Post Tenebras Lux
by Aesalys
Summary: (reprise de trad) "Après les ténèbres, la lumière". Une rencontre se fait par hasard, dix ans après la guerre, mais pourrait bien ne pas être qu'une coïncidence, et aura peut-être de grandes conséquences. Un récit parlant de nombreuses choses, mais surtout de guérison. SS/HG.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

La traduction de Post Tenebras Lux a déjà été entamée par deux personnes…

Chuis la troisième ^^'

J'ai repris les premiers chapitres et je traduis à présent ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été abordés. Pour les impatient(e)s vous pouvez prendre de l'avance en allant voir ceux qui sont déjà sur le blog (lien dans mon profil).

Sinon, cherchez 'aesalys publication' avec notre ami Google et c'est le premier résultat.

Je la publierai ici intégralement… J'veux pas voir mon compte supprimé… Mais les deux autres avaient pris le risque, je le prends aussi XD

Bref, c'est une reprise de trad, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous avez déjà lu le début de cette fic…

Voilà voilà…

Bonne lecture !


	2. Chapter 2

POST TENEBRAS, LUX (Après l'Obscurité, la Lumière**)**

**DISCLAIMER DE L'AUTEUR : **Si les personnages m'appartenaient, croyez-moi, les choses se seraient terminées assez différemment. Je les ai juste empruntés pendant quelques temps ; malheureusement, je vais devoir les rendre à la fin.

**WARNING : **On arrivera sur une romance HGxSS, finalement de rating M. N'aimez pas ne lisez pas. Mais le mot clé est 'finalement' –c'est une longue histoire. Environ 300 000 mots, en fait. (NdT : découpés en 43 chapitres)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette histoire commence dix ans après la fin des Reliques de la Mort. C'est pratiquement respectueux du canon sauf pour la mort de Snape et la plupart de l'épilogue qui-ne-doit-pas-être-connu. La longueur des chapitres variera ; j'écris comme pour un roman donc les parties ne se séparent donc pas toujours facilement en chapitres. Je publierai environ une fois par semaine (Note d'Aë : je vais essayer ça aussi pour cette fic ^^) mais pas un jour donné –chaque fois que j'ai essayé de suivre un planning précis, quelque chose a planté et m'a arrêtée. A la place mes mises à jour seront déterminées par mon humeur, le compte des reviews, et le fait que certains amis m'y poussent –vous vous reconnaîtrez, vous autres ! Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que je commencerai avant Noël, hein ? Je vais répondre à chaque review. Les critiques sont acceptées si elles sont constructives. J'espère que vous aimerez.** (N'en doute pas une seconde !)**

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**« L'heureux hasard est la chance de trouver des choses que nous ignorions chercher au départ. » **

**\- Glauco Ortolano**

La station Waterloo, pendant les heures de pointe était un chaos vraiment total, comme toujours. Vraiment, pensa Hermione en se faufilant dans la foule, elle était idiote d'être là. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était obligée d'utiliser les transports moldus, de toute façon, et étant donné que c'était les vacances d'été, il n'y avait même aucune véritable raison pour qu'elle voyage. Traçant sa route parmi les hordes de personnes rassemblées en dessous des grands écrans affichant les arrivées et les départs des trains, elle ne prêta pas trop attention à son environnement, se concentrant plutôt sur son but qui était de sortir de cette station et de trouver une tasse de café qui ne coûterait pas un bras suite à cette inattention, elle fonça directement dans quelqu'un, alors qu'elle contournait l'angle d'un kiosque à journaux.

L'homme avec qui elle venait d'entrer en collision siffla, se recula brusquement, essayant d'éviter de renverser son propre café. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ses excuses moururent sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle voyait son visage aux sourcils froncés, il la regarda en retour et sa remarque acérée lui disant de faire attention à où elle mettait les pieds fut interrompue au milieu. Ils se fixèrent tous deux dans un silence abasourdi alors que son esprit marchait à toute allure pour essayer de saisir la signification de ce qu'elle voyait c'était comme si le monde avait sauté de son axe.

Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de chance pour interpréter les émotions dans ses yeux sombres, en dehors de sa colère glaciale, son dédain méprisant ou son amusement malveillant, mais là tout de suite elle pouvait voir un choc à l'état pur, suivit de près par de l'inquiétude qui s'effaça rapidement pour faire place à une certaine fatigue pleine de résignation. Elle prit un moment pour relever les yeux vers lui, luttant pour analyser ce qui venait de se passer. D'une certaine façon il avait l'air identique à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais en même temps très différent.

Ce nez crochu distinctif était toujours plus ou moins le même, bien que sa ligne soit légèrement déformée à cause de ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne fracture, mais d'autres traits de son visage avaient changés. En tant que parfaite fille de dentiste, elle remarqua qu'il avait essayé de réparer les dommages causés à ses dents, qui n'étaient plus jaunies bien qu'encore un peu de travers par endroit. Les cheveux gras qui avaient pratiquement été sa marque de fabrique semblaient plus propres maintenant, bien qu'ils tombent encore en des mèches épaisses autour de son visage ; il avait une mince ligne blanchâtre au-dessus de son œil gauche et une cicatrice apparaissait entre ses racines. Un ou deux cheveux gris faisaient leur apparition dans ses cheveux noirs, mais pas beaucoup. Sa peau était toujours pâle, mais pas aussi maladive que dans ses souvenirs ; sans sa robe de sorcier, elle pouvait voir à quel point il était mince. Son visage semblait décharné et les ombres au-dessous de ses yeux profondes. Il semblait ... Fatigué.

Il était habillé dans des vêtements moldus et à la différence de beaucoup de sorciers, il semblait vraiment à l'aise avec. Son jean était usé, passé, abîmé en bas et avec un trou à un genou. Il portait des bottines noires et un tee-shirt éclaboussé de ce qui ressemblait à de la peinture. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle se serait attendue. Il y avait un bandage sportif autour de son bras gauche, s'étendant de sous sa manche de t-shirt à la moitié de son avant-bras. Alors que ses yeux passaient une nouvelle fois sur son visage, elle vit deux cicatrices anciennes sur sa gorge elle avait été là lorsqu'il avait reçu cette blessure. C'était vraiment lui.

_Maintenant, j'ai vraiment perdu la tête._ _Je commence à avoir des hallucinations. Snape est mort._ Elle devrait le savoir ; elle l'avait vu mourir presque dix ans auparavant. Cependant la ressemblance était étrange et frappante - oh, il avait de nouvelles cicatrices et il semblait plus vieux, mais il ressemblait vraiment à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé que Severus Snape serait s'il avait survécu. Et il était inconfortablement vrai que son corps n'avait jamais été récupéré. Au moment où quelqu'un avait pensé à le récupérer dans la Cabane Hurlante – et à leur honte à tous, ça n'avait pas été avant presque une journée après que la bataille soit terminée– ils ne trouvèrent rien d'autre qu'une grande mare de sang et les fragments de sa baguette magique brisée.

Il y avait eu des recherches au fil des ans, se souvint-elle alors qu'elle continuait de fixer cet homme. Elle ressentait surtout de la culpabilité, comme l'Ordre en avait ressenti quand il s'était rendu compte combien le monde en son entier lui devait. Aucun indice n'avait jamais été trouvé et ils avaient finalement abandonné. Personne ne pouvait rester caché pendant une décennie alors que la moitié du monde sorcier est à sa recherche– de plus, il avait fait l'objet de plus de couverture médiatique que les apparitions des faux Elvis – et elle en était venue à se demander, elle, où un espion professionnel se cacherait, s'il ne voulait vraiment pas être trouvé.

« La vue vous plaît-elle ? » demanda-t-il doucement, sans aucune réelle émotion derrière ses paroles. La voix était presque exactement la même que dans ses souvenirs, le même ton traînant, peut-être légèrement plus calme, plus enroué, et sans la méchanceté et l'hostilité qu'elle lui associait alors.

Secouant la tête, incrédule, Hermione le regarda fixement. « C'est vraiment vous, n'est-ce pas ? » marmonna-t-elle doucement. « Vous êtes vraiment là. »

« À moins que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar » répondit-il de manière sarcastique. « Et même s'ils sont loin de m'être rares, je doute fortement que je commence à rêver de vous, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas encore perdu totalement l'esprit, je crois. »

Bon, c'était bien le Snape dont elle se rappelait. « Vous me permettrez tout de même d'être un peu sous le choc » répliqua-t-elle. « I peine deux minutes, je pensais encore que vous étiez mort. » Il y avait tant de questions bourdonnant dans son esprit qu'elle ne savait pas elle-même laquelle allait sortir en premier quand elle ouvrit la bouche. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, fronçant les sourcils avant de regarder la station de métro bondée à cette heure de la journée et fit un vague signe de sa main aux longs doigts. « Regardez autour de vous. Pensez-vous que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes nous ait remarqués ? Pensez-vous que n'importe laquelle de ces personnes pense à quelque chose d'autre qu'à sa destination finale ? »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait demandé, mais elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Il y avait quelque chose d'anonyme à être au milieu de cette foule. Suivant le geste de sa main, elle regarda autour d'eux et vit du coin de l'œil qu'il reprenait sa marche se figeant, elle se retourna précipitamment pour lui faire face et il roula des yeux. « Ne soyez pas stupide. Je ne vais pas dégainer ma baguette magique et vous jeter un sort en plein milieu de la foule de Waterloo. De plus, si j'avais l'intention de vous nuire, je l'aurais fait dès que je vous ai reconnue, alors que vous continuiez à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme une carpe sortie de l'eau. »

« Vous avez été aussi choqué que moi, je vous rappelle » essaya-t-elle de lui répliquer, piquée au vif. Il ne répondit pas à la place, il tourna les talons brusquement et s'éloigna dans la foule. Prise par surprise, elle se raidit un instant avant de se ruer à sa suite alors qu'elle le rattrapa au bout d'un long marathon, elle remarqua qu'il boitait. « Attendez !

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, encore ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton ennuyé.

« Je veux vous parler.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais supposer que moi, j'ai envie de vous parler ? » demanda-t-il tout en se retournant pour lui faire face. « En fait, je ... » Ses yeux suivirent la trace de quelque chose par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait de parler brusquement faisant volte-face pour voir ce qu'il regardait, elle entendit un mouvement et se retourna vivement pour le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois dans la foule.

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée avoir aussi facilement_ se dit-elle en plein dégoût,sachant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune raison pour qu'elle le pourchasse même si elle en avait envie. Il était plus proche de la sortie qu'elle ; il trouverait un endroit discret et transplanerait. Elle ne le rattraperait jamais. Toujours abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer, elle sillonna parmi la foule et suivit la même direction que lui, essayant d'analyser la situation à l'aide de son esprit logique. _Après tout ce temps... Snape, vivant._

.

oOo

.

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, elle le perdit dans la foule de personnes présentes durant les heures de pointe au métro de Londres et renonça finalement tout en se rendant chez elle, extrêmement pensive. Une chose était certaine ; si Snape se trimballait dans le Londres Moldu, c'était donc qu'il devait vivre très loin d'ici, mais où. S'il n'avait pas été retrouvé en neuf ans, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'être. Et elle pouvait à peine le blâmer ; après Voldemort, il était presque le sorcier le plus détesté du monde. Ce n'était pas juste, elle le savait maintenant, mais elle devait admettre qu'avant d'avoir vu les souvenirs qu'il avait donné à Harry, elle l'avait détesté comme tout le monde.

Très peu de personnes avaient vu ces souvenirs, finalement. Harry avait insisté pour cela. Protéger sa vie personnelle, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour cet homme - bien que, certes, Harry avait dit à brûle-pourpoint son plus grand secret devant le champ de bataille tout entier ; heureusement, le monde sorcier dans son ensemble ne savait pas encore tout. Moins d'une douzaine de personnes avait vu ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces souvenirs Hermione faisait partie des très rares personnes qui avaient tout vu. Ils avaient réhabilité son nom autant qu'ils le pouvaient, déclarant qu'ils avaient la preuve irréfutable que Snape était de leur côté après tout et ils avaient même fait publier la retranscription de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Albus au sujet de sa mort, celle où il avait demandé à Severus de le tuer et où il avait expliqué pourquoi, mais la perte de Dumbledore et les horreurs qui étaient arrivées à Poudlard pendant la dernière année du trio avaient laissé des cicatrices bien trop profondes pour qu'elles guérissent totalement. Bien que la bonne majorité du monde sorcier était concerné, Snape était et resterait pour eux un démon dont la mort avait été trop facile.

Les membres survivants de l'Ordre voyaient les choses différemment maintenant. En tant que directrice, McGonagall avait passé de longues heures à parler avec le portrait de Dumbledore et ceux des anciens directeurs de l'école ; ils leur avaient tout confirmé, et lentement l'Ordre avait réalisé tout ce qu'il devait à cet homme qu'ils avaient tous tant détestés pendant des années. Sans lui, il était certain que tout aurait été perdu d'avance. Au cours de ces discussions, beaucoup plus de choses furent révélées, beaucoup plus qu'ils n'en auraient voulu savoir, surtout sur ce qu'il avait dû supporter pour eux - « Et je sais que je n'étais pas au courant du pire de tout cela, » avait tristement dit Albus. « Il n'en parlait jamais et ne demandait jamais d'aide. »

Penser aux portraits ramena Hermione au sujet le plus important. Indépendamment des circonstances, Snape avait légitimement été le Directeur pendant une année, reconnu par l'école de Poudlard elle-même. À la différence d'Ombrage, qui n'était rentrée qu'en force, le château avait reconnu Snape comme étant son maître. S'il avait été tué dans la Cabane, il serait mort dans ses fonctions et son portrait serait sûrement apparu dans le bureau avec les autres. Albus avait refusé de confirmer ou de nier cette théorie, probablement parce qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quelle était la réponse et à la fin ils avaient arrêté d'y penser. Arrêté les recherches. Ils avaient tous perdu l'espoir de le retrouver – encore une fois.

Ils n'avaient tous cherché qu'à cause de leur sentiment de culpabilité, de toute façon. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle avait ressenti les jours suivant. La cessation des recherches avait presque été un soulagement pour tout le monde. Personne ne voulait vraiment le trouver. Qu'auraient-ils dit ? « Oups, désolé » ? Non, peut-être qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde qu'il reste mort.

Et maintenant elle l'avait vu, vivant et – pas très bien certes, mais aussi bien que possible vu les circonstances. La question était maintenant de savoir ce qu'elle devait faire à ce sujet. Si elle pouvait persuader quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas folle et qu'elle l'avait vraiment vu, alors quoi? Elle doutait totalement que le Ministère puisse le retrouver. Ils étaient plus efficaces maintenant qu'avant la guerre, mais pas beaucoup plus, certainement pas assez pour traquer un espion qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie à apprendre à se cacher. Rechercher un espion de manière privée n'amènerait sans doute pas de résultat probant. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas être trouvé.

Ou si ? _Je ne suis même pas qualifié pour comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Je ne pense même pas que quelqu'un ait réussit à le percer à jour, de toute sa vie. _C'était un problème. S'il ne voulait pas être retrouvé, il serait sûrement préférable de respecter son choix et de le laisser vivre la vie qu'il s'était bâtie durant toutes ses années, quelle qu'elle puisse être. Mais il méritait tellement mieux que ça. Enfin, Hermione se décida, elle essaierait de le retrouver toute seule, de son propre chef. Si elle réussissait, alors seulement elle s'inquiéterait des répercutions de son acte envers la personne intéressée.

.

oOo

.

« Harry, c'est moi.

-Bonjour, Hermione ! Comment ça va ?

-Écoute, j'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur. Ça va te sembler un peu étrange, par contre.

-Continue.

-J'ai besoin d'une copie de tout ce que le Ministère a sur Snape.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne me croirais pas.

-Essaye toujours.

-Eh bien... Je pense qu'il est toujours vivant. Je veux essayer de le retrouver. »

Il y eut un long silence. « Hermione…

-Je sais que ça semble fou. Je sais que c'est probablement impossible, après tout ce temps. C'est pour ça que je ne rends pas tout ça officiel. C'est juste quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire pour moi, pour passer le temps avant que les cours ne reprennent –dis-toi que c'est un projet qui me tient à cœur si tu préfères. S'il te plait, Harry.

-Tu penses vraiment qu'il est vivant ?

-J'ai très bon espoir. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir si je peux le retrouver, mais je pense que ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Tu m'aideras ?

-Tu sais que oui. Je t'enverrais ce que tu demandes dès que possible. Préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose.

-Promis. Merci, Harry. Ne le dis à personne par contre, d'accord ? J'ai probablement tort d'espérer.

-Bien. Bonne chance.

-Merci. Je pense que je vais en avoir besoin. »

.

oOo

.

Où devait-elle commencer ses recherches ? Au moins elle savait qu'il était toujours en Grande-Bretagne, ou qu'il y avait été. Penser comme ça était cependant contreproductif si elle devait chercher au-delà des frontières britanniques, elle ne le trouverait jamais. Ça ne pouvait pas être dans Londres, ou à proximité du moindre fragment de présence sorcière. Il ne serait probablement dans aucune des grandes villes, même si elle ne pouvait en être complètement sûre – elle ne pouvait être sûre de rien, pas quand c'était cet homme dont il était question.

Elle passa les jours suivants à réviser ce qu'elle savait de lui –ce qui n'était pas grand-chose- et à se rappeler ce qu'elle avait personnellement observé au cours des années –ce qui en faisait encore moins. C'était l'homme le plus secret qu'elle ait jamais rencontré ; elle avait plus appris sur lui en dix minutes alors qu'elle regardait dans la pensine qu'en sept ans à le côtoyer. S'il avait eu un quelconque lien avec son ancienne maison à Spinner's End, ce n'était pas bon signe quand le Ministère avait vérifié l'adresse quelques semaines après la fin de la guerre, il n'avait trouvé qu'un tas de cendres. Ça ne pouvait pas être prouvé, mais le consensus général avait été qu'il était peu probable que cela soit Snape qui ait fait cela. Ses collègues avaient reconnu que c'était trop spectaculaire, trop évident.

Il semblait alors plus probable qu'il vive comme un Moldu. Il portait des vêtements Moldu quand elle l'avait vu et il n'avait clairement pas vu de Guérisseur depuis la fin de la guerre. Pour vivre dans le monde Moldu, il avait eu besoin d'une pièce d'identité, un faux nom, peut-être. Cela lui donnait de l'avantage contre qui que ce soit d'autre qui puisse le chercher ; étant une Née-Moldue, elle avait en tête la meilleure façon de le chercher, et elle s'installa devant son ordinateur pour lancer internet une semaine après l'avoir croisé. Peu importe combien il était bon pour se cacher, elle doutait qu'il sache comment se cacher électroniquement parlant.

Sans surprise, le nom de Severus Snape ne ressortait dans aucune donnée récente sur le net. Hermione le savait déjà, mais pensait que cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Recherche uniquement Snape afficha plusieurs réponses, y compris les avis de décès de ses parents, mais il utilisait sans doute un nom différent. En tapotant pensivement un doigt sur le clavier, elle fixa, le regard vide, l'écran, réfléchissant longuement. Snape avait ses habitudes, ou il l'avait au moins été durant le laps de temps où elle l'avait connu, elle savait que la plupart des personnes se créaient un pseudonyme sur une base connectée à leur vraie identité, que ce soit par accident ou volontairement. _Le Prince de Sang-Mêlé…_ Elle reprit ses notes et dix minutes plus tard, elle tentait le nom de Tobias Prince.

.

oOo

.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour vérifier systématique les adresses qu'elle avait pu trouver. Celle-ci était la dernière de sa liste et alors qu'elle regardait la façade devant elle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Il semblait que son idée de départ soit fausse ; elle devrait trouver un autre nom pour le rechercher. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça ; de tous les endroits où Severus Snape pouvait se cacher, il était fort peu probable que ça soit ici. _Encore que je suppose que ce serait certainement le dernier endroit où quelqu'un chercherait_. Elle réprima un sourire ; à quoi s'était-elle attendue, un hôtel particulier Gothique et branlant ? Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle s'avança dans le hall et s'approcha d'un homme en gras pourvu d'une calvitie de l'accueil.

« Excusez-moi. Je cherche Tobias Prince. »

Il grogna. « Oh, lui. Il est installé de l'autre côté du site. Emplacement 57. » Sans lever ses yeux de son journal, il lui remit un morceau de papier sale qui s'avéra être une carte approximative du camping. « Il n'aime pas les gens, si vous vendez des trucs chais pas quoi.

-Il est là depuis longtemps ?

-Deux ans, peut-être. C'est son fourgon, il paye juste le loyer pour le terrain. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. » Il tourna alors une autre page d'un geste décidé, rendant ainsi clair le fait que la conversation était terminée.

Hermione étudia la carte grossière et suivit la route jusqu'à un coin éloigné où une vieille caravane était stationnée, d'une apparence un peu miteuse et en totale contradiction avec le terrain entretenu tout autour. _Ca_, c'était la cachette de Snape ? Si c'était bien sa cachette, elle était surprise de voir que ce n'était pas caché; il n'y avait même pas un sort de Repousse-Moldu pour le protéger. Ce ne pouvait être ça. Elle était sur le point d'abandonner quand une vieille jeep d'aspect tout aussi miteuse la dépassa et alla se garer dans le coin vide près de la caravane.

C'était Snape. Son boitement semblait pire à présent alors qu'il sortait de la voiture et refermait la portière. Il ouvrit la caravane et entra à l'intérieur. Elle resta immobile pendant que le crépuscule commençait à tomber, armée de sa vieille paire de multiplettes, se mettant de l'autre côté de la route poussiéreuse pour observer attentivement la caravane.

Tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était à moitié endormie et qu'elle s'était presque convaincue que c'était une erreur, la porte latérale s'ouvrit et il sortit sur les marches repliables, avant d'allumer une cigarette. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Snape ne fumait pas, mais bien sûr, il aurait pu en être à deux paquets par jour sans qu'elle n'en ait rien su. Ils avaient tous passé beaucoup de temps à discuter de lui et de son passé, en cherchant tellement en profondeur que parfois, elle devait s'arrêter et se rappeler qu'en vérité, elle ne savait rien de lui, et elle soupçonnait que personne ne connaissait vraiment le _vrai _Severus Snape.

En relevant la paire de multiplettes, elle appuya sur le bouton du mode 'vision de nuit' et se concentra sur lui, sentant son souffle se couper. Il portait un simple tee-shirt gris le col était assez bas pour qu'elle puisse voir les deux cicatrices sur sa gorge, clairement visibles contre sa peau pâle. Comme si elle avait eu besoin de plus de preuves qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, les manches courtes révélaient ses bras, et alors qu'il ramenait sa cigarette à sa bouche, elle se concentra sur son avant-bras gauche. La marque des Ténèbres s'était effacée avec le temps, mais elle était toujours faiblement visible.

L'Hermione qu'il avait autrefois surnommée insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aurait été jusqu'à défoncer sa porte pour lui parler. Elle était plus âgée maintenant, et, elle l'espérait, plus sage, elle prit donc la décision de s'éloigner. C'était le but qu'elle s'était fixé ; le trouver d'abord, puis aviser sur ce qu'elle devait faire de cette découverte. Intérieurement, ses pensées étaient tourmentées, _j'ai trouvé Severus Snape_.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Et c'est ainsi que tout commence… Joyeux Noël à tous, ou quelque soit la fête hivernale que vous fêtiez.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Intéressant tout ça. J'avoue que je suis une néophyte en ce qui concerne cette fic. Quand j'ai voulu commencé à la lire, je n'ai pas aimé le style. Mais bon, maintenant que c'est Aë qui traduit… ^^

.

Aë : Merci, Socks ^^ On me l'a demandé un certain nombre de fois, donc voilà donc l'arrivée de la trad de Post Tenbras, Lux.

J'ai repris la première trad de ce chapitre (idem pour les suivants) et je compare pour corriger ce que je ne trouve pas 'bien'.

Donc :

je vire tout ce qui ne respecte pas la vo (tant de contresens…)

je reprends les formulations moches ('comme quoi que' ?)

et je corrige les fautes.

Pour résumer : Je suis encore choquée de comment le sens de certaines phrases avait totalement changé O_O

.

Note de **Nathéa** : J'avoue que je ne sais trop que dire. Ca me fait plaisir, Aë, que tu traduises cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est super, j'ai plus que hâte de découvrir les autres. J'adore cette histoire !

.

Aë : Elle ne sait trop quoi dire mais dit des gentillesses ^^ de quoi se plaint le peuple ? XD

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Personne ne pouvait rester caché pendant une décennie alors que la moitié du monde sorcier est à sa recherche _(Ben apparemment si ^^)_

.

« La vue vous plaît-elle ? » **(Ouep ^^)**

.

Secouant la tête, incrédule, Hermione le regarda fixement. « C'est vraiment vous, n'est-ce pas ? » **(Non j'suis le pape et j'attends ma sœur)**

.

« À moins que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar » répondit-il de manière sarcastique. « Et même s'ils sont loin de m'être rares, je doute fortement que je commence à rêver de vous, Miss Granger. Je n'ai pas encore perdu totalement l'esprit, je crois. »_ (Je confirme, c'est bien lui ^^)_

.

Ses yeux suivirent la trace de quelque chose par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'arrêtait de parler brusquement faisant volte-face pour voir ce qu'il regardait, elle entendit un mouvement et se retourna vivement pour le voir disparaître une nouvelle fois dans la foule.** (Il est classe ce coup là ^^)**

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissée avoir aussi facilement_ se dit-elle en plein dégoût,_ (Moi non plus ^^)_

.

_Après tout ce temps... Snape, vivant._** (Et nous on est contents !)**

.

« Il n'aime pas les gens, si vous vendez des trucs chais pas quoi._ (T'es au bon endroit Hermione ^^)_

.

Il tourna alors une autre page d'un geste décidé, rendant ainsi clair le fait que la conversation était terminée.** (Quelle amabilité !)**

.

Intérieurement, ses pensées étaient tourmentées, _j'ai trouvé Severus Snape_.** (ouaiiiiiiiiiii \o/ \o/)**


	3. Chapter 3

**"La rencontre de deux personnalités est comme le contact entre deux substances chimiques ; S'il y a une réaction, les deux sont transformés." Carl Jung**

.

oOo

.

Plusieurs choses avaient frappé Hermione comme étant étranges sur sa découverte une fois qu'elle eut cessé d'y penser. Le pur manque de discrétion, premièrement ; une fois qu'elle avait commencé à vraiment chercher, il n'avait pas été très difficile à trouver. Son choix de pseudonyme était évident quand elle y repensait. La caravane n'était pas protégée ou dissimulée, quelque soit le moyen, bien qu'elle ait évité de s'approcher de trop près, il était tout de même fort probable qu'il y ait quelques petits sorts bien mesquins placés. Cependant, quelque chose clochait. C'était Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait été un espion et un agent double pendant deux guerres, et pourtant il était là, sans protection apparente. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Il aurait pu se cacher beaucoup mieux, au vu de son intelligence. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Pourquoi avait-il ouvertement erré à la Station Waterloo pendant l'heure de pointe ? Et pourquoi, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était vivant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas déménagé ni ne s'était caché ailleurs ?

Et c'est là que tout s'écroulait. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que tenter de comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait vraiment, en fait ; même ses collègues qui l'avaient côtoyé pendant vingt ans n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide lors des premières recherches. Il devait savoir qu'il risquait d'être découvert, à se promener sans précaution, à moins que cela n'ait été son but depuis le début. C'était comme s'il voulait que quelqu'un sache qu'il était toujours vivant. Et s'il n'avait pas prit de mesures pour se protéger maintenant qu'elle savait… Il y avait plusieurs explications possibles, en fait. Premièrement, il ne croyait peut-être tout simplement pas qu'elle soit assez intelligente pour le retrouver. Deuxièmement, il ne croyait pas qu'elle se soucierait de le rechercher. Ou, troisièmement… Il voulait être retrouvé.

Ses pensées s'interrompirent quand son téléphone sonna, la sortant de sa rêverie. « Bonjour ?

-Salut, c'est moi » la salua la voix d'Harry. « Des nouvelles ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre » répondit-elle lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Eh bien... Je n'ai pas été complètement honnête avec toi, en fait. La raison pour laquelle j'étais sûre qu'il était vivant, c'est parce que je l'avais vu.

-_Quoi_ ?

-J'aurais dû te le dire, mais je n'ai pas pu quand je t'ai appelé. J'étais sous le choc, je suppose. Je ne le cherchais pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je marchais dans Londres et je lui suis littéralement rentré dedans. Il a filé en douce, mais pas avant de me parler – à contrecœur. C'était vraiment lui. Et maintenant... Je pense que je sais où il vit. Mais bon, ça me semble bizarre.

-Comment ça ? » demanda faiblement Harry.

« C'était trop facile. » Il commença à rire et elle put sentir un sourire apparaître sur son visage, aussi. « Je sais, je sais, mais écoute-moi. Il se baladait ouvertement dans Londres. Il utilise un faux nom, vraiment évident. Ça m'a prit deux semaines pour le trouver – c'est quand même Snape, l'homme que le Ministère et l'Ordre ont recherché pendant dix ans. Il n'essaye même pas de se cacher, Harry. Il n'y a aucun sort de dissimulation en place, pas même un sort de repousse-Moldu et il n'a pas essayé de changer son apparence. » Bon, en dehors de quelques changements esthétiques, en fait. « Est-ce que ça te fait vraiment penser à Snape ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quand tu dis ça comme ça, non. » Elle pouvait, rien qu'à sa voix, imaginer Harry froncer les sourcils et ébouriffer ses cheveux d'une main. « Alors, tu ne penses pas que tout ceci est... Je ne sais pas, un piège ?

-Je ne pense pas. Il n'y a aucune raison que ça en soit un. Il n'a pas besoin de nous attirer dans un quelconque piège pour prendre contact avec nous et je ne pense pas qu'il se soucierait de jouer à ça. Non, je pense que c'est quelque chose d'autre.

-Comme quoi ?

-Je pense qu'il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un le chercherait, ou alors il voulait être trouvé. Je me demande s'il pensait simplement que nous ne serions pas assez intelligents pour le trouver, mais même dans ce cas, il ne risquerait pas de nous sous-estimer. Je pense donc qu'il veut être retrouvé. »

Il y eut un court silence avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, semblant pensif. « Si tu as raison, où ça nous amène ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai parlé à... Son voisin ; il est là depuis seulement deux ou trois ans. Je suppose qu'il se cachait vraiment avant et que maintenant je pense qu'il veut que nous le trouvions.

-Eh bien, ça ne fait que devenir plus compliqué » soupira-t-il. « Est-ce que tu peux venir ? Nous devons parler de tout ça de vive voix.

-Juste toi et moi ?

-Et Ginny. »

Elle rit. « Alors quand je t'ai demandé de ne rien dire à personne... »

Il rit avec elle. « Ginny ne compte pas, tu le sais bien.

-Ça va. Je serais bientôt là. »

.

oOo

.

« Donc tu penses que ceci est un genre de défi, comme s'il nous mettait à l'épreuve ? » demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit lentement Hermione. « Peut-être. Je pense que je dois aller lui parler.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? Il te déteste.

-Harry, il nous déteste tous » répliqua-t-elle. « Et qui d'autre peut y aller, franchement ? Il ne voudra certainement pas te parler. Et Ginny...

-Je ne le connais pas assez bien » lança Ginny, secouant la tête. « Et je me suis tellement rebellée contre lui la dernière année, quand vous n'étiez pas là... Il me déteste, moi aussi. Je pense qu'à moins qu'on veuille le dire à tout le monde, il va falloir que ce soit Hermione.

-On ne devrait pas le dire à quelqu'un d'autre ? Kingsley devrait savoir...

-Non, pas le Ministère, pas déjà ; c'est la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin.

-D'accord » concéda Harry. « Et en ce qui concerne McGonagall, alors ?

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée non plus. Elle n'a jamais vraiment pardonné à Snape » dit Hermione avec regret. « Je pense que nous devons découvrir ce qui se passe et pourquoi il cesse soudainement de se cacher avant d'impliquer à nouveau l'Ordre là-dedans. »

Ce fut Ginny qui demanda avec hésitation, « Est-ce que tu veux le dire à Ron ? »

Hermione soupira. « Pas encore. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui et on ne fait que ça en ce moment. Tu sais qu'il a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter que Snape ne soit pas un sale type, il va détester ça encore plus que les autres. Ne le lui disons pas tant qu'on n'y est pas obligés.

-Bien que je déteste ça, tu as raison » acquiesça doucement Harry. « Alors, tu vas y aller et lui parler ?

-Essayer de lui parler, au moins. Je ne vous dirais pas où il habite pour l'instant. Tu comprends pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il acquiesça. « Car comme ça, tu pourras lui dire en toute sincérité que personne d'autre ne sait.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il acceptera de me parler, mais si je le fais et que je lui mens et qu'il s'en rend compte, alors il est fort probable qu'il me jette un sort bien vicieux.

-Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je ne pense pas » reprit-elle pensivement. « Il veut que quelqu'un le trouve. Je doute qu'il soit heureux que ce soit moi, mais je suis probablement une meilleure option qu'Harry. Je lui ai bien pris le chou pendant des années, mais je ne lui ai jamais causé de problème – à part voler dans sa réserve en deuxième année » ajouta-t-elle d'un air piteux. Et d'avoir mis le feu à sa robe de sorcier en première année et de l'avoir attaqué dans la Cabane Hurlante en troisième année… _J'étais une vraie délinquante, ou quoi ?_ « En tout cas, il ne semblait pas en très grande forme quand je l'ai vu. Si ça tourne mal, je pourrais au moins m'enfuir.

-Sois prudente, Hermione » l'avertit Harry. « Personne n'a jamais battu Snape pendant un duel. Personne. Il vit tout seul depuis maintenant dix ans. Il peut être devenu aussi barge que Fol Œil l'était.

-Je serai prudente. »

.

oOo

.

Le plus grand problème, c'était de savoir quoi dire. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient pas plus essayé de retrouver Snape ; il n'y avait tout simplement pas de mots pour présenter des excuses à un homme qui avait été si mal jugé pendant tant d'années, et, de toute façon, il ne les aurait pas acceptées. Elle savait que si elle pouvait le persuader de lui parler, il finirait par lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, pourquoi elle était venue. Trouver une réponse à ça allait être difficile, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de le savoir elle-même. Une grande part de tout cela n'était que de la culpabilité : ils lui devaient tous tant et ils n'avaient pas même essayé de découvrir ce qu'il lui était vraiment arrivé. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne manquait de rien. Il y avait aussi de la curiosité : elle voulait découvrir où il vivait depuis tout ce temps et comment il avait survécu. Et enfin, elle voulait aussi essayer de compenser pour la manière dont il avait si longtemps été traité.

_Il me rira au nez. _Puis_ il me lancera un sort et me laissera sur le carreau._

Cependant, elle devait essayer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle traversa le terrain de terre battue où la caravane était garée et atteignit les quelques petites marches conduisant à la porte d'entrée, où elle frappa à la porte.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle entendit des pas inégaux et une ombre apparut de l'autre côté de la vitre dépolie de la porte. La serrure cliqueta et pendant un instant, elle pensa à fuir avant qu'elle ne puisse céder à son impulsion, la porte s'ouvrit et Hermione se retrouva face à son ancien professeur de Potions, une fois de plus.

Son expression ne changea pas, pas même le moindre écarquillement de ces yeux d'un noir profond ne trahissant sa surprise. Ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soupire. « Je suppose que ce serait trop espérer que vous ne souhaitiez partir de votre propre chef.

-En effet » répondit-elle tranquillement, sentant l'atroce boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge commencer à disparaître. Il n'allait pas l'attaquer, sans quoi il l'aurait déjà fait.

« Naturellement » murmura-t-il. Se détournant sans un autre mot, il revint à l'intérieur, laissant sa porte ouverte derrière lui. Choisissant de l'interpréter comme une invitation, bien que pas très aimable, elle le suivit à l'intérieur et referma la porte, observant ce qui l'entourait avec curiosité alors qu'elle entrait dans ce qui s'avérait être une petite pièce de vie avec deux vieux sofas, une table et des chaises avec toute une série d'étagères, le tout plus ou moins entassé. Il ne semblait pas avoir magiquement agrandi l'intérieur de la caravane. Une vieille radio émettait de la musique dans un coin de la pièce ; il baissa le son, mais ne l'éteignit pas, et rejoignit l'étroite partie cuisine, avant de se retourner pour la regarder, tout en se callant en arrière, les hanches contre le comptoir. Croisant les bras sur son torse, il l'examina, l'air mécontent, et attendit.

Elle prit le temps de le détailler. Son poids reposait sur un seul côté, sur sa jambe gauche, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir, d'après ce qu'elle en voyait. Il ne semblait pas aussi fatigué que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, mais ça venait peut-être de l'éclat de colère dans son regard. « Vous êtes venue seule ? » demanda-t-il finalement ; elle sut pourtant ce qu'il demandait vraiment.

« Oui » répondit-il, mais sans rien dire de plus, observant sa peau se figer aux coins de ses yeux, l'époque où il pouvait la déstabiliser d'un regard n'était plus. Il était aussi intimidant qu'autrefois, mais elle connaissait suffisamment ça pour ne plus en être facilement gênée. S'adoucissant, elle lui dit alors ce qu'elle savait qu'il voulait entendre. « Personne ne sait où vous vous trouvez, ni comment je vous ai retrouvé. Deux personnes savent que je suis ici, et pourquoi. Personne d'autre ne sait que je vous recherchais, pas encore. »

Il se détendit à peine, soulignant son niveau de tension, avant qu'il ne fasse l'un de ses rictus. « Alors, pour résumer, personne ne sait où vous êtes et ma vie serait bien plus facile si je vous jetais un Oubliette avant que vous ne bougiez.

-Si vous vouliez vraiment faire ça, vous l'auriez déjà fait » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et vous ne me le diriez certainement pas avant pour que je me tienne sur mes gardes. »

Son expression changea subtilement et il reprit, d'une voix traînante : « Ah. Toujours aussi insupportable, à ce que je vois. » Essayant de ne pas sourire, elle le regarda traverser la petite cuisine vers la cuisinière pour remuer le contenu d'un plat, une faible odeur d'épices emplissant la pièce avant qu'il ne referme le couvercle. S'appuyant de nouveau contre le comptoir, il lui jeta un regard avec son habituelle expression de dédain. « Les deux personnes sont Potter et Weasley, je présume ?

-Pardon ?

-Vous avez dit que deux personnes savent ce que vous faites et où vous êtes » expliqua-t-il d'un ton de patience exagérée, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Potter et Weasley ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Potter et Potter, en fait » répondit-elle.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent plus encore, ses yeux noirs devenant encore plus profonds pendant un instant avant qu'il ne la regarde de nouveau. « Ginevra ?

-Ginny, oui. » Elle fronça les sourcils à son tour. « Je ne savais pas que vous saviez. »

Il sourit, mais sans joie, d'une expression totalement sarcastique. « J'aurais pu continuer à vivre sans le savoir. C'est cependant un des tristes effets secondaires de devoir rassembler constamment des informations, c'est qu'on en récupère également de déplaisantes. » Il secoua la tête, examina d'une façon critique le contenu de son faitout, soupira et éteignit le gaz. « Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné que Potter n'ait jamais surmonté son complexe d'Œdipe.

-Quoi ?

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange qu'il ait épousé une femme qui ne diffère de sa mère que par la couleur de ses yeux ? » demanda-t-il, les lèvres pincées. Le fait qu'il mentionne Lily, même indirectement, figea Hermione avant qu'elle ne réponde sincèrement.

« En réalité, j'étais étonnée que vous sachiez ce qu'est le complexe d'Œdipe... Monsieur. »

Il lui jeta un regard vaguement exaspéré. « Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis onze ans maintenant, Miss Granger - à moins que ce ne soit Mme Weasley maintenant ? » ajouta-t-il méchamment, la regardant de haut en bas. « Bien que vous n'ayez aucune alliance.

-C'est toujours Miss Granger et cela ne vous regarde pas » répondit-elle aigrement, essayant très fortement de ne pas rougir. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il savait aussi _ça_.

« Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire en dehors de lire, à présent » dit-il calmement. « La mythologie grecque et la psychologie sont deux sujets intéressants. » Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il répondait à sa précédente remarque sur le complexe d'Œdipe. Il ne semblait plus rien avoir à dire, et elle l'observa silencieusement alors qu'il ouvrait une petite porte, révélant un frigo minuscule, d'où il retira une brique de jus d'orange. Prenant un verre dans le placard au-dessus, il fit une pause pour lui jeter un coup d'œil. Elle comprit après quelques instants, mais elle acquiesça finalement et il prit un deuxième verre, leur versant à tous deux de quoi boire.

« Merci » dit-elle doucement en prenant le verre, le sirotant avec reconnaissance. Il ne répondit pas, revint jusqu'au petit salon et tendit la main pour éteindre un téléviseur noir et blanc tournant silencieusement sur son étagère. Elle le regarda s'installer soigneusement dans un des sofas, plaçant son corps de côté pour épargner sa jambe droite, qu'il cala sur le bord du coussin ; relevant les yeux, il rencontra son regard scrutateur et arqua un sourcil avant de désigner de la tête l'autre fauteuil.

S'asseyant, Hermione prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits. « Votre jambe est blessée ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa une épaule. « La majorité de mon corps est blessé » répondit-il sarcastiquement, « d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Ca vous fait mal ?

-Non. Le genou a une mobilité très limitée, en revanche. » Il prit une petite gorgée de jus d'orange, reportant son regard sur la zone en question. « Des dégâts cumulatifs » lâcha-t-il finalement, répondant à la question qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait le courage de lui poser. « J'ai reçu un certain nombre de blessures à ma jambe droite au cours des années. Ça a affaiblit l'articulation. À la fin... Dans la Cabane, je... Suppose que je suis mal tombé et que cela a endommagé plus encore mon genou. Lorsque j'ai pu soigner mes blessures, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux pour ça.

-Et votre voix, c'est à cause de... ? » La sienne se brisa et quand il la regarda, elle effleura sa propre gorge du bout des doigts.

« Oui » répondit-il, fronçant les sourcils. « Mes antécédents médicaux sont-ils vraiment la raison de votre présence ici ?

-Étant donné les raisons de ces blessures et le fait que j'étais moi aussi présente dans la Cabane Hurlante au moment où vous avez été attaqué, si, je dirais que c'est exactement ce pourquoi je suis là » répliqua-t-elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, elle eut le plaisir douteux de voir Severus Snape être totalement pris de court.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez, exactement ? » demanda-t-il doucement. Sa voix était dangereusement calme ; en classe, ce ton aurait été celui précédant de quelques secondes la destruction méthodique du pauvre élève qui avait été suffisamment malchanceux pour déclencher sa colère.

« Tout que vous avez donné à Harry » répondit-elle tranquillement, « corroboré par le portrait d'Albus. » Sa mâchoire se raidit et il regarda au loin tandis qu'un muscle de sa joue tressautait. « Si ça peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux, » offrit-elle, « rares sont les personnes qui ont vu l'intégralité de cela. Personne en dehors de l'Ordre. Et seulement deux ou trois d'entre nous ont tout vu. » Bien qu'en effet, les gens avaient entendu Harry _hurler_ à Voldemort combien Snape aimait sa mère, elle décida sagement de ne pas le mentionner.

Il ne répondit pas ; elle regarda ses mains poser son verre, puis il leva sa main droite pour la reposer avec légèreté sur son bras gauche. De toute évidence, sa tentative de réconfort avait échoué il avait également aussi conservé sa vieille manie de toucher sa marque des Ténèbres durant une conversation le mettant mal à l'aise, comme elle l'avait remarqué des années auparavant.

Il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour recommencer à parler, mais le silence n'avait pas mis mal à l'aise Hermione. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement hostile, de manière assez étonnante la situation était un peu bizarre, mais pas aussi effrayante que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. « Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

C'était la question à laquelle elle redoutait de devoir répondre. « Pour décider de ce que je dois faire ensuite » répondit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et elle entra donc dans les détails. « Dès que j'ai su que vous étiez vivant, je me suis mise en tête de vous parler avant que nous ne décidions si quelqu'un d'autre devait savoir. Et je voulais découvrir ce qui vous était arrivé. »

Snape renifla, cela ne semblait pas sincère. « Attendez mon autobiographie pour ça, Miss Granger. »

Elle finit son verre et le reposa tout le regardant. « Comment avez-vous survécu ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement, décidant qu'il était temps qu'elle pose elle-même les questions.

Il soupira, semblant fatigué, tandis que son air moqueur disparaissait. « Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer à Questions pour un Champion avec vous, Miss Granger. Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous partiez et me laissiez en paix ? »

Hermione se prit au jeu. « Si vous vouliez vraiment être tranquille, vous vous seriez beaucoup mieux caché. » Un nerf tiqua sur le coin de son œil et il détourna le regard alors que ces mots le frappaient de plein fouet.

Le silence se réinstalla pendant quelques minutes, brisé seulement par le faible son de la radio continuant toujours à jouer derrière lui. « La chance » dit-il finalement.

« Pardon ?

-La façon dont j'ai survécu. C'était de la chance. » Fuyant son regard, il s'appuya contre le dossier du sofa et regarda fixement le plafond. « Je ne me suis pas encore décidé si c'était ou non de la malchance.

-Il doit y avoir plus que cela. J'ai vu vos blessures. Nous n'avons pas pu trouver votre pouls.

« Je suis étonné que vous vous soyez donné la peine de vérifier » lâcha-t-il aigrement. « Cependant, je ne suis pas étonné que vous n'ayez pas trouvé. Je suis quasiment certain qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver. Je crois que je suis, cliniquement parlant, mort pendant quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, il me semble me rappeler avoir lu que le cerveau peut seulement survivre pendant six minutes après une privation d'oxygène avant que les dommages soient trop sévères voire irréversibles, mais c'est peut-être faux.

-Comment avez-vous survécu ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Après qu'Arthur Weasley ait été attaqué par Nagini au Ministère, j'étais un de ceux en charge de son traitement... » commença-t-il lentement.

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ça » l'interrompit-elle, surprise.

« Personne ne l'était en dehors de Dumbledore et d'un des guérisseurs. C'était le but » répondit-il sèchement. « Dans tous les cas, j'étais incapable d'inventer un parfait traitement mais j'ai réussi à fabriquer un facsimile potable du venin de Nagini –naturellement, je n'étais pas autorisé à analyser l'original. J'ai donc absorbé le venin synthétisé pour bâtir une tolérance, quelque chose que j'avais déjà fait avec de nombreux poisons et j'avais sur moi à tout moment un certain nombre de potions incluant un dérivé de bézoard inventé par mes soins, une potion de régénération sanguine, des antidotes communs et des potions de soin. Une trousse de premier secours, si vous préférez, conçue pour être prête à toute éventualité. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il le vit et continua doucement. « Je me suis toujours attendu à mourir. C'était inévitable. La seule incertitude qui demeurait était le 'quand' et le 'comment'. Lorsque cela arrivait, ce kit me permettait de survivre, et plus d'une fois. Cependant, ce n'était pas la solution parfaite, comme vous pouvez le voir.

-Vous semblez aller bien » lança-t-elle sans réfléchir. Il arqua un sourcil, une expression presque amère obscurcissant plus encore son regard.

« Vous... » répondit-il d'un ton lourd, « Ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Comme d'habitude » ajouta-t-il méchamment, mais l'insulte manquait réellement de mordant. Il semblait à nouveau fatigué et ses doigts n'avaient pas arrêté de tracer sa marque des Ténèbres, toujours cachée par sa manche.

« Je ne peux pas être aussi ignorante que ça » répliqua-t-elle. « Je vous ai retrouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » Hermione reconnut son froncement de sourcils. C'était l'expression qu'il avait en classe quand il ne trouvait pas quoi que ce soit à critiquer. Se frottant les yeux, il ne répondit pas. Elle rassembla son courage, et enchaîna sur la question suivante. « Où êtes-vous allé, après la Cabane Hurlante ? »

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce qu'il réponde, mais il le fit, semblant toujours d'humeur curieusement bavarde. « Çà et là, d'abord, trouvant des cachettes provisoires alors que je guérissais. Puis j'ai quitté le pays. J'ai passé un certain temps en Asie, puis en Amérique. A ne rien faire. A voyager. A découvrir le monde » ajouta-t-il d'une voix lourde d'ironie. Ses yeux étaient à présent fermés, son ton s'adoucissait. Il semblait presque ivre et elle se demanda quels médicaments il prenait et ce qu'ils lui faisaient.

« Vous êtes arrivé ici il y a deux ans » le poussa-t-elle doucement alors qu'il s'était tu. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda, avant de soupirer.

« Mon propriétaire parle apparemment beaucoup trop. Oui, en effet. Je suis revenu en Grande-Bretagne il y a trois ans, déménageant d'un endroit à l'autre. J'étais lassé de tout cela. Après avoir pérégriné dans tout le pays quelques mois, j'ai vu cette caravane à vendre. Je l'ai achetée, ainsi qu'une voiture, j'ai roulé un peu et j'ai atterri ici. Je me suis dit que ça ferait l'affaire. Garé ici. Fin de l'histoire. » Ses phrases paraissaient plus courtes à vu d'œil et l'histoire était de plus en plus entrecoupée. « C'est fini les questions ?

-Non, pas encore » répondit-elle lentement, certaine que quelque chose clochait. « Je ne pense pas que je devrais rester plus longtemps. Mais je n'ai toujours pas pris ma décision. Serait-il possible que je vienne vous reparler une autre fois ?

-Y'a-t-il une quelconque autre façon pour que vous arrêtiez sans que cela n'aboutisse à mon arrestation ? »

C'était ce qu'elle obtiendrait de plus proche d'un accord. Décidant de ne pas pousser davantage sa chance, elle acquiesça et se leva. « Merci d'avoir bien voulu me parler. »

.

oOo

.

« Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda avidement Harry quand elle revint. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as l'air bizarre. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a... Je sais pas, attaquée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non » répondit lentement Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « Il était... Encore une fois, c'était trop facile. Il m'a fait entrer sans problème, a répondu à mes questions. Oh, il était aussi désagréable que toujours, mais je ne pense pas qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait. C'était vraiment étrange.

-Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? » demanda Ginny.

« Non » répéta-t-elle d'une voix assurée. « Non, il n'allait en aucun cas bien. » Elle leur décrivit ses blessures, tout du moins celles qu'elle connaissait et répéta ce qu'il lui avait dit sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Et il t'a dit tout ça aussi librement ? » demanda Harry. « Ca n'a pas de sens. Tu es sûre que c'était Snape et pas un dingue se faisant passer pour lui ?

-Je suis certaine que c'était lui. Je pense qu'il est malade, ou qu'il a l'été récemment Je pense aussi qu'il prend des médicaments. Vers la fin, sa voix a changé et si je n'avais pas été présente depuis presque une heure, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était ivre. Je suppose que ça le rend plus bavard, mais il y autre chose.

-Comme quoi ? »

« Je suis presque certaine maintenant qu'il voulait être retrouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était lassé de tout ça, avant d'emménager là où il est maintenant. Quand on y pense… Il est seul et en fuite depuis dix ans. Cela doit faire un sale effet à n'importe quel esprit.

-Tu penses que quoi, qu'il est devenu fou ?

-Non. Certainement pas. Non... Je pense juste qu'il a été très solitaire, pendant très longtemps. C'était comme s'il était soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler à quelqu'un.

-Je suppose que c'est logique » concéda Harry. « Je veux dire, l'aide que nous avons reçue après la guerre, ce n'était pas grand chose, mais au moins on nous a offert une sorte de récompense. S'il garde à l'intérieur de lui tous ces souvenirs depuis une décennie... Je suppose que devenir bizarre est normal.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? » demanda Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner chez lui et lui parler encore, découvrir si c'était bien les médicaments ou si son esprit est altéré ou je ne sais quoi. J'ai encore beaucoup de questions à lui poser, de toute façon. Quand nous saurons dans quel état il est, peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose. Mais... Nous lui sommes redevables. Chacun d'entre nous. L'Ordre, le Ministère, le monde sorcier dans son intégralité. Je veux essayer de découvrir ce qu'il veut ; voir si nous pouvons rembourser un peu de notre dette. Il est de retour pour une raison précise. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je le découvrirais.

-Et tu n'as jamais pu résister à un défi » ajouta Harry, riant légèrement. Elle essaya de lui jeter un regard noir, mais il avait raison. Snape avait toujours été une énigme, et maintenant elle avait une chance de s'y attaquer.

Elle avait du mal à contenir son impatience.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : le prochain chapitre arrivera peu de temps après le nouvel an.

.

Aë : Et pour la vf aussi, je pense.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum. Bizarre tout ça… Je me demande ce qu'il se passe chez Severus. Je suis comme Hermione, je veux savoir ^^

.

Note de **Cricri** : sûrement les restes du venin…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

C'était Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait été un espion et un agent double pendant deux guerres, et pourtant il était là, sans protection apparente. _(C'est peut-être la meilleure façon de se protéger…)_

.

Ce fut Ginny qui demanda avec hésitation, « Est-ce que tu veux le dire à Ron ? »_ (Surtout pas !)_

.

Il vit tout seul depuis maintenant dix ans. Il peut être devenu aussi barge que Fol Œil l'était. _(Il faudrait plus que dix ans pour égaler Fol Œil ^^) _Aë : Boarf, qui sait O_O** en tout cas vigilance constante ^^**

.

« Je suppose que ce serait trop espérer que vous ne souhaitiez partir de votre propre chef._ (Tu la connais trop bien ^^)_**(elle n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien)**

.

« Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être étonné que Potter n'ait jamais surmonté son complexe d'Œdipe. _(Tiens, je me faisais justement la réflexion ^^)_**(****c'est pas faux)**

.

« En réalité, j'étais étonnée que vous sachiez ce qu'est le complexe d'Œdipe... Monsieur. »** (et une réplique snapienne)**

.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il savait aussi _ça_._ (En même temps…)_

.

Y a-t-il une chance pour que vous partiez et me laissiez en paix ? »_ (Aucune ^^)_


	4. Chapter 4

Note de Loten : Bonne année, tout le monde.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Le doute grandit avec la connaissance" **

**\- Von Goethe**

Quand Hermione y retourna une semaine plus tard, elle le trouva debout devant la caravane, fumant une cigarette. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement étonné de la voir, sa seule réaction fut de froncer les sourcils en la regardant s'approcher. « Je ne savais pas que vous fumiez » commenta-t-elle, faute de mieux.

« J'ai commencé quand j'avais quatorze ans » répondit-il. « Puis j'ai réalisé que c'était une crise d'adolescent mélodramatique et j'ai arrêté peu après. J'ai recommencé dans les dernières années de la guerre ; j'étais sous stress permanent, après tout » ajouta-t-il sèchement. « Vous êtes venue pour me poser plus encore de questions, je suppose ?

-J'en ai bien peur. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé de tout ceci à qui que ce soit, cependant est-ce que vous voulez que je repasse plus tard ?

-Je n'ai que du temps libre ces derniers temps » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. « Vous devrez attendre que je finisse ma cigarette. Je ne fume pas à l'intérieur et mes voisins sont tous des vacanciers Moldus qui n'ont pas à entendre ce genre de conversation. » Elle acquiesça et s'appuya contre la caravane, l'observant du coin de l'œil il semblait aller mieux qu'à leur dernière rencontre, bien plus alerte. Exhalant un mince panache de fumée, ses yeux se tournèrent pendant une seconde vers elle et se durcirent légèrement. Elle détourna le regard, il semblait être d'une humeur moins coopérative.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il écrasa sa cigarette sur le côté de la caravane et laissa tomber son mégot dans ce qui semblait être une bouteille de vin, posée près des marches et à demie remplie d'eau. Se retournant, il rentra sans lui accorder un regard. Réprimant un soupir, elle le suivit et referma la porte derrière elle, se demandant si les dix dernières années lui avaient fait oublier les bonnes manières ou s'il ne les avait jamais apprises.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? » demanda-t-il. La radio omniprésente tournait lorsqu'elle entra ; il ajusta le volume avant de se laisser choir sur le sofa, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Prenant une chaise, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la radio.

« Devons-nous vraiment laisser la radio allumée ?

-Oui » lâcha-t-il simplement, tournant à contrecœur le volume vers le bas avant de reporter sur elle son regard impatient. Apparemment il n'allait pas être aussi aisé de lui soutirer des informations, aujourd'hui. « Quelles autres questions avez-vous, Miss Granger ? Il se peut que j'aie beaucoup de temps libre, mais je refuse de le gâcher en vous parlant plus que nécessaire.

-Qui répond aux questions alors ? » le défia-t-elle. « Vous pensiez que qui vous retrouverait ? »

Sa lèvre se plissa. « Je suppose qu'il était idiot de ma part de ne pas m'attendre à ce que l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout continuerait à me pourrir la vie » répondit-il aigrement. Elle roula des yeux en guise de réponse, refusant d'être intimidée, et il demanda froidement « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour ma vie ?

-Ce n'est pas soudain » contra-t-elle doucement, sentant que c'était une question importante. « Nous vous avons cherché pendant longtemps. Puisque nous ne trouvions aucun indice, les recherches ont stagné, jusqu'à ce que je vous revoie à Londres et que je ne réalise que vous étiez vivant et que vous pourriez être facilement retrouvé. Bien que je ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi… Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années ? »

Il haussa une épaule, sans la regarder. « J'ai mes raisons.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas revenu avant ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. « Même si j'admets que vous êtes intelligente, Miss Granger, c'est à contrecœur. Soyez-le pour cette conversation, voulez-vous ? Quelle aurait été la réaction du monde sorcier si j'étais revenu juste après la guerre ? Même après avoir dévoilé au monde entier quelles étaient mes véritables motivations ? Si j'avais eu la chance de ne pas être exécuté à vue, je me serais retrouvé à Azkaban immédiatement. Ayant déjà goûté à la chose pendant la précédente guerre, je n'ai absolument aucune envie de retenter l'expérience.

-Très bien » concéda-t-elle. « Mais, et après ?

-Les réactions auraient été les mêmes. Et le seront sans doute toujours quand vous aurez toutes vos réponses et alerterez le reste du monde.

-Vous ne pouvez en être certain.

-Oh ? » demanda-t-il, le regard étincelant de colère. « Et pourtant, même ma maison a été brûlée. » Elle ne put réprimer un tressaillement et il sourit. « Oui, je sais. J'ai essayé d'y revenir pour prendre des provisions et je l'ai trouvée en ruines.

-Je suis désolée.

-Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il. « Vous n'êtes pas celle qui a fait ça. L'endroit était horrible de toute façon. » Son sarcasme ne semblait pas sincère cela devait l'avoir touché. « Dans tous les cas, ils n'avaient aucune raison de détruire la maison s'ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité de son propriétaire. Je l'ai pris comme un avertissement et j'ai fui.

-Je peux comprendre » dit-elle à contrecœur. « Mais si vous croyez que les gens seront si hostiles à votre retour, pourquoi vouloir être retrouvé ? Peu importe à quel point vous en ayez assez de votre propre compagnie, vous ne voudriez probablement pas en prendre le risque.

-Et, bien sûr, vous êtes une experte en devenir pour dire ça, je suppose » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante, le regard scintillant de colère. « Vous, une de celles qui faisait tant contre moi, vous, qui rendiez ma vie plus difficile encore que ce qu'elle était déjà, vous, qui faisiez partie de ceux croyant que je n'étais capable que du pire. »

_Bon, voilà le Snape auquel je m'attendais_. « Vous avez raison » admit-elle tout bas. « Mais vous vous rendiez les choses tellement difficiles par vous-même, monsieur. Votre attitude nous poussait à croire le pire de vous. »

Pendant un instant, la fureur dans son regard fut menaçante, il en découlait de la haine presque pure ; alors brusquement la tension le quitta et il rit rudement, un son rauque et plein d'amertume. « Oui, je suppose que j'ai dû faire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Récolter ce que l'on sème, si c'est bien l'expression. »

Rassurée qu'il ne soit pas aussi en colère que ce qu'il semblait, elle rassembla de nouveau ses idées, ses brusques changements d'humeurs étaient pour le moins déconcertants, et elle devait rester concentrée. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, monsieur.

-Non, en effet » acquiesça-t-il. « Je me rappelle cependant vous avoir demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler 'monsieur' lors de votre dernière visite. Je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis très longtemps maintenant.

-Dois-je vous appeler Tobias, alors ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

Il grimaça. « Certainement pas » répondit-il, ne faisant aucun nouveau commentaire sur son choix extrêmement évident de pseudonyme.

Hermione hésita. « Severus, alors ? » suggéra-t-elle prudemment, incertaine de savoir s'il accepterait les conséquences de tout ceci. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler Mr. Snape sans se sentir un peu stupide.

Quelque chose vacilla un instant dans son regard, bien qu'elle ne sache pas trop ce que c'était. Il haussa les épaules dédaigneusement, détournant son regard d'elle comme si tout cela était sans importance. « C'est toujours mon nom. »

Acquiesçant légèrement, elle réfléchit à sa prochaine question. Apparemment, il ne lui dirait pas pourquoi il avait décidé de cesser de se cacher. « Vous savez ce qui s'est passé à la fin de la guerre ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En partie. J'ai repris connaissance peut-être une minute avant la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'étais donc au courant de cela. Ça aurait été difficile de le manquer » ajouta-t-il après réflexion, frottant à nouveau distraitement son bras gauche - elle se demanda s'il savait au moins qu'il le faisait.

« Vous l'avez ressenti ? »

Il acquiesça, mécontent. « Oui, je l'ai ressenti. » Après un moment il changea de sujet, revenant à sa précédente question. « J'ai volé une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier peu de temps après que tout soit arrivé, peut-être une semaine ou deux plus tard. Je sais qui est mort et qui a été emprisonné, peu d'autres choses. Depuis mon retour en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai souscris un abonnement, je suis donc mieux informé des actualités.

-Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous vouliez savoir sur ce qui s'est passé après… Que vous soyez parti ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante.

« Quelle importance, maintenant ? » rétorqua-t-il tranquillement, apparemment absorbé par l'étude de sa manche. Après un long moment il releva le regard vers le sien, et elle comprit qu'il voulait tout savoir, mais ne demanderait jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle commença à raconter une fois de plus l'histoire dans son intégralité, depuis leur départ de la Cabane Hurlante.

Pendant toute l'histoire, Snape ne réagit pas. Il semblait à peine écouter, mais elle savait qu'il était concentré sur chacun de ses mots. Quand elle se tut, il regarda le mur pendant quelques temps, pensif, ses lèvres formant un sourire fin, qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux. « Je regrette seulement de ne pas avoir pu voir le visage de Bella quand elle s'est rendue compte que c'était une traître à son sang qui l'avait tuée » dit-il tout bas.

Malgré elle, Hermione rit doucement. « Je dois l'admettre, c'était un véritable spectacle » acquiesça-t-elle. Il fit un signe de tête, fixant toujours le mur.

« Et je regrette de ne pas avoir vu _son_ visage quand il a appris que je l'avais trahi » ajouta-t-il avec une soudaine sauvagerie dans la voix, le regard étincelant inutile de demander ce qu'il voulait dire. « Si je devais vraiment regretter quelque chose dans tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est de ne pas avoir pu le défier face à face et lui dire ce que je pensais vraiment de lui. » La frustration et la haine étaient perceptibles dans sa voix, qui était maintenant semblable à un grondement. Elle ne pouvait pas même imaginer ce que cela pouvait être de devoir servir quelqu'un que l'on déteste et craint si intensément.

« Harry s'est assuré qu'il le sache » dit-elle doucement, se rappelant la voix de son ami criant « _Severus Snape n'était pas des vôtres._ »

Il ne répondit pas, et son épouvantable colère semblait se défaire lentement – à moins qu'il ne la réprime – et laissa sur son visage son habituelle expression impassible. « Merci de me l'avoir dit » lâcha-t-il finalement, un peu tendu.

« Vous méritiez de savoir » reprit-elle très bas. « Ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans vous. »

Son regard s'écarquilla légèrement, et quelque chose d'inconnu sembla se former dans la profondeur de ses yeux, avant qu'il ne renifle « Comme c'est touchant. Arrêtez de jouer à la sentimentale avec moi, Miss Granger j'avais presque réussi à oublier que vous étiez une Gryffondor. »

Elle le soupçonnait avoir besoin de temps pour absorber ce qu'elle lui avait dit, elle se leva. « Je dois y aller, de toute façon. Puis-je revenir ?

-Toujours plus de questions ? » demanda-t-il sombrement.

« Encore une ou deux, oui. » Elle s'interrompit. « Harry voudra parler avec vous à un moment ou à un autre, je pense » annonça-t-elle avec soin. Un nerf tressauta sous son œil alors qu'il se tendait presque imperceptiblement et elle comprit sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit que ce n'était pas encore une option envisageable. « Pas avant quelques temps, cependant » continua-t-elle. « Il a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à la situation, lui aussi. Je reviendrais la semaine prochaine, si cela vous va ?

-Faites comme vous voulez » lâcha-t-il, mordant. « Vous viendrez, de toute façon. » Elle choisit de ne pas y répondre, car s'il n'avait réellement pas voulu lui parler, il l'en aurait facilement empêchée.

« Dans ce cas, au revoir... Severus. »

.

oOo

.

« Eh bien, comment ça s'est passé, cette fois ?

-Oh, je pense que j'ai retrouvé son ancien lui » répondit Hermione, roulant des yeux et souriant légèrement au souvenir. « Beaucoup moins bavard et beaucoup plus sarcastique. C'était presque comme être en cours avec lui.

-Alors il n'est plus malade maintenant ?

-Non, si c'était bien le problème. Je lui demanderai la prochaine fois. Je voulais le faire aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas osé.

-La prochaine fois ? » répéta Harry.

« Oui. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma visite à lui raconter ce qui était arrivé après notre départ de la Cabane Hurlante. Il a su quand Voldemort est tombé et aussi qui est mort, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il savait sur la fin de la guerre, donc je l'ai aidé à compléter le reste. » Elle répéta les détails de la conversation.

« Et tu vas y retourner ? » demanda Ginny, curieuse.

« Oui. J'ai découvert ce qu'il a fait pendant tout ce temps et pourquoi il n'est pas revenu -enfin, en partie, il ne désire pas vraiment donner ses raisons. Je veux toujours découvrir ce qui lui est arrivé. Combien il a souffert à cause de nous. »

Il y eut un silence inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry acquiesce lentement. « Ca me semble juste, je suppose. Après ça, par contre, il faudra commencer à le dire aux autres.

-Je sais. Je vais essayer de découvrir ce qu'il veut vraiment, et pourquoi il est de retour maintenant. Je ne pense pas qu'il me le dise, mais je peux toujours essayer.

-Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Ginny, tout sourire. Hermione sourit en retour.

« En fait, oui. Me disputer avec lui est beaucoup plus amusant quand on sait qu'il ne peut plus donner de retenue. » Cela les fit tous rire, et Harry posa la main sur son bras.

« Je suis heureux que tu l'aies retrouvé. Tu as raison, nous lui devons tout. Peut-être que maintenant, nous pouvons commencer à payer cette dette.

-S'il nous laisse faire. »

.

oOo

.

Il était à nouveau dehors, bricolant une roue de la jeep dégommée quand elle vint la semaine suivante. Levant les yeux à son approche, il fit un signe brusque de tête vers la caravane. Comprenant l'allusion, elle entra à l'intérieur, en profitant pour éteindre la radio et l'observant par la fenêtre alors qu'il travaillait, pesant de tout son poids sur sa jambe gauche alors que la droite restait presque immobile et étendue de manière étrange sur le côté.

Après quelques minutes, il se leva lentement, étirant les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules avant de boiter vers elle. Avec un regard irrité, il ralluma la radio et elle soupira. « Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser éteinte ?

-Non » répondit-il rapidement. Après un moment il ajouta sèchement. « C'est ... nécessaire.

-Nécessaire ? » répéta-t-elle, perplexe. « Vous ne pouvez même pas écouter correctement. »

Il acquiesça et, après une longue réflexion, s'expliqua. « Je n'aime pas le silence à présent. Les bruits de fond m'aident à, oh... Me distraire. Ils… M'empêchent de ressasser des choses auxquelles je n'ai aucune envie de penser. » Hermione réfléchit à son point de vue. Il reprit maladroitement. « Si c'est la musique que vous n'aimez pas, je peux changer la station.

-Non. C'est bon. Je ne suis pas du tout habituée aux bruits de fond, c'est tout. »

Il acquiesça encore et détourna le regard, rejoignant le lavabo pour se laver les mains. Après un moment il demanda avec un soupçon de son sarcasme habituel. « Alors, quel est le thème de vos questions du jour ? »

Prenant une profonde respiration, elle posa la question qui pouvait bien tout ruiner. « Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas quand je suis venue dans votre caravane, la première fois ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas ce dont vous parlez.

-Je pense que si » insista-t-elle. « Et je pense que vous espériez que je ne remarquerais rien.

-Je ne veux pas en parler » répondit Snape. Son ton répressif accentuait ses paroles ; c'était un sujet dangereux.

Pendant des années, elle -ainsi que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard- avait été conditionnée à obéir à ce ton, cessant immédiatement de parler ; il lui fallut tout son courage pour répondre, audacieuse « Eh bien, cela devra venir tôt ou tard, à moins que ce ne soit un incident isolé, et vous devez donc le dire à quelqu'un.

-Et cela doit obligatoirement être vous ? » renifla-t-il.

« Je suis celle qui vous a posé la question » contra-t-elle.

Pendant le long silence qui suivit, le seul bruit fut celui qu'émettait la radio, dans son coin. Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, il leur versa silencieusement à tous deux une boisson et revint dans le salon, le suivant, elle s'installa dans le fauteuil et attendit.

« Ce n'était pas un incident isolé » admit-il finalement, regardant fixement le mur devant elle, l'air lointain. « Au risque de sembler cliché, vous m'avez vu pendant un mauvais jour. Bien que je suppose qu'il serait plus précis de dire que vous m'avez vu dans le contrecoup de plusieurs mauvais jours. » Il ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il disait ; elle avait l'impression qu'il pensait très fort à quelque chose. « Dois-je supposer qu'aujourd'hui, vous n'avez à poser que des questions sur ma santé ? » demanda-t-il, indifférent.

« Oui » admit-elle.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, pinçant l'arrête de son nez. « Pourquoi dois-je toujours me retrouver coincé ? » murmura-t-il. La remarque ne lui était pas directement adressée, donc Hermione resta silencieuse, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qui le dérangeait. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il lui parla, sa voix hachée et dure. « Je vais être honnête avec vous, parce que je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Avant que je ne commence, je veux que vous promettiez que cela restera entre nous.

-Que je promette ? » répéta-t-elle, incertaine.

« Oui. Je n'exige pas un quelconque Serment Inviolable, simplement votre promesse que vous ne le direz à personne. Outre mon avis sur votre personne, je sais que vous êtes honnête, au moins » ajouta-t-il en une faible tentative de retrouver son dédain habituel.

« Je ne peux pas promettre sans savoir ce que vous allez me dire » protesta-t-elle.

« Je vous assure que ça concerne ma santé et mes raisons de sortir de l'ombre, rien de plus. Votre parole, Miss Granger, ou cette conversation est terminée. »

Sans prendre en compte sa remarque précédente sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, bien que, si c'était vrai, alors il n'était pas du tout en position de poser des conditions, elle y réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. Plutôt que de s'irriter inutilement, la lueur dans son regard semblait plus approuver sa prudence qu'autre chose. Quoi qu'il ait à dire, c'était clairement très important pour lui et il voulait en parler à quelqu'un._ Pourquoi moi ? Est-ce simplement parce que j'étais là ? _Elle s'en soucierait plus tard. « Vous l'avez » annonça-t-elle finalement.

Snape acquiesça une nouvelle fois. « Très bien. Aucune interruption jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé, s'il vous plaît. » Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Apparemment, il n'avait pas prévu d'avoir cette conversation maintenant, voire jamais. « Quand vous m'avez revu la première fois, » commença-t-il lentement, « Je venais de finir de prendre une médication à très haute dose pour faire face à un problème permanent. La médication est de ma propre invention et a certains effets secondaires malheureux. Comme vous avez pu le voir, cela affecte mon humeur et mon discours. En un sens, ces effets secondaires sont la raison pour laquelle je ne me cache plus. Le traitement n'est plus vraiment efficace. Pour être honnête, j'ai besoin de ressources pour en inventer un meilleur. »

Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de reprendre son examen du mur. « Vous vous demandez sans doute quelle est cette maladie. Je ne peux pas vous le dire, parce que je ne le sais pas. Elle affecte mon système nerveux et probablement certaines zones de mon cerveau. La plupart du temps, je suis en forme, comme je l'ai toujours été. De temps en temps, j'ai ce que j'appelle des crises ; une légère crise peut n'être que des spasmes musculaires dans le bras gauche et une rigidité au niveau des doigts. Une crise plus forte, comme celle dont je me remettais quand vous êtes venue la première fois, peut comprendre un évanouissement, une paralysie locale et provisoire, des spasmes musculaires violents qui peuvent s'aggraver en attaques, une perte complète de la concentration et de la parole, des migraines atroces, mais également toute combinaison de ces symptômes. »

Il y eut une autre pause, mais il ne semblait pas avoir fini de parler. Puis, il continua. « Les crises ne sont pas plus fréquentes maintenant que juste après la guerre, mais les potions que j'utilise pour mon traitement ne marchent plus comme elles le devraient. J'ai commencé à développer une résistance. J'essaye de créer une alternative mais j'ai besoin d'accéder à un laboratoire correct et à une vaste gamme d'ingrédients plutôt que de rester limité à ce que je peux faire pousser. C'est pourquoi je ne me cache plus, Miss Granger ; parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire ; ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le ton tout à fait impassible de sa voix, ou le regard morne qu'il portait sur le mur. Tremblant, elle essaya de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. « Les… Tremblements… » commença-t-elle soigneusement. « Ils ressemblent à ceux qu'on ressent après avoir reçu le Doloris. Cette maladie... Pourrait-elle en être la conséquence ? Vous y avez été plus exposé que toute autre personne dans le monde sorcier.

-Probablement » concéda-t-il, en acquiesçant. « J'imagine que cela doit être la cause première, avec une accumulation d'autres sorts et blessures. Et les Londubat sont la preuve vivante de ce que peut engendrer ce sortilège sur le cerveau.

-Frank et Alice sont morts il y a sept ans. » lui dit-elle doucement, « à quelques semaines l'un de l'autre.

-Bien » répondit-il crûment après un instant. « Personne ne devrait vivre comme ça. »

Cela semblait dur et insensible, mais intérieurement Hermione était d'accord avec lui, au moins un peu. Il lui était aussi venu à l'esprit qu'il était possible qu'il ait été là quand Bellatrix et Barty Crouton avaient torturé les deux Aurors jusqu'à la folie et elle trembla, chassant tout de suite cette pensée de son esprit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse passer à une autre question, il tourna son regard sur elle, soudain attentif.

« Vous connaissez les effets secondaires du Doloris. De tels effets sont rares, Miss Granger... » Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il examinait son visage. « Pas Potter, car si quelqu'un peut subir un Impardonnable sans conséquence, ce serait lui... » Il inspira avec difficulté. « Quand avez-vous été torturée ? »

Eh bien, c'était ennuyeux. Ça allait être bizarre si elle ne pouvait plus garder un seul secret loin de lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il utilisait la légilimencie non plus ; il était simplement très observateur. « En dernière année, » dit-elle tranquillement. « Quand nous avons été retenus au manoir Malfoy. Ce fut seulement une fois, mais apparemment ce fut bien assez.

-Il affecte les gens différemment » murmura-t-il d'un air distrait, le regard toujours autant curieux. « Qui était-ce ? »

_Est-ce que ça compte ?_ « Bellatrix Lestrange. »

La colère apparut dans ses yeux noirs et il détourna le regard. « Je regrette beaucoup de choses de mon passé » dit-il finalement. « Un de mes plus grands regrets, c'est de ne pas l'avoir tuée quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » Il expira lentement, la colère s'effaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son habituel masque impassible. « Il semble que les victimes de Bella sont plus susceptibles de développer des effets secondaires, s'ils survivent.

-Elle vous a attaqué ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Fréquemment » lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide. « Elle était le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, quand il ne voulait pas se salir les mains lui-même. » Son dangereux ton de voix était de retour. Cette fois Hermione l'écouta ; ce n'était pas un sujet qu'elle voulait aborder avec lui. « Les effets secondaires ont été sévères, pour vous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Après tout ce que vous avez décrit, pas beaucoup. Spasmes musculaires, parfois des migraines légères. Ils ne durent jamais longtemps et ils n'arrivent pas très souvent. Ils sont...

-Désagréables » suggéra-t-il sèchement. Elle acquiesça piteusement, appréciant le sous-entendu ironique dans le choix de ses mots. Il bougea avec difficulté avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa cuisine pour fouiller un placard d'où il sortit une petite fiole en verre remplie d'un liquide bleu laiteux. « Ca vous aidera. Si les attaques sont sévères, cela les arrêtera sans doute complètement. » Pendant un instant, son regard la jaugea elle resta confuse, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. « Pour quelqu'un de votre taille et de votre poids, je dirais trois gouttes par jour, jusqu'à ce que la fiole soit vide. Si les attaques persistent, je pourrais vous en donner plus. Cela ne me fait plus grand chose.

-Merci » répondit-elle tranquillement, prenant soigneusement la fiole de sa main. Ses doigts étaient froids. En ouvrant prudemment la fiole, elle renifla le contenu avant de lever le compte-gouttes vers ses lèvres ; le goût était étrange et ressemblait curieusement à du chlore.

Interprétant correctement son expression, il nota, sardonique, « Le goût est une autre propriété regrettable que je n'ai pas pu changer.

-Merci quand même » répéta-t-elle, rebouchant doucement la fiole et la mettant dans sa poche. « Vos attaques... » commença-t-elle avec hésitation. « Est-ce qu'elles... Sont progressives ?

-Vous voulez dire, est-ce qu'elles finiront par me tuer si je ne trouve pas de meilleur traitement ? » lança-t-il froidement. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement. D'où ma présence ici, où je peux me cacher. »

_Il aurait dû demander de l'aide plus tôt_. Mais elle savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait ; son regard lui disait tout. Il ne croyait pas que quelqu'un l'aurait aidé s'il l'avait demandé et même maintenant, il était toujours si fier, refusant d'admettre ses faiblesses. Si la perspective de mourir le dérangeait, il ne le montrait pas. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Un frisson le traversa, une expression étrange flashant sur son visage un instant ; un regard interrogateur, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle l'aide vraiment, mêlé de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du regret. « Un laboratoire. Un accès illimité à tous les ingrédients dont j'aurais besoin. Une protection pendant que je travaille.

-Protection ?

-La plupart des personnes, quand ils entendront que je suis vivant, ne réagiront pas avec votre horripilante curiosité, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il sèchement. « Ils seront beaucoup plus enclins à l'hostilité, à me jeter des sorts d'abord, et poser les questions ensuite. Lutter contre les tentatives d'assassinats perd rapidement de son charme, je vous l'assure.

-Où…

-Je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi j'ai arrêté de me cacher. Je comptais vraiment tomber sur un membre de l'Ordre, plutôt que du Ministère -qui, je le soupçonne, est toujours collectivement incapable de trouver même ne serait-ce que son propre dos avec une carte entre les mains.

-Il y a quelques membres de l'Ordre au Ministère, maintenant » contra-t-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas glousser à son commentaire.

« Et regardez la différence que cela fait » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Concédant qu'il marquait un point, elle haussa les épaules. « Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je supposais que si un membre de l'Ordre me retrouvait, ils auraient l'influence suffisante pour trouver une solution, si toutefois je n'étais pas tué à vue –ce qui aurait simplifié la question, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr » répéta-t-elle, avec autant de sarcasme qu'elle l'osa ; une lueur faible passa dans son regard et elle crut y déceler de l'amusement. Elle réfléchit à ses demandes et une idée merveilleuse et épouvantable commença à germer dans son esprit. Ce serait presque impossible, mais si elle pouvait y parvenir...

« Vous pensez à quelque chose » exposa-t-il, l'observant, les yeux plissés.

« Je pense que j'ai peut-être une solution » acquiesça-t-elle lentement. « Ca sera très difficile. En fait, peut-être même impossible. Il y aura des objections… Je verrai ce que je peux faire.

-Vous réalisez, je suppose, que quelqu'un d'autre, dans votre position, s'en irait tout simplement.

-Pas quelqu'un d'autre, monsieur… Severus » se corrigea-t-elle maladroitement sous son regard noir. « Pas dans l'Ordre, au moins. Nous vous devons trop. J'essaierai de trouver une façon de faire. Est-ce que… Je veux dire, combien de temps ai-je ?

-Je ne risque pas de m'effondrer immédiatement » dit-il sèchement. « J'imagine avoir peut-être un an devant moi avant que la potion ne cesse totalement de faire effet et les attaques ne me tueront pas nécessairement après cela.

-Ca ne me prendra pas aussi longtemps. Je vais devoir informer certaines personnes que vous êtes en vie, cependant, et c'est ça qui, je pense, prendra le plus de temps.

-Cela va causer beaucoup de remue-ménage » acquiesça-t-il, sardonique. « Puis des accusations de mensonges ou de folie, suivie par des demandes de preuves et des débats infinis sur quoi faire de cette nouvelle information et pour finir, une imitation collective d'un poulet sans tête. »

De nouveau elle réprima sévèrement sa forte envie de glousser. « Quelque chose comme ça, sans doute » répondit-elle diplomatiquement, ses lèvres légèrement pincées alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas sourire. « Je pense que je vais y aller. Il reste encore beaucoup de choses à régler. » Elle se leva et le regarda. « Merci pour la potion. Et merci de vous être confié à moi.

-Je n'avais pas le choix » contra-t-il, balançant sa jambe raide hors du sofa pour se lever à son tour. « Néanmoins, je suppose qu'il y avait de pires possibilités que vous » ajouta-t-il presque à contrecœur.

« Merci » répondit-elle, sarcastique, lui lançant un faible sourire qu'il ignora complètement. « Je ne sais pas quand je repasserai vous voir. Je suis certaine que vous survivrez.

-Avec un effort héroïque, je pense peut-être pouvoir gérer quelques jours sans parler avec vous » rétorqua-t-il, sa voix ayant retrouvé son habituel ton moqueur. « Dans tous les cas, j'ai aussi un téléphone portable.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment » répéta-t-il, réellement amusé. Fouillant dans sa poche, il en sortit un crayon et un papier où il gribouilla un numéro avant de lui tendre. « Au revoir. Et… Merci » ajouta-t-il maladroitement, apparemment pas habitué à utiliser ce mot.

« Au revoir. »

.

oOo

.

Plutôt que d'aller droit chez Harry et Ginny pour son rapport, Hermione retourna à son propre appartement et s'effondra sur son lit, émotionnellement épuisée. Les larmes piquaient ses yeux alors qu'elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle avait appris ; c'était trop horrible pour y penser, sans parler de vivre avec. Tout ce qu'il avait subi, tout ce qu'il avait enduré, pour eux, pour eux tous, et il en avait été laissé terriblement endommagé, peut-être mourant. Après un certain temps perdu dans ses pensées, elle décida que l'expression morne de son visage était le pire, ces yeux morts et résignés qui allaient hanter ses cauchemars pour de nombreuses nuits à venir. Il semblait accepter l'idée de continuer à souffrir sans que personne ne soit enclin à l'aider, comme si c'était le lot de sa vie.

C'était le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Ca l'avait été jusqu'ici ! Merlin... Elle se sentit malade et après un moment, elle enfonça son visage dans on oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait pour Severus Snape et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**Note de Manelor:**

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother." - Severus Rogue n'était pas des vôtres. Rogue était dans le camp de Dumbledore. Dans son camp depuis le moment où vous avez commencé à traquer ma mère. (HP7, Page 790, chapitre 36, lignes 23 à 25)

.

Note de Loten : Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.

.

Aë : Et hop ^^ Merci à _Socks_, **Cricri**, et Darksev.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'avoue que je commence vraiment à apprécier cette fic :D La manière dont Severus est dépeint est tellement… Logique.

Vivement le prochain chapitre ! :D

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Elle détourna le regard, il semblait être d'une humeur moins coopérative.** (Snape, quoi?)**

.

« Devons-nous vraiment laisser la radio allumée ? _(Franchement Hermione, là tu exagères…)_

.

« Même si j'admets que vous êtes intelligente, Miss Granger, c'est à contrecœur. **(compliment)**

.

Me disputer avec lui est beaucoup plus amusant quand on sait qu'il ne peut plus donner de retenue. » **(mieux qu'avec Ron?)**

.

-S'il nous laisse faire. »_ (C'est tout le problème…)_** c'est Snape… il pense qu'il ne mérite pas !**

.

Comprenant l'allusion, elle entra à l'intérieur, en profitant pour éteindre la radio _**(**__**mais de quoi je me mêle)**_

.

Outre mon avis sur votre personne, je sais que vous êtes honnête, au moins » ajouta-t-il en une faible tentative de retrouver son dédain habituel.** (sympa comme remarque)**

.

C'est pourquoi je ne me cache plus, Miss Granger ; parce que je n'ai pas le choix. »_ (Ca tombe bien que ce soit elle qui t'ait retrouvé alors ^^)_

.

« Qui était-ce ? »

_Est-ce que ça compte ?_ « Bellatrix Lestrange. »** (rajouterait-elle un sort vicieux?)**

.

« Un de mes plus grands regrets, c'est de ne pas l'avoir tuée quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. » _(Qui n'aurait pas ce regret ?)_

.

« Au revoir. Et… Merci » ajouta-t-il maladroitement, apparemment pas habitué à utiliser ce mot._ (Oh oooooh !)_

.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle pleurait pour Severus Snape et elle avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la dernière.** (pas la première fois… intéressant !)**


	5. Chapter 5

Note de Loten : Hermione a un plan.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

"Et ce passé hanté vous suivra comme un chien perdu sur la plage  
Mordillant votre voie jusqu'à ce que vous ne soyez hors de portée."

**Josh Woodward, 'Fight the Sea'**

.

.

Quand elle entra, Harry et Ginny la regardèrent, surpris ; elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de longues explications et son attitude suffisait à le leur montrer alors qu'elle venait se poster devant eux. « Eh bien, je sais ce qui se passe maintenant » leur dit-elle tranquillement. « Nous avons beaucoup à faire.

-Pourquoi, qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il m'a dit pourquoi il est revenu. Je ne peux pas vous donner ses raisons ; j'ai promis que je ne dirais rien. À _personne_ » ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Harry quand il ouvrit la bouche pour protester. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il a besoin d'un accès à un laboratoire décent pour faire des recherches, et il veut mon aide – notre aide – pour s'assurer qu'il pourra travailler sans que certains essaient de l'arrêter ou le tuer.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » murmura Harry, semblant plutôt choqué par la rapidité de ce développement. « Est-ce que tu es sûre de ça, Hermione ?

-Oui. Nous le lui devons, Harry. C'est important, je te le promets.

-Ça va, je connais ce regard ; tu as déjà un plan en tête. On t'écoute. »

Elle le leur dit. Ils la regardèrent tous deux fixement comme si elle était complètement folle ; mais elle décida de les ignorer et attendit patiemment. Finalement Ginny dit faiblement « Hermione, c'est impossible, tu le sais. Personne ne va être d'accord avec ça.

-Il y a aura des désaccords » concéda Hermione calmement. « Mais il est qualifié, nous le savons. Et il n'y a personne d'autre que lui. Ce poste est maudit depuis des années maintenant. Personne d'autre ne le veut.

-Et lui ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix incisive ; elle devait admettre que c'était un des défauts majeurs de son plan.

« Je ne lui ai pas demandé » admit-elle avec désinvolture. « Si nous le présentons comme un fait accompli, je pense que je peux le persuader de s'y plier » ajouta-t-elle, optimiste, « mais obtenons l'accord des autres, d'abord. S'ils n'aiment pas l'idée, ils n'auront qu'à refuser et se trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tous seuls.

-Ce ne serait pas beaucoup plus simple de le cacher dans une de nos deux maisons et de lui apporter tout ce dont il a besoin pour travailler ?

-Oui, mais la vérité finit toujours par éclater ; le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et ce n'est pas juste qu'il doive toujours se cacher. Il a le droit de vivre normalement. Et puis, penses-tu vraiment qu'il acceptera de son plein gré de passer le plus clair de son temps chez l'un de nous, après tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qu'on sait maintenant sur lui ?

-Tu es folle » répondit Harry, tendu. « Mais ok. Par qui commençons-nous ?

-Minerva.

-Non » répliqua Ginny. « D'abord, il faut que nous le disions à Ron.

-Ron ? Pourquoi ?

-Pour que ce plan fou marche, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le voir péter un plomb tout en nous bassinant pour que nous comptions le nombre de personnes au courant avant lui.

-Bon ok, Ron, puis Minerva ; ensuite, Kingsley et le reste de l'Ordre ; et enfin les administrateurs. Je parlerai avec Severus après tout ceci...

-Severus ? » répéta Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux plus l'appeler 'Professeur' maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Et Mr Snape, ça me semble stupide, et ça serait un peu grossier de juste l'appeler Snape.

-Je suppose.

-De toute façon, c'est plus qu'assez pour continuer, si tout ceci marche comme on veut. Espérons juste que personne ne dise non à l'Elu. »

.

oOo

.

Il lui fallut une quinzaine de jours de disputes constantes. Pendant ses jours de luttes, Hermione se découvrit à se rappeler la déclaration froide de Snape sur ce qui arriverait lorsque la nouvelle de sa survie serait diffusée elle redoutait ce qui arriverait quand la Gazette du Sorcier en aurait vent. Kingsley était le membre de l'Ordre le plus haut gradé au Ministère et il avait posé un embargo pour les contenir aussi longtemps que possible, mais ce n'était que de bonne guerre. Malgré cela, elle se sentait prudemment optimiste tout le monde avait détesté son idée, mais en réalité, il n'y avait personne d'autre, ce qui était la seule raison de leur acceptation.

Maintenant, tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était de convaincre Snape. Se disant fermement que ce n'était pas vraiment de la lâcheté, elle prit le téléphone et composa le numéro qu'il lui avait donné. Oui, elle aurait dû s'attendre à tomber sur sa messagerie ; il était assez antisocial pour filtrer ses appels. Le message était simple ; sa voix disait d'une voix traînante son numéro de téléphone - mais pas son nom - et somma aux personnes appelant de laisser un message après le bip sonore, ajoutant, « Si je ne vous rappelle pas, supposez que je ne veux pas vous parler. » L'attitude était tellement typique de Snape que ça la fit rire, et elle parvint à peine à laisser son message.

« C'est Hermione. Le plan marche. Personne n'est vraiment heureux, mais ça s'est mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je serai là bientôt pour vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé. »

.

oOo

.

Cette insouciance qu'il avait eue dans leur dernière conversation avait disparu, Snape était maintenant clairement inquiet ; il répondit presque dès qu'elle eut touché sa porte, son attitude était tendue et énervée. « Eh bien ? » demanda-t-il. « Dans quelles sottises m'avez-vous impliqué aujourd'hui ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi » dit-elle aigrement, passant devant lui et rejoignant le salon pour s'asseoir. Levant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils. « Vous devriez vous asseoir. Ça va être une longue conversation.

-Merveilleux » lâcha-t-il, sans faire de mouvement pour s'asseoir. Elle l'observa, critique, et se demanda si sa jambe le dérangeait, mais même si elle lui avait fait mal, il ne l'aurait pas admis.

« En ce moment même, plusieurs officiels haut gradés de l'Ordre et du Ministère savent que vous êtes vivants. Personne ne sait où vous habitez, en dehors de moi. Je suppose que ça fait de moi une sorte d'agent de liaison officieux. La Gazette du Sorcier sait, mais un embargo est sur cette histoire pour nous donner le temps de finaliser les derniers préparatifs il y a beaucoup de choses à régler. Après ça, nous ne pourrons rien faire de plus, et le reste du monde sorcier saura la vérité.

-J'avais espéré quelque chose d'un peu moins 'public' » marmonna-t-il, son manque d'expression parvenant d'une certaine manière à montrer de la tristesse.

« Je sais, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de garder tout ceci secret, pas maintenant que tant de personnes le savent. En plus, de cette façon, peut-être que nous pourrons contrôler les réactions, dans une certaine mesure.

-J'en doute.

-Voulez-vous entendre ce qui va se passer, ou non ? » reprit-elle. Il la fixa pendant un long moment avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur et de s'appuyer contre le mur, croisant les bras et lui jetant des regards noirs. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration il n'allait pas être content. « Il y a un poste à pourvoir et qui peut devenir vôtre si vous le voulez. Personne n'est enchanté par cette idée, j'en ai bien peur, mais vous êtes qualifié pour ça et personne d'autre ne le veut. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, soupçonneux. « Quel travail ? » demanda-t-il lentement. Elle évita son regard la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il lise dans son esprit.

« Un que vous avez déjà occupé, pendant de nombreuses d'années. »

Le niveau de tension dans la pièce grimpa en flèche. Son expression passa de soupçonneuse à furieuse et elle se ratatina un peu dans son fauteuil alors qu'il se ruait vers elle pour la dominer de toute sa hauteur, ses mains contractées en poings alors que la force de sa personnalité et de sa magie emplissaient le petit espace. « Qu'avez-vous foutu ? » cracha-t-il. « _Poudlard ?_ Vous voulez que je retourne à Poudlard ? _Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ?_

-Non » commença-t-elle par dire avant de devoir s'arrêter pour respirer profondément et empêcher que sa voix ne tremble. « Non, je n'ai pas perdu l'esprit » continua-t-elle plus fermement. « C'est logique. Vous aurez votre laboratoire et tous les ingrédients de potions que vous voudrez. Et c'est un endroit sûr. De plus, ça vous donnera une place dans le monde sorcier. Quel est le problème ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez vous ? Etes-vous aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air ? Mes anciens collègues polissent en ce moment-même leurs baguettes magiques et préparent leurs meilleurs sorts contre moi. Avez-vous oublié la myriade de raisons valables pour lesquelles tous à Poudlard me _détestent_ sincèrement ? »

Snape était un homme se contrôlant parfaitement, et qui était habituellement le plus dangereux lorsque sa voix était très calme. Mais maintenant, il criait, le volume excessif soulignant les dommages reçus par sa gorge il fut forcé de cesser, toussant âprement, la fureur de son regard ne diminuant pas alors qu'il continuait à la fixer.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, effrayée par la violence de sa réaction. « Et personne n'a oublié. Mais ils connaissent la vraie histoire maintenant ils savent pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Même Minerva l'admet. Si vous revenez… » Elle se tut, son expression indiquant clairement que s'il avait pu cesser de tousser suffisamment pour articuler, il lui jetterait un sort, à moins qu'elle arrête de parler _de suite_. Elle suspecta devoir être reconnaissante du fait qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer suffisamment pour lui jeter un sort informulé pendant qu'il s'étouffait.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, il alla dans la cuisine sans parler, se remplissant un verre d'eau du robinet et le sirotant lentement, regardant fixement par la fenêtre le terrain en face de chez lui. Elle se leva, ne voulant pas être coincée dans un fauteuil s'il perdait vraiment tout contrôle, mais resta où elle était, le laissant réfléchir.

Finalement il bougea à nouveau, marchant à pas mesurés pour retrouver l'embrasure de porte, s'appuyant contre le cadre et la regardant fixement. La colère dans son regard ne s'était pas effacée, mais son expression était plus froide à présent, plus contrôlée. « Expliquez » ordonna-t-il rapidement.

« Horace Slughorn est toujours le professeur de Potions et directeur de Serpentard. C'est un très vieil homme maintenant et il meurt d'envie de se retirer. Minerva cherche un remplaçant depuis plusieurs années. Aucun Serpentard qualifié n'est intéressé et aucun non-serpentard ne serait d'accord pour reprendre ce poste comme directeur de maison même si nous pensons que ça serait une bonne idée.

-'Nous' ? » essaya-t-il de répliquer. Son expression changea. « Miss Granger, dites-moi s'il vous plaît que vous n'êtes pas professeur à l'école ?

-Seulement à temps partiel ; j'enseigne l'étude des Moldus » admit-elle doucement.

Il murmura quelque chose tout bas ; d'après l'expression de son visage, elle fut sûre de ne pas vouloir entendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux un instant avant de la fixer à nouveau. « Continuez.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup plus à dire. Le poste est vaquant. Vous l'avez déjà fait. Vous êtes plus que qualifié. Même ceux fermement opposés à mon idée ont dû admettre que vous êtes un bon professeur. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Et vous aurez tout ce dont vous avez besoin – tout ce que vous m'avez demandé depuis le début » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Sa mâchoire se serra ; évidemment, ce subtil rappel ne fut pas apprécié. Détournant le regard, il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait. « Tout le monde a accepté ?

-Minerva a donné son accord au nom de tout le personnel enseignant. Kingsley a donné son accord au nom de l'ensemble de l'Ordre et a aidé à convaincre le Ministère. Le conseil d'administration a accepté… Finalement.

-C'est une mauvaise idée » murmura-t-il.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Vous n'êtes pas celle qui devra leur faire face à tous. » Son ton la fit taire, il ne semblait désormais plus en colère. Fronçant les sourcils, elle étudia son visage, comme toujours sans expression, et elle réalisa enfin ; _il a peur._ Elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour Severus Snape avoir peur de quelque chose.

« De quoi avez-vous peur ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il la fixa à nouveau, mais il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans son regard, en tout cas pas en comparaison avec ce que ça avait été plus tôt.

« J'ai sans doute tué le plus grand directeur que Poudlard n'ait jamais connu » commença-t-il doucement. « L'année suivante, j'ai pris sa place sous les ordres du sorcier le plus mauvais de toute l'histoire de la magie et sous ses directives, j'ai torturé et terrifié des élèves que j'étais censé protéger. Et maintenant, vous voulez que j'y retourne, avec tant de sang sur les mains… »

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer, son cœur souffrir pour lui alors qu'elle était de nouveau confrontée à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour leur bien à tous. « Je sais, Severus. Je suis désolée. Mais c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire pour vous aider. Et... On a besoin de vous. Horace est un très vieil homme. Il commence à être très fatigué. Les élèves ont besoin...

-Horace Slughorn est un bouffon arrogant et borné » marmonna-t-il, sans réelle animosité. « Comme directeur de maison, il était aussi efficace qu'un pantin.

-Encore une nouvelle bonne raison de reprendre sa suite, non ? » suggéra-t-elle, optimiste.

« Pitoyable tentative, Miss Granger » répliqua-t-il avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix. « Vous savez sûrement plus que quiconque combien le chantage peut être efficace.

-Oui, je crois en effet que vous avez raison » répondit-elle lentement et délibérément, croisant son regard. Ce fut Snape qui battit en retraite en premier, cédant subtilement, son attitude devenant moins agressive.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir » dit-il finalement, évitant son regard. Elle acquiesça.

« Contactez-moi quand vous vous serez décidé. »

.

oOo

.

Quand Hermione revint chez elle après s'être arrêtée dans une épicerie ouverte la nuit, deux ou trois jours plus tard, elle trouva un message extrêmement court sur son répondeur téléphonique, trois mots venant d'une voix très familière. « Vous avez gagné. »

Elle y alla immédiatement, malgré l'heure, et ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de le trouver encore debout. Il ne sembla pas plus surpris de la voir. C'était important et cela devait être réglé aussi vite que possible. S'installant dans le fauteuil, et acceptant avec reconnaissance une tasse de café, elle le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, maintenant ? »

Il changea de position sur le canapé, ajustant l'angle de sa jambe abîmée, et but à petites gorgées son café avant de répondre. « Je dois rencontrer McGonagall au cours des prochains jours. _Pas_ ici je préfère que personne ne connaisse cette adresse. Et pas à Poudlard je n'y mettrai pas un pied tant que tout ne sera pas arrangé. Un endroit neutre. » Il hésita, regardant fixement la tasse qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts, comme pour y trouver ses réponses, ajoutant maladroitement. « Si vous pouviez assister à cette rencontre, ce pourrait être préférable. »

Il lui fallut un moment avant de traduire et de se rendre compte qu'il lui demandait d'être là pour essayer de garder les choses civiles, qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Minerva. Ce n'était probablement pas une mauvaise idée. Pendant cette dernière année, elle avait été l'une de ses adversaires les plus véhémentes et ils avaient été des alliés pour le moins à contrecœur tous les deux. « Je pense que je peux m'arranger » lança Hermione, diplomate. « De quoi la réunion parlera-t-elle ?

-Mon contrat » reprit-il calmement. « Je veux quelque chose par écrit m'assurant que personne ne va essayer de me tuer à vue je veux que les termes de mon contrat soient extrêmement clairs. Et si possible, je veux un peu de flexibilité dans mon rôle en tant que directeur de maison. Si je dois vraiment faire ça, autant que je le fasse bien cette fois.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Imaginez ma surprise » rétorqua-t-il, secouant la tête. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez. Vous n'avez jamais été directrice de maison, bien que sans aucun doute, vous pourriez le devenir. » _C'était un compliment ?_ Il continua « Plus spécifiquement, vous n'avez jamais été la directrice d'une maison que tous les autres détestent. Serpentard a besoin de plus que les trois autres. Particulièrement s'ils ont vraiment eu Slughorn depuis que Dumbledore... Est mort.

-Il n'y aucun problème avec Horace…

-Son attitude envers sa maison est la même qu'avec tous les élèves des autres maisons. Si vous êtes d'une famille célèbre, puissante et influente, ou si vous avez le potentiel pour devenir célèbre, il essayera de vous aider. Tous les autres ne comptent pas pour lui.

-Vous semblez... amer » tenta-t-elle avec soin, suspectant qu'il avait raison.

« Il était mon directeur de maison quand j'étais à l'école.

-J'aurais pensé que vous seriez l'un de ses favoris, avec votre talent en potions » dit-elle, étonnée. Il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je me suis disputé avec lui, je déviais de ses instructions à chaque cours et obtenais généralement de meilleurs résultats que lui. Il disait de moi que j'étais insouciant et dangereux. De plus, mes conflits constants avec les Gryffondors lui ont causé beaucoup de soucis et il m'en blâmait ouvertement. Je faisais partie de son club stupide, juste au cas où je parviendrais à faire quelque chose, mais il ne m'a jamais particulièrement apprécié. » Il semblait plus amer encore. Hermione aurait aimé pouvoir demander plus de détails, mais son regard noir se fit plus acéré dès qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, et elle changea d'avis sur ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Favoriser sa propre maison injustement au détriment des autres, c'est mieux peut-être ?

-Qui est amer, maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur. « Chaque directeur de maison favorise sa maison. Quant à la justice de la chose, qui favoriserait un serpentard quel qu'il soit, particulièrement sous la tutelle d'un directeur ou d'une directrice de Gryffondor ?

-Ce n'est pas juste » protesta-t-elle avec indignation.

« Vous parlez de quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas » gronda-t-il. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment les choses étaient difficiles pour ma maison du temps de Dumbledore, particulièrement une fois que vous et vos amis êtes arrivés à l'école. » Il reprit son souffle et continua avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à son accusation. « Un exemple : durant votre première année, quand vos actions concernant la pierre philosophale vous ont fait gagner la coupe des maisons, vous souvenez-vous comment il vous a offert ces points pendant le festin de fin d'année ?

-Quel est le rapport ?

-La Grande Salle avait été décorée pour Serpentard. Tout le monde pensait jusqu'ici que Serpentard gagnait la coupe. Dumbledore n'avait parlé à personne de ses plans, et certainement pas à moi. Il a annoncé les points et j'étais en train de me préparer à célébrer avec les élèves de ma maison. Et au dernier moment, il m'a volé cette victoire et l'a donnée à Gryffondor. Il ne m'avait rien dit. Il a publiquement humilié ma maison, sans excuse et sans explications. S'il me l'avait dit en avance, j'aurais pu essayer d'amortir le coup, mais ainsi… » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Sans doute avez-vous passé toute la nuit à fêter votre victoire. Moi, j'ai passé la mienne à essayer d'expliquer aux Serpentards que le directeur ne les détestait pas, sans leur dire la vérité – qui était qu'il ne se souciait tout simplement pas d'eux. »

Le silence qui suivit, uniquement brisé par la radio omniprésente, fut étouffant et tendu. En vérité, Hermione n'avait jamais arrêté de penser à comment les Serpentards avaient pu vivre cet affront. « Ce n'était pas qu'il s'en fichait... » commença-t-elle faiblement, et il renifla avec dédain.

« Si, totalement. Il ne lui est jamais venu à l'esprit que ses actions feraient souffrir ma maison. Les sentiments des Serpentards n'étaient pas assez importants pour qu'il s'en préoccupe. Quand j'ai arrêté d'essayer –après avoir échoué- à consoler certains des élèves extrêmement bouleversés et en colère, je l'ai affronté. Et il a _rit_. Il s'est moqué de moi et il m'a dit d'arrêter d'être si sensible, que Serpentard gagnait la coupe depuis maintenant plusieurs d'années et que tout le monde devait avoir son tour. »

Ses yeux noirs scintillèrent de colère et il reposa sa tasse de café. Elle ne trouva rien à dire. Après un long moment il secoua la tête et soupira, sa colère se dissipant, le laissant à nouveau las et résigné. « En ce moment même, la maison Serpentard est la plus petite des quatre, avec le plus haut pourcentage d'élèves quittant l'école avant d'avoir achevé leurs sept ans. Ils ont le plus haut taux d'échec aux examens, de maladie et de visites à l'infirmerie. Ils ont également le plus grand nombre de retenues et ils finissent en quatrième place chaque année depuis la réouverture de Poudlard. »

Elle le regarda fixement. « Comment savez-vous tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, et vit alors un éclat de triomphe apparaître, indiquant qu'il n'avait pas tout su, qu'il avait deviné. La confirmation ne semblait pas le rendre heureux.

« J'avais raison, alors. Inutile d'être un génie pour trouver ça, Miss Granger. Les choses n'auraient pas pu se dérouler autrement. S'il y a une seule personne de l'équipe enseignante ou dans n'importe laquelle des trois autres maisons qui n'ait pas associé par automatisme Serpentards et Mangemorts depuis la fin de la guerre, du moins depuis que la guerre est terminée, alors je me coupe la main et je la mange sans hésiter. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester que ce n'était pas son cas, mais les mots ne sortirent pas, et elle détourna son regard coupable, sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui mentir. C'était vrai. Il acquiesça, pas étonné pour un sou. « Et voilà pourquoi, Miss Granger, aucun autre Serpentard ne retournerait à Poudlard pour y enseigner. C'est pourquoi vous ne trouvez personne voulant remplacer Slughorn. A l'instant où un étudiant entre dans cette école, on lui donne l'impression que Serpentard est une moins bonne maison que les autres.

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai… » dit-elle faiblement, toujours incapable de croiser son regard. Elle commençait à se demander combien de temps il y avait réfléchi ; des années, apparemment, voire des décennies. Peut-être même depuis sa propre scolarité.

« Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas comment marchent les choses maintenant, mais repensez au temps où vous étiez vous-même encore à l'école. Les premières années rencontraient en premier la Directrice de Gryffondor, non un membre neutre de l'école, qui leur parlait des Quatre Maisons. Serpentard était toujours mentionné en dernier et pas de manière neutre. Le choixpeau chantait sa stupide chanson de nouveau Serpentard était mentionné en dernier et d'une façon peu flatteuse, comme d'habitude. Tout le monde applaudissait la plupart des élèves quand ils étaient répartis Serpentard était la seule maison qui applaudissait les nouveaux Serpentards arrivant. Les quartiers des Serpentards étaient dans les souterrains, pratiquement dans les cachots je vous assure que ce n'était pas parce que nous aimions l'obscurité et l'humidité. Séparément, ce sont de petites choses insignifiantes, mais ça laisse toujours une impression subconsciente ; regardez Potter, si déterminé de ne pas aller à Serpentard alors que le choixpeau voulait l'y envoyer à cause de ce qu'il avait entendu seulement une demi-heure avant –c'était une chose que Dumbledore lui louait, d'ailleurs. Chaque Serpentard de première année apprenait dès son premier jour que le reste de l'école ne l'aimait pas, chaque jour passé à Poudlard, à partir de là, ne faisait que confirmer cette leçon. Notre arrogance légendaire n'était qu'une tentative pour compenser, rien de plus. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait dire en réponse, parce que tout était vrai. « Je n'ai jamais envisagé la chose sous cet angle.

-Bien sûr que non. Vous étiez une Gryffondor dorée, tout ce que Serpentard a toujours signifié pour vous, c'était Draco et ses sbires. Je doute que vous puissiez nommer un seul Serpentard de vos années scolaires qui ne fasse pas partie de ce groupe. Mais maintenant vous faites partie du corps enseignant, et vous êtes supposée être neutre ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez l'être ? »

Hermione accepta le reproche, à contrecœur. « Et comptez-vous parler de tout ceci à Minerva ?

-Je ne gaspillerai pas ma salive. Elle a moins d'amour pour Serpentard que n'importe qui d'autre. Surtout à cause de moi, je pense, j'étais une constante épine dans son pied pendant ma scolarité.

-Alors qu'allez-vous lui demander ?

-Si la tour de Serpentard est toujours dans les souterrains, je veux qu'elle soit déplacée. Je le demandais à Dumbledore chaque année, et chaque année il refusait.

-Elle a été déplacée. Chaque Maison a sa propre tour dans un coin du château maintenant, avec la Tour d'Astronomie au centre.

-Eh bien, c'est un début. J'aurais préféré que ça soit pour des raisons d'égalité et non d'esthétisme, mais je ferai avec. » Il tapotait ses longs doigts sur sa cuisse, le regard pensif. « J'aurai besoin d'accéder à tout ce que Slughorn s'est ennuyé à garder de ses pitoyables dernières années. J'aurai besoin d'accéder aux dossiers médicaux.Globalement, j'exige d'avoir toute la liberté nécessaire pour gérer ma Maison sans interférence et enseigner comme je le désire. Si elle mentionne les mots 'probation' et 'essai' ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je repartirais et même vous ne pourrez me retrouver.

-Dans la limite du raisonnable, je suis sûre que je peux faire passer ça » répondit-elle soigneusement. « Nous pouvons discuter des détails avec Minerva quand nous nous verrons et je m'assurerai d'avoir les papiers d'Horace pour vous. »

Il acquiesça et fit craquer ses articulations. « En parlant de probation… Vais-je recevoir la visite de fonctionnaires du Ministère à un moment donné ? » demanda-t-il prudemment.

« Non. Vous ne serez accusé de rien. Je pense que le Ministère a adopté la police du 'pas de questions, pas de commentaires', en ce qui vous concerne. Personne ne veut rouvrir la boîte de Pandore - je veux dire, personne ne veut explorer tout ce que vous avez vraiment fait pour notre côté, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir.

-Je comprends l'argot Moldu » répondit-il doucement, semblant vaguement amusé. « Et vous avez raison. Vous ne voulez pas savoir.

-De toute façon, les membres de l'Ordre ont certifié que ce que vous avez fait en tant que Mangemort était une part de votre rôle d'espion, sous les instructions de Dumbledore, y compris sa mort, et que sans ça Voldemort aurait gagné. »

Il tressaillit, touchant son bras gauche par réflexe et elle le fixa. Il détourna le regard d'elle, le corps tendu. « Je préférerais que vous ne disiez pas son nom » murmura-t-il.

« Après tout ce temps ? »

« Ce n'est pas du fanatisme de mangemort qui nous poussait à ne pas dire son nom. En tout cas, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Bella et d'autres membres aussi cinglés pensaient que c'était un blasphème nous, nous étions plus honnêtes. Ça fait mal.

-Quoi ?

-Ca fait mal » répéta-t-il plus fermement. « Quelque chose en rapport avec la Marque des Ténèbres entendre son nom me fait mal au bras et je suis incapable de dire son nom, encore aujourd'hui.

-Je ne savais pas… » murmura-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. « Vous n'aviez aucune raison de le savoir. Je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais maintenant... Je suis plus vieux et je suis fatigué d'avoir mal et... Je préfèrerais donc que vous évitiez d'utiliser le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant moi. S'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr » le rassura-t-elle à la hâte. Il acquiesça, ne la regardant toujours pas, et pour un instant sa gorge se serra de pitié. Il avait tant souffert. Après un moment elle reprit doucement « J'aurai pensé que la marque se serait effacée avec le temps. Soignée.

-Non. Pourquoi ça ? C'est une cicatrice de sort noir. La cicatrice de Potter ne s'est pas effacée entièrement, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que celui qui l'a infligée est mort que la blessure guérira d'elle-même automatiquement. » Il roula lentement sa manche gauche jusqu'au coude et tendit son bras, lui permettant de voir clairement le serpent et le crâne ce n'était plus noir maintenant, mais d'un gris presque violacé ressemblant davantage à un tatouage qui s'était effacé après plusieurs années d'exposition au soleil, ou à un bleu curieusement formé.

Répétant sa propre pensée, Hermione dit calmement, « Elle ressemble à un tatouage.

-Plutôt à ceux du bétail » répondit-il doucement, baissant les yeux, traçant lentement le contour d'un doigt.

« Est-ce qu'elle… Vous fait mal ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il répondrait et pendant quelques minutes, il ne le fit pas.

« Quand j'ai été marqué pour la première fois, la douleur était plus forte que tout ce que j'avais pu endurer jusque là. La douleur s'est estompée six mois plus tard environ. Après Halloween quand il a... Disparu, ou qu'il est tombé, peu m'importe comment vous appelez ça, la marque s'est d'elle-même effacée jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne presque invisible et j'étais capable d'oublier qu'elle se trouvait là. Pendant votre quatrième année, elle a commencé à picoter et démanger, et elle s'est assombrie. Quand il est revenu, ça a fait vraiment mal. Pendant la guerre, ça faisait sévèrement mal lorsque j'étais convoqué ou qu'il me punissait à distance les douleurs mineures comme dire son nom sont rattachées à la Marque elle-même et n'ont pas cessé, même après sa mort. Sa mort a fait plus mal que son retour, et plus que toute autre chose, en dehors de recevoir la marque. Depuis, non, elle ne me fait plus mal.

-Eh bien, c'est déjà ça, au moins » marmonna-t-elle. Il retira brusquement son bras et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait tendu la main sans réfléchir pour toucher la marque, elle lui jeta un regard d'excuse alors qu'il remettait sa manche en place.

« On dirait juste de la peau » reprit-il doucement, évitant son regard. Il tenta le sarcasme. « Vous ne vous enflammerez pas en la touchant, vous ne ressentirez pas la magie noire s'en échapper et ça ne sent pas le souffre. On dirait juste de la peau. » Il n'avait jamais semblé aimer les contacts, se souvint-elle.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut l'horloge et cligna des yeux. « Merlin, il est minuit passé. Vous auriez dû me le dire je suis là depuis des heures. »

Snape haussa les épaules, indifférent. « Je n'ai plus de repère temporel fixe maintenant. J'ai toujours eu des soucis de sommeil depuis la fin de la guerre, je dors très rarement plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilée. Je suppose que si vous aviez été vraiment fatiguée, alors vous auriez pris congé et seriez partie. J'aurais dû savoir que vous préféreriez poser des questions que dormir » ajouta-t-il sardoniquement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, puisque c'était vrai. Sa voix arrivait toujours à soulever les sarcasmes de manière très efficace, avec des nuances considérables, et cela n'avait pas changé. Il ne s'opposait pas réellement à ses questions, ou il aurait refusé d'y répondre. « Pour être honnête, je ne dors pas beaucoup non plus » admit-elle, « bien que vos cauchemars doivent être pires que les miens. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il nie avoir des cauchemars quand il ne répondit pas, elle leva les yeux et le trouva en train de la regarder pensivement, l'expression pénétrante, ce qui signifiait qu'il en voyait plus que ce qu'elle avait prévu de révéler. Elle détourna hâtivement le regard et après un moment, il soupira.

« Si j'utilisais la Légilimencie sur vous, vous le sauriez. Je ne suis pas assez habile pour le faire sans que vous le sentiez ; mes talents sont d'être un Occlumens. Et je n'utiliserais pas la Légilimencie sans votre consentement. Fuir mon regard ne vous sauverait cependant pas dans le cas contraire. » Malgré ce qu'il avait dit sur son sommeil, il semblait fatigué.

« Désolée. C'est juste que... Vous semblez toujours savoir exactement ce que les gens pensent. C'est… Enervant » admit-elle, levant les yeux à temps pour voir un demi-sourire passer sur son visage.

« Ce n'est pas de la Légilimencie. J'étais espion, et un bon. Je suis assez doué pour déchiffrer les expressions faciales et le langage du corps, ainsi qu'entendre les mots implicites. Et vous, vous êtes toujours très Gryffondor, avec tous vos sentiments à la surface.

-Je vais sans doute devoir travailler ce point, si nous travaillons ensemble » commenta-t-elle piteusement.

Il renifla. « Nous ne travaillerons que très rarement ensemble. Les potions et l'étude des Moldus sont des disciplines entièrement séparées. Et je ne souhaite pas d'interactions avec les autres professeurs, à part si j'y suis forcé. »

_Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?_ « Vous savez ce que je voulais dire.

-Oui, mais vous ?

-C'est certainement trop tard pour les énigmes. Je vais devoir y aller. » Maintenant qu'elle avait remarqué l'heure tardive, elle se sentait fatiguée. Il se mit debout en même temps qu'elle. « Je m'arrangerai pour que vous voyiez Minerva dès que possible. »

Il acquiesça. « Si vous voulez, je peux vous concocter une potion de sommeil sans rêve » offrit-il maladroitement, elle soupçonnait que l'offre soit une tentative de la remercier.

« Vous n'en avez pas en stock ?

-Ca provoque une dépendance en en prenant trop souvent. Je ne peux plus en utiliser. »

Cette brève phrase lui en dit plus qu'elle ne voulait savoir. Repoussant fermement toute trace de pitié, elle acquiesça. « Je vois. Merci pour votre offre, mais ça va aller. Je vous laisserai un message avec tous les détails de la rencontre. Bonne nuit, Severus, et merci d'avoir accepté de me parler. »

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il doucement. Elle pouvait le sentir l'observer alors qu'elle sortait.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Prochain chapitre dimanche, pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Snape.

.

Aë : Normalement je ferais pareil ^^

.

Merci à Darksev, **Cricri** et _Socks_ de bêtaiser.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Haaaan ce chapitre est vraiment très beau ! J'aime quand Severus se confie comme ça. On dirait qu'Hermione est la seule à pouvoir le faire se sentir « à l'aise » si tant est que cela puisse être le cas.

Bref, j'adore toujours autant cette fic, j'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !

.

Note de **Cricri** :** (Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi… j'aimerai bien que le rapprochement se fasse assez rapidement…)**

.

Aë : Le rapprochement est (relativement) rapide ^^ Enfin vous verrez. Chut, celles qui ont déjà lu ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Et il n'y a personne d'autre que lui. Ce poste est maudit depuis des années maintenant. Personne d'autre ne le veut. _(OMG, elle va le proposer comme prof de DCFM !) _Aë : Pourquoi DCFM ?** parce que c'est le poste maudit par excellence dans l'histoire… mais trop évident ! **Aë : En lisant la fic, la possibilité que ce soit DCFM ne m'a même pas effleurée o_O

-Et lui ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix incisive ; elle devait admettre que c'était un des défauts majeurs de son plan._ (Il ne voudra jamais…)_

.

-Severus ? » répéta Ginny.** (oui et alors… jalouse Jocaste ?)**

.

-De toute façon, c'est plus qu'assez pour continuer, si tout ceci marche comme on veut. Espérons juste que personne ne dise non à l'Elu. »_ (C'est vrai que c'est un des avantages d'être Harry Potter)_

.

Maintenant, tout ce qui restait à faire, c'était de convaincre Snape. _(Ah ah ! Le plus gros morceau ! ^^)_

.

Je serai là bientôt pour vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé. »_ (Et essuyé votre colère par la même occasion)_

.

« Dans quelles sottises m'avez-vous impliqué aujourd'hui ? _(Si tu savais…) _**(houla… ça risque de moucher rouge !)**

.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration il n'allait pas être content. _(Sans blague ?)_

.

« Un que vous avez déjà occupé, pendant de nombreuses d'années. »_ (Ah non, je me suis gourée, il va reprendre les potions)_** (houla … ça va vraiment hurler là)**

.

« _Poudlard ?_ Vous voulez que je retourne à Poudlard ? _Avez-vous complètement perdu l'esprit ?_ _(C'est ce que je pense)_

.

« Miss Granger, dites-moi s'il vous plaît que vous n'êtes pas professeur à l'école ? _(Ce serait tellement pratique ^^)_**(Sinon comment veux-tu conclure avec, réfléchis Séverus…)**

.

-C'est une mauvaise idée » murmura-t-il._ (Je trouve aussi)_

.

« Il était mon directeur de maison quand j'étais à l'école. _(Ceci explique cela)_

.

Moi, j'ai passé la mienne à essayer d'expliquer aux Serpentards que le directeur ne les détestait pas, sans leur dire la vérité – qui était qu'il ne se souciait tout simplement pas d'eux. »_ (C'est vrai qu'on a vu ça du point de vue des Gryffondor durant toutes ces années… C'est injuste, en effet)_

.

A l'instant où un étudiant entre dans cette école, on lui donne l'impression que Serpentard est une moins bonne maison que les autres. _(Ca aussi c'est vrai)_

.

J'aurai besoin d'accéder aux dossiers médicaux.** (pourquoi faire?)**

.

personne ne veut explorer tout ce que vous avez vraiment fait pour notre côté, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas savoir.

-Je comprends l'argot Moldu » répondit-il doucement, semblant vaguement amusé. « Et vous avez raison. Vous ne voulez pas savoir. **(moi si !)**


	6. Chapter 6

Note de Loten: Joyeux 51e anniversaire, Severus (merci Kat d'avoir souligner le fait que je en sais pas compter). Si nous avions eu ce que nous voulions tu serais en vie et heureux. Et puis, avez-vous eu des problèmes avec le chapitre 4 ? Apparemment il ne ressortait pas.

.

Aë : Ouais, les bugs, c'est partout. Petit rappel : n'hésitez pas à me dire quand quelque chose a planté, quoique ce soit, en review ou via le contact en haut à gauche du site.

Autre chose ^^ je n'ai pas trouvé la version française exacte de la citation de Colette, donc si ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un,…

Bonne lecture !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Il faut du temps aux absents pour assumer leur véritable forme dans nos pensées. Après la mort, ils prennent une silhouette plus ferme et cessent alors de changer." Colette**

.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle revint encore à sa caravane. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel pour un été britannique qu'il pleuve ainsi, rendant le terrain encore plus sinistre qu'habituellement, et faisant friser ses cheveux de façon alarmante. La porte était ouverte ; elle entra à l'intérieur avec un certain soulagement, frissonnante. « Severus ?

-Ici. » Elle suivit sa voix s'échappant de l'autre côté de l'étroite cuisine, dans un petit espace où trois portes se présentaient. La première était une salle de bain, juste assez grande pour contenir une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes. La porte en face donnait sur une chambre ; le lit deux places occupait la majorité du minuscule espace, littéralement d'un mur à l'autre, avec juste assez d'espace pour une commode et une armoire de l'autre côté, ainsi qu'une petite étagère au-dessus du lit accueillant un livre, une lampe et une bouteille d'eau. La dernière pièce semblait avoir été une autre chambre ; maintenant les bibliothèques s'alignaient sur les murs et montaient jusqu'au plafond, chacune équipée de rails pour que les livres ne tombent pas quand la caravane se déplaçait, et il y avait des cartons de livres sur le sol. Snape leva son regard vaguement moqueur sur elle alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle. « Essayez de vous retenir, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

Ignorant son sarcasme, elle étudia les titres les plus proches avec l'intérêt. Les livres avaient été regroupés par taille d'après ce qu'elle voyait, et le tout prouvait donc être un mélange éclectique de textes très variés à la fois de sujets Moldus que de sorciers, ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'œuvres de fictions. D'après l'état d'usure des livres, tous avaient été achetés d'occasion ; elle n'en voyait aucun semblant neuf. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle aux autres pièces, elle secoua lentement la tête. « Pourquoi vivez-vous comme ça ? »

Il se redressa lentement. « Comme quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tendue.

« Eh bien, dans une caravane, pour commencer. Ce n'est pas très luxueux, n'est-ce pas ?

'Vous semblez oublier, » répondit-il fermement, « que j'ai dû me faire passer pour mort pendant dix ans. Je ne pouvais pas me pointer à Gringotts et retirer de l'argent de ma chambre forte, n'est-ce pas ? Et je n'étais pas particulièrement riche, de toute façon. En plus, il y a des avantages à être mobile. »

Il marquait un point et elle soupçonnait l'avoir offensé en critiquant sa maison. Ce n'était pas comme si son propre appartement avait de quoi se vanter. « Non, ça va. Mais vous auriez pu modifier l'intérieur pour qu'elle ne soit pas si étroite, au moins.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il indifféremment. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de biens de toute façon. C'est assez grand pour ce que j'en fais. »

Sentant qu'elle ne pouvait gagner cette manche, elle rendit les armes. « C'est bon. Je suis désolée. »

Il haussa les épaules comme si ça ne faisait aucune différence pour lui et changea de sujet. « Café ?

-S'il vous plaît » dit-elle, reconnaissante. « Il gèle dehors. » Il ne répondit pas, mais une fois qu'elle fut assise au salon avec sa tasse à la main, il ouvrit une armoire et prit un radiateur électrique, le brancha à une prise au mur avant de le mettre sur la table et de refermer la porte. Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne le remercie pas il ne ferait que l'ignorer ou lui servirait une de ses répliques acerbes. « Comment avez-vous réussi à avoir de l'électricité dans une caravane, d'ailleurs ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Illégalement » répondit-il calmement. « Je pioche sur le branchement du site. Mais je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour critiquer mes aménagements. »

Acceptant la réprimande, elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je suis venue pour vous dire que Minerva a consenti à nous parler dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

-Où ?

-Mon appartement. Terrain neutre.

-Ca ne risque pas… » murmura-t-il. L'ignorant, elle lui remit un morceau de papier indiquant l'heure et l'adresse. Il le lit sans faire de commentaire et le remit dans sa poche.

Observant la pièce, elle prit alors conscience de choses qu'elle avait occultées durant ses précédentes visites, et Hermione fut surprise de voir ce qui semblait être une sacoche d'ordinateur portable posée sous la table basse. « Vous avez un ordinateur ?

-Et une télévision, comme vous avez pu le voir » répondit-il sardoniquement. « Je suis sang-mêlé, rappelez-vous. J'ai pratiquement été élevé comme un Moldu.

-Oui, mais un ordinateur… » fit-elle remarquer doucement.

Snape haussa une épaule mince. « Internet est une source utile d'informations. Et ça fait passer le temps.

-C'est vrai. Que faites-vous de vos journées ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. Elle avait parfois des difficultés à s'occuper pendant ses vacances. Si elle ne travaillait pas, elle perdait la tête à force d'ennui, cela en un mois et elle doutait que Snape soit du genre à apprécier l'inaction plus qu'elle.

« Je regarde la télévision, j'écoute la radio. L'ordinateur. Je lis beaucoup.

-Vous ne vous ennuyiez jamais ?

-Pas vraiment. » Il s'interrompit, la regarda, et se tourna pour fixer intensément le mur. « J'ai eu plus qu'assez d'excitation pour plusieurs vies. La paix et le calme, c'est... Quelque chose de soulageant. Ou ça l'était » ajouta-t-il en la fixant. Elle acquiesça sans rien dire, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il s'ennuyait. Après avoir eu une vie si 'passionnante' pendant de longues années, il trouvait difficile de s'adapter au fait de ne rien faire de ses journées. Et il avait mentionné avant qu'il n'aimait pas le silence, car cela ne lui laissait pas de moyen d'éviter de penser à des sujets désagréables.

Gardant cela en tête, elle changea de sujet, et parla d'un des livres vus dans l'autre pièce. A partir de là, la conversation passa d'un sujet à l'autre, Snape était plus lettré encore qu'elle ne l'était. Elle aurait pu lui parler pendant des heures sans s'ennuyer, mais alors qu'il faisait une seconde tournée de café, il siffla soudainement et laissa tomber une tasse. Effrayée, elle le regarda pour le découvrir fixer la tasse brisée, l'air résigné, tout en frottant machinalement son bras gauche ses doigts se crispaient, et elle mordit sa lèvre. Ce devait être l'une des crises dont il avait parlé. Incertaine de ce qu'elle devait faire, elle resta à sa place elle pouvait voir ses doigts se crisper et se courber comme des serres. Hermione resta perdue jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle. « Je voudrais que vous partiez maintenant, s'il vous plaît » dit-il tout bas, la voix tendue par la douleur.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il secoua vivement la tête mais sembla vite le regretter, ramenant un instant une main à sa tempe.

« Non. Partez.

-Severus...

-J'ai dit dehors » gronda-t-il, les dents serrées, se forçant apparemment à rester debout, le dos droit, et prétendant que tout allait bien alors que ses tremblements empiraient. Rien de bon n'arriverait si elle restait, réalisa-t-elle. Il ne tenait visiblement pas à ce qu'elle voie ça, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer de plus, si c'était une très grosse crise, il serait sans défense.

« Ça va, je m'en vais. » Sur le point d'ajouter qu'il pouvait l'appeler dès s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, elle se ravisa au dernier moment. _Garde ta salive, Hermione. Il ne t'appellerait pas, même s'il était mourant._ « A la semaine prochaine. »

.

oOo

.

Chez elle, elle tourna en rond dans son propre salon qui n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que celui de Snape, s'inquiétant pour lui. C'était sans doute une perte de temps, il aurait ri d'elle s'il avait su. Se rappelant son visage, elle se rappela sa frustration ; elle savait qu'il détestait se sentir faible de n'importe quelle façon que ce soit et il devait souffrir d'une maladie dégénérescente alors qu'il n'avait pas même cinquante ans –ce qui était toujours relativement jeune même du point de vue Moldu et jeune tout court pour un sorcier qui devait s'attendre à vivre environ deux siècles.

_Mais le peut-il ?_ Même sans cette maladie qui pouvait ou pas lui être fatale, il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Penser aux sévices subis par son corps au cours des années –et pour chaque incident dont elle avait connaissance, Hermione était certaine qu'il y en avait des douzaines qu'elle ignorait- elle se demanda tristement s'il avait une espérance de vie normale et conclut que c'était peu probable. Le plus dur, c'était qu'il le savait sans aucun doute. Il avait sacrifié sa santé et toute chance d'avoir une vie normale, sciemment et volontairement, et la seule condition qu'il avait demandée, c'était que personne ne soit au courant de ça. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer le genre de force qu'il lui avait fallu pour cela.

Et il avait payé pour cela, lourdement. Elle pensa à ses propres expériences pendant la guerre et à celles de ses amis. Aucun d'eux n'en était sorti indemne ; tous avaient des cicatrices psychologiques aussi bien que physiques. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait souffert le dixième de ce que Severus avait dû endurer pendant des années, se rappela-t-elle, les dégâts sur sa santé mentale devaient être encore plus profonds que sur sa santé physique actuelle. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de comment il avait réussit à survivre non seulement il en avait réchappé, mais il semblait –en tout cas extérieurement– relativement normal.

_Il mérite mieux que tout ça. _Depuis le début, Snape avait insisté pour qu'Albus ne dise à personne ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas être un héros, il ne voulait pas de gratitude –d'autant plus que, admit-elle, coupable, elle doutait qu'il en ait reçu la moindre trace– mais il méritait sûrement plus qu'une récompense après s'être retrouvé seul et malade dans une toute petite caravane minable dans un monde où les gens le détestaient et le tueraient à vue, sans hésiter. Elle s'ordonna avec sévérité de ne pas pleurer; s'il supportait ça, la moindre des choses, c'était qu'elle-même se montre forte.

Ironiquement, et malgré tous ses problèmes actuels, il avait l'air mieux que dix ans auparavant. Sans doute son apparence désagréable faisait partie de son système de défense, ou reflétait une façon étrange de se punir lui-même. Elle compara son apparence actuelle et celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait été son professeur de potion, listant pensivement les différences principales. Snape ne serait jamais séduisant, en aucun cas, mais il semblait mieux à présent que jamais même si sa santé était visiblement pire.

_L'ironie est cruelle parfois. __Sans doute le savait-il mieux que personne._

_._

_oOo_

_._

Le lendemain, elle revint à la caravane tôt, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle avait envisagé de l'appeler et de lui laisser un message, mais elle savait que par pur esprit de contradiction, il aurait refusé de lui répondre. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle le vit se déplacer sur son terrain, accrochant ses vêtements sur un fil à linge allant de la caravane à un arbre racorni ses cernes étaient plus marqués et il se déplaçait avec difficulté, mais il semblait aller bien.

Curieuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux vêtements qu'il suspendait ; tous le même genre de vêtements Moldus qu'elle avait déjà vu, des jeans et des t-shirts, portant tous des signes d'usure. Il était étrange qu'il porte de tels vêtements minables. Au bout d'un moment Hermione se rendit compte que c'était même étrange qu'il les lave lui-même ; bon, elle préférait aussi laver les vêtements manuellement plutôt qu'avec la magie, mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un seul moment où il avait utilisé la magie depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons ; et s'il avait perdu ça aussi ? C'était possible, peut-être même probable.

« Bonjour » le salua-t-elle d'un ton aussi neutre qu'elle le put. Il se contenta de grogner en réponse, se concentrant sur ce qu'il faisait elle l'observa de plus près, remarquant qu'il essayait d'éviter d'utiliser sa main gauche. Sachant qu'il était préférable qu'elle ne lui propose pas son aide, elle attendit qu'il finisse avant de le suivre à l'intérieur et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle demanda doucement « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Du mieux que je peux. Ce n'était pas une crise importante cette fois.

-Beaucoup de sorciers lavent leurs vêtements à la main ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant d'approcher le sujet avec un minimum de subtilité.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir » répondit-il lentement, lui jetant un regard étrange, semblant perplexe. Elle devait admettre que c'était une question étrange, même venant d'elle.

_Tant pis pour la subtilité._ « Bon » commença-t-elle soigneusement, « en fait, j'ai juste réalisé que depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je ne vous ai jamais vu utiliser la magie. Votre baguette magique a été cassée dans la Cabane... »

Son regard se vida alors qu'il réalisait ce qu'elle disait. « Je l'ai remplacée dans les jours qui suivirent » répondit-il rapidement. « Je n'ai aucune intention de me retrouver sans défense. Et mon utilisation de la magie ne vous regarde pas.

-Peut-être pas, mais depuis la guerre nous sommes tous devenus trop familiers avec le genre de choses survenant après un excès de stress ou de blessures » dit-elle, essayant de ne pas de réveiller son mauvais caractère. Plutôt que de se mettre en colère, il souffla d'exaspération.

« Je ne vous dois pas d'explication, mais faire le ménage à la manière Moldue fait passer le temps et m'aide à me rappeler que je suis en apparence un Moldu. Je vous assure, si j'avais perdu ma magie à cause d'un excès de stress ou à cause de mes blessures, ce serait arrivé bien avant la fin de la guerre. Et je n'aurais pas accepté de revenir à Poudlard -une _école magique_ \- pour enseigner une _matière magique_ si j'étais réduit au simple rang de Crackmol » ajouta-t-il, reniflant et lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

Hermione lui jeta en retour un regard identique, ignorant le fait qu'il venait de marquer un point. « Et bien sûr, vous êtes un homme si honnête et ouvert que je devrais vous croire sur parole ? » demanda-t-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle l'osa. L'expression de son regard changea, mais avant qu'elle puisse l'identifier elle se retrouva coincée dans un sortilège du Saucisson. Incapable de bouger ou même de cligner des yeux, elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais intérieurement, elle était impressionnée, bien qu'à contrecœur elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir sa baguette qu'il maintenait pointée sur elle. Il sourit, satisfait et clairement amusé.

Après un long moment où il sembla apparemment profiter de la vue, il donna un petit coup du poignet négligeant pour la libérer. « Satisfaite ? »

Le regardant fixement, elle acquiesça rapidement, à la fois ennuyée et embarrassée. « Où vous êtes-vous procuré cette baguette ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Chez Ollivander, bien sûr. Il est toujours le meilleur fabricant en vie. Trente centimètres, sorbier et cœur de dragon. » Il contempla la fine longueur de bois, pensif. « Elle me convient mieux que mon ancienne baguette.

-Vous avez jeté un Oubliettes à Ollivander ensuite ?

-Naturellement, ou il se serait rué pour parler à l'Ordre de ma visite.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment sympathique de votre part. »

Il roula des yeux. « Épargnez-moi votre sensiblerie de cœur tendre. J'aurais _pu_ le tuer. Et j'ai payé pour la baguette magique. » Fronçant les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux et demeura silencieuse un moment. Elle n'avait pas vu Snape utiliser la magie depuis longtemps, pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un sortir sa baguette aussi vite. Il était toujours maître en sortilèges informulés, apparemment. Ses réflexes n'avaient pas été altérés. Pas étonnant qu'il ait réchappé à la guerre, en fait ; il était toujours un homme très dangereux.

Dès l'instant où elle releva les yeux sur lui, elle le vit en train de feuilleter un livre. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le titre ou l'auteur mais elle était plutôt concentrée sur le fait qu'il portait des lunettes pour lire, quelque chose qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire non plus. Etrangement, elles lui allaient.

« Vous me fixez » l'informa-t-il sans lever les yeux.

« Désolée. Je ne savais pas que vous portiez des lunettes.

-Beaucoup de venins reptiliens affectent les nerfs optiques » répondit-il, tournant une page. Etonnée par l'absence apparente de lien, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il lui disait ; la morsure du serpent avait aussi affecté sa vision.

« Est-ce que ça peut être guéri ?

-Pas par moi. Un Médicomage pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais porter des lunettes de lecture n'est pas un trop grand inconvénient j'en ai seulement besoin quand je suis fatigué, de toute façon. Les dégâts sont légers et ne vont pas empirer, tout du moins pas avant que j'atteigne un âge avancé –si on suppose que je vive assez longtemps pour ça. Ça ne semble pas mériter la peine de le guérir.

-Et votre genou ? »

Il haussa les épaules, mettant le livre et ses lunettes de côté. « Non. Ça fait trop longtemps ; l'articulation s'est partiellement fusionnée. En dehors de quelque chose de spectaculaire comme le retrait et la re-croissance des os dans ma jambe, il n'y a rien à faire. Ça ne fait pas mal. L'articulation est assez mobile pour que je puisse toujours monter les escaliers facilement et conduire une voiture. Bref, ça ne me semble pas vraiment mériter l'effort de la guérir.

-Je m'étais attendue à ce que vous soyez plus remonté que ça » dit-elle sans arrière pensée.

Snape sembla vaguement amusé. « Ca fait presque dix ans, Miss Granger. Les gens changent. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce qui m'était arrivé ; je vous assure, vous m'auriez retrouvé il y a cinq ans, vous n'auriez certainement pas survécu à notre rencontre. Le terme de stress post-traumatique n'aborde même pas l'ombre de ce que je vivais. »

C'était probablement vrai, supposa-t-elle. Ils avaient tous été très différents après la guerre; de tels effets prenaient du temps pour guérir. « En parlant de changement, » dit-elle, curieuse, « Vous avez dit que votre nouvelle baguette vous convenait mieux que l'ancienne ? »

Il acquiesça. « Je l'utilisais depuis que j'avais onze ans elle me correspondait parfaitement alors, beaucoup moins une fois que j'ai mûri. Ceux de vos amis qui ont eu leur baguette brisée et du la remplacer ont dû se rendre compte que leur nouvelle baguette semblait plus forte et plus efficace que l'ancienne. Ce qui convient à un enfant correspond rarement à cette même personne adulte.Il y a beaucoup d'aspects dans la magie qui changent lorsqu'un sorcier ou une sorcière grandit et mûrit un exemple concret peut être le patronus. Tout le monde ne garde pas le même patronus toute sa vie.

-Vous, si » dit-elle sans réfléchir, et elle se maudit immédiatement de l'avoir mentionné, lui jetant un coup d'œil mal à l'aise.

Contrairement à ses attentes, il ne semblait pas en colère ou bouleversé, seulement songeur. « Oui, pendant très longtemps » reprit-il doucement. « Les circonstances étaient... Quelque peu exceptionnelles. » Il hésita, lui jeta un coup d'œil et détourna le regard, menant apparemment une lutte intérieure ; finalement, il expira et continua plus doucement encore. « Néanmoins… Même moi, je peux changer. »

Elle cligna des yeux, le fixant. « Vous voulez dire que votre Patronus a changé ? Ce n'est plus une biche maintenant ?

-Ca ne l'est plus.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

-Je pense que ce n'était plus nécessaire. » Il semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise maintenant, mais toujours étonnement disposé à parler. « Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça. Certaines choses m'occupant étaient des sujets que je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de considérer auparavant, y compris… Lily. »

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait dire son prénom. Il ne la regardait pas dans les yeux, mais il continua à parler, luttant pour essayer d'expliquer quelque chose si intensément qu'elle se sentit mal à l'aise pour lui. « Mes actions pendant la deuxième guerre n'étaient pas entièrement pour elle, à la différence de la première. Sur ce point, j'avais en grand partie payé ma dette autant que j'avais pu. Elle... Lily... Etait un -un symbole, si vous voulez, une image, représentant...

-De toutes les personnes mortes à cause de vous » compléta-t-elle doucement. « De toutes les personnes envers lesquelles vous vous ressentiez une dette. » Elle se demandait combien de personnes exactement étaient sur cette liste et décida, après lui avoir jeté un regard, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne sache pas.

« Oui.

-Alors une fois que Vol… Que le seigneur des ténèbres est mort, votre dette était payée, enfin autant que possible » dit-elle pensivement. « Alors, pourquoi votre Patronus a-t-il changé ?

-Je pense que c'est en grande partie pour cette raison. Il n'y a aucune façon de le savoir à coup sûr, mais je pense que c'est ça. Sa forme actuelle est probablement ce qu'elle aurait dû être si les circonstances n'avaient pas créé la biche ; ma véritable représentation, peut-être. C'est un concept difficile à décrire. »

Elle acquiesça. « Cependant, je _pense_ que je peux voir ce que vous voulez dire. Mais vous avez dit 'c'est en grand partie cette raison' ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante, sachant que tôt ou tard elle allait pousser les choses trop loin, et qu'il se fermerait comme une huître. Il semblait fortement mal à l'aise, remuant, et elle ajouta, « Je sais, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Vous n'avez aucun besoin de me le dire.

-Non » murmura-t-il. « Mais je commence à croire que je dois le dire à _quelqu'un_. Autant que ça soit vous. Comme vous en êtes sans doute consciente vous-même, il n'est pas particulièrement sain de refuser de parler de ces choses-là. Comme vous le savez également, j'ai évité ce genre de discussions la majorité de ma vie. » Malgré son aveu, il se tut et regarda fixement au loin, dans le vague, et il fallut très longtemps avant qu'ils ne parlent à nouveau le silence s'épaissit entre eux, uniquement rompu par la présence incessante du son de la radio. Apparemment, avoir besoin de parler et parler étaient deux choses très différentes ; mais, il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Elle attendit silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette enfin à parler, regardant toujours le vide.

« Mes sentiments pour elle n'ont pas changé, mais je les comprends mieux à présent. Cela n'a jamais été de l'amour. Je ne suis pas un expert sur le sujet, mais je sais ce que je crois être l'amour et Lily... Je ne ressentais pas ça. C'était… Un besoin. Je ne connais pas de meilleur mot pour cela. Elle était la première, la _seule_ qui ait voulu me parler. Ce n'était pas surprenant que je me sois attaché à elle si désespérément ; elle était tout ce que j'avais. Je me définissais au travers d'elle. En y repensant maintenant, je vois enfin combien c'était peu naturel et obsessionnel, et ce n'était certainement pas réciproque, en aucune manière. Lily avait tous les amis qu'elle voulait, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi.

\- Je suis sûre qu'elle se souciait de vous » dit Hermione soigneusement. Elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir pourquoi il en parlait, mais elle était inquiète qu'à tout instant, il réaliserait ce qu'il disait et pourrait par exemple s'énerver, et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le consoler -si c'était ce qu'il voulait. Elle n'en était pas certaine. Il semblait plus pensif qu'autre chose et son expression était indéchiffrable.

« Oui, mais pas de la façon dont je le voulais, celle que je pensais nécessiter. Il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous, je l'ai réalisé très jeune. Cela nous a finalement séparés, peu importe ce qui s'est passé d'autre. Dans tous les cas, elle ne m'a jamais vraiment accepté totalement, elle essayait constamment de changer des choses en moi. Principalement pour les meilleures raisons, bien sûr, mais tout de même, vous savez ce qu'on dit des bonnes intentions… » Après un instant, il reprit, plus virulent. « Pour revenir au sujet de départ, donc, mon Patronus est resté une biche pour des raisons symboliques plutôt que pour des raisons émotionnelles. Une fois que le symbole n'a plus été nécessaire, il a changé.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

Il sortit lentement sa baguette magique de sa ceinture. « Il se peut que ça ne marche pas » l'avertit-il. « Le sort du Patronus a toujours été un sort difficile pour moi. J'étais le seul Mangemort qui pouvait en produire un et depuis la fin de la guerre, je n'en ai pas toujours été capable. Dans mes moments les plus sombres, j'ai cru que c'était parce que le sort du Patronus est _le_ sort de Lumière ultime ; sincèrement, je pense que je n'ai pas de souvenir assez heureux, tout simplement. » Fermant les yeux, il se concentra. « Expecto patronum. »

Elle pouvait voir ce qu'il voulait dire. La brume argentée qui sortit de sa baguette semblait presque étouffée, grise et terne comparée à d'autres qu'elle avait vues, y compris son propre Patronus et il ne put former une forme cohérente que lentement. Quand elle vit la forme qu'il prenait, elle explosa de rire. « C'est absolument parfait. »

Snape roula des yeux. « L'ironie ne m'a pas échappé non plus » commenta-t-il sardoniquement alors que le Patronus s'estompait.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que mon patronus changera de forme quand je vieillirai ? Il ne l'a pas fait jusque là.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est possible. Vous êtes encore jeune - en réalité, je ne me rappelle même pas de votre âge » admit-il. « J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

-J'ai vingt-huit ans » répondit-elle, toujours amusée par son nouveau Patronus. « Vingt ans de moins que vous, je pense.

-Oui » acquiesça-t-il. « Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes très jeune pour une sorcière. Vous allez encore beaucoup changer pendant votre vie. Le Patronus reflète parfois cela. Quelle est la forme du vôtre ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

« Une loutre. » Il cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils et elle le regarda. « Vous semblez étonné.

-C'est... Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je me serais attendu » répondit-il lentement, avant de hausser légèrement des épaules. « Une forme intéressante.

-Intéressante, comment ? » insista-t-elle, légèrement exaspérée.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent. « La loutre est un des animaux totems des amérindiens. Le saviez-vous ?

-Les Indiens d'Amérique croient qu'ils ont un animal totem qui agit comme une sorte d'esprit gardien » répondit-elle lentement. « Un totem change dès que les besoins de la personne changent. Le totem est donneur de leçons.

-Correct » concéda-t-il. « Chaque totem a des caractéristiques différentes. Savez-vous ce que la Loutre représente ?

-Non.

-Venez. » Il se leva, longea la caravane et arriva dans la petite pièce au bout, où les livres étaient rangés. Laissant courir ses doigts le long d'une étagère, il choisit un livre, mit ses lunettes et feuilleta adroitement les pages jusqu'à l'extrait qui l'intéressait. Souriant, il commença à lire à haute voix. « _'Les Loutres éveillent la curiosité. Elles nous rappellent que tout est intéressant si nous le regardons du bon angle. Le totem de la Loutre est connecté aux énergies féminines primitives de la vie : les éléments de la terre et de l'eau sont présents dans la médecine Loutre. Avec un totem Loutre, vous devez vous rappeler la beauté féminine équilibrée, créant un espace à d'autres pour entrer dans nos vies sans idée reçue ou suspicion. La loutre enseigne que l'énergie féminine équilibrée n'est pas agressive ou jalouse, mais est de sororité et de partage. La loutre exprime la joie pour d'autres...'_

-Oh, Merlin ! » Elle riait si fort qu'elle avait du mal à parler. « C'est horrible. Est-ce que c'est vraiment écrit ?

-Voyez par vous-même. »

-Ceci n'est pas un livre amérindien ! » protesta-t-elle, riant toujours.

Il sourit à nouveau. « Non, en effet. C'est un de ses livres bizarres New Age traitant de Gaia et du karma ainsi que du pouvoir guérisseur des cristaux. Il vous informe aussi que si une Loutre entre dans votre vie, alors votre enfant intérieur se réveille. »

Elle perdit à nouveau le contrôle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de glousser. « Des énergies féminines primitives » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Ses lèvres se pincèrent à nouveau. « Les commentaires sur la sororité sont pires. Ayant été présent lors de réunions de professeurs pendant quelques disputes vraiment mémorables, je peux personnellement certifier que l'énergie féminine est extrêmement agressive.

-Peut-être qu'elles ne sont juste pas assez _équilibrées_ » suggéra-t-elle, essoufflée, essayant d'arrêter de rire. « Trelawney, en tout cas, m'a toujours semblée être assez peu équilibrée. » Son visage se contracta, et après un long moment, il commença à rire. Le choc interrompit le fou rire d'Hermione elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avec sincérité avant. Ce n'était pas le son dur, amer, raillant auquel elle était habituée, mais un rire profond de vrai humour, éraillé par son manque d'utilisation. Instantanément, elle se donna comme nouvel objectif de le faire rire plus souvent ; c'était un merveilleux son. C'était aussi contagieux et elle recommença à rire alors qu'elle regardait le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Au moment où ils réussirent tous deux à se contrôler, ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Le visage de Severus était rougit, ses yeux brillaient avec plus de vie que jamais. « C'est bon, stop » dit-elle difficilement, lui souriant. « Qu'est-ce que disent les indiens d'Amérique ? »

Souriant légèrement en une marque d'humour pour une fois sans méchanceté, il trouva le bon livre. Lisant lentement, il fronça les sourcils, tapotant la page d'un long doigt. « En réalité, peut-être que la Loutre n'est pas un totem si surprenant » murmura-t-il. « Intéressant.

-Severus, ne soyez pas aussi exaspérant.

-C'est naturel chez moi » répondit-il sèchement, refermant le livre et lui tendant. « Vous pouvez l'emprunter si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que vous le trouverez très intéressant.

-Merci.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que si vous l'abîmez d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, vous le regretterez ?

-Est-ce que je ressemble à une personne qui détériore sciemment les livres ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai.

-Plutôt, vous avez dit que vous croyez savoir ce qu'est l'amour... »

Il roula des yeux. « Partez, Miss Granger. Je vous ai parlé autant que possible, aujourd'hui » dit-il sèchement. « Mes médicaments peuvent me rendre bavard, mais il y a des limites.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

-Je n'ai pas voulu éveiller mon enfant intérieur » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, la poussant à se retenir d'exploser de rire. « C'est mieux, je suspecte vraiment qu'il serait plus dysfonctionnel encore que mon adulte extérieur. Maintenant mettez là en veilleuse.

-Oui, _monsieur_, Professeur Snape » répondit-elle, taquine, se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un sourire, en le voyant se renfrogner. Sortant de la caravane, elle s'éloigna, repensant à son nouveau Patronus, et sourit. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle pouvait toujours voir le fin renard argenté et son museau acéré, assis dans la caravane.

.

oOo

.

Plus tard, elle se pelotonna dans son lit, dans son appartement, Pattenrond ronronnant à côté d'elle, regardant le livre qu'il lui avait prêté. Il avait raison, c'était fascinant. En tournant les pages, elle chercha la Loutre comme totem et commença à faire la lecture pour le chat.

'_ La Loutre est un peu excentrique et peu orthodoxe, et parfois difficile à comprendre. Perçu comme hors-normes, les méthodes de la Loutre ne sont pas les premières choisies pour accomplir une tâche. C'est une grande erreur de la part des autres –car même si elles sont non conventionnelles, les méthodes de la Loutre sont habituellement très efficaces. Oui, la Loutre a une façon inhabituelle de voir des choses, mais il/elle est équipé(e) d'une imagination brillante et d'une intelligence égale, lui permettant de se démarquer des autres. Souvent très perspicace et intuitive, la Loutre fait une très bonne amie et peut être très attentive. Dans un environnement favorable, la Loutre est sensible, compatissante, courageuse et honnête. Laissée à sa propre survie, la Loutre peut être sans scrupules, indocile, rebelle et solitaire.' »_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, pensive. « Il avait raison » dit-elle au chat indifférent. « Ce n'est pas loin de la réalité. Enfin, à part la partie 'sans scrupules' » ajouta-t-elle sèchement. « Ca dit quoi sur le Renard ? » Elle tourna les pages et finit par retourner à son ordinateur pour prendre des notes.

_« 'Pour une très grande majorité, l'avis culturel basé sur le symbolisme du renard parle de ruse, de stratégie, de vivacité d'esprit, de capacité d'adaptation, d'intelligence et de sagesse. Dans la culture amérindienne, le renard peut avoir deux interprétations. Une perspective (les tribus du nord) voit le renard comme un messager noble et sage. L'autre (les tribus des plaines) voit le renard comme un fourbe jouant des tours ou pire –menant les gens à leur perte. D'autres parlent du renard comme symbolisant la concentration, la détermination et la justesse. _

'_Il est remarquable d'observer le renard alors qu'il chasse. Nous voyons que son corps entier est tendu comme une flèche –direct et tendu à l'extrême. C'est un message symbolique destiné à nous montrer que le renard a un mental déterminé et une concentration parfaite afin de 'toucher la cible' de nos désirs. _

'_La rousseur du renard est représentative de l'emblème solaire. Comme celui-ci, l'animal symbolise la passion, le désir, l'intensité et l'expression de ses sentiments. Le renard nous encourage à penser au-delà des normes et d'utiliser notre intelligence de façon différente, plus créative. Le renard nous amène aussi un message, pour tenter d'approcher nos circonstances différentes de nos méthodes normales, d'être conscient de certaines de nos habitudes et de tenter un angle d'action différent._

'_Le renard est aussi un rappel nous disant d'utiliser toutes nos ressources (visibles et invisibles) pour atteindre nos buts. Cela signifie parfois faire appel à quelques méthodes peu orthodoxes. En outre, le renard est un signe dont nous devons faire très attention dans notre environnement. De forme mobile et incroyablement adaptable, le renard nous rappelle qu'il ne faut pas trop faire de vagues, mais qu'il faut plutôt s'adapter à notre environnement, s'y mélanger et l'utiliser, ainsi que les circonstances, à notre avantage. _

'_Il __doit donc être évident, au travers de ce résumé, que la symbolique du renard va au-delà de ce que nous pouvons voir à sa surface. Au contraire, le renard a une quantité incroyable de connaissance et de sagesse à partager avec nous si/quand nous sommes enclins à apprendre davantage.' »_

« J'avais raison, Pattou » lança-t-elle au chat. « C'est absolument parfait pour lui. »

En y repensant plus tard, Hermione pensa que les deux totems ne semblaient pas très différents, non plus. Le Renard et la Loutre étaient tous deux apparemment très intelligents, peu orthodoxes et pas toujours faciles à comprendre. Elle devait l'admettre, ces étiquettes allaient autant à elle-même qu'à Snape. Elle aimait leurs conversations ; c'était agréable de pouvoir s'asseoir et discuter avec lui d'un concept si abstrait. Aucun de ses autres amis ne se serait intéressé à ça. Même ses collègues à l'école étaient rarement intéressés par des conversations intellectuellement profondes, sauf s'il s'agissait de leur propre matière. Au moins quand Snape reviendrait enseigner, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler, si elle pouvait le persuader de ne pas l'éviter.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Les citations à propos des totems ont été trouvées en ligne mais j'ai perdu les sites. Le prochain chapitre –le dernier avant le retour à Poudlard- dans quelques jours, comme d'habitude.

.

Aë: J'ai fini mon chapiiitre! Hem. Merci à Cricri, Socks et DarkSev.

.

Note de **Cricri** : 1h00 du mat… j'ai fini la correction…. J'attends la suite… Moi qui pensait ne pas y arriver… quand tu commences à lire tu ne peux plus t'arrêter…

.

Aë : Je te l'ai envoyé super tard aussi XD

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'aime toujours autant la relation Hermione-Snape ! J'adore la façon dont ils interagissent, c'est tout à fait eux.

En tout cas j'ai bien hâte de voir comment va se dérouler la rencontre avec Minerva. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de sang… :p

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Ce n'était pas exceptionnel pour un été britannique qu'il pleuve ainsi, rendant le terrain encore plus sinistre qu'habituellement, et faisant friser ses cheveux de façon alarmante. **(ça me rappelle quelqu'un)**

.

« Essayez de vous retenir, Miss Granger » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante._ (Chassez le naturel…)_

.

« Je pioche sur le branchement du site. Mais je doute que vous soyez venus ici pour critiquer mes aménagements. »_ (Toujours aussi… Severus ^^)_

.

Snape haussa une épaule mince. « Internet est une source utile d'informations. **(à qui le dites-vous et un lieu de rencontres, n'est-ce pas les filles ?)**

.

« Je voudrais que vous partiez maintenant, s'il vous plaît » dit-il tout bas, la voix tendue par la douleur._ (Ca, ça veut dire qu'il souffre le martyr…)_

_._

mais maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver un seul moment où il avait utilisé la magie depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé. Cette pensée lui donna des frissons ; et s'il avait perdu ça aussi ? C'était possible, peut-être même probable._ (Oh non !)_

.

_Tant pis pour la subtilité._ _(Bah, tu es une Gryffondor après tout, la subtilité ce n'est pas inné :p ) _

.

Et je n'aurais pas accepté de revenir à Poudlard -une _école magique_ \- pour enseigner une _matière magique_ si j'étais réduit au simple rang de Crackmol » ajouta-t-il, reniflant et lui jetant un regard dédaigneux._ (Au moins il n'a pas perdu de sa verve non plus.)_

.

Incapable de bouger ou même de cligner des yeux, elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais intérieurement, elle était impressionnée, bien qu'à contrecœur elle ne l'avait pas vu sortir sa baguette qu'il maintenait pointée sur elle. Il sourit, satisfait et clairement amusé._ (Bon, il n'a pas perdu ses talents non plus ^^)_

.

Pas étonnant qu'il ait réchappé à la guerre, en fait ; il était toujours un homme très dangereux._ (Sans blague ? ^^)_

.

« Vous me fixez » l'informa-t-il sans lever les yeux._ (J'adore cet homme ^^)_

.

Ce qui convient à un enfant correspond rarement à cette même personne adulte._ (Ooooh ! Intéressante théorie !)_

.

Lily avait tous les amis qu'elle voulait, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi._ (C'est la triste réalité…)_

.

« L'ironie ne m'a pas échappé non plus » commenta-t-il sardoniquement alors que le Patronus s'estompait._ (Raaah mais c'est quoi ?)_

.

-Severus, ne soyez pas aussi exaspérant.

-C'est naturel chez moi » _(Au moins il a de l'humour)_ répondit-il sèchement, refermant le livre et lui tendant. « Vous pouvez l'emprunter si vous le souhaitez. _(Naaan ? Un mythe se brise là ^^)_

.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que si vous l'abîmez d'une quelconque façon que ce soit, vous le regretterez ? _(Ah non ça va, le vrai Severus est toujours là)_

.

Au moins quand Snape reviendrait enseigner, elle aurait quelqu'un avec qui parler, si elle pouvait le persuader de ne pas l'éviter._ (Ca va pas être de la tarte…)_


	7. Chapter 7

Note de Loten : C'est le dernier chapitre avant le retour à Poudlard.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**« Les pensées sont les ombres de nos sentiments – toujours plus sombres, plus vides et plus simples. »** \- Friedrich Nietzsche

.

oOo

.

Quand elle fit un saut à la caravane le jour suivant pour rapporter le livre, Hermione le trouva assis sur les marches, au soleil, sa jambe meurtrie tendue jusqu'à la marche du bas. Il semblait tripoter un morceau de papier, et alors qu'elle s'approchait, elle se rendit compte qu'il le pliait avec attention et précision. « Est-ce que c'est un origami ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Comme d'habitude, il ne sembla pas du tout surpris de la voir. « C'en est un.

-Un hobby inhabituel » observa-t-elle en s'appuyant contre la caravane pour regarder.

Ses longs doigts taquinaient soigneusement un autre pli pour qu'il devienne une ligne. « Comme pour beaucoup d'autres choses, cela perd de ses mystères quand on y regarde de plus près » répondit-il. « Pour quelqu'un d'aussi impopulaire que moi, les origamis sont idéaux : si quelqu'un trouvait à y redire, la seule chose perdue serait un simple bout de papier.

-Juste et cynique comme toujours » lui dit tranquillement Hermione. « Que faites-vous ?

-Rien, pour l'instant » répondit-il d'un ton absent, apparemment concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. « J'expérimente simplement des formes.

-J'ai fini le livre que vous m'aviez prêté. C'était vraiment intéressant. Est-ce que tous les Patronus représentent des totems ?

-Pas à ma connaissance. » En pliant attentivement un coin du papier, il leva son regard sur elle, ses yeux se plissant un peu face à la lumière éclatante. Le soleil les révélait en vrais yeux noirs, les iris presque indiscernables de la pupille. « Pas tout à fait, en vérité. Je dirais plutôt que tous les Patronus révèlent une partie de la nature de la sorcière ou du sorcier qui le produit, mais la plupart – si ce n'est tous – ne reflètent pas autant de caractéristiques qu'un animal totem le ferait. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui a un Patronus vraiment inapproprié ?

-Non, maintenant que le vôtre a changé » admit-elle précautionneusement. « Même en en connaissant les raisons, une biche ne vous a jamais totalement correspondu.

-C'est juste » acquiesça-t-il avec un petit reniflement qui ne semblait pas, chose surprenante, offensé.

« Y a-t-il un équivalent du charme du Patronus ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Pour les Mangemorts, vous voulez dire ? » l'interrogea-t-il directement. Quand elle acquiesça, il réfléchit un moment. « S'il y en a un, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Je n'y crois pas. La Magie Noire donne accès à des méthodes plus directes pour interagir avec les Détraqueurs et il y a d'autres moyens de faire parvenir des messages. »

Hermione acquiesça et le silence s'installa entre eux. Comme elle l'avait déjà constaté, ce n'était pas inconfortable. Après quelques minutes, il posa le papier à demi plié dans l'embrasure de la porte et bougea, s'aidant de ses bras pour se remettre sur pieds, compensant sa jambe droite, raidie, d'une part de son poids sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Il était évidemment assez habitué à prendre en compte ses blessures. Reprenant son équilibre, il enfouit sa main dans la poche de son jean, en sortant un paquet de cigarettes et un Zippo cabossé.

« Vous savez à quel point il est mauvais pour votre santé de fumer, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, réprobatrice.

« Oui, Miss Granger. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, mon niveau d'intelligence est suffisamment élevé et ma compréhension du monde Moldu est suffisamment complète pour que je comprenne le concept » répliqua Snape de sa voix la plus irritante et traînante avant d'allumer et d'aspirer une latte de sa cigarette, en exhalant une fine volute de fumée.

Tentant de se tenir hors de la trajectoire de la fumée, elle fronça les sourcils et inhala prudemment. « Ça n'a pas la même odeur qu'une cigarette ordinaire. »

Il lui jeta un regard amusé. « Comme vous avez déjà dû le remarquer, les cigarettes ordinaires ont une odeur déplaisante. Je fume pour me relaxer, pas pour empester comme une devanture de bar. Elles sont mon seul luxe. Et celles-ci sont moins nocives, pour ce que j'en sais. » Appuyé contre la paroi de la caravane, il lui jeta un regard de côté. « Ce pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas dirigée vers une carrière de Médicomage me dépasse. Vous auriez pu harceler les gens toute la journée pour leur poser toutes les questions que vous auriez pu imaginer. La seule carrière davantage envisageable pour vous aurait été celle de bibliothécaire, mais je suspecte que vous auriez été virée pour avoir lu le stock entier de livres au lieu de travailler.

-Merci pour ces conseils sur ma carrière, Professeur » répliqua-elle sarcastiquement. « Mais vous arrivez environ une décennie trop tard pour ça.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais, à ce qu'on raconte » répondit-il avec négligence. « Encore une autre expression Moldue que je n'ai jamais totalement comprise. Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas un conseil, mais plutôt une observation. Vos parents auraient été sûrement plus impressionnés par une carrière de médicales, non ? Je crois me souvenir qu'ils travaillent dans ce secteur… » Il se tut, son regard devint méfiant, elle tentait de détendre ses poings serrés en expirant lentement.

« Ne mentionnez pas mes parents. »

Ses yeux noirs parurent presque déroutés pendant un instant avant de redevenir durs et indifférents. « Comme vous voudrez.

-Vous savez, » dit-elle, en colère. « Quelqu'un de bienséant se serait excusé. »

Snape arqua un sourcil. « Si je savais ce pourquoi je devrais m'excuser, j'envisagerais cette possibilité.

-Comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant » contra-t-elle sèchement. « Ça a fait les gros titres pendant des semaines. »

Il soupira. « Miss Granger, je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont vous êtes en train de parler. Expliquez-vous ou partez. J'ai été obligé pendant trop d'années à être en compagnie d'Albus Dumbledore, dans la période la plus exaspérante de sa vie, pour apprécier les devinettes. »

En relevant lentement sa tête, elle croisa directement son regard, chose qui n'avait jamais duré plus de quelques secondes depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Sa ténébreuse profondeur était aussi impénétrable qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il semblait réellement perplexe face à sa réaction. Elle se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dit de ses pérégrinations pendant la décennie passée et conclut qu'il était vaguement possible qu'il n'en sache vraiment rien.

« En réalité, après la guerre, mes parents m'ont reniée » lui annonça-t-elle finalement d'une voix qui ne paraissait pas être la sienne. « Cela fait huit ans que je ne les vois plus et que je ne leur parle plus, je ne sais même pas où ils sont maintenant. Ils pourraient être morts que je n'en saurais rien. » Ils se regardaient toujours dans les yeux, et d'aussi près, elle put voir ses pupilles se dilater un peu, ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement et son front se plisser en ce qui ressemblait à une sincère surprise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Parce que j'ai essayé de les garder en sécurité » répondit-elle amèrement. Lorsqu'elle avait restauré leurs vrais souvenirs, ils ne lui avaient pas pardonné. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de souffrir.

Il y eut un long silence. Elle refusa d'expliquer davantage, et après quelques instants, il baissa les yeux, évitant son regard. Il tourna sa cigarette entre ses doigts, la tripota d'un air gêné pour finalement l'écraser et jeter le mégot dans la bouteille sur les marches, comme il le faisait habituellement. « Je m'excuse d'en avoir parlé » reprit-il finalement.

« Vous ne saviez vraiment pas ?

-Non. Bien que vous n'ayez que ma parole pour le vérifier » ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Elle soupira. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça. C'est juste que… Vous m'avez prise par surprise. Ça m'est toujours difficile de parler d'eux. Ça a vraiment fait les gros titres dans la _Gazette_, vous savez. »

La tension monta entre eux un moment avant qu'il ne laisse échapper à nouveau son rire dur et grinçant. « _Homines quod volunt credunt_, les hommes croient ce qu'ils veulent bien croire. Un fait dont, j'en suis certain, nous pouvons tous les deux comprendre le sens. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça. » Elle approuva d'un signe de tête, et resta à son tour silencieuse, acceptant la boisson qu'il lui tendait et se recroquevillant sur son sofa habituel pour regarder fixement sa tasse.

« Avez-vous de la famille ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Le bref interlude lui avait donné le temps d'appréhender ce qu'il lui avait dit à propos des silences menaçants. Sans une certaine distraction, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle cesse de penser à cela. La radio pouvait fonctionner pour lui, mais cela ne semblait pas assez pour elle.

« Non » répondit-il tranquillement. « Je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, mes parents étaient tout ce que j'avais encore, ils sont morts quand j'avais seize ans. »

Elle releva le regard avec un sursaut. « Depuis si longtemps ? Mais…

-Je sais. Dans mon dossier, il a été écrit qu'ils avaient été tués dans un accident quand j'avais la vingtaine. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous surprendra pas d'apprendre que j'ai menti. Je suis rentré de Poudlard pour les vacances d'été et les ai trouvés morts dans le salon » dit-il sans passion. « Comme je n'avais pas la moindre intention d'être confié à quelqu'un et qu'il ne restait que six petits mois avant que je n'atteigne la majorité dans le monde magique, j'ai choisi de ne pas informer Poudlard, et j'ai menti pour mon âge aux autorités Moldues.

-Je suis désolée.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer pourquoi. Aucun d'eux ne fut une grande perte. »

Elle avait l'impression désagréable qu'il le pensait sincèrement. Harry lui avait parlé de la brève vision qu'il avait eut de l'enfance de Snape pendant une leçon d'Occlumencie, et ce qu'elle avait vu elle-même dans ses souvenirs avait souligné le fait qu'il n'avait certainement pas eu une enfance agréable, mais être témoin d'un tel manque d'émotion dans sa voix était dérangeant. _Peut-être que c'est de cette façon qu'il fait face à ce genre de choses._ « Comment sont-ils morts ?

-Fuite de gaz. Empoisonnement au monoxyde de carbone » répliqua-t-il brièvement, ne souhaitant clairement pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Elle laissa donc tomber. Peu de temps après, il brandit sa baguette et fit venir le morceau de papier plié qu'il manipulait plus tôt, l'étudiant un moment avant de l'aplanir et de commencer une série de rapides pliures. Elle le regarda, et laissa la musique de la radio l'habiter, se perdant dans la contemplation des mouvements sûrs et habiles de ses mains, ses longs doigts s'activant avec une parfaite précision en dépit d'une douzaine de fines cicatrices et de cals.

Il sentait qu'elle le regardait, bien sûr. Depuis ses onze ans, elle avait remarqué qu'il savait toujours quand quelqu'un le regardait. Au lieu du regard noir ou de l'air méprisant attendu, il semblait ignorer son examen minutieux, gardant seulement une vague tension dans ses épaules. En fait, il ralentit le mouvement de ses mains et décala ses doigts de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir plus facilement. Il était fascinant de regarder le papier prendre lentement forme, et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il avait ce hobby inhabituel.

Finalement il leva les yeux vers elle, affichant une expression légère amusée et montra ce qu'il sembla être pour Hermione un papier chiffonné n'importe comment. En tenant le papier à certains endroits, il fit quelque chose qu'elle ne put pas bien voir et sous ses yeux, le papier se transforma en une magnifique étoile en trois dimensions, avec de nombreuses pointes, qu'il lui présenta d'un geste qui avait quelque chose de théâtral.

« C'est extraordinaire » lui dit-elle sincèrement. « Comment avez-vous appris cela ?

-Une réponse que vous allez appréciez, j'en suis certain Miss Granger : dans un livre.

-Avez-vous un livre sur les origamis que je pourrais vous emprunter ? » demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui fit apparaitre un sourire en coin sur son visage pendant un instant avant que l'amusement ne disparaisse de ses traits et que ses yeux redeviennent inexpressifs.

« Non, ils étaient Impasse du Tisseur. »

_Ils ont été brûlés. _«Je suis désolée. »

« L'une des plus agaçantes habitudes des Gryffondors » observa-t-il, d'un ton mordant, « C'est leur tendance à s'excuser pour des choses qui n'ont absolument rien à voir avec eux. A moins que vous n'ayez personnellement déclenché le feu, ce que vous n'avez certainement pas fait, vos excuses ne sont absolument pas appropriées à la situation.

-Alors que celle des Serpentards, c'est de ne jamais s'excuser à moins qu'on les menace avec notre baguette ? »

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il s'interrompit et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté comme si une pensée lui était soudainement venue, et quelques secondes plus tard, il rit doucement. « Ah. Que c'est ironique.

-Comment ça ?

-Je viens de me rendre compte à l'instant même que je vous avais souvent parlé pour vous faire de la peine, et là… La seule fois où je m'excuse, c'est un véritable accident. »

Elle devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt ironique.

.

oOo

.

La semaine suivante apporta la frénésie attendue des médias…

_SNAPE EN VIE !_

_Le Mangemort va une fois de plus enseigner à Poudlard ?_

_Nous croyions tous que Severus Snape, un des criminels notoires de la guerre contre Voldemort, et principalement connu pour son meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, avait été tué lors de la Bataille Finale. Nous savons maintenant qu'il a en réalité survécu. En plus de cela, il a été avancé qu'il retournerait à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'il reprendrait sa carrière d'enseignant la rentrée prochaine._

_La question de savoir de quel côté était Snape (48 ans) n'a jamais été clarifiée de façon satisfaisante. Plusieurs hauts membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont le plus célèbre fut Harry Potter (28 ans) lui-même, signalèrent qu'ils avaient connaissance de certaines informations que nous ne possédions pas et que Snape avait fait partie du plan d'Albus Dumbledore pour vaincre Voldemort. Plus de détails en page 2._

_En 1981, Snape fut reconnu comme étant Mangemort, et n'échappa à l'emprisonnement que grâce à la déposition persuasive de Dumbledore lui-même, qui proclama que Snape était espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix, contredisant le témoignage de nombreux autres Mangemorts à leur propre procès (histoire complète en page 6)._

_A la suite du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore à l'été 1997, Snape fut nommé Directeur de Poudlard par Voldemort lui-même, et perpétua un règne de terreur avec ses compagnons Mangemorts, Alecto et Amycus Carrow (aller à la page 4 pour un compte-rendu complet de cette année) avant de s'enfuir de l'école pendant la Bataille Finale._

_Comment Snape a réussi à survivre à la guerre, personne ne le sait, puisqu'il y avait plusieurs témoignages de témoins directs de sa mort peu avant que Harry Potter ne batte Voldemort, sans qu'aucun ne mentionne une réapparition quelconque par la suite. Sa localisation actuelle est aussi un mystère aujourd'hui, mais il semble qu'en septembre il retournera sur la scène de ses pires crimes, il retrouvera son statut de Directeur de Serpentard et de Professeur de Potions à Poudlard._

_L'actuelle Directrice est le professeur Minerva McGonagall (82 ans), elle-même membre important de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle n'était pas disponible pour une discussion, mais nous a fournit cette brève déclaration :_

_« Peu importe ce qu'a fait ou n'a pas fait le Professeur Snape par le passé, personne ne peut nier qu'il est un professeur très compétent. Il n'y avait pas de candidat plus qualifié pour le poste, et il a été lavé de tout soupçon. Il est évident que ses actions pendant la guerre faisaient partie d'un plan plus important, et qu'à la fin, il a prouvé leur nécessité lors de la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort. De ce point de vue, il a tout le soutien de Poudlard. »_

_Nous avons cependant été complètement incapables de localiser l'homme lui-même afin de lui demander où il était lors des années précédentes ou pourquoi il avait décidé de refaire surface maintenant. Il y a déjà un regrettable historique entre Snape et ce journal, l'homme étant alors déjà loin d'être coopératif. Nous continuons nos efforts._

_(La Gazette du Sorcier, 2008)_

.

oOo

.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ accorda une édition entière au retour de Severus Snape dans le monde magique, dénichant et ressassant le moindre détail de ses crimes passés – à la fois connus et spéculés – et en ressortant toutes les dépositions qui avaient conclu à contre cœur à son procès qu'il était du côté de la Lumière (ce qui n'est pas la même chose qu'être innocent). Pendant le reste de la semaine, ils publièrent plusieurs grandes lettres de personnes qui donnaient leur opinion par rapport à son retour quant à son rôle de professeur de Potions. Hermione était presque certaine qu'il n'y avait eu aucune lettre de soutien.

Au milieu de ce chaos vint la rencontre entre Snape et Minerva McGonagall. Cela ne se passa pas comme Hermione l'avait espéré. Elle aurait pensé que Snape allait être caustique, comme à son habitude, agressif dans ses exigences et hautain dans son refus de compromis, mais à la place de cela il parut presque soumis, fatigué et réticent à la dispute. Il était mal à l'aise dans cet environnement inconnu et clairement incertain en ce qui concernait sa rencontre avec la Directrice. C'était compréhensible selon Hermione. Ils avaient été professeur et élève pendant un long moment, puis collègues, et ils ne s'appréciaient pas beaucoup, déjà à l'époque, en dépit des apparences. Et puis, bien sûr, Snape avait assassiné Dumbledore et avait ravi le poste de Directeur. Ginny, Neville et Luna n'avaient pas donné beaucoup de détails à propos de cette dernière année, mais elle savait qu'il les avait torturés personnellement plus d'une fois et qu'il avait autorisé les Carrow à faire de même.

La rencontre avait été embarrassante, mais pas aussi désastreuse qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pattenrond restait par ailleurs un fait remarquable. Le chat avait défié Snape à la porte comme il le faisait avec tous les visiteurs. A sa surprise, Snape s'était baissé et avait tendu une main vers le chat, qui avait reniflé ses doigts suspicieusement avant de – encore plus surprenant – commencer à ronronner et à donner de petits coups aux longs doigts dans une demande impérieuse d'être caressé. Hermione savait depuis longtemps que son animal de compagnie était un très bon juge de la nature des gens, à l'évidence il avait décidé que Snape n'était pas trop mauvais.

Le contrat de Snape avait été conclu et dûment signé. Personnellement, Hermione n'était pas sûre qu'il fût entièrement juste car il y avait beaucoup plus de clauses que sur le sien. Il ne semblait cependant pas avoir d'objection, et il lui avait confié que c'était bien plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était maintenant officiel, Snape rejoindrait l'école de Poudlard une fois de plus à la rentrée de septembre dans son ancien rôle de professeur de Potions et Directeur des Serpentards.

Parmi ses amis, seul Harry et Ginny le surent en avance. Neville avait été horrifié d'apprendre que son ancienne Némésis réintégrait l'école, mais Hermione avait mis en avant le fait qu'il était hautement improbable que le Professeur de Botanique et le professeur de Potions aient à se croiser et en lui affirmant que Snape serait vraiment content d'ignorer complètement tous ses collègues autant que possible. Ron avait été outragé, et ne parlait actuellement plus à Hermione – il n'y avait rien de nouveau à cela, il trouvait généralement une nouvelle raison de ne pas lui parler, à quelques mois d'intervalle. Le reste des Weasley était davantage sur ses gardes, et le consensus général était qu'ils attendraient de voir ce qu'il se passait. Luna … Et bien, Luna n'avait jamais réagi de la même manière que la plupart des gens. Hermione lui avait raconté l'histoire entière du retour de Snape et la Serdaigle avait été extrêmement intéressée et paraissait sincèrement enchantée, pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait.

Avant qu'Hermione n'arrive à revenir à la caravane, la semaine fut longue et chaotique. Snape n'avait pas l'air d'être réjoui de son retour sous les feux des projecteurs. Elle s'y était attendue, mais c'était toujours aussi choquant de le voir fatigué et irritable quand il était assis à la table de sa caravane, déchiquetant méthodiquement la Gazette en lambeaux pour déposer ceux-ci en une pile soignée. Au lieu de lui demander s'il allait bien, elle s'assit en face de lui.

« C'est une très vieille photo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il existe très peu de photos de moi » répondit-il sans la regarder. « Si cela avait été en mon pouvoir, il n'y en aurait aucune.

-J'étais en train de penser…

-Ces mots, venant de vous, me remplissent toujours de terreur.

-Cessez vos sarcasmes et écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait. J'étais en train de penser que peut-être vous voudriez donner une interview. Rien de bien conséquent, rien qui puisse être déformé ou démantelé. Juste une déclaration, publiée mot pour mot. Quelque chose qui mettrait fin à l'histoire de votre propre fait.

-Dans la _Gazette_ ? » demanda-t-il sardoniquement. Il eut un sourire en coin. « Je crois qu'ils ont encore trop peur de moi pour me parler.

-Merlin, non, pas la _Gazette_. Je pense que ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Harry pendant son interview quand on était plus jeunes ressemblerait à un pique-nique en comparaison de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ici. Non, Luna m'a proposé de publier dans _Le Chicaneur_ – elle a succédé à son père en tant que rédactrice en chef.

_-Le Chicaneur_ » répéta-t-il platement.

« Je sais que cela peut paraître stupide, mais ça a fonctionné pour Harry pendant notre cinquième année.

-Hum… » dit-il sans s'engager.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour rendre les journalistes de la _Gazette_ assez apeurés pour qu'ils ne veuillent pas venir vous voir ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement. Il fit de nouveau un sourire en coin mais ne lui donna pas de réponse. Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant un moment, et elle le regarda détruire de façon systématique le journal, page par page, jusqu'à ce que finalement il sorte sa baguette et incinère les fragments restants avant de faire disparaître les cendres.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il renifla. « Je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu une édition de la _Gazette _qui ne mérite pas le même destin. Et à propos de votre suggestion… Je vais y réfléchir. »

.

oOo

.

Il fit plus qu'y réfléchir, apparemment. Trois jours plus tard elle reçut une copie en avance du _Chicaneur_ de Luna, agrémentée d'une photo plus récente de Snape lui lançant des regards noirs sur la couverture. Amusée, Hermione ouvrit le magazine et examina l'article. Tout comme l'homme lui-même, ses propos étaient secs et concis :

_« Je suis retourné en Angleterre il y a trois ans, ayant passé mon temps, depuis la fin de la guerre, à voyager. Ma décision de revenir dans le monde magique et à Poudlard en particulier n'a pas été prise à la légère. Par ailleurs, le fait qu'Horace Slughorn voulait prendre sa retraite et que la Directrice avait des difficultés à trouver un remplaçant a retenu mon attention. Suite à une longue discussion, un contrat qui satisfaisait tout le monde a été signé, et je reviendrai à l'école au début de l'année scolaire prochaine._

_Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de parler des évènements de la guerre. Pour autant que je sois concerné, cela fait partie du passé et devra y rester car ceux qui avaient besoin de connaître la vérité la connaissent désormais. Je n'essayerai ni de confirmer ni de nier la multitude de rumeurs qui se sont propagées les années pendant lesquelles j'ai été absent. Je reviens en tant que Professeur de Potions et Directeur de Serpentard, rien de plus. Je préviens également que quiconque essayera de me joindre verra son courrier contrôlé par la Directrice en personne et que je peux seulement être contacté à Poudlard dans l'immédiat. »_

(_Le Chicaneur_, 2008)

C'est une décision sensée, décida Hermione, se rappelant de sa propre brève expérience de courrier haineux. D'une certaine façon, elle pensa que Snape attirerait bien pire que des Beuglantes et du pus de Bubobulb. Elle n'était pas du tout surprise que son rôle dans le retour de Snape n'ait pas été mentionné. Enroulant le magazine, elle se dirigea vers le site où se tenait la caravane, qui s'était bien réchauffé à cause de la récente vague de chaleur.

La caravane était une vraie fournaise, ce qui reflétait le changement de temps, et ce qui expliquait peut-être le fait qu'il était assis sur les marches pour lire. Ce n'était pas cela qui la stoppa à une certaine distance et qui fit qu'elle le regarda fixement, mais ses vêtements. A cause de la chaleur, il portait, sans aucun doute possible, et elle ne pouvait pas appeler cela un maillot de corps, pas en parlant de Snape, mais plutôt un tee-shirt sans manches. Le bandage de sport était de retour sur son bras pour soustraire à la vue de tous la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il ne s'était pas inquiété des autres cicatrices qu'elle pouvait voir. Il en avait un assez grand nombre de visibles sur les deux bras, et au moins une de plus dépassait de l'encolure de son t-shirt, serpentant jusqu'à l'épaule, tout comme les deux morsures sculptées sur sa gorge. La plupart des hommes, selon son expérience, portait des t-shirt sans manches pour montrer leurs muscles, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Snape, apparemment. Il était mieux bâti qu'elle ne le pensait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il était toujours aussi notablement mince, les lignes de ses os ressortant nettement.

Avec un effort certain, elle cessa de l'examiner avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et marcha vers lui. Il leva les yeux de son livre et enleva ses lunettes puisqu'elle approchait, en haussant un sourcil, voyant qu'elle brandissait le _Chicaneur_. « Et à quoi vous attendiez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sardoniquement.

« La photo est meilleure » lui dit-elle avec sincérité, secouant la tête en essayant de ne pas sourire. « Mais je suis vraiment vexée que vous ne m'ayez pas remerciée Severus, vraiment. »

Il roula des yeux. « J'ai pensé que vous aviez eu assez de publicité parlant de votre vie pour les cent prochaines années à venir. Me suis-je trompé ? » lui dit-il, le ton plein de défi.

« Non » lui concéda-t-elle doucement. « Non, vous n'aviez pas tort. Merci. » La lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux était surprenante, dès que cela arrivait, ce qui, il est vrai, n'était pas courant. Il détourna le regard sans répondre, et dans un sursaut de conscience, elle réalisa qu'une fois de plus l'ambiance devenait désagréable à chaque fois qu'elle le remerciait pour quelque chose de mineur. Il n'appréciait pas que l'on soit reconnaissant envers lui, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que d'avoir fait un café. C'était juste un élément de plus dans la personnalité déroutante et tordue de l'homme le plus complexe qu'elle ait rencontré.

« Donc » reprit-elle sur le ton de la conversation, « Moins d'un mois avant le début du trimestre.

-Oui.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil et arqua un sourcil. « Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai laissé m'impliquer dans cette affaire.

-Parce que vous vous ennuyez » lui dit Hermione, listant les raisons sur ses doigts. « Et parce que Poudlard, le lieu, si ce n'est ce qui le compose, vous manque, et parce que vous avez besoin du laboratoire, et parce qu'une part de vous ne peut se séparer de l'habitude de se sentir responsable des Serpentards. » Elle avait pensé à cette question et à ses réponses pendant des semaines.

Elle s'améliorait de minute en minute dans le déchiffrage de ses expressions et là il semblait sensiblement déconcerté par sa perspicacité et paraissait légèrement énervé. Un instant seulement, il eut une expression douce avant que son typique sourire méprisant ne la remplace pour parler d'une voix traînante : « Toujours cette insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, à ce que je vois.

-Oui » admit-elle calmement, essayant de ne pas sourire. « Apparemment, il est improbable que j'arrive à me départir un jour de ce surnom.

-Comme c'est charmant » lâcha-t-il avec aigreur. « J'ai aussi entendu dire que je devrai endurer la présence de Londubat une fois de plus.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas très impatient lui non plus » répondit-elle en réprimant un gloussement. « Comme je lui ai dit, il est probable que vous ne vous voyiez pas en dehors des repas et des réunions de professeurs. Il passe la plupart de son temps dans les serres, et j'imagine que vous n'allez pas sortir de vos cachots à moins que vous n'en ayez absolument besoin.

-Une observation judicieuse. Si vous vous souvenez bien, j'ai insisté auprès de McGonagall pour que ma présence aux repas ne soit pas obligatoire, précisément pour que je n'aie pas à passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec, eh bien, qui que ce soit. »

Théâtralement, Hermione porta une main à son cœur. « Eh bien, Severus. Et moi qui me faisais des illusions quant au fait que vous pourriez au moins tolérer ma compagnie à l'occasion.

-Vous me connaissez sûrement mieux que cela » lui contra-t-il sèchement. « Je ne tolère aucune compagnie autre que la mienne.

-Et je suis là » lui dit-elle doucement. « Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas jetée dehors.

-Une erreur à coup sûr » rétorqua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Si vous le dites. Cependant, j'ose espérer que vous n'allez pas disparaître entièrement sous les profondeurs du château. Je vous rappelle que vous m'avez dit une fois, en cinquième année je crois, qu'il fallait que je cesse de me comporter exagérément pour éviter ceux qui m'entourent de commettre un meurtre, une remarque que vous êtes le plus à même à donner. » Il eut un sourire en coin, et elle lui sourit ironiquement en retour.

« Plus sérieusement » ajouta-t-elle tranquillement, « Je n'ai pas oublié les véritables raisons qui vous ont motivé à prendre ce travail. Je veux aider. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. « Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je n'en veux pas.

-C'est vrai, je n'en doute pas » convint-elle calmement. « Néanmoins, je veux quand même aider. Je veux en savoir plus à propos du sortilège Doloris et des dommages qu'il cause. La potion que vous m'avez donnée semble tellement bien fonctionner que j'aimerais savoir comment la préparer moi-même en cas de besoin, et je veux savoir à quel point cela peut potentiellement s'aggraver.

-Il est improbable que votre état s'aggrave.

-Improbable ne veut pas dire impossible. J'admets que cela n'arrivera probablement pas, mais je veux savoir. » _Et je veux vous aider_. Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour dire cela de vive voix, de part sa familiarité limitée avec cet homme, elle ne connaissait même rien d'autre qui aurait pu le faire détaler plus vite.

« Je peux vous fournir des notes » lâcha-t-il avec froideur. Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, arrêtez ça, Severus. Je n'ai plus onze ans. Je ne vais pas être là à chaque fois que vous vous retournerez, à agiter ma main dans les airs. Je sais que vous appréciez votre intimité, tout comme moi. De plus, nous aurons tous les deux du travail. Je vous demande juste si je peux vous aider avec vos potions quelques heures par semaine dans votre laboratoire. Je vous promets que je ne casserai rien, que je ne me mettrai pas en travers de votre chemin, et que je ne ruinerai aucune potion. »

Il paraissait pensif, une impression renforcée quand il reprit, « Vous promettez que vous ne m'agacerez pas ? »

Elle répondit en souriant. « Non, je ne peux pas, parce que quand vous êtes de mauvaise humeur il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour éviter de vous agacer, excepté peut-être arrêter de respirer. Mais vous devez admettre que je suis beaucoup moins agaçante que j'ai pu l'être. »

Il approuva à contrecœur. « Et c'est tout ce que vous me demandez ? » l'interrogea-t-il, suspicieux.

Elle lui sourit. « Et bien, je pourrais éventuellement vouloir emprunter quelques uns de vos livres… »

Il renifla, la suspicion laissant la place à la moquerie. « Bien. Il semble que vous ayez encore gagné. Je verrai combien de temps libre j'aurai en ma possession une fois le trimestre commencé. »

.

oOo

.

Severus n'avait pas ressenti de telles choses depuis des années. C'était précisément pourquoi il avait résisté à l'envie de retourner dans le monde magique pendant un long moment : ce genre de situation. Enfin, non, pas de ce genre-là, s'accorda-t-il à penser tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur les marches de la caravane plongée dans les ténèbres, enveloppée par l'épaisse et torride chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Il avait imaginé des douzaines de scénarios différents, de l'arrestation avec procès au retour en héros – bien que le deuxième ait été plus qu'improbable – mais il n'était pas même sûr de ce que c'était, _ça._ Il n'avait véritablement eut aucune idée claire de qui le trouverait, quand il avait concocté son vague plan d'errance dans les environs de Londres jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse, mais même s'il avait prédit que ce serait Granger, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer cette situation.

Elle ne semblait rien exiger de lui. C'était la partie la plus déroutante. En presque cinquante ans, tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés avaient attendu quelque chose de lui – dans la plupart des cas sa souffrance, d'une certaine façon. Tout ce que désirait apparemment Granger était d'occasionnelles conversations et un peu de temps dans son laboratoire quand il l'aurait mis en ordre. _Et emprunter des livres_, se rappela-t-il ironiquement.

Il avait du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois que quelqu'un avait ne serait-ce que voulu s'asseoir et parler avec lui. Même quand Dumbledore l'extirpait de ses cachots bien-aimés, le vieil homme dominait toujours la conversation, et avec habituellement un dessein spécifique à l'esprit. Y compris à l'époque lointaine où Lily et lui s'asseyaient et parlaient, il restait toujours en retrait et la laissait décider du sujet. Les libres et faciles conversations qu'il avait vues chez les autres n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses expériences.

Les textes psychologiques avaient constitué un grand pourcentage de ses lectures depuis la fin de la guerre. Il savait que les épreuves qu'il avait traversées l'avaient esquinté, et il savait que personne n'allait être enclin à l'aider, il avait donc décrété qu'il allait essayer de s'en sortir seul, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il savait qu'il avait été intellectuellement seul pendant ses années d'exil voulu, et pourtant cela ne l'avait préparé en rien à la vitesse avec laquelle il fut amené à compter sur tout ce qui touchait au contact humain.

Sa situation était devenue rapidement si mauvaise, qu'il se surprenait à l'attendre avec impatience chaque jour et à se sentir curieusement mis de côté si elle ne venait pas pour une visite, en dépit du fait qu'il n'y avait ni arrangement convenu ni raison de l'attendre. Il avait dû se morigéner pour ne pas être en colère après elle quand il la voyait, se forçant à ne pas la blâmer de ne pas s'être montrée plus tôt.

_Bon sang, Severus ! Tu lui as dit toi-même à quel point il t'était anormal de t'attacher à la première personne qui parle avec toi de son plein gré. Et à présent tu fais la même chose encore une fois, les mêmes erreurs presque quarante ans plus tard. Tu n'as rien retenu._

Froidement, il se dit qu'il savait ce que c'était. Du désespoir. Après tant d'années, après deux guerres et une période d'exil, il serait mort pour un simple réconfort humain et ne voulait rien de plus que de ne plus jamais être seul. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer cela. Le fait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose ne signifiait pas que cela lui serait offert. Il aurait été assez simple de prendre avantage des témoignages de civilité que Granger lui avait démontré, pour la manipuler afin de passer plus de temps avec lui, mais l'idée n'avait aucun attrait. Par conséquent, leurs interactions avaient été pleines de bonne volonté et sincères, pour autant qu'il put dire cela, et il se sentait pathétique car il voudrait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas.

_Elles t'ont finalement brisé_, se dit-il. _Tu n'as plus aucune fierté_. Il voulait saisir la moindre miette qu'elle lui offrait, pendant qu'elle lui en offrait encore, car il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Il avait été si proche de l'état dépressif ces dernières années, il avait besoin de quelque chose auquel se raccrocher. C'était pathétique, dégradant et pitoyable, mais cela ne rendait pas la chose fausse.

Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer était que la fille, ou la femme supposa-t-il à contrecœur, ne réalise jamais combien il avait besoin de cette attention.

Parce que si elle le faisait, elle aurait une emprise inébranlable sur lui.

Et il s'était promis qu'une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincu jamais plus il ne se placerait à la merci de quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais après tout, il avait toujours brisé toutes ses promesses.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Je n'arrivais pas à faire marcher cette première rencontre avec Minerva, mais ils vont davantage interagir dans les prochains chapitres. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de passages du point de vue de Snape non plus. Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours.

.

Aë : Reprendre la trad de Darksev est tellement plus facile que celle de Manelor.

Pourquoi ? La première comprend ce qu'elle lit en anglais, même si je repère des fragments de textes où ça n'est pas le cas (elle semble hésiter ^^'). La seconde ne comprenait pas certaines choses, faisant des contresens, voire se lançait dans des envolées lyriques (ce que je trouve désagréable et irrespectueux de l'auteur).

Bref, la suite arrivera carrément plus vite, puisque pour ce chapitre il m'a fallu trois fois moins de temps que pour un chapitre traduit par Manelor ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, je sens que je vais encore me répéter, mais c'est pas grave j'assume : J'adore ce Severus là ! Je trouve d'ailleurs dommage qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de passages de son point du vue, car c'est toujours intéressant.

Mais je trouve que le personnage est assez fidèle à celui d'origine. Ironique, sarcastique, caustique (et tous les adjectifs en « ique » applicables ici)

J'ai hâte de voir comment son retour à Poudlard va se passer ! :D

.

Aë : Tu l'auras assez vite ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

-Juste et cynique comme toujours » lui dit tranquillement Hermione _(On ne se refait pas)_. « Que faites-vous ?_ (Ben, des origamis…)_

.

« Même en en connaissant les raisons, une biche ne vous a jamais totalement correspondu. _(Ca c'est sûr !)_

.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, mon niveau d'intelligence est suffisamment élevé et ma compréhension du monde Moldu est suffisamment complète pour que je comprenne le concept » répliqua Snape de sa voix la plus irritante et traînante avant d'allumer et d'aspirer une latte de sa cigarette, en exhalant une fine volute de fumée._ (Cela dit, tous les fumeurs sont au courant, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils arrêtent…)_

.

La seule carrière davantage envisageable pour vous aurait été celle de bibliothécaire, mais je suspecte que vous auriez été virée pour avoir lu le stock entier de livres au lieu de travailler. _(Il la connait trop bien ^^)_

.

« Ne mentionnez pas mes parents. »_ (Oups)_

.

Lorsqu'elle avait restauré leurs vrais souvenirs, ils ne lui avaient pas pardonné. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de souffrir._ (Oh merde. Ce n'est pas une réaction à laquelle on s'attendrait)_

.

-Une réponse que vous allez appréciez, j'en suis certain Miss Granger : dans un livre. _(Je m'en doutais ^^)_

.

-Alors que celle des Serpentards, c'est de ne jamais s'excuser à moins qu'on les menace avec notre baguette ? »_ (Touché !)_

.

Elle devait bien admettre que c'était plutôt ironique._ (En effet ^^)_

.

_Le Mangemort va une fois de plus enseigner à Poudlard ?_

_Nous croyions tous que Severus Snape, un des criminels notoires de la guerre contre Voldemort, et principalement connu pour son meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, avait été tué lors de la Bataille Finale. Nous savons maintenant qu'il a en réalité survécu. En plus de cela, il a été avancé qu'il retournerait à l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'il reprendrait sa carrière d'enseignant la rentrée prochaine.__ (Tiens, ne serait-ce pas une journaliste que nous connaissons ?) _Aë : Boarf, elle aurait fait pire…

.

Hermione savait depuis longtemps que son animal de compagnie était un très bon juge de la nature des gens, à l'évidence il avait décidé que Snape n'était pas trop mauvais._ (En même temps c'était le seul à avoir compris que Croutard était Pettigrow, alors ce chat est vraiment très bon juge sur la personnalité des gens !à_

.

C'était maintenant officiel, Snape rejoindrait l'école de Poudlard une fois de plus à la rentrée de septembre dans son ancien rôle de professeur de Potions et Directeur des Serpentards._ (Il y a des capes qui vont voler :D Oui je suis enthousiaste !)_

Parmi ses amis, seul Harry et Ginny le surent en avance. Neville avait été horrifié d'apprendre que son ancienne Némésis réintégrait l'école, _(le pauvre !)_

.

Ron avait été outragé, et ne parlait actuellement plus à Hermione _(Comme c'est surprenant)_

.

Et bien, Luna n'avait jamais réagi de la même manière que la plupart des gens. Hermione lui avait raconté l'histoire entière du retour de Snape et la Serdaigle avait été extrêmement intéressée et paraissait sincèrement enchantée, pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait._ (Elle est comme Pattenrond : elle sait juger les gens !) _Aë : Observation judicieuse !

.

« Si cela avait été en mon pouvoir, il n'y en aurait aucune. _(Ca se comprend)_

.

-Ces mots, venant de vous, me remplissent toujours de terreur. _(On comprend pourquoi ^^)_

.

« Je crois qu'ils ont encore trop peur de moi pour me parler. _(En tout cas, ce serait drôle ^^)_

.

_-Le Chicaneur_ » répéta-t-il platement._ (Ben quoi ? C'est bien aussi le Chicaneur. Et puis Luna est quelqu'un de confiance)_

.

« Je ne crois pas avoir déjà lu une édition de la _Gazette _qui ne mérite pas le même destin. _(C'est pas faux ^^)_

.

Trois jours plus tard elle reçut une copie en avance du _Chicaneur_ de Luna, agrémentée d'une photo plus récente de Snape lui lançant des regards noirs sur la couverture. _(Logique ^^)_

.

D'une certaine façon, elle pensa que Snape attirerait bien pire que des Beuglantes et du pus de Bubobulb. _(C'est plus que probable, en effet)_

.

A cause de la chaleur, il portait, sans aucun doute possible, et elle ne pouvait pas appeler cela un maillot de corps, pas en parlant de Snape, _(En effet, pitié épargnez-moi cette vision. Ah et en Belgique on appelle ça un « marcel », ce qui est encore pire si vous voulez mon avis ^^)_Aë : En France aussi, c'est pour ça que j'adopte l'anglicisme 'wife beater', pas forcément meilleur…

.

« Sincèrement, je me demande pourquoi je vous ai laissé m'impliquer dans cette affaire. _(Et je pense qu'il n'est pas au bout de ses surprises)_

.

« J'ai aussi entendu dire que je devrai endurer la présence de Londubat une fois de plus. _(Roooh mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a contre lui à la fin ^^)_

.

« Vous ne m'avez pourtant pas jetée dehors.

-Une erreur à coup sûr » rétorqua-t-il._ (Typiquement Snapien comme remarque ^^)_

.

Il paraissait pensif, une impression renforcée quand il reprit, « Vous promettez que vous ne m'agacerez pas ? »_ (Ca va être compliqué ça ^^)_

.

Les libres et faciles conversations qu'il avait vues chez les autres n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses expériences._ (Hé bien il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer)_

.

Par conséquent, leurs interactions avaient été pleines de bonne volonté et sincères, pour autant qu'il put dire cela, et il se sentait pathétique car il voudrait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent pas._ (Mooooh ! Commentaire inutile bonsoir !)_


	8. Chapter 8

Note de Loten : Hey, vous entendez ça ? C'est le son d'une histoire qui se complique.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**Chapitre 7 :**

.

**« Il y a une malédiction qui dit 'Puisses-tu vivres des moments passionnants.' »** Terry Pratchett.

.

La première réunion du personnel de l'année se déroula une semaine avant le début des cours, donnant le temps aux enseignants de se réinstaller dans leur routine, d'organiser les emplois du temps et enfin d'anticiper les mille et une tâches administratives nécessaires à ce que l'établissement fonctionne sans problème. Hermione n'avait eu aucune idée de ce que serait la réaction de ses collègues. Finalement, ils avaient tous, sans exception, ignoré superbement Snape, ce qui semblait lui convenir. Il avait choisi une chaise dans la salle des professeurs, dissimulée dans un coin, là où il ne ferait pas partie de la conversation à moins qu'il ne le veuille, et il paraissait heureux d'être ignoré. Etant donné ce qui aurait pu arriver, elle supposait que c'était le meilleur choix. Pourtant, elle le vit clairement se toucher l'avant-bras gauche une ou deux fois pendant la réunion. Il y avait quelque chose de choquant dans le fait de voir Snape de nouveau habillé de sa robe noire de professeur.

Après la réunion, elle mit de l'ordre dans ses affaires et permit à Pattenrond de sortir de ses appartements pour vagabonder et reprendre son bon droit sur son territoire, car comme la plupart des chats de Poudlard, son animal de compagnie considérait que le château entier était sien. Contrairement aux autres chats, le demi-Fléreur était prêt à mettre en pratique ses intentions. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle se rendit aux donjons.

L'air était chargé de poussière, et la porte de la classe de Potions restée ouverte. En scrutant l'intérieur, elle remarqua avec amusement que toutes les modifications apportées par Slughorn avaient été supprimées et que la classe était redevenue celle de son enfance, même l'atmosphère et l'odeur de la pièce étaient déjà subtilement différentes.

Les appartements de Snape n'étaient pas conçus de la même manière que la plupart des appartements des professeurs. La seule possibilité pour atteindre son bureau était de passer par la classe de Potions, et la seule façon d'accéder à ses appartements personnels c'était de passer par son bureau. Hermione n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y avait une autre sortie, une qu'il gardait secrète, mais pour les personnes extérieures, il n'y en avait qu'une pour entrer et sortir. En tant que membre du personnel elle avait accès à son bureau, et quand elle rentra, elle remarqua que cette pièce aussi avait été décorée comme avant, les meubles plutôt voyants de Slughorn remplacés par de simples meubles, noirs et élégants, ceux dont elle se souvenait, tout comme son infâme collection de _choses_ mises en bocaux sur les étagères derrière le bureau. Secouant sa tête avec ironie -_il n'a pas perdu son temps_\- elle approcha de la porte qui menait à ses appartements personnels et toqua. Après un moment, elle entendit un bruit et ouvrit la porte.

« N'auriez-vous pas dû vérifier qui était derrière la porte avant d'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, éventant d'une main l'air devant elle pour essayer de disperser la poussière. Evidemment, ses appartements personnels aussi avaient été transformés à sa convenance. _Ou purifiés_.

« Personne d'autre que vous ne rêverait de descendre ici » répondit-il vaguement, en étudiant une sculpture de chérubin extrêmement laide sur un bas-relief qui était accroché sur le mur. Il la regardait d'un air renfrogné.

« Sortilège de Glue Perpétuelle ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se plaçant derrière lui pour regarder la sculpture. La partie inconsciente de son esprit nota qu'à cette distance, il ne paraissait pas aussi grand qu'elle le pensait, pas plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, mais évidemment cette capacité à planer sur les gens venait de sa perspective d'enfant, doublée de sa personnalité abrupte, même s'il lui était toujours considérablement plus grand qu'elle.

« Non, mais quelque chose qui y ressemble. » Il secoua la tête et grimaça vaguement. « Slughorn n'a jamais eu de goût.

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus connu pour votre goût en décoration d'intérieur, vous aussi » releva-t-elle innocemment, récoltant un reniflement. En regardant autour d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils, puisqu'elle réalisa que même ici il y avait de la musique -Led Zeppelin, à moins qu'elle ne se trompe, que l'on ne pouvait en aucun cas pas entendre sur la radio sorcière. La pièce où ils se tenaient actuellement était pratiquement vide, les meubles ayant été démantelés et entassés contre un mur. L'exception était une petite table à battant dans un coin, qui soutenait un ordinateur portable, source de la musique. « Comment avez-vous trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner l'ordinateur ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant. « Je _suis_ un sorcier, après tout.

-Vous devez m'apprendre ça.

-Pas vraiment, en fait » dit-il d'un ton traînant, arquant un sourcil. « Mais si vous le souhaitez, je le ferais. Le sortilège est en réalité incroyablement simple. » Son regard se détourna d'elle pour revenir sur la sculpture sur le mur, puis il dit d'un air songeur « Pensez-vous que si Slughorn voulait cela, il l'aurait retiré et pris avec lui ?

-Quoi ? Oh. Oui, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, il leva sa baguette et, avec une faible expression de satisfaction sur son visage, il réduisit en miettes la sculpture d'un sortilège de Réduction bien placé.

« Vous prenez apparemment un trop grand plaisir à faire ça » lança Hermione en retenant un sourire. Elle alla vers l'ordinateur et commença à faire dérouler la playlist, curieuse. « C'est le plus étrange mélange de musiques que j'ai jamais vu » l'informa-t-elle.

« A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Le Fantôme de l'Opéra, ou la musique organique Transylvanienne tout droit sortie de la bande originale d'un film d'horreur de la Hammer ?

-Pas tout à fait. Mais il y a un peu de tout. » La plupart des musiques semblait être du vieux rock du même genre que celui qu'écoutait ses parents, mais il y avait aussi une quantité surprenante de pop plus moderne et même un peu de jazz et de reggae, ainsi que quelques morceaux de classique. « Il n'y a que de la musique Moldue » remarqua-t-elle. Peu surprenant, puisque la musique des sorciers n'avait pas progressé au-delà de l'enregistrement sur gramophone et ne pouvait pas être réellement informatisée, mais sa réponse la surprit.

« Oui. Je suis certain que vous êtes capable de vous rendre compte, en tant que Née-Moldue, que la musique sorcière laisse à désirer. Selon moi, le Monde Sorcier dans son intégralité est largement incapable de produire la moindre production créative de qualité, que ça soit dans le domaine de la musique, ou dans celui de l'art, de la poésie et de la prose.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça » admit-elle. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il marquait un point. « C'est une attitude très éclairée pour un Serpentard.

-Sang-Mêlé, n'oubliez pas » contra-t-il distraitement, en faisant un mouvement complexe de sa baguette qui élimina la poussière dans l'air et lui permit de voir la pièce vide. « J'ai vécu à la Moldue la majorité de ma vie. » Apparemment satisfait, il tapota brusquement le mur de sa baguette, et la faible teinte pêche qu'elle avait remarquée quand elle était entrée s'effaça pour laisser la couleur naturelle de la pierre s'offrir à la vue. « Vous devriez vous écarter du passage. »

Elle se retira dans son bureau et se jucha dessus en regardant avec intérêt comment il s'en sortait. Quelques meubles originaux requéraient apparemment d'insignifiantes modifications pour atteindre l'état standard désiré. D'autres meubles étaient complètement métamorphosés. Une fois qu'il eut fini, la pièce était devenue une confortable mais élégante pièce à vivre : un sofa et un fauteuil se tenaient de chaque côté de la cheminée, une table et des chaises occupaient un coin de la pièce, un long buffet contre un mur soutenait son ordinateur et enfin il y avait un antique cabinet pour l'alcool, la majorité de la place restante au mur étant comblée par des bibliothèques. Tout comme son bureau, les meubles étaient noirs et simples, les murs n'étaient que pierre, sans ornement, et le plancher aussi avait été laissé nu, simplement agrémenté d'un tapis en peau de mouton.

Elle traversa la pièce, et regarda depuis l'autre extrémité de la pièce par la porte ouverte donnant sur un petit couloir avec trois portes entrouvertes. « Où mènent celles-ci ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement, remarquant que même le couloir aurait besoin d'être remeublé, Horace ayant été trop friand de meubles à dorure.

Snape pointa chaque porte l'une après l'autre. « Celle sur la gauche est la salle de bain. Je frissonne à l'idée de découvrir ce que Slughorn y a fait.Au bout se trouve la chambre, qui sera peut-être bien pire. Et celle de droite mène au laboratoire, qui nécessite une réorganisation complète.

-Au moins vous ne vous ennuierez pas avant le début des cours » ironisa-t-elle. Il renifla bruyamment.

« De tous les sorts possibles qui m'attendent ici, l'ennui n'a jamais risqué d'être le premier de la liste. » Il se retourna pour jeter un regard critique sur le salon maintenant achevé, et ne la regarda pas quand il continua. « Il se passera sans doute plusieurs semaines avant que je ne puisse commencer à travailler sérieusement. Quand ce moment arrivera, le mot de passe de mes appartements sera 'Janus'. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que celui-ci doit rester strictement confidentiel.

-Janus » répéta-t-elle doucement. « Le dieu romain à double visage. » _C'est terriblement approprié._ Et si elle se rappelait bien, son anniversaire était le jour du Festival de Janus. « J'aurai besoin de votre mot de passe ? » demanda-t-elle. Apparemment, cela lui semblait saugrenu que lui, étant donné son caractère, lui donne librement accès à ses appartements.

« Il est probable que je serai en train de travailler quand vous viendrez » signala-t-il. « Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à arrêter sans arrêt mes activités pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce n'est pas comme ci je prévoyais d'avoir beaucoup de visiteurs, à part vous.

-En parlant de mot de passe… » dit-elle maladroitement, « Voulez-vous celui du bureau de Minerva ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle ne permettrait pas que vous l'ayez.

-Parce qu'elle ne me veut pas en train de fouiner dans ses affaires » répliqua-t-il, reniflant. « Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire de mon temps. Et parce que quand je serai convoqué, elle aura un sentiment de supériorité si je dois attendre pour qu'elle me laisse entrer, tel un chien geignard grattant à la porte. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai pas besoin du mot de passe. »

Hermione lui adressa regard noir. Il paraissait insinuer qu'il pourrait accéder à son bureau sans le mot de passe… « Pourquoi non ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

Il lui répondit d'un regard aiguisé, sans expression notable sur le visage. « Je ne crois pas que je serai convoqué à son bureau très souvent. »

Il lui vint à l'esprit que le regard morne et privé d'émotions qu'il utilisait en ce moment était l'équivalent 'snapien' d'un regard que l'on utiliserait pour paraître innocent, sauf que c'était une action pour laquelle il était spectaculairement mal préparé s'il voulait la réaliser d'une manière convaincante. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vous pouvez accéder au bureau de Minerva sans mot de passe ?

-Oui » admit-il candidement.

« Comment ? »

Une faible lueur amusée brilla dans ses yeux noirs. « Vraiment, Professeur Granger, vous n'imaginez sûrement pas que je vais vous révéler tous mes secrets ? De plus, celui-ci en particulier n'en est pas réellement un : c'est simplement que personne n'en a encore pris conscience.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de dire ça à Minerva ? Elle serait heureuse de croire au pire venant de vous, après tout. »

Il eut un rictus, le plus agaçant qui soit. « Parce que si vous faites cela, vous ne découvrirez jamais comment j'y accède. »

Exaspérée, elle lui lança un regard empli de colère. « Vous êtes un homme vraiment insupportable.

-Et vous êtes loin d'être la première à me dire ça » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je l'aurai parié, oui » ronchonna-t-elle en croisant les bras. « Vous n'allez pas me le dire ?

-Vous êtes supposée être intelligente. Trouvez la solution par vous-même. Je vous assure, ce n'est pas un secret. »

A sa manière, supposa-t-elle, Snape lui faisait un compliment – bien qu'il soit déguisé. Il tentait également de l'agacer délibérément. Comme c'était Serpentard de combiner les deux. Toutefois, sa fierté ne la laissa pas céder et elle accepta le défi d'un brusque hochement de tête, les yeux étincelants, ce qui accentua seulement la lueur d'amusement qu'il affichait.

_Tu y es._ Cela prendrait des années, si ce n'est plus, pour percer tous les secrets de cet homme exaspérant et complexe, mais ce n'était certainement que le début.

.

oOo

.

Le banquet de début d'année fut embarrassant. Hermione ne fut pas du tout surprise quand elle arriva pour trouver Snape assis à la toute fin de la Grande Table, le plus proche possible de la porte, et elle ne l'était toujours pas en remarquant que la seule chaise vacante était celle à côté de lui. Personne ne voulait s'asseoir près de lui une part d'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une réaction assez puérile. Les gens ne mûrissaient-ils pas pour cesser d'ostraciser les gens ? Apparemment pas.

L'annonce du retour de Snape comme professeur fut accueillie par un silence assourdissant. D'ordinaire, même pour une nouvelle recrue impopulaire, le personnel au moins applaudissait et invitait du regard les élèves à en faire autant, mais pas cette fois. Il n'y eut absolument aucune réaction. Brièvement, Hermione se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si elle commençait à applaudir mais elle décida que personne ne l'imiterait, qu'elle passerait pour une idiote et que Snape penserait qu'elle se moquait de lui. Lui jetant des coups d'œil furtifs, elle le vit, un sinistre demi-sourire affiché sur son visage, semblant traduire de l'auto-répugnance tandis qu'il regardait fixement son verre à pied.

Quand il devint douloureusement évident que personne n'allait réagir, Minerva s'éclaircit difficilement la gorge et passa aux autres nouvelles.

.

oOo

.

Severus prit une inspiration et leva une main devant la porte de la tour des Serpentards. En tant que Directeur de Maison, il n'avait pas besoin du mot de passe. La salle commune était remplie d'élèves. Au début, aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua son entrée, mais un demi-silence où l'on pouvait entendre des murmures se répandit peu à peu depuis la porte jusqu'à ce qu'ils le regardent tous fixement et silencieusement. Il scanna la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il repère les deux préfets. « Allez chercher les élèves dans les dortoirs. Je souhaite m'adresser à tous. »

Quand la Maison entière fut réunie, il parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Il y en avait moins que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir d'une année à l'autre depuis sa première prise de poste, au début des années quatre-vingt, et la plupart de ceux présents avaient ces ombres bien trop familières dans leurs yeux. Bon, ça n'avait jamais été un travail facile, et au moins, il avait manqué les pires années – il les avait passées sur un autre continent, luttant contre ses propres démons intérieurs. Il avait planifié ce discours depuis des semaines car c'était probablement sa seule chance d'atteindre les élèves les plus âgés.

« C'est la seule fois où je m'adresserai à vous en tant que Maison, à moins que des litiges sérieux ne surviennent, alors écoutez-moi attentivement. Je suis conscient que ce groupe, ceux présents dans cette pièce, sont presque universellement détestés. Je suis conscient que maintenant que je suis votre Directeur de Maison, vous allez être détestés encore plus. Je suis également conscient que certains d'entre vous – pour ne pas dire tous – me haïssent.

« Etre Serpentard, c'est être détesté. C'est l'héritage que Salazar Serpentard, par sa sagesse, nous a légué. Il nous a divisés, séparés des autres. Nous sommes devenus différents, et ceux qui sont différents sont méprisés. Haïssez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais je suis le seul membre du corps enseignant qui sera de votre côté. Cela paraît mélodramatique, mais je suis votre seul espoir, la plupart d'entre vous sont certainement déjà conscients que personne d'autre ne se préoccupe de votre sort.

« A la différence de mon prédécesseur, je me fiche de votre origine familiale. Sans doute que beaucoup d'entre vous ont du entendre parler de moi par des élucubrations d'élèves plus âgés, mais cela m'importe peu. Contrairement à la majorité des Serpentards, je ne me soucie pas de la pureté de sang de votre lignée. Je suis moi-même un Sang-Mêlé. Vous pouvez prendre ce que je viens de vous dire comme vous le voulez.

« J'étais à Serpentard. J'ai été Directeur de Serpentard pendant des années. Je n'étais certainement pas le premier ni le dernier étudiant à choisir le côté sombre. Ceux qui nous entourent présument que nous sommes Serpentards parce que nous sommes sombres, ils ne réalisent pas que nous le sommes parce que Serpentards. Les actions des autres façonnent une grande partie de nos vies. Pour tous les étudiants de cette Maison qui joignirent les Mangemorts pour la gloire et la supériorité du sang pur, une demi-douzaine d'entre eux le firent pour être membre d'un groupe ou parce qu'ils sentaient qu'on attendait cela d'eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

« Etre Serpentard, c'est être détesté. Etre _réellement_ Serpentard, c'est refuser que cela puisse arriver. Un dicton Moldu dit : 'Vivre est la meilleure des vengeances'. La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire face à ceux qui vous haïssent, c'est de leur prouver qu'ils ont tort. Faites en sorte que le temps passé ici vous soit profitable. Prenez les matières que vous voulez, obtenez les meilleurs résultats possibles, et allez vous épanouir dans la carrière que vous avez choisie. Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de vous venger, car cela sera insignifiant et n'aboutira probablement pas. Vivez votre vie au mieux en dépit de tous ceux qui essayent de vous en empêcher.

« Cette Maison a toujours eu plus que sa part d'ennuis. Je suppose qu'au moins un quart d'entre vous a couramment, ou bien récemment, subi des brimades. Je suis en train de lire les données laissées par mon prédécesseur. Je vais faire en sorte que cela cesse. Je vous l'assure, je n'ai pas de répugnance à confronter les autres enseignants pour défendre ma Maison. Cependant, je ne tolérerai pas non plus les persécutions de la part de Serpentards. Je sais qu'il y a des étudiants ici qui sont en conflits avec d'autres et qui occasionnellement n'agissent pas purement en état de légitime défense lors de combats. Cela cesse maintenant. Je ne permettrai pas à ma Maison de s'abaisser au niveau de nos ennemis.

« Il y a aussi sans aucun doute des conflits internes. Cela doit cesser dès maintenant. Tout le monde en dehors de cette tour est, si ce n'est ouvertement hostile, au moins totalement désintéressé du sort des Serpentard. Il n'y a pas de sens à se battre entre nous, vous êtes en train de leur faciliter les choses.

« Vous êtes réalistes. La naïveté ne vous aurait pas permis d'entrer dans cette maison. Je ne vous mentirais pas et je n'édulcorerais pas la vérité. Nous sommes détestés. Ceux qui sont en deuxième année ou plus, vous savez ce qu'il se passe pendant une quelconque altercation entre un Serpentard et un autre élève, car ce sera votre parole contre la leur et malheureusement, vous aurez toujours tort. Je ne peux pas changer cela. Rappelez-vous que la Directrice était une Gryffondor et qu'elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour moi. Je vous défendrais – à moins que je ne pense que vous soyez en faute – mais cela pourrait ne pas faire de différence.

« Apprenez à vous défendre vous-même. Ne permettez pas que de tels conflits apparaissent car de toute façon Serpentard perdra. Vous pouvez trouver un puissant plaisir en réussissant à avoir le dessus sur un ennemi et à l'attaquer en premier, mais c'est en fin de compte un leurre. Vous comprendrez que de telles actions vous porteront davantage préjudice qu'à celui que vous visiez. Je ne parle pas de vagues principes moraux mais plutôt d'intérêts pratiques : ce sera vous, et pas votre opposant, qui sera puni, peu importe le coupable réel. Ne provoquez pas de combats. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous vous résigniez avec humilité, nous sommes des Serpentards, pas des Poufsouffles, mais ne cherchez pas les ennuis – vous découvrirez bien assez tôt qu'ils viendront à vous sans votre encouragement. Si vous savez que vous n'êtes pas apprécié par vos camarades, ne leur permettez pas de vous mettre de côté. Ne restez pas seul, isolé dans un coin.

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Ne leur donnez pas la chance de vous atteindre. Acceptez dès le départ que ceux qui vous entourent essayeront de vous rendre la vie difficile, et évertuez-vous à ce que leurs efforts ne vous atteignent pas. Vous vous rendrez compte que permettre à vos ennemis d'essayer de vous faire du mal et les regarder échouer est éminemment plus satisfaisant que chercher activement à les en empêcher tout en étant puni. Les Serpentards sont censés être fourbes, soyez-le. Et ayez confiance en les uns et les autres, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. Une attaque contre l'un d'entre nous est une attaque contre nous tous.

« Ici se termine la leçon. D'un côté plus pratique, si l'un d'entre vous souhaite discuter de quelque chose, vous pouvez venir me voir après un cours de Potions, pour que nous nous mettions d'accord sur un rendez-vous. Tout ce qui me sera dit sera complètement confidentiel et lorsque cela sera possible je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider, pour n'importe quel problème. Sous deux semaines, je souhaite m'entretenir avec les préfets et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Je comprends que nous ayons fini en quatrième place pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons et la coupe de Quidditch tous les ans depuis que la guerre est finie. Cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de consentir à ce que cela continue. Nous sommes des Serpentards et nous ne méritons pas la dernière place. Veillez à ce que nous ne l'obtenions pas cette année. Je vous verrai en classe. »

.

oOo

.

L'un dans l'autre, Severus était très surpris de la facilité de son retour. C'était suspect. Naturellement, mais malgré tout, cela avait été remarquablement indolore. Aucun des autres professeurs ne semblait enclin à lui parler, jamais, et alors que cela aurait pu être déplaisant pour la majorité des gens, il était plus soulagé qu'autre chose, puisqu'il avait lui aussi aucune intention de leur parler. Granger était une exception, mais il n'y avait apparemment pas moyen de la persuader de le laisser seul, et, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il ne le souhaitait pas réellement. Le peu de contact humain qu'elle représentait le gardait sain d'esprit et actif : c'était suffisant.

Les élèves le haïssaient et le craignaient clairement. Il n'y faisait pas plus attention que cela. Ils l'avaient toujours fait, la seule différence était que maintenant ils avaient une meilleure raison que sa personnalité délibérément désagréable. En fait, il y avait eu d'autres changements : il avait peu de raisons de les tourmenter. Cela ne lui apportait pas la vague satisfaction malicieuse d'autrefois, et sa réputation était plus que suffisante pour garder la distance dont il avait besoin. Il avait aussi découvert que les problèmes auxquels faisaient face la Maison Serpentard étaient bien pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'origine.

Finalement, Severus était en train d'entreprendre à lui seul la réforme du système. La première partie de son plan avait été mis en œuvre la semaine dernière, il avait modifié les plans de table dans chaque cours. Avec ce nouveau système, aucun élève ne pouvait travailler avec un camarade de sa propre Maison à moins que leur nombre soit impair, ni travailler avec le même élève pour plus d'un cours. Les élèves étaient forcés à travailler avec les membres d'autres Maisons, et il avait fait en sorte d'assigner des potions qui requéraient qu'ils communiquent avec leurs partenaires. Pour toute paire finissant par se battre, les deux avaient une retenue, même si l'un des deux était un Serpentard – les commentaires de Granger à propos de son favoritisme envers sa propre maison s'étaient taris. Sans surprise, les cours Gryffondor-Serpentard étaient les pires, mais aucun des élèves n'était satisfait de ce système. Ironiquement, il fonctionnait à la faveur de Severus : dans bien des cas, pour l'instant, il avait observé cette répulsion mutuelle pour lui, ce qui avait donné aux partenaires résignés un point commun.

Il faudrait du temps pour que cela marche, mais les élèves cesseraient finalement de se focaliser sur les moyens de tuer l'autre et commenceraient à réaliser que les membres des autres Maisons n'étaient pas des aliens. Si ce système montrait des signes de bon fonctionnement, il attendait de Granger qu'elle s'en inspire car si elle implantait la même approche et que cela commençait à fonctionner, les autres professeurs suivraient. Une fois que les élèves auraient interagi dans la plupart de leurs cours, ils seront moins hostiles en dehors de ceux-ci.

_Les petits ruisseaux font… Qu'importe la suite du dicton_, songea-t-il. Sa priorité principale était de commencer à montrer au reste de l'école que ses Serpentards n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, et si à long terme quelque chose de valable et de positif apparaissait grâce à cela… Et bien, franchement, ce serait stupéfiant, puisque d'habitude tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en poussière, mais ce serait bien d'achever quelque chose de positif. Cette fois, il voulait laisser derrière lui une meilleure impression.

Sa propre Maison ne lui faisait pas le moins du monde confiance, mais il avait toujours su qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il leur prouve qu'il n'était pas Slughorn et qu'il n'avait pas honte d'eux. Tôt ou tard, il y aurait un accident, et il défendrait ses élèves en espérant que le choc d'avoir quelqu'un de leur côté n'en tuerait aucun. Comme il l'avait dit avant que Granger ne fasse naître cette idée folle, s'il s'engageait à le faire, il avait tout autant intérêt à le faire bien, cette fois-ci.

Concernant ses raisons plus personnelles de retour, il avait finalement réussi à avoir la possibilité de travailler dans le laboratoire, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, et forçait son corps à accepter un rythme de sommeil plus ou moins régulier pour se préparer au traitement médical auquel il allait être soumis. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, cela ne nécessiterait pas des mois de recherche mais seulement quelques semaines, le temps qu'il se prépare lui-même, et ses ingrédients. Il était sorti de sa cachette dans le souci d'avoir une douzaine d'ingrédients et assez de place pour les préparer. _Typique_. De plus, échanger l'espace restreint de sa caravane contre celui des cachots n'était pas un changement dramatique. En quelque sorte, il était toujours en train de se cacher.

.

oOo

.

Hermione avança à pas feutrés dans la salle de classe de Potions vide, jusqu'au bureau de Snape. Elle avait commencé à penser qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de respecter sa promesse de la laisser l'aider quand la brève note était arrivée sur son bureau ce matin. Comme toujours avec lui, c'était court et allait droit au but : « _Ce soir, 20 heures_. » En traversant le sombre bureau, elle tendit la main pour toucher la porte derrière le secrétaire et murmura « Janus. » Une faible lueur apparut sur le bois sous sa main et la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement. Elle se demanda quel sortilège il utilisait, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette réaction.

Elle traversa le salon, et rien ne manquait à part son ordinateur portable. En écoutant un moment, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre une faible musique venant de derrière la porte. Secouant la tête ironiquement, elle avança dans le couloir suivant –à présent dépourvu des modifications de Slughorn– et hésita, en regardant fixement les trois portes, combattant soudainement le désir de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours. L'impulsion ne dura pas, car pour un homme comme Snape, son laboratoire serait plus personnel que sa chambre, une théorie confortée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans sa caravane, et lui en apprendrait probablement plus sur lui. Souriant intérieurement, elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite et trouva un escalier qui menait à un étage inférieur.

Quand elle ouvrit la dernière porte et vit son laboratoire pour la première fois, elle y trouva tout ce qu'elle aurait pu espérer. C'était immense, pour commencer, comme une grande caverne en pierre, mais plus pâle que le reste du château, pour faire en sorte que même à cette profondeur, elle puisse être bien éclairée. Le bout de la pièce était froid et sombre, sans doute pour le rangement ou peut-être simplement pour l'ambiance, mais le coin où elle se tenait était chaud et vivement éclairé. La pièce en elle-même était un curieux mélange Moldu et sorcier : elle était illuminée par une assez bonne copie d'un néon fluorescent et les lavabos étaient en acier inoxydable devant des carreaux blancs, mais les bancs étaient faits de pierre solide ou de lourd bois sculpté et tous les autres équipements –tels les chaudrons– étaient définitivement d'origine sorcière. Certains instruments le long d'un banc semblaient être du matériel scientifique Moldu ou éventuellement d'anciens détecteurs de Magie Noire, elle n'était pas sûre. L'image que lui renvoyait le meuble avec les équipements était légèrement irréelle, un effet intensifié par le fait que son ordinateur portable –posé sur ce banc près d'elle– était en train d'émettre du Guns'N'Roses.

Snape lui-même se tenait dans un recoin vide, lui souriait narquoisement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Eh bien ?

-A quoi ressemblait le laboratoire d'Horace ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours autour d'elle avec fascination. « Je ne peux pas imaginer qu'il s'approchait de ça.

-Bien sûr que non. Sincèrement, il me rappelait pratiquement de façon exacte le laboratoire du Dr. Frankenstein dans d'horribles films de série B. Bien trop inutilement théâtral –plus encore car je doute vraiment qu'il soit jamais descendu pour l'utiliser.

-Des torches à la lueur vacillante dans des fixations murales couvertes de suie, des toiles d'araignée au plafond et des bruits suspicieux dans l'ombre ? » supposa-t-elle en retenant un sourire, et il approuva d'un signe de tête en faisant une moue dédaigneuse.

« Exactement. »

S'approchant de lui, elle tira un tabouret de sous un banc et s'y percha en mettant paresseusement un pied sur un barreau. « Alors, qu'allons-nous faire maintenant que nous pouvons enfin commencer ?

-N'essayez pas de me réprimander dans mon propre laboratoire » lui dit-il, bien que son ton soit plus sarcastique qu'agacé – il fut un temps où elle s'était demandé si ces deux émotions étaient les deux seules qu'il possédait. « J'ai été occupé, et cela a pris du temps pour que je m'habitue de nouveau à une routine régulière. » Tirant lui aussi son tabouret, il s'assit en face d'elle, le pied gauche enroulé de la même façon qu'elle au barreau, l'autre à terre pour garder sa jambe malade droite. « Premièrement, il faut que vous compreniez le fond. Avez-vous des connaissances en médecine et biologie Moldue ?

-J'en sais assez pour savoir que vous allez devoir être plus précis.

-Les maladies auto-immunes » élabora-t-il.

« En résumé, le corps se retourne contre lui-même. Ca peut affecter différentes zones, et il y a beaucoup de types différents, mais elles fonctionnent toutes sur le même principe – le système immunitaire n'est plus capable de se reconnaître et attaque ses propres organes.

-Oui. J'ai contrôlé moi-même mes symptômes pendant des années –en réalité, depuis la première guerre, quand j'étais plus jeune que vous maintenant. Je crois que, malgré toute la chance inopinée que j'ai eue, les effets secondaires de tous les sortilèges et les malédictions que j'ai reçus ont d'une façon ou d'une autre fait subir une mutation à l'une des maladies auto-immunes les plus connues –la sclérose en plaques.

-Vous avez une sclérose en plaques ? » s'étrangla-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

« Pas vraiment, puisqu'elle a été causée par des dégâts magiques –bien que les véritables causes de la sclérose en plaques ne soient pas précisément connues, cela n'a donc peut-être rien à voir. Et la sclérose en plaques n'est pas fatale. Dans tous les cas, appelez-la comme vous voulez, les symptômes dont je souffre confirment qu'il y a de grandes similarités avec la sclérose en plaques, c'est donc sur cela que je baserai mon travail. Le sortilège du Doloris a de manière évidente lentement détruit ou au moins affaibli la myéline enrobant mes nerfs, exactement comme peut le provoquer la sclérose en plaques.

-Il n'y a pas de remède pour la sclérose en plaques » dit-elle catégoriquement.

« Pas pour les Moldus, non » répondit-il. « Et probablement pas non plus pour les sorciers, mais ce que j'ai, ce n'est pas une maladie. En réparant les dégâts à partir des sortilèges originaux, je serais, théoriquement, soigné. Ou dans un état qui s'en rapproche le plus possible.

-Mais…

-Arrêtez de faire cette tête, Granger » grommela-t-il. « Je ne vais certainement pas vous laisser m'aider pour que vous tourniez tout au mélodrame. Je n'ai pas de sclérose, j'utilise simplement cette maladie comme une référence puisque les symptômes sont très similaires. Si ça peut vous rassurer, pensez-y sous un autre nom.

-Je ne connais pas grand-chose de la sclérose en plaques » reprit-elle d'une voix lente, se sentant mal à l'aise, comme l'élève effrayée de onze ans qu'elle avait été. En dépit de sa familiarité actuelle, Snape pouvait toujours l'intimider très facilement, et plus encore dans un laboratoire de Potions.

« Alors ce doit être votre première démarche, si vous êtes toujours déterminée à _m'aider_.

-Dans ce cas, vous devrez m'enseigner comment faire fonctionner des objets électriques à Poudlard » riposta-t-elle. « Ainsi, je pourrais utiliser mon propre ordinateur – à moins que vous ne préféreriez que je reste ici et que j'utilise le vôtre pendant plusieurs jours ?

-Loin de moi cette pensée » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Bien. »

Une pensée vraiment horrible lui vint à l'esprit, et elle sentit son visage pâlir. « Est-ce que c'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? Est-ce que j'ai… » Elle ne parvenait pas à le dire.

« Non » répondit-il immédiatement, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable vacillant dans son regard, lueur qui aurait pu ressembler à une tentative de réconfort. « Non, vos symptômes ne sont rien de plus que les effets secondaires habituels du Doloris, et le léger mal dont vous souffrez n'a rien de grave. A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention d'être exposée à celui-ci ou d'autres sortilèges de magie noire extrêmement fréquemment pendant les prochaines années, ces effets seront toujours identiques. Et le travail que nous allons faire ici vous procurera un moyen de guérir vos douleurs. C'est tout ce que je peux vous garantir. »

Le soulagement menaça de la submerger, avant que ce sentiment ne soit remplacé par la culpabilité. Elle le regarda misérablement, et il lui lança un regard noir. « Ne le dites pas.

-Dire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Vous étiez prête à vous excuser une fois de plus.

-Je n'allais pas m'excuser » dit-elle sur la défensive, et il renifla bruyamment.

« Si, vous alliez le faire. Comme je l'ai dit, vous êtes toujours très Gryffondor. Ne vous excusez pas, et si vous devez vous sentir coupable pour une raison quelconque, faites-le en silence. Vous ne serez absolument d'aucune aide si vous insistez à transformer cela en tragédie. Maintenant, commençons. Le sort pour rendre fonctionnel le matériel électrique. »

En essuyant hâtivement et furtivement ses yeux sur sa manche –une action qui lui fit rouler des yeux même s'il ne fit, heureusement, aucun commentaire– Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête et retira sa baguette de sa manche, en se forçant à prêter attention à l'homme plutôt qu'à ressasser ce qu'elle avait appris. « Bien. »

Il tira sa propre baguette de sa ceinture et jeta un accio à son ordinateur portable pour une démonstration. Un petit mouvement de baguette coupa _Don McLean_ au milieu d'un accord et l'écran devint noir. « Regardez » dit-il doucement, et tapota l'ordinateur trois fois. « _Vox illustro_. »

La machine se ralluma et la musique se fit entendre de nouveau. « _Vox illustro_ » répéta-t-elle doucement, articulant chaque syllabe exagérément. « Voix de l'illumination ?

-Plus ou moins. Ou, traduit très grossièrement, 'Pleure pour t'allumer.' Direct, mais suffisant.

-C'est votre propre sortilège, n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle.

« Oui. »

C'était vraiment un homme brillant, songea-t-elle pour elle-même, même s'il était totalement exaspérant parfois. « Merci. Je lirais sur les scléroses en plaques dès que possible. Sans rendre cela tragique » ajouta-t-elle avec aigreur. Personnellement, elle pensait que _c'était _une tragédie, mais à l'évidence il ne ressentait pas la même chose. « Est-ce que ce sort marche pour tout le matériel électrique ?

-Qu'avez-vous à l'esprit ?

-Pour un téléphone portable » confessa-t-elle. Les hiboux prenaient trop de temps, et parler à travers un feu était toujours légèrement perturbant. Beaucoup de ses amis avaient des téléphones, même les Sang-Purs, il serait bien plus simple de discuter si elle pouvait les appeler ou inversement.

« J'en doute. Le téléphone fonctionnera, mais nous sommes dans une zone très reculée d'Écosse, vous n'aurez pas de réseau.

-Mais vous arrivez à vous connecter à Internet ?

-Pas fréquemment, et très faiblement.

-Merde ! Enfin, ce n'était qu'une idée. »

Snape souriait d'un air narquois, clairement amusé. Tenter de lui lancer un regard de colère ne fit qu'empirer la chose. Il demanda soyeusement « Avez-vous fait des progrès sur le problème duquel nous avions discuté ?

-Pas vraiment » admit-elle à regret, plus contrariée que jamais. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que le mot de passe est identique à celui du temps où vous étiez Directeur ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Avez-vous réellement pensé que c'était cela, après toutes ces années ? Il a changé sûrement plusieurs fois depuis que vous avez commencé à enseigner ici.

-Oui, mais j'ai pensé que quoi qu'il en soit ça valait la peine de demander. J'ai vu de nombreuses coïncidences improbables se réaliser. » _Et vous me manquiez tellement, vous et votre façon de me faire sentir que je suis une idiote de première._

« Il est intéressant de noter qu'aussi stupide que soit l'idée en elle-même, vous êtes sur la bonne voie » lui indiqua-t-il. « Pensez-y.

-Très bien » marmonna-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Il était temps de partir faire quelques recherches. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle fit un arrêt, la main sur la poignée et le considéra, amusée par une soudaine pensée. « Vous savez, Severus, quand je pensais à vous revenant à Poudlard, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous voudriez toujours me donnez des devoirs. »

Elle fut récompensée par un rire surpris, ce rire chaud et rouillé qu'elle avait seulement entendu une fois auparavant, et qui la suivit alors qu'elle montait les escaliers pour partir.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Ok, ce n'est pas 'ensorceler l'esprit et emprisonner les sens', mais c'est difficile d'écrire un discours. Je suis intéressée de voir si quelqu'un va deviner le secret de Snape avant qu'Hermione ne le fasse...

.

Aë : Merci à _Socks_, **Cricri** et DarkSev.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'ai adoré le discours de Severus aux Serpentards ! Je l'ai vraiment trouvé très bien et fidèle à l'image de Snape et de la Maison Serpentard.

Par contre j'avoue que pour le mot de passe, je sèche ^^ Je vais cogiter ça. En tout cas cette fic me plait de plus en plus ! J'ai hâte de lire le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : en fait c'est très logique, l'histoire du bureau ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Finalement, ils avaient tous, sans exception, ignoré superbement Snape, ce qui semblait lui convenir. _(N'empêche, le pauvre :/ )_ Il avait choisi une chaise dans la salle des professeurs, dissimulée dans un coin, là où il ne ferait pas partie de la conversation à moins qu'il ne le veuille, et il paraissait heureux d'être ignoré. _(Effectivement, ça lui ressemble ^^)_

.

Il y avait quelque chose de choquant dans le fait de voir Snape de nouveau habillé de sa robe noire de professeur._ (Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens !)_

.

Evidemment, ses appartements personnels aussi avaient été transformés à sa convenance. _Ou purifiés_._ (Je pense que ce mot convient mieux ^^)_

.

La partie inconsciente de son esprit nota qu'à cette distance, il ne paraissait pas aussi grand qu'elle le pensait, pas plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, **(heu… quand même…) **

.

Il secoua la tête et grimaça vaguement. « Slughorn n'a jamais eu de goût. _(Ca, on est tous au courant !)_

-Vous n'êtes pas non plus connu pour votre goût en décoration d'intérieur, vous aussi » releva-t-elle innocemment, récoltant un reniflement. _(Elle a pas tort :p)_

.

-Vous devez m'apprendre ça. _(Sans blague ^^)_

.

-Quoi ? Oh. Oui, je suppose. Pourquoi ? »_ (Hum, je sens que bientôt ce pauvre chérubin ne ressemblera plus à rien ^^)_

Pour toute réponse, il leva sa baguette et, avec une faible expression de satisfaction sur son visage, il réduisit en miettes la sculpture d'un sortilège de Réduction bien placé._ (Voilà ^^)_

.

Tout comme son bureau, les meubles étaient noirs et simples, les murs n'étaient que pierre, sans ornement, et le plancher aussi avait été laissé nu, simplement agrémenté d'un tapis en peau de mouton._ (Peau de mouton ? Là je suis surprise.)_

.

« Où mènent celles-ci ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement, remarquant que même le couloir aurait besoin d'être remeublé, Horace ayant été trop friand de meubles à dorure._ (Mon Dieu !)_

Snape pointa chaque porte l'une après l'autre. « Celle sur la gauche est la salle de bain. Je frissonne à l'idée de découvrir ce que Slughorn y a fait._ (Ca se comprend !)_

.

Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que celui-ci doit rester strictement confidentiel. _(Wow ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il lui donnerait accès aussi vite et aussi facilement à ses appartement !)_

.

Apparemment, cela lui semblait saugrenu que lui, étant donné son caractère, lui donne librement accès à ses appartements._ (Ah merci, y'a pas qu'à moi que ça semble bizarre !)_

.

Vous pouvez accéder au bureau de Minerva sans mot de passe ?_ (Hermione, sérieusement… C'est Snape. Bien sûr qu'il peut !)_

.

A sa manière, supposa-t-elle, Snape lui faisait un compliment – bien qu'il soit déguisé. _(Faut pas pousser non plus ^^)_

.

Les gens ne mûrissaient-ils pas pour cesser d'ostraciser les gens ? _(Ben non. Autrement, ça se saurait)_

.

Haïssez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais je suis le seul membre du corps enseignant qui sera de votre côté. _(Quelle douloureuse vérité)_

.

Ceux qui nous entourent présument que nous sommes Serpentards parce que nous sommes sombres, ils ne réalisent pas que nous le sommes parce que Serpentards. _(manque un mot ou une partie de phrase ici, non ?)_Aë : Eh non ^^

_._

Veillez à ce que nous ne l'obtenions pas cette année. Je vous verrai en classe. »_ (Haaan quel charisme !)_

.

Il avait aussi découvert que les problèmes auxquels faisaient face la Maison Serpentard étaient bien pires que ce qu'il avait imaginé à l'origine._ (Ah ouais, carrément…)_

.

« Pas vraiment, puisqu'elle a été causée par des dégâts magiques –bien que les véritables causes de la sclérose en plaques ne soient pas précisément connues, cela n'a donc peut-être rien à voir. Et la sclérose en plaques n'est pas fatale. Aë : J'ai laissé cette ANNERIE paske c'est dans la vo –ptet pas fatal pour un sorcier avec les traitements… ?- mais c'est bien fatal… j'ai une tante qui se meurt lentement…


	9. Chapter 9

Note de Loten : Ok, je suis loin d'être aussi intelligente que je pense l'être, clairement. Presque tout le monde l'a deviné. Vous devriez tous vous sentir très fiers, parce que maintenant je me sens un peu idiote de m'être surexcitée de façon si dramatique.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 8 :

« **Il y a une alchimie dans la douleur. Elle peut être transformée en sagesse, qui, si elle n'apporte pas la joie, peut pourtant apporter le bonheur**. » - Pearl S Buck.

.

oOo

.

Bien que les semaines passent, elle ne le comprenait pas mieux. Il continuait de fuir toute compagnie, évitant les repas et la salle des professeurs. Elle parla brièvement avec les elfes de maison et apprit qu'ils livraient des ingrédients dans ses appartements et qu'il faisait sa propre cuisine. Elle était certaine qu'en dehors des élèves, elle était la seule personne à lui parler. Même avec elle, il était sans cesse sarcastique et froid tel qu'il l'avait toujours été. S'il ne voulait pas répondre à une question, soit il l'ignorait royalement, soit il sortait une insulte en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé, à aucun moment, qu'il s'ouvrirait soudainement et deviendrait chaleureux et amical –franchement, si cela s'était passé ainsi, cela aurait été bien plus terrifiant que de faire face à Voldemort, et ça aurait signifié qu'il avait une lésion cérébrale chronique– mais étant donné les circonstances, elle avait pensé qu'il aurait pu changer un _tout petit peu_.

Et pourtant, en dépit de son attitude invariablement froide et dédaigneuse, il laissait de temps en temps, entrevoir quelque chose d'autre, de surprenant. Une semaine après leur première conversation dans le laboratoire, elle trouva une note sur son lit, qui disait énigmatiquement : _« Je crois que j'ai quelque chose à vous. »_ Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se rendit jusqu'à ses appartements après le dîner et le trouva allongé sur le sofa dans son salon, en train de lire, un Pattenrond ronronnant roulé en boule sur ses genoux. Incapable de parler, elle se tint dans l'entrée, regardant les longs doigts de Snape caresser distraitement la fourrure rousse, derrière les oreilles de son animal de compagnie.

« Comment a-t-il fait pour entrer ? » réussit-elle finalement à dire.

Ses yeux noirs brillèrent d'amusement derrière ses lunettes. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, selon mon expérience, il est presque impossible de stopper un chat qui souhaite particulièrement aller quelque part.

-Je suis désolée s'il vous a dérangé.

-Il ne l'a pas fait. J'aime les chats » répondit-il d'un ton absent, à sa grande surprise. Sans être sûre de savoir comment répondre, elle le regarda ôter ses lunettes et les poser au dessus de son livre, sur la petite table, près de son coude. De toutes les façons possibles qu'elle avait imaginées pour qu'elle attire sa sympathie, elle n'avait pas pensé aux animaux.

« Avez-vous déjà eu un animal de compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il secoua la tête, apparemment très absorbé par le reflet du feu sur la fourrure de Pattenrond.

« Non. Quand j'étais jeune, mon père n'aurait pas toléré d'animal, même uniquement pour les vacances, et un de mes camarades de dortoir se serait sans aucun doute insurgé qu'un animal m'appartienne. Quand j'ai commencé à enseigner… Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin, pour être honnête. Les cachots ne sont pas vraiment idéaux pour un animal, de toute façon votre chat est le premier à s'aventurer volontairement aussi loin.

-Pattenrond voit le château de Poudlard en entier comme son territoire. Apparemment, il vous inclut dedans » répondit-elle, voulant qu'il continue de parler. Il renifla doucement, et ça aurait pu être une illusion créée par la lumière, mais Hermione le vit sourire un peu. _Je t'en dois une, la boule de poils. Tu n'es pas un chat, mais un faiseur de miracles. _« Vous devriez être flatté. Il n'aime pas grand monde. » Elle n'avait jamais complètement compris les critères qu'avait Pattenrond pour ses amitiés, choisies avec discernement, mais il considérait manifestement que Snape en valait la peine.

« Splendide, moi non plus. Nous allons nous entendre à merveille » répondit-il sarcastiquement et elle se mordit les lèvres pour contenir son rire.

« Comment êtes-vous entré chez moi pour laisser le mot ? » demanda-t-elle, plus curieuse qu'inquiète. « Est-ce que c'est de la même façon que vous accédez au bureau de Minerva ?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire ?

-Oui. »

Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « N'importe qui peut le faire ?

-Non.

-Pourrais-je le faire ?

-Pas encore.

-Vous n'allez pas me donner le moindre indice, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, frustrée par ses réponses monosyllabiques, et il fit un demi-sourire et secoua la tête.

« Non. Vous savez déjà tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour trouver la solution.

-Allez, Pattenrond » lança-t-elle au chat, qui ouvrit un œil et la regarda d'un air endormi avant de changer de position avec réticence. A son amusement, il s'accrocha de ses pattes antérieures à la poitrine de Snape et le regarda bien en face, ronronnant, avant de se retourner et de sauter au sol, et de venir à pas feutrés vers sa maîtresse. Elle le ramassa en souriant un peu et regarda Snape enlever les poils roux de son pantalon –il portait rarement ses robes de sorcier dans ses appartements, avait-elle remarqué. « Désolée pour les poils.

-La seule façon d'éviter les poils de chat quand on possède un chat est d'avoir une de ces horribles sortes de Sphinx sans poil, et j'ai peine à croire qu'ils soient de vrais chats » répondit-il doucement.

« C'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais été sûre de ce qu'est Pattenrond –je crois que c'est un demi-Persan roux, demi-Fléreur, mais je peux avoir tort.

-Puisqu'il semble en remarquable bonne santé compte tenu de son âge et puisqu'il est assez intelligent pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à mes appartements, il ne me semble pas probable qu'il soit juste un chat » acquiesça-t-il. C'était une bonne remarque. Elle était propriétaire de son animal de compagnie –ou il en était le sien, comme il le laissait entendre parfois– depuis quatorze ans à présent et il avait environ trois ou quatre ans au moins quand elle l'avait acheté. Brusquement l'absurdité de la situation la frappa : elle était en train de discuter de races de chats avec Severus Snape, lui parmi tous.

« C'est le genre de discussion que je me serais attendue à avoir avec Minerva, et non avec vous. »

Il la regarda, une autre ombre de ce qui aurait pu être un sourire au coin des lèvres. « En réalité, McGonagall n'aime pas beaucoup les chats. Je crois qu'elle est plutôt allergique. Vous pouvez toujours dire quand elle s'est transformée récemment, c'est comme si elle avait un mauvais rhume. »

Hermione ravala un petit rire idiot. « Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est sa forme Animagus ?

-Un masochisme latent serait ma meilleure suggestion » lui dit-t-il sèchement. « Bien que je suppose qu'elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était allergique jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme. Vous devriez le lui demander. » Ses yeux scintillèrent d'amusement. « Si vous le faites, assurez-vous de me prévenir à l'avance, je pourrai profiter du spectacle.

-Cela impliquerait que vous quittiez vos cachots et que vous vous mêliez aux autres, pauvres mortels que nous sommes » remarqua-t-elle. « Etes-vous sûr que ça en vaut la peine ?

-Pour agacer Minerva McGonagall? Absolument.

-Bon, sur ce je vais reprendre mon chat et vous laisser à votre livre… » se décida-t-elle. « … Avant que je ne perde tout respect pour ma Directrice. Bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit. »

En quittant ses appartements, elle regarda son chat ronronnant. « Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, Pattenrond, mais je crois que tu as vraiment fait sourire Snape. Pour cela, tu mérites un cadeau : allons aux cuisines te trouver du poisson. » En marchant dans le couloir, elle fit une pause et baissa le regard sur son animal de compagnie alors qu'une pensée soudaine lui venait à l'esprit. « Si tu es entré dans ses quartiers par toi-même, tu aurais pu en partir très facilement. Alors pourquoi s'est-il dérangé pour me dire que tu étais ici, si tu ne l'ennuyais pas ? Est-ce que le plus grand misanthrope du monde sorcier voulait en réalité de la compagnie ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pattenrond cligna des yeux, énigmatique.

.

oOo

.

Cette conversation avait été une immense surprise, l'une de celle qui renforçait sa détermination d'arriver à connaître le _vrai_ Snape. Elle souhaitait en particulier voir encore ce semblant de sourire –elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre que de l'impassibilité sur son visage, ou bien un sourire méprisant, sarcastique, réservé pour ses moments de rage (et une fois de l'agonie, quand il toussait du sang sur le plancher de la Cabane hurlante, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser) et elle voulait voir ce qu'un vrai sourire ferait à son visage.

Son vingt-neuvième anniversaire tombait un samedi de la fin Septembre. Elle était dans la salle des professeurs tôt ce matin-là, riant avec ceux de ses collègues qui étaient réveillés en ouvrant ses cadeaux. Ce fut une surprise quand Snape entra, puisqu'il mettait rarement les pieds dans la pièce. Il paraissait fatigué et irritable, comme fréquemment, et il se dirigea directement vers le café, tout juste prêt, dans un coin de la pièce. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, Severus ? » lança-t-elle en marchant vers lui.

« Pénurie de café » marmonna-t-il, focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait. Apparemment il n'était pas du matin. Se remplissant une tasse –il le prenait toujours fort et noir, soit sans aucun sucre, soit avec selon l'avis d'Hermione beaucoup trop, cela dépendait de son humeur– il se retourna et était bien parti pour atteindre la porte quand il parut remarquer ce qu'il se passait. « C'est votre anniversaire ? » l'interrogea-t-il d'un ton neutre.

« Oui. »

A sa déception, si ce n'est sa surprise, il ne dit rien d'autre et s'échappa simplement de la pièce. Echangeant des coups d'œil avec ses collègues professeurs, elle roula des yeux en secouant la tête. _Un 'Joyeux anniversaire' l'aurait tué ?_ Juste quand elle pensait qu'il commençait à s'adoucir un peu, il faisait quelque chose comme ça, et la laissait perplexe quant à savoir s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de plus en lui que la carapace glaciale qu'il laissait voir au monde.

Hermione se sentit très coupable d'avoir eu ces pensées, plus tard, lorsqu'elle retourna à ses appartements après le déjeuner pour trouver une composition de fleurs en papier à couper le souffle dans son salon –trois roses rouge et blanches, chacune pliée avec une exquise précision. Il n'y avait pas de carte, ni de mot, mais elle ne connaissait personne d'autre qui appréciait les origamis ou qui aurait pu s'introduire dans ses appartements. Quand elle le remercia cet après-midi là, il sembla figé et lâcha, agacé, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle était en train de parler. Cette expérience lui apprit qu'il n'y avait jamais aucun signe montrant que Snape mentait, et qu'il était peu judicieux d'avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'elle avait compris la moindre chose à son propos.

.

oOo

.

Elle ne le revit que peu jusqu'à fin octobre. Sa quête pour trouver un remède lui prenait la plupart de son temps. Elle savait qu'il se rendait à la bibliothèque occasionnellement pour jeter un œil sur les livres de santé, de guérison et de Magie noire, et elle essayait de diriger ses propres lectures vers les volumes qu'il ne semblait pas avoir déjà lus. Une fois qu'il aurait réellement commencé à préparer des potions, elle ne doutait pas de le voir plus souvent, mais pour le moment il ne paraissait pas particulièrement vouloir de compagnie. Minerva avait –avec réticence– insisté pour qu'il rejoigne ses collègues dans la salle des professeurs à l'occasion. Evidemment la Directrice s'était rendue compte que le clivage entre Snape et les autres professeurs n'était pas une bonne chose. Il avait obéit avec la même réticence et y passait une ou deux heures, la plupart des soirées, dans son coin habituel, notant des devoirs ou lisant le journal en ignorant complètement les autres. Mais Hermione était certaine qu'il était conscient de tout ce qui se disait autour de lui et qu'une partie de son obéissance résidait dans le fait qu'il avait ainsi la chance de rester au courant des développements actuels.

Il refusait toujours d'assister aux repas, mais la majorité des banquets étaient obligatoires pour tout le corps enseignant, et ce fut donc Hermione qui se trouva assise à côté de lui pour Halloween. Il paraissait être de mauvaise humeur, même pour Severus Snape, triturant sa nourriture dans son assiette, sans appétit, tout en regardant dans le vide, et les ombres dans son regard étaient plus prononcées que jamais.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas l'avoir entendue, et c'était mauvais signe –Snape était toujours conscient de son environnement. Une telle distraction ne correspondait pas du tout à son caractère. « Severus ?

-Quoi ? » dit-il d'un ton rauque et irrité.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il lui lança un regard noir avant de détourner les yeux sur ce point ni trop éloigné ni trop proche qui semblait le fasciner, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Dans cet état d'esprit, même si elle pouvait le pousser à répondre, il était probable qu'elle n'obtienne qu'un grognement déplaisant, cependant elle s'inquiétait pour lui. « Avez-vous eu une autre crise ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas, après s'être assurée que personne d'autre n'écoutait.

Cela lui valut un regard un peu surpris, comme s'il ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit que ce pouvait être la raison de son inquiétude. « Non » répondit-il d'une manière inattendue. Hermione réfléchit alors furieusement, tentant de trouver ce qui aurait pu le troubler d'autre.

« Alors quoi ?

-Ne pourriez-vous pas vous occuper de vos affaires pour une fois ? » lâcha-t-il sèchement, rentrant les épaules et se tournant vers une autre direction. Lui lançant un regard noir, elle reporta son attention sur son repas, et le laissa bouder si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Après un moment, elle l'entendit soupirer et lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, observant sa tension tandis qu'il marmonnait. « Si vous voulez tout savoir, je n'ai pas bien dormi.

-Je pensais que vous ne le faisiez jamais » remarqua-t-elle sèchement il était insomniaque chronique. En tant que seul membre du Trio d'Or toujours présent à Poudlard, Hermione possédait maintenant la Carte du Maraudeur, et il apparaissait que quelque soit l'heure à laquelle elle la vérifiait négligemment -les moments où elle était elle-même éveillée- le petit point marqué 'Severus Snape' était toujours en mouvement, soit dans son bureau, soit dans son laboratoire ou dans son salon, très rarement dans sa chambre.

Il la fixa, l'air furieux. Contrairement à la plupart de ses regards tristement célèbres, la raison de l'expression de celui-ci était facile à déchiffrer, c'était un très clair message voulant dire : '_Voyez comment vous réagissez quand je prends_ _la peine de vous adresser la parole,' _et elle se sentit légèrement honteuse. « Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, en essayant de transmettre dans son ton une excuse sans vraiment s'excuser, puisqu'il semblait tellement ne pas aimer ça.

« Je n'apprécie pas cette période de l'année » répondit-il sèchement.De part les mouvements de ses épaules quand il se détourna, Hermione comprit que la conversation était terminée il avait répondu à sa question et considérait de façon évidente que c'était fini. Revenant à son assiette, pensive, elle méditait ses paroles. Etait-ce l'automne qu'il n'aimait pas, octobre, ou Halloween en particulier ?

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, quand elle fut prête pour aller se coucher, que la réponse la frappa brusquement, et elle se maudit de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. _Bien sûr !_ Halloween 1981 avait été pratiquement la pire nuit de la vie de Snape. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait perdu la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, mais parce que c'était de sa faute. Assise sur son lit, elle réfléchit à cela encore un peu. Il y avait d'autres facteurs dans l'histoire. Comme tout ce qui concernait Snape, ce n'était jamais aussi clair et net que ce qu'il y paraissait au premier abord.

La mort de Lily était évidemment le pire, mais la mort de James l'avait sûrement affecté, peu importe qu'il l'ait haï. Il devait la vie à James, et avait échoué à rembourser cette dette. Et Voldemort était tombé. Bien que Snape ait déjà changé de camp à ce moment-là, il ressentait probablement encore une loyauté persistante envers son premier maître. Enfin, réalisa-t-elle lentement, la mort des Potter marquait une promesse brisée –Dumbledore avait promis de protéger Lily et sa famille en échange des services de Snape, et avait échoué à la tenir, ce qui constituait sans doute un seul cas parmi des douzaines d'autres promesses brisées par ceux qui lui en avait faites.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ne puisse pas dormir » murmura-t-elle à Pattenrond, qui était assis à la regarder attentivement. Brusquement, il lui vint une idée, et elle regarda son animal de compagnie. « Pattenrond, voudrais-tu aller le voir ? Severus ? Je suis certaine qu'il aurait besoin d'un ami en ce moment, et un ami qui ne peut pas parler serait parfait –il ne voudra pas de compagnie humaine, bien qu'il en ait probablement besoin. S'il te plait ? »

Le chat la regarda un long moment, puis se leva et vint frotter sa face aplatie contre elle, en ronronnant de manière rassurante, avant de bondir hors du lit et de sortir en remuant la queue. Ils utilisaient tout le temps des animaux pour les thérapies moldues, et Hermione se rappela, en se rallongeant qu'ils étaient particulièrement efficaces dans les cas de dépression ou de problème psychiatrique. De plus, écouter Pattenrond ronronner et ressentir sa chaleur sur ses jambes la faisait toujours se sentir mieux après de mauvais rêves ou quand elle ne pouvait dormir. Ce dont avait besoin Snape en ce moment même était d'une compagnie qui ne le jugerait pas, qui voudrait seulement le faire se sentir mieux, et puisqu'il ne croirait jamais à de tels motifs innocents venant de sa part, Pattenrond était la deuxième meilleure solution. Il était bien plus probable qu'il fasse confiance à un animal.

_C'est un début_, se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle essayait de ne pas le prendre en pitié, mais c'était parfois extrêmement difficile.

.

oOo

.

Cette dernière idée sembla fonctionner bien mieux que ses précédents efforts. Il était difficile de dire s'il dormait mieux grâce à Pattenrond ou parce qu'Halloween était maintenant passé, mais il paraissait un peu moins stressé. Elle se surprit à essayer de ne pas sourire à chaque fois qu'elle remarquait des poils roux sur sa robe. Son chat passait maintenant plusieurs nuits par semaine en dehors de ses appartements. Il lui manquait, mais s'il passait ces nuits dans les cachots, c'était parce que Snape en avait davantage besoin qu'elle.

Quand Snape amena de lui-même le sujet dans la salle des professeurs, demandant un peu maladroitement si son chat devrait passer autant de temps loin d'elle, elle sourit vaguement, le regarda dans les yeux et répliqua que, selon ses propres mots, il était vraiment difficile d'empêcher un chat d'aller quelque part, particulièrement là où il souhaitait aller. C'était une réponse très Serpentarde, une réponse dont elle était fière. S'il suspecta que c'était de son fait à elle, il n'en dit pas un mot.

Halloween marqua dans le même temps le début d'une période difficile pour Hermione. On était maintenant mi-novembre, et l'anniversaire du jour où ses parents avaient rompu pour de bon tout contact avec elle n'était passé que depuis quelques jours –un mois ou deux après que la guerre ait prit fin, elle était partie les voir pour restaurer leur mémoire et essayer de s'expliquer. Ils avaient été horrifiés par ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir et par le fait qu'ils savaient qu'elle pourrait refaire la même chose, ou pire, sans qu'ils en prennent connaissance, et sans leur accord. Les deux mois suivants avaient été incroyablement éprouvants, avant que tout ne s'effondre pour de bon à la fin novembre de cette année-là.

Pendant la journée, elle pouvait se focaliser sur ses cours, sur sa recherche continue sur la neurologie et les maladies auto-immunes, sur ses devoirs administratifs de membre du corps enseignant, sur ses lectures mais la nuit, il semblait que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait faire ne mette un terme à l'activité de son esprit ni ne bloquait ses pensées et ses souvenirs douloureux qui la tourmentaient. Suivant l'exemple de Snape, elle essaya la musique, ce qui fonctionna un peu, et aida certainement dans le sens où elle n'avait pas à supporter ce silence oppressant, mais cela ne stoppa ni l'insomnie ni les cauchemars.

Après un rêve particulièrement horrible, et qu'elle se réveilla en criant réellement, Hermione admit la défaite. Snape avait promis une fois qu'il lui ferait de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves si elle en souhaitait, et c'était le cas tout de suite. S'asseyant, frissonnante, elle caressa d'un air absent la fourrure de son chat inquiet et regarda l'heure. Deux heures et demie du matin. Elle avait besoin de dormir un peu, sans quoi elle s'endormirait pendant les cours du lendemain. En tâtonnant sous son oreiller, elle trouva la Carte du Maraudeur, et murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises » avant de scanner le parchemin des yeux à la recherche d'une personne en particulier.

Elle ne fut pas franchement surprise de voir que Snape n'était pas dans son lit, en dépit de l'heure extrêmement avancée, mais il n'était pas non plus dans ses appartements. Il lui fallut presque dix minutes de recherches sur la carte avant de le trouver en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, marchant en cercles lents en suivant la rambarde. Et bien, il semblerait qu'il n'y aurait aucune potion ce soir –cela aurait pris du temps pour la préparer de toute manière. Elle pouvait toujours au moins le lui demander, il l'aurait demain, à moins qu'il ne fût pris dans une de ses colères. Et sincèrement, elle ne voulait plus rester allongée ici, parler à quelqu'un, même s'il était de sale humeur, pourrait aider. Une dispute la distrairait, au moins. Murmurant « Méfait accompli », elle se leva et empoigna sa robe.

Le temps qu'elle émerge dans l'air froid de la nuit en haut de la tour, il s'était arrêté de marcher en cercles et se tenait debout, appuyé sur la rambarde, observant les terres des alentours. Comme toujours, il ne semblait pas du tout surpris de la voir, il lui jeta simplement un coup d'œil et inclina doucement la tête pour la saluer avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la nuit d'automne. Elle s'avança pour se placer derrière lui, et regarda également, c'était une nuit dégagée, le ciel était empli d'étoiles, et la lune à demi pleine. Aucun d'eux ne dit un mot, dans cette curieuse atmosphère qui se développe au petit matin quand deux insomniaques se rencontrent.

Sincèrement, elle était un peu surprise de son choix de lieu. Elle avait su depuis des années qu'il traînait fréquemment dans les couloirs la nuit, mais ici, c'était l'endroit où il avait tué Albus, l'endroit où il s'était de son plein gré soumis à la condamnation et la haine engendrées par son activité d'espionnage et où il s'était effectivement damné lui-même. Cela paraissait être un endroit étrange pour vouloir y rester et réfléchir, mais elle ne le connaissait vraiment en dehors de la relation élève-professeur que depuis quelques mois, c'était certainement une période trop courte pour cerner la façon dont il raisonnait.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir » dit-elle finalement, doucement.

« Vraiment, Professeur Granger ? » En dépit des mots sarcastiques, son ton était neutre, calme. « Je ne l'avais pas deviné.

-S'il vous plait, Severus. J'apprécie habituellement de me disputer avec vous, mais je ne peux vraiment pas ce soir.

-Alors je vais devoir m'efforcer de me contenir. » De n'importe qui d'autre, cette remarque aurait pu être taquine, mais ses yeux et sa voix étaient sérieux. Il la considérait de ce regard appuyé qu'elle détestait, celui qui signifiait qu'il voyait bien plus de choses qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Cet été, vous m'avez proposé de préparer la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pour moi, si jamais j'en voulais » émit-elle doucement, sans le regarder. « J'en voudrais, si l'offre tient toujours.

-Elle sera sur votre bureau, demain soir. » Une petite part de tension en elle s'évanouit. Elle avait pensé qu'il refuserait, ou qu'au moins il aurait badiné avant d'accepter. Elle ne pouvait pas affronter une autre nuit d'horreur.

« Merci » dit-elle plus doucement, la gorge serrée.

« Voulez-vous en parler ? » offrit-il avec la même douceur.

« Je n'imagine pas un seul instant que cela puisse vous intéresser. »

Il se raidit un peu à côté d'elle, ses yeux marquèrent sa colère. Perdue dans les terres nues sous eux, elle ne le remarqua pas, luttant contre les larmes menaçant de tomber de ses yeux. Alors qu'il la fixait, ses yeux perdirent cet éclat de colère et redevinrent pensifs avant de reprendre leur habituelle expression neutre il semblait être en grande réflexion.

« J'ai trouvé quelques numéros anciens de la _Gazette _de cette saison, de l'automne suivant la guerre » dit-il finalement, avec juste une vague pointe interrogatrice dans sa voix.

Elle acquiesça avec raideur. « Oui, Severus, vous aviez raison comme d'habitude. Bien joué.

-Je n'essaie pas de mettre mon nez dans des choses qui ne me regardent pas, Hermione. » L'usage de son prénom la fit sursauter, ce qui l'aida à réfréner la menace des larmes, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. Ses yeux étaient impénétrables comme toujours, la seule émotion discernable dans ses profonds yeux noirs était un soupçon d'insensibilité, dans ce regard sans vie qu'elle se souvenait avoir connu dans les années passées.

Il continua à parler doucement, de sa voix âpre et râpeuse. « En dépit de l'opinion générale, je suis humain. Je suis aussi très familier avec la douleur, la souffrance, la tristesse, la colère… Et la culpabilité. »

Sa compréhension la toucha davantage que son sarcasme ne l'aurait fait, et elle se détourna de lui, mordant sa lèvre et déglutissant. Elle détestait se sentir émotive et vulnérable –_humaine_, lui chuchota une petite voix– et si elle devait se décomposer devant quelqu'un, Severus Snape n'avait jamais été dans son top cent. Elle vit un mouvement du coin de l'œil elle le considéra, le trouvant en train de lui tendre ses robes.

« Il fait froid ici » émit-t-il calmement, presque avec gêne. « Vous n'avez peut-être pas remarqué, mais votre corps le sent. »

Il avait raison. Avec réticence, elle tendit la main et prit l'habit noir de ses mains, enveloppant ses épaules du vêtement en réalisant seulement quand cela cessa qu'elle était en train de frissonner. Les odeurs familières de la classe de Potions émanaient de l'étoffe : de la fumée de bois, des herbes et ingrédients, et des agents conservateurs. Elle pouvait toutes les identifier mais l'une d'entre elles lui échappait. Se blottissant plus encore dans la laine perpétuellement chaude, elle se concentra sur elle, sentant quelque chose de terreux à base de plantes, et l'identifia éventuellement comme étant du romarin. Elle n'avait pas pensé au romarin en tant que senteur particulièrement masculine avant. _Du romarin pour se souvenir…_

Près d'elle, il s'éclaircit la gorge, bougea légèrement, visiblement mal à l'aise, avant de parler de la même voix âpre et râpeuse. « Je vais vous énoncer une des plus difficiles leçons que j'aie eu à retenir, Hermione. Tout ne mérite pas une bataille, et vous _ne pouvez pas_ vous battre contre tout et espérer gagner. Il est parfois nécessaire d'admettre n'être… Qu'un être humain. »

Quelque chose dans ces mots, venant de _cet_ homme, entre tous, la toucha comme un coup. Cela, combiné à la réalisation du fait qu'il parlait certainement d'une tragique et amère expérience, la fit finalement basculer, et elle commença à pleurer, presque silencieusement.

Quand ses larmes se tarirent enfin, elle réalisa que son visage était terré contre sa poitrine et que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans sa chemise. Alors que sa robe avait l'odeur de son travail, de si près elle pouvait le sentir _lui_ –une étrange et complexe odeur qui ne lui rappelait rien de plus que la pluie, la distinctive odeur de l'air après un orage, teintée d'une légère pointe de fumée et de quelque chose à base de plantes, de romarin, de menthe et de thym. Si elle avait imaginé que cela pouvait arriver, elle aurait prédit qu'il s'enfuirait, littéralement, ou qu'il la repousserait sans ménagement, mais en fait ses bras l'entourèrent et la tinrent proche de lui alors qu'il essayait maladroitement de la serrer contre lui –son corps entier était tendu et il était clairement gêné, mais il faisait un effort pour être réconfortant. Le fait qu'il était très probable qu'il n'ait aucune expérience de cette sorte de réconfort et qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire frappa Hermione, mais elle appréciait l'effort, et bien que tout en lui criait qu'il voulait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, la chaleur de son corps seule était apaisante.

Prenant pitié de lui, elle se détacha avec attention, dès qu'elle bougea, il laissa retomber ses bras et recula en évitant son regard. Trouvant son mouchoir, elle s'essuya les yeux et se moucha avant de se blottir un peu plus dans la robe et de le rejoindre à la rambarde.

S'essuyant à nouveau les yeux, elle resta silencieuse un moment. « Comment saviez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Hermione elle-même n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu'elle demandait, mais comme toujours il sembla comprendre même s'il mit un très long moment à répondre. Il gardait le regard résolument braqué sur l'horizon, et ses articulations devenaient blanches à force d'agripper la rambarde.

« Comme je le disais, je suis familier avec la douleur. Je… Je sais aussi ce que cela fait de –d'être noyé par elle, noyé à un tel point que vous avez désespérément besoin de vous tourner vers quelqu'un, _n'importe qui_, et –de juste vous laisser aller, parce que c'est ça ou suffoquer. »

_Il comprend vraiment._ Dans un moment de clairvoyance, Hermione se retourna pour le regarder. « Mais personne n'a jamais fait ça pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle très doucement. « Vous n'avez jamais pu… Vous laisser aller. »

Il eut un tic nerveux sous un œil, et elle put affirmer qu'il usait de tous les vestiges de son self-control d'acier pour garder le visage complètement dépourvu d'expression. Ses yeux semblaient morts, dénués de vie et perdus. « Bonne nuit, Hermione » dit-il finalement, se retournant et passant précipitamment la porte pour descendre les escaliers. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas le suivre il s'était libéré autant que possible ce soir, et si elle poussait plus loin ce prodige, il se briserait.

Elle serra la chaleur de ses robes plus fort contre elle, son cœur souffrant pour lui en ce moment. Il ne lui avait pas répondu : il n'en avait pas besoin. Tant d'année de douleur et de souffrance, et personne vers qui se tourner, personne pour lui offrir un simple réconfort humain. Il avait dû être terriblement seul. Elle se rappela à quel point son corps avait été rigide et mal à l'aise alors qu'il essayait de la tenir et de se souvenir quand il avait été touché pour la dernière fois il n'avait jamais apprécié les contacts humains, de ce qu'elle savait, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'y était pas habitué. D'une certaine façon, il lui rappelait un petit animal égaré, rempli de peur et de méfiance, désespéré d'atteindre et de toucher quelqu'un et pourtant trop effrayé pour le faire, tressaillant au moindre geste. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point il avait dû être seul elle suspectait que cela durait depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait même pas à quel point il en souffrait.

Et pourtant, en dépit de cela, il avait essayé de l'aider quand elle en avait eut besoin. Il avait essayé de lui offrir du réconfort alors qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Il n'avait rien à gagner à avoir cette attitude, pas lorsqu'elle lui était déjà redevable pour la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Cela ne correspondait pas du tout à son caractère, et pourtant c'était le seul à avoir pu comprendre totalement ce que cela faisait d'intérioriser toute cette douleur, cette peine et cette culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les supporter. Ses amis… Ils étaient de 'typiques Gryffondors', comme aurait dit Severus, passionnés et enflammés, leurs émotions se répandaient autour d'eux, et Hermione n'aimait habituellement pas cela. Habituellement, elle gardait tout en elle, ressemblant en cela plus à Severus.

Doucement, elle entama la longue marche la ramenant à ses appartements, perdue dans ses pensées, en gardant en tête la persistante odeur de pluie.

.

oOo

.

Dans la froide lueur du jour, elle révisa quelque peu son opinion. Il n'y avait pas de doute quant au fait qu'il était blessé, profondément, presque mortellement, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il répondrait à une tentative d'aide. Il avait quarante-huit ans pratiquement un demi-siècle à garder en soi tous ses sentiments, ce qui avait laissé des marques. Ce n'était pas un conte, elle n'allait pas trouver la solution à tous ses problèmes ni l'aider à cicatriser comme par enchantement –ah ah. Il était trop brisé pour cela. Ses blessures étaient trop graves pour être guéries le mieux qu'il puisse espérer, le mieux qu'elle puisse faire, c'était de lui donner quelque chose d'autre qui lui permettrait d'oublier, autant que possible, quelque chose pour atténuer un peu la douleur, afin qu'il puisse vivre avec. Ca ne semblait pas être beaucoup, mais c'était plus que tout ce que quiconque ne lui avait jamais donné si elle pouvait y arriver, ce serait suffisant pour le rembourser, au moins un peu.

_Typiquement Gryffondor_, se dit-elle avec un petit sourire tandis qu'elle nettoyait sa figure et qu'elle se brossait les dents_, d'essayer d'assumer la responsabilité des problèmes du monde entier. Ce n'est pas à moi de le guérir._ Cependant, elle souhaitait toujours le faire, en partie parce qu'il méritait mieux, en partie parce que le monde magique le lui devait, en partie parce qu'il était un être humain, mais aussi en partie pour son propre bien. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait brièvement entraperçu l'homme tapis sous le manteau de cicatrices qui l'enserrait. Elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer connaître.

Il n'avait pas de personnalité innocente et aimante enterrée profondément en lui qui pourrait être ramenée à la surface par des cajoleries, elle le savait. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de cette sorte en lui, c'était mort depuis des années. Il était ce qu'il était – meurtri, amer, méfiant, seul, colérique et blessé. Si elle ne pouvait l'accepter, il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille dès maintenant, parce que si elle persistait à vouloir le changer, ils souffriraient tous les deux. Elle avait de petits aperçus de choses meilleures en lui si elle pouvait les atteindre, elles contrebalanceraient l'obscurité que tout le monde voyait en lui et l'aideraient à trouver une sorte de stabilité. Tenter n'importe quoi d'autre serait mal, d'une certaine façon. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cette obscurité faisait partie de lui, et elle n'avait ni le pouvoir ni le droit de changer cela.

L'immense étendue de ce qu'elle planifiait lui donnait le vertige. De toutes les victimes possibles de la guerre qu'elle aurait pu décider d'essayer d'aider, elle _devait_ faire une fixation sur la plus meurtrie d'entre elles. Et puis, elle s'était engagée sur ce chemin au moment même où elle s'était dirigée vers lui à la Gare de Waterloo, que cela ait été une coïncidence ou quelque chose de complètement différent. Mais le fait était qu'Hermione sortait de sa spécialité. Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui lui offrirait une perspective différente, mais qui ?

Le portrait d'Albus était le choix le plus évident, mais Hermione rejeta l'idée à l'instant où elle surgit dans sa tête. Severus avait loyalement servi Dumbledore pendant plus de vingt ans, mais elle était prête à manger Pattenrond s'il lui disait avoir vraiment apprécié son maître, et elle était certaine que Dumbledore n'avait jamais totalement compris son espion, si ce n'est seulement pour le contrôler. Hermione pensait toujours à son Directeur avec affection et respect, mais en même temps ces émotions étaient beaucoup moins fortes que ce qu'elles avaient été. Que cela ait été nécessaire ou pas, elle n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il leur avait fait à tous. Cela _avait_ été nécessaire, mais la façon dont il avait prétendu que rien ne se tramait lui retournait l'estomac. Elle aurait eu bien plus d'estime pour lui s'il avait admis honnêtement ce qu'il était en train de leur faire.

Non, Albus n'aurait aucun aperçu de ce qui se passait dans la tête du Maître des Potions. Au mieux, il pourrait probablement lui dire de quelle façon provoquer certaines réactions, et elle se contenterait essentiellement de cela. Les anciens collègues de Severus constituaient également un mauvais choix il n'avait jamais apprécié aucun d'entre eux et vice-versa. Ils n'avaient rien à lui offrir.

Peut-être que ce dont elle avait besoin n'était pas de nouvelles données mais d'avoir une perspective différente sur ce qu'elle savait déjà. Aucun des amis de Severus –il n'en avait aucun– mais peut-être que l'un des siens l'aiderait à organiser ses pensées confuses. Mais qui ? _Pas_ Ron, il ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais elle le soupçonnait d'avoir oublié. Noël aurait été l'occasion d'envoyer une carte et un cadeau comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry ? Non. Il avait un passé trop chargé avec Severus, trop d'amertume. Il ne détestait plus le Maître des Potions, mais il ne comprendrait certainement pas le fait qu'elle souhaitait aider son vieil ennemi. De plus, avoir une opinion d'homme n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Ginny ? Trop proche d'Harry… Et dans tous les cas, Hermione suspectait que son amie rousse ne la comprendrait pas non plus. Elle ne voulait pas passer des semaines à expliquer ce qu'elle tentait d'accomplir, pas quand elle ne le savait pas vraiment elle-même. Brusquement la réponse s'imposa Hermione s'installa à son bureau et commença à écrire une lettre.

.

_Chère Luna_

_Ca fait un moment que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé, depuis que tu as proposé de donner une interview à Severus cet été. Désolée pour mon silence. J'ai juste été prise par la routine. En fait, je voulais ton avis par rapport à quelque chose je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais tu sembles toujours avoir une façon différente de voir les choses, et je pense que cela pourrait m'être utile en ce moment… Es-tu libre ce week-end ? J'aimerais pouvoir te parler…_

.

oOo

.

« Bonjour Hermione ! J'allais t'écrire de toute manière. Je sais que cette période de l'année est difficile.

-Oui, en effet » acquiesça Hermione, étrangement soulagée de le dire. Le curieux mélange du caractère de Luna composé de rêveries et d'un sens commun solide comme le roc était étrangement relaxant. « Mais c'est plus simple maintenant que l'anniversaire est passé.

-Bien. Tu en souffres de moins en moins chaque année, non ? » Le regard vague de son amie était maintenant perçant. « Est-ce que d'autres s'en sont souvenu ?

-Non » admit-elle tristement. « Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils le fassent.

-Etre seule n'aide pas, tu sais.

-Je n'étais pas seule. Quelqu'un à Poudlard était là. En fait, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler… » Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione se lança dans le récit de ce qui s'était déroulé en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Cela prit un long moment. Cependant Luna ne dit rien, elle resta juste assise, le menton dans la main, ne regardant rien de particulier, écoutant sans commenter.

« Et bien… » dit-elle prosaïquement quand Hermione eut fini. « Je vois pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre.

-Non » convint-elle ironiquement. « J'ai pensé –espéré– que tu ne réagirais pas de la même façon qu'eux. Je ne veux pas avoir à me justifier de vouloir aider quelqu'un.

-Tu n'en as pas besoin » répondit-elle avec entrain. « Je n'ai cependant jamais vu le Professeur Snape de la manière dont toi tu l'as vu. Je suppose que c'est parce que je ne suis pas une Gryffondor il n'a jamais détesté les Serdaigles. J'ai une vision des choses plus neutre. Et je n'ai jamais cru à ce que quelqu'un montrait en surface, car personne n'est simple.

-Exactement » acquiesça Hermione tranquillement. « Ca m'a pris du temps pour comprendre ça. Alors, es-tu d'accord avec ce que j'essaye de faire ? »

Luna parut curieusement sérieuse. « Oui, en fait oui. Je pense… Et bien…

-Quoi ?

-Ne le prends pas mal, s'il te plait. Je pense à ça depuis des années, mais si j'en avais parlé avant tu m'aurais jeté un sort.

-Parler de quoi, Luna ? » demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

« Et bien, je me suis souvent demandée si toi et le Professeur Snape étiez autant en désaccord que ce qu'il y paraissait, parce que vous êtes tellement semblables. Je veux dire, la raison de son dégoût pour Harry est évidente, et si l'on déteste Harry on doit également détester Ron, mais tu n'étais pas tellement mêlée à leurs affaires. Il semblait te détester pour tes propres aptitudes.

-Je l'agaçais. Je faisais de mon mieux, j'étais vantarde.

-Comme beaucoup d'autres élèves, mais il ne les a jamais détestés pour cela.

-Que veux-tu dire, Luna ? Je ne suis pas en colère, juste confuse. De quelle façon étions-nous semblables ?

-Vous êtes tous les deux meurtris » dit simplement Luna. « Ce qui s'est passé à la tour en est une preuve. Il n'aurait pas pu t'aider à moins que ce que tu étais en train de traverser ne concorde avec ce qu'il avait enduré. Il n'aurait pas su comment le faire. Mais c'était bien plus que ça. Je pense que tu as été une élève très similaire à celui qu'il était par le passé.

-Quelle sorte d'élève ?

-Intelligente. Isolée. Marginalisée. Frustrée. Seule. Brillante. Impatiente. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dénigrer rageusement, mais elle la referma. Rien de ce qu'avait dit Luna n'était faux. Il y avait quelques différences, car elle doutait que Severus ait jamais essayé d'obtenir l'approbation d'un professeur ou d'aider un élève moins habile, et elle n'avait jamais créé de sortilège pour blesser des gens ou été exposée au genre de brimades qu'elle avait vues dans la Pensine. Mais Luna avait seulement listé beaucoup de facteurs communs.

« Peut-être » émit-elle finalement, réticente. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Luna, elle aurait été outragée de toutes les implications de cette constatation, mais Luna ne voyait pas le monde de la même manière que la majorité des gens –c'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait parlé en premier lieu, après tout. « Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit gaiement Luna. « Mais il est évident que ça signifie quelque chose. Il ne se serait pas ouvert autant qu'il l'a fait sinon. Même avec ce que tu m'as dit sur sa santé, il ne lui était pas nécessaire de te laisser apprendre autant de choses. Il réagit à ta personne, Hermione, le _pourquoi_ n'est pas important. Si tu veux l'aider, tu as plus de chances d'y arriver que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu y arriveras.

-Je le sais » assura-t-elle à son amie. « Ce n'est pas un conte de fée. Il ne va pas devenir quelqu'un de différent, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Luna très sérieusement.

« Je veux l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne suis pas assez arrogante pour penser savoir comment l'aider. Il est ce qu'il est, je veux juste faire en sorte que ça soit moins douloureux et moins difficile pour lui. Et, d'une certaine façon, je pense que nous sommes amis, bien que la plupart des gens ne le voient pas ainsi.

-Humm… » murmura Luna, apparemment absorbée par ses pensées. Hermione y était habituée.

« Comment était-il quand il t'a donné cette interview ?

-Hein ? Oh. Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Il me l'a envoyée, avec la photo. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la guerre.

-Et donc, des idées pour ce que je dois faire à présent ?

-Faire en sorte que Pattenrond l'aide était un bon début » dit pensivement Luna. « Les animaux sont toujours plus facile à approcher que les gens. Je pense que tu as eu une bonne idée quand tu l'as comparé à un animal sauvage égaré… Conserve cette idée. Laisse-le s'accommoder à toi et se rapprocher de temps en temps. Essaye de trouver quelque chose à dire –par rapport aux livres, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Quelque chose de sain. L'as-tu touché depuis l'épisode de la tour ?

-Pardon ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas encore folle » dit Luna avec un sourire. « C'est une question sérieuse. »

Hermione y réfléchit un moment. « Je l'ai seulement vu une ou deux fois depuis. Il m'a donné la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves que je lui avais demandée et m'a dit que ce n'était pas la solution, puis je lui ai rendu ses robes, et nous nous sommes vus brièvement pour parler de ses recherches.

-L'as-tu touché ?

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas… Attends. Si. Dans la salle des professeurs, accidentellement. J'ai touché son bras.

-Comment a-t-il réagi ?

-Il a bondi en arrière » dit-elle lentement. « Très violemment. Il a déchiré le papier qu'il était en train de lire. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que j'aurais provoqué une moins grande réaction si je l'avais poignardé sans faire exprès.

-Et ensuite ?

-Il a agi comme si rien ne s'était passé, il a juste grogné après moi, pour la forme.

-Alors tu avais raison. Il n'a pas été touché depuis un bon bout de temps.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Le contact est important, Hermione. Des psychologues moldus ont fait des expériences avec des animaux –des chiots, des singes ou d'autres, j'ai oublié lesquels exactement. Ils prenaient des nouveaux nés, et les élevaient en assurant leurs besoins essentiels –nourriture, eau, chaleur, santé, propreté– tout, excepté les contacts physiques, avec leur propre espèce ou avec les humains. Ils les touchaient le moins possible, presque jamais.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

« La plupart d'entre eux sont morts. Ceux qui ont survécu étaient anormaux. Agressifs, dangereux, et incapables d'interagir avec les autres. »

Hermione assimila lentement la chose. « Ce qui veut dire que je devrais faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est ton projet, pas le mien. Mais si ça peut aider, ils commencent à apprivoiser les chevaux comme ça : ils passent une semaine environ à simplement apprendre au cheval qu'être touché ne blesse pas, que ce n'est pas quelque chose à craindre. Peut-être que c'est par ça que tu devrais commencer. Montre-lui qu'interagir avec un autre humain ne fait pas mal, que parler et toucher sont des choses normales. Je veux dire : il le sait déjà intellectuellement, mais tu dois le lui montrer de manière inconsciente. Ce n'est pas un problème intellectuel –si c'était le cas vous trouveriez tous deux la situation beaucoup plus simple. C'est une question d'instinct, pas de raison. Donc demander de l'aide à une Serdaigle n'était pas très intelligent de ta part, vraiment. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent, avant qu'Hermione ne commence à rire. « Tu es en train de me conseiller sur la manière de briser la bride de Severus ? »

Elles éclatèrent toutes les deux d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Luna est peut-être rêveuse, mais personne ne peut l'être tout le temps. Pattenrond se montrera encore, il est drôle. Le rythme s'accélère un peu, mais les choses avancent toujours, ne vous inquiétez pas.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Comme Luna, je trouve qu'utiliser Pattenrond est une super idée ! Et puis ce chat est vraiment un personnage à part entière et je l'aime beaucoup ^^ J'adore aussi Luna et je suis contente qu'elle apparaisse dans cette fic.

J'ai hâte de découvrir la suite, pour voir comment Hermione va se débrouiller pour « apprivoiser » Severus ^^

.

Note de **Cricri** : de plus en plus passionnante cette histoire… vivement la suite… Comment caresser un Snape dans le sens du poil….

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Bien que les semaines passent, elle ne le comprenait pas mieux. **(et nous donc !)** Il continuait de fuir toute compagnie, évitant les repas et la salle des professeurs. Elle parla brièvement avec les elfes de maison et apprit qu'ils livraient des ingrédients dans ses appartements et qu'il faisait sa propre cuisine. **(nous sommes invitées ?)**

.

Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle se rendit jusqu'à ses appartements après le dîner et le trouva allongé sur le sofa dans son salon, en train de lire, un Pattenrond ronronnant roulé en boule sur ses genoux. _(Pattou nous étonnera toujours -) ) _

.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cependant, selon mon expérience, il est presque impossible de stopper un chat qui souhaite particulièrement aller quelque part. **(je confirme… et comme dirait ma mamy… tant que la tête passe tout passe !)**

.

Elle n'avait jamais complètement compris les critères qu'avait Pattenrond pour ses amitiés, choisies avec discernement, mais il considérait manifestement que Snape en valait la peine._ (Ce chat est trop intelligent pour nous, c'est tout !)_

.

« Désolée pour les poils.

-La seule façon d'éviter les poils de chat quand on possède un chat est d'avoir une de ces horribles sortes de Sphinx sans poil, et j'ai peine à croire qu'ils soient de vrais chats » répondit-il doucement._ (Au moins là-dessus, on est d'accord !)_

.

« Bien que je suppose qu'elle ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était allergique jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme. Vous devriez le lui demander. Si vous le faites, assurez-vous de me prévenir à l'avance, je pourrai profiter du spectacle. _(Chassez le naturel…)_

-Cela impliquerait que vous quittiez vos cachots et que vous vous mêliez aux autres, pauvres mortels que nous sommes » remarqua-t-elle. « Etes-vous sûr que ça en vaut la peine ? _(Bonne remarque ^^)_

-Pour agacer Minerva McGonagall? Absolument. _(Ah ah !)_

.

Il paraissait être de mauvaise humeur, même pour Severus Snape, _(Ca, ça veut dire qu'il va être exécrable…)_

.

« Je n'apprécie pas cette période de l'année » répondit-il sèchement. _(Ah ben oui, forcément)_

.

Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit, quand elle fut prête pour aller se coucher, que la réponse la frappa brusquement, et elle se maudit de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. _(Hé ben, t'es longue à la détente ma ptite Hermione…) _

_._

Le fait qu'il était très probable qu'il n'ait aucune expérience de cette sorte de réconfort et qu'il n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire frappa Hermione, mais elle appréciait l'effort, et bien que tout en lui criait qu'il voulait être à des milliers de kilomètres de là, la chaleur de son corps seule était apaisante._ (Mooooh ! (Commentaire parfaitement inutile, le retour ^^))_

.

Elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'il pouvait être quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait aimer connaître.** (voire plus si affinités)**

.

Je pense que tu as été une élève très similaire à celui qu'il était par le passé. _(Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais j'aime Luna et sa perspicacité !)_


	10. Chapter 10

Note de Loten : C'est la saison de… Euh… L'angoisse. Attention : un peu de langage grossier dans ce chapitre.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Chapitre 9 :

.

**« Il existe un temps pendant lequel l'esprit est subjugué et triste, pour on ne sait quelle raison quand le passé ressemble à une désolation balayée par la tempête, la vie à une vanité et à un fardeau, et le futur n'est qu'une manière de mourir. »** \- Mark Twain.

.

oOo

.

La fraîcheur de Noël amena avec elle l'écrasante évidence qu'Hermione allait devoir mener une rude lutte. Le matin de Noël, elle entra tôt dans la salle des professeurs, espérant pouvoir y être avant que quiconque ne vienne, et elle arpenta la pièce. Les elfes de maison avaient entassé de manière distincte tous les cadeaux des professeurs sur leur chaise habituelle. Elle fut attristée mais pas surprise de remarquer que la seule chaise sans paquet était celle de Severus, dans le coin. En réalité, elle en avait un pour lui, après des semaines de débat interne avec elle-même, mais il était quelque part plus humiliant pour lui qu'elle soit la seule à lui offrir un cadeau que si personne ne lui en avait fait.

Se faisant une tasse de café, elle fut surprise quand il s'avéra que la deuxième personne à entrer dans la pièce fut Severus lui-même. Reprenant ses esprits, elle l'accueillit gaiement. « Joyeux Noël, Severus. » Il grogna vaguement en réponse et s'approcha pour se verser son café. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-C'est un jour de fête » grommela-t-il de sa voix matinale, plusieurs octaves plus graves qu'habituellement. « On m'a ordonné d'être sociable. » Scannant des yeux les chaises, sur lesquelles des paquets aux couleurs éclatantes s'amoncelaient sur chacune excepté la sienne, il ricana d'un air méprisant, et fatigué, puis alla s'assoir.

« Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas surpris » commenta-t-elle avec précaution. « Est-ce que cela a toujours été comme ça ?

-Pas tout à fait. Dumbledore m'offrait généralement quelque chose. Toujours de mauvais goût et parfaitement inutile. Mais il était le seul, et j'ai toujours souhaité qu'il s'abstienne. Il n'y a qu'un nombre limité de manières de détruire des chaussettes de couleurs criardes. »

Heureuse qu'il puisse en plaisanter, même s'il y avait plus qu'une once de supplique dans son humour, elle sourit doucement et sortit la petite boîte de sa poche. « En espérant que ce ne soit ni de mauvais goût, ni inutile. J'allais le laisser sur votre chaise avant que je ne voie la pièce. »

C'était une de ces rares fois où elle le prenait totalement au dépourvu. Après un moment qui dura bien trop longtemps, il sortit de son immobilité et prit le paquet très précautionneusement, comme s'il croyait que la chose allait le mordre, le fixant d'une expression indéchiffrable. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le forcer à réagir, il enfonça sa main dans sa poche, y dénicha un petit sac en tissu et le lui lança. Surprise, elle faillit faire tomber l'objet en le rattrapant.

« Ne vous excitez pas » prévint-il sardoniquement, le timbre de sa voix redevenant l'habituel. « Ce n'est pas pour vous. »

Perplexe, elle retourna le petit coussin entre ses doigts qui semblait être rempli de feuilles sèches. Hermione le renifla avec précaution et sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire lorsqu'elle le regarda. « De l'herbe-à-chat, Severus ? »Elle essaya de masquer son sourire et de prendre une voix sévère. « Je désapprouve l'usage de drogues douces. » Il renifla doucement par amusement, et elle perdit la bataille, elle ne pouvait pas rester sérieuse. « Pattenrond, par contre, non. Je vous remercie pour lui. Et maintenant, ouvrez votre cadeau avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se montre. »

Elle avait longtemps et difficilement réfléchi à ce qu'elle allait lui offrir. Quelque chose de trop personnel l'aurait rendu suspicieux ou l'aurait fait encore plus rentrer dans sa coquille quelque chose de trop _im_personnel n'avait aucun sens. Rien de trop cher, au cas où il penserait que cela le mènerait à une obligation, mais pas « bon marché », au cas où ce serait insultant. C'était avant qu'elle ne se réfère à ses goûts et opinions personnels. L'un dans l'autre, il lui avait fallu des semaines pour trouver la solution, et maintenant, elle espérait ardemment qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

C'était leur conversation devant la caravane sur le fait de fumer qui l'avait inspirée. Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau briquet Zippo, son ancien était basique et semblait en même temps être passé dans un écraseur d'automobiles. Celui-ci avait ses initiales en relief d'un côté, le double S sautant aux yeux. Il le tourna très doucement entre ses doigts comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était.

« Allumez-le » lui dit-elle. La regardant à travers le rideau de cheveux qui cachait actuellement son visage, il hésita pendant un long moment avant de s'exécuter. Tandis que la flamme s'allumait vivement, une senteur familière emplit la pièce.

« De la fumée de bois » dit-il avec surprise.

« Ainsi vous n'empesterez pas comme une devanture de bar » lui dit-elle, en répétant ses propres mots de la précédente conversation. « Il y a quelques autres sortilèges dessus… Il n'aura pas besoin d'être rechargé et ne s'abîmera pas. Votre ancien briquet est si bosselé qu'il ressemble à une sculpture abstraite. »

Il regardait fixement le briquet comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu de semblable avant, la petite flamme dégagée se reflétant dans ses yeux. Des voix à l'extérieur annoncèrent l'approche d'autres professeurs, et sa tête se releva violemment. Fermant brusquement le briquet et coupant la flamme, il le mit dans sa poche avec l'emballage et hésita, jetant des regards entre elle et la porte, presque furtivement. « Merci » dit-il précipitamment. « C'est… Merci. » Alors que la porte s'ouvrait, il saisit la _Gazette _de la veille et la déplia soudainement, se cachant efficacement derrière. Il était dommage que quelque chose d'aussi simple et innocent qu'un cadeau de Noël fusse un tel choc pour lui, mais dans l'ensemble Hermione avait l'impression que cela s'était très bien passé, au vu des circonstances –peut-être aussi bien que l'on aurait pu l'espérer.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula sur le ton de conversations joyeuses puisque les membres du corps enseignant comparaient les cadeaux, riant et se taquinant allègrement. Severus avait progressé du stade de se cacher derrière le journal à celui de le plier sur ses genoux pour faire les mots croisés –avec un stylo à bille moldu, remarqua-t-elle avec amusement. Il ignorait toujours tout le monde, mais pas aussi ostensiblement qu'à l'accoutumée, et semblait faire davantage partie de l'arrière-plan qu'en être séparé volontairement.

« De qui est-ce, Hermione ? » demanda joyeusement Minerva alors qu'Hermione arrivait au dernier paquet de sa pile.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle, perplexe. « Il n'y a pas de nom. Et j'ai eu des cadeaux de la part de tous ceux dont je m'y attendais.

-Un admirateur secret, peut-être ? »

Elle grogna. « C'est hautement improbable, puisque je vis ici, à moins qu'un des élèves ne se soit épris de moi ou que Neville jette sa petite-amie pour moi.

-Ne plaisante pas là-dessus » lui dit-il. « Vous me tueriez toutes les deux.

-C'est vrai.

-Et bien, ouvrez-le. Il y a peut-être un mot à l'intérieur » suggéra la Directrice.

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione retourna la petite boîte entre ses doigts avant d'enlever le papier vert et or. _Ca ressemble à un écrin à bague…_ Elle l'ouvrit et eut le souffle coupé par la surprise. C'_était_ une bague, un solide anneau d'argent taillé avec l'avant-train d'une loutre d'un côté et une patte de loutre gravée de l'autre. C'était simple et bien fait, et c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vues.

« Oh, c'est adorable » déclara Minerva, regardant par-dessus son épaule. D'autres professeurs s'y intéressèrent, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la bague se passait de main en main, discutée et admirée.

« Une loutre ? C'est un choix bizarre pour une bague, non ?

-C'est ton Patronus, n'est-ce pas Mione ? » dit Neville.

« Je ne le savais pas » commenta Minerva.

« Je ne pense pas que quiconque en dehors de l'A.D le sache, en fait. Je n'ai jamais eu à utiliser de Patronus pendant la guerre » dit Hermione de façon absente alors qu'elle réclamait son cadeau et l'essayait il correspondait exactement au majeur de sa main droite.

« Il n'y a pas de mot. Est-ce vous savez de qui c'est ?

-Je… Pense que oui » répondit-elle lentement.

« Alors c'est un admirateur secret ?

-Non. C'est d'un ami » dit-elle fermement, et pendant un court instant elle laissa ses yeux dériver derrière Minerva, dans le coin où Severus était apparemment complètement absorbé dans ses mots croisés. Il ne paraissait pas avoir levé le regard de toute la conversation, mais son manque total de réaction était en soi révélateur.

« Ce doit être un bon ami pour penser à quelque chose comme ça. » Minerva cherchait définitivement à obtenir des renseignements. Elle vit le fantôme d'un sourire en coin sur le visage de Severus, trahissant le fait qu'il était bien en train d'écouter après tout.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'aime à le penser » acquiesça Hermione, et elle eut la satisfaction de le voir faire tomber son stylo.

.

oOo

.

Il y avait un petit paquet sur son bureau quand elle arriva à ses appartements ce soir-là. Cela s'avéra être un flacon de verre rempli d'un tourbillon argenté familier, accompagné d'un mot.

_Joyeux Noël, Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que celui-ci arrive avec tous les autres c'est mieux que tu le regardes en privé. Je suppose que ce cadeau explique pourquoi je suis heureuse de t'aider à… Apprivoiser le cheval sauvage, on va dire. Je pense que tu devrais trouver ça intéressant, et avec un peu de chance, utile._

_Luna._

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione étudia la petite fiole de souvenirs, avant d'être interrompue par un miaulement. Elle baissa le regard vers Pattenrond et sourit, retirant le petit sachet d'herbe-à-chat de sa poche. « Voilà, Patou. Severus te dit Joyeux Noël. Je vais être occupée pendant un moment, alors amuse-toi » lui dit-elle, en lui lançant le jouet. Il se rua dessus, le coinçant avec ses pattes et y frotta sa tête avec extase. « N'en abuse pas » lui dit-elle sèchement, en se dirigeant vers son salon et sa propre petite Pensine.

.

oOo

.

Dès qu'Hermione vit le premier souvenir, elle comprit le sens du cadeau. Elle se retrouva dans le cadre familier de la classe de Potions, debout derrière une Luna de onze ans, à regarder un Severus Snape plus jeune et moins terrifiant qui faisait une entrée fracassante, tout aussi imposant que dans ses souvenirs à elle malgré son apparence peu attirante. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions… » Hermione mordit sa lèvre en souriant. Apparemment, il utilisait ce discours pour tous les nouveaux élèves. D'un côté, elle devait admettre que c'était mémorable, car même maintenant elle se rappelait de chaque mot, et elle se mit à articuler silencieusement et simultanément avec lui ses paroles qui évidemment impressionnaient et intimidaient les élèves.

Une multitude d'autres souvenirs de cours de Potions suivit. Les leçons des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles semblaient avoir été beaucoup moins tendues et hostiles que celles des Gryffondors et Serpentards : il n'y avait pas de fauteurs de troubles, ni de querelles. En l'absence de ses Maisons favorites et détestées, Snape paraissait bien plus neutre et plus flexible dans son approche de ce que pouvait voir Hermione, il insultait à peine les élèves, et il se mit en colère seulement une fois, lors de ce qui paraissait être la troisième année de Luna, quand un garçon de Poufsouffle était passé périlleusement proche de causer un accident qui les aurait probablement tués, lui et la plupart de ses camarades.

Alors que les cours se succédaient, son comportement changeait. Vers la fin de la deuxième année de Luna, il était remarquablement plus coléreux et moins indulgent, sans doute à cause de tous les problèmes qui se déroulaient à cette époque avec Remus et Sirius, bien que Luna n'ait naturellement rien su de cela. Au début de sa troisième année il sembla être revenu à la normale –une attitude qui était toujours très éloignée de celle habituelle qu'il avait eue dans les cours d'Hermione, qui pouvait difficilement croire à ce qu'elle voyait– mais à peu près à la moitié du premier trimestre, il y eu un cours qui ressemblait bien davantage à ce à quoi elle s'attendait de sa part. Il arriva avec fracas et en retard, dans une fureur imposante, ayant l'apparence de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi pendant une semaine, s'adressant hargneusement à tout le monde, enlevant des points pour la plus infime des raisons et agissant en général comme s'il faisait face à une classe entière de doubles d'Harry Potter. La Luna de troisième année n'avait clairement aucune idée de la raison expliquant sa façon d'agir, mais l'Hermione adulte qui regardait le souvenir pouvait voir l'agitation visible de Snape alors qu'il effectuait des aller-retour dans la classe, en frottant son bras gauche presque constamment et en regardant nerveusement de tous les côtés. C'était apparemment au moment où la Marque commençait à s'assombrir sur son bras.

Les cours de cette année, pour les Serdaigles, se passèrent un peu mieux après cette éruption initiale mais commencèrent progressivement à décliner peu de temps avant Pâques –probablement en en même temps que la Marque devenait de plus en plus nette et que le danger du retour de Voldemort approchait inexorablement. A chaque cours, Hermione pouvait voir clairement que Snape paraissait être de plus en plus fatigué et stressé, et elle se promit de réexaminer ses propres souvenirs de quatrième année pour rechercher des signes similaires.

Elle s'attendait à quelque chose du même acabit dans la quatrième –et donc sa propre cinquième– année de Luna, mais elle avait tort. Snape usait apparemment de toute son énergie pour maintenir son attitude habituelle lorsqu'il surveillait les cours des Serpentards-Gryffondors, et ne semblait plus en avoir aucune pour les cours des Serdaigles-Poufsouffles. Son attitude était presque apathique : il laissait en grande partie les élèves tranquillement à leurs chaudrons, du moment qu'ils travaillaient dans le silence et ne détruisaient rien. Les élèves du cours de Luna semblaient se comporter beaucoup mieux en comparaison des camarades qu'avait eu Hermione, et il n'y en avait que très peu qui s'attiraient son courroux, d'autant plus qu'il était devenu excessivement dur dans ses punitions, même pour les petites transgressions. Il semblait d'ailleurs à Hermione qu'il les punissait davantage pour l'avoir troublé durant ses instants de paix intérieure que pour tous les délits qu'ils commettaient réellement.

Le souvenir suivant était celui d'une retenue tardive qu'effectuait Luna avec Snape pour avoir accidentellement renversé sa potion alors qu'il était de mauvaise humeur. Luna récurait de façon incohérente des chaudrons, son visage trahissant le fait qu'elle rêvassait à propos de quelque chose qui n'avait aucun rapport –probablement de Ronflaks Cornus, se dit Hermione en souriant – quand soudain Hermione et Luna sursautèrent au son que fit Snape en laissant tomber sa plume, sifflant. Hermione regarda avec fascination et horreur le Maître des Potions serrer son bras par réflexe. Il était apparemment convoqué, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue en personne. « Miss Lovegood » grinça-t-il. Luna semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, mais Hermione pouvait voir et entendre à quel point il luttait pour se contrôler. « Ce sera assez pour ce soir. J'ai une obligation prioritaire à remplir que j'avais complètement oubliée. Prenez ce message et amenez-le au bureau du Directeur, lui informant que je serai absent ce soir, et vous pourrez ensuite partir. » Tandis qu'une Luna confuse mais conciliante quittait la pièce, Hermione l'entendit se murmurer : « Je me demande quel sera le prix à payer, ce soir. »

Les souvenirs suivants montraient des cours de Défense. Le contenu était ici un peu différent, puisque Luna avait une année de moins qu'Hermione et qu'elle avait étudié le programme pour les B.U.S.E. que les Gryffondors auraient dû apprendre avec Ombrage. Toutefois, tout comme pour les cours précédents de Potions, l'atmosphère était bien moins hostile et la plupart du temps et les cours se passaient mieux. Snape paraissait plus vieux et fatigué que jamais, nettement plus maigre qu'il ne l'était lors des premiers cours de Potions, et les ombres sous ses yeux s'assombrissaient à chaque fois qu'elle changeait de souvenir. Son humeur semblait plus changeante : durant un cours, il pouvait être simplement avachi sur sa chaise, assignant à la classe un chapitre du livre à lire en silence sans avoir l'énergie de faire autre chose, et lors du cours suivant, arpenter nerveusement la classe en faisant des va-et-vient, et aboyant des questions aux élèves pour ensuite les tourner en ridicule. Hermione vit que parfois il boitait et était clairement blessé, et qu'à d'autres moments ses yeux semblaient hantés. Elle pensa même une fois qu'il avait une légère gueule de bois.

Finalement, elle passa à la sixième année de Luna. Hermione observa avidement, car elle ne connaissait que de petits détails de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard alors qu'elle chassait les Horcruxes. Le premier souvenir était celui du festin de début de premier trimestre. Le regard amorphe et sans vie de Snape était plus prononcé que jamais, alors qu'il s'adressait à l'école en tant que Directeur, et sa voix sembla toute aussi morte quand il annonça les changements dans le corps enseignant et dans le programme pour la prochaine année. Il paraissait encore plus âgé, il était effarant de savoir qu'il avait seulement trente-sept ans à cette époque. Il semblait ignorer la haine présente sur pratiquement tous les visages, alors que les élèves lui lançaient silencieusement des regards furieux, mais Hermione pouvait voir l'amertume dans ses yeux noirs et fatigués quand il parlait. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce à quoi il avait dû faire face. Il avait agi exactement comme le lui avait indiqué Dumbledore, et sa récompense avait été d'être universellement méprisé et abandonné à son sort.

Le souvenir suivant mettait en scène une Luna adulte, s'adressant à une pièce vide. « Les prochains souvenirs sont très sombres, Hermione. Il ne s'agit pas de moments agréables. Mais tu dois les voir pour avoir un tableau complet. »

Hermione comprit ce que son amie voulait dire en voyant les premières scènes se dérouler. Luna avait travaillé en étroite collaboration avec Ginny et Neville et ces trois-là étaient fréquemment et sévèrement punis. De nombreux souvenirs quasi identiques se succédèrent inlassablement, rendant Hermione malade, mais après un moment, elle remarqua qu'ils dessinaient une tendance. Quand les Carrows infligeaient une punition, Snape était toujours présent et les relevait après une courte période. Lorsque le Directeur leur lançait les sortilèges, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il était difficile de juger d'un point de vue extérieur, mais les cris et les convulsions de ses amis n'avaient pas l'air aussi intense dans ces cas-là. Quelques souvenirs étaient également flous, témoignant d'une falsification.

Finalement, les souvenirs se transformèrent, s'éloignant des scènes de torture et d'horreur pour revenir vers les images du quotidien. Snape était présent aux repas de façon irrégulière, sa santé semblant se dégrader à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Le bureau du Directeur était interdit d'accès à tout le monde, sans exception pour les membres du corps enseignant, sans rendez-vous. Il y avait des rumeurs de la part des élèves les plus audacieux qui, parfois, s'hasardant à passer devant la gargouille gardant la porte, entendaient des voix s'élever de l'intérieur. La situation elle-même commençait à fatiguer physiquement Luna. Hermione assista à une ou deux nuits blanches, ce qui impliquait qu'elles étaient régulières, avant de voir Luna, une nuit, lovée contre un rebord de fenêtre dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, regardant par la fenêtre avec une expression perplexe. Hermione la rejoignit et observa la silhouette sombre de Severus Snape marcher en bas de la tour. Cela devint un thème récurrent dans les souvenirs qui suivirent. Luna le voyait marcher la nuit, encore et encore.

Une fois, Luna avait été témoin du Directeur remontant l'allée vers la porte d'entrée du château. Il boitait méchamment et menaçait presque de tomber, vacillant un peu, alors qu'il cheminait vers le château de Poudlard, tenant son bras gauche contre son torse.

Ce qui semblait être un mauvais rêve fit sortir la jeune Luna hors de son dortoir une nuit, pour se faufiler discrètement jusqu'aux cuisines, afin de se préparer ce qui paraissait être un bol de lait chaud. Elle fut assez malchanceuse pour croiser Snape lors du retour, et elle trembla un peu face à lui. Hermione ne se sentit pas bien en voyant la réaction de son amie, et en voyant le visage de Snape, elle se dit qu'il ressentait la même chose, de part le fait qu'il ne montrait aucune expression en dehors d'un air renfrogné.

« Hors du lit après le couvre-feu, Miss Lovegood ? » demanda-t-il soyeusement de sa voix la plus dangereuse.

« Ou-Oui, monsieur. Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'ai pensé qu'une boisson chaude pourrait m'aider… Je suis désolée, monsieur… »

Il la regarda de ses yeux scintillants malicieusement, souriant avec mépris, ayant tout à fait l'air d'un méchant. Puis, il sembla se vider de ses forces et ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille lui adresser des regards abjects de souffrance et de terreur.

« A l'avenir, quand vous ne pourrez pas dormir, restez dans votre dortoir ou votre salle commune » dit-il avec lassitude. « C'est plus sûr. Retournez au lit. » Luna le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. « Hors de ma vue avant que je ne change d'avis » dit-il hargneusement, la faisant s'éloigner en courant. Avant que le souvenir ne s'efface, Hermione l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe : « Est-ce que tout ça finira un jour ? »

Les souvenirs s'estompèrent, et Hermione se trouva de nouveau face à Luna, maintenant adulte, qui parlait à la pièce vide. « Bien, nous y voilà. J'espère que ça t'aidera. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses, je pense. Mais en y regardant de plus près, j'ai toujours senti que quelque chose clochait, que les choses n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'elles paraissaient être. J'ai bien remarqué qu'il y avait des fois où il semblait aller mal : après le Ministère, quand tu m'as parlé de l'Ordre, j'ai su pourquoi. Lors de cette dernière année, cependant, après que Dumbledore ne meure… Je n'avais aucune idée de la réalité à cette époque, bien sûr. Je le haïssais autant que chacun d'entre nous. Mais quand il nous lançait des sorts, ça ne faisait pas aussi mal que lorsque les Carrows le faisaient. Et mes souvenirs de ces temps-là ne correspondaient pas toujours à ceux de Neville ou de Ginny –je pense que certains d'entre eux étaient falsifiés, ainsi tout le monde pensait que nous avions été torturés mais en réalité nous ne souffrions pas de blessures. Et de temps en temps, il ne nous lançait aucun sortilège, il nous donnait juste une retenue avec quelqu'un comme Hagrid. Ce jour-là, je l'ai vu pour la première fois marchant dans la nuit un très long moment, et j'ai réalisé qu'il ne dormait pas mieux que moi.

« Et tu as vu la fois où je l'ai surpris tandis qu'il revenait de ce qui devait être une réunion de Mangemorts. Le matin suivant j'ai trouvé du sang devant les portes. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réellement commencé à me demander ce qu'il se passait, parce que si Snape était vraiment le méchant qui travaillait pour Voldemort, pourquoi aurait-il été puni si sévèrement ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il jamais apprécier ce qu'il faisait ? Et pourquoi semblait-il souffrir d'insomnies, son apparence montrant généralement qu'il n'allait pas bien ? Cette fois-là, quand je l'ai vu devant les cuisines, ce n'était pas la seule fois où je l'ai rencontré accidentellement après le couvre-feu. J'aime aussi me balader quand je ne peux pas dormir. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'était pour cela que je le faisais. Il ne m'a jamais punie pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu. Une fois, les Carrows étaient avec lui, et il les a empêchés de me jeter un sort.

« Mais ne t'y trompes pas, Hermione. La plupart de ces souvenirs de tortures étaient très réels. Si ses sortilèges ne blessaient pas autant que ceux infligés par les Carrows, ils faisaient en réalité toujours très mal. Il nous envoya tous sans exception à l'infirmerie à un moment ou à un autre. Quelques soient ses motifs, qu'importe ce qu'il traversait et qui il servait, il restait un Mangemort. Ce qu'il nous faisait était aussi réel que l'était sa trahison envers Voldemort. C'était nécessaire, et il ne prenait clairement aucun plaisir à le faire, mais il le faisait. Nous ne souffrions pas moins juste parce qu'il en souffrait lui aussi. Je suis sûre qu'il te dira la même chose si tu réussis encore à obtenir de lui qu'il en parle. Il est question des ténèbres autant que de la lumière dans ces faits, tu dois considérer l'ensemble.

« J'espère quand même que tout ça t'a aidé à le voir d'une perspective différente. C'est une part de lui que tu n'avais pas pu voir. Tes cours avaient l'air très différents des nôtres, et tu n'étais pas là pour cette dernière année. Tu voulais un point de vue différent, c'est pour cela que tu es venue me voir, alors j'espère que ça t'a aidé. Ce n'est pas un cadeau de Noël très réjouissant, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

.

oOo

.

_Chère Luna_

_Merci beaucoup pour les souvenirs. Ils ont été très utiles. J'ai décidé de faire un saut en arrière et de regarder mes propres souvenirs objectivement cette fois-ci, pour voir ce que je pouvais découvrir d'autre avec le recul. Tu as raison, ils ne sont pas très joyeux, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils le soient, et tu as raison, j'avais vraiment besoin de considérer tous les points de vue._

_Je veux m'excuser de t'avoir fait revivre cela, mais j'essaye de m'extraire de l'habitude Gryffondorienne qui me pousse à m'excuser pour des choses qui ne sont pas de mon fait –un certain Serpentard ne cesse de me gronder pour ça. Tu sais que tu as quand même ma compassion, pour ce que ça vaut._

_Je doute de jamais réussir à lui en parler, cependant. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer faire assez confiance à quelqu'un pour s'ouvrir autant, et pour être honnête je ne sais pas si je veux en entendre parler. Savoir ce qu'il a fait n'est pas la même chose que de devoir y être confrontée –oui, je sais, je suis dans le déni. J'essaye de ne pas l'être. Si jamais je deviens amie avec lui, il faut que j'accepte aussi bien l'obscurité que la lumière… J'y travaille._

_Je pense pourtant qu'il y a une chance que l'on soit amis. Il m'a offert un cadeau de Noël ! Il ne l'a pas admis, bien sûr. Il n'y avait pas d'étiquette, ni de mot, mais ce devait être de lui. C'est une bague en argent avec une loutre dessus –je te la montrerai la prochaine fois que je te verrai. Il se peut que je ne la retire jamais : elle est absolument magnifique. Je sais qu'elle aurait pu être de quelqu'un d'autre, mais peu de gens connaissent mon Patronus et je t'ai parlé de la conversation que nous avons eue à propos des totems. De plus, il regardait quand je l'ai ouvert, même s'il prétendait le contraire._

_Il est difficile de communiquer avec lui. Je ne peux pas le remercier pour le cadeau –il a vraiment un problème avec le fait d'être remercié, même pour quelque chose d'aussi simple que de passer un stylo, quelque en soit la raison. Ca le rend vraiment mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense du cadeau que je lui ai offert –je me suis lancée pour le briquet finalement. Je sais qu'il l'a apprécié, mais il ne paraissait pas savoir comment réagir. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas rendu paranoïaque : je ne pense pas qu'il va croire que c'était un geste innocent. Le tout est de trouver un juste équilibre avec lui, de ne pas aller trop loin._

_Je sais que j'aime les défis, mais celui-là pourrait me dépasser !_

_Merci encore pour le cadeau, et Joyeux Noël._

_Hermione._

.

oOo

.

_Chère Hermione_

_De rien. Je suis intriguée par la bague –je ne me le représentais pas comme étant un homme à bijoux. C'est une cassure dans son comportement, j'y réfléchirai. Oui, tu m'as embarquée dans le Projet du Cheval Sauvage maintenant (et oui, je vais continuer à le nommer comme ça. Ne serait-ce qu'afin de pouvoir en parler devant d'autres personnes –c'est très sournois !) et je vais analyser tous les détails que tu m'as donné, alors tiens-moi au courant._

_Ce que tu as dit à propos du fait qu'il n'aime pas être remercié est intéressant. Il y a plusieurs raisons possibles. L'une d'elles est qu'il n'y est simplement pas habitué –en réalité personne n'a jamais dit : « Au fait, merci de vous être occupé du psychopathe mégalomaniaque et d'avoir enduré d'interminables supplices pour nous, nous n'aurions pas pu y arriver sans vous », n'est-ce pas ? Et en parlant de ça, je ne crois pas non plus que beaucoup de gens lui ont dit : « Merci pour m'avoir passé ce stylo ». Ou bien il pourrait être mal à l'aise avec le concept entier de dette et d'obligation –c'est ce qu'il y a derrière l'acte de remercier quelqu'un, après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il n'apprécie tout simplement pas que l'on attire l'attention sur le fait qu'il a fait quelque chose de gentil !_

_Une image m'est venue quand j'ai lu ce que tu as dit par rapport à « trouver l'équilibre ». Je me suis mise à penser à un forgeron travaillant l'acier. C'est friable, ça se tordra et ça peut être mis en forme, mais seulement si tu es très prudente. Une infime part de pression en trop et ça se brisera. Peut-être qu'il a déjà atteint ce point, mais je ne pense pas, pas tout à fait. Peut-être que tu peux le sauver de ça, en assouplissant un peu le fer afin de pouvoir travailler avec sans encombre. Suis-je sur la bonne voie ?_

_Luna._

.

oOo

.

_Chère Luna_

_C'est une très belle métaphore, en vérité. Je vais garder cette image en tête quand j'interagis avec lui. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir dans quelle mesure l'épisode de la Tour d'Astronomie cadrait avec ça. Cependant, je suis pratiquement sûre que même dans le monde magique l'acier ne te serre pas dans ses bras et ne te laisse pas pleurer sur lui !_

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la veille du Nouvel An…_

Hermione était restée avec ses collègues enseignants jusqu'à minuit, exception faite de Severus qui n'était nulle part en vue. Après leur avoir souhaité une Bonne Année, elle était partie au lit, pour être réveillée seulement une heure plus tard par un Pattenrond perturbé qui lui donnait des coups de patte en miaulant bruyamment.

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-elle d'un ton ensommeillé, ouvrant un œil. « Tu as encore réussi à mettre ton jouet derrière le lit? Ca peut attendre le matin. »

Pattenrond miaula avec plus d'insistance, en lui donnant des coups de tête. Hermione s'assit, fronçant les sourcils et le regarda. Il sauta sur le sol et avança à pas feutrés vers la porte, se retourna pour l'observer et miaula une fois de plus.

« Tu veux que je te suive » soupira-t-elle en balançant ses jambes hors du lit, pour attraper sa robe. « Très bien, c'est bon, mais si Timmy est coincé au fond d'un recoin, je retourne au lit. » Il faisait un froid glacial dans le château. Elle mit quelques minutes à s'habiller, ignorant les demandes de plus en plus fortes du chat. Elle fixa ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne soient pas devant son visage, et adressa un regard exaspéré au chat. « Pour l'amour de Merlin, Pattenrond, qu'y a-t-il ? Un des élèves est en danger ? »

Son animal de compagnie émit un son ennuyé qui était vraisemblablement un « non » et donna un coup de patte sur le côté de la porte à demi ouverte. Enfilant ses chaussures, elle soupira et le suivit dehors dans le couloir. « Quelqu'un d'autre, alors ? » Il miaula en réponse et fila comme une flèche, stoppa à un virage sur le chemin et attendit qu'elle le rattrape alors que sa queue s'agitait impatiemment. En étouffant un bâillement, Hermione frissonna tandis qu'une idée lui venait à l'esprit. « C'est Severus ? » Un autre miaulement.

S'enveloppant plus fermement dans sa robe, elle suivit le chat, marchant plus vite et prenant de petits raccourcis à travers quelques passages cachés alors qu'ils descendaient jusqu'aux donjons. « Est-il blessé ? » Pattenrond souffla entre ses moustaches en grondant. « Il n'est pas blessé. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais tu crois que je dois aller le voir ? » Il miaula. « Tu sais, Pattenrond, ma vie serait plus simple si tu arrêtais tout simplement ce cinéma et que tu parlais. »

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi s'attendre quand elle émit précautionneusement le mot de passe et entra dans ses appartements. Ils étaient dans la pénombre, et elle se tint à la porte pour laisser ses yeux s'adapter. Elle écouta la faible musique et reconnu Leonard Cohen. La musique dépressive était un mauvais signe, tout comme le fait qu'elle pouvait sentir du whisky –une grande quantité de whisky. « Severus ? » expira-t-elle plus ou moins, hésitante.

« Que faites-vous ici si tard, Professeur Granger ? » Sa voix s'échappait des ombres. « Les donjons ne sont guère un endroit pour une promenade nocturne.

-Eh bien, il neige dehors, alors j'ai décidé de rester à l'intérieur » répondit-elle sarcastiquement, scrutant la pénombre avant d'abandonner et de tirer sa baguette. « _Lumos_. » Il était étalé sur un fauteuil dans un coin au fond de la pièce, une main levée pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière émise par sa baguette. La bouteille sur la table, près de son coude, était presque vide. La voix de Leonard Cohen s'éteignit et fut remplacée par une voix tout aussi réjouissante qui ressemblait à celle de Nick Cave. « C'est une façon peu conventionnelle de célébrer la Nouvelle Année. La plupart des gens essayent quelque chose d'un peu plus positif.

-Je n'ai jamais tellement suivi la foule. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Pattenrond a fait son imitation de Lassie.

-Maudit chat, aussi dérangeant que sa maîtresse » grommela-t-il. « A griffer ma main pour essayer de m'empêcher de me servir un verre.

-Peut-être pensait-il que vous en aviez assez bu » répondit-elle aigrement, s'avançant pour s'assoir sur la chaise en face de lui. « Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment besoin d'une raison.

-Ca suffit, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas aussi ivre que vous prétendez l'être. Si vous aviez réellement bu autant que ce qu'il semble manquer dans cette bouteille, vous seriez inconscient. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? N'aimez-vous pas la Nouvelle Année ?

-Difficile à dire, puisqu'elle n'a qu'une heure, mais jusqu'à présent, non, pas vraiment.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je vous demandais, alors cessez d'être facétieux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va bien ? » riposta-t-il. « Cette année ne vas pas être différente de la dernière. Les mêmes erreurs, la même stupidité, se répétant encore et encore comme un disque rayé. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu jurer avant. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais vraiment entendu le moindre sorcier jurer avant –exception faite de jurons créatifs à propos de Merlin. Mais une telle chose, venant d'un homme comme Severus, faisait que le langage grossier était encore plus choquant. « Et bien, c'est une attitude enjouée, même pour vous.

-Ca l'est » insista-t-il. « Tout le monde pense à la nouvelle année comme étant une période d'espoir, qui fait prendre des résolutions, qui réjouit. Personne ne s'arrête pour réaliser que les résolutions sont toutes brisées en février et qu'il n'y a pas de _quoi_ se réjouir. Comment avez-vous célébré le millénaire ?

-Comment ? Oh… J'étais à Square Grimmaurd. Les survivants de l'Ordre se sont réunis pour le fêter ensemble.

-Comme c'est charmant » railla-t-il. « J'étais à New York, à Time Square. Il devait y avoir des centaines de personnes là-bas. Tout le monde se joignit pour dire le compte à rebours, et à minuit ils poussèrent tous des exclamations avant de commencer à chanter ce maudit _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_, et pendant un court instant j'ai pu le ressentir –tout le monde pensait exactement à la même chose, unis, et il y avait un réel sentiment d'espoir. Juste pendant un instant. Puis une bagarre y mit fin, et la brigade anti-émeute dut venir et séparer la foule, et les choses revinrent à la normale une minute après minuit. J'ai réalisé que tout était faux. Il n'y a pas d'espoir pour l'humanité. Nous sommes notre propre pire ennemi.

-Oui, mais si c'est réellement vrai, Severus, à quoi ça sert de se lever le matin ? » le provoqua-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Si tout est si inutile, il aurait été plus sensé de vous suicider il y a des années. » C'était une dure et terrible chose à dire, mais le ton creux dans sa voix l'avait bouleversée et elle était désespérée d'obtenir une réaction de sa part, peu importait laquelle. « Pourquoi avez-vous traversé tout ça ?

-Si seulement je le savais » répondit-il catégoriquement. « Ca ne m'a rien donné de bien, non ? Et je n'ai pas vraiment accompli beaucoup plus. Il n'était pas le premier Mage Noir que le monde sorcier ait vu, ni le dernier. Tôt ou tard l'un d'eux gagnera. Ca aurait pu être lui. Ca n'aurait pas changé grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? Les gens commettent toujours des crimes atroces, les gens se cramponnent toujours à leurs préjugés comme des enfants le font à leurs ours en peluche, les gens ont toujours peur du noir. Il y a toujours le mal, la noirceur et la haine. Et dans quelques années, il y aura un autre Celui-Qui-Etait-Un-Anagramme, tout recommencera et se déroulera exactement de la même façon, sauf que cette fois-ci peut-être que nous perdrons. C'est comme une révolution. Savez-vous pourquoi on nomme ce phénomène 'révolution' ? Parce que ça se répète inlassablement. Des gens meurent, et rien ne change. »

Hermione resta silencieuse un moment, incapable de parler alors qu'elle essayait de s'imaginer ressentir les mêmes choses. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Elle espérait désespérément que c'était juste l'alcool et son humeur, parce que s'il voyait réellement le monde ainsi, alors il était complètement détruit. Beaucoup de choses dépendaient potentiellement de sa réponse, et elle y réfléchit un moment avant de parler.

« C'est tout le problème, Severus. Les gens sont toujours capables de choisir d'être cruels, bourrés de préjugés et effrayés les gens ne peuvent être que ce qu'ils sont. Bons et mauvais. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait gagné, il n'y aurait pas eu de choix. Nous aurions été ses esclaves, ses jouets, ou nous serions morts. Nous avons peur du noir parce que nous connaissons la différence entre la lumière et l'obscurité, et nous choisissons d'essayer de rester dans la lumière. Peut-être qu'un jour ça changera, peut-être que nous perdrons. Peut-être pas. Mais ici et maintenant, nous avons gagné, et le monde peut rester comme il a toujours été plutôt que de se transformer en une nuit vide. Tout n'est pas que ténèbres.

-Cette partie-là l'est » répondit-il après un moment, et elle sentit qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ce qui le dérangeait vraiment.

« Personne n'est irrécupérable, Severus, pas même vous.

-Facile à dire pour vous. Avez-vous déjà tué quelqu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Les batailles étaient confuses. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée si l'un des sortilèges que j'ai utilisés a atteint sa cible ou pas, et je ne sais pas plus s'ils ont été fatal ou pas. Mais j'ai lancé des sortilèges avec l'intention de tuer, oui.

-Dans la bataille, en légitime défense, pour défendre les être qui vous sont chers. Il n'y a pas d'honneur à retirer de cet acte, et certainement aucune gloire, mais c'est décent, d'un certain côté. Imaginez un scénario différent. Imaginez-vous faire face à des captifs impuissants et désarmés, et les tuer –souvent lentement et brutalement, ce qui est inutile– uniquement parce que quelqu'un vous a dit de le faire. Imaginez que c'était quelqu'un que vous connaissiez. Ou que c'était un enfant. Ou n'importe qui, en réalité, car peu importe ce qu'ils étaient une fois que vous les avez réduit à un morceau de viande. Imaginez-vous faire d'indescriptibles choses à des victimes sans défense, encore et encore, regarder les pires choses se passer, et ne rien faire pour les éviter. Juste rester planté là et regarder. Tout ça parce qu'un salaud de moralisateur suffisant affirme que c'est pour le bien commun, que ne rien faire est d'une certaine manière important, que c'est nécessaire pour vous de vous faire submerger de sang et de déchiqueter votre âme, et parce que qu'importe le moment où vous fermez les yeux vous pouvez voir les morts envers qui vous avez une dette que vous ne pourrez _jamais_ payer. »

Les mots se déversaient de lui en un torrent, il parlait si vite qu'il butait sur les mots.

« Et quand vous essayez d'avoir une maîtrise des sentiments que cela fait naître en vous, ce n'est que pour rajouter de nouvelles souffrances. Imaginez-vous être torturé encore et encore, souvent sans raison si ce n'est parce que votre maître s'ennuie ou est irrité. Imaginez d'autres formes de torture, imaginez être utilisé pour divertir. Imaginez-vous ressentir le fait que quoi qu'il vous arrive, c'est de toute façon préférable à que ce que vous êtes forcé de faire à d'autres, vous essayez de vous dire ça, pour rendre ça noble quand en réalité… En réalité ça ne l'est pas. Imaginez-vous essayer d'être fier de votre force, essayer de trouver quelque chose de bien dans le putain de vide de votre vie, essayer de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit pas encore complètement pourri. Et avoir finalement la possibilité de quitter ça, ensanglanté et déchiré, pour se diriger vers un maître différent et communiquer encore un autre échec dans une autre pièce indistincte remplie de monde qui vous méprise aveuglément pour ce que vous leur avez fait et qui ne savent pas que vous allez mal mais qui n'en auraient rien à faire s'ils le savaient, qui seraient satisfaits que vous soyez blessé parce qu'ils penseraient que vous n'avez que ce que vous méritez et vous savez que c'est vrai. »

Il tremblait violemment, et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait pleuré. Hermione aurait préféré qu'il le fasse. Tout aurait été mieux que la désolation qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il était dans son enfer.

« Et imaginez que cela dure des années, presque chaque jour, jusqu'à ce tout commence à se brouiller et que vous ne puissiez à peine dire quand vous avez été encore plus meurtri parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler d'un temps où vous ne souffriez pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous ne pouvez pas vous rappeler des visages des gens que vous avez tués et torturés parce qu'il y en a eu trop. Vous avez plus de cicatrices que toute peau normale et vous ne pouvez plus vous rappeler comment vous les avez eues, pour la plupart. Le monde s'assombrit tous les jours et vous savez que vous êtes une part de cette obscurité, que vous rendez cela pire dans l'espoir qu'en le faisant quelqu'un d'autre arrête ça. Et il n'y a alors plus personne de votre côté, parce que vous vous êtes tourné vers vous-même et que vous avez mordu la main qui vous nourrissait, mordu jusqu'à l'effacer, et il n'y a pas une seule personne vivante qui ne vous haït pas et pourtant peu importe à quel point ils vous détestent car ils ne vous détesteront jamais, _jamais_ autant que vous ne vous détestez vous-même, _et putain, vous ne pouvez pas interrompre tout ça_. Il n'y a pas de porte de sortie, tout ce que vous pouvez faire c'est d'espérer encore plus fort que ça finira bientôt, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucun espoir en vous. »

Hermione essayait de ne pas être malade, incapable d'arrêter les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues. Personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il décrivait, mais elle s'en approchait assez dans sa tête pour être secouée de tremblements en n'essayant de ne faire face qu'à la _description_. La réalité l'aurait détruite en quelques jours à peine. Comment avait-il pu être assez fort pour survivre ?

« Puis, juste quand vous voulez tout faire sauf abandonner, le dernier vestige de vie en vous se désagrège. La seule personne qui vous avait trouvé la moindre utilité décide que vous n'êtes plus utile et s'en prend à vous. Pas parce qu'il a appris ce que vous essayiez de faire, pas parce que vous avez été finalement capable de lui dire quel salaud et quel malade il est, mais juste parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de vous. Plus personne n'a besoin de vous, vous n'avez rien à offrir à personne, et tout ce que vous pouvez faire est d'essayer de justifier l'injustifiable et de mentir de tout votre être en priant pour que la mort ne vous soit pas refusée. Finalement, tout est fini, et vous pouvez ramper pour aller nettoyer vos blessures et pour goûter à cette amère vérité : vous n'avez aucune place dans le nouveau monde que vous avez aidé à créer parce que n'importe qui vous reconnaissant essayera de vous tuer à vue et vous le désirez. Vous souhaitez tellement mourir que vous savez que vous ne le méritez pas, que la mort est trop facile pour vous après ce que vous avez fait, alors vous vous forcez à vivre dans un monde qui ne vous veux pas et qui est trop bien pour quelqu'un comme vous. En essayant de reconstruire une sorte de vie avec ce qu'il reste de votre âme. _Et vous me parlez de rédemption ?_ »

Il arrêta de parler, haletant, pantelant comme s'il avait couru. Se saisissant de la bouteille de whisky, il vida ce qu'il en restait en plusieurs longues gorgées, manquant de s'étouffer avec la liqueur brute avant de lancer la bouteille à travers la pièce, qui se fracassa contre le mur. L'omniprésente musique s'était arrêtée alors qu'il parlait, et maintenant le silence les comprima dans l'obscurité presque complète.

« Je ne peux pas imaginer ça » dit-elle finalement au travers de ses larmes. « Vous savez que je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer. »

Pattenrond sauta sur les genoux de Severus, émettant un long grondement de désarroi et frottant sa face contre la main du sorcier, essayant d'offrir du réconfort. Sa respiration s'apaisa lentement. Il semblait anormalement décontracté après ce soudain éclat. « Alors imaginez quelque chose d'autre » dit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Imaginez les conséquences. Imaginez-vous voir chaque jour les gens, qui n'ont aucune idée de leur chance d'être encore vivant et libre. Imaginez-vous les regarder gâcher ce cadeau par les mêmes stupides erreurs, encore et encore. Après demandez-moi pourquoi je ne pense pas que la Nouvelle Année vaille la peine d'être célébrée. »

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait dit précédemment concernait quelqu'un d'autre, comme s'il ne l'avait pas dit du tout. Ce n'était ni normal ni sain, mais si c'était ainsi qu'il le supportait. S'il _pouvait_ faire face de quelque façon à tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle n'avait aucun droit de l'en empêcher. Hermione sécha ses larmes sur ses manches, prit une grande respiration, et essaya de penser à quelques mots incroyablement constructifs et profonds pour tenter de l'atteindre. Brusquement, une petite voix dans sa tête, ressemblant remarquablement à celle de Severus, lui dit que ce n'était pas la bonne manière de procéder, et elle changea de tactique.

« Avez-vous fini ? » demanda-t-elle aigrement.

Il cligna des yeux vers elle, perplexe, puis sembla se ressaisir. « Pour l'instant.

-Bien, parce que vous commenciez à être un peu répétitif. » Espérant que son instinct était bon, elle se calla en arrière dans son siège. « Je ne suis pas Albus Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas de magnifique discours sur l'amour et le sacrifice. Vous avez raison, les gens sont stupides, et la vie n'est pas toujours agréable, et la vôtre a été pire que celle de la majorité des gens. Mais ce n'est pas tout. C'est très Gryffondor de votre part de voir un seul pan des choses, vous savez. Il y a aussi de la lumière, ou vous n'auriez eu aucun moyen de voir l'obscurité. Il y a eu de bonnes choses même dans votre vie. Il y avait Lily, quand vous étiez jeune. Il y a eu des moments avec vos collègues, même si c'était juste une conversation à demi courtoise au petit-déjeuner, ou quand vous étiez de leur côté –contre Ombrage, par exemple : ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas apprécié vous opposer à elle. Vos travaux en Potions –je vous ai vu en préparer, vous trouvez du bon là-dedans. De petites choses –vos livres, votre musique, vos origamis. Si tout était obscurité, vous n'auriez pas survécu, et ne me faites pas ce discours disant que la mort serait trop bien pour vous. »

Il la fixait, et pendant un moment elle fut effrayée de penser que son instinct avait été mauvais, qu'elle avait fait plus de dommages à un homme déjà endommagé bien au-delà d'une possible guérison, mais alors, il sourit doucement pour la première fois, un vrai sourire d'authentique plaisir, sans amertume ni moquerie apparente. C'était un beau sourire, même avec ses dents de travers. Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée même si elle était confuse, car elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi cette approche avait marché et comment elle avait su que la compassion ne l'aurait pas atteint. Son sourire s'élargit, et puis il commença à rire doucement, du rire riche, profond et rouillé qu'elle avait entendu seulement deux fois auparavant. Secouant la tête, il commença à caresser Pattenrond, qui se mit à ronronner doucement.

« Merci, Hermione » lui dit-il sincèrement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, il exhala en un long soupir, s'étirant dans son fauteuil et s'installant plus confortablement. « J'aimerais pouvoir dire que d'habitude je ne suis pas un saoulard mélancolique, mais puisque je m'enivre que lorsque je suis déprimé, ce serait inexact. Disons que normalement je ne suis pas un saoulard s'apitoyant sur son sort.

-Vous avez le droit de ressentir un peu de pitié pour vous-même » lui dit-elle. « Simplement pas autant que vous étiez en train de le faire. Tout ce que vous avez fait n'était pas inutile, vous savez. Et en parler à quelqu'un que vous avez personnellement secouru à plus d'une occasion, quelqu'un comme moi… Je suis très contente que vous m'ennuyiez avec ça. »

Il recommença à rire, et elle se joignit à lui tandis qu'il lui venait à l'esprit que tout ceci était parfaitement ridicule, parce qu'elle se rappelait de ce qu'il avait dit, et que si elle ne riait pas elle se mettrait à pleurer une fois de plus, ce qui n'aiderait personne. Leurs rires combinés se répercutèrent dans le silence des donjons, et quand il se fana finalement, il était relaxé et avait fermé les yeux, qui n'étaient plus dévastés mais calmes, et, en quelque sorte, doux.

« Retournez au lit, Hermione » lui dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. « Et prenez votre Lassie félin avec vous. Je vais bien maintenant.

-Très bien » acquiesça-t-elle en réalisant qu'il était très tard. Elle se leva, diminuant la distance entre eux, et ramassa Pattenrond sur ses genoux avec précaution. En décalant le poids du chat sur ses bras, elle toucha doucement son épaule avant de se retourner. A la porte, elle fit une pause et le regarda. « Bonne année, Severus.

-Si vous le dites » répondit-il avec un petit sourire. « Bonne nuit. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : La bague d'Hermione peut être vue en allant sur wantitall . co.za et en cherchant « silver otter ring », c'est le second résultat. (Aë : Image ici)

.

Aë : _Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_ : '_Auld Lang Syne'_ en anglais, est une ancienne ballade écossaise chantée au nouvel an et très connue. Allez donc voir youtube ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Hermione a su trouver les mots pour le secouer plutôt que de le plaindre, et je trouve ça très logique !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite !

.

Note de **Cricri** : C'est vraiment une super idée….

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Ne vous excitez pas » prévint-il sardoniquement, le timbre de sa voix redevenant l'habituel. « Ce n'est pas pour vous. »_ (J'suis sûre que c'est pour le chat ^^)_

Perplexe, elle retourna le petit coussin entre ses doigts qui semblait être rempli de feuilles sèches. Hermione le renifla avec précaution et sentit ses lèvres s'incurver en un sourire lorsqu'elle le regarda. « De l'herbe-à-chat, Severus ? »_ (Ah ah !)_

.

Elle lui avait acheté un nouveau briquet Zippo, son ancien était basique et semblait en même temps être passé dans un écraseur d'automobiles. Celui-ci avait ses initiales en relief d'un côté, le double S sautant aux yeux. Il le tourna très doucement entre ses doigts comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était._ (Super idée !)_

.

Il était dommage que quelque chose d'aussi simple et innocent qu'un cadeau de Noël fusse un tel choc pour lui, mais dans l'ensemble Hermione avait l'impression que cela s'était très bien passé, au vu des circonstances –peut-être aussi bien que l'on aurait pu l'espérer._ (Je pense que ça l'a touché en tout cas :D)_

.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle, perplexe. « Il n'y a pas de nom. Et j'ai eu des cadeaux de la part de tous ceux dont je m'y attendais. _(C'est de Severuuuuus !)_

.

Les sourcils froncés, Hermione retourna la petite boîte entre ses doigts avant d'enlever le papier vert et or. _(Vert et or ! Si c'est pas un signe ça…)_

_._

« Oh, c'est adorable » déclara Minerva, regardant par-dessus son épaule. D'autres professeurs s'y intéressèrent, et avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, la bague se passait de main en main, discutée et admirée._ (Tsss, bande de curieux !)_

.

« Il n'y a pas de mot. Est-ce vous savez de qui c'est ?

-Je… Pense que oui » répondit-elle lentement._ (En même temps, c'est pas trop compliqué !)_

« Alors c'est un admirateur secret ?

-Non. C'est d'un ami » dit-elle fermement, et pendant un court instant elle laissa ses yeux dériver derrière Minerva, dans le coin où Severus était apparemment complètement absorbé dans ses mots croisés. Il ne paraissait pas avoir levé le regard de toute la conversation, mais son manque total de réaction était en soi révélateur._ (En effet)_

« Ce doit être un bon ami pour penser à quelque chose comme ça. » _(En effet :D)_ Minerva cherchait définitivement à obtenir des renseignements. Elle vit le fantôme d'un sourire en coin sur le visage de Severus, trahissant le fait qu'il était bien en train d'écouter après tout._ (Tsss, il cache bien son jeu celui-là ^^)_

« Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais j'aime à le penser » acquiesça Hermione, et elle eut la satisfaction de le voir faire tomber son stylo._ (Ah ah ! Surpris pour une fois ^^)_

.

Apparemment, il utilisait ce discours pour tous les nouveaux élèves. D'un côté, elle devait admettre que c'était mémorable, car même maintenant elle se rappelait de chaque mot, et elle se mit à articuler silencieusement et simultanément avec lui ses paroles qui évidemment impressionnaient et intimidaient les élèves._ (En effet, ce discours est de ceux que l'on retient ^^)_

.

Il avait agi exactement comme le lui avait indiqué Dumbledore, et sa récompense avait été d'être universellement méprisé et abandonné à son sort._ (Quelle vie de merde)_

.

_Une image m'est venue quand j'ai lu ce que tu as dit par rapport à « trouver l'équilibre ». Je me suis mise à penser à un forgeron travaillant l'acier. C'est friable, ça se tordra et ça peut être mis en forme, mais seulement si tu es très prudente. Une infime part de pression en trop et ça se brisera. Peut-être qu'il a déjà atteint ce point, mais je ne pense pas, pas tout à fait. Peut-être que tu peux le sauver de ça, en assouplissant un peu le fer afin de pouvoir travailler avec sans encombre. Suis-je sur la bonne voie ?_

_Luna.__ (Luna elle a raté sa vocation de psy…)_

.

Après leur avoir souhaité une Bonne Année, elle était partie au lit, pour être réveillée seulement une heure plus tard par un Pattenrond perturbé qui lui donnait des coups de patte en miaulant bruyamment._ (Ah, je me sens moins seule d'un coup ^^)_

.

« Est-il blessé ? » Pattenrond souffla entre ses moustaches en grondant. « Il n'est pas blessé. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Mais tu crois que je dois aller le voir ? » Il miaula. « Tu sais, Pattenrond, ma vie serait plus simple si tu arrêtais tout simplement ce cinéma et que tu parlais. »_ (J'avoue que ce serait plus simple, mais elle a l'air de s'en tirer plutôt bien au niveau des conversations chat-humain… ^^)_**(c'est exactement ce que je dis à mon chat !) **Aë : mon mari arrive bien mieux que moi à se faire comprendre par Diane… 'Dehors !' 'Mraouuu'… Et elle file dehors…

.

-Maudit chat, aussi dérangeant que sa maîtresse » grommela-t-il. « A griffer ma main pour essayer de m'empêcher de me servir un verre. _(Quel chat intelligent !)_


	11. Chapter 11

Note de Loten : Merveilleuse nouvelle, les gens : après deux ans et demi de chômage, j'ai maintenant un travail. Ca ne devrait affecter mon écriture en aucune manière. Soyez contents pour moi !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche,

Je n'ai jamais ouvert la porte,

Demain pourrait enfin me trouver

Tournant le dos à mon passé. »

\- The Moody Blues, 'You Can Never Go Home'

.

oOo

.

Neuf jours plus tard, Hermione traqua Severus sur la Carte du Maraudeur et le trouva devant les grandes portes, regardant la neige tomber. « Bonjour » le salua-t-elle doucement.

« Bonjour à vous » répondit-il. « Encore venue me gronder ?

-Non, à moins que vous ne pensiez le mériter » répondit-elle, surprise par son ton moqueur. C'était une des autres facettes qu'elle n'avait jamais aperçues auparavant cet homme en avait plus qu'un diamant. « Je pensais à notre dernière petite conversation » ajouta-t-elle impulsivement. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle voulait lui parler, mais c'était un début de conversation.

« Et vous avez, sans aucun doute, des questions » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Quelques unes, y compris sur votre goût déplorable en matière de whiskey, mais je voulais vous en poser une sur le surnom que vous avez employé pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-Qui-Etait-Un-Anagramme ? »

Il se détendit un peu et lui adressa un petit sourire. « Quoi, vous pensiez que les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas se moquer de lui ? La Marque m'empêchait de dire son nom, c'est tout. Elle ne m'empêchait pas de dire qu'il était un idiot pompeux. Je le tournais tout le temps en ridicule : l'une des joies d'être Occlumens.

-Quels autres noms aviez-vous pour lui ?

-La plupart sont inappropriés, et par la même occasion, je m'excuse pour mon langage l'autre nuit » lui dit-il, continuant doucement avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. « L'un de mes meilleurs trucs était de fredonner la Marche Impériale de Star Wars dans ma tête quand il arrivait. »

Elle se mit à rire. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Cela ne risquait pas grand-chose, il ne savait pas que je le faisais, et il n'aurait pas reconnu l'air s'il avait su. C'est l'un des inconvénients dans une société de sang-purs, personne ne comprend les références à la pop culture. Je faisais la même chose à Dumbledore, mais plus directement. Il pouvait voir que je me moquais de lui en général, mais il ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie. Ça le faisait rager plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, je crois. »

Elle le regarda et rit. « J'ai raté ce genre de choses depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais sorcière. Harry en sait plus que d'autres, mais il s'est détourné de son éducation moldue. Tout comme les autres Nés-Moldus que je connais. C'est étrange de parler de choses comme Dark Vador ici, parmi tous les endroits où j'aurais pu le faire.

-Cela peut être utile pourtant. Parfois, c'est comme avoir un langage codé. J'apprécie de pouvoir faire des blagues au dépend des gens, en sachant qu'ils ne peuvent pas prouver que je me moquais d'eux parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce que je dis.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des Serpentards désobligeants » lui dit-elle d'un ton guindé, essayant d'avoir un air supérieur.

« Le monde ne pourrait pas s'en sortir si vous étiez l'un d'eux » affirma-t-il, tirant ses cigarettes de sa poche. Elle remarqua qu'il utilisait le nouveau briquet qu'elle lui avait donné et réprima un sourire, satisfaite qu'il l'apprécie. L'odeur de la fumée de bois surpassa celle de la neige lorsqu'il l'alluma. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors, sinon ? Il gèle.

-Je voulais juste vous voir un moment et être sûre que vous alliez bien.

-Arrêtez de me materner » ronchonna-t-il. « J'allais parfaitement bien avant que vous n'arriviez, vous savez.

-C'est pour ça que vous étiez d'une si belle humeur ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment, et elle sourit quand il grogna. « Je voulais également vous donner un cadeau d'anniversaire. Je ne vous dérangerai pas en vous demandant si quelqu'un d'autre s'en est rappelé, puisque ce n'est clairement pas le cas. » Elle sortit le petit paquet de sa poche et le lui tendit.

Il paraissait partagé entre la surprise, la méfiance et l'amusement, mais l'accepta. « Certaines personnes n'ont pas besoin qu'on leur rappelle qu'elles vieillissent.

-Vous avez quarante-neuf ans, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas décrépi, même pour un Moldu, et pour un sorcier c'est loin d'être l'âge mûr. » Elle le regarda enlever précautionneusement la couche de papier pour révéler un pendentif rond suspendu à un cordon. Il le leva devant son visage, se renfrogna légèrement tout en étudiant les larmes noire et blanche intimement emboîtées.

« Un yin-yang ?

-La lumière et l'obscurité, parfaitement équilibrées » lui dit-elle doucement. « J'ai pensé que ça pouvait faire office de rappel. » De bien des façons, c'était une représentation de Severus lui-même, un équilibre parfait entre la lumière et l'obscurité. Après un long moment, il abaissa le collier jusqu'à sa paume, le ramassa par le cordon et le mit dans sa poche sans commentaire. Son expression était distante, il était pensif, songeur.

Ils se tinrent dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne frissonne et demande : « Pourquoi est-ce que _vous_ êtes là ? Il fait vraiment très froid.

-Je me suis interdit de fumer dans le château, même dans mes propres appartements. J'aurais pu briser le sortilège qui empêche cela, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas gênant. Ça me donne une excuse pour prendre l'air.

-Et vous ne pouviez pas attendre jusqu'à ce que la neige arrête de tomber ?

-Nous sommes en Écosse. Il ne s'arrêtera de neiger qu'en avril. De toute manière, j'aime regarder la neige. J'ai passé plus d'un an des les Rocheuses Canadiennes parce que la vraie neige me manquait, dans un véritable chalet en rondins. C'était comme être dans un film.

-C'était comment ? » demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« Vous auriez estimé que c'était solitaire au bout d'un moment, je pense. Il n'y avait littéralement personne d'autre que moi dans les quatre-vingt kilomètres à la ronde, au moins. C'était si calme que vous pouviez entendre les flocons de neige tomber. D'habitude je n'apprécie pas le silence, comme vous le savez, mais c'était différent. C'était paisible, une vraie paix, et c'était magnifique. » Le choix des mots semblait bizarre venant d'un homme comme Severus, mais elle pouvait presque imaginer ce qu'il décrivait.

« Oui, apparemment » dit-elle doucement. « Ne vous êtes-vous pas senti seul ?

-Pas là-bas, non. Je m'attendais à l'être, j'ai trouvé cela difficile d'être seul tout au long de mes autres voyages. Mais l'atmosphère n'avait rien de comparable avec ce que j'avais connu auparavant, et l'isolement me… Convenait. J'en avais besoin, je pense, mais je n'aurais pas pu y rester plus longtemps que je ne l'ai fait. C'était la profonde respiration avant de plonger, le dernier repos avant que je ne retourne en Angleterre.

-Vous avez dû voir des choses incroyables, en voyageant ainsi.

-Oui » acquiesça-t-il calmement. « J'ai vu plus de choses que la plupart des voyageurs le voudraient, parce que je n'avais pas d'emploi du temps. J'ai marché presque partout, j'ai seulement transplané pour traverser les océans. J'ai marché sur toute la longueur de l'Amérique du Nord, de Mexico aux Rocheuses Canadiennes.

-Vraiment ? Comme dans _Le Jour d'Après_ ? »

Il grogna. « Presque. Ça m'a prit plus de deux jours. C'était un film épouvantable.

-C'est vrai.

-Ça m'a prit peut-être neuf ou dix mois. J'avais perdu la notion du temps. Jusqu'à ce que je retourne en Angleterre et que je fasse un effort pour prêter attention à la date, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'étais parti. Cela était aussi d'une certaine façon étrangement libérateur, de vivre presque comme un animal, selon l'horloge interne de mon corps, et pas par ce que le mouvement du soleil imposait. C'est curieusement rédempteur.

-Et pourtant vous êtes là, dans une école, une des institutions les plus strictement régentées de la planète » observa-t-elle sèchement.

« Une des ironies de la vie » convint-il sardoniquement. « Je peux quand même vivre en dehors du régime dans une certaine mesure, mes cours sont la seule constante. Et j'ai des avantages que les autres professeurs –dont vous– n'ont pas.

-Ah, oui, votre mystérieuse capacité à aller et venir comme bon vous semble » répondit Hermione. « Je n'ai pas oublié votre petit défi, mais j'admets que je n'ai pas fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Severus leva ses sourcils en ce qui sembla être une sincère surprise. « J'aurais pensé que vous l'auriez résolu depuis un moment. Peut-être que je vous ai accordé trop de crédit.

-Ou peut-être que j'ai d'autres choses en tête » rétorqua-t-elle. « Vous ne m'avez pas donné grand-chose pour avancer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de mot de passe pour vous introduire dans les espaces privés, vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir le faire mais tout le monde ne le peut pas… » Elle fit une pause, cligna des yeux alors qu'une pensée qui avait été en développement pendant des semaines fit finalement surface dans un coin de sa tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « C'est pour _ça_ que vous n'êtes jamais surpris quand j'arrive, que vous semblez toujours savoir quand quelqu'un vient. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était troublant quand Albus le faisait. Minerva fait pareil. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je suppose que j'ai pensé à ça quand j'ai mentionné Ombrage l'autre nuit.

-Vraiment, Miss Granger, n'importe qui penserait que vous n'avez jamais appris à présenter vos conclusions de façon scientifique » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Vous appelez cette pagaille une explication ? »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de mettre ses pensées en ordre. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé. « C'est parce que vous êtes toujours techniquement Directeur, non ? Vous n'êtes pas mort en service, vous n'avez pas démissionné, et vous n'avez pas été formellement mis à la porte parce que tout le monde supposait que vous étiez mort. » Elle le regarda, incrédule.

Ses yeux scintillèrent d'approbation amusée. « Dix points pour Gryffondor » dit-il doucement.

« Mais… Vous avez fui le château.

-Le château, oui, mais pas le poste. J'ai choisi de partir parce que l'autre option était de tuer trois de mes collègues. Contrairement à leur opinion sur l'incident, ils ne m'ont _pas_ repoussé. J'aurais pu gagner, si j'étais resté, bien que cela aurait été une bataille très difficile. J'ai quitté le château de mon plein gré et je n'ai pas démissionné.

-Mon Dieu, Severus. C'est… Extraordinaire. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie vraiment ? »

Se calant plus confortablement contre le mur, il cligna des yeux pour enlever la neige de ses cils et abaissa son regard songeur vers la blancheur tourbillonnante. « Poudlard est une entité à demi-consciente. Il répond à ceux qui l'habitent. La Salle sur Demande et les escaliers en mouvement en sont les preuves les plus flagrantes. Le bureau du Directeur en est un autre exemple. Vous avez mentionné Dolores Ombrage. Je suis sûr que vous vous en rappelez : le bureau s'était scellé de lui-même contre elle, et ses appartements n'étaient jamais complètement protégés. L'école refusait de la reconnaître en tant que Directrice. Il y a eu des cas dans le passé où les directeurs furent rejetés par Poudlard. Aux plus grandes déception et confusion de mes collègues, je ne fus pas l'un d'eux.

-Quels pouvoirs cela vous donne-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Je peux accéder à n'importe quel endroit dans le château, sans tenir compte des mesures de sécurité mises en place –à l'exception de la Chambre des Secrets, qui n'est pas comptée comme faisant partie de Poudlard. Je connais tous les passages secrets –vous avez appris quand vous êtes devenue un professeur qu'il y en a plus que ceux qu'avaient trouvés les _Maraudeurs_. Il y en a encore plus qui sont seulement connus du Directeur ou de la Directrice. Je peux commander aux elfes de maison, aux portraits, aux fantômes, aux statues et aux armures. Je peux rendre actifs les sorts de protection de haut niveau qui protègent Poudlard. Je peux marcher librement sur les terrains, ce qui inclut la Forêt Interdite, sans risque de dommage. Je peux sceller n'importe quelle partie du château contre n'importe qui, à part McGonagall. Je peux contrôler le plafond enchanté dans la Grande Salle – une petite chose, mais ça peut être amusant. Et, comme vous l'avez observé, je sais toujours qui est à proximité.

-Mon Dieu » répéta-t-elle doucement, stupéfaite.

« Incroyable. Hermione Granger est officiellement à court de mots. Ce doit vraiment être mon anniversaire » commenta-t-il avec amusement.

« Oh, taisez-vous » lui dit-elle. « C'est fantastique. Mais pourquoi Poudlard voudrait reconnaître deux maîtres ?

-Ça s'est déjà vu auparavant, quand un directeur a été très malade –ils ne sont pas morts, ils ne peuvent pas articuler une démission et ne peuvent être mis à la porte parce que malade. Ou quand la personne en fonction doit être absente pendant une longue période. L'école choisit de répondre ou non, dans de tels cas. La semi-conscience de Poudlard est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles le Ministre a si peu de pouvoir ici.

-Et personne d'autre ne le sait ?

-Oh, non. Tout le monde _sait_. Mais personne n'a _réalisé_ le savoir. Toutes les informations sont là. Mais même vous, vous avez eu besoin de quelques allusions pour tout assembler, je ne suis donc pas du tout inquiet à propos d'autres pouvant résoudre le tout. »

_C'était un vrai compliment. C'est surréaliste_. Hermione tentait de rassembler ses pensées éparpillées. « Et s'ils trouvaient ? »

Il se raidit. Rien qu'un peu, mais c'était visible. Une once de défiance se glissa dans ses yeux noirs tandis qu'il répondait avec précaution : « Ca ne serait pas bon du tout. »

Elle lui sourit lentement. « Et bien alors, Severus, vous feriez mieux de vous assurer que je garde le silence, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il se détendit un peu à son ton, mais son regard restait circonspect. « Qu'aviez-vous à l'esprit ?

-Un marché, quelque chose qu'un Serpentard peut apprécier. Le silence en échange de la connaissance et de l'intimité.

-Continuez.

-Assurez-vous que mes appartements soient privés, et enseignez-moi les secrets de Poudlard, et je garderai vos secrets. »

Il se détendit un peu plus et considéra son offre, les yeux à demi fermés. « Brave petite Gryffondor, qui essaye de marchander avec un Serpentard… » murmura-t-il. « Très bien. Marché conclu. »

.

oOo

.

Le samedi suivant, Hermione n'avait pas de vrai travail à faire, et partit chercher Severus. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit dans son laboratoire en train de travailler, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui. Il n'était pas non plus sur la Carte du Maraudeur, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'était pas davantage dans l'une des zones secrètes que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas trouvées. Il était donc dehors sur les terres, ou bien il n'était pas à Poudlard du tout. Elle choisit de le chercher dehors, partant du principe que parmi les trois options qu'elle avait, c'était la seule qui lui laissait une chance de le trouver.

L'endroit où il demeurait, quand elle le trouva finalement, l'étonna –elle le dénicha assis sur un arbre mort à côté de la tombe de Dumbledore, regardant fixement la surface de marbre blanc sans réelle expression sur le visage. Elle s'assit à ses côtés sans dire un mot, en serrant ses robes autour d'elle contre le froid, et après un long moment il observa calmement : « Je ne suis jamais venu ici auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas me rendre ici, lors de cette dernière année. Je ne l'avais jamais vue.

-Il y a un obélisque de l'autre côté, où tous les noms de l'Ordre sont sculptés » répondit-elle doucement.

« Je l'ai vu. » Son propre nom n'y était pas, et elle était certaine que c'était un fait qu'il avait remarqué. Elle étudia l'expression de son visage, essayant sans succès de lire les émotions inexprimables de ses yeux, et se demanda ce qu'il pensait tandis qu'il fixait la tombe de son maître.

« Ce qu'il réclamait de vous était injuste » dit-elle finalement.

« Vous ne savez pas tout ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, ou vous n'auriez pas dit quelque chose de si banal » répondit-il sans réelle méchanceté cachée, mais plutôt d'un ton froid, fatigué et sinistre qui la fit frissonner, et conclure qu'elle ne voulait probablement pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ajouta doucement : _« Ab amicis honesta petamus._

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-'On ne devrait demander à un ami que ce qu'il est capable de faire'. Non pas que Dumbledore et moi ayons été de véritables amis. »

Son courage de Gryffondor l'abandonna et elle se déroba du sujet pour approcher la vraie raison pour laquelle elle était venue le trouver. « Je m'attendais à ce que vous travailliez dans votre laboratoire. » Il haussa légèrement les épaules en réponse, et après un moment elle continua lentement. « En fait, vous ne semblez pas beaucoup travailler… » Il ne réagit d'aucune façon, et c'était en soi une confirmation, mais elle souhaitait l'entendre de sa bouche. « Severus, est-il possible que votre problème de santé ne soit pas aussi sérieux que ce que vous me laissiez croire ? »

Après une longue pause, il hocha la tête une fois, d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Son regard était vide.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu surprise d'en être blessée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être surprise que je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas possible » dit-il sardoniquement, mais son cœur n'y était évidemment pas. Après un moment, il dit, catégorique : « Vous ne m'auriez pas aidé si vous n'aviez pas ressenti de culpabilité ou de sens de l'obligation.

-Si, je l'aurais fait. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire était de demander. »

Il renifla. « Même si je vous croyais, je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir » souligna-t-il avec une sombre et parfaite logique. « Vous me détestiez quand vous étiez enfant, à juste titre peut-être. Vous me détestiez encore plus pendant la guerre, en ayant moins de raisons de le faire. Vous me détestiez ensuite malgré le fait que vous sachiez la vérité. Comment étais-je censé savoir que deux ou trois rencontres auraient été assez pour changer cela ? » Son ton était lourd de scepticisme, et il n'y croyait clairement pas. « J'ai joué avec vos émotions parce que je n'ai pas vu d'autre moyen pour vous persuader de m'aider.

-Non » lui aboya-t-elle dessus, d'une colère irrationnelle. « Vous avez fait cela parce que c'est toujours comme ça que vous agissez. Vous êtes incapable d'être simplement honnête.

-Peut-être » répondit-il, indifférent, fixant encore le marbre blanc de la tombe de Dumbledore. Son manque de réponse ne la mit que plus en colère.

« Alors quelle était la _vraie_ raison, à ce moment-là ? Vous me devez au moins ça !

-Je ne vous _dois_ rien » siffla-t-il. « J'ai payé toutes mes dettes il y a longtemps, autant que je le pouvais.

-Non, Snape, vous ne l'avez pas fait. J'ai risqué beaucoup de choses en vous amenant ici. J'aurais pu perdre mon travail et mes amis. Et vous m'avez menti pour que je le fasse. Vous me devez une explication, faute de mieux. »

Il frissonna, un geste qui n'avait pas grand chose à voir avec la température, et se frotta nerveusement les bras. L'ennui maussade de son regard était devenu plus prononcé jusqu'à ce que ses profonds yeux noirs semblent complètement morts, reflétant la blancheur brute de la tombe devant lui. Il dit enfin péniblement : « Il n'y avait pas de raison. Pas de grande intrigue, ni de recherche, ni de motif inavoué. Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi. »

De toutes les réponses auxquelles elle s'attendait, celle-ci n'en faisait pas partie. Elle le fixa, incrédule. « Et c'est _tout_ ? » demanda-t-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle pouvait le faire.

« C'est tout » répondit-il avec lassitude. « Est-ce si difficile à croire ?

-Oui » dit-elle franchement. « Vous avez _toujours_ un motif inavoué. Vous ne faites jamais rien simplement pour le plaisir de le faire dans votre vie. Et vous avez menti si souvent que personne ne peut dire quand vous êtes honnête. »

Il la regarda avec une expression résignée, comme s'il s'était attendu à cette réaction depuis le début, puis haussa légèrement les épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers le mémorial.

« Bordel, Snape, vous n'en avez rien à faire ? Ça ne vous gêne pas du tout, ce que vous faites aux gens ? » Il y avait une part d'elle qui souhaitait provoquer sa colère, qui souhaitait qu'il argumente et qu'il se défende, et ainsi ils pourraient se crier dessus et donc évacuer leurs émotions. Cette sombre acceptation la troublait et ne lui permettait pas de rester facilement furieuse.

« Qu'importe la réponse que je donne, vous croirez ce que vous, vous voulez bien croire et rien de plus. » Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne répondait pas seulement à sa question mais qu'il parlait carrément de quelque chose d'autre. Lentement, il se souleva sur ses pieds et repoussa la neige de ses robes, évitant son regard. Se retournant, il fit une pause, les yeux dirigés vers le bas, et quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, sa voix était si basse qu'elle put à peine l'entendre.

« Pour ce que ça vaut… Je suis désolé. » L'instant d'après, il était parti, s'éloignant en boitant entre les arbres.

.

oOo

.

_Je voulais juste rentrer chez moi_.

Ce n'était certainement pas si difficile à croire ? Misanthrope comme il l'était, il pouvait tout de même se sentir seul, et il avait été seul pendant si longtemps. La forêt enneigée se transforma en un brouillard blanc alors qu'il trébuchait entre les arbres. Dix ans, dix années désespérément longues passées à parler au moins de personnes possibles, à éviter toute forme de contact. Ce qu'il faisait depuis bien plus longtemps, en réalité. Il avait été seul pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il en savait plus que Luna à propos de la psychologie du toucher, car il avait su ce que l'isolement lui faisait, mais il avait été trop effrayé et trop honteux pour essayer de revenir ou de former de nouvelles relations.

Trois ans auparavant, il avait abandonné et était retourné en Angleterre, en déduisant qu'être de nouveau dans son pays natal pourrait l'aider à se sentir moins seul –il connaissait les coutumes, la langue, la géographie. Et ça avait fonctionné, pour quelques temps, mais à la fin ça avait empiré sa solitude – être si proche, et pourtant si loin des autres. Finalement, il avait revêtu la carapace qu'il avait appris à fortifier avec l'âge et il avait décidé que sa santé mentale ne pouvait pas endurer plus, il avait décidé de retourner dans le monde qu'il avait laissé derrière lui et de mettre un terme à son exil. Même s'ils le tuaient pour ses crimes passés, ou s'ils l'envoyaient à Azkaban –la mort serait presque un acte de bonté, et il perdrait l'esprit d'une façon ou d'une autre si cela continuait, alors les Détraqueurs pouvaient bien lui prendre la vie. C'était ça ou le suicide, et il avait conclu que la petite chance de revenir à une sorte de familiarité dans son propre monde devait en valoir le risque. Il pourrait toujours se tuer plus tard si les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait vraiment eu un plan, il devait l'admettre. Il avait simplement trouvé un endroit davantage exposé et où l'on pouvait retrouver sa trace plus facilement, afin d'y stationner sa caravane. Puis il avait commencé à se promener dans le Londres moldu avec la vague idée que tôt ou tard quelqu'un le reconnaîtrait, ou penserait qu'il l'avait fait, et creuserait l'idée. C'était juste de la pure malchance que la personne qui l'ait découvert soit un membre du Trio d'Or, mais c'était toujours mieux que Potter ou Weasley, qui l'auraient attaqué à vue.

Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui mentir. D'un autre côté, il ne lui avait techniquement pas menti : tous les symptômes qu'il avait décrits étaient vrais, ainsi que les attaques. Il n'avait simplement pas corrigé sa supposition quant à la gravité de la chose. Et il avait _besoin_ d'un laboratoire pour créer un traitement. Il aurait peut-être pu y avoir un autre moyen… Mais il n'en avait pas eu vent. Pourquoi quelqu'un l'aurait-il aidé de son plein gré ? Il n'avait jamais prévu de dire la vérité pure et simple à celui qui le reconnaîtrait. Personne n'aurait cru qu'il voulait seulement rentrer chez lui, et personne n'aurait été consentant pour l'aider à cela.

Elle avait surpassé tous ses rêves les plus fous. Elle ne lui avait pas seulement trouvé une place dans le monde magique, elle lui avait apporté un logement, et plus que ça, elle lui avait montré un avant-goût d'amitié. Se retournant, il regarda le château, visible malgré les arbres. Elle avait raison, il lui devait beaucoup, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles elle pensait. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il rembourse sa dette. Elle l'avait aidé à revenir à la seule maison qu'il avait réellement connue, et elle avait fait tout cela pour un mensonge.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait essayé de s'excuser. Pour des années de cruauté envers une fille effrayée, peut-être, ou des années à en tourmenter d'autres comme elle. Pour un dernier mensonge parmi des milliers d'autres. Pour l'erreur qu'il avait faite tant d'années auparavant, qui avait fait d'un nourrisson une cible et qui avait eu pour résultat d'empirer la guerre. Pour tous ses échecs, tous ses défauts.

_Il y a trop de choses pour lesquelles je dois m'excuser. Ce ne sera jamais assez._

Il ne sentit rien quand il commença à pleurer. Même quand les larmes gelèrent sur ses joues, il ne le réalisa pas. Il allait mal depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus dire à quel moment la peine était devenue trop difficile à supporter.

.

oOo

.

Hermione avait passé le reste de la journée dans une imposante fureur, déchargeant ses sentiments dans une longue lettre colérique pour Luna qu'elle regretta dès lors qu'elle l'eût envoyée. Peu importe combien elle pouvait lui en vouloir, elle pouvait comprendre son raisonnement, et elle avait vu la peine sur son visage quand il l'avait laissée. Finalement, après un torrent de pleurs qui la laissa épuisée, elle s'était pelotonnée avec Pattenrond pour regarder la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il n'était pas revenu au château quand elle s'endormit enfin aux petites heures du matin.

Quand elle se réveilla le dimanche, elle vérifia encore la Carte et apprit qu'il était enfin de retour. Dans la salle des professeurs plutôt que dans ses appartements, ce qui était surprenant. Pattenrond lui donna un regard plein de reproches quand elle se leva, et il sauta avec légèreté sur son bureau pour donner des coups de patte à un parchemin argenté qui se révéla être la réponse de Luna.

_Es-tu en colère contre lui, ou contre toi-même ?_

« Tais-toi, Serdaigle » marmonna-t-elle avec résignation, se sentant un peu honteuse ce matin. Elle gribouilla un mot d'excuse, prit une douche et se sentit davantage elle-même quand elle entra dans la salle des professeurs et s'installa avec une pile de devoirs à corriger.

Severus avait un air épouvantable, remarqua-t-elle les quelques fois où elle se risqua à lui lancer un regard. Son visage était pâle et tiré, et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et mornes. Il était apparemment plongé dans un journal, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'avait encore tourné aucune page. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle le surprenne en train de lui jeter des coups d'œil gênés. Il se sentait clairement aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle par rapport à leur dispute, et cela la fit se sentir mieux, d'une manière perverse. S'ils voulaient tous les deux réparer les torts, il pourrait y avoir une issue.

Cette après-midi-là, ils étaient seuls dans la salle des professeurs. Se faisant une tasse de café, Hermione s'arrêta et le considéra, débattant intérieurement pour savoir si elle devait faire le premier pas ou non. Elle doutait qu'il le fasse. Elle trouva son regard attiré par le col de sa robe, et pendant un moment elle ne put comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie la ligne du cordon noué apparent sous ses vêtements. Il portait le collier qu'elle lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Se recomposant rapidement une expression neutre, elle lui versa également une tasse de café et la déposa à côté de lui alors qu'elle retournait s'assoir, sans dire un mot. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, bien que quand elle le dévisagea il fixait à nouveau le journal.

Quand sa voix brisa le silence, un peu plus tard, cela la fit sursauter. « Je crois que vous souhaitiez voir quelques secrets de Poudlard » dit-il doucement, sans la regarder. « Si vous êtes libre quand vous aurez fini de corriger vos copies, nous pourrions peut-être commencer… » C'était une forme d'offre de paix, même si ce n'était pas une excuse, et elle la saisit.

« J'aimerais bien, Severus. »

.

oOo

.

Fidèle à sa promesse, il commença à lui montrer une partie de Poudlard dont elle ignorait l'existence. C'était presque comme s'il y avait un passage secret dans chaque mur, bien plus que ce que les Maraudeurs ou les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais découvert. Il y avait des pièces cachées partout, et qui dissimulaient des lieux qui ressemblaient plus à des cachettes d'espion qu'autre chose. Il parut amusé quand elle le lui dit.

« Naturellement. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir tout ce qui se passait ? »

Elle fit la grimace. « Espionner est une explication prosaïque. Ça enlève tout le mystère.

-Comme je l'ai dit auparavant, la plupart des choses perdent de leur mystère quand on y regarde de plus près.

-Certaines choses sont tout de même vraiment aussi romantiques qu'elles paraissent l'être » le défia-t-elle paresseusement, sans y croire vraiment elle-même mais appréciant toutefois la dispute. Il était tard, un jeudi soir, et ils étaient dans son salon à la chaleur du feu tandis qu'une tempête faisait rage dehors.

« Comme quoi ?

-Votre salle de bain » suggéra-t-elle impulsivement, se rappelant vivement à quel point elle avait été abasourdie la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. La décadence pure de la pièce était surprenante.

« J'ai bien peur que non » dit-il d'une voix traînante. « Encore pour des raisons pratiques. Il y a eu des fois où j'étais trop lourdement blessé pour être capable de grimper et de sortir d'une baignoire normale. Elle est donc en contrebas, et noire parce que parfois la lumière me faisait mal aux yeux et parce qu'on ne voyait pas bien le sang. Et elle est en marbre parce que le marbre reste facilement froid, c'est une des façons de contrer les effets du Doloris. Horace a choisi de ne pas la changer, et cela ne me dérange pas. J'ai seulement utilisé la douche ces jours-ci de toute façon.

-Un autre mythe de ruiné » observa plaintivement Hermione. « Et moi qui pensait que vous aviez un côté plus doux. » Elle ne serait pas capable de considérer la pièce de la même manière maintenant, se l'imaginant seul et blessé.

« Mes excuses pour avoir détruit vos illusions.

-Vraiment, Severus, vous êtes affreusement doué pour avoir l'air sincère pour un si gros mensonge » lui dit-elle sèchement, et elle vit une lueur d'amusement dans son regard pour toute réponse. « En parlant d'impressions romantiques…

-Ce que nous n'étions pas en train de faire.

-Je l'étais. Ne m'interrompez pas. J'essaye de vous donner un avertissement.

-A propos de quoi ?

-C'est la Saint Valentin, lundi.

-Et… ?

-Minerva est bien pire que ne l'était Albus. »

Quelque chose comme de l'horreur traversa son visage. « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse. Cette femme est aussi sentimentale que… Eh bien, que je le suis. Elle débattait de cela chaque année avec Dumbledore. Elle avait vraiment presque étranglé Lockhart après ce qu'il avait fait » frissonna-t-il au souvenir, et il ajouta : « Elle aurait dû faire la queue.

-Je suis surprise que vous l'ayez laissé survivre à l'année » acquiesça-t-elle, en se rappelant de l'expression absolument meurtrière qu'avait eue le maître des Potions ce matin-là alors que Lockhart babillait sur les potions d'amour.

Il leva un sourcil, en souriant sarcastiquement. « Peut-être que je ne voulais simplement pas faire pleurer autant d'adolescentes en même temps » suggéra-t-il ostensiblement. « En vous y incluant vous-même, si je m'en rappelle bien. »

Hermione se sentit rougir. « Je ne n'avais pas réalisé que vous saviez…

-C'était assez difficile de passer à côté » dit-il sèchement. « Si vous insistez pour dessiner des cœurs sur votre table, il n'est pas sage d'oublier que vous les avez laissés sur votre bureau pendant un cours où le professeur marche en regardant les bureaux de ses élèves. Dans tous les cas, Lockhart babillait toujours à propos de tous les gens qui lui avaient envoyés des cartes de Saint-Valentin. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai pas lancé de sortilège de silence – ou quelque chose de pire – est que Dumbledore m'avait fait promettre de n'utiliser de magie contre lui en aucun cas.

-Et à propos du Club du Duel ? » demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'abandonner le sujet de ses amourettes d'adolescente. _J'avais douze ans ! Enfin, treize_.

Il eut un sourire en coin et se pencha en arrière dans son fauteuil. « Une fois qu'il eut demandé de l'aide, Dumbledore décida un peu inconsidérément que ce serait amusant de me forcer à le faire, et il m'offrit gracieusement de remplir cette tâche. Lockhart aurait dû m'être reconnaissant d'avoir choisi de l'humilier plutôt que de l'ensorceler. »

_Oui, il aurait dû l'être_, décida Hermione. Ça avait été un choc de voir cette facette de Severus : dépourvu de ses robes tourbillonnantes, il était mince, puissant et dangereux. Elle était seulement une fille à cette époque, mais seize ans plus tard elle voyait pourtant toujours un sorcier qui pouvait harmoniser ses réflexes lors d'un duel. Ça lui avait fait définitivement impression.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à McGonagall pour qu'elle change d'avis ? » l'interrogea-t-il en retournant au premier sujet.

« Sans mentir, je pense que c'est parce qu'Albus lui manque » répondit-elle, un peu incertaine. Elle s'était toujours posé des questions sur ces deux-là.

Il grogna. « Peut-être.

-Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

-Non. » Il parut soudainement amusé, comme si c'était une plaisanterie privée. « On va dire… Qu'elle n'était pas précisément son type… »

Hermione plissa les yeux. Elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à lire l'état d'esprit de son compagnon, et son expression montrait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il disait. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre était plus son type ?

-Personne que vous ne connaissiez. Personne que je ne connaisse non plus, soit dit en passant. C'était bien avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard. Pas que je pense que ça aurait pu faire une différence, s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Il ne l'a simplement jamais fait, de ce que j'en sais.

-Vous parlez encore par énigmes, Severus.

-J'aime bien vous contrarier » répondit-il, l'expression sérieuse.

« Vous êtes très bon à ça » ronchonna-t-elle. « Allez-vous me le dire ? »

Il hésita, y réfléchissant apparemment très fort. Finalement il exhala et ferma les yeux. « Franchement je suis surpris que personne n'ait jamais deviné » marmonna-t-il. « Une fois que je l'ai découvert, cela m'a parut si évident que je ne pouvais pas imaginer comment j'avais pu le manquer.

-Severus » gronda-t-elle, exaspérée. « Dites-le moi ou ne me dites rien, mais arrêtez de _faire des allusions_.

-Bien » répondit-il, de l'amusement dans la voix. « Puisque vous le demandez si gentiment… Dumbledore était homosexuel. »

Hermione le fixa pendant un long moment. « Comment l'avez-vous su ? » réussit-elle à dire d'une voix rauque.

« Les entraînements en Occlumencie » répondit-il sardoniquement, ses yeux toujours fermés. « Je l'ai appris par moi-même, mais une fois que je suis devenu son espion il me testait de temps à autre, et occasionnellement je voyais plus que ce qu'il ne souhaitait que je voie.

-Et… Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oh, oui. Il était aussi tordu qu'une cuillère à trois sous » dit-il presque joyeusement.

« Quelle charmante expression » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ça ne devrait pas être _à ce point_ surprenant … Avez-vous déjà vu un hétérosexuel porter quelque chose de violet à paillettes ? »demanda-t-il tranquillement, rouvrant ses yeux. « De plus, la bisexualité est beaucoup plus fréquente dans le monde magique que parmi les moldus, et l'homosexualité aussi, par conséquent. »

Son esprit emprunta immédiatement une nouvelle voie déplaisante, et avec une horreur fascinée elle demanda avec difficulté : « Êtes-vous… » _Oh, mon Dieu. Je viens juste de demander à Severus Snape s'il oscille entre les deux bords. Je ne me savais pas suicidaire._

Son expression se rembrunit, mais il ne semblait pas pour autant être en colère, et il lui répondit même, en choisissant ses mots avec délicatesse et soin. « Je l'ai été, dans le passé, mais… pas de mon plein gré. »

Elle envisagea ce fait et s'en sentit malade. Il l'avait sous-entendu auparavant, une fois ou deux, en insinuant que certaines punitions parmi les Mangemorts pouvaient être sexuelles, non-consenties et violentes, mais il ne l'avait jamais dit si ouvertement et n'avait clairement pas voulu le faire maintenant non plus. « Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires de toute façon.

-C'est moi qui ait amené le sujet » répondit-il. Elle pouvait voir le soulagement dans ses yeux quand elle ne posa pas plus de questions, ce qui amena une autre question.

« Pourquoi répondez-vous quand je vous pose des questions personnelles, Severus ? Vous n'avez pas envie, de façon évidente, de parler de choses comme ça, alors pourquoi ne refusez-vous pas simplement ? Vous le faisiez toujours. »

Près à répondre, il hésita et fronça les sourcils, ses yeux noirs devenant distants. Il répondit enfin très lentement : « Je ne sais pas. » Rien ne pouvait le trahir dans ses mots, son ton, son expression ou son langage corporel, mais Hermione fut soudainement certaine qu'il mentait.

.

oOo

.

Ils survécurent tous les deux à la Saint Valentin plus ou moins intacts. Minerva semblait s'être un peu plus contenue cette année. Hermione n'était pas sûre de la manière dont avait réagi Severus, puisqu'il avait refusé de quitter les cachots de la toute la journée. Elle remarqua, quand elle fit un saut pour une visite, que ses appartements étaient dénués de la suspicieuse et vague nuance rosée qui teignait le reste des murs du château pendant la journée, mais il se mit à rire lorsqu'elle lui demanda de l'enlever également des murs de ses appartements. C'était agréable de le voir rire, pensa-t-elle, mais elle n'était pas plus le genre de personne à aimer le _rose_ que lui –bon, d'accord, ce n'était peut-être pas si grave.

Un changement de météo vers la fin février marqua le début du Quidditch de l'année. A l'éternel désespoir d'Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais appris à particulièrement apprécier ce sport. Elle fut prise par surprise quand elle chercha refuge dans les appartements de Severus et le trouva en train de se préparer pour aller dehors voir le match.

« Les Serpentards jouent » signala-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. « En tant que Directeur de Maison, je dois être présent.

-Horace ne s'embêtait jamais avec ça.

-C'est pourquoi je dois être là » répondit-il calmement, attrapant ses gants. « Est-ce que vous venez ?

-Je ferais peut-être mieux de venir » décida-t-elle, métamorphosant précipitamment pour avoir des vêtements plus adaptés à l'extérieur et le suivre. Alors qu'ils cheminaient prudemment vers le terrain –son boitement semblait empirer avec ce froid–, elle demanda : « Alors vous ne suivez pas le Quidditch pour le plaisir ?

-Non. Je peux y jouer –j'ai arbitré un mach pendant votre première année, si vous vous souvenez bien– mais je n'ai jamais été fanatique.

-Avez-vous déjà joué pour Serpentard ? »

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent en un fin sourire dépourvu d'humour. « Non. »

Ce sourire signifiait qu'il y avait plus à dire de cette histoire que ce qu'elle savait. « Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce qu'inexplicablement il y eu un étrange incident quand j'eus l'occasion de faire un essai pour l'équipe » répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie un jour et demi plus tard, le crâne fendu, j'ai décidé que le sport n'était pas pour moi. »

Fronçant légèrement des sourcils, Hermione traita l'information, essayant de trouver le sens caché derrière ses paroles. Parler à Severus était un peu comme parler une langue étrangère, il fallait vraiment se concentrer. « …Les Maraudeurs ? » conclut-elle finalement, le considérant d'un air malheureux.

« C'est presque certain. Naturellement, aucune preuve de méfait n'a été trouvée –peut-être parce que personne n'avait en réalité cherché. » Il haussa une épaule. « Honnêtement, je n'avais fait un essai que pour tenter d'améliorer ma réputation auprès de ma Maison. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement déçu de ne pas avoir fait partie de l'équipe, et je n'avais pas les moyens de me procurer un balai décent, de toute façon. »

Pour orienter la conversation sur autre chose que ce sujet délicat alors qu'ils prenaient leur siège dans la section des professeurs, elle demanda : « Vous jouiez à quelle position ?

-Poursuiveur » répondit-il d'un ton absent. Il semblait penser à autre chose. Hermione ne put vraiment trouver autre chose à demander, elle se rappelait à peine de ce qu'était un Poursuiveur. Dans tous les cas, les silences avec Severus étaient en général très paisibles ces jours-ci, et peu importe ce pourquoi il broyait du noir, ça ne semblait pas le rendre trop dépressif ni colérique. Elle le laissa donc à ses pensées et tenta de suivre le match.

Le commentateur n'était clairement pas de taille par rapport à Luna Lovegood, et n'était pas non plus sur un pied d'égalité avec Lee Jordan, mais elle arrivait à suivre ce qu'il se passait. Serdaigle battit Serpentard, comme prévu, mais il y avait seulement dix points de différence et Severus paraissait raisonnablement content du résultat.

« Puis-je vous féliciter, Professeur Granger ? » murmura-t-il tandis qu'ils retournaient en marchant vers le château.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez mis le feu à personne. »

Hermione le regarda brusquement. Il était apparemment concentré sur sa jambe traîtresse, le visage prudemment vierge de toute émotion, mais il y avait une once d'humour dans son regard noir. « Vous saviez que c'était moi depuis tout ce temps ?

-Pas tout à fait » concéda-t-il, souriant tristement. « Je vous ai vue utiliser le même feu avant, pour vous tenir au chaud. Je l'ai vaguement reconnu et j'ai fait le rapprochement.

-Vous n'avez rien dit.

-Je n'avais pas de preuve, et je doute énormément que quelqu'un aurait souhaité vous punir pour cela –vous récompenser, peut-être que oui. Dans tous les cas, j'ai compris pourquoi vous l'avez fait –vous croyiez que vous sauviez la vie de Potter. Je suppose que vous l'avez fait de façon détournée puisque vous avez aussi bien brisé la concentration de Quirrell que la mienne.

-C'est une attitude très indulgente de votre part… »

Il renifla et contourna un passage particulièrement délicat du chemin en faisant attention à sa mauvaise jambe. « Avec toutes les autres choses pour lesquelles je devais m'inquiéter, une brûlure mineure et une robe roussie étaient le moindre de mes problèmes. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il valait la peine de s'étendre sur cela.

-Et une fois de plus vous avez réussi à dégonfler mon ego. Je ne pourrai garder aucun sentiment d'amour-propre si je continue à vous parler.

-Il faudrait bien davantage que mes faibles efforts pour entailler votre confiance en vous, Hermione, j'en suis sûr » répondit-il sèchement tandis qu'ils entraient dans le château. « Vous avez parcouru bien du chemin depuis l'élève effrayée de onze ans qui était assez stupide pour se faire quasiment tuer par un troll, parce qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes à cause de ce qu'un garçon débile pensait d'elle. »

Elle secoua la tête avec une stupéfaction attristée, se gardant bien de lui demander comment il avait eu des informations sur l'incident. « Vous savez mieux détourner un compliment en insulte que n'importe lequel des Serpentards que j'ai rencontrés, Severus.

-Merci » répondit-il en faisant une courbette moqueuse alors qu'il repartait vers les cachots.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Les choses avancent bien. Le chapitre suivant peut ne pas arriver avant dimanche, je n'en suis pas encore sûre.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Cette fic est vraiment géniale ! On a vraiment l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur le vrai Severus ! Parfois j'arrive presque à oublier que c'est une fic en fait.

Vivement la suite !

.

Aë : C'est sans doute pour ça qu'un certain nombre de lecteurs me demandaient de reprendre la trad ^^ Merci à _Sockscranberries_ et **Cricri**.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« L'un de mes meilleurs trucs était de fredonner la Marche Impériale de Star Wars dans ma tête quand il arrivait. »_ (OMG ! Epique ^^) _**(j'adooore)**

.

C'est l'un des inconvénients dans une société de sang-purs, personne ne comprend les références à la pop culture. _(Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !)_ Je faisais la même chose à Dumbledore, mais plus directement. Il pouvait voir que je me moquais de lui en général, mais il ne comprenait pas la plaisanterie. Ça le faisait rager plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, je crois. »_ (Excellent ^^)_

.

« C'est parce que vous êtes toujours techniquement Directeur, non ? Vous n'êtes pas mort en service, vous n'avez pas démissionné, et vous n'avez pas été formellement mis à la porte parce que tout le monde supposait que vous étiez mort. » Elle le regarda, incrédule._ (Haaan mais comment j'ai pu louper ça ?!)_

.

Il y a eu des cas dans le passé où les directeurs furent rejetés par Poudlard. Aux plus grandes déception et confusion de mes collègues, je ne fus pas l'un d'eux. _(Ecole intelligente ! J'aime encore plus Poudlard en cet instant !)_

.

« Incroyable. Hermione Granger est officiellement à court de mots. Ce doit vraiment être mon anniversaire » commenta-t-il avec amusement._ (Tsss méchant ! ^^)_

.

« Brave petite Gryffondor, qui essaye de marchander avec un Serpentard… » murmura-t-il. « Très bien. Marché conclu. »_ (J'adore ses sarcasmes !__)_

.

_Es-tu en colère contre lui, ou contre toi-même ?__ (Cette fille est géniale ! ^^) _Aë : Moi aussi j'adore cette Luna ^^

.

« Naturellement. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment Dumbledore semblait toujours savoir tout ce qui se passait ? »

Elle fit la grimace. « Espionner est une explication prosaïque. Ça enlève tout le mystère._ (En effet)_

.

Lockhart aurait dû m'être reconnaissant d'avoir choisi de l'humilier plutôt que de l'ensorceler. »_ (Je pense aussi, mais de toute façon maintenant il n'est plus en état de penser)_

_._

-Y avait-il quelque chose entre eux ?

-Non. » Il parut soudainement amusé, comme si c'était une plaisanterie privée. « On va dire… Qu'elle n'était pas précisément son type… »_ (Ah ah ^^)_

.

Il était aussi tordu qu'une cuillère à trois sous » dit-il presque joyeusement._ (Cette expression xD)_

« Quelle charmante expression » marmonna-t-elle._ (Ah tiens, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser ^^)_

« Ça ne devrait pas être _à ce point_ surprenant … Avez-vous déjà vu un hétérosexuel porter quelque chose de violet à paillettes ? »** (je persiste et je signe… OUI… déjà vu !)** demanda-t-il tranquillement, rouvrant ses yeux. « De plus, la bisexualité est beaucoup plus fréquente dans le monde magique que parmi les moldus, et l'homosexualité aussi, par conséquent. »_ (L'argument est imparable)_

.

« Êtes-vous… » _Oh, mon Dieu. Je viens juste de demander à Severus Snape s'il oscille entre les deux bords. Je ne me savais pas suicidaire.__ (En effet, ça parait dangereux comme question ^^)_

.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de la manière dont avait réagi Severus, puisqu'il avait refusé de quitter les cachots de la toute la journée. _(Il a pris la menace au sérieux apparemment)_

.

Un changement de météo vers la fin février marqua le début du Quidditch de l'année. A l'éternel désespoir d'Harry et Ron, elle n'avait jamais appris à particulièrement apprécier ce sport. Elle fut prise par surprise quand elle chercha refuge dans les appartements de Severus et le trouva en train de se préparer pour aller dehors voir le match._ (Severus aime le Quidditch ?)_

« Les Serpentards jouent » signala-t-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur. « En tant que Directeur de Maison, je dois être présent. _(Aaaah oui, effectivement)_

.

« Quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie un jour et demi plus tard, le crâne fendu, j'ai décidé que le sport n'était pas pour moi. »_ (Aïe !)_

.

« Vous avez parcouru bien du chemin depuis l'élève effrayée de onze ans qui était assez stupide pour se faire quasiment tuer par un troll, parce qu'elle pleurait dans les toilettes à cause de ce qu'un garçon débile pensait d'elle. »_ (Ca c'est du compliment ou je ne m'y connais pas ^^)_


	12. Chapter 12

Note de Loten : Pas mal de choses se passent ici… L'intrigue devient encore plus dense…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 11

.

**« Vous pouvez être trompé par trop de confiance, mais vous vivrez dans le tourment si vous n'en avez assez. » **\- Frank Cane.

.

oOo

.

C'est par une froide après-midi de février que survint l'évènement tant redouté par Severus. Cela arriva avec une soudaineté presque effrayante. Le seul avertissement qu'il eut était un léger mal de tête, et tandis qu'il traversait son salon faiblement éclairé à la recherche d'une potion anti-douleur suffisamment douce, sa vision se brouilla subitement et devint noire alors qu'un vicieux spasme de douleur jaillissait dans son genou malade. Sa jambe céda sous lui et il tomba lourdement avec un juron surpris qui se transforma en grognement de douleur, alors que l'articulation endommagée entrait en collision avec le dur sol de pierre.

Quand la douleur de l'impact s'atténua, il tenta de s'assoir avec précaution, et les muscles de sa jambe gauche commencèrent à tressaillir et à trembloter d'une manière horriblement familière, ce qui l'empêcha totalement de tenter de se soulever. Jurant, il vérifia les dégâts : jambe droite très douloureuse, bras gauche inerte. Il n'allait pas être capable de se lever avant un moment.

_Mieux vaut maintenant qu'au milieu d'un cours_, se dit-il, résigné, en s'étendant sur le sol là où il était tombé et se préparant à patienter. Les morveux auraient regardé fixement le détesté maître des Potions s'effondrer devant eux –mais si cela avait dû arriver, ce se serait sûrement produit pendant la guerre. Il en avait été proche à plusieurs occasions. Une fois qu'il aurait un nombre suffisant de membres fonctionnels, il pourrait atteindre la baignoire. D'ici là, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. Un autre frisson le secoua assez pour que ses dents s'entrechoquent, et il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de mordre accidentellement sa langue. Des points noirs dansaient devant ses yeux. Il n'avait pas eu d'attaque si grave depuis plus d'un an.

Ça lui apprendrait, considéra-t-il alors que la douleur s'intensifiait. S'il avait fait plus d'efforts dans ses recherches, il aurait pu y avoir remédié en ce moment-même. Enfin, il tirerait la leçon de ses erreurs. Demain il commencerait à travailler pour de bon. Il pourrait même laisser Granger l'aider, comme il savait qu'elle le voulait. Le frisson suivant était bien plus qu'une convulsion, et il réalisa qu'il passerait en réalité le lendemain allongé dans le silence d'une pièce sombre, à moins qu'il ne réussisse rapidement à faire quelque chose pour son état.

Un autre spasme le secoua, assez fort pour qu'il heurte douloureusement sa tête contre le sol de pierre, et il eut un frisson nerveux dans le dos. Une attaque aussi grave pourrait l'immobiliser pour une semaine à moins qu'il n'obtienne de l'aide, mais… La cheminée était trop loin, il n'y avait pas de portrait dans cette pièce, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit capable d'invoquer un Patronus dans cet état. Cela limitait sévèrement ses options.

En fait, il put seulement penser à une seule source possible d'aide, qui n'était probablement pas à portée de voix de toute façon.

« Pattenrond… » siffla-t-il faiblement, en essayant de soulever sa tête. C'était vraiment un nom sacrément stupide pour un chat, quand on y pensait.« Toi, miteuse boule de poils… Est-ce que tu rôdes encore furtivement ici… ? » Oh, Merlin, cela faisait _mal_. « …Pattenrond ? »

.

oOo

.

Hermione fut un peu surprise de son attitude détachée lorsqu'elle s'agenouilla auprès de son collègue. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il soit conscient, mais les spasmes qui secouaient son corps rendaient évident ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Est-ce que vous pouvez m'entendre ? »

Ses paupières s'agitèrent. Il avait des cils étonnement longs pour un homme, nota-t-elle de façon détachée, ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'ils se démarquaient d'une manière saisissante sur sa peau blême. Il cligna des yeux, de ses yeux injectés de sang et un peu hagards, la tête tournée vers elle. « Oui, Granger » répondit-il d'une voix enrouée en frissonnant.

« Bien. J'ai besoin que vous me disiez comment vous soigner. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, d'habitude.

-Potion » coassa-t-il. « La bleue… celle que je vous ai donnée. Le grand placard. L'étagère du haut. » Il mangeait un peu ses mots, mais il semblait conscient de son environnement, ce qui était un soulagement. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'imaginer en train de traiter son attaque avec un résultat immédiat, car elle ne savait même pas par où commencer. Rapportant la bouteille, elle la tint pour qu'il puisse la voir, et il acquiesça.

« Combien ?

-Tout » grinça-t-il. Etant donné les petites doses qu'il lui avait dit de prendre, cela semblait beaucoup, mais elle n'essaya pas d'argumenter. Débouchant la bouteille, elle glissa un bras sous ses épaules et l'aida à lever sa tête, en inclinant la bouteille sur ses lèvres. Il vida presque le tout, mais un autre spasme le secoua et le reste se répandit sur ses vêtements. Après quelques minutes, les convulsions ralentirent et parurent moins sévères, mais elle pouvait dire d'après sa respiration qu'il souffrait toujours.

« Et maintenant ?

-La baignoire. De l'eau froide. Ne me lévitez _pas_ » ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle cherchait sa baguette. Perplexe, Hermione la remit dans la poche de sa robe et commença à essayer de monter son bras sur ses épaules, s'arc-boutant pour tenter de l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Vous ne vous sentiriez pas mieux avec de l'eau chaude ?

-Si. Mais ça n'aiderait pas. » Il grogna d'effort et vacilla plus ou moins vers le haut, s'appuyant lourdement sur elle. « Du froid pour arrêter ça. Puis du chaud plus tard. »

Il lui sembla qu'un très long moment fut nécessaire pour qu'ils atteignent la salle de bain. Hermione constata que Pattenrond les avait devancés. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le chat pouvait tourner les robinets,mais l'énorme baignoire était déjà à moitié pleine. Severus haleta, et elle aurait pu penser que c'était un rire à première vue, avant qu'il ne siffle de douleur et ne trébuche. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au mur.

« Essayez de ne pas refaire ça » lui dit-elle. « Vous êtes trop grand pour que je vous rattrape. » Il l'ignora, s'effondra par terre, frissonnant. Une fois que la baignoire fut pleine, Pattenrond donna des coups de patte au robinet pour le fermer avant de la regarder, dans l'expectative. Hermione baissa les yeux sur l'homme à demi-conscient et se sentit contrariée quand elle commença à rougir. « Euh, Severus… ?

-Quoi ?

-Le bain est prêt. Mais… Vos vêtements… »

Il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un vague: « Maudits Gryffondors », avant de la regarder du mieux qu'il pouvait. « Les bottes et le manteau. Le reste… N'est pas important. »

Ok. Elle pouvait y arriver. C'était stupide de se tracasser pour ça, vraiment,mais rien dans sa vie ne l'avait encore préparée à l'expérience surréaliste de déshabiller partiellement son ancien professeur de Potions. Une fois qu'il eut vidé ses poches et fut en pantalon et chemise, et après une autre convulsion particulièrement méchante qui la fit éviter de peu d'être touchée au visage, il rampa à moitié dans la baignoire en contrebas et tomba pratiquement dedans, haletant contre la fraîcheur. « Que dois-je faire d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Il avait fermé ses yeux, sa tête reposée sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Essayer de ne pas… Me laisser me noyer » répondit-il dans une faible tentative de sarcasme.

« Est-ce que je dois aller chercher Poppy ?

_-Non_. » La troublante véhémence de la réponse était sans ambiguïté. Soupirant, elle n'argumenta pas, mais s'installa au coin de la baignoire en restant suffisamment proche pour empoigner ses cheveux ou autre chose s'il coulait.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre ?

-Sais pas. » Il ouvrit un œil, la regarda, puis le referma. « V-vous deviez être autre part ?

-Aussi déprimante que soit ma vie sociale, Severus, il est possible que je _puisse _penser à faire des choses plus intéressantes » répondit-elle ironiquement, l'étudiant. Le froid semblait fonctionner : il le faisait frissonner de façon incontrôlable, mais il ne paraissait plus pris de convulsions. « Pourquoi m'avez-vous empêchée de vous léviter ? » interrogea-t-elle avec curiosité, en se disant que s'il parlait, c'était qu'il était toujours conscient.

« Ai pensé que ce serait amusant de… Faire en sorte que vous me p-portiez.

-Vous ne pouvez pas mentir correctement quand vous êtes dans cet état.

-La Lévitation… Empirerait la chose. Sais pas pourquoi. A-appris à la dure, par répétition. Poppy avait pour habitude de m'aider à me s-soigner.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laisseriez pas l'appeler maintenant ? Elle doit en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet.

-Non. Elle connaît… Les effets secondaires directs du s-sort. Et non pas ce que c'est. Au temps où cela co-commença, j'étais… L'ennemi. Personne d'autre ne sait. » Ses paroles s'étaient adoucies, elles étaient moins inarticulées et décousues, bien que le froid le fasse claquer des dents. « C'est pourquoi je vous ai a-appelée. Vous le saviez déjà. Je ne ferai plus d'autre erreur.

-Et Pattenrond était dans vos appartements.

-Aussi » acquiesça-t-il, frissonnant.

« Est-ce que ça s'atténue ?

-Oui. » Il expira doucement. « Les t-tremblements sont en train de disparaître.

-Qu'est-ce je ferai quand ils cesseront complètement ?

-Réchauffez l'eau lentement, j-juste en-dessous de la chaleur humaine. Cela aide contre la d-douleur.

-Une potion anti-douleur n'aiderait pas ?

-Non. Enfin, elle diminuerait la d-douleur, mais elle réagirait également avec la potion que j'ai déjà prise et ça me ferait énormemement mal. » Il sourit faiblement. « J'ai aussi appris _cela_ à la dure.

-Comment faisiez-vous tout ça quand vous étiez seul ?

-Je ne le faisais pas » répondit-il laconiquement. « Vous avez vu la salle de bain dans la caravane. Je r-restais généralement là où je m'é-écroulais, jusqu'à ce que les effets diminuent assez pour que je sois capable de me t-tenir debout sous la douche. Ça prenait des jours, parfois.

-Mon Dieu, Severus. » Elle secoua la tête et arrêta de poser des questions. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle n'aimerait aucune des réponses. Qu'importe les raisons pour lesquelles il était si honnête avec elle, elle souhaitait quelquefois qu'il ne le soit pas. Après un certain temps, il semblait avoir cessé de trembler, frissonnant seulement. Elle commença lentement à réchauffer l'eau, et les frissonnements cessèrent progressivement dans le même temps. Son visage se relaxa. « C'est mieux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui » soupira-t-il. Après un moment, il ajouta calmement : « Mes excuses pour avoir interrompu votre soirée.

-Vous pouvez être exaspérant de temps en temps, et vous êtes toujours un con désobligeant, mais vous êtes mon ami et je ne suis pas prête à vous laisser souffrir» lui dit-elle pragmatiquement. « Même si vous le méritez. »

Il soupira et rit silencieusement, ses lèvres tressautant, mais il ne répondit pas. Après un certain temps, il souleva sa tête et se redressa avec précaution. « Assez. Je vais m'endormir et couler si je ne bouge pas sous peu. » Il semblait avoir assez récupéré pour se déplacer sans l'aide de personne, et il se traîna hors de la baignoire. Hermione se sentait à présent fatiguée –elle fut très surprise car il était déjà deux heures du matin– et se limita à un sortilège de séchage avant de l'aider à boiter vers sa chambre, où il rampa sous les couvertures et s'effondra.

« Voulez-vous que je m'occupe de vos cours de demain ?

-Non » marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je n'ai rien jusqu'à l'après-midi. J'irai très bien d'ici là.

-Très bien. Je vais vous laisser prendre un peu de repos. »

Elle était presque sortie quand il l'appela doucement : « Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien, Severus. »

.

oOo

.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut lovée dans son propre lit, Pattenrond ronronnant à côté d'elle, et sur le point de s'endormir qu'Hermione réalisa quelque chose. Quand Severus était sortit de la baignoire, de l'eau ruisselant sur lui, ce qui _collait_ ses vêtements à lui tout comme ses cheveux à son visage… Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était en fait extrêmement bien pour son âge. Pas mal pour tous les âges, en réalité.

_J'ai vraiment besoin d'une vie sociale._

.

oOo

.

En dépit de sa décision 'd'éviter de transformer tout cela en tragédie', la première chose qu'Hermione lui dit quand elle le vit le soir suivant fut : « Vous allez bien ? » et dès qu'elle l'eut dit, elle se sentit stupide.

Il parut plus amusé qu'autre chose, sans doute parce qu'il avait vu qu'elle était énervée contre elle-même. « Oui » répondit-il évasivement. « En fait, la nuit dernière fut… Utile.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous parler pendant une attaque m'a fait davantage prêter attention aux symptômes. Je sais de quelle sorte de potion de soin j'ai besoin maintenant –ou, plutôt, quelles potions existantes je dois combiner.

-Ne pouvez-vous pas simplement en prendre de différents types ?

-Que diable vous a appris Horace pour vos ASPIC ? » marmonna-t-il. « Mon programme de dernière année avait un trimestre entier dédié uniquement aux potions de soin. Non, je ne peux pas. Elles réagiraient entre elles, les rendant au mieux inefficaces, au pire toxiques.

-Alors comment les combinez-vous ?

-Lentement » répondit-il sarcastiquement. « Cela implique de décomposer chaque potion à ses ingrédients et d'isoler les actifs dont on a besoin, de se débarrasser de ceux qui ne sont pas nécessaires, puis d'essayer des combinaisons possibles en ajoutant des ingrédients ou des procédés supplémentaires si besoin. Une fois que cela est fait, le reste de la procédure est plus ou moins tests et erreurs. Ça prend énormément de temps pour achever une combinaison fiable, ce pourquoi tant de traitements se fient à des potions génériques plutôt qu'à des remèdes à l'action plus spécifiquement ciblée.

-Et donc, quelles potions avez-vous besoin de combiner pour traiter… Ce que vous avez ?

-Un tonique nerveux standard, une potion plus spécifique qui facilite la régénération de myéline, et un anti-inflammatoire. »

Ca représentait vraiment une quantité astronomique de travail, et elle savait que ce serait au-delà de ses capacités –aussi agaçant que ce soit de l'admettre, même seulement à elle-même. Elle ne voulait certainement pas le lui confier. « Une potion de régénération de myéline ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de cette sorte.

-Cela ne risque pas » répondit-il sarcastiquement, « parce ça n'existe pas. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles cela va prendre du temps.

-Vous allez inventer une potion et la combiner avec deux autres. Et bien, je suppose que c'est le genre de choses qui vous a permis d'obtenir votre maîtrise » marmonna-t-elle. « Vais-je être capable d'aider au moins un peu ?

-Je ne sais pas » répondit Severus avec franchise. « Vous n'avez pas le –l'_instinct_ pour la fabrication des potions.

-Merci » répondit-elle catégoriquement.

Il soupira. « Ce n'était pas une insulte, simplement la vérité. Je suis content de ne pas vous avoir enseigné pendant vos ASPIC –aucun d'entre nous n'aurait apprécié l'expérience. Vous trouviez la matière plus difficile avec Horace, vous auriez bien plus lutté si j'avais été alors votre professeur. Vous avez obtenu d'excellentes notes à vos BUSES uniquement parce que vous possédez une excellente mémoire et l'habilité à suivre des instructions à la lettre, mais vous n'avez jamais eu… La profonde compréhension du _pourquoi_ et du _comment_ une chose particulière fonctionnait, la spontanéité nécessaire pour créer quelque chose de différent. » Il la regarda. « C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je notais vos travaux si sévèrement et que j'essayais de vous empêcher de répondre aux questions en cours.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-J'essayais de vous faire _réfléchir_. Si tout ce que je voulais était une réponse régurgitée directement du livre, j'aurais pu demander à n'importe qui. Même les vrais imbéciles pouvaient lire et répéter, la plupart du temps au moins. Vous étiez l'étudiante la plus brillante de la classe, sans aucune compétition –vous auriez dû les laisser dans la poussière, et au lieu de cela vous me nourrissiez avec les mêmes réponses qu'eux. » Il ricana doucement en secouant la tête. « Avez-vous idée d'à quel point c'était frustrant ? Pour la première fois en des années j'avais une étudiante dotée d'une réelle intelligence, et vous ne l'_utilisiez_ pas.

-Avez-_vous_ idée du nombre d'heures que je passais sur ces foutus essais ? » dit-elle hargneusement.

« Des heures à la bibliothèque en cherchant ce que d'autres avaient déjà découvert » gronda-t-il en retour. « Et à me donner des recherches d'autres personnes, qui la moitié du temps seulement avaient un rapport avec le sujet original. Si vous aviez dépensé moins de temps à mémoriser votre livre et plus de temps à essayer de comprendre les principes mis en œuvre –si vous aviez été capable de me donner quelque chose d'original, même si c'était faux– j'aurais été bien plus impressionné.

-Rien de ce que j'aurais fait ne vous aurait impressionné.

-Vous n'avez pas idée de l'énormité de votre erreur » répondit-il calmement. « Je suis professeur depuis mes vingt ans. Pendant tout ce temps, j'ai eu moins d'une demi-douzaine d'étudiants dotés d'une réelle et sincère aptitude pour ma matière. C'est incroyablement décourageant d'avoir à lutter et à se battre pour préparer un cours pour les examens, en sachant qu'en réalité ils n'achèveront jamais rien de plus que l'obtention du diplôme. Aucun de mes étudiants n'a jamais été au niveau de la maîtrise. La plupart d'entre eux n'en étaient pas capables, et le peu d'entre eux qui auraient vraiment pu faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire n'étaient pas intéressés. Comme vous.

-J'étais intéressée ! » protesta-t-elle, moins en colère maintenant face à son humeur plus nostalgique. « J'_appréciais_ les Potions –j'aurais encore plus apprécié ça si vous n'aviez pas été un tel bâtard envers mes amis et moi.

-Vous savez pourquoi j'étais ainsi.

-Oui, en grande partie. Mais parfois, Severus, vous étiez tout bonnement… Cruel. Sans aucune raison. »

Il commença à protester, puis ferma bruyamment sa bouche. « Vous faites référence à la fois où Malfoy a jeté un sort à vos dents.

-Pas seulement, mais c'était certainement l'occasion la plus mémorable » répondit-elle calmement, un peu surprise qu'il s'en soit rappelé. « Je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup apprécié, Severus, mais je vous _respectais_, et je ne vous ai jamais détesté – jusqu'à ce que vous me disiez ça. »

Il y eut un long silence. Severus évita son regard, et soupira finalement, pinçant l'arrête de son nez avec lassitude. « Je ne vous blâme pas. C'était cruel, vicieux et injustifié, et je vous assure que j'ai regretté vous l'avoir dit –pas que j'espère que cela vous réconforte. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ce n'était même pas ce que vous avez dit qui m'a fait de la peine, pas vraiment » répondit-elle plus doucement, en s'apaisant un peu devant l'excuse inattendue. « Je n'ai juste pas compris pourquoi vous vouliez me dire quelque chose simplement pour me blesser. Vous n'avez jamais été aussi haineux même envers Harry, et encore moins envers quelqu'un d'autre.

-Vous avez raison » répondit-il calmement. « C'était inexcusable.

-Pourquoi _avez_-vous dit cela ?

-Pas parce que je le pensais. J'étais difficilement en position de me moquer des dents de qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne le suis toujours pas, d'ailleurs. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas du tout par rapport à vous. Je ne suis pas sûr que cela rende la chose plus acceptable ou pas. J'étais… C'était juste quelques jours après que le nom de Potter ne soit sortit de la Coupe. Dumbledore et moi étions les seuls à savoir ce que cela signifiait. La Marque avait commencé à noircir. Je savais qu'_il_ reviendrait, et ce que cela voulait dire. Cette leçon… Je revenais juste à ce moment d'une autre réunion inutile avec Dumbledore. J'étais dégoûté de ses platitudes vaines et de ses tentatives pour me redonner le moral et me rassurer, comme s'il le pouvait. Je n'avais absolument aucune patience pour vos histoires puériles, des disputes insignifiantes alors que le monde aurait pu littéralement arriver à sa fin, et je me suis déchaîné avec le plus haineux des commentaires auquel je pouvais penser, à destination de la première cible disponible. Malheureusement, c'est vous qui avez payé le prix de ma colère à cette occasion. Vous n'étiez pas la première ni la dernière. »

Hermione se sentit très stupide. Elle avait été obsédée si longtemps par cet incident, et pas une fois la date de l'évènement ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle avait juste présumé que c'était personnel. « Oh » répondit-elle d'une petite voix. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça.

-Parce que j'avais été si souvent un pur bâtard que j'avais à peine besoin d'une raison pour être méchant » affirma-t-il calmement. Elle voulait démentir cela et lui dire qu'il ne l'avait pas été, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'obliger à dire ça. Il _avait_ été méchant.

Un bref et fragile demi-sourire traversa son visage. Elle suspecta que c'était parce qu'il était content qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de lui mentir. « Il semblerait que nous nous soyons bien éloignés du sujet originel » observa-t-il. « Si j'avait été moins… Moins fidèle à moi-même, en étant honnête… Et si je m'étais mieux comporté avec vous, ça n'aurait pas fait de vous un prodige en Potions. La matière n'était pas faite pour vous. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter, mais je m'y suis finalement fait. Vos véritables intérêts se posent sur autre chose. _Se prendre d'affection_ pour la matière n'est pas assez.

-Je suppose que vous avez raison » acquiesça-t-elle. A présent qu'ils étaient tous les deux apaisés, elle savait qu'il avait raison –elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé de passer le restant de sa vie à travailler sur des potions. « Donc, pour en revenir à ma question de départ : serai-je capable de vous aider ?

-Si vous souhaitez toujours le faire, oui. Probablement pas avec l'analyse et la spéculation, mais certainement avec le travail prosaïque impliqué, et peut-être avec la préparation de la potion finale une fois que je saurai comment la faire. Ce ne sera pas intéressant » la prévint-il.

« Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi je le fais » répondit-elle, et il la regarda brusquement avant de trouver autre chose à examiner, ses doigts tremblant nerveusement.

« J'ai l'intention de commencer ce week-end » dit-il finalement. « C'est un week-end de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, les étudiants seront donc hors du chemin, et je devrais m'être rattrapé sur les notations de devoirs d'ici là. »

Elle entendit la question inexprimée –_je deviens meilleure dans la traduction du langage-de-Severus_– et y répondit. « Je suis libre tout le week-end.

-Très bien. Et ça ne prendra pas autant de temps que vous le pensez –j'espère avoir quelque chose de concret aux environs de Pâques.

-Même pas deux mois, pour faire tout ça ?

-Les potions de soin sont rapides à confectionner –ce n'est pas comme le Polynectar qui doit reposer un mois. Et comme vous l'avez dit, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai atteint ma maîtrise » répondit-il avec une minuscule ombre de sourire en coin.

.

oOo

.

Ce samedi, Hermione entra dans ses appartements (le mot de passe actuel était 'Iscariote' elle se demandait combien de mots de passe ayant un rapport avec la trahison et le double espionnage il pouvait dénicher) et suivit la lointaine musique jusqu'à son laboratoire. Meat Loaf, aujourd'hui, ce qui la fit sourire tandis qu'elle fredonnait l'air. En entrant dans le laboratoire, elle cessa brusquement de fredonner et le fixa. « Mon Dieu, Severus.

-Bonjour à vous également » répondit-il vaguement, sans lever le regard. Il était en train de griffonner des notes sur un bout de papier. Le banc sur lequel il travaillait était littéralement recouvert de douzaines de liasses épaisses, remplies d'une écriture très serrée. Ce qui semblait être la moitié d'une forêt s'étalait autour de lui.

Parmi la demi-douzaine de questions qui se présentèrent à son esprit, celle qu'elle eut sur la langue fut : « Pourquoi utilisez-vous du papier moldu et pas du parchemin ?

-C'est moins cher » répondit-il d'un ton absent. « Et le stylobille ne se répand pas ni ne goutte.

-Et vous ne pouvez pas mâcher une plume aussi facilement qu'un stylo ? » suggéra-t-elle d'un ton acerbe, en regardant d'un œil critique son stylo, qui témoignait de nettes marques de dents.

Il grogna doucement en retour, complètement impénitent. « C'est vrai. »

Curieuse, elle examina quelques unes des feuilles proches. Une partie de son travail ressemblait à des calculs d'Arithmancie. D'autres parties paraissaient être des équations chimiques moldues. Le reste était des notes écrites. Des cercles et des lignes reliaient diverses parties de la page à d'autres, et il y avait beaucoup de ratures. « Ce doit être ce à quoi ressemble le Chaos.

-Ne me demandez pas de vous expliquer. Même moi je n'y comprends pas encore tout. C'est l'équivalent écrit d'une réflexion à voix haute.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? »

Il désigna vaguement son ordinateur portable. « Cherchez les méthodes de traitement de la sclérose en plaques ou d'autres lésions neurologiques. Le bêta-seron est le traitement le plus commun que j'ai trouvé, mais il n'a pas d'équivalent magique, j'ai donc besoin d'une alternative. Essayez d'apprendre exactement comment ils traitent la dégénération de myéline. Et ne touchez pas à la musique.

-Oui, Monsieur » marmonna-t-elle, en réprimant un sourire alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir.

.

oOo

.

Travailler dans le laboratoire était étonnement paisible, décida-t-elle plus tard. Severus ne se parlait pas à lui-même constamment comme le faisait Ron quand il tentait de trouver une solution, il ne soufflait pas ni ne soupirait sans fin, comme le faisait Harry. A part le grattement de son stylo, il était presque complètement silencieux. C'était agréable de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre qui s'y mettait sérieusement.

Cela exigea d'elle tout son self-control pour ne pas réagir lorsqu'il commença à fredonner en accord avec la musique. Un regard surpris lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et elle présuma qu'il serait furieux si elle attirait son attention dessus. C'était… Eh bien, pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait dit que c'était adorable, mais ce mot ne correspondait _tellement_ pas à Severus Snape. Réprimant un sourire, elle garda son attention focalisée sur le clavier, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'empêcher de se demander quel pouvait être le son de sa voix quand il chantait.

.

oOo

.

Il avait raison, cela ne prit pas autant de temps que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, bien qu'elle ait négligé sa nature obsessive. Il avait travaillé au moindre moment disponible, y compris très tard la nuit, presque chaque soir, et en de quelques occasions, il avait travaillé directement du début de soirée jusqu'à son premier cours du matin suivant. Ses contributions, une fois que les vraies analyses et préparations commencèrent, avaient essentiellement consisté à lui rappeler de s'arrêter assez de temps pour manger, à lui prodiguer du papier neuf et à agir telle une caisse de résonance durant les séances très tardives quand sa concentration vacillait et qu'il avait besoin d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute.

La potion de myéline en elle-même avait été assez simple à fabriquer. Severus avait expliqué qu'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de créer une potion complète, mais seulement un composé qui agirait dans la potion à trois effets qu'il allait éventuellement utiliser pour son traitement. Cela ne nécessitait pas vraiment de travail, il fallait seulement montrer que cela fonctionnerait quand le produit fini serait prêt. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer comment il sut y être arrivé, à la quatrième tentative de création. Il l'avait apparemment juste ressenti lorsque tout s'assembla. Hermione supposa qu'il avait été capable de sentir la magie latente de la mixture et qu'il avait pu dire alors que c'était correctement ordonné, mais elle n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'habileté magique, de l'instinct ou de la simple expérience.

Ajouter l'anti-inflammatoire avait également été simple. Il n'avait pas créé une potion séparée pour cela, finalement. Il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Avec quelques ingrédients clés ajoutés à la potion de myéline, on obtenait le même effet, lui assura-t-il. Le tonique nerveux se révélait être plus problématique –pour éviter qu'il réagisse avec les autres potions, plusieurs ingrédients principaux devaient être supprimés, ce qui la rendrait inefficace. La seule solution était soit de trouver des substituts adéquats pour ces ingrédients, soit de trouver un procédé qui stabiliserait le mélange. Ajouter un stabilisateur externe diminuerait l'effet de la potion et baisserait sensiblement la probabilité qu'elle fonctionne. Severus n'avait pas été content de le découvrir.

« Severus ?

-Oui ?

-J'étais en train de réfléchir aux différentes propriétés que vous essayez d'incorporer dans cette potion.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il distraitement.

« Il n'y a pas d'analgésique dedans. Pas d'antidouleur.

-Je le sais.

-Pourquoi ? Le tonique nerveux était _conçu_ pour fonctionner conjointement avec des analgésiques. Pourquoi les abandonner ?

-Parce que la combinaison du tonique et de l'antidouleur fonctionne temporairement en étouffant la nervosité, en contenant presque le système nerveux à un état de stase pendant que le tonique agit. C'est bon avec un Guérisseur expérimenté qui se tient prêt, qui exécute des charmes diagnostiques et homéostatiques pour tout garder en état de fonctionnement. Ça n'ira pas pour ce cas-là. Je dois pouvoir être capable de dire que c'est efficace, et les nerfs doivent travailler ou bien la nouvelle myéline sera rejetée –un peu comme pour une greffe d'organe. »

Hermione grimaça. « Alors vous allez boire quelque chose qui va fondamentalement détruire tous vos nerfs à vif. Sans antidouleur.

-Oui » répondit-il calmement. « C'est pourquoi je persévère. Si je peux arriver à l'obtenir pour Pâques, je peux la prendre au début des vacances, et avoir deux semaines pour récupérer. Autrement ça devra attendre l'été. Je doute être en forme pour enseigner immédiatement après ça.

-N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous pouvez ajouter pour aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

-Non, malheureusement. Quelque chose qui serait assez fort pour être d'une véritable utilité empêcherait la potion d'agir correctement, si ça ne me rend pas simplement malade. Quelque chose de moins puissant serait inutile –aussi inutile que de prendre de l'aspirine contre un Doloris. »

Une métaphore déprimante et juste, soupçonna-t-elle. Cette potion allait lui _faire éprouver_ les mêmes sensations que le Doloris. « Combien de temps ça va prendre pour qu'elle fonctionne ?

-Je ne sais pas. Pas si longtemps que ça. Des impulsions nerveuses prennent quelques millisecondes pour se propager. Réparer les nerfs est beaucoup plus complexe, naturellement, mais ça ne devrait pas être très long. Une heure ou deux, au maximum, j'espère.

-Bon Dieu, Severus, autant de temps ? Ça vous tuera avant que vos nerfs ne soient réparés ! »

Il leva le regard de ses notes et lui adressa un sombre et fragile demi-sourire. « Si tel est votre souhait » dit-il, si doucement qu'elle put à peine l'entendre.

« Je ne comprends pas…

-J'ai un seuil de douleur extrêmement élevé, Hermione. Je vous assure, j'ai survécu à bien pire qu'une heure ou deux de douleur neurologique. »

Elle déglutit et flanqua solidement son imagination à la porte, puis elle rétorqua : « Ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez encore la supporter. Il doit y avoir un autre moyen. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Si vous connaissez une façon de manipuler et réparer des nerfs endommagés sans les stimuler, alors éclairez-moi.

-Il n'y en a pas, et vous le savez » répondit-elle d'un air renfrogné. « Mais il doit y avoir un moyen de vous empêcher de ressentir cette stimulation. » Elle mordit sa lèvre, son esprit s'emballant. « Est-ce que la potion ferait effet si vous étiez inconscient ? »

Il était assez courtois pour considérer au moins la question avant de secouer la tête. « On arriverait à rien avec un sédatif, et un vrai anesthésique réagirait assez pour sérieusement perturber beaucoup de processus physiologiques. Mes compétences en matière de soins sont surtout limitées aux blessures. Je ne peux pas neutraliser quelque chose comme ça. »

_Moi non plus_, réfléchit-elle. Elle ne songea pas à évoquer le fait de recruter un Guérisseur. Le seul en qui Severus aurait rien qu'un peu confiance était Madame Pomfresh, et s'il avait voulu qu'elle soit impliquée, il aurait déjà fait le nécessaire. « Je pourrais vous Stupéfixer après que vous l'ayez bue » suggéra-t-elle, à demi-sérieuse.

« C'est la meilleure proposition que j'ai eue depuis des années » marmonna-t-il, et elle le fixa. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il allait lui signifier avoir entendu sa proposition. Plus fort, il continua : « J'apprécie votre intention, mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait. »

Hermione poussa le commentaire à moitié soupiré dans un coin de sa tête pour y réfléchir plus tard et se focalisa sur la conversation. «Je suppose que non. Y a-t-il un compromis, un moyen de réduire la stimulation, pour qu'au moins ça ne soit pas aussi douloureux ?

-Probablement, mais ça serait très compliqué d'y parvenir, et pour être honnête ça ne ferait qu'une petite différence. Une fois que la douleur atteint un certain niveau, elle devient globale, et le degré précis de douleur cesse d'être pertinent. » Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour argumenter et il lui adressa un regard perçant. « Soyez assurée que je sais de quoi je parle. »

Elle se calma à contrecœur. « Bien. » Elle réfléchit à la question et fronça les sourcils. « Et à propos des anesthésiants moldus ?

-C'est une bonne idée en théorie. Dans la réalité, je n'en sais pas assez sur eux pour prédire comment ils influeraient sur la potion, et je n'ai pas non plus la moindre idée de comment en obtenir. A moins que vous ayez de l'expérience dans le cambriolage d'hôpitaux, ou de réserves de potions ?

-Non, je… » Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, elle se tut brusquement et lui lança un regard furieux. Il lui adressa un sourire en coin, et elle demanda, exaspérée : « Etes-vous au courant de _tout_ ce que j'ai fait de mal pendant ma scolarité ?

-J'en doute, mais j'en connais certainement la plus grande partie » répondit-il, suffisant. « Votre agression sur Malfoy pendant votre troisième année était inspirée, au fait. Il aurait bloqué un sort, mais jamais il n'aurait anticipé votre coup de poing dans le nez.

-Mais comment diable savez-vous tout cela ? »

Il sourit, ôta ses lunettes de lecture et les nettoya d'un air absent avec la manche de sa robe, laissée de côté. « J'ai deviné que ça devait être vous qui aviez cambriolé la réserve, simplement parce que ni Potter ni Weasley n'étaient assez discrets pour réussir à le faire…

-Comment saviez-vous que c'était nous en premier lieu ? »

Le sourire devint un rictus satisfait, et il ricana légèrement. « Vraiment, Professeur Granger, utilisez votre tête. Qui prépara un antidote pour votre accident de Polynectar, à votre avis ? Les effets n'étaient pas faciles à inverser, et si je n'avais pas été là vous auriez passé un très long moment avec des moustaches. Pour ce qui est de votre agression sur Malfoy, je l'ai vue. Je passais devant une fenêtre du second étage à ce moment-là.

-Et vous ne m'avez pas punie pour avoir agressé un Serpentard ? »

Sou sourire s'élargit. « Je me suis tout juste contenu de vous applaudir » répondit-il, apparemment sincère. « Draco était un môme pourri gâté. J'ai passé des années à souhaiter pouvoir lui tirer les oreilles. »

Surprise par les mots et le sentiment, elle réprima un petit rire. « Vous savez, ce sont des phrases comme ça qui me font soudainement me rappeler que vous êtes du Nord. »

Il la regarda sans expression sur le visage, son sourire se fanant. Juste au moment où elle devenait effrayée par le fait qu'elle avait pu l'offenser, il dit alors d'une façon distante et avec un visage dur : « Ah ouais ? Un blème ave les gars du Nord, ptêt' bin ? *

« Mon Dieu » s'étouffa-t-elle, le fixant dans une sorte d'horreur. « _Qu'est-ce que c'était, ça ?_ »

Il rit rapidement et répondit de sa voix normale. « Ça, c'était comment j'aurais dû parler, si ma mère n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était l'accent local, et l'accent qu'avait mon père. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi l'accent qu'à 'Tobias Prince', puisqu'il assure un camouflage efficace.

-C'est… horrible.

-C'est très sudiste de dire ça » observa-t-il, arquant un sourcil.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je n'ai que faire des accents du nord. Mais dans votre voix… Ca sonne juste… Faux. » Sa voix avait toujours été sa meilleure caractéristique, et ce doux et soyeux ronronnement n'allait simplement pas avec les voyelles rugueuses et les consonnes plus dures des dialectes du nord. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus choquée si Pattenrond avait commencé à parler français. Il rit encore, et elle secoua la tête. « Je suis sérieuse. C'était diablement terrifiant. »

Severus grogna doucement. « Dans l'ensemble, je suis content que ma mère ait jugé bon de s'assurer que je ne grandisse pas avec cet accent. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, sans ressembler à un figurant d'Emmerdale Farm**.

-Ça se passe dans la Vallée du Yorkshire. Coronation Street*** serait sûrement plus approprié –vous êtes de Manchester, n'est-ce pas ? De quelque part au Lancashire, de toute manière… »

Il agita une main dédaigneuse. « Vous êtes originaire du sud, on semble tous parler avec le même accent pour vous.

-Raciste » le réprimanda-t-elle, remarquant ironiquement et sans surprise qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question de ses origines.

« Quoi, nous sommes de races différentes maintenant ?

-Oh, taisez-vous. Vous n'avez pas un Impardonnable-en-bouteille à fabriquer ? »

Il eut un petit sourire tandis qu'il retournait vers ses notes. Hermione se surprit à sourire également. C'était agréable de voir un autre pan de son sens de l'humour, et elle était contente qu'il se sente manifestement assez à l'aise avec elle pour faire des blagues, même à ses dépends. Elle n'avait pas plaisanté, cependant : entendre sa magnifique voix soudainement déformée si violemment par l'imposant accent avait été une parfaite torture.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Notes de Darksev :

*Bien entendu, il est impossible de traduire un accent, quelque soit la langue (en tous cas personnellement, je ne sais pas le faire), et je ne connais pas du tout celui de Manchester. Alors j'ai juste fait un « mélange » d'accents français. (La phrase originale est : "Yeah? Got a problem wit' people from up North, 'ave yer?" si ça peut en amuser certains.

**Emmerdale ou Emmerdale Farm est un soap opera britannique diffusé à la télé dans les années 70, il suit la vie des habitants du village fictif d'Emmerdale dans le Yorshire de l'Ouest.

***Coronation Street est un soap opera britannique diffusé à la télé dans les années 60, qui suit la vie des habitants d'une ville fictive qui prend pour modèle Salford, à Manchester. La classe ouvrière y est très représentée, et l'humour est très pince-sans-rire.

Note de Loten : Si vous regardez Blow Dry vous entendrez Alan Rickman avec un accent du nord. Il n'est pas mauvais.

.

Aë : SI vous avez vu 'Billy Elliott' en vo, vous avez pu entendre la bizarrerie des accents 'roturiers' du nord. Severus les imite ^^ Merci à _Socks_ et **Cricri**.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'adore voir Severus se dévoiler peu à peu à Hermione. C'est assez drôle et en même temps attendrissant.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Sa jambe céda sous lui et il tomba lourdement avec un juron surpris qui se transforma en grognement de douleur, alors que l'articulation endommagée entrait en collision avec le dur sol de pierre._ (Aïe)_

.

Un autre frisson le secoua assez pour que ses dents s'entrechoquent, _(Brrr quelle horreur)_

.

« Pattenrond… » siffla-t-il faiblement, en essayant de soulever sa tête. C'était vraiment un nom sacrément stupide pour un chat, quand on y pensait. _(J'avoue ^^)_

.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le chat pouvait tourner les robinets,_ (Mais c'est Pattenrond voyons, il est malin !)_

.

Ok. Elle pouvait y arriver. C'était stupide de se tracasser pour ça, vraiment,_ (En effet ^^)_

.

« Que dois-je faire d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine. Il avait fermé ses yeux, sa tête reposée sur le bord de la baignoire.

« Essayer de ne pas… Me laisser me noyer » répondit-il dans une faible tentative de sarcasme._ (Ce serait en effet préférable)_

.

Elle réalisa à ce moment-là qu'il était en fait extrêmement bien pour son âge. Pas mal pour tous les âges, en réalité._ (Bah oui, c'est Severus quoi ^^)_

.

« Vous n'avez pas le –l'_instinct_ pour la fabrication des potions.

-Merci » répondit-elle catégoriquement._ (Ben au moins c'est direct ^^)_

.

Mais parfois, Severus, vous étiez tout bonnement… Cruel. Sans aucune raison. »_ (C'est ce qui fait son charme ^^) _Aë : Tu es maso, toi… ?

.

C'était… Eh bien, pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait dit que c'était adorable, mais ce mot ne correspondait _tellement_ pas à Severus Snape. _(En effet)_

.

Si je peux arriver à l'obtenir pour Pâques, je peux la prendre au début des vacances, et avoir deux semaines pour récupérer. Autrement ça devra attendre l'été. Je doute être en forme pour enseigner immédiatement après ça. _(Il serait pas un peu maso des fois ?)_

.

« J'apprécie votre intention, mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait. »_ (Au pire, assome-le.)_

.

« J'ai deviné que ça devait être vous qui aviez cambriolé la réserve, simplement parce que ni Potter ni Weasley n'étaient assez discrets pour réussir à le faire… _(Dix points pour Serpentard)_

.

Il agita une main dédaigneuse. « Vous êtes originaire du sud, on semble tous parler avec le même accent pour vous. _(Apparemment les problèmes de langues, c'est pas propre à la Belgique ^^)_


	13. Chapter 13

Note de Loten : Regardez ! Plus d'intrigue ! Je pense que vous allez aimez celui-là…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 12

.

**« La porte est maintenant verrouillée, mais elle s'ouvrira si tu es sincère  
Si tu comprends le "moi", alors je comprendrai le "toi". »** – Metallica, 'The Unforgiven'.

.

oOo

.

Début avril, une semaine seulement avant les vacances, Hermione fut une fois encore réveillée aux aurores. Pas par Pattenrond cette fois, mais par une voix qui l'appelait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir des flammes vertes dans la cheminée, et entendit Severus l'appeler impatiemment à plusieurs reprises. Réprimant un bâillement, elle se glissa hors du lit et attrapa sa robe en frissonnant. « Je suis réveillée, je suis réveillée. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je… Merlin, il est vraiment si tôt ? Je suis désolé, cela aurait pu attendre le matin.

-Bon, je suis réveillée maintenant – plus ou moins. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-J'ai fini la potion » lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

« C'est bon ? Et elle fonctionnera ?

-Oui.

-Severus, c'est merveilleux ! Je serai en bas dans quelques minutes, je veux voir ça. »

.

oOo

.

La potion n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Il s'était basé sur le traitement existant pour choisir les premiers composants, qui étaient d'un bleu semblant laiteux. La potion complète avait bouillonné dans un état à demi-fini pendant des semaines, d'une teinte violet grisâtre. C'était à présent une potion claire, presque de couleur or, avec une nuance de vert, ressemblant bizarrement à une flasque emplie d'un soleil de printemps, qu'il tendait. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit de cette couleur.

-Moi non plus » répondit-il, l'air fatigué mais fier –à juste titre. Elle le regarda et sourit, et il devait être vraiment fatigué parce qu'il n'y avait rien de réservé dans son expression quand il lui sourit en retour. Cela le transformait complètement, et pendant un moment elle vit à travers le masque et les cicatrices l'homme qui se cachait dessous. Son propre sourire faiblit à cette vue, alors que leurs regards se rencontraient. C'était un étrange moment d'intimité, ils étaient tous deux mal à l'aise, sans l'être pourtant en même temps.

Ils clignèrent tous deux des yeux et détournèrent simultanément le regard, et Hermione rapporta son attention sur l'innocente et scintillante potion dans sa main, se sentant curieusement déconcertée. « Projetez-vous toujours de la prendre au début des vacances ?

-Oui. » S'il avait été touché par le moment qui venait juste de se passer, il ne le montra pas quand il continua : « Je… Souhaitais en parler avec vous. Je ne sais pas du tout à quel point les effets seront mauvais… »

Il lui fallut un moment pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il disait réellement. « Voulez-vous que je sois là ?

-Je souhaiterais qu'il n'y ait _personne_ de présent, mais je sens que je pourrais avoir besoin de quelqu'un, au moins pour noter ce qu'il se passe –je serai difficilement objectif. Il est également possible qu'il y ait un risque que je me blesse moi-même, à cause des convulsions ou d'autre chose.

-Eh bien, si vous faites une telle offre à une fille comme moi, Severus, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais refuser » lui dit-elle sarcastiquement, et ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire amusé qui ne dissimula en aucune manière la lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux –il avait pensé qu'elle dirait non. Même maintenant, il n'avait pas confiance en cette étrange amitié qui existait entre eux.

.

oOo

.

En revenant à ses propres appartements, elle se trouva incapable de se rendormir. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait juste de se passer. Assise à son bureau, elle commença à écrire une lettre à Luna. Il était sûrement très significatif que sa première impulsion dès qu'il eut achevé la potion ait été de le lui dire et de partager le triomphe. Mais quand elle essaya de décrire cet instant spontané où il lui avait souri, Hermione hésita, et découvrit qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment le raconter à quelqu'un, même à Luna. C'était trop privé, d'une certaine façon. Et elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de cela.

Cela ne l'avait pas rendu plus beau, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre sortant tout droit d'un mauvais roman sentimental. Severus semblait aller bien mieux qu'il ne l'avait été au temps où il était son professeur, mais ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Il ne serait jamais attirant. Mais elle sentait quelque chose en sa présence, un certain charisme qu'il imposait étrangement quand il n'était pas désagréable, et à cet instant où leurs regards s'étaient rencontrés, son sourire avait adouci ses traits durs, abaissé temporairement ses défenses, et l'avait rendu moins distant, plus humain –et masculin. Ou peut-être qu'elle en avait simplement prit davantage conscience.

Après un certain temps elle conclut lentement que c'était au moins en partie parce que ce qui existait entre elle et Severus était de l'amitié adulte. Ses autres amis étaient des personnes qu'elle avait connues depuis l'enfance, et il y avait une certaine innocence dans leurs relations car à bien des égards elle les voyait toujours comme des enfants de onze ans et ils la voyaient de la même façon. L'amitié développée entre deux adultes était plus complexe et moins innocente, surtout parce qu'ils étaient de genres opposés. Techniquement, bien sûr, Severus devait d'abord la voir comme une gamine de onze ans ébouriffée avec des dents proéminentes, mais elle n'avait pas cette impression. Il la traitait en tant qu'adulte et presque en tant qu'égale.

Le reste de cette étrange réponse pouvait être attribuée à de la pure biologie, se dit-elle tristement. Severus était un homme, et selon les standards du monde magique il n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Il n'était pas non plus réellement laid, elle appréciait sa compagnie, et ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'avait pas été avec quelqu'un. Il était indubitable que cela expliquait également sa réaction à lui –car il avait réagi, elle s'en rappelait maintenant. Ses pupilles s'étaient un peu dilatées et quelque chose dansait dans leurs profondeurs avant qu'ils ne regardent tous deux ailleurs.

Elle espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela. Quoique ce soit d'autre serait affreusement compliqué et sans aucun doute embarrassant car unilatéral. Hormis son absence de jugement sur sa vague attraction pour Lockhart quand elle était adolescente, Hermione avait évité beaucoup de complications amoureuses jusque là. Pas de béguin non partagé, pas d'hommes désespérément inadéquats, et pas de relations désastreuses –sauf si elle comptait Ron, et après tout elle n'était pas sûre qu'il lui ait fait subir ça. Il n'avait pas été _si_ mauvais que ça.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas eu d'histoires réussies non plus, réfléchit-elle. Il était très difficile pour elle de se trouver un point commun avec la plupart des hommes –pas nécessairement parce qu'elle était plus intelligente qu'eux, mais davantage parce qu'elle était plus intellectuelle. Avant qu'elle ait commencé à avoir des conversations régulières avec Severus, elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle s'était sentie isolée, comme si vouloir discuter de quelque chose de complexe ou d'académique était en quelque sorte un crime.

« Je suis seule depuis trop longtemps, Pattenrond. D'une minute à l'autre je vais faire apparaître une glace et je vais chanter _All By Myself_ ou une autre chanson de ce genre » avertit-elle son chat, dont l'oreille tremblota en réponse, mais il ne daigna même pas s'étirer. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa lettre pour Luna à moitié écrite en souriant, et après avoir réfléchit un instant, elle la lança dans le feu. Elle écrirait demain, quand elle serait plus certaine de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

.

oOo

.

La mi-avril était arrivée, et Hermione se retrouva dans la chambre de Severus par un pluvieux matin de printemps. Elle avait dû argumenter pendant un long moment pour qu'il l'accepte. A l'origine, il avait prévu de prendre la potion par terre, dans le laboratoire, ce qui n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable au monde. Il avait abandonné de mauvaise grâce, se renfrognant et grommelant que la douleur ne serait pas amoindrie juste parce qu'il serait allongé sur un matelas. Il était tombé dans un silence obstiné quand elle avait souligné que bien que cela eut été vrai, il ne se blesserait pas lui-même s'il avait des convulsions sur un matelas, alors qu'il le ferait sans aucun doute s'il était sur un sol de pierre froide.

Sa chambre était aussi impersonnelle que le reste de ses appartements –encore plus, en fait. La seule trace de personnalité dans toute la pièce était la pile de livres de poche très abîmés sur la table de chevet. Ca aurait pu être une chambre d'hôtel, sans cela. Sa caravane donnait de meilleurs aperçus de sa personnalité.

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit, étudiant la petite fiole entre ses mains. Il ne semblait pas content, peut-être en partie parce qu'il se préparait à endurer une douleur atroce, mais aussi parce qu'il serait démuni pour une durée indéterminée. Hermione savait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'elle soit là, et elle métamorphosa un fauteuil à côté du lit et s'y assit confortablement, et Pattenrond, curieux, se percha sur l'un des bras du fauteuil pour regarder. Il jeta un regard de travers à son audience et sourit avec mépris.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Granger ? Un peu de popcorn, peut-être ? »

Reconnaissant le mépris caractérisant le 'Severus sur la défensive' davantage que le 'Severus acerbe', elle l'ignora et répondit calmement : « Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, et nous le savons tous les deux. Je serai là quand ce sera fini. »

Il se déroba de tout contact visuel, fixant le sol, et remua, mal à l'aise, avant de prendre une longue inspiration et de lever le flacon. « A votre santé » dit-il, presque sans voix, fermant les yeux et avalant la potion aussi vite qu'il le put.

.

oOo

.

Cela prit plus de temps que ce qu'avait calculé Severus. Oh, le vrai traitement semblait être fini au bout de deux heures, autant qu'elle put en juger, mais à ce moment-là il s'évanouit, et ne reprit pas conscience avant l'après-midi. Ce qui était probablement tout aussi bien, considéra Hermione, car cela lui donna le temps à elle de se remettre de ses nausées, de sécher ses larmes et de se ressaisir, d'une manière générale. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, elle était en train de lire un des livres posés à côté de son lit –une anthologie de poèmes, étonnement.

« Severus ! » Elle posa le livre et se pencha en avant, le regardant avec anxiété alors qu'il clignait des yeux et fixait son attention sur elle. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Ca a fonctionné ?

-J'espère que oui, putain » répondit-il d'une voix enrouée. « Je détesterais avoir subi ça pour rien. » Il frissonna en fermant les yeux. « Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié à quel point ça faisait mal.

-Ca ne semble pas être le genre de choses qu'on peut oublier…

-Je pensais, avant, que j'y avais simplement été habitué. Il semble que cela devait venir des lésions nerveuses, et je ne les sentais simplement pas complètement.

-Est-ce que ça fait toujours mal ?

-Oh, oui » répondit-il d'une voix creuse, les yeux fermés. « C'est pour cela que je sais que la potion fait effet. Les nerfs se régénèrent tous. Je vais avoir mal jusqu'à ce que plus aucun nerf ne soit sensible. »

Après un moment, elle versa avec précaution un verre d'eau de la cruche près du lit et le lui proposa. « Est-ce que vous pouvez vous assoir pour boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lutta douloureusement pour se mettre en position assise, par pure fierté têtue, refusant d'admettre combien il souffrait, et prit le verre, le buvant à petites gorgées lentes avant de le rendre et de s'effondrer contre les coussins. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton plus clinique. « Je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose excepté la douleur.

-Elle n'a pas fait effet immédiatement. Vous avez commencé à paraître inconfortable après quelques secondes, mais apparemment ça n'a pas vraiment commencé à vous faire souffrir avant deux ou trois minutes. » Hermione frémit. « C'était dur à dire. J'aurais pu le dire clairement si vous aviez crié, ou autre chose, mais vous ne faisiez aucun bruit du tout, mis à part votre respiration. Vous trembliez –pas de convulsions, mais des frissons, comme l'attaque de février– et vous souffriez évidemment, mais vous étiez totalement silencieux, et vous ne répondiez à rien de ce que je disais. »

Severus hocha sombrement la tête. « Ca a toujours été… Une sorte de pointe de fierté, de ne jamais crier sous le Doloris. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas me faire crier de cette façon, la plupart du temps. S'il voulait que je crie, il fallait qu'il soit créatif. Pas que cela lui posait problème, bien sûr. Maintenant, je suppose que c'est simplement ancré en moi, de faire le moins de bruit possible quand je souffre. Il y a certaines techniques pour bloquer la douleur… »

Et elle voulait _tellement_ ne pas savoir de quelle façon il avait été traité pour qu'il donne cette réponse. Elle se demanda brièvement si elle devait lui dire la vérité, qu'environ après une heure à subir cela, il s'était de façon évidente glissé petit à petit dans une sorte de flashback, puisqu'il avait commencé à lutter contre des obstacles invisibles. Et sans même l'implorer, alors qu'elle aurait pu y faire face, il avait commencé à demander simplement d'une voix morne que cela cesse, d'un air curieusement résigné qui signifiait bien qu'il savait la chose impossible. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle fut nauséeuse.

Essayant d'imiter son ton de froid détachement, elle continua : « Vos yeux étaient fermés tout le temps. L'effet semblait être plus grave dans votre bras gauche, mais je ne sais pas si c'était physique ou psychologique. Ca a peut-être duré deux heures, mais à un certain point pendant la seconde heure vous avez perdu connaissance. Vous trembliez toujours, mais c'était évidemment dû aux contractions des muscles, pas aux mouvements que vous faisiez. Il y a environ une heure, les tremblements ont diminué pour devenir des soubresauts, et vous avez été inconscient depuis lors. »

Il hocha seulement la tête d'un air pensif, et cligna des yeux quand Pattenrond sauta sur le lit et vint le renifler. « Quel est ton problème, boule de poils ? » demanda-t-il faiblement au chat.

Hermione essaya de sourire. « Il était au moins aussi inquiet que moi. Je crois qu'il pensait au début que quelque chose vous attaquait.

-Stupide animal » ronchonna-t-il, détournant son visage de Pattenrond qui l'inspectait minutieusement avant de céder et de commencer à le caresser. « Je suis désolé que vous deux ayez dû assister à ça » ajouta-t-il sans la regarder.

Elle le fixa pendant un long moment, en retenant avec sévérité ses deux premières impulsions –commencer à pleurer ou tenter de l'étrangler– et répondit finalement : « Je pensais que seuls les Gryffondors persistaient à s'excuser pour des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. »

Il rit rudement et grimaça. « Touché.

-Voulez-vous quelque chose ? Je ne peux pas cuisiner d'une façon aussi satisfaisante que vous, mais je _peux_ cuisiner. Ou je peux appeler les elfes de maison pour qu'ils apportent quelque chose.

-Non. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une aide à domicile. » Sa voix se rapprochait de son ton froid habituel, les murs se replaçaient rapidement.

« Cessez d'être un foutu obstiné comme ça » lui dit-elle hargneusement. « Vous êtes souffrant. Que faites-vous de votre 'tout n'est pas une bataille, il est parfois nécessaire d'admettre être seulement humain' ? »

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Vous vous rappelez… ? Peu importe. Il ne s'agit pas seulement d'être têtu. Je ne suis pas blessé, j'éprouve seulement de la douleur, et j'ai supporté pire. La douleur ne va pas s'atténuer plus rapidement parce que je suis allongé sans rien avoir à faire excepté y penser. Je me sentirai mieux si je suis debout et à m'activer. De plus, cela aidera à raffermir le lien entre les nouveaux nerfs et mes muscles. »

_Bien sûr que je m'en souviens_. Elle se renfrogna en réalisant que rien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire ne le persuaderait de simplement se reposer. « Sale obstiné. Bien. Allez-y et faites-vous mal. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent alors qu'il se retenait de sourire. « Insupportable femme. Vous ne pouvez pas arranger le monde à votre manière. Allez dorloter quelqu'un d'autre pendant un moment. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça, et je ne le mérite pas non plus.

-C'est vous qui le dites.

-Et c'est mon corps, et ma potion, et ici ce sont mes appartements. » Il s'assit, repoussant avec précaution Pattenrond sur le côté, et il balança lentement ses jambes hors du lit. Il remuait prudemment, mais elle devait admettre qu'il semblait en bien meilleure santé que ce à quoi elle aurait pu s'attendre. D'un autre côté, avec son expérience de tolérance de la douleur, il aurait probablement pu marcher sur deux jambes cassées sans montrer le moindre signe de souffrance.

Hermione secoua la tête et dit, moitié par d'admiration, moitié par désespoir : « Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

-On n'abandonne pas, pas avant de mourir. Vu comment ma vie s'est radicalement améliorée cette année, ce serait stupide de se laisser aller maintenant.

-Je choisis de prendre ça comme un compliment, même si je doute que telle était votre intention » l'informa-t-elle d'un ton hautain. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle ajouta rapidement : « Et maintenant, puisque que vous êtes théoriquement faible et perturbé parce que vous récupérez, j'ai une faveur à vous demander… »

Severus la regarda avec méfiance. La suspicion dans son regard était difficile à soutenir, mais ce n'était pas personnel, et avec le temps il apprendrait à lui faire un peu confiance. Etant donné ce qu'elle allait en fait lui demander, c'était presque amusant de le voir tendu. « Quoi ? »

Elle lui sourit innocemment. « Vous nourririez Pattenrond, pour moi, la semaine prochaine ? Je passe la dernière semaine de vacances au Terrier pour retrouver tout le monde et voir mes amis. »

La tension le quitta et il rit doucement, appréciant visiblement le fait qu'elle se soit juste moquée de lui. « Je crois que je peux y arriver. Je pourrais vous dire de profiter de votre séjour, mais je trouve difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de pire.

-Ils ne sont pas si terribles » répondit-elle, essayant de paraître indignée alors qu'elle retenait un fou rire. Elle ajouta plus sérieusement : « Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ne faites pas votre entêté, demandez-moi.

-Je refuse qu'une Gryffondor persiste à me faire la leçon, et particulièrement vous » répondit-il en levant une main dédaigneuse vers elle. « Hors de ma vue.

-Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien si c'est la meilleure insulte que vous pouvez trouver » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, se détournant.

Alors qu'elle partait, elle l'entendit l'appeler doucement. « Hermione ?

-Oui ?

-…Merci.

-N'hésitez pas, Severus, et je suis sérieuse. »

.

oOo

.

« Alors il est guéri maintenant ? » demanda Luna, intéressée. Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour une bonne vieille thérapie shopping-et-café, au milieu des vacances.

« Il dit que oui. Je suppose que nous ne le saurons pas avec certitude avant qu'il n'ait une autre attaque. J'espère que oui –je ne pense pas que je pourrais encore regarder ça.

-C'était si affreux que ça ? » l'interrogea Luna, bienveillante.

« Non. C'était bien pire. S'il avait pleuré ou crié, j'aurais pu faire avec, tu vois ? Mais il l'a juste… Presque ignoré. Il est si fort, ça… Ca m'effraie un peu. Et à chaque fois que je me prends à penser à comment il a appris à si bien endurer la douleur, ça me donne envie de pleurer.

-C'est compréhensible. Il n'a pas eu une vie facile. Mais vois le côté positif –il te laisse l'aider. Apparemment, le projet avance bien. »

Hermione sourit. « C'est vrai. Mieux que je ne l'imaginais. Je pense que nous sommes vraiment de bons amis maintenant.

-Il est de bonne compagnie pour toi » observa Luna, faisant des dessins d'un air absent dans la mousse de son capuccino avec sa cuillère.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Son amie la regarda avec son habituel sourire rêveur. « Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi heureuse depuis un bon moment » dit-elle simplement.

Etonnée, Hermione fut prête à protester, mais s'interrompit et réfléchit. L'année dernière, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps libre à se terrer dans ses appartements avec un livre et son chat, harcelant fréquemment ses amis de longues lettres seulement pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Cette année, elle avait passé la majorité de son temps libre avec Severus, à parler indéfiniment de tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, à l'aider dans ses recherches, ou à se disputer. Même leurs disputes étaient presque drôles.

« Tu as raison » concéda-t-elle lentement. « C'est bien d'avoir un ami que je vois plus d'une fois par trimestre. Nous… Nous entendons bien. Même quand il est de mauvaise humeur. Et on aime bien parler des mêmes choses.

-Bien. Je suis contente pour toi.

-J'espère que les autres le seront.

-Ah ? » L'expression vague de Luna se durcit quelque peu.

Hermione hocha la tête, sa bonne humeur se tarissant alors qu'elle se rappelait des quelques jours passés. « Personne d'autre ne semble apprécier que je puisse vraiment amie avec Severus. Je pense que Molly et Arthur sont soulagés qu'il aille bien à présent, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Harry et Ginny ont compris plus ou moins pourquoi je voulais l'aider, mais maintenant qu'il s'est réadapté à son travail, ils semblent penser que tout est fait. Et Ron… » Elle soupira. « Je lui donne encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne dise vraiment quelque chose de méchant et que je finisse par lui jeter un sort ou le planter net. Apparemment, c'est un crime que je veuille parler de moi et de ce que je fais alors que je pourrais très bien seulement l'écouter parler de Quidditch. Ca me rappelle pourquoi nous avons rompus.

-Tu n'aurais jamais résolu le problème de toute manière » répondit Luna calmement en sirotant son café. « Ronald est mon ami, mais c'est un –quelle était cette expression ?– une verrue insensible. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui te comprend vraiment, ou au moins quelqu'un qui est prêt à en faire l'effort. »

Souriant ironiquement, Hermione sirota son propre café. « Le Prince Charmant ?

-Ah, comme dans le conte moldu ? Non. Quelqu'un comme ça t'ennuierait parfaitement, et tu n'es pas le genre à avoir besoin d'être chouchoutée. Non… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux te disputer, quelqu'un qui peut te tenir tête. Un défi.

-Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à ça…

-Pas vraiment. C'est simplement évident. » Luna lui adressa un regard et eut un sourire vague. « De toute façon, tu es plus heureuse maintenant. Peu importe si personne d'autre n'approuve, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione hésita, surprise d'entendre ça d'une manière si directe, puis sourit. « Non, tu as raison, peu importe. Merci.

-Tiens-moi au courant » répondit-elle, ambigüe, finissant son café.

.

oOo

.

Quand Hermione s'avança à grands pas vers l'école quelques jours plus tard, la première personne qu'elle rencontra fut Severus, assis sur les marches à l'extérieur, fumant une cigarette au soleil. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil agrémenté d'un froncement de sourcils déconcerté alors qu'elle approchait, et se leva lentement. « Je pensais que vous n'étiez censée revenir qu'à la fin de la semaine ?

-Je ne l'étais pas, non. Changement de plan » lui dit-elle laconiquement.

Il cligna des yeux en la regardant. « Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien.

-Eh bien, c'est tout à fait convainquant.

-Assez, Severus, s'il vous plait. » Elle le frôla en passant, et il bougea pour lui bloquer le chemin. Elle prit un air renfrogné.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée que vous rentriez à l'intérieur sans que vous vous soyez calmée » dit-il d'une voix prudemment neutre. « Vous risquez de détruire à coup de sorts les antiquités qui vous tomberont sous la main. Et le seul qui peut se permettre de terrifier les étudiants ici, c'est moi. Veuillez respecter mon territoire. »

Elle souffla, encore trop en colère pour être amusée. « Je vois que vous insistez.

-Oui. Venez, marchez avec moi. » Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, la prenant fermement au coude et la dirigeant vers l'extérieur, par un petit chemin, avant de s'en détourner et de la conduire à travers les arbres.

« Où allons-nous ?

-Dans un endroit qui m'aide parfois à réfléchir » répondit-il, peu coopératif. Il lui vint tardivement à l'esprit qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé comment il allait. Son boitement semblait ne jamais avoir existé, et il semblait se mouvoir assez bien. En regardant son visage, il ne paraissait pas plus fatigué ou stressé qu'à l'habitude, et il semblait en fait aller mieux que du temps où il passait le moindre instant de son temps libre à travailler dans le laboratoire.

« Ici, asseyez-vous. » Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix dissipa donc ses préoccupations, et elle s'assit docilement sur un arbre mort avant de promener son regard autour d'elle pour observer l'endroit où il l'avait amenée, et de cligner des yeux. Elle connaissait vaguement cette clairière ombragée, mais elle n'était jamais venue à cette époque de l'année auparavant –partout le sol était tapissé de jacinthes. Un doux parfum flottait dans l'air. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda en silence et avec attention les fleurs, en finissant sa cigarette, puis écrasa le mégot nonchalamment et fit disparaître les restes d'un sort.

Suivant son exemple, Hermione était assise en silence, absorbée par la paisible atmosphère. Le soleil était chaud, et il créait un motif de taches lumineuses et sombres qui mettait en valeur la voluptueuse couleur des jacinthes. Il y avait des oiseaux qui piaillaient quelque part, et elle avait toujours apprécié l'odeur des jacinthes, bien qu'elle n'en eut jamais senti d'aussi fortes avant.

Severus avait dû la sentir se décontracter. Après un moment, il demanda doucement : « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle changea de position avec un soupir. « Ca n'est rien d'important, vraiment. Je me suis juste… Mise en colère.

-C'est un euphémisme. Je ne vous ai pas vue si énervée depuis un bout de temps.

-Non, probablement pas. D'habitude, quand je suis énervée je vais dans mes appartements et je pleure un moment, pour me défouler. » Lui jetant un regard de travers, elle sourit timidement. « Ne paniquez pas, je ne vous infligerai pas ça de nouveau. »

Il grogna doucement et se pencha un peu en arrière, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui et croisées aux chevilles. « Serait-ce osé de ma part de supposer que c'était Potter ou Weasley qui vous a autant mise en colère ? » s'enquit-il sèchement.

« Sûrement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous avez tort » répliqua-t-elle avec un soupir. « Ils étaient juste… Egaux à eux-mêmes. Je trouve ça plus difficile à tolérer maintenant que nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Je veux dire que parfois j'aimerais avoir une chance de parler, vous voyez ? J'ai des amis, des centres d'intérêt et une carrière également, et j'aimerais beaucoup la partager avec eux, sauf que je ne peux pas en placer une. J'essayais de leur parler de la potion que vous aviez faite –ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne connaissent pas les détails du degré de votre maladie. J'essayais seulement d'expliquer le processus. Je savais qu'ils ne seraient en réalité jamais intéressés par l'aspect technique, mais je voulais juste parler de l'aide que je vous ai apportée pour la faire –parce que c'était quelque chose que j'ai aimé faire et auquel j'étais intéressée, alors j'ai follement supposé que mes amis voudraient bien écouter. Harry a simplement décroché, et Ron m'a dit de cesser de parler de vous avant de continuer à jacasser sur sa petite-amie du moment pour la cinquième fois de cette matinée.

-Il est aussi subtil qu'avant, apparemment » murmura Severus.

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce qui m'a ennuyée. Notre histoire est finie depuis un bout de temps maintenant, et je l'ai dépassée. C'est juste qu'il a toujours besoin de parler de lui. Harry est pareil. Aucun des deux ne peux supporter de ne pas être le centre de la conversation quand nous sommes entre amis, bien qu'Harry déteste ça quand il y a d'autres personnes autour. Et… Ca _pourrait_ me déranger, vous savez ? Mais ce fait n'est jamais venu à l'esprit de Ron. J'ai seulement… J'aimerais bien qu'ils _réfléchissent_ parfois. Je n'apprécie pas avoir le sentiment d'exagérer ou d'être trop sensible simplement parce que je veux leur parler d'autres amis.

-Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement insulter vos amis –enfin, non, c'est un mensonge. Si vous attendez de l'un d'eux qu'ils _réfléchissent_, vous pouvez attendre encore un moment. Pendant que vous attendez, si vous voulez, je peux allumer un feu et vous pouvez le regarder fixement dans le vain espoir qu'il va geler. »

Hermione sourit à contrecœur. « Au moins, vous êtes honnête. Et vous comprenez que ce sont mes amis, lorsque je ne suis pas en train de batailler contre mon envie de les étrangler. Ils ne semblent pas capables de saisir le concept que vous êtes mon ami, aussi.

-Vous… Me défendiez ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix surprise. Elle lui sourit.

« Oui. Je l'ai toujours fait, vous savez. C'est vrai que c'était toujours parce que je désapprouvais de ne pas respecter un professeur, mais maintenant… J'apprécie parler avec vous –même si nous nous disputons– et je n'aime pas être traitée comme si j'étais irraisonnable seulement parce que je veux que mes amis sachent que j'apprécie davantage mon travail. »

Il ne répondit pas, apparemment abasourdi par ces révélations, et ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment. Elle constata que le silence était paisible. Severus n'était pas du genre à remuer ou s'agiter uniquement parce que personne ne parlait. Il ne commençait pas de conversation futile. S'il n'avait rien à dire, il ne disait rien. C'était reposant, après la semaine qu'elle avait eue, et cet endroit était beau avec les jacinthes des bois.

« C'est magnifique ici » dit-elle doucement après un moment.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-il doucement.

« Comment saviez-vous ?

-Comment j'ai trouvé cet endroit, ou pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai amenée ici ?

-Les deux en vérité. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un de ses demi-sourires habituels. « Je connais ce lieu depuis très longtemps. Je me promenais souvent sur ce terrain quand j'étais enfant – en général pour trouver des cachettes ou de bons endroits pour faire des embuscades » admit-il narquoisement. « J'étais déjà passé par là, mais le hasard m'y ramena quand les jacinthes étaient en fleur. Après cela, je revins tous les ans. Et en ce qui concerne l'autre question… J'aime être à l'extérieur si je suis de mauvaise humeur. Mon humeur ne s'améliore pas en étant confiné dans les cachots » ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec. « Il est difficile de rester en colère quand vous êtes dans un endroit chaud, ensoleillé et sentant bon.

-Oui. Merci.

-J'aurais bien plus apprécié vous voir vous mettre en rogne contre un inoffensif élève de seconde année, mais ça aurait été terriblement pénible.

-Eh bien, j'ai eu un _excellent_ professeur, en l'occurrence » dit-elle méchamment, en souriant face à son regard scintillant d'amusement. Elle avait récemment remarqué que Severus semblait plus enclin à rire de lui-même ces jours-ci –dans certaines les limites.

« C'est si gentil de me faire savoir que j'ai réussi à vous enseigner quelque chose de valable » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

« Oh, vous l'avez fait, même si vous n'en avez jamais eu l'intention » dit-elle doucement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait beaucoup appris de lui –des choses comme apprendre à surveiller ce qu'elle disait, apprendre à garder un œil sur son environnement pour voir qui peut être dans les parages, apprendre à être sur le qui-vive (les menaces du professeur Snape qui déferlaient sur eux sur un ton vindicatif étaient bien plus efficaces que le « Vigilance Constante ! » que leur aboyait tout le temps Maugrey). Plus tard, elle reçu d'autres leçons, moins évidentes –la force de l'amour et la valeur du courage, l'habilité de l'esprit humain à endurer plus que de raison.

Hermione ne dit rien de tout ça –elle n'aurait pas été capable de finir la première phrase sans bégayer et rougir comme une petite fille– mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement et il regarda précipitamment ailleurs, sans réfléchir au fait qu'il se pencha un peu en avant et qu'ainsi ses cheveux se balancèrent et cachèrent son visage de son regard –un geste qu'elle avait seulement pu observer dans les souvenirs d'autres personnes auparavant. Pendant un moment, elle ressentit l'envie presque irrésistible de tendre le bras et de repousser gentiment ses cheveux de sa figure, et de nouer rapidement ses doigts aux siens sur son genou, jusqu'à ce que la folle impulsion s'estompe.

Cherchant autre chose à dire, elle se rabattit sur ses pensées premières. « Comment allez-vous, Severus ? Est-ce que le contrecoup de la potion a disparu ?

-Presque complètement » répondit-il après un moment, d'une voix un peu distante, comme s'il pensait à autre chose. « En vérité, elle a mieux fonctionné que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand les dernières traces de douleur se seront atténuées, j'essaierai de faire quelques sortilèges de diagnostic et je verrai s'il y a eu des améliorations.

-Bien. Je suis contente. »

Le silence confortable retomba une fois de plus entre eux alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'agite finalement. « Je vais devoir rentrer. Je dois encore évaluer les projets finaux de mes septièmes années avant que le trimestre d'été ne commence. »

Elle acquiesça, puis cligna des yeux, surprise, lorsqu'il se leva et lui offrit une main, apparemment de façon complètement automatique. La prenant, elle réprima un frisson alors que ses longs doigts s'enroulaient autour des siens, qui les recouvrèrent quand elle se leva en observant doucement : « Vous avez manifestement été bien élevé… »

Il fronça un peu les sourcils, puis sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Il haussa les épaules et laissa passer, l'air gêné. « Pas vraiment, comme vous devez le savoir. Mais quand j'étais enfant, les vieilles civilités étaient toujours enseignées à Poudlard –ces jours-ci, elles sont considérées comme étant terriblement _de rigueur,_ et sont connues en tant que caractéristique des sang-purs, mais à l'époque, on nous apprenait le protocole. Se lever quand une femme entre dans la pièce, ouvrir les portes et ainsi de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est… Pittoresque » dit-elle, surprise, et il sourit légèrement.

« Pour vous, peut-être, mais c'était normal à cette époque. Ca l'est toujours, dans les anciennes familles, je crois. Nous apprenons aussi quelques uns des arts traditionnels –la danse, l'escrime, l'équitation.

-Vous vous moquez.

-Non, je suis très sérieux. Nous… N'avions rien à envier aux romans d'Austen. »

Hermione trouvait cela très curieux, mais après réflexion, il était vrai que Severus avait quelques manières à l'ancienne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué, mais en règle générale il l'avait escortée à la porte quand elle partait de la caravane en été, et le faisait également quand elle quittait ses appartements. A ce moment-là, il s'inclina légèrement et lui offrit son bras, et elle roula des yeux. « Ca ne compte pas en tant que bonne manière si vous le faites pour énerver les gens » lui dit-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle prenait doucement le bras présenté.

« C'est un non-sens. Les vieilles familles s'exercent encore à ces coutumes quelque peu antiques car elles leur permettent des stratagèmes bien plus subtils pour éliminer les autres. C'en est donc un des motifs. »

Ils commencèrent à revenir vers Poudlard, et elle le regarda dans le crépuscule croissant. « Je n'y crois pas pour l'équitation et l'escrime.

-J'admets avoir inventé ceux-là » concéda-t-il avec un autre demi-sourire. « La danse est vraie, cependant, ainsi que l'étiquette. Et je _sais_ monter à cheval et escrimer.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses étranges durant mon voyage –étranges pour un sorcier, en tous cas.

-Votre genou ne vous a pas gêné, à cheval ?

-Pas vraiment, bien que j'en souffre un peu si je monte trop longtemps. Ou peut-être que si, mais c'était il y a des années, après tout.

-Je n'ai pas monté à cheval depuis mes treize ans » dit-elle d'un air pensif. « Et je n'ai jamais essayé l'escrime » ajouta-t-elle ironiquement.

« Vous devriez » dit-il vaguement. « Peu de gens, Moldus ou sorciers, sont prêts à faire face à un ennemi qui tient subitement une épée. » Il semblait penser à quelque chose d'autre une fois de plus, et elle était contente de marcher en silence, sentant les mouvements des muscles dans son avant-bras sous sa main –il était tendu, ne s'étant apparemment pas débarrassé de ses problèmes de contacts physiques.

Quand ils atteignirent le château, il ne paraissait pas enclin à parler, et une fois qu'elle eut ramassé Pattenrond, elle retourna à ses propres appartements, avec beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir –le moindre n'étant pas ce léger frissonnement qu'elle avait ressenti quand il avait touché sa main. _Oh bon sang_.

.

oOo

.

Hermione était extrêmement soulagée de découvrir pendant les quelques jours suivants qu'en réalité elle ne rougissait _pas_ quand elle le voyait, son cœur ne bondissait _pas_ quand il parlait, et qu'il n'y avait aucune électricité quand elle le touchait –au moins la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas l'idiote poussée hormonale qu'elle avait appréhendée. En fait, c'était bien plus simple –elle l'appréciait, et plus encore, il l'attirait. Tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est qu'elle avait simplement commencé à remarquer que c'était un homme.

Et il n'était pas réellement repoussant, se dit-elle, maintenant que sa peau et ses cheveux n'étaient plus si gras, que ses dents n'étaient plus jaunes et qu'il ne vivait plus avec les nerfs à vif. Sa voix était vraiment ridiculement sexy quand il ne grognait pas –et parfois même quand il le faisait, tant que ce n'était pas dirigé contre elle. Cet homme pouvait vraiment faire d'un sarcasme quelque chose de magnifique. Elle appréciait ses yeux noirs et intenses, et il avait de belles mains dotées de doigts longs et élégants. Les cheveux longs lui allaient également –elle trouvait difficile de se le représenter avec des cheveux coupés courts. Même son nez n'était pas si visible maintenant, et avec d'autres petits changements sur son apparence, cela donnait du caractère à son visage.

Après qu'elle eut prit le temps d'y penser, elle conclut que c'était encore un de ces trucs d'amitié adulte. Ses autres amis hommes étaient fermement rangés dans la catégorie « frère » -Harry et Neville l'avaient toujours été, ainsi que les garçons Weasley, avec l'exception de circonstance qu'était Ron, et elle n'était plus totalement sûre de ce qu'il avait été. Cela avait du sens que Severus soit différent, puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas connu en tant que garçon adolescent qui a constamment des ennuis –quand elle voyait les autres, elle voyait d'abord le garçon, puis l'homme en second.

Il fallait aussi se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous avec un homme depuis un an –presque deux, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. C'était très déprimant, mais elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré de nouvelles personnes ces jours-ci.Severus et Neville étaient les seuls hommes qui avaient à peu près le même âge qu'elle, et qu'elle voyait régulièrement. En ce qui concernait Neville, ce n'était pas son type, et elle avait toujours de lui l'image d'un enfant de onze ans petit et un peu potelé, qui avait une tendance à bégayer et qui perdait tout le temps son crapaud.

Une fois qu'elle eut réglé cela, à sa plus grande satisfaction, elle se sentit mieux. Severus semblait totalement ignorer son dilemme. Ils avaient maintenant commencé le dernier trimestre, et il avait sept années d'étudiants à tourmenter pour leurs examens ainsi qu'une Maison à entretenir, plus les préparations pour l'année suivante. Il avait quelque peu mis à jour le programme cette année, et envisageait d'autres petits changements à venir. Autant dire qu'il était très occupé. Elle passait toujours la plupart de son temps libre avec lui, mais elle passait principalement son temps assise sur ce qui était devenu _sa_ chaise dans ses appartements et continuait à travailler de son côté grâce à sa bibliothèque, alors qu'il fouillait toujours les piles de papiers qui l'entouraient.

« J'ai envie de vous poser une question » dit-il d'un ton absent, un de ces dimanche après-midi somnolent, alors qu'il signait encore un autre formulaire pour le jeter sur une pile qui autrefois avait été une corbeille. « En réalité, qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous n'enseignez pas ? Vous avez moins d'une demi-douzaine de cours par semaine.

-J'embête les maîtres de Potions grincheux » répondit-elle sereinement, souriant et abaissant son livre. « Pas grand-chose, honnêtement. De la recherche. J'ai collaboré sur deux ou trois documents de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose, et j'ai obtenu quelques résultats de part mes propres publications. Rien de bien bouleversant.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt… Du gâchis ? Vous pourriez faire bien mieux. »

_Tout comme vous_, pensa-t-elle, et pas pour la première fois. Quand elle avait commencé ses recherches sur Severus, elle avait réalisé à quel point il était qualifié et la quantité d'études qu'il avait faites. Il perdait complètement son temps à enseigner à des enfants, et c'était assez évident qu'il n'appréciait pas cela.

Sachant qu'il valait mieux éviter de montrer qu'elle admette qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un adorable compliment, elle haussa les épaules et expliqua : « En ce moment ça l'est. Je… J'attends. L'année prochaine je vais gagner un cours. L'Etude des Moldus deviendra une option une année plus tôt que maintenant. Minerva a l'intention de faire en sorte que le cours soit obligatoire pour les plus jeunes étudiants, et j'enseignerai à plein temps. La guerre nous a au moins appris que la société sorcière est toujours dangereusement divisée, et que c'est principalement dû à l'ignorance. La plupart des Sang-Purs ne savent rien de la société moldue. Les Nés-Moldus sont encouragés à laisser ce monde derrière eux. Et les Sang-mêlés comme vous qui connaissent les deux côtés de leur héritage sont aussi rares que des poules avec des dents. J'en ai fait mention auparavant.

-Star Wars » dit-il doucement, s'en rappelant.

« Oui. Harry est un bon exemple – il a été élevé comme un moldu, mais il a laissé cela derrière lui, tant que possible. Lui et Ginny ont un téléphone, mais je pense que c'est tout. Ou Seamus Finnegan –c'est un Sang-mêlé, mais son père s'est intégré au monde magique et il ne savait rien à propos des moldus quand nous étions élèves. Tonks était pareille, et son père était Né-Moldu. Et ça n'a pas de _sens_. Regardez-vous –vous vivez pratiquement comme un moldu. Pourquoi ? »

Il avait commencé à sourire. « Parce que c'est plus simple » dit-il avec légèreté. « Donner un petit coup sur un bouton pour la lumière demande beaucoup moins d'effort que de maintenir un sortilège. Les sorts de nettoyage ne fonctionnent tout simplement pas aussi bien que si vous le faites à la main, tout du moins quand je les utilise. Cuisiner magiquement n'est pas beaucoup plus rapide que de le faire sans magie, et ce n'est pas aussi intéressant. Les téléphones sont moins bizarres et plus intimes que les appels par cheminette. Si vous avez une radio, dans tous les cas vous faites mieux de mettre des stations moldues, puisque la musique est meilleure. Les voitures sont plus sûres et plus confortables que les balais, le Ministère lui-même l'a réalisé, bien que j'admette que le transplanage est encore la meilleure alternative si le temps est en question. Et la télévision et Internet sont probablement les meilleures inventions –regardez la quantité de nos recherches faites avec des ordinateurs. » Son sourire s'élargit. « Une technologie suffisamment avancée n'est pas distinguable de la magie » cita-t-il.

« Arthur C Clarke. _Exactement !_ » Elle avait essayé pendant des années de se faire entendre par ses amis sur ces mêmes points. « Mais tout le monde est programmé pour présumer le fait que la magie doit forcément être supérieure à tout ce que les pauvres Moldus ont essayé d'imaginer, ils ne considéreront jamais les alternatives, et il n'y a qu'un pas pour aller jusqu'à croire que les moldus eux-mêmes sont inférieurs. Si l'on enseigne tôt aux enfants sorciers ce qui a été accompli et ce que les moldus ont à nous offrir, cela aidera à réduire tous ces vieux préjugés.

-Je note que vous n'êtes pas assez naïve pour croire que cela résoudra tout.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, Severus, et j'ai parcouru un long chemin depuis la SALE. » Il étouffa un rire, et elle le regarda d'un air menaçant, complètement surprise qu'il en eut connaissance. « Je ne veux pas changer le monde, pas vraiment. Je suis devenue trop vieille pour cette phase idéaliste depuis longtemps. Mais c'est un point de départ, et ça en vaut la peine –ou ça en vaudra bientôt la peine. » Elle haussa les épaules, se calmant un peu. « Et pendant ce temps, je peux faire des recherches sur tout ce qui m'attire et prendre simplement du temps pour me reposer. Je n'ai pas toujours fait ça. J'ai pris un boulot au Ministère après mes ASPIC, en pensant que les choses allaient changer maintenant que V –le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner comment ce petit rêve fut mis en pièces, mais j'étais obstinée et j'ai refusé d'abandonner, jusqu'à ce que Minerva m'offre le poste de professeur d'Etude des Moldus il y a deux ans. J'ai décidé que je ferai plutôt ça.

-Et que pensez-vous de l'enseignement ?

-J'aime ça. Je suppose que ça fait une grande différence parce que mon sujet est une option. Les étudiants ne l'ont pas choisie à moins d'être vraiment intéressés, je n'ai donc pas à supporter les idiots dont vous vous plaignez tout le temps. Et je n'ai pas non plus eu à commencer avec des élèves qui m'avaient connue quand j'étais élève. Si je peux aussi réellement commencer à faire changer des choses, j'aurai presque tout ce que j'espérais.

-Que prévoyez-vous d'enseigner à ces jeunes Sang-purs plein de préjugés ? » demanda-t-il, ayant l'air vraiment curieux et sincèrement intéressé –ce que personne d'autre n'avait été.

« Le point de départ devra être les principes basiques. Des choses comme l'électricité et la science. Excepté Arthur Weasley, la plupart des sorciers ne sont pas intéressés, et le peu qui le sont s'y prennent désespérément mal et mélangent tout. La plupart des sorciers ne savent même pas comment le monde fonctionne –des choses telles que la gravité ou le contenu de l'air sont simplement considérés comme acquises. Ensuite, je veux parcourir l'histoire –beaucoup de personnages importants moldus étaient secrètement des sorcières ou des sorciers, mais beaucoup ne l'étaient pas. Tant de choses du passé ont eu tellement d'impact sur le monde sorcier sans que personne ne le remarque. Et il y a plusieurs raisons valables de les connaître. Si les sorciers en avaient su davantage à propos d'hommes comme Hitler, ils auraient pu ne pas être si empressés de suivre Grindelwald ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je veux leur apprendre comment survivre dans l'Angleterre moldue aussi –par rapport à l'argent, les coutumes, les lois. Encourager les étudiants plus âgés à apprendre à conduire, peut-être. Quelques uns de mes camarades de classe ne savaient même pas qu'il y avait une Reine d'Angleterre, vous saviez ça ? Et les ordinateurs ! La vie moldue est en train de devenir très informatisée en ce moment. La plupart des Sang-purs seraient totalement impuissants s'ils avaient à fuir le monde magique tout comme vous l'avez fait. Si les chasses aux sorcières revenaient maintenant, nous aurions tous de sérieux ennuis. Et l'histoire se répète toujours. »

Réalisant tout d'un coup qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop enthousiaste, Hermione s'arrêta de parler et le regarda, fébrile, se sentant embarrassée. Il y avait une lueur d'amusement sur son visage, mais ce n'était pas moqueur, il semblait plutôt vraiment impressionné. « Vous avez beaucoup réfléchi à ça.

-J'y ai pensé depuis ma première année » dit-elle. « En fait, essentiellement à cause de vous.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils. « De moi ?

-Ce casse-tête logique, qui gardait la Pierre Philosophale. J'avais fait ce genre de casse-tête pendant des années, mais Harry et Ron n'en avaient jamais entendu parler. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre d'énigme avant. Aucun Sang-pur ne l'avait fait. C'est ce qui en faisait une telle défense efficace. Ca m'a fait penser que parfois la magie n'était pas toujours le meilleur moyen. »

Ce qu'elle dit lui valut un autre demi-sourire. « Je base beaucoup de mes cours théoriques en Potions sur la chimie moldue » confia-t-il doucement. « Beaucoup de principes sont identiques. Et pour mes potions de guérison je fais tous les stocks de l'infirmerie parce que j'ai de meilleurs résultats, et j'ai de meilleurs résultats parce que j'ai modifié les recettes –dans beaucoup de cas, en utilisant des découvertes de la médecine moldue.

-Je ne savais pas, mais cela fait sens. Et puisque je vous en parle, j'ai travaillé sur mon futur programme. »

Severus leva un sourcil. « Ah oui ?

-Vous vous rappelez quand vous étiez à terre dans le laboratoire, en début d'année ? Vous disiez que vous ne pensiez pas le monde magique capable de produire un quelconque travail de qualité, que cela soit en musique, en art, en poésie, ou en prose.

-Avez-vous mémorisé toutes les conversations que nous avons eues ? » demanda-t-il avec une teinte d'amusement ennuyé dans la voix.

« Celles qui sont importantes, oui » répondit-elle vivement. « Vous aviez raison. Et le programme tel que je l'avais arrangé était un peu trop intensif. C'est pourquoi, de toutes les choses importantes, je veux encourager les élèves à jeter un œil à l'art, la musique et la littérature moldus. Ce serait d'une part une lumière de secours, quelque chose de différent, et ça leur donnerait d'autre part une idée de la culture moldue. Enfin, ça les encouragera à essayer de nouvelles choses. »

Il transféra son regard intense d'elle au mur, et resta silencieux un moment alors qu'il pensait à tout cela. Finalement, il la regarda de nouveau, une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et dit simplement : « Peut-être que vous ne pensiez pas changer le monde, Hermione, mais si ça marche… Vous ne le changerez pas seulement, vous le mettrez en feu. Changer ces vieilles attitudes pourrait être l'une des seules choses les plus importantes qui se passeront dans notre société. J'espère vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça. »

Surprise du ton inhabituel de sa voix, et luttant pour ne pas rougir ou pleurer de pur bonheur face à cette vindicte inattendue, elle sourit et répondit clairement : « Oh, vous le ferez. Je n'ai pas mis tant d'efforts à vous materner pour vous laisser partir maintenant, et j'aurai besoin de vous pour convaincre votre Maison. De plus, je prévois de vous emprunter quelques unes de vos musiques et de vos livres quand j'en aurai besoin.

Il crachota une ébauche de rire, pris au dépourvu. « Ah, vraiment ? Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

_Vous me devez quelques services. Je pourrais également réfléchir à quelques moyens de remboursement._ Résistant à l'envie de dire ça juste pour voir sa réaction, elle lui fit un large sourire. « Vous devez rejoindre la révolution, camarade. Pas seulement y assister, mais y prendre part. Si vous voulez bien m'aider, il y a beaucoup de choses que vous pourriez décrire en ce concerne 'vivre avec le meilleur des deux cultures'.

-Donc vous allez mettre en colère ma Maison, voler mes possessions, et me faire rembourser mes dettes en me forçant à faire des heures supplémentaires ? » demanda-t-il, amusé. « Vous, les Gryffondors, ne savez vraiment pas négocier.

-Cette Gryffondor en particulier est en train d'apprendre d'un Serpentard. J'apprends très vite. Laissez-moi le temps. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Il y a beaucoup de scènes importantes dans celui-là. Assurez-vous de l'avoir lu avec attention, nous reviendrons à presque tous les sujets abordés ici plus tard.

.

Notes de trad de Darksev :

_All By Myself_ est une chanson d'Eric Carmen de 1975. Il y eut plus de 500 000 exemplaires vendus, c'est devenu un standard. Aë : Vous avez vu Bridget Jones ?

« Touché » était en français dans le texte original, tout comme « de rigueur ». C'est qu'il aime le français ce Severus ! Aë : En fait 'touché' est un 'francicisme' (comme un anglicisme mais pour le français retrouvé en anglais, voyez ?) assez courant. Suivant les Etats américains, certains sont courants. De rigueur, en revanche, je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà croisé avant. Bref. Y a aussi 'connoisseur' très vieux français ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, apparemment Severus a l'air d'aller mieux ! C'est déjà ça ! Du coup maintenant je suppose que « l'excuse » pour qu'ils se voient, c'est son projet de cours… Sympa :D

.

Aë : Tu as reçu les 4 chapitres suivants ^^ Inutile donc de répondre ^^ Eheh

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un demi-sourire amusé qui ne dissimula en aucune manière la lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux –il avait pensé qu'elle dirait non. Même maintenant, il n'avait pas confiance en cette étrange amitié qui existait entre eux._ (Il est trop mignon ! ^^ Oui je sais, « mignon » n'est peut-être pas le meilleur terme, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai sous la main à cette heure)_

.

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, Granger ? Un peu de popcorn, peut-être ? »_ (Why not ? Après tout, elle est là pour un moment non ?)_

.

« Je pensais que seuls les Gryffondors persistaient à s'excuser pour des choses qui n'avaient rien à voir avec eux. »

Il rit rudement et grimaça. « Touché._ (L'élève commence à rattraper le maître :p)_

.

-Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien si c'est la meilleure insulte que vous pouvez trouver » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire, se détournant._ (J'avoue qu'on a connu mieux venant de lui)_

.

« Alors il est guéri maintenant ? » demanda Luna, intéressée. Elles s'étaient retrouvées pour une bonne vieille thérapie shopping-et-café, au milieu des vacances._ (Y'a rien de tel !)_

.

-Bien. Je suis contente pour toi.

-J'espère que les autres le seront.

-Ah ? » L'expression vague de Luna se durcit quelque peu._ (Je réédite : Ah ?)_

.

Apparemment, c'est un crime que je veuille parler de moi et de ce que je fais alors que je pourrais très bien seulement l'écouter parler de Quidditch. Ca me rappelle pourquoi nous avons rompus. _(Bon, ils sont toujours aussi étriqués d'esprit à ce que je vois)_

.

« Le Prince Charmant ?

-Ah, comme dans le conte moldu ? Non. Quelqu'un comme ça t'ennuierait parfaitement, et tu n'es pas le genre à avoir besoin d'être chouchoutée. Non… Tu as besoin de quelqu'un avec qui tu peux te disputer, quelqu'un qui peut te tenir tête. Un défi. _(Un Severus)_

.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien.

-Eh bien, c'est tout à fait convainquant. _(Je pense que « rien » est en fait « Ron » ^^)_

.

« Serait-ce osé de ma part de supposer que c'était Potter ou Weasley qui vous a autant mise en colère ? » s'enquit-il sèchement._ (Tiens, encore un qui pense ça bizarre… ^^)_

.

-Il est aussi subtil qu'avant, apparemment » murmura Severus._ (Si ce n'est plus)_

.

-Je ne souhaite pas particulièrement insulter vos amis –enfin, non, c'est un mensonge. _(Bien essayé cela dit) _

.

-J'aurais bien plus apprécié vous voir vous mettre en rogne contre un inoffensif élève de seconde année, mais ça aurait été terriblement pénible. _(Pour l'élève surtout ^^)_

.

« La danse est vraie, cependant, ainsi que l'étiquette. Et je _sais_ monter à cheval et escrimer. _(J'aimerai bien voir ça !)_

.

En fait, c'était bien plus simple –elle l'appréciait, et plus encore, il l'attirait. Tout ce qui s'était passé, c'est qu'elle avait simplement commencé à remarquer que c'était un homme._ (Et on dit d'elle qu'elle est intelligente… Hé ben bravo !)_

.

Il fallait aussi se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas eu de rendez-vous avec un homme depuis un an –presque deux, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. C'était très déprimant, mais elle n'avait pas souvent rencontré de nouvelles personnes ces jours-ci._ (Bienvenue au club !)_

.

-Ne serait-ce pas plutôt… Du gâchis ? Vous pourriez faire bien mieux. »_ (Houla ! Serait-ce un compliment ?)_


	14. Chapter 14

Note de Loten : Mince, le temps passe vite. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions si loin dans l'histoire.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 13 :

.

« L'opposé de la solitude n'est pas la camaraderie. C'est l'intimité. » - Richard Bach.

.

oOo

.

Les examens leur tombèrent dessus bien trop tôt. Hermione surveillait un grand nombre d'entre eux, pour donner aux professeurs à temps plein un peu de temps pour respirer. Severus n'avait pas ce luxe, puisqu'il devait être disponible pendant toutes les épreuves pratiques de Potions. Personne d'autre ne surveillait les examens de sa propre matière, mais une fois de plus, aucune autre matière n'était encline à produire des explosions si des élèves paniquaient. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne le voyait pas autant qu'avant, mais comme elle était également occupée, elle n'était pas très affectée. Elle commençait presque à appréhender les vacances d'été, en revanche. Ses amis seraient occupés, et elle doutait qu'ils seraient moins agaçants qu'ils ne l'avaient été à Pâques. Elle s'attendait finalement à passer la pause terrée dans son petit appartement à essayer de ne pas cuir dans son jus ni de s'effondrer de pur ennui.

« Avez-vous des plans pour l'été, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle paresseusement, une chaude après-midi, quelques jours avant la fin d'année. Ils étaient encore à l'extérieur. Même dans les cachots, il faisait trop chaud pour être complètement à l'aise à l'intérieur.

« Pas vraiment » répondit-il, portant davantage attention à allumer sa cigarette qu'à la question. « La caravane aura probablement besoin de quelques réparations, mais c'est tout. J'ai eu assez de voyages pour un moment. Et vous ?

-Non. Je pourrais partir, mais Luna est occupée, et je ne pense pas que je pourrais tolérer quelqu'un d'autre pendant plus d'un jour. J'irai sûrement rendre visite à quelques personnes, mais excepté ça, non. Peut-être que j'essaierai de penser à un nouveau sujet pour commencer des recherches… Vous en prévoyez de nouvelles ?

-A un moment donné, je pensais essayer de développer une meilleure potion pour traiter les cicatrices » dit-il d'un air pensif. « J'avais utilisé un produit Moldu, » il fit un bref demi-sourire, « mais contre des cicatrices causées par des sorts ou des créatures magiques les effets sont limités, et je suis sûr qu'il y a une meilleure alternative.

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas seulement pour les cicatrices sur votre cou » dit-elle doucement, se rappelant des cicatrices qu'elle avait remarquées sur ses bras l'été dernier, ou quand il remontait ses manches pour travailler au laboratoire.

« Non. Il y en a plein d'autres. » Il haussa les épaules et exhala un mince panache de fumée, le regardant se dissiper dans le crépuscule. « Aucune d'entre elles ne fait mal. Mais la peau est tendue, et ça peut être gênant.

-Je sais. »

Il la fixa un moment, la question aux bords des lèvres, avant de décider que ce n'était vraiment pas ses affaires et de détourner le regard. Elle envisagea brièvement de lui dire, mais décida de ne pas le faire maintenant. Ce n'était pas un problème en tant que tel, c'était sa seule cicatrice, mais la conversation serait moins gaie, et elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça. De plus, elle pensa que c'était un peu trop personnel pour qu'il soit à l'aise, et s'il décidait de lui rendre la pareille elle était certaine qu'elle ne voulait vraiment rien savoir sur ses cicatrices. Pas encore, tout du moins.

« Alors c'est le projet dont vous allez vous occuper, l'année prochaine » dit-elle clairement, pour se distraire autant que lui.

« Vous allez encore insister pour me harceler ?

-Allons, allons, ne soyez pas désagréable, Severus. Admettez-le, je fus assez utile et pas totalement agaçante. »

Il grogna vaguement en guise de réponse, et elle eut du mal à retenir un sourire, ce qui l'aurait uniquement renfrogné. Encore une nouvelle découverte par rapport à lui, se dit-elle. Cela lui avait donné au moins une certaine immunité contre l'air menaçant qui, autrefois, l'aurait faite fuir.

.

oOo

.

Le dernier jour du trimestre afficha le chaos habituel. Finalement, tous les élèves furent partis, et les professeurs se tinrent dans le hall d'entrée en échangeant des soupirs de soulagement avant de ramasser leurs possessions et de partir à leur tour. Hermione marcha vers les grilles avec Severus, en silence, n'ayant, pour la première fois, aucune hâte d'être en vacances. Il ne semblait pas non plus être de bonne humeur, en dépit de son triomphe, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Serpentard avait péniblement remonté sa place de quatrième à deuxième dans la coupe des quatre Maisons.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Ils étaient parmi les derniers à partir, et le calme imperturbable des terres les entourait.

Il expira lourdement. « Je n'ai jamais aimé retourner à la maison pour l'été » dit-il catégoriquement. « Même si l'école était la plupart du temps un enfer, c'était toujours mieux que d'être chez moi. »

C'était un choix cornélien, se dit Hermione : faire face à des tyrans d'un côté et à un père abusif d'un autre côté. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait aucune _preuve_ que son père le maltraitait, mais cela avait été largement insinué par plusieurs sources, et si elle n'avait besoin d'aucune preuve du tout puisque c'était écrit dans son regard en ce moment même. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, elle ajusta sa prise sur le panier de Pattenrond et toucha brièvement son bras avant de retirer sa main. Il n'avait pas _tout à fait_ tressailli sous son toucher, mais elle supposait que c'était seulement parce qu'il avait fait un effort pour ne pas le faire.

« Et quand vous aviez seize ans… » dit-elle maladroitement, en se rappelant de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il acquiesça, davantage en signe d'aveu que d'accord. « Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que vous le pensez, ou que ça aurait pu l'être. Je… Je ne me suis pas vraiment soucié du fait qu'ils soient morts. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je n'ai rien ressenti pour ma mère en y réfléchissant. J'aurais ressenti plus de choses si j'avais regardé le corps d'un étranger. Et en ce qui concerne mon père… » Il fit une pause et ses lèvres se tordirent en un petit rictus. « Ma première réaction fut d'être en colère. » Sa voix baissa de volume et une obscure forme de douleur se faufila dans ses yeux. « J'avais prévu de le tuer moi-même. J'avais toujours la foutue potion dans ma malle. J'avais travaillé dessus pendant tout le trimestre. Et le bâtard a triché en mourant avant. »

Elle savait qu'il disait cela principalement pour être choquant. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que ce n'était pas vrai. Bizarrement, Hermione pensa qu'elle était reconnaissante pour ce rappel, de ce que cet homme était capable de faire. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se construise une image fantasmée de lui dans sa tête, de le mettre sur un piédestal. Et, encore plus curieusement, l'histoire ne la dérangeait pas autant qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le faire. A l'époque, Severus avait seize ans. Il venait juste de perdre sa meilleure amie (ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit quand il lui avait parlé pour la première fois de ses parents, mais c'était le même été que celui de l'incident qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine, en bas du lac). En fait, il avait perdu sa _seule_ amie. Il était isolé, blessé, en colère et seul, et il retournait à des semaines d'abus et de tristesse sans espoir de s'échapper même pour quelques heures. Mais il n'avait pas été brisé. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait vraiment réalisé ses plans. De plus, en le regardant, elle estima qu'il n'y croyait pas non plus. Quelques années plus tard l'histoire aurait été très différente, bien sûr, et maintenant il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Mais à ce moment-là ? Non.

« Parfois les choses ne se déroulent pas comme prévu » dit-elle finalement. « Mais parfois si. »

Semblant un peu perplexe face à sa réaction, Severus fit de son mieux pour ricaner. « Si vous me citez Mick Jagger, je le jure, je vais vous jeter un sort.

-Accordez-moi un peu de crédit. J'ai de meilleurs goûts que ça. Et nous savons tous les deux que vous n'auriez pas pu le faire, pas à ce moment-là. Je peux croire que vous lui auriez jeté un sort, dans le feu de l'action, mais je ne crois pas que vous étiez alors capable d'un meurtre prémédité, ou vous l'auriez déjà fait.

-Ne soyez pas naïve.

-Je ne le suis pas. Je suis honnête, et vous le savez. Maintenant, je sais que vous l'auriez fait, si vraiment vous n'aviez pas d'autre alternative, et je peux croire que vous n'auriez pas ressenti grand-chose. Mais vous n'auriez pas pu à cette époque, et même maintenant vous ne le feriez pas par pur plaisir. »

Il refusait de croiser son regard, alors qu'ils se tenaient face à face au soleil. « Hermione, ne faites pas l'erreur de penser que vous savez quoique que ce soit sur ce que je suis capable de faire. J'ai vu et fait plus que vous pouvez l'imaginer, et vous ne me connaissez pas aussi bien que vous le pensez.

-Peut-être pas » répondit-elle, toujours aussi incroyablement calme. « Mais je m'en rapproche. » Elle tendit le bras, et toucha le sien gentiment, ignorant sa réaction, car il tressaillit par réflexe, et lui sourit. « Passez un bon été, Severus, et je vous vois en septembre. » Raffermissant sa prise sur le panier de Pattenrond, elle se retourna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, en sentant ses yeux sur elle alors qu'elle se concentrait.

Dans la fraction de seconde où elle transplanait, alors que le monde tournoyait à lui donner le vertige devant ses yeux, elle entendit au loin sa voix soupirer : « Septembre. »

.

oOo

.

L'été ne commença pas sous de bons auspices. Luna était partie chasser une étrange et, Hermione l'espérait, imaginaire créature au Portugal, Harry et Ginny étaient rentrés dans une de leurs phases agaçantes et écœurantes où ils ignoraient tout le monde exceptés eux-mêmes (elle soupçonnait Ginny d'être encore enceinte, et si non, qu'elle le serait probablement bientôt) et tous les autres semblaient trop occupés pour parler. Tous. Ou pour se voir pour boire un verre, ou pour manger. Ou même pour répondre à une lettre. Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi seule, frustrée, isolée et ennuyée depuis… Eh bien, depuis l'été dernier, en fait, jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine rencontre à la Waterloo Station transforme totalement sa vie.

Et ceci, soupçonna Hermione, était la réelle raison pour laquelle elle se sentait si irritable à présent. Il lui manquait, aussi désobligeant, agaçant et désagréable qu'il puisse être. Au moins il voulait lui parler, et l'écouter quand elle parlait, quel que soit sa propre opinion du sujet. Et le temps n'aidait pas. Une terrible canicule avait débarqué et il faisait trop chaud pour bouger, et presque trop chaud pour penser. Et ce foutu ventilateur était cassé. Son appartement était un four, quel que soit le nombre de sortilèges de refroidissement qu'elle tentait.

Agacée par tout et de mauvaise humeur, elle s'affala lourdement sur une chaise et prit son téléphone mobile, faisant défiler son répertoire dans l'espoir de trouver un ami oublié –de préférence un qui vive quelque part où il y avait de l'air conditionné. Elle fit chou blanc, mais le dernier nom lui fit froncer les sourcils –elle avait oublié qu'elle avait le numéro de Severus, bien que pour égard pour son intimité elle l'avait classé en tant que S. Impulsivement, elle lui envoya un message.

_Bon, mon été est une vraie merde jusqu'ici. Et le vôtre ?_

C'était une perte de temps d'envoyer des messages à n'importe lequel de ses amis, vraiment –même Harry n'avait jamais prit le coup pour ça. Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, et fut surprise que son téléphone bipe seulement une petite minute plus tard.

_Vous me brisez le cœur._

Fixant l'écran, elle sentit un sourire s'installer sur son visage.

_Je suis une briseuse de cœur ? Flatteur. Est-ce que tous les Serpentards ont une langue d'argent ?_ répondit-elle.

La réponse fut presque instantanée : _Oui. Fourchue, naturellement._

Cela valut un rire faible mais ravi tandis qu'elle composait à la hâte sa réponse. Elle rejeta sa première version –commencer à flirter serait trop simple, et c'était une mauvaise idée à bien des niveaux, sans mentionner le fait qu'il en aurait ri à en être malade. _Eh bien, avoir le sang froid serait utile dans cette chaleur._

Sa réponse vint aussi rapidement qu'avant. Il était manifestement assez familier avec les sms pour écrire des messages rapidement sans recourir au massacre de mots. _Vous êtes en train de discuter du temps ? Vous êtes terriblement Anglaise._

_Ainsi, je suis patriotique. Mais sérieusement, votre terrain doit être une fournaise._

Il fallut un peu plus de temps pour qu'arrive sa réponse cette fois-ci. _Si c'est une tentative pour obtenir une invitation à venir voir vous-même, vous devriez vraiment travailler votre subtilité, Gryffondor._

_Vous connaissez mes amis. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de subtilité ?_

_Excellent point. Vous devriez pourtant trouver utile un certain degré de subtilité maintenant que vous êtes en plus illustre compagnie._

Hermione sourit, se demandant brièvement ce que son correcteur automatique lui avait suggéré. Son vocabulaire n'était pas vraiment ce que les fabricants de téléphone avaient eu en tête. Prenant un moment pour réfléchir à ses messages, elle réalisa qu'il avait raison et qu'elle avait essayé de se faire inviter à la caravane. Elle réalisa également que bien qu'il n'ait pas dit oui, il n'avait pas non plus dit non. Et, clairement, il s'ennuyait autant qu'elle. Prenant sa décision, elle envoya sa réponse. _Je vais sans doute contracter la perfidie par une exposition plus fréquente à la susdite illustre compagnie._ Une fois qu'elle l'eut envoyé, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer, et pour se rappeler du point de Transplanage qu'elle utilisait avant.

Son téléphone bipa encore alors qu'elle fermait sa porte à clé. _Vous en parlez comme d'une maladie._

_C'en est une. Une affection complexe et imprévisible avec plusieurs symptômes et, pourtant, sans traitement efficace. Mes recherches sont en cours _répondit-elle, avant d'enfouir son téléphone dans sa poche et de se concentrer.

Quand le monde cessa de tourner, elle était au bord d'un terrain proche de la route menant au terrain de la caravane. Elle étouffait autant de chaud ici qu'à la maison, en dépit du fait qu'elle était près de la mer, loin de l'intérieur des terres. Tandis qu'elle commençait à marcher, son téléphone sonna encore, et elle lu le message en marchant. _Ca semble sérieux. Des théories sur la cause ?_

C'était probablement la conversation la plus irréelle qu'elle ait jamais eue avec quelqu'un, décida-t-elle, envisageant plusieurs réponses possibles, alors qu'elle marchait sur le terrain et se dirigeait vers son van. _Plusieurs théories, mais pas de preuves solides. Le sujet a une tendance à être un con narquois et peu coopératif. Le progrès est lent._

Elle était assez proche pour entendre le bip de son téléphone quand le message arriva, et elle cligna des yeux en voyant le van. Il avait installé un hamac entre la caravane et sa jeep, plus bas que ce qui était courant pour un hamac, et était étalé dedans avec un bras enroulé derrière sa tête et son téléphone dans l'autre main. Il sourit légèrement en lisant le message avant de presser rapidement des boutons. Le léger bruit de la radio flottait dans l'air à travers la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Hermione essaya d'étouffer le son de l'alerte qui annonçait un message sur son téléphone puisque sa réponse arrivait, bien qu'elle ait moins de réussite pour réprimer son rire en le lisant. _J'ai toute confiance en votre insupportable obstination. Même si vos amis n'ont jamais rien exigé d'autre qu'une approche brutale, il y a toujours de l'espoir pour vous._

« Ce n'était pas très gentil » dit-elle tout haut en marchant vers lui. Il avait regardé autour de lui quand elle avait rit et ne semblait pas surpris de la voir. Apparemment elle avait correctement interprété le message.

« Mais vrai » répondit-il en remuant un peu pour mettre le téléphone dans sa poche. Son apparence la choqua, puisque elle avait commencé à se réhabituer à le voir en robes et tenues plus formelles. Il portait un jean décousu, une pâle chemise grise qui était seulement à demi-boutonnée, et il était pieds nus.

« Ce n'est pas un peu bas pour un hamac ? » demanda-t-elle, baissant son regard vers lui. Le col ouvert de la chemise montrait le collier yin-yang qu'elle lui avait offert en janvier (pour autant qu'elle sache, il ne l'avait jamais enlevé, ce qui était plutôt mignon). Il laissait voir également un morceau de cicatrice et un aperçu de poils noirs qu'elle essayait de ne pas regarder.

« Pensez-vous honnêtement que je pourrais entrer et sortir d'un hamac normal avec ma jambe ? » l'interrogea-t-il, s'abritant les yeux de la main pour la regarder. Il semblait fatigué. « Même ça m'est délicat.

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, pourquoi vouloir y entrer ?

-Comme vous l'avez précisément conjecturé, le terrain est une fournaise, presque littéralement » répondit-il d'un ton las. « J'ai dormi ici en fait la nuit dernière, dehors. Enfin, je me suis couché et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

-Vous m'en direz tant » convint-elle, apercevant une chaise de terrasse abandonnée près d'une autre caravane à proximité et se servant nonchalamment. S'affalant sans élégance à côté de lui, elle essuya son visage. « Mon ventilateur est cassé. Je ne peux pas rester dans mon appartement plus longtemps : je fondrais.

-Comment s'en sort la boule de poils ?

-Oh, Pattenrond va bien. Il dort dans la baignoire avec le robinet qui goutte sur son dos de temps en temps. Et j'ai mis des glaçons dans son bol d'eau. Il va mieux que moi. Je lui dirai que vous lui avez demandé des nouvelles quand même » ajouta-t-elle, tentant le sarcasme.

Il grogna doucement en retour, et après un moment changea de position. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les plissa quand elle le vit lever sa baguette. Un moment plus tard, deux bouteilles flottèrent par la fenêtre ouverte de la caravane et volèrent vers lui. « Severus ! Et tous les moldus ?

-Avec ce temps, ils penseront que c'était un mirage » répondit-il. « De toutes façons, ils sont tous à la plage à se cramer au dernier degré en essayant d'ignorer les incessantes et interminables jérémiades de leurs enfants. » Il lui remit une des bouteilles, et elle tint un moment le verre froid avant de l'ouvrir. Cela s'avéra être une limonade trouble, très froide, à un point presque choquant, et dans mélange parfait de sucré et d'amer.

« Parfait. Merci. » Elle étudia la bouteille, qui ressemblait plus à une bouteille de bière qu'à autre chose, et n'avait pas de marque. « Fait maison ?

-En effet.

-Vous vous ennuyiez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il fait si chaud que je pense que la télévision pourrait fondre, pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit à regarder. Je n'ai pas osé allumer l'ordinateur au cas où il surchaufferait. Et je ne peux pas me concentrer assez pour lire. Ca ne laisse pas beaucoup d'options.

-Je connais ce sentiment. » Elle retomba dans le silence, savourant la douce musique et la boisson fraîche, le regardant d'un air absent. Il avait même une cicatrice sur le dessous du pied gauche, vit-elle, une coupure en dents de scie comme s'il avait marché sur du verre brisé. Sa chemise commençait à coller à sa peau, et ses cheveux semblaient humides. Elle doutait pouvoir avoir meilleure allure. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi indomptables qu'à l'accoutumée, mais ils avaient une tendance à friser dans d'extrêmes conditions climatiques, et même en jean coupé et en débardeur elle avait trop chaud. « Merlin, c'est de la folie. Je pensais que le réchauffement climatique était censé se faire graduellement. »

Il expira un petit rire en réponse et sirota sa limonade. « Prenez une douche froide, si vous le souhaitez » offrit-il, ne prenant pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. « Je ne paie pas pour l'eau, le réservoir a un sortilège de recharge permanente, donc vous pouvez en prendre une aussi longue que vous voulez.

-Ca a l'air… Très tentant » admit-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements avec moi… » Il y avait toujours des sortilèges de nettoyage, mais elle ne serait jamais une bonne ménagère. Les sorts domestiques l'ennuyaient.

« Chambre, le second tiroir du bas. Vous pouvez emprunter un tee-shirt. Si vous voulez.

-Je… » Elle hésita, sentant la chaleur pratiquement suffocante l'envelopper, et changea d'avis. « J'ai trop chaud pour être polie. Merci.

-Servez-vous » répondit-il vaguement.

.

oOo

.

L'intérieur de la caravane était insupportablement chaud. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, étant donné que c'était pour l'essentiel une longue boîte de métal parquée majoritairement en plein soleil. Les portes des deux extrémités étaient ouvertes, ainsi que les portes intérieures et toutes les fenêtres, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre courant d'air. Avec précautions, elle entra dans sa chambre, trouva le tiroir et analysa les tee-shirts, se demandant brièvement combien coûtait à cet homme si privé de lui permettre de s'immiscer si loin dans son monde. Tous les tee-shirts qu'elle trouvait seraient bien trop grands, mais elle en choisit finalement un bleu-gris délavé avec une feuille blanche de palmier sur le devant qui n'était pas moche. Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas tellement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et elle doutait qu'il l'ait un jour porté. Résistant fermement à l'envie de regarder dans ses autres tiroirs pendant qu'elle était là –il lui faisait confiance, et elle n'allait pas le trahir– elle se rendit dans la petite salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de verrou sur la porte. Une fois encore, ce n'était pas surprenant, puisqu'il vivait seul –elle fermait à clé sa propre salle de bain seulement par habitude, et la moitié du temps elle oubliait. Un sortilège de verrouillage la ferait se sentir mieux, mais ce serait aussi terriblement insultant –_et soyons honnêtes, Hermione, est-ce que tu te plaindrais vraiment s'il entrait ?_ Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Des toilettes, un tout petit lavabo, une cabine de douche. Une étagère dans la douche soutenait une bouteille de shampoing, un gant de toilette et une bouteille de gel douche. Sur une étagère voisine à l'évier se trouvait une bombe de mousse à raser, un rasoir, une tasse avec un tube de dentifrice et une brosse à dents. Une étagère, en-dessous, soutenait une brosse à cheveux, un déodorant et un savon. Il y avait une tringle sous la petite fenêtre en verre dépoli avec deux serviettes accrochées dessus. C'était horriblement minimal et impersonnel, mais une fois encore, c'était une salle de bain. A quoi d'autre s'attendait-elle ?

Vaguement amusée par sa rêvasserie, Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la douche. Le premier contact avec l'eau froide lui fit presque mal, mais après un moment son corps commença à se refroidir et elle se détendit, se tournant pour inspecter les flacons sur l'étagère. Le shampoing était aux herbes, et d'après l'odeur, ce devait être de vraies herbes qui jusque là poussaient dans le coin, ce qui signifiait probablement qu'il l'avait fait lui-même. Le gel douche était fruité. Elle utilisa les deux, soulagée de ne plus se sentir moite et mal-à-l'aise, et elle apprécia la chance de s'attarder sous la douche sans avoir à s'inquiéter du coût –sa facture d'eau avait récemment grimpé.

Quand elle s'habilla finalement et sortit avec la serviette humide, l'air commençait enfin à se refroidir tandis que les ombres s'allongeaient. Le hamac n'était plus au soleil, et Severus s'était endormi. Abandonnant ses tongs dans un souci de discrétion, elle suspendit les serviettes aussi silencieusement que possible, ne voulant pas le réveiller, puis s'assit sur les marches et le regarda dormir, fascinée par le fait d'entrevoir de lui un côté plus vulnérable.

Il paraissait plus jeune, endormi. La majorité de la tension de son visage avait disparu, certains de ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Il était cependant bon de garder à l'esprit qu'il était toujours dangereux. Sa baguette était à sa portée et elle avait vu à quel point ses réflexes étaient bons. Elle doutait qu'il soit le genre de personne à dormir d'un sommeil lourd. Il ne ronflait pas non plus, ce qui, pour autant qu'elle sache, le rendait unique parmi ses amis mâles –et parmi quelques unes de ses amies, d'ailleurs.

Après un bout de temps, ses yeux se mirent à bouger sous ses paupières fermées, et elle se demanda ce à quoi il était en train de rêver. Elle espérait que ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars, mais soupçonna trop en demander. Il commença à tressauter un peu, aussi –pas à lutter dans son sommeil, mais plutôt à s'agiter comme un chaton, bien qu'elle décida avec un petit sourire de ne jamais, jamais exprimer cette comparaison en particulier en sa présence. En le regardant, elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'était cette humidité sur son visage ? Peut-être qu'il était sujet à des sueurs nocturnes. Cela se produisait pendant des cauchemars parfois… Cette pensée s'évanouit quand elle se pencha pour avoir une meilleure vue et réalisa ce que c'était vraiment.

Il pleurait. Silencieusement. Dans son sommeil.

Hermione le regarda pendant un long moment, se demandant si elle devait le réveiller. Il ne semblait pas avoir de cauchemars. Les mouvements de ses yeux étaient très lents, et les tressaillements occasionnels n'étaient pas vilains, sa respiration était profonde, et même régulière. Elle eut l'horrible sentiment que c'était quelque chose d'habituel pour lui. _Peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'il s'en ait sorti pendant toutes ces années,_ songea-t-elle. _C'est une espèce d'exutoire, et sans ça il serait devenu fou. Peut-être qu'il s'abandonne un peu lorsqu'il dort._ Elle se demanda s'il était au courant, et se dit que non. Il n'aurait jamais relâché assez sa garde pour s'endormir à un endroit où quelqu'un pourrait le voir, s'il savait révéler ainsi quelque chose d'un peu personnel. Cela signifiait sans doute qu'il ne s'endormait que rarement, voire jamais, avec de la compagnie…

Elle n'était pas sûre du temps passé, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le flot de ces larmes silencieuses ne diminue et s'arrête. Severus soupira, remua pour changer de côté, et se détendit encore, tous ses mouvements cessant car il passait une fois de plus à un sommeil plus profond. Le mouvement avait un peu entraîné l'ouverture de son tee-shirt. Elle pouvait maintenant voir les poils noirs de son torse, une cicatrice y traçant un sillon, et une légère forme de muscle. Cela aurait pu la troubler si elle n'avait pas été si occupée à réfléchir à propos des larmes précédentes. Finalement, elle s'aperçut qu'il serait furieux s'il se réveillait et la trouvait en train de le regarder, et elle fit venir un livre, se limitant à un rapide coup d'œil sur lui à chaque bas de page.

.

oOo

.

Même son réveil lui donna un autre aperçu de lui. Tout le monde, d'après son expérience –les amis, la famille, les amants– prenait au moins quelques secondes pour s'orienter en se réveillant alors que son cerveau enregistrait qui il était et où il était. Pas Severus. Il passa du sommeil à l'éveil complet sans passer apparemment par une quelconque étape intermédiaire. Un instant il dormait paisiblement, un instant plus tard il était assis, ses yeux alertes et sa baguette en main –un réflexe automatique, supposa-t-elle. La remarquant, il se détendit légèrement et glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture. « Bonsoir » remarqua-t-il, semblant un peu gêné.

« Bonsoir » répondit-elle en souriant. « Vous vous sentez mieux ? Apparemment, vous en aviez besoin.

-Humm » murmura-t-il évasivement en réponse. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez toujours là. Même d'après mes normes, je ne peux pas croire être particulièrement de bonne compagnie.

-Oh, je ne sais pas… J'ai enduré pire » dit-elle aussi sarcastiquement qu'elle en était capable. « Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ronfliez ou autre. C'était très paisible, vraiment. De plus, il aurait été impoli de simplement utiliser votre douche et de partir.

-Si vous le dites. » Il se souleva lentement en dehors du hamac et se leva pour s'étirer.

« Je le dis. Merci de me prêter le tee-shirt. »

Il lui lança un regard en grimpant les marches de la caravane, la dépassant pour atteindre la salle de bain. Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe en passant : « Il vous va mieux qu'à moi. », et elle en fit presque tomber son livre, choquée, le regardant fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de la salle de bain se fermer.

_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ Elle sentit un autre frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle songeait que quel que soit cette étrange attirance, elle semblait réciproque. C'était un développement inattendu. En y repensant, cela faisait sens –il avait moins d'amis qu'elle (en fait, il semblait n'en avoir aucun, excepté elle) et la seule femme ayant un peu près le même âge que lui à Poudlard ne devait même pas faire attention à lui –mais elle n'était pas encore complètement habituée à la notion que les hommes pouvaient la trouver attirante, même avec les preuves accumulées pendant des années et le confirmant.

Un nombre important de petits signes, qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient passés inaperçus, lui venaient à présent à l'esprit. Depuis environ les deux derniers mois –depuis un peu avant Pâques, en fait– il avait parut légèrement différent. Elle l'avait vu la regarder quelques fois intentionnellement, avec une expression curieusement troublée qu'elle n'avait pas prise en compte, comme ses habituelles expressions menaçantes, et il n'avait pas semblé savoir comment se comporter avec elle – un jour il pouvait faire de vrais efforts pour être moins hostile et plus courtois, et le jour suivant il était plus distant que jamais, oscillant entre les deux extrêmes comme si les mois précédents d'amitié tranquille n'avaient pas existé.

_Bon. C'était… Inattendu_. Réfléchissant toujours, il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il paraissait passer beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bain, tout bien considéré. Se remémorant son expression quand il était passé à côté d'elle, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'avait certainement pas voulu le dire à voix haute, et qu'il s'était probablement parfaitement mis tout seul dans l'embarras. Son expression fermée et réservée, quand il réapparut enfin, le confirma. Elle estima qu'il était de bonne augure de prétendre ne pas avoir entendu, et de faire semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le mélange bizarre de soulagement et d'autre chose dans ses yeux.

.

oOo

.

C'était une semaine auparavant. Pour diverses raisons, elle avait depuis passé la majeure partie de ses journées devant la caravane. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile que ça en soi. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air entre eux deux à présent, mais ce n'était pas de la tension, plutôt… Une prise de conscience. Et si elle pouvait sentir cette chose, se dit Hermione, alors Severus, le maître de l'espionnage, le pouvait certainement. Aucun des deux ne l'avait encore montré ouvertement, mais elle sentait qu'il y avait une certaine fatalité dans cela. Tôt ou tard, ils devraient admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, entre eux.

Mais pour le moment, la canicule se manifestait avec la même violence, et il était plus facile de l'ignorer et de simplement apprécier passer du temps ensemble. Il passait la plupart du temps à cuisiner, principalement pour avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle apprit que plus un plat en particulier était exotique, et plus il reflétait son niveau d'ennui. La caravane était si chaude de toute façon que cuisiner ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, bien qu'en général, le fait qu'ils ne mangent pas avant la tombée de la nuit apportait un peu de soulagement. A sa grande confusion, elle s'était endormie aussi, somnolant tout le matin. Tout ce qu'avait dit Severus quand elle essaya de s'excuser était que ce retour des choses était équitable, et il ajouta avec un sourire malicieux : « Et ce n'est pas comme si vous ronfliez. »

Ils regardaient des films, lisaient, ou parlaient. Sa collection de films (il avait juste commencé à évoluer vers les DVDs) était tout aussi étrange et variée que sa musique, et finalement elle l'interrogea sur le sujet.

« Ce n'est pas un choix conscient » répondit-il d'un ton absent. « Je n'avais pas d'argent pendant un long moment. La plupart de mes films et de mes cds viennent de boutiques de bienfaisance et de ventes de particuliers. Ainsi que pour la plupart de mes livres, d'ailleurs. J'avais aussi des problèmes de concentration, pendant un moment, et c'était plus facile si j'avais un large éventail de genres disponible.

-D'accord.

-C'est mon tour pour les questions, je présume ? » C'était presque devenu un jeu, d'une étrange manière, de se rendre la balle chacun son tour pour poser des questions au hasard et hors de propos avec ce qu'avait demandé l'autre avant, sautant de sujet en sujet.

« Allez-y.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Quoi ? » Se redressant –il lui avait donnée le hamac et s'était emparé d'un transat qu'il avait certainement volé à une caravane voisine– Hermione le regarda fixement. Il lui rendait son regard avec sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Hermione ? » répéta-t-il simplement. « Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous rêviez de passer vos vacances d'été entières à me regarder clopiner pour entrer et sortir de ma caravane cabossée et surchauffée, et à vous disputer sur _le_ _Parrain_. Vous pourriez faire de bien meilleures choses. »

Se renfonçant dans le hamac, elle examina la question, profitant de ses filtres spéciaux pour le langage-de-Severus qu'elle avait développés cette année. « Je n'ai pas d'agenda caché, je ne travaille sur rien, et ce n'est pas par pitié. »

Il parut presque frustré, triturant un bout effiloché de son jean. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé. » Ce qui n'était pas pareil que _Je vous crois_, remarqua-t-elle.

« Parce que… » Hermione hésita, le regardant. Se rappelant des fois où il s'était ouvert à elle, même rien qu'un peu, et des fois où il avait montré qu'il lui faisait confiance (jusqu'à un certain point, au moins certainement plus qu'il ne faisait confiance à n'importe qui d'autre), quelque chose se brisa en elle, et elle lui dit la vérité absolue. « Parce que je suis seule, et que j'apprécie votre compagnie. »

Il cligna des yeux, son expression allant de frustrée à surprise, puis à une calme neutralité qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre signifiait qu'il écoutait sans émettre de jugement. Elle prit une inspiration, et commença à parler lentement, soulagée de finalement pourvoir le dire à quelqu'un.

« Tout le monde pense que je suis populaire. Héroïne de guerre, membre du célèbre Trio d'Or, professeur à la plus célèbre école du monde, une des plus célèbres sorcières du monde. C'est un mensonge, tout ça. Ma 'célébrité' est basée sur la presse, qui me déteste en grande majorité, qui débat indéfiniment sur l'identité de la personne avec qui j'ai couché ou avec qui je suis censée coucher ou avec qui je vais coucher prochainement. La seule famille qu'il me reste sont mes parents, et ils ne refusent pas seulement de me parler : je ne sais même pas où ils sont ou bien s'ils sont encore vivants. Mes collègues de travail… Ils sont adorables, pour la plupart, mais ils ont aussi été mes _professeurs_, et le gouffre générationnel rend cela difficile. Il y a eut tant d'histoires avec eux que c'est difficile d'être juste amis, et je n'ai pas grand-chose en commun avec aucun d'entre eux de toute façon. Le seul à qui je peux vraiment parler est Neville, et il a sa propre vie.

Et en ce qui concerne mes amis, je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. Ca a toujours été Harry et Ron, vraiment, et Neville, et plus tard il y a eu Ginny et Luna. Ces jours-ci… Eh bien. Je sais que l'amitié dans une école avec internat est un peu insolite, nous compensons tous le fait d'être séparés de chez nous et de notre famille. Je sais que les choses allaient forcément changer une fois que nous serions partis. Mais… Maintenant ils n'ont plus besoin de copier sur moi pour leur devoir, et parfois c'est comme si je ne servais plus à rien, comme si l'effort n'en valait pas la peine. Quand nous nous voyons, qu'importe que j'essaye de parler de quelque chose qui se passe dans ma vie, ça ne semble pas important. J'ai l'habitude d'avoir le sentiment de ne pas valoir la peine d'être écoutée, et je déteste cela. Mais qu'importe ce que j'essaye de leur dire, j'ai l'impression d'exagérer. Luna est la seule à qui je peux parler comme avant, parce que les lois habituelles ne s'appliquent pas à elle, mais je ne la vois pas très souvent et il y a des choses qu'elle ne comprendra pas, bien qu'elle ait tenté de le faire. Elle est une bonne amie, mais nous sommes vraiment différentes.

Je… Suis très seule, parfois. Avant l'année dernière, je pouvais passer des jours sans parler à personne. A moins que Pattenrond ne compte, mais les mauvais jours je pense que même lui en a marre de m'écouter. Mais avec vous, c'est… Différent. Je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir surveiller ce que je dis pour vous parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je devais surveiller mes mots avec vous. Nous apprécions beaucoup de choses identiques, et c'est merveilleux de pouvoir parler de… Philosophie, ou de l'évolution des attitudes face à la Métamorphose au quatorzième siècle, ou d'Arithmanciens célèbres, sans que j'ai l'impression d'être –un rat de bibliothèque, ou ennuyante. Et même quand nous parlons d'une chose, pour laquelle, je pense, vous n'avez pas d'intérêt particulier, vous êtes assez poli pour écouter. Quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur quelque chose, vous ne supposez pas tout de suite que je dois avoir tort. Vous êtes prêt à écouter mon raisonnement. Quand on a parlé de mon travail et de ce que je veux enseigner, avant la fin du trimestre –vous êtes la première personne qui ait vraiment été intéressée par mes projets, mes rêves. Oh, mes autres amis m'ont soutenue, de leur façon, mais ils ne s'y intéressaient pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse ou pas, mais vous avez montré un intérêt. Quand vous me demandez ce qu'il se passe, je sais que vous allez vraiment écouter ma réponse. Vous ne voulez pas juste que je mente et que je dise que je vais bien.

Donc… c'est pourquoi je suis ici, je suppose. Parce qu'étrangement, vous êtes un bon ami, et parce que je suis presque aussi seule que vous, et parce que j'aime être ici. »

Il y eut un très long silence une fois qu'elle eut finit de parler. Severus était totalement immobile, de sa propre et étrange façon, et il regardait au loin avec un froncement de sourcils soucieux. En ce qui la concernait, Hermione se sentait presque délivrée d'avoir finalement dit à voix haute ce qui la tracassait depuis des années, sans mentir.

Finalement, il exhala lourdement et dit lentement : « Bon, ça vous a fait du bien. »

Stupéfaite, elle eut l'impression qu'il lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il reprit la parole et pendant qu'il continuait elle comprit un peu de ce qu'elle voyait sur son visage.

« Comment avez-vous pu passer tout ce temps à veiller sur cette paire d'imbéciles ? Pour aboutir à quelque chose de vaguement utile ? Comment avez-vous pu trouver le moyen de sauver le monde magique ? Comment avez-vous pu endurer cette torture pour leur santé à eux ? Quelle garce égoïste, il est clair que vous devez être punie. Par Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien à la vie ! »

Il secoua la tête, la colère incendiant son regard noir, sa voix rugueuse devenant un grognement. « Je _mérite_ mon isolation, par des décennies d'actes épouvantables, par une morne et désagréable personnalité. Je ne peux pas comprendre que quelqu'un comme vous finisse dans la même situation. Vous êtes l'exact opposé de… Vos soi-disant 'amis' sont encore plus stupides que je l'ai toujours cru, et je ne pensais pas que c'était humainement possible. L'intelligence n'est pas un crime, et ils vous sont redevables, plus qu'ils ne peuvent le réaliser.

-'Ils' ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement, tentant de suivre son étrange humeur. « C'est qui 'ils' ?

-_Tous_ ! » gronda-t-il. « Est-ce que personne d'autre n'a remarqué que sans vous, le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aurait pas survécu pour voir son douzième anniversaire ? »

Son indignation en sa faveur était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, et la chaleur que cela provoquait rendit tous ses muscles liquides, la détendant, perdant les nœuds de tension dont elle n'avait jamais prit conscience. Brusquement, une étrange pensée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle fronça les sourcils. « Aider à sauver le monde… Aider à garder Harry vivant… Endurer des horreurs pour la santé de gens qui n'en ont rien à faire… Severus, vous vous décriviez vous-même à l'instant, en même temps que moi. »

Pris au dépourvu, il la regarda fixement, sa colère s'effaçant tandis qu'il y pensait. Finalement, il dit calmement : « Apparemment, nous avons été deux à être punis. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ma punition bien méritée était la résultante de mes nombreux pêchés, non pas celle de mes 'bonnes' actions –si bonnes elles étaient. Mais si vous êtes dans la même situation, peut-être que j'avais tort… _Veritas odium paret._

_-Veritas _veut dire vérité…Je n'ai pas compris le reste.

-Cela signifie 'La vérité provoque la haine'. Si c'est la récompense qu'ont les héros, j'aimerais autant ne pas en avoir.

-Je suis d'accord » répondit-elle chaleureusement. Elle avait longtemps pensé que la façon dont il était traité n'était pas juste, quand, sans lui, ils seraient tous morts ou dans un état tel qu'ils n'auraient souhaité que la mort. Il avait fallu cette conversation avec lui pour qu'elle se rende compte que la façon dont elle était traitée n'était pas juste non plus. Elle lui fit un large sourire, se sentant décidément étrange. « Je commence à comprendre ce dont vous parliez au réveillon.

-Eh bien, d'habitude j'ai raison, surtout sur ce sujet en particulier » lui dit-il, se levant pour lui offrir une main. « Venez à l'intérieur. Je vais faire de la _sangria_. Est-ce que j'ai bon souvenir : vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez jamais vu _Good Morning Vietnam_ ?

-Tout ça m'a l'air presque parfait » répondit-elle, le suivant à l'intérieur et trouvant la cassette sur l'étagère bondée.

« Vous avez été définitivement trop longtemps seule, si c'est votre idée de la perfection.

-Si les autres gens n'aiment pas ça, ils ne peuvent que se blâmer eux-mêmes » lui dit-elle en commençant à rire –elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles choses auparavant, un étrange mélange de défiance, de colère, de haine, d'incrédulité, d'humeur résignée et de quelque chose qui se rapprochait de la peur, toutes ces émotions étant teintées d'une amertume presque douloureuse. _Est-ce que Severus se sent ainsi tout le temps ?_

Elle vit dans son regard qu'il comprenait parfaitement son sentiment, puis il commença à rire aussi, son rire profond et rouillé venant se marier au sien dans cette chaude soirée d'été.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un gros mal de tête, une fiole contre la gueule de bois sur la table de la caravane, un coussin sous sa tête alors qu'elle était allongée sur l'un des sofas, et le bruit de la douche. Lentement, les souvenirs refaisaient surface –ils avaient bu dans un espèce de défi, jusqu'à écœurement, en regardant d'horribles films et en pestant de manière générale sur toutes leurs connaissances communes (elle avait apprit un grand nombre de secrets intéressants sur les divers membres de l'Ordre. Kingsley en particulier semblait avoir une vie personnelle très haute en couleurs) avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'évanouir.

Au moment où elle avait rassemblé l'énergie nécessaire pour tituber jusqu'à la table et boire la potion qu'il lui avait laissée, Severus émergea de la douche –complètement habillé, à sa secrète déception– et entama son petit-déjeuner. Par bonheur, il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que les jours précédents, et cela, combiné au soulagement de sa gueule de bois qui partait, la fit se sentir plus ou moins humaine.

« De retour dans le monde réel ? » la salua sardoniquement Severus, cassant des œufs dans un bol.

« Presque » acquiesça-t-elle piteusement. Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux et grimaça en rencontrant des nœuds. « Bon sang, qu'y avait-il dans ce truc ? Ça n'avait pas le goût de la _sangria_, selon moi.

-C'était la version bas de gamme de la _sangria_. Du vin rouge, du jus d'orange et de la limonade. Essentiellement du vin, en fin de compte. Le vin bon marché provoque toujours une gueule de bois –quand on boit autant qu'hier soir, en tous cas. » Il indiqua la porte ouverte. Hermione regarda à l'extérieur en fronçant les sourcils, et cligna des yeux à la vue de la boîte remplie de bouteilles vides.

« On a bu autant ? Je suis déjà surprise de me réveiller.

-Elles ne datent pas toutes de la nuit derrière, mais pour la plupart, si.

-Bon, il m'a semblé que c'était une bonne idée, sur le coup. Vous n'auriez pas dû m'y encourager, cependant. » Se sentant mieux, elle avança vers la cuisine. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Du pain perdu ?

-Fantastique. Je peux encore utiliser votre salle de bain ? Je dois me laver les dents.

-Faites comme chez vous.

-Après le petit-déjeuner, je dois aller voir Pattenrond pour m'excuser. Je ne serai pas longue. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Le chapitre suivant est l'un des plus importants de toute l'histoire…

Notes de traduction :

J'ai choisi 'choix cornélien' pour 'Hobson's choice', parce que les idées se rapprochent, mais côté Hobson, c'est un choix qui n'en est pas un, plutôt qu'un choix très difficile.

.

Avoir une langue d'argent : _to have silver tongues_ en anglais signifie 'faire de beaux discours', et Severus de renchérir sur la langue fourchue… Jeux de mots avec les Serpentards, quoi.

.

Le pain perdu se dit 'pain français' en anglais (french toast) ^_^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : J'adore la manière dont ils se confient l'un à l'autre ! Et qu'ils finissent par s'apercevoir qu'ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le pensaient !

Et j'aime assez le fait qu'elle ait dormi chez lui :D Ca veut dire qu'il n'est pas aussi asocial que ça en fin de compte (ou qu'en tout cas, il est en passe de s'améliorer)

.

Aë : Les choses évoluent maintenant ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Il ne semblait pas non plus être de bonne humeur, en dépit de son triomphe, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, quand Serpentard avait péniblement remonté sa place de quatrième à deuxième dans la coupe des quatre Maisons._ (Génial !)_

.

« Chambre, le second tiroir du bas. Vous pouvez emprunter un tee-shirt. Si vous voulez. _(Oh !)_

.

Il commença à tressauter un peu, aussi –pas à lutter dans son sommeil, mais plutôt à s'agiter comme un chaton, bien qu'elle décida avec un petit sourire de ne jamais, jamais exprimer cette comparaison en particulier en sa présence._ (En effet, ça a l'air dangereux)_

.

Tôt ou tard, ils devraient admettre qu'il y avait quelque chose, là, entre eux._ (Ah ben il est un peu temps aussi ! ^^)_

.

« Comment avez-vous pu passer tout ce temps à veiller sur cette paire d'imbéciles ? Pour aboutir à quelque chose de vaguement utile ? Comment avez-vous pu trouver le moyen de sauver le monde magique ? Comment avez-vous pu endurer cette torture pour leur santé à eux ? Quelle garce égoïste, il est clair que vous devez être punie. Par Merlin, je ne comprends plus rien à la vie ! »_ (Apparemment il se rend compte qu'elle lui ressemble plus qu'il ne le pensait. Et ça lui fait de la peine je pense) _Aë : Il se rend compte de rien…

.

« Est-ce que personne d'autre n'a remarqué que sans vous, le précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu n'aurait pas survécu pour voir son douzième anniversaire ? »_ (C'est pas faux)_

.

« Aider à sauver le monde… Aider à garder Harry vivant… Endurer des horreurs pour la santé de gens qui n'en ont rien à faire… Severus, vous vous décriviez vous-même à l'instant, en même temps que moi. »_ (Bingo !)_

.

Lentement, les souvenirs refaisaient surface –ils avaient bu dans un espèce de défi, jusqu'à écœurement, en regardant d'horribles films et en pestant de manière générale sur toutes leurs connaissances communes (elle avait apprit un grand nombre de secrets intéressants sur les divers membres de l'Ordre. Kingsley en particulier semblait avoir une vie personnelle très haute en couleurs) avant qu'elle ne finisse par s'évanouir._ (Ah ben c'est du beau !)_

.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le petit-déjeuner ? _(Un vrai petit couple ^^)_


	15. Chapter 15

Note de Loten :

Warning : le rating est passé à M pour une bonne raison. Il y aura des lemons à partir de maintenant. Si vous ne voulez pas lire de perversités, envoyez-moi un message et on pourra s'en sortir autrement. (Aë : Nope, désolée. Sur ma trad, je ne coupe pas ^^) Si vous êtes mineur et si vous lisez néanmoins ceci, ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité, mais je ne le dirai à personne. Amusez-vous bien.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 14

.

**« C'était une chaude nuit d'été et la mer brûlait**

**Il y avait du brouillard fourmillant au-dessus du sable**

**Quand j'écoute ton cœur j'entends tourner le monde entier**

**Je vois les étoiles filantes tomber de tes mains tremblantes. »**

– Meat Loaf, 'Hot Summer Night (You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth)'.

.

oOo

.

Cet après-midi là, elle revint de nouveau à la caravane et trouva Severus en train de lire au soleil. « Désolée, je suis en retard.

-Je pensais que vous deviez seulement nourrir votre chat » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« J'ai pris un bain et je me suis lavé les cheveux. J'en avais besoin, j'avais une tête à faire peur.

-Je n'aurais pas dit cela » répondit-il indistinctement et presque en un souffle, se levant dans le même temps pour aller chercher à l'intérieur une bouteille d'eau fraîche dans le frigo.

Hermione le regarda fixement. Elle se secoua mentalement et le suivit. Elle avait presque laissé tomber, puisqu'elle avait été sujette à plusieurs remarques alors qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être entendu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que s'il avait _vraiment_ voulu qu'elle ne les entende pas, il se serait simplement tu. C'était Severus Snape, et il ne parlait pas sans réfléchir. Après tant de temps passé à agir ainsi, elle n'était pas sûre qu'il puisse abandonner cette habitude. « Qu'auriez-vous dit, alors ? » le défia-t-elle, en voyant ses épaules se tendre alors qu'il se tenait devant le frigo, lui montrant son dos.

Comme toujours, il se ressaisit, se redressa et répondit calmement : « Je n'aurais rien dit du tout sur le sujet. » Malgré elle, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise par le calme rétablissement de l'homme. Elle aurait dû abandonner et accepter sa réponse, mais… Il lui avait permis de lui faire entendre ça pour une bonne raison, et elle était simplement trop bornée pour abandonner si facilement.

« Et si je vous demandais votre opinion ? » interrogea-t-elle doucement.

Il ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, il s'appuya contre le comptoir et prit nonchalamment une petite gorgée d'eau en agissant comme si c'était de pure coïncidence s'il évitait son regard. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau s'emballait. Si, comme elle le pensait, il avait _souhaité_ qu'elle fasse suite à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne semblait pas avoir prévu pour autant de réponse. « Vous ne manquez certainement pas tant d'assurance si vous ressentez le besoin d'interroger tous les hommes des alentours sur votre beauté » dit-il finalement d'une voix traînante.

« Je ne demande pas à tous les hommes aux alentours » répondit-elle simplement, en approchant d'un pas. « Je vous le demande à vous.

-C'est pareil, étant donné l'endroit où nous nous trouvons » dit-il d'un ton agacé.

« Ça ne l'est pas, et vous le savez bien » le corrigea-t-elle.

Il soupira théâtralement, semblant hautement ennuyé. Hermione, et ce n'était pas la première fois, appréciait l'ironie du fait qu'il en faisait parfois trop. S'il paraissait ennuyé, cela signifiait en général qu'il était déstabilisé et qu'il essayait de le cacher, s'accordant du temps pour réfléchir, alors que s'il en avait _vraiment_ assez, il paraissait légèrement intéressé. Lui parler pouvait parfois s'avérer être très difficile. « Si vous insistez pour obtenir des compliments, bien. Dans la mesure où je suis en position de juger, vous aviez aussi bonne allure que n'importe qui peut l'espérer étant donné que vous aviez une gueule de bois et que vous aviez passé la nuit dans les pommes sur le sofa, et vous aviez bien meilleure allure que la plupart des gens qui tentent de se reprendre dans ce genre de situation. Vous êtes satisfaite ? »

Afin de parer sa question avec l'une des siennes, elle demanda : « Saviez-vous que votre voix change lorsque vous cachez quelque chose ? Vous parlez d'une façon plus formelle, plus prudente. »

Son regard se durcit, mais après tout ce temps elle en savait assez pour lire les signes. C'était également un mécanisme de défense. Ce n'était pas réellement de la colère mais il se démenait plutôt pour rétablir l'équilibre et soudainement, il était incertain, de façon évidente. « Fascinant. Et je suppose que vous avez une théorie à propos de ce que je suis censé cacher ? » cracha-t-il.

« J'en ai une ou deux, oui » répondit-elle avec précaution. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais elle avait très envie de parler au vrai Severus, et pas au masque qu'il utilisait par pur réflexe. Après un moment, elle ajouta prudemment : « Aucune d'entre elles ne sont… Gênantes. »

Il était silencieux, et n'avait clairement aucune idée de quoi dire. Elle non plus, mais si aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, alors tout aurait été vain et la paisible amitié qu'ils avaient partagée deviendrait difficile et douloureuse. Lentement, elle se rapprocha un peu, prenant soin de garder de la distance entre eux. Si elle le harcelait maintenant, il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir quel genre d'explosion pouvait en résulter. « Je pensais autrefois que ça avait rapport avec moi, le fait que vous vous ouvriez autant à moi et que vous me faisiez assez confiance pour me laisser voir des choses vraies » dit-elle doucement. « Cela a duré jusqu'à ce que je réalise à quel point c'était stupide et arrogant. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi, pas vraiment. N'importe qui pourrait prendre le temps d'apprendre à vous comprendre… S'ils s'intéressent assez à vous pour essayer. C'est simplement ça, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? Personne ne s'est jamais intéressé à vous, en tant qu'être humain. Seulement à ce que vous pouviez faire pour eux. Et je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'on peut ressentir dans cette situation. »

Le familier regard noir évitait le sien, après un regard presque désespéré. Severus semblait extrêmement tendu, mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas essayé de se dégager de la conversation de la manière dont il l'avait fait à la Tour d'Astronomie était une preuve de la fragile confiance qui existait à présent entre eux. Il regardait le sol, ses cheveux tombaient devant son visage pour le cacher, et elle entendit à peine quand il répondit enfin. « Il y a certainement un peu de ça… mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité…

-Ça ne l'est pas ? Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Il y a toujours eu –et a encore– un rapport avec vous. Vous seriez quelqu'un d'autre, vous n'en auriez rien à faire, et la question serait complètement théorique.

-Ça va dans les deux sens, Severus. Je ne vous ai dit qu'hier que vous étiez la première personne à vraiment montrer un intérêt pour ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Nous nous ressemblons plus que nous l'avions réalisé.

-Vous n'avez rien à voir avec moi, heureusement pour vous.

-Ne dites pas ça. Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, Severus. Vous n'êtes pas l'homme que la plupart des gens pensent que vous êtes. Vous n'êtes certainement pas l'homme que vous pensez être. Et je ne vois rien de honteux à être comme vous. J'aimerais vous ressembler davantage. »

Sa tête se leva brusquement, et il la fixa. Mais elle pensait chacun de ses mots. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils en étaient rendus là maintenant. _Le courage des Gryffondors, Hermione… _Elle vint plus proche de lui, à l'intérieur de ce fragile espace entre eux, en plongeant dans son regard et refusant de regarder ailleurs. _Courage_.

Quand elle toucha son visage, il tressaillit, mais ne s'éloigna pas ni ne lui dit d'arrêter. Souhaitant distraitement que sa main ne tremble pas, elle promena ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les repoussant pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage. Les cheveux noirs étaient doux sous ses doigts. La cicatrice qui laissait voir une mince raie blanche était légèrement grossière, en contraste. Il semblait avoir complètement arrêté de respirer, et ses yeux montraient un tel mélange complexe d'émotions qu'Hermione ne pouvait même pas se fonder sur la lecture de son expression, mais la tension dans son corps était immanquable tandis qu'il baissait le regard vers elle.

Ils se tinrent figés ainsi un moment qui sembla durer des heures, se regardant l'un l'autre dans un silence complet, avant qu'elle ne serre gentiment ses cheveux de ses doigts, et qu'elle se mette sur la pointe des pieds, attirant sa tête vers le bas. Pendant un bref moment, elle pensa qu'il résisterait, ou qu'il s'éloignerait, et qu'alors tout serait fini entre eux, mais il céda à la faible pression de ses mains et abaissa son visage. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il fut immobile pendant un temps, avant qu'elle ne sente son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'il exhalait, et sa bouche remua timidement contre la sienne.

Après les premiers moments de douce maladresse qui arrivaient quand on embrassait quelqu'un pour la première fois, ils trouvèrent le bon angle, et elle découvrit que Severus embrassait très bien. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était une surprise, se dit la petite part de son cerveau qui était toujours consciente. Il était comme elle, complètement obsessionnel, et ne ferait jamais rien sans être sûr d'être bon à ça. La pensée disparut alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les sensations du baiser et de la chaleur qui affluait en elle.

Il était plus doux qu'elle ne l'avait espéré, attentionné et presque hésitant. Ses bras se levèrent, ses mains reposant légèrement sur ses épaules plus que s'agrippant à elle, et quand ses lèvres s'écartèrent il retraça sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue, dans une demande plus qu'une exigence. C'était une courtoisie bienvenue, et elle les ouvrit sans hésitation, fermant ses yeux tandis que sa langue entrait dans sa bouche et que le baiser s'approfondissait. Il avait presque un goût de mélasse, quelque chose de sombre et de légèrement sucré, avec une nuance amère distincte qui lui faisait penser à du sucre brûlé, faiblement traversé par un autre goût qui était frais, net et pur. Inconsciemment, elle se rapprocha de lui, se pressant contre la chaleur de son corps, et elle lui rendit son baiser, de la même façon qu'il l'embrassait –c'était une lente, prudente et minutieuse exploration, pour mémoriser la sensation de sa bouche et son goût. Il avait même une cicatrice sur le haut de sa langue. Et il lui manquait une dent, découvrit-elle, une des molaires gauche du haut. Elle retraça l'interstice de sa langue pendant un moment avant de se reculer et de le laisser mener encore les choses.

Ses mains bougèrent, lentement. L'une s'emmêla dans ses cheveux, berçant délicatement son crâne, l'une glissant dans son dos, la tenant plus fort contre lui. Se serrant encore plus, elle glissa une jambe entre ses cuisses et elle eut un vertigineux frisson de désir quand elle sentit son corps lui répondre, se délectant de la preuve absolue qu'il la désirait vraiment. Ils s'écartèrent un moment et se regardèrent sans un mot, les deux respirant plus fort et plus vite. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces yeux noirs glacials pouvaient contenir une telle chaleur, un besoin si rude. Ils s'unirent une fois de plus, s'embrassant à présent férocement, et elle le sentit durcir contre elle tandis que ses mains s'abaissèrent et glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. Il se raidit alors, brisant le baiser, et elle se tint immobile contre lui, levant son regard vers lui, complètement consciente du motif de cicatrices qu'elle pouvait sentir sous ses mains.

Severus agrippa gentiment ses épaules et la repoussa d'un pas, la chaleur dans ses yeux s'affaiblissant un peu. « Stop » dit-il doucement. Ça aurait pu sembler plus sincère si sa voix n'était pas réduite à un ronronnement rauque qui envoya un frisson de pur désir en elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

-Si, je le sais » répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas sembler être trop à bout de souffle. « On en a besoin tous les deux, Severus. » Il frissonna quand elle dit son nom. « Je le veux. Je te veux. Et je peux dire que tu me veux.

-Ce n'est pas… » Il luttait à présent contre les mots. « Tu ne me veux pas _moi_. Tu ne sais pas… Bordel. » Il fit une pause et prit une respiration, et la relâcha lentement. « Tu n'as pas conscience de ce que tu demandes.

-Je ne comprends pas… » dit Hermione lentement, commençant à se refroidir. Est-ce qu'il la rejetait vraiment ?

« Je… Regarde. » Il s'écarta de la porte du frigo, et elle le laissa faire, incertaine de ce qu'il tentait de dire. Il s'arrêta, saisit l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le tira brusquement au-dessus de sa tête d'un seul mouvement rude, et le laissa tomber.

Elle le regarda silencieusement. Il était maigre, le contour de sa cage thoracique et des os de ses hanches était clairement visibles, mais il avait aussi des muscles. Des poils noirs bouclés parsemaient son torse, s'amenuisant jusqu'à dessiner une fine ligne qui menait à son ventre, sous la ceinture de son jean jusqu'à l'évidente rondeur de son érection. Il portait toujours le collier yin-yang. Mais ce qui attira ses yeux, ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire, c'était les cicatrices. Elle en connaissait déjà certaines, mais il y en avait d'autres. Une paire d'entre elles serpentait en travers de sa clavicule et sur ses épaules. La pire de ses cicatrices faisait un profond sillon dans les poils de son torse. Une autre, dentelée, coupait les muscles de son estomac. De plus petites marquaient ses côtes et ses bras. Sans le camouflage du tee-shirt, la marque de morsure sur son cou ressortait clairement en contraste avec sa peau pâle. Lentement, sans la regarder, il se retourna.

Hermione avait su quand elle avait senti les cicatrices sous ses mains que son dos était marqué très sérieusement, mais tandis que ses yeux retraçaient la réalité, elle pouvait à peine y croire. Au premier regard, il ne semblait pas y avoir un seul centimètre carré de peau sans cicatrice, mais après un moment, elle commença à remarquer des marques individuelles. Les pires traversaient ses épaules, des lignes brisées horizontales qui paraissaient avoir été infligées avec un fouet ou quelque chose de similaire. Un long sillon balayait le plat d'une épaule. Une cicatrice arrondie et plissée marquait l'autre. Quelque chose comme des marques de griffes étaient visibles en bas de son dos, ce qui devait être celles qu'elle avait senties. Et il y avait des douzaines de petites marques, entre celles-ci, quelques unes semblant être des brûlures, d'autres qui étaient clairement des marques de sortilège, et d'autres –elle eut un frisson. Oh, mon Dieu. Quelqu'un –peut-être plus d'une personne– avait dessiné des motifs sans réel objet sur sa peau. C'était comme s'ils avaient gribouillé sur lui… Avec des couteaux.

Elle aurait pu pleurer pour lui, dans d'autres circonstances moins intenses, simplement parce qu'il avait dû souffrir atrocement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à son expression quand il se retourna pour la regarder une fois de plus. Son visage s'était fermé, un masque sévère cachant toute trace d'émotion excepté une faible résignation alors qu'il attendait qu'elle recule d'horreur, qu'elle parte, ou –probablement le pire de tout de son point de vue– qu'elle le prenne en pitié. Sa garde était quand même tombée après leur baiser intense, et il ne pouvait pas cacher la fragilité de son regard. Il était aussi toujours très excité, manifestement. Hermione comprit. Il ne la rejetait pas, il attendait qu'elle le rejette. Il s'était juste ouvert à elle, pour lui laisser tout voir de lui, pour lui montrer la confiance qu'il avait en elle, qu'il n'avait montrée à personne d'autre, et il attendait qu'elle l'abandonne à cause de ça.

Et, soudainement, elle sut exactement quoi dire en réponse. Elle marcha vers lui de nouveau et le regarda en posant une main sur sa poitrine. « Après que Bill Weasley eut été attaqué par Fenrir Greyback, nous avons tous pensé que sa fiancée allait le quitter » dit-elle calmement. Il semblait terriblement confus, autant qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était utile et elle lui donna une chance de commenter ce qu'elle avait dit, puis continua. « Mais Fleur a surpris tout le monde. Je me rappelle de ce qu'elle dit à l'hôpital… Je ne peux pas refaire l'accent, mais elle a dit : 'Toutes ce que ces cicatrices montrent c'est que mon mari est courageux'. »

Elle regarda son expression changer comme il comprenait ce qu'elle disait, vit l'espoir fragile et incertain dans ses yeux, et elle lui sourit gentiment. « Ces cicatrices montrent ta bravoure, Severus, c'est tout. Elles sont les symboles de ton honneur, chacune d'entre elles. » Lentement, elle enleva sa main de sa poitrine et posa ses doigts sur son poignet gauche, saisit sa main et retourna son bras pour exposer la Marque des Ténèbres. « Même celle-ci » dit-elle doucement. Elle pencha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre le crâne en un doux baiser. Il frissonna, et quand elle recula ses yeux étaient fermés. Ils s'ouvrirent lentement, plein de désir brut, et il la regarda presque en la suppliant. Elle n'était plus du tout nerveuse, elle lui sourit. « J'ai des cicatrices, moi aussi » murmura-t-elle à moitié. « Tu veux voir ? »

Severus tremblait presque à présent. Le masque avait glissé, et elle vit clairement le moment où il arrêta brusquement de lutter et où il se permit de s'abandonner. « Oui. » Le mot était pratiquement un soupir. Il arriva jusqu'à elle et la tint encore proche contre lui, et pendant qu'il l'embrassait elle laissa ses mains parcourir son corps, en explorant les cicatrices mais aussi sa peau impeccable de blancheur. Le baiser devint plus profond et une ardente faim commença à brûler en eux.

Personne ne l'avait regardée avec désir depuis bien longtemps. Et plus longtemps encore qu'elle avait ressentit du désir en retour, et elle n'était pas certaine qu'un homme l'ait déjà embrassée avec autant de douceur et en même temps si profondément. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos, la pressant plus fort contre son érection, avant qu'il ne se déplace de tout son poids. La tension dans ses muscles était le seul signal qu'elle eut avant qu'il ne la décolle du sol. S'accrochant à ses épaules pour se tenir elle-même, Hermione enveloppa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Aucun des deux ne brisa le baiser tandis qu'il la poussait contre le placard, sa langue glissant et jouant avec la sienne.

Quand ils reprirent leur souffle, il pencha sa tête plus bas, et ses lèvres retracèrent son cou et sa gorge. Sa langue encercla son pouls et elle frissonna avant de sentir la légère pression de ses dents qui, guidées par sa réaction, mordillèrent de façon experte un point en-dessous de la mâchoire, ce qui envoya de l'électricité dans son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper le gémissement qui s'élevait du fond de sa gorge et n'essaya même pas, et elle le sentit frissonner avant qu'elle n'enroule ses doigts à ses cheveux et qu'elle l'embrasse encore. Il bougea et se plaqua contre elle, son baiser devenant plus sauvage, avant que ses bras ne se contractent pour la redresser et la porter sur toute la longueur de la caravane à grands pas et qu'il entre dans sa chambre.

Hermione était plus ou moins consciente que deux portes extérieures se fermaient et elle brisa le baiser assez longtemps pour dire à bout de souffle : « Si tu peux te concentrer assez pour faire de la magie sans baguette, c'est que je dois mal faire quelque chose. »

Il rit, doucement, la regardant avec chaleur. « Je ne l'ai pas fait consciemment. En fait, j'avais oublié que les portes étaient ouvertes. Je t'assure… Ce que tu es en train de me faire n'a définitivement rien de mauvais. » C'était bon à savoir, décida-t-elle, mais il l'embrassait de nouveau, et cela cessa de la tracasser alors qu'il l'abaissait jusqu'au lit.

Elle se détacha de lui et s'assit à demi, pour atteindre les boutons de son chemisier. Il attrapa ses mains, la stoppant, et quand elle le regarda, il murmura : « Permets-moi. » Elle céda et regarda son visage alors qu'il défaisait lentement chaque bouton en prenant son temps –la lueur dans ses yeux montrant qu'il provoquait autant de choses à lui qu'à elle– avant d'enlever tout aussi lentement le vêtement de ses épaules. Elle aurait alors pu se sentir gênée, mais le côté rationnel de son cerveau n'était plus assez efficace pour lui permettre de penser à ça, et tout ce qui comptait était le contact de sa peau alors qu'il commençait à la toucher. La cicatrice longue et peu profonde sur sa poitrine attira son attention, sans qu'il ne pose de question. A la place, il la suivit de ses lèvres, de ses dents et sa langue, à partir de sa naissance sous sa clavicule, traversant son sternum, jusqu'à sa fin, juste en-dessous de son soutien-gorge. Puis il retourna son attention sur sa gorge et finalement trouva sa bouche une fois de plus.

Il était presque impossible de penser. Elle se noyait dans le désir pur, brûlante, mourante de désir, et elle était vaguement consciente de ses doigts retraçant son flanc jusqu'à sa taille, qui défirent sa ceinture. Une fois qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle l'aida, arquant son dos pour qu'il fasse glisser son pantalon de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne l'envoie ailleurs avec les pieds, plus intéressée à l'embrasser. Il était étendu sur le lit avec elle à ce moment-là. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus proche de lui, et trop de vêtements étaient toujours sur leur voie. Elle s'assit pour défaire son soutien-gorge. Regardant son visage, elle se défit du vêtement et le laissa tomber, et elle adora la lueur pratiquement émerveillée de son regard qui aurait vraiment pu lui faire croire qu'elle était belle.

Lentement, Severus la saisit et la rapprocha de lui, tous deux frissonnant alors que ses seins nus touchaient sa peau, avant qu'il ne les fasse rouler pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il l'embrassa encore avant de commencer à tracer un chemin désespérément long de ses lèvres à son cou, de sa clavicule, traînant le long de sa cicatrice et s'y attardant pendant un long moment, pour finalement embrasser les courbes de ses seins. La première pression légère de sa langue contre son mamelon envoya un feu intense à travers elle et elle gémit, arquant le dos. Elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau tandis que ses lèvres se rapprochaient de la pointe durcie, et il la suça doucement, la sensation faisant réagir son corps tout entier. Sa main entoura son autre sein, ses doigts taquinant le mamelon, et elle enterra ses mains dans ses cheveux pour s'assurer qu'il ne parte pas.

Finalement, toutefois, il s'en éloigna, et ses lèvres trouvèrent encore les siennes pendant que sa main continuait à descendre sur son corps, glissant sur la rondeur de sa hanche et à l'entrée de ses cuisses. Elle approfondit le baiser et remua les hanches par anticipation de son toucher, sachant qu'elle était plus que prête pour lui. Le contact, quand il vint enfin, était désespérément léger, un faible effleurement du bout du doigt sur sa petite culotte, et elle geignit presque de frustration avant de grogner à moitié : « Severus… Arrête de me _taquiner_, bordel ! »

Il gloussa d'un rire venant de la profondeur de sa gorge, et baissa un regard brillant vers elle. « Patience… » ronronna-t-il, et le seul son de sa voix lui envoya des frissons de plaisir ondoyer en elle. Luttant pour rester immobile, elle s'arqua contre lui alors que ses doigts se glissaient sous le tissu fin et enlevaient lentement le dernier de ses vêtements, puis il lui lança un petit et simple regard. Elle pouvait pratiquement sentir son regard déterminé comme une pression tangible contre sa peau, et ses yeux flamboyaient.

Enfin, _enfin_, il commença à la toucher comme elle le désirait, ses doigts plongeant entre ses jambes, et elle se tordit sous son toucher alors qu'il la caressait. Quand, enfin, il introduisit un doigt en elle, elle cria. Un second doigt rejoignit le premier, et il tourna sa main pour faire en sorte que son pouce la frotte tandis que ses doigts bougeaient. Ca ne prit pas longtemps. Elle était au bord de la jouissance, et après seulement quelques instants elle s'entendit crier encore en arquant son dos, et en allant contre sa main, tandis que l'extase brûlait en elle.

Hermione récupéra lentement, et retint un gémissement alors qu'il retirait sa main, et elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir sucer ses doigts délibérément lentement tout en ne détachant jamais son regard du sien. C'était l'une des choses les plus érotiques qu'elle ait jamais vu, et quand il l'embrassa encore elle put se goûter elle-même dans sa bouche. C'était le pur paradis, mais le feu entre ses jambes était une torture. Heureusement, ils pourraient continuer ce genre de jeu plus tard, si les choses se passaient assez bien pour qu'il y ait une suite, mais à ce moment-là elle le voulait –avait besoin de lui– en elle, et elle le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et roule sur le dos.

Severus était douloureusement dur alors qu'elle le touchait doucement à travers son jean. Elle suivit sa longueur du bout des doigts et il en frissonna sous elle. C'était le genre de dureté que l'on a seulement après des années d'abstinence. Elle défit sa ceinture, et rit pratiquement quand elle réalisa que son jean avait une braguette boutonnée. C'était absolument typique de lui. Une fois encore, c'était probablement tout aussi bien. Le désir frénétique et les fermetures éclairs aux zones sensibles n'étaient pas la meilleure combinaison. Ses doigts frôlèrent les siens alors qu'il essayait de l'aider, maladroit et presque pataud dans sa hâte de se dégager de son jean. Ses jambes avaient aussi des cicatrices, remarqua-t-elle vaguement, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment à ce moment-là, puisqu'elle glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement et l'aida à l'enlever.

Il était magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La lumière du soleil d'été entrait à flots à travers la fenêtre, elle surlignait le contour de son corps et touchait la tête luisante de son érection. Elle tendit le bras, enveloppa doucement mais fermement sa main autour de sa hampe, et son dos s'arqua alors qu'il gémissait. Il semblait que les vieux stéréotypes étaient vrais. Il était superbe, long et épais, et si dur qu'elle put sentir son pouls en le serrant, avant qu'elle ne commence à bouger sa main en de lentes caresses, guidée par ses réactions.

Haletant et à bout de souffle, il attrapa son poignet. « Assez, » haleta-t-il en tremblant et en la regardant.

« C'est trop ?

-Bon dieu… Presque. » Dire des mots cohérents devint impossible ensuite. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, s'abandonnant enfin à la chaleur qui brûlait en eux deux, et il roula sur elle pour l'immobiliser sous sa taille. Elle écarta ses jambes pour lui, en frissonnant et en retenant un gémissement tandis qu'elle sentait son érection contre elle. Il se pressa assez fort pour que le bout de son érection soit presque –mais pas complètement– entrée en elle, avant de s'arrêter en la regardant.

« S'il te plait, » soupira-t-elle, en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage pour fixer la profondeur noire et infinie de ses yeux. « _S'il te plait_, Severus. »

Il frémit, bougea un peu sa taille, et entra en elle d'une fluide poussée qui les fit crier tous les deux. Enfin complètement enfoui en elle, il resta immobile en tremblant, tous les deux profitant de la splendeur du sentiment. Puis, il entama un mouvement, et toute pensée cohérente se dissolu en pures sensations. C'était différent d'avec tous les hommes avec qui elle avait été auparavant. Même le plus léger mouvement faisait se répandre du feu en elle. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, alors qu'elle essayait de penser à travers les vagues de plaisir. Parce que son genou malade était si inflexible, il bougeait d'un mouvement roulant étrange, et chaque poussée touchait des endroits légèrement différents en elle, et donc le stimulus était toujours nouveau. Tout ça, combiné au fait de savoir simplement _qui_ était en train de la prendre si intensément, c'en était presque trop.

Perdus dans leurs sensations, ils avaient seulement de vagues impressions –la chaude lumière du soleil qui remplissait la pièce, la friction de leur peau en sueur qui se léchait, la sensation de lui si profondément en elle que c'en était presque insupportable, le sentiment croissant de plaisir et de fougue qui s'immisçait en elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne presque la fin et tremble. Puis, le rythme minutieux de ses poussées chancela. Severus ferma ses yeux un moment et grogna d'une voix enrouée. Tout contrôle s'était envolé et il n'avait plus de restriction maintenant qu'il commençait à bouger d'une manière erratique, plus fort et plus vite.

Chaque mouvement envoyait une impulsion de plaisir à travers elle, puis il remua légèrement et trouva le bon endroit, et le monde disparu alors qu'elle vint avec un cri qui était pratiquement un hurlement de pure extase. Quelques battements de cœur plus tard, tandis que les dernières vagues de son orgasme l'atteignaient, elle entendit son cri agonisant au-dessus d'elle. S'enfonçant une dernière fois, il se figea et frissonna alors qu'il se déversait en elle.

Sa vision revint par étapes pendant que le brouillard se dissipait lentement. Il s'était à moitié effondré sur elle, se retenant juste assez pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle sentit sa chaude respiration dans son cou alors qu'il haletait. Après un moment, il se relâcha lentement, il se retira d'elle et roula sur un côté. En frissonnant de part la perte de son corps qui la quittait, Hermione roula, se blottit tout contre lui, et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine sans y penser. Il se tendit un instant, puis se relaxa et glissa un bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira de contentement, s'installa plus confortablement, ferma les yeux, et écouta sa lente respiration revenir à la normale.

Après ce qui leur sembla être une éternité, il soupira, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec une mèche indisciplinée de ses cheveux. Elle redoutait de penser à ce à quoi ils devaient ressembler en ce moment, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. « Ca faisait… Très longtemps pour moi » dit-il doucement.

Il se passa un long moment avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il était vraiment en train de dire –ou plutôt demander– et elle en rit presque. C'aurait été une grave erreur qu'elle le fasse, peut-être littéralement, mais qu'il manque d'assurance par rapport à _ça_ était vraiment ridicule. « Pour moi aussi » répondit-elle quand elle eut fini sa réflexion, « mais ça ne s'est pas vu. Tu as été magnifique. »

Il se détendit un peu plus et fit un son de contentement dans sa gorge. « Permets-moi de te retourner le compliment » murmura-t-il, bougeant légèrement pour s'étendre. Son esprit dériva pendant un moment, elle s'assoupissait à moitié dans la chaleur du soleil rayonnant à travers la fenêtre et de celle de son corps. Elle allait sérieusement se mettre à dormir quand il parla encore, d'une manière un peu plus hésitante. « Hermione… Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler maintenant, pas quand elle profitait encore de sentiments de satisfaction persistants, mais, au moins, il semblait davantage appréhensif et incertain que suspicieux et sur la défensive. Elle étudia ses mots prudemment, n'étant pas complètement certaine de quoi dire, et opta pour la vérité. « Je n'en suis pas sûre » admit-elle doucement. « Quelque chose dont nous avions grand besoin tous les deux. Quelque chose que nous avons tous les deux apprécié. Quelque chose que refaire ne me dérangerait pas » ajouta-t-elle courageusement. « Je ne sais pas s'il y a autre chose de plus. » Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle en était sûre. Elle n'était pas certaine que c'était encore possible pour elle, et peut-être que lui ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle se souciait de lui, et était raisonnablement sûre que lui aussi, au moins un peu, et leur passion mutuelle semblait incroyablement forte. Pour le moment, c'était bien assez.

« Cela semble… Acceptable » dit-il précautionneusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, soulevant sa tête pour le regarder.

« Acceptable ? » répéta-t-elle.

Il eut la grâce de paraître légèrement embarrassé. Il y eut un bref éclair de dureté et de dangerosité dans ses yeux quand elle rit, mais cela se tassa et un soupçon de bonne humeur adoucit son expression. « C'était peut-être un mauvais choix de mots. Je viens de lutter pour penser aussi clairement que d'habitude, pour une étrange raison » la taquina-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

« Bien. » Elle s'installa encore une fois plus confortablement et ferma les yeux, se demandant vaguement si cela était ce que voulait dire l'expression 'sex friend' ou pas et elle songea que ce serait sûrement la plus étrange des relations qu'elle ait eues, si elle pouvait appeler ça une relation. Qu'importe ce que c'était, elle lui avait dit la vérité. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Tout le monde avait besoin de se sentir désiré.

« Merde » dit-elle soudainement, se secouant de ses réflexions somnolentes à cause d'une pensée désagréable.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance.

« Nous n'avons rien utilisé » marmonna-t-elle en attrapant sa baguette.

« Ah, c'est tout. » Il se détendit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-Severus…

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as vraiment brouillé mon esprit cet après-midi. » Il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, cependant. Après un moment, il continua, paraissant un peu éveillé, mais un peu moins content. « La contraception n'est pas un problème… Je suis dans l'incapacité d'avoir un enfant.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en se reculant et en s'appuyant sur un coude pour le considérer.

« L'un des sortilèges de diagnostic de Poppy Pomfresh l'a révélé lors d'un bilan de santé, à l'époque où je la laissais encore faire ça. Je l'ai su quand j'étais jeune.

-Les Guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire ?

-Non. Personne n'a pu en déterminer la cause. » Il haussa les épaules et s'étira nonchalamment, véritablement indifférent en apparence, et continua paresseusement : « Je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir d'enfant de toute façon.

-Oh, Severus… » dit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant.

-Ce n'est pas la question, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est encore une chose pour laquelle tu n'as jamais eu le choix. » Il cligna lentement des yeux et ne répondit pas, ce qui voulait exactement dire qu'elle était arrivée à frapper juste. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant de se blottir de nouveau contre lui. « Bon, je suppose que c'est une chose de moins dont il faut s'inquiéter » remarqua-t-elle en traçant de façon absente la corde de son collier du bout des doigts, alors que son bras l'entourait. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? Je veux dire, tout marche normalement, et plutôt bien, en fait… »

Il rit tout bas. « Je doute que j'aurais été aussi tolérant si ça avait été le problème » acquiesça-t-il sarcastiquement. « Je n'en ai aucune idée, franchement. Peut-être encore une lésion due à un sortilège –pas le Doloris cette fois, néanmoins, car j'étais trop jeune– mais ça pourrait être quelque chose de simplement génétique. Je suis infertile. Complètement stérile. Je tire à blanc, comme l'aurait sûrement dit mon père.

-Charmant.

-C'était un homme charmant » acquiesça Severus sardoniquement, avant d'étouffer un bâillement et de se mettre dans une meilleure position. « J'espère que tu te rends compte que ça va complètement me dérouter dans mon rythme de sommeil déjà très erratique.

-Mes plus humbles excuses » répondit-elle alors qu'elle bâillait aussi. « C'est ta terrible influence par rapport au travail, tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé passer un après-midi décadent à faire l'amour si ce n'était pas pour toi.

-Je pourrais m'y habituer » dit-il, somnolant.

« Moi aussi » convint-elle, en se lovant plus encore contre lui.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione réalisa qu'elle était en train de retracer inconsciemment ses cicatrices du bout des doigts et cessa précipitamment, murmurant une excuse. « C'est bon » répondit-il doucement. Elle sentit la vibration de son rire dans sa poitrine. « Vu les circonstances, ça n'aurait aucun sens de s'inquiéter d'être touché » ajouta-t-il ironiquement, et elle sourit, lui jetant un coup d'œil pour être sûre qu'il était vraiment d'accord avant de retourner à sa curieuse exploration.

« Comment… Je veux dire… Non, rien » finit-elle rapidement, en réalisant qu'il n'y avait pas de façon subtile de demander comment il avait eu ces cicatrices.

« Non, c'est bon. » Il semblait plus éveillé à présent, mais il ne tenta pas de bouger. Elle pouvait sentir ses doigts jouer à nouveau paresseusement ses cheveux. « Pour être honnête, je ne m'en rappelle pas, pour la plupart. Et pour celles dont je me rappelle, je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire, parce que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça et parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler. C'est assez évident pour la plupart d'entre elles cependant… Ce sont presque toutes des cicatrices de combat, ou des cicatrices de punitions. Certaines sont juste des accidents de travail, des brûlures de potions et ainsi de suite, ou elles viennent d'incidents d'enfance. Et certaines –peu, en réalité– je les ai acquises durant mes voyages. La plupart lors de bagarres dans des bars.

-Des bagarres dans des bars ? » répéta-t-elle, incrédule, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus surprenant dans cela. Elle avait déjà du mal à se représenter Severus dans un bar, et encore moins à se bagarrer. « Pourquoi as-tu participé à des bagarres, et au pluriel en plus ?

-Parce que j'étais presque psychotique » répondit-il d'un ton neutre. « Et les gens avaient tendance à s'insurger face à un alcoolique violent qui tempêtait et criait sur eux. Je démarrais la plupart de ces bagarres, et souvent parce je croyais avoir vu quelqu'un que je connaissais et que j'essayais de le tuer. Je te l'ai dit, Hermione, j'ai beaucoup changé depuis la guerre. J'ai été dangereusement instable pendant un long moment. J'hallucinais fréquemment, j'avais des crises de panique, j'avais la phobie de tout ce que tu peux imaginer et mes émotions étaient tout le temps faussées. Heureusement, pour tous les concernés, je n'étais pas capable de magie pendant les pires moments, ou Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer. »

Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait dire là-dessus, et se résolut à demander plaintivement : « N'as-tu pas des cicatrices dont l'histoire est _amusante_ ? J'en ai une sur mon genou que je me suis faite quand je suis tombée d'une balançoire à six ans… »

Il gloussa doucement et bougea un peu. « Eh bien, il y en a une sur ma jambe droite dont je suis presque fier, d'une étrange façon. Une morsure sur mon mollet que tu devrais reconnaître… »

Il se tut là et elle fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant pour essayer de se rappeler avoir su qu'il s'était blessé à la jambe. Après quelques instants, elle sourit, étouffant un petit rire bête. « Touffu ?

-Le nom le plus ridicule imaginable pour un cerbère… »_ (On est d'accord !)_ dit-il avec mépris. « Oui, 'Touffu'. C'est un miracle que je n'aie pas perdu ma jambe. Cette stupide brute a essayé de me mordre avec deux de ses têtes en même temps et il a réussi, d'une certaine façon, autrement ça aurait été tout autre chose.

-Et tu es fier de ça ?

-Je suis probablement le seul à avoir une cicatrice due à une morsure de cerbère » pointa-t-il avec douceur. « La plus grande partie des gens qui ont été mordus n'ont pas survécu.

-Je suppose que c'est vrai » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant, jouant inconsciemment avec son collier. Elle pensait toujours que c'était adorable qu'il le porte. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été cher ou même particulièrement bien fait, pas comme sa bague. « Severus, ça fait un moment que je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes. »

Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes. « Petit con. Je voulais te poser une question à propos de mon cadeau de noël. Ca ne te correspond pas vraiment…

-C'est vrai » convint-il, paraissant amusé. « C'était plutôt un achat compulsif. Je me baladais dans le marché de Camdem et je me suis arrêté à un stand de bijoux par simple curiosité. Quand j'ai vu la loutre, c'était si approprié que ça paraissait dommage de ne _pas_ l'acheter. Une fois que je l'ai eue, eh bien, ça n'était manifestement d'aucune utilité pour moi, j'ai donc décidé que je te l'offrirais un jour. Elle aurait pu être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, mais j'ai changé d'avis à la dernière minute. » Après une pause, il ajouta ironiquement : « C'était propice à ce moment-là.

-D'accord. » Elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de le croire, mais ça semblait assez plausible pour qu'elle ne le défie pas. De toute façon, elle ne voulait définitivement pas entamer une dispute maintenant. Elle ne voulait vraiment rien faire. « Je vais avoir besoin d'une autre douche » murmura-t-elle. « Je dois avoir l'air encore plus moche que ce matin. »

Severus grogna et répondit avec amusement : « N'est-ce pas cela qui a tout provoqué ? »

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. « J'ai apprécié le résultat.

-Tu devrais te rappeler que je suis vieux.

-Tu ne l'es pas. En tous cas, tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est que j'avais besoin d'une douche. Je ne t'ai pas mentionné du tout.

-C'est ma douche » souligna-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'un rire sombre et d'une pointe de chaleur rappelant les instants d'avant.

Etouffant un sourire, Hermione recommença à suivre une cicatrice en la suivant à travers son estomac. « C'est un bon point » convint-elle avec douceur, le sentant frissonner alors qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts sur sa hanche. « Tu es trop maigre, tu sais » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton absent.

« On dirait Poppy Pomfresh ou Molly Weasley, et comme je n'ai pas envie de penser à l'une d'entre elles dans ces circonstances particulières, je te prierai d'arrêter ça » répondit-il d'un ton acerbe. « De toute façon, je suis en meilleure forme maintenant que je ne l'ai jamais été.

-J'ai remarqué, oui » répondit-elle d'un ton moqueur, traçant de petits cercles sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« Arrête ça » murmura-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Es-tu chatouilleux ?

-Non » répondit-il, trop rapidement. Elle le fixa avec une incroyable joie et il se renfrogna. « N'y pense même pas.

-Trop tard.

-Je te préviens, Hermione. Ne fais pas ça. »

Surprise par le ton catégorique dans sa voix, et consciente que ses doigts avaient trouvé ce qui semblait être une très vilaine cicatrice à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, elle garda un ton clair tandis qu'elle dessinait un chemin de retour vers sa hanche. « Très bien, je ne le ferai pas –à moins que tu ne m'agaces vraiment, quand même, ce qui en ce moment ne semble pas très probable. » Quoi qui ait pu déclencher la brève obscurité dans sa voix, il était à présent détendu, et il commençait à réagir à son toucher. Elle était plus que contente à l'idée d'un second tour, mais elle se sentait moite et la caravane devenait étouffante avec les portes fermées. « Allez, le 'vieux' » dit-elle méchamment, s'écartant de lui avec réticence, puis s'asseyant. « On a tous les deux besoin d'une douche. A moins que tu aies besoin de plus de temps pour te remettre ? » ajouta-t-elle avec défi, baissant les yeux vers lui.

La chaleur de son regard était vraiment la seule réponse dont elle avait besoin, mais son grognement la fit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait. « Jeune fille impudente. Respecte tes aînés. » Complètement nu, couvert de sueur et les cheveux ressemblant à une masse de fouillis humide, il n'aurait pas dû réussir à paraître dangereux, mais d'une certaine manière il eut la confiance d'y réussir. Hermione arqua un sourcil quand il récupéra sa baguette dans son jean jeté à terre.

« Est-ce nécessaire ?

-Je la garde toujours là où je peux l'atteindre » répondit-il, avant d'arquer un sourcil en réponse, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. « De plus, quand tu avais treize ans, tu étais déjà parvenue à me mettre en feu, à me voler et à me Stupéfixer –tout en me jetant contre un mur, ce qui m'a donné une légère commotion et presque une fracture du crâne, d'ailleurs. Je pourrais en avoir besoin. »

Elle crachota un rire indigné, et se leva. « C'est loin d'être juste ! J'ai mis le feu à tes robes, pas à toi, et je l'ai seulement fait parce que je pensais que tu étais mauvais et que tu essayais de tuer mon ami. Je t'ai volé parce que j'avais besoin d'ingrédients de Potion, ce n'était pas personnel… » Il la coupa par une méthode assez simple, l'embrasser profondément, et au moment où il se recula elle avait presque oublié ce dont elle parlait. « …Et ça c'est tricher. » le réprimanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

Son rire riche et profond glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale et la fit frissonner. « Je triche toujours, Hermione. Tu ferais bien de t'en rappeler. » Il boitilla en dehors de la pièce, et sa voix lui parvint de la salle de bain. « Et le sort de Stupéfixion ?

-Ce n'était pas du tout un Stupéfix » répondit-elle, en le suivant et en lui souriant piteusement au souvenir de l'instant. « On a tous essayé de te désarmer en même temps, et cette force t'a jeté contre le mur. Aucun de nous ne voulait te blesser, en réalité. Vraiment, une commotion ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coupable.

« Hum » répondit-il d'un air absent, posant sa baguette sur l'étagère et mettant en marche la douche. « Oui. Et c'était probablement aussi bien que tu m'aies Stupéfixé, par accident ou pas. Je n'étais pas très rationnel cette nuit-là. »

C'était probablement ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux comme excuse, et plus qu'elle avait espéré. « Je ne te blâme pas. Dans cette situation, je doute que quiconque aurait été rationnel » dit-elle doucement, le dépassant pour vérifier la température de l'eau avant de s'engouffrer dans la cabine et d'incliner sa tête sous le jet d'eau. « Et c'était vraiment une nuit un peu étrange » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton évocateur.

« Avec tes critères, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était assez normale » répondit Severus avec un sourire en coin, la suivant dans la douche. « Chacun de vous essayiez d'attirer les ennuis plus ou moins continuellement.

-Il semble que certains d'entre nous le font encore » répondit-elle, se tournant pour lui sourire. « Au fond, j'aime bien ça. »

Sa seule réponse fut un doux rire tandis qu'il attrapait le shampoing, et il la surprit en se glissant derrière elle et en commençant à couvrir ses cheveux mouillés de savon. C'était un geste tendre et inattendu, et elle l'appréciait. La sensation de quelqu'un d'autre lavant ses cheveux était l'un des sentiments les plus reposants du monde. Il paraissait partager son opinion, puisqu'il lui laissa lui retourner la faveur sans rien de plus qu'un grondement symbolique. Quand ils finirent de laver aussi le corps de l'autre –et pour une raison bizarre, cela semblait prendre beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude– toute cette conversation à propos du passé avait cédé la place au présent alors que le désir s'intensifiait entre eux deux. Elle se pencha en arrière contre lui, elle sentit son érection se presser contre elle et sourit, et tourna sa tête pour accueillir son baiser.

Là où la première fois il avait été question de besoin, de chaleur et de faim ardente, celle-ci fut lente et douce, alors qu'il la soulevait pour la caler contre lui. Elle s'arc-bouta contre le mur de la douche, enserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, et elle bougea lentement avec lui tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient. Sa jambe boiteuse n'affectait pas aussi nettement ses mouvements dans cette position, dans la mesure de ce qu'elle pouvait remarquer en dehors de la chaleur qui se propageait en elle. Son orgasme fut également moins explosif. Pas d'étoiles ni de quasi perte de conscience cette fois-ci, mais seulement des vagues d'intense plaisir béat qui changèrent ses soupirs et ses gémissements en de légers cris, et ils se mélangèrent à son grognement alors qu'il venait avec elle.

.

oOo

.

Plus tard –après un long moment– ils s'étendirent sur son lit dans le soleil, discutant doucement, tous les deux assez habillés pour paraître convenables si quelqu'un marchait devant la porte à présent ouverte de la caravane. « Tu es vraiment chatouilleux ? » demanda-t-elle en traçant d'un doigt des lignes sur le dos de son avant-bras.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu nommes ça, oui » répondit-il d'un ton absent. « Je ne l'ai jamais été, mais depuis que mes nerfs ont été réparés, il semble que je sois plus sensible.

-Et tu détestes clairement être chatouillé… Je n'essaie pas d'être indiscrète. Je veux seulement être sûre de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas que je fasse.

-Ce n'est pas l'acte mais le principe » expliqua-t-il maladroitement, regardant ses doigts pour éviter de rencontrer son regard. « Il y a plusieurs associations désagréables que je fais avec le fait d'avoir une sensation contre ma volonté, même avec quelque chose d'aussi innocent que ça… Etre si vulnérable –de toutes les façons possibles– est incroyablement pénible, et c'est presque… Presque effrayant. »

Cet aveu lui avait clairement coûté, et elle s'approcha pour s'appuyer sur son épaule dans l'intention de le réconforter et de s'excuser, en essayant dans le même temps de garder un ton léger. « Ok, donc, pas de bagarre de chatouilles. D'accord. Tu aurais probablement gagné de toute manière, je suis horriblement sensible. Y a-t-il autre chose que nous devrions éviter ? »

Il paraissait presque amusé. « Tu me poses des questions sur mes préférences sexuelles ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet le plus romantique du monde.

-Aucun d'entre nous n'a de tendance à être romantique, Severus. Tu es trop cynique, et je suis trop pragmatique. Je préfèrerais savoir ce qu'il faut éviter par avance, plutôt que d'essayer quelque chose et que tu piques une crise ou que tu perdes ton sang-froid » répondit-elle raisonnablement. « Ce n'est pas comme si je planifiais quelque chose d'extrêmement déviant ou exotique, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

-Tu présumes beaucoup de choses, là, tu sais » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Hermione lui fit un sourire en coin. « Et pourtant, tu ne sembles pas vouloir en discuter.

-Touché. » Il s'installa plus confortablement contre les oreillers et considéra la question. « Je n'ai jamais rien fait d'autre que du sexe lambda, franchement. Tout ça semble plutôt inutile.

-C'est vrai » convint-elle, souriant à sa remarque.

Après un moment, ses yeux s'obscurcirent un peu et il exhala lentement. « Je ne trouve aucun jeux de domination et de soumission agréable, pour des raisons évidentes, peu importe de quel côté je suis.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'entretiens définitivement pas de fantasmes secrets et refoulés sur une retenue professeur-élève » lui assura-t-elle (ce qui était en grande partie vrai, mais pas complètement), et il la regarda avec une expression faiblement révoltée.

« Je suis vraiment soulagé d'entendre ça » répondit-il sèchement, frissonnant un peu. « Ce serait extrêmement dérangeant. »

Elle tomba absolument d'accord avec lui sur le sujet. Elle ne s'était certainement jamais entichée de lui quand il avait été son professeur. Elle avait apprécié son intelligence et le potentiel de sa voix, et avait admiré à contrecœur sa bravoure pendant la guerre avant qu'il ne tue Dumbledore. Mais au-delà de ça, son apparence et sa personnalité avaient été trop désagréables pour qu'une quelconque pensée de ce genre vienne de la part de ses élèves, et encore moins de l'irritante Miss-Je-Tout, amie d'Harry Potter, à la chevelure broussailleuse et aux dents de lapin. La différence d'âge n'était plus un problème maintenant, mais elle aurait été trop importante à ce moment-là, et même leurs situations émotionnelles auraient été différentes.

« Je dois aussi t'avertir… » continua Severus avec précaution, « …Que tout essai d'asservissement sexuel m'amènera certainement à 'piquer une crise', comme tu l'as dit. Je ne réagis pas bien aux contraintes de toutes sortes.

-Je n'ai jamais été friande de ça » répondit-elle, rassurante, certaine qu'elle ne voulait jamais connaître l'histoire derrière les ombres dans son regard. « Je pense que nous sommes assez compatibles à ce sujet, alors. Et pas de douleur, je suppose.

-Ah. Et bien _ceci_ dépend du contexte. » Il roula sur le dos, semblant plus détendu maintenant que l'obscurité sur son visage s'était estompée. « Certainement pas de la douleur fétichiste… Mais la douleur accidentelle n'est pas nécessairement un problème.

-La douleur accidentelle ? » répéta-t-elle, perdue.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « En effet. Je crois que tu as fait des marques sur mon dos avec tes ongles tout à l'heure.

-Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai fait ça ? Je suis désolée.

-Ne le sois pas. C'est justement ce dont je parle. Je ne suis pas pour la douleur, mais je ne fais pas d'objections à un certain niveau de… D'enthousiasme. En fait, c'est un sacré compliment » murmura-t-il malicieusement.

Hermione savait qu'elle rougissait, et elle lui fit une grimace. « Salaud.

-Tu as demandé.

-Ca m'apprendra. »

Il éclata de rire, ce qui était un rare et spontané étalage d'émotion irréfléchie de sa part. « Oh, Hermione, le jour où tu arrêteras de poser des questions sera le jour où le soleil implosera. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Bon, maintenant…

.

Note de Sockscranberries : CA Y EST ! Merlin Merci j'attendais ce chapitre depuis le début de la fic !

En plus c'est venu de manière assez « subtile » et je trouve qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien dans l'intimité ! Et mes remarques sur les précédents chapitres n'étaient pas bêtes finalement.

J'ai vraiment hâte de connaitre la suite maintenant ! Et la réaction des deux idiots aussi… Ca risque d'être succulent.

.

Aë : Du calme ^^' ET tu as la suite ^^ profite ! Merci donc à _Socks_ et **Cricri** ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

C'était Severus Snape, et il ne parlait pas sans réfléchir. _(En effet)_

.

« Je ne demande pas à tous les hommes aux alentours » répondit-elle simplement, en approchant d'un pas. « Je vous le demande à vous. _(On va enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ?)_

.

Afin de parer sa question avec l'une des siennes, elle demanda : « Saviez-vous que votre voix change lorsque vous cachez quelque chose ? Vous parlez d'une façon plus formelle, plus prudente. »_ (Ah ah ! Touché !)_

.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Il fut immobile pendant un temps, avant qu'elle ne sente son souffle contre sa joue alors qu'il exhalait, et sa bouche remua timidement contre la sienne._ (Oh Merlin merci ! Après 14 chapitres d'attente !)_

Après les premiers moments de douce maladresse qui arrivaient quand on embrassait quelqu'un pour la première fois, ils trouvèrent le bon angle, et elle découvrit que Severus embrassait très bien. _(Qui en doute ici ?)_

.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. _(Pourtant, moi il me semblait que oui)_

-Si, je le sais » répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas sembler être trop à bout de souffle. « On en a besoin tous les deux, Severus. » Il frissonna quand elle dit son nom. « Je le veux. Je te veux. Et je peux dire que tu me veux. _(Grrrr)_

-Ce n'est pas… » Il luttait à présent contre les mots. « Tu ne me veux pas _moi_. Tu ne sais pas… Bordel. » _(Si si elle te veut !)_

.

« Touffu ?

-Le nom le plus ridicule imaginable pour un cerbère… »_ (On est d'accord !)_

.

« En effet. Je crois que tu as fait des marques sur mon dos avec tes ongles tout à l'heure. _(Oh ooooh ! ^^)_


	16. Chapter 16

Note de Loten : Encore plus de perversités, j'en ai peur. Avec aussi de l'angoisse et la mention d'abus… Suivis d'un peu d'intrigue! Et puis encore des perversités.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 15

.

**« La familiarité est le principal –le sentiment d'appartenance. Elle accorde l'immunité face à tout le mal, toute la pauvreté. » - E B White.**

.

oOo

.

Quand elle se réveilla, il faisait totalement noir, et Hermione se sentit un moment désorientée. Ce n'était pas son appartement. Les draps étaient différents, et l'air chaud et étouffant sentait… Eh bien, le sexe, en grande partie, mais il y avait aussi d'autres parfums, comme cette unique odeur cuivrée de fumée et d'herbe mouillée. Les souvenirs revenaient, et elle sourit d'un air endormi dans la pénombre, savourant la brûlure persistante et agréable qui prouvait que ça n'avait pas été un rêve, après tout. Maintenant qu'elle était mieux réveillée, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur d'un autre corps dans son dos, et l'entendre respirer lentement. Severus était collé contre elle, son bras enveloppant lâchement sa taille. Il était apparemment toujours profondément endormi.

En fait, il était pressé tout contre elle, et un chaud frisson remonta son dos alors qu'elle se rendait compte de cela. _Oh. _Bon_ jour, Severus_. Résistant fermement à l'envie de s'agiter ou de se retourner contre lui, elle se demanda plutôt si _c'était_ vraiment le matin. Il était certainement plus de minuit, parce qu'elle se sentait étonnement bien reposée en considérant les… Efforts d'hier… Et donc elle avait dû beaucoup dormir, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure réelle et elle n'avait certainement aucune intention de se lever pour vérifier.

Elle avait largement de quoi penser. A propos de la seule chose dont elle était certaine : elle ne regrettait pas une seconde de la journée de la veille, mais jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Severus. Quelques heures auparavant, il avait semblé être prêt, tout en étant prudent, à continuer ça –quel que soit ce _ça_– mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il ressentirait la même chose dans la froide lumière du jour. Lorsque le contrecoup se serait affadi, il était possible qu'il change d'avis. S'il le faisait, ce serait la fin de tout ce qui existait actuellement entre eux. Il y avait sans aucun doute beaucoup de gens qui pouvaient passer d'amis à amants, et revenir à l'état précédent sans perturber le statu quo, mais elle n'en faisait pas partie –il suffisait de voir sa relation avec Ron– et elle doutait sérieusement que lui puisse en être.

Et s'il n'avait _pas_ changé d'avis, cela amenait une toute autre flopée de questions. Passer le reste de l'été à paresser dans les environs de la caravane et faire l'amour dans le soleil semblait être le paradis, mais que se passerait-il en Septembre quand les cours recommenceraient ? Il n'y avait pas de réelle règle interdisant les relations entre les membres du corps enseignant, du moment que c'était discret –cela ne serait pas un problème, au moins. Ils avaient tous les deux en horreur la publicité et ce n'était les affaires de personne d'autre qu'eux –mais rôder furtivement dans Poudlard n'était pas simple, elle le savait bien.

_Peut-être qu'Harry pourrait me prêter sa cape si je le lui demandais gentiment_ considéra-t-elle, somnolente, et mordillant sa lèvre pour cesser de rire, alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer sa tête s'il savait pourquoi elle la voulait. _« Tu vois, Harry, j'ai commencé à m'envoyer en l'air avec Snape, et j'ai besoin de pouvoir me faufiler dans les cachots sans être vue, comme ça nous pourrions baiser comme des élèves en chaleur sans que personne ne le sache. »_ Non, elle n'avait aucune intention d'en parler à quiconque. Ça ne serait pas simple, mais de toute façon, elle avait passé la plupart de son temps dans les cachots l'année précédente et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Elle était déterminée à ce que cela fonctionne, cependant. Hier avait été… Incroyable. Il avait été tout aussi habile au lit qu'elle l'avait espéré, mais elle avait été surprise par la tendresse et la considération qu'il avait montrées, pendant l'amour et après. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais c'était très appréciable. C'était une chose dont elle n'avait pas fait l'expérience depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner sans se battre.

Il s'avéra être très difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'homme endormi près d'elle, surtout avec son érection matinale pressée contre elle, de manière très distrayante. Hermione décida d'arrêter de s'inquiéter pour cela. Quand Severus se réveillerait, ils pourraient parler. Jusque là, elle se blottirait encore plus dans la chaleur de son corps et laisserait ses pensées dériver où elles le voulaient.

Après un laps de temps inconnu, il s'étira, puis se tendit brusquement. Elle tendit l'oreille pour entendre quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il semblait avoir cessé de respirer. Quelques atroces instants plus tard, il expira lentement et commença très précautionneusement à replier le bras qui l'entourait, essayant de façon évidente de ne pas la réveiller. Décidant de faire face immédiatement, elle dit calmement : « Bonjour. »

Il frissonna quand elle parla, et après un moment il répondit précautionneusement : « Bonjour… ». Il paraissait incertain, et elle roula pour se retourner et essayer de le regarder dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas assez de lumière, et elle tâtonna à la hâte pour sa baguette.

« _Lumos_. » Le sort les fit tous deux cligner des yeux. Une fois habitués, elle lui sourit avec hésitation et fut récompensée quand il se détendit. Il ne lui sourit pas en retour, mais son expression n'était hostile en aucune manière. Il semblait perplexe plus que quoi que ce fut d'autre. Il y avait un reste de somnolence dans son regard, mais il était complètement éveillé et paraissait plus alerte qu'elle ne le pensait. Une faible ombre recouvrit sa mâchoire. La barbe de trois jours ne lui allait vraiment pas. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. « Tu sembles un peu confus. »

Il grogna doucement, et son expression s'adoucit un peu. « Je pensais que j'étais encore en train de dormir » dit-il très doucement, la regardant toujours, incertain. « Mais mes rêves n'ont jamais été aussi agréables. »

La tension la quitta brusquement et elle se détendit, s'étirant paresseusement. « C'est définitivement une agréable façon de se réveiller » acquiesça-t-elle, ajoutant avec un sourire en coin : « Pour autant que je puisse en juger. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux avant de réaliser ce qu'elle voulait dire, et son expression vacilla entre de l'embarras et un sourire en coin de son cru. Le sourire l'emporta, et il se détendit complètement, souriant enfin vraiment. Il récupéra sa baguette magique dans les draps défaits, l'agita vers la porte, et la lumière s'alluma dans la salle de bain. « Les femmes d'abord ? » offrit-il.

« Es-tu poli, ou veux-tu seulement me regarder marcher nue ? » demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

Ses yeux scintillèrent. « Oui. » Réprimant un rire, elle se libéra des draps, surprise de sa propre audace, et se glissa hors du lit. Totalement consciente de ses yeux sur elle, elle se sentit horriblement timide tandis qu'elle se repliait vers la salle de bain et elle fut presque reconnaissante envers la porte fermée, qui bloquait son regard. Son reflet dans le petit miroir ne lui redonnait en rien confiance. Ses cheveux étaient franchement un cauchemar. Même s'ils étaient bien plus maîtrisables qu'ils l'avaient été quand elle était plus jeune, ils semblaient être revenus à une sorte d'amas de nœuds dans la nuit. Seule une douche allait les arranger, et elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle régla ça en essayant de démêler les pires nœuds, et en fut soulagée. Elle se lava rapidement et se brossa les dents avant de retourner dans la chambre, gênée.

La lueur de son regard l'aida à chasser sa gêne. A en juger par son expression, il n'avait pas remarqué ses cheveux et ne l'aurait probablement pas fait non plus s'ils étaient devenus roses dans la nuit. Résistant au fait de ne pas rougir sous son intense regard scrutateur, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait pris son jean et elle le lui arracha rapidement des mains. « Oh, non, pas ça, monsieur.

-Quoi ? »

Elle désigna la porte, se réinstallant confortablement de nouveau dans les draps froissés. « Ce n'est que justice. »

C'était à son tour d'être gêné maintenant, et pendant un moment elle pensa qu'il refuserait, avant qu'il ne prenne une profonde inspiration et qu'il repousse lentement les draps de son corps. Son érection était toujours manifeste, même si elle n'était pas aussi proéminente qu'avant. Sans la regarder, il se leva et boita lentement jusqu'à la porte. Elle étudia sa forme repliée, mince, abîmé et marqué comme il l'était, et quand il lança un regard incertain en arrière, elle essaya de mettre dans son sourire ce qu'elle voyait. Il était beau, même si personne d'autre ne le voyait. Un peu du mal-être qu'il afficha disparut, et ses mouvements étaient plus détendus lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de bain et fermait la porte. _Au moins nous manquons autant d'assurance l'un que l'autre_, se dit Hermione.

Quand il revint, il fit une pause à la porte. Il semblait plus éveillé maintenant, et s'était rasé. Il la regardait avec une lueur d'embarras, encore, dans ses yeux, et il dit prudemment : « Je peux faire du café si tu veux… »

Elle roula des yeux et lui sourit gentiment. « Je pensais que tu étais bon pour deviner ce que les gens voulaient, Severus » le taquina-t-elle. « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de l'épeler ? Reviens au lit. »

Il sourit alors réellement, sa dernière once de tension le quittant, et s'exécuta. Elle le remercia d'un baiser et y répondit avec une passion inattendue, attirant son corps contre le sien alors que sa langue glissait entre ses lèvres. Elle céda impatiemment, enroula une main dans ses cheveux et explora son dos plein de cicatrices de l'autre. Il n'y avait pas de tension chez lui cette fois. Quand Severus prenait sa décision à propos de quelque chose, il le faisait à cent pour cent, et sa certitude était évidente, d'après la sensation de son long membre dur pressé avec insistance contre sa cuisse, tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient.

Comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, il la fit rouler sur le dos et l'embrassa, descendant pour rejoindre ses seins, s'attardant sur ses mamelons pour les taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tortille presque sous lui, mais cette fois, lorsqu'il s'en écarta, il continua à descendre en la léchant, en l'embrassant et parfois en la mordant doucement. Au moment où il atteignit sa hanche, elle ne pouvait plus penser ni parler, et elle s'agita lorsqu'il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Puis il hésita, délibérément. Elle sentit le soupir de sa respiration, presque insupportable contre sa chair sensible, et l'anticipation fut une torture.

Le premier contact de sa langue fut presque trop. Mordant ses lèvres afin d'étouffer son cri, Hermione enroula ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager, et arqua le dos. Ses premiers mouvements étaient prudents, il explorait. Puis, il s'y attela plus sérieusement, et elle vit les étoiles. Ses doigts serraient ses hanches, la maintenant en place, et elle savait en son fort intérieur qu'il n'avait pas la force d'appui pour la garder immobile, mais à un niveau bien loin de celui de la raison, elle savait qu'il était _bien_ assez fort. Et elle cria à cette force, gémissant son nom dans l'obscurité de sa chambre alors qu'il la mettait en feu.

Lentement, les vagues s'atténuèrent, la laissant épuisée et tremblante sous lui. Il avait laissé la lumière dans la salle de bain. Il y en avait juste assez dans la chambre pour qu'elle le voie se lécher les lèvres en la regardant. Haletante, elle lui sourit. « Permets-moi de… Te retourner cette faveur ? » offrit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

A sa surprise, il secoua la tête, lui retournant son sourire. « Non, pas ça » murmura-t-il, rampant maladroitement sur le lit et s'allongeant près d'elle. Il tendit le bras pour repousser gentiment les cheveux humides de son visage. Cela semblait très étrange qu'il refuse, mais elle pourrait y réfléchir plus tard. A présent, les dernières traces de son orgasme se fanaient et la laissaient consciente à la fois de cette douleur en elle et de son érection pressée contre sa cuisse. Se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face, elle l'embrassa avec voracité et gémit au goût du musc dans sa bouche.

Severus l'embrassa en retour tout aussi sauvagement, et il la déplaça pour qu'elle soit à nouveau sur le dos. Il n'y avait plus de taquineries. Il s'enfonça soudain en elle, sans avertissement, et cela lui valu un cri étonné qui s'évanouit en grognement alors qu'il s'enfouissait jusqu'à la garde, avant de commencer à bouger. En dépit de sa brusque action, il était toujours doux, et son corps répondit au seul mouvement roulant de ses hanches tandis que son souffle semblait irrégulier et discordant à ses oreilles.

S'accrochant à ses épaules marquées de cicatrices pour se soutenir, Hermione jeta la tête en arrière, cherchant de l'air, le feu se répandant en elle une fois de plus, et il abaissa sa tête pour embrasser doucement sa gorge exposée, ses cheveux longs effleurant sa peau. Il gémit alors, son corps se tendit, et elle tendit le bras pour écarter les mèches de son visage, regardant ses yeux tandis qu'il la fixait elle voulait le voir jouir. Quelques poussées de plus et ses yeux perdirent leur concentration, son expression passant à quelque chose comme de la douleur. Un frisson le parcourut et il cria, et alors qu'elle le sentait atteindre l'orgasme en elle, elle le suivit juste.

Allongée à moitié endormie et satisfaite entre ses bras, elle se détendit, écoutant sa lente respiration. « Severus ?

-Humm ?

-Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêtée ? » Après une pause, puisqu'il ne répondait pas, elle réalisa que c'était l'une de _ces_ raisons. Elle essaya de penser à pourquoi il pourrait refuser une fellation et décida qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, mais elle lui avait déjà demandé. Quand il prit une profonde inspiration, elle parla pour le prévenir. « S'il te plaît, ne me mens pas. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, ou que tu ne veux pas que je sache, alors dis-le. Je ne persévérai pas.

-Alors ne te mens pas à toi-même » répondit-il au bout d'un moment, frissonnant un peu. « Tu sais déjà pourquoi. »

Hermione grimaça. « J'espérais avoir tort. Il y a vraiment une cicatrice là, alors ? » Elle l'avait sentie –Mon Dieu, était-ce seulement hier ?- quand elle l'avait touché, pris dans sa main, mais elle s'était dit qu'elle se trompait.

« Oui » dit-il doucement, enfonçant le visage dans ses cheveux. Ses bras se contractèrent inconsciemment, et après un long moment il parla encore, d'une manière distante. « C'était une… Punition sévère et insolite.

-Qui… » commença-t-elle à demander, mais elle se mordit presque la langue pour s'arrêter elle-même.

Étonnement, il répondit. « Bellatrix, naturellement. La garce.

-Elle n'a pas eu une mort assez terrible » marmonna Hermione, écœurée et en colère.

« Non » acquiesça-t-il doucement, et il soupira de nouveau contre ses cheveux. « J'ai essayé de t'avertir, Hermione. Je suis vraiment trop brisé pour quiconque.

-Ne sois pas stupide » lui dit-elle. « Ne les laisse pas gagner. Ils essayaient de tout te prendre. Je ne vais pas les laisser y arriver, pas après tout ce temps. » Se lovant plus près, elle le tint pendant un moment, tentant sans succès de ne pas y penser. « Est-ce que tu savais que ça allait se passer ?

-Non. » Son rire tranchant était amer. « J'ai pensé en premier lieu que j'étais récompensé. Puis, au dernier moment possible, elle… M'a mordu. Violemment. Et alors que j'essayais de ne pas crier, d'arrêter le saignement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit pourquoi je subissais ça.

-Et… Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il n'était qu'un satané fou » répondit fermement Severus, avec une véhémence inhabituelle. « Je n'avais rien fait de mal. En fait, je l'avais satisfait –d'où mon erreur de croire que c'était une récompense. Enfin, si tu peux appeler ça comme ça » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire méprisant. « Bella n'a jamais été mon type, même si c'était avant qu'Azkaban ne la détruise complètement. Il s'avérait que _c'était_ une récompense –mais pour elle, pas pour moi.

-Mon Dieu, Severus. Je suis si désolée.

-Ah, je t'ai dit de ne pas faire ça » lui reprocha-t-il légèrement. « Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. C'était plus le choc qu'autre chose –bien qu'il est vrai que je fus très soulagé quand la douleur cessa finalement. J'ai enduré pire.

-Tu… N'as pas mentionné ça dans la liste des choses à éviter » réussit-elle à dire en tenant de rester calme.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on en viendrait à cette question. La plupart des femmes n'apprécie pas l'acte.

-Je ne suis pas la plupart des femmes.

-Un fait que je ferai tout mon possible de ne pas oublier, dans le futur.

-Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« Pendant la première guerre, quand j'étais toujours adolescent » répondit-il laconiquement. « Lors de la deuxième guerre, j'étais mieux préparé et je n'aurais pas eu à endurer quelque chose comme ça.

-Je ne comprends pas. »

Il soupira, jouant nerveusement avec ses cheveux. « Pour être direct, j'ai revendiqué mon impuissance. Cela signifiait que j'évitais de nombreux –bien que pas tous- aspects parmi les plus déplaisants de notre joyeuse petite société. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge » ajouta-t-il d'un ton aigre. « Dans ces circonstances. C'est difficile de la monter quand tu es effrayé ou quand tu essaies de ne pas vomir, même si tu n'es pas écrasé à quantité de stress… Et je n'étais pas non plus particulièrement actif à cet égard de toute façons.

-Alors tu n'as jamais…

-Non. » Il remua, se redressa sur un coude, et baissa le regard vers elle d'un air incrédule alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu… Tu pensais _cela_ de moi et tu me laisses quand même te toucher ? » demanda-t-il avec stupéfaction.

« Eh bien, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu l'aies fait volontairement » se vexa-t-elle. « Je savais que tu ne me ferais pas de mal, et tu ne l'as pas fait. » Il continua à la fixer pendant de longues minutes avant de secouer la tête lentement et de se laisser retomber, le regard fixé sur le plafond avec une étrange expression au visage. Hermione de nouveau se pelotonna contre lui, ignorant le fait qu'il se tende, et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle y réfléchirait davantage dans la journée. Maintenant, il était temps de changer d'ambiance, avant qu'ils ne deviennent tous les deux dépressifs. Une pensée bien placée lui vint à l'esprit, et elle étouffa un gloussement.

« Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Severus, l'air confus –autant qu'il le pouvait, étant donné le sujet en question.

Elle leva la tête et lui sourit narquoisement. « Je pensais juste… Que ça rendrait plus amusant tes tests sur ta nouvelle amélioration d'huile de cicatrisation. »

Il sembla vraiment choqué pendant un moment, ses yeux s'élargirent, et elle vit une multitude d'émotions différentes se refléter dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne commence à rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, presque hystérique, son corps entier secoué. Il pleurait presque lorsqu'il reprit contrôle de lui-même, et il la surprit encore plus en la serrant fort dans ses bras. « Mon Dieu, tu es une femme extraordinaire, Hermione » lui dit-il, apparemment sincère. « Seule toi peut réagir si… Si _calmement_.

-Oh, que tu ne te méprennes pas, je pense sérieusement à voir s'il te reste des livres de Magie Noire, afin de ramener Bellatrix d'entre les morts pour la tuer encore et encore » dit-elle tranquillement. « Elle et la face de serpent. Mais si tu veux savoir si tout ça baisse mon estime de _toi_, non, pas du tout. » En plus de cela, elle était déterminée à ce qu'un jour, elle puisse le rendre heureux et effacer ses mauvais souvenirs.

« Face de serpent ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée, ravalant plus de rires. « Tu prends beaucoup de mes mauvaises habitudes…

-Ne te gêne pas pour m'en apprendre d'autres » lança-t-elle chaleureusement.

« Essaies-tu de me tuer ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'outrage, se tournant un peu plus vers elle et l'enveloppant de ses bras.

« Jamais. Je ne pourrai plus beaucoup t'utiliser si tu meurs.

-Oh, je vois. Donc tu m'utilises impudemment ?

-Eh bien, oui » acquiesça-t-elle, se blottissant plus près.

« Bien. »

.

oOo

.

Hermione n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi avant, mais le mois d'août n'était réellement pas assez long. Il aurait dû faire au moins le double, décida-t-elle, se traînant sur le chemin menant à Poudlard avec ses sacs et la boîte de Pattenrond qui lévitait à ses côtés. Pas qu'elle soit mécontente de retourner au travail. Elle aimait toujours Poudlard et appréciait son travail. Mais elle aurait préféré rester là où elle avait passé son temps pendant les semaines précédentes, dans le lit de Severus, dans l'exiguë et miteuse caravane.

Ça avait été des vacances parfaites, vraiment. Quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour –une expérience qui, étonnement, ne faisait que s'améliorer avec le temps, du moins jusqu'à présent– ils avaient simplement paressé au soleil en parlant de tout. Il lui avait posé des questions sur son enfance, sur le moment où sa magie s'était montrée pour la première fois et comment elle avait ressenti ça, et elle fut même capable de parler de ses parents sans que cela fasse trop mal. Elle lui avait demandé des choses sur ce qu'il avait vu et fait durant ses années d'errance à travers le monde. Ils avaient parlé de livres, de théorie magique, et des derniers comédiens moldus. Ils avaient même passé un dimanche parfaitement paisible au lit, à lire les journaux comme dans un parfait cliché –bien que la plupart des couples ne se lançaient probablement pas dans un débat compliqué et enthousiaste à propos des parallèles entre le gouvernement moldu et le Ministère, qui se résolut quand il tricha et l'embrassa jusqu'à la faire taire. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le laisser gagner ainsi trop souvent.

Mais le devoir les appelait, et ils avaient tous les deux un travail, et maintenant, on était à deux jours du début du trimestre et elle s'avançait vers l'école pour une réunion d'un jour entier pour la finalisation des emplois du temps, les week-ends à Pré-au-Lard et les accompagnateurs prévus, l'arrangement des matchs de Quidditch et la discussion des problèmes. Au moins, elle verrait à nouveau Severus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis une semaine, tous les deux réalisant tardivement qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de travail à faire avant que le trimestre ne commence. Une fois encore, elle était un peu nerveuse à l'idée de le revoir. Ce serait leur première rencontre au sein de l'école depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, et l'atmosphère allait être différente. Avoir le reste du corps enseignant autour d'eux n'allait pas les aider non plus.

Finalement, le voir n'était pas aussi gênant qu'elle le craignait. La salle des professeurs était pleine, une explosion de bruit et de rires retentissait, qui aurait pu mettre la honte à n'importe laquelle des salles communes des élèves. Et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le regarder, elle fut un moment consternée de voir une fois de plus le masque sans expression et légèrement irrité du Professeur Snape –jusqu'à ce que son regard s'adoucisse doucement quand il croisa le sien et qu'une ébauche de sourire apparaisse au coin de sa bouche. Seulement pendant un instant, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer, mais c'était assez.

Une réunion de professeurs n'avait jamais autant duré. Hermione examina son nouvel emploi du temps, qui incluait une classe supplémentaire cette année, et se fit la remarque mentale de le comparer avec celui de Severus à la première opportunité, pour voir s'ils avaient du temps libre en commun. Severus semblait moins impressionné par son programme et se plaignit qu'il était impossible d'empêcher les accidents si Minerva persistait à lui donner en dernier cours un double cours de Potions le jeudi avec les Gryffondor et Serpentards de quatrième année – un groupe très connu parmi le corps enseignant comme étant simplement le cours 'bain de sang', car ils étaient, de loin, le groupe le plus difficile à contrôler. La plainte ne l'amena nulle part, mais il s'y attendait clairement, et par son ton elle soupçonna qu'il avait fait la même plainte pratiquement tous les ans depuis le début de sa carrière.

Finalement, ce fut enfin fini. Lorsque Hermione se fut démêlée des questions bien-intentionnées mais décidément malvenues à propos de son été, Severus s'était volatilisé depuis longtemps dans les cachots, égrenant l'étalage habituel de sa mauvaise humeur. Elle le soupçonna de ne pas le feindre entièrement. Il n'avait aucune patience pour les réunions du corps enseignant, et la première du trimestre était toujours plus longue que nécessaire. Étant donné qu'il était probablement de mauvaise humeur, elle approcha des donjons avec précautions, réalisant seulement quand elle atteignit la porte qu'elle ne connaissait pas son nouveau mot de passe, et elle soupira d'irritation en frappant.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, et d'une certaine façon elle ne fut pas très surprise de voir Pattenrond assis au milieu du palier, en train de lécher ses pattes d'un air suffisant. « Tu fais vite comme chez toi » lança-t-elle au chat, qui l'ignora. Évidemment, son animal de compagnie approuvait son amant actuel, ce qui était un soulagement –il avait montré une tendance à la jalousie dans le passé.

« Il n'est pas le seul » la salua sardoniquement Severus de là où il se tenait, près d'une de ses bibliothèques. « Il semble qu'il n'y ait vraiment aucune paix pour le méchant professeur.

-Bonjour à toi aussi » rétorqua-t-elle, incapable de retenir son sourire tandis qu'elle marchait vers lui. « Mes plus sincères excuses pour le dérangement. Peut-être que je devrais revenir à un moment plus opportun, ou… » Il la coupa rapidement de ce qui devenait sa méthode habituelle pour l'empêcher de discuter, et après une lutte symbolique, elle capitula avec réticence devant le baiser. Cherchant de l'air, elle leva ses yeux vers lui en reculant. « Tu m'as manqué aussi, bougre grincheux. »

Il grogna dédaigneusement et se retourna, mais elle vit le sourire qu'il essayait de cacher.

.

oOo

.

Ils n'eurent pas de réelle discussion sur le sujet. Hermione finit simplement par passer la plupart de son temps dans les cachots, pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de rester la nuit au début, mais c'est ainsi que cela se passa, et Severus ne semblait pas avoir envie de se plaindre de la situation. Et puisqu'elle passait tant de temps dans ses appartements, il était logique qu'elle garde quelques affaires ici. Il fit de la place pour ses biens sans faire de commentaire. A la réflexion, elle soupçonnait qu'aucun des deux ne voulait évoquer cela ouvertement, au cas où l'un d'eux réaliserait que c'était une mauvaise idée. S'ils ne l'évoquaient pas, tout ne s'effondrerait pas autour d'eux. Et il n'y avait vraiment rien à discuter –si Severus s'y opposerait, il le lui ferait sans aucun doute savoir. Il était vraiment préférable de laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient – 'si ça n'est pas cassé, n'y touche pas', comme aimait à le dire son père.

Son trentième anniversaire pris un moins bon départ. Severus s'était levé tôt et était allé à son premier cours sans la réveiller, ce qui l'ennuya même si elle se dit qu'il ne savait probablement pas quel jour on était, car elle n'avait laissé échapper aucune allusion. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui qu'il se rappelle du jour de son anniversaire sur la seule base des fleurs en papier de dernière minute de l'année précédente. Et elle ne s'attendait à rien de sa part, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir un peu peinée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à son bureau et trouve un livre sur le meuble.

Ce devait être de Severus, parce que personne d'autre n'aurait jamais pensé à lui offrir une édition récente d'un journal de Potions réservé à l'élite intellectuelle, mais elle était un peu confuse quant au pourquoi. Il n'y avait pas de note, ni rien d'écrit sur la couverture. Perplexe, elle s'assit sur son fauteuil et feuilleta lentement les pages, scannant les articles jusqu'à ce que le nom d'un auteur attire son attention –_Professeur Severus Tobias Snape_.

Lentement, elle commença à lire l'article. C'était le rapport complet sur le traitement des nerfs qu'il avait créé et utilisé avec succès à Pâques, ce qui semblait faire une éternité. Elle reconnut son style dans quelques unes des phrases et tira un malin plaisir de savoir que pratiquement personne d'autre dans son entourage ne comprendrait la moitié des termes techniques qu'il avait utilisés. Une fois encore, ce périodique n'était pas pour les profanes mais bien pour les experts. Elle n'avait pas eu l'idée qu'il pourrait planifier de le publier, et elle était satisfaite pour lui. C'était le premier travail qu'il avait publié depuis la guerre. Elle était aussi amusée de remarquer les quelques docteurs Moldus nommés dans les références, à la fin de l'article. Elle finit l'article et était prête à fermer le livre quand la toute dernière phrase sembla bondir de la page vers elle, tout comme son nom l'avait fait.

_Enfin, l'auteur souhaite reconnaître l'importante contribution du Professeur Hermione Jane Granger, dont l'aide fut inestimable pour le développement et la création de ce travail._

« Oh, Severus… » murmura-t-elle tout haut, stupéfaite.

Très bien, ce n'était pas le cadeau le plus romantique au monde, mais de la part d'un homme si privé et renfermé comme Severus, toute reconnaissance publique que ce soit était incroyable. Et pour être honnête, une citation dans un prestigieux journal académique était mieux qu'un cadeau plus conventionnel. Ce devait juste être l'un des meilleurs cadeaux qu'elle ait jamais eu. Lentement, elle retourna vers le frontispice, et cligna des yeux quand elle remarqua un faible scintillement sur le parchemin. Elle toucha doucement le point, et regarda son empreinte devenir noire avant de se modifier en une écriture hérissée, qui était immédiatement reconnaissable même si ça faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue de près.

_Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione. S._

.

oOo

.

C'était tout aussi bien qu'elle ait un cours à faire, à la fin de la journée. Cela voulait dire qu'au moment où elle descendit dans les cachots, les élèves de Potions étaient partis de la classe et Severus avait juste fini de la nettoyer. Autrement, les enfants auraient été complètement horrifiés de voir le professeur d'Étude des Moldus pratiquement courir dans la classe, se lancer sur un maître des Potions étonné et tenter de le bécoter intensément.

Pris au dépourvu et par surprise, Severus tituba et manqua de tomber, avant de s'affaler sur le coin de son bureau et de répondre à son attaque avec un enthousiasme satisfaisant. Elle était vaguement consciente de la porte qui se claquait, mais franchement elle n'en avait rien à faire si quelqu'un passait là ou non –à ce moment, elle pensa même qu'elle ne se serait pas souciée que le Ministère de la Magie au grand complet, les acteurs de 'Priscilla, folle du Désert' ou une meute de Scroutts-à-pétard soient présents. En fait, elle aurait même pu ne pas les remarquer.

Quand le manque d'oxygène commença à devenir un problème, elle brisa à contrecœur le baiser. Elle se recula pour le regarder –avec lui à demi-assis, à demi appuyé contre son bureau pendant qu'elle se tenait entre ses jambes, leurs yeux étaient presque au même niveau. Il arqua un sourcil, et tenta, de manière presque crédible, de prétendre qu'il n'était pas cramoisi ni à bout de souffle.

« Je suis loin d'être un expert en bonnes manières, j'en suis conscient, mais je crois que 'bonjour' est une salutation plus traditionnelle » observa-t-il doucement, en réussissant également à faire comme si sa voix n'était pas devenue ce ronronnement rauque et soyeux qui la faisait vibrer toute entière.

« Tu es un homme vraiment adorable et en même temps un bâtard sournois et exaspérant » l'informa-t-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop haletante.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'as mené, je te prie, à cette conclusion plutôt improbable ? »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione dégagea le journal de sa robe et le tendit en silence, luttant pour retrouver son souffle et remettre en ordre son esprit dispersé. Il arqua un sourcil et le prit, son expression parvenant à suggérer qu'il n'avait jamais posé les yeux sur le journal avant. Et il feuilleta les pages au hasard, en apparence, en réussissant à donner l'impression que ce n'était que pure coïncidence qu'il s'arrête à cette page en particulier.

« Oh, ça ne va pas du tout » murmura-t-il. « Ils ont fait des fautes. Le texte original disait très clairement : '_L'auteur est forcé, avec réticence, de reconnaître les interventions de l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout Professeur Hermione Jane Granger, dont l'aide était inévitable…'_ Il ne put continuer puisqu'elle grogna et l'embrassa encore, une part d'elle observant qu'en tant que méthode pour faire taire quelqu'un, ça marchait tout aussi bien sur lui que sur elle. Ce n'était qu'une toute petite partie d'elle, cependant, puisque le reste de son corps et son esprit était bien plus intéressé à imposer sa langue dans sa bouche alors qu'il enfouissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Finalement, elle s'écarta pour leur permettre à tous deux de reprendre leur souffle une fois encore, regardant son visage tandis qu'il essayait de retrouver son aplomb, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et sa peau pâle cramoisie. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça » dit-elle doucement. « C'était entièrement ton travail. Je n'ai presque rien fait. »

Ses yeux noirs étincelèrent, mais sa voix resta douce quand il répondit posément : « C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

-C'est comme ça que ça s'est passé » répondit-elle, perplexe face à l'intensité de l'expression sur son visage, qui la fixait. Il semblait presque en colère, mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier l'étincelle de son regard.

« Sans toi, ça n'aurait pas été possible » dit-il enfin. Son regard s'écarta du sien, cette étrange expression s'estompant pour laisser un malaise plus familier. « Sans toi, je ne serais pas là et je n'aurais pas pu achever ça. Sans toi, je… » Il ne finit pas la phrase, il fixai maintenant le sol.

« Severus ? » demanda-t-elle très doucement, tendant le bras pour pousser ses cheveux de son visage, car elle voulait voir ses yeux.

Il ne la regarda pas alors qu'il finissait de parler, si bas qu'elle dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. « Sans toi, je serais encore seul. »

_Oh, Severus_. La gorge d'Hermione se noua tandis qu'elle réalisait combien ces paroles douces contenaient de douleur, se rappelant le jour où il avait admit qu'il voulait simplement rentrer chez lui. Il avait été seul toute sa vie. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti depuis si longtemps n'était qu'un vague écho de ce qu'il avait dû subir. Dans un instant de lucidité, elle se rendit compte que _ce_ fait, c'était le pire de tout cela. Toutes les choses odieuses qu'il avait dû endurer auraient été bien plus simples à supporter s'il avait eu quelqu'un pour les partager, quelqu'un pour lui dire que tout allait bien, quelqu'un pour soigner ses blessures et l'écouter, et simplement pour _être là_ pour lui. Elle tendit le bras et toucha son visage, souleva son menton pour qu'il la regarde. « Nous ne sommes plus seuls, aucun de nous deux » lui dit-elle simplement, se penchant pour un doux baiser.

Ses bras glissèrent autour de sa taille, pour la tenir proche, et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il l'embrassait tout aussi doucement, avant qu'elle n'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et qu'elle entende sa respiration se stopper en réponse. Elle approfondit le baiser, et soupira de plaisir au goût maintenant familier de mélasse et de pluie, avec une touche de café noir, provenant du début de journée. Elle s'écarta et lui sourit. « Viens avec moi.

-C'est ton anniversaire » dit-il de façon neutre.

Elle mit du temps pour traduire. Ses amis avaient prévu une sorte de fête officieuse ce soir, pour boire un coup à Pré-au-lard. Mais ce n'était que plus tard, après dîner, et de toute façon… « Oui, ça l'est » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Et j'ai le droit de choisir comment je le passe. Et maintenant, je veux être avec toi. Alors cesse de m'embêter et viens m'aider à le célébrer correctement. »

Son regard se réchauffa avec l'un de ses demi-sourires habituels. « Bon, si tu insistes. »

Elle lui prit la main, et le tira du bureau pour le mener dans ses appartements privés. Pattenrond ouvrit un œil, leur adressa un regard légèrement dégoûté et enfoui ostensiblement son nez aplati derrière sa queue. Tous les deux ignorèrent complètement le chat alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre. Quand Severus bougea pour l'embrasser encore, elle posa ses doigts contre ses lèvres, l'arrêtant. Il la regarda et elle lui dit fermement. « C'est _mon_ anniversaire. » La compréhension fit jour dans ses yeux, et après un moment d'indécision, il hocha la tête et resta passif, attendant qu'elle agisse –un geste de confiance qu'elle ne pensait pas obtenir.

Hermione prit son temps, défaisant lentement ses robes puis sa veste, bouton par bouton, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse faire glisser les lourds habits de ses épaules en un tas informe sur le sol. Elle s'agenouilla, et entendit sa respiration se bloquer brusquement alors qu'il se tendait, et elle garda sa tête penchée –pas ça, pas encore. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, et elle avait d'autres plans pour ce soir –elle défit les lacets de ses chaussures. Il se détendit un tout petit peu et déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre alors qu'elle enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, avant qu'elle ne se remette debout et s'étire pour glisser ses bras autour de son cou, l'attirant pour un autre doux baiser.

Ensuite, elle commença à s'atteler à sa chemise, défaisant les manchettes avant de délicatement la tirer hors de son pantalon, et elle sourit du faible sursaut dans sa respiration. Comme elle l'avait fait avec ses robes, elle défit lentement chaque bouton un par un, dénudant peu à peu son corps, et elle retraça gentiment la peau fraîchement exposée du bout des doigts. A présent, elle connaissait chacune de ces cicatrices, les lignes de chacun de ses os et de ses muscles, et chacun de ses poils noirs. Un autre baiser lent et passionné tandis que la chemise tombait au sol, et elle défit sa ceinture et la braguette de son pantalon d'une main, alors que l'autre restait entortillée dans ses cheveux et que sa langue explorait avidement les contours familiers de sa bouche.

Il ne restait maintenant que son sous-vêtement, et elle glissa une main sous l'élastique pour le saisir doucement, et le sentit frissonner. Elle mit fin au baiser, glissa son autre main sous sa hanche et repoussa le vêtement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement libre et nu devant elle, les flammes dansantes illuminant les contours de son corps à la perfection. Seule la petite lueur dans ses yeux trahissait la gêne désagréable qu'il ressentait à être si exposé alors qu'elle était encore entièrement habillée. C'était une situation à laquelle elle avait l'intention de remédier assez rapidement.

Elle plaça une main sur son torse, le poussa gentiment en arrière, et il céda face à la pression pour reculer jusqu'à atteindre le lit. Une autre poussée et il s'assit. Elle s'appuya sur lui et l'embrassa encore avant de saisir ses épaules et de le pousser pour l'allonger sur le lit, lui demandant silencieusement de rester là. Il se tortilla docilement afin que sa jambe malade soit soutenue et s'appuya sur ses coudes, la regardant en silence, la chaleur de son regard grimpant d'un coup alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller.

Son intense regard était suffisant pour la faire rougir. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé avoir le courage de faire ça, mais il y avait quelque chose de puissant dans le fait d'être capable de voir l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui : voir les lueurs de luxure et de désir dans ses yeux, voir ses mains se serrer lentement en poings, regarder son torse se soulever et se baisser tandis que sa respiration devenait plus lourde, et voir son érection trembler alors qu'il durcissait encore plus. La réalisation qu'_elle_ était capable d'affecter un homme comme lui si puissamment était un sentiment extraordinaire.

Nue, elle se tint un moment les mains sur les hanches, ses mamelons durcissant et des frissons parcourant sa peau à la fois à cause de l'air frais des cachots et de son regard intense, presque tangible sur elle. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur ses hanches, puis se pencha pour capturer à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne. Tous les deux frissonnèrent au contact de leurs peaux, et il bougea enfin, ses mains commençant à explorer son corps alors que le baiser s'approfondissait.

Chaque mouvement était atrocement lent. Finalement, elle étendit un bras entre eux et enroula ses doigts autour de sa solide longueur, s'assit et s'empala lentement sur lui. Cette position provoquait presque trop de sensations, c'était presque trop intense, et elle grogna doucement tandis qu'il la remplissait, le sentait frissonner sous elle. Prenant un instant pour s'y adapter, Hermione baissa le regard vers ses yeux avant de commencer lentement à bouger ses hanches, d'abord en se balançant à peine sur lui. Il s'arqua en elle avec un faible son du fond de sa gorge, s'accordant à son rythme lent alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Une chaleur monta en eux lentement tandis qu'elle accélérait son mouvement, jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque trop à supporter. Enfin, juste quand elle n'en put presque plus, tout explosa et sa libération fut pratiquement aveuglante par son intensité. Perdue dans les dernières vagues de son extase, elle entendit son grognement familier et sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur ses hanches.

Puis, quand son orgasme commença à s'évanouir, elle entendit sa voix, rendue rugueuse et forte par le besoin. « Hermione… » Baissant le regard, elle vit que ses yeux étaient fermés. Son corps s'arqua sous elle, il eut un soubresaut, et elle le sentit enfin jouir.

Plus tard, étendue dans ses bras, elle se remémora l'instant et sa voix. Il n'était pas du tout du genre bruyant et était habituellement presque silencieux pendant le sexe il parlait rarement une fois qu'ils atteignaient un certain point des préliminaires, et elle était certaine qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit de cohérent quand il venait, encore moins son nom. Cela soulevait bon nombre de questions. Peut-être qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui dépassait leur étrange amitié, comme une tendance à amasser d'obscures connaissances, ou beaucoup de bonnes parties de jambes en l'air –elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Severus Snape maintenant. Et cela ne bousillerait-il pas tout ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait parlé du futur. A part lors de cette première fois, quand il avait demandé ce que ça signifiait et qu'elle avait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas, aucun d'eux n'avait plus osé poser de question sur leur relation. Ils n'étaient pas des bavards, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais… Hermione savait avoir perdu toutes ses illusions depuis longtemps. L'amour n'était pas que de la romance, c'était douloureux, et c'était bien plus étrange que ce qu'elle avait pu croire un jour. Et quant à Severus… Même maintenant, son avis sur la question était un complet mystère pour elle. Il lui avait dit, il y a des mois, qu'il savait depuis un long moment qu'il n'aimait pas Lily, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle savait avec certitude. Elle doutait qu'il croie à l'amour, et même si ça avait été le cas elle n'était pas sûre qu'il en avait en lui et qu'il pouvait en ressentir. Il était toujours si brisé sur bien des plans. Elle était raisonnablement certaine qu'il l'appréciait, au moins un peu, mais était-ce assez ?

Il devait pourtant y avoir plus. En ce moment, elle vivait pratiquement avec lui à la surface, c'était un arrangement superficiel et pratique, mais Severus était quelqu'un de si renfermé qu'il ne lui aurait jamais permis de s'immiscer autant dans sa vie à moins qu'il ne le veuille vraiment, et elle doutait énormément que le sexe, ou même l'amitié, soient des motivations assez fortes. Le fait qu'il avait publiquement indiqué donner de la valeur à son aide était bien plus que ce qu'elle ait jamais rêvé de sa part, et la confiance qu'il avait montrée plus tôt en la laissant prendre les devants était presque incroyable, étant donné qui il était.

Ce qu'ils partageaient maintenant _fonctionnait_. Elle pensait depuis un bon bout de temps qu'ils étaient tous deux effrayés d'essayer de le définir, au cas où ça s'écroulerait et que ça ne fonctionnerait plus. Il n'y avait pas de fin de conte de fée pour eux, c'était plus que sûr, mais elle ne pensait pas en vouloir une, de toute façon. Il n'y aurait pas de 'et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants' -mais peut-être qu'il y avait une façon de vivre _presque_ heureux, pendant assez longtemps. Ce devait être ainsi.

Elle était vaguement consciente qu'il avait calé son visage dans son cou, ses bras l'enserrant de façon presque possessive à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de bouger, et elle sourit, repoussant ses pensées troubles pour les étudier plus tard. C'était son anniversaire, et elle allait s'amuser. « Ne t'installe pas trop confortablement, Severus. Je sors bientôt, je dois être prête. Et tu es de surveillance, ce soir. »

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un grognement, mais après un moment il la laissa partir à contrecœur. S'il s'était rendu compte de ce que qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, cela ne se voyait pas, mais elle était pratiquement sûre que non. Hermione baissa sur regard vers lui. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés, sa tête tournée de l'autre côté. Impulsivement, elle s'abaissa et embrassa son cou, juste entre les deux cicatrices dentelées. Il se raidit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement tandis qu'il échappait un souffle court, mais elle se dégageait déjà lentement de son étreinte, et après un moment, il exhala lourdement et se relaxa. « Préviens-moi quand tu fais ça » ronchonna-t-il, et elle lui lança un sourire en coin, alors qu'elle commençait à rassembler ses vêtements.

« Tes réflexes commencent à s'émousser, Serpentard » lui dit-elle, moqueuse, enfilant sa robe par-dessus ses épaules. Elle fit une pause à la porte, et lui souffla un baiser. « A plus tard. Attends-moi.

-Ne te flatte pas toi-même » rétorqua-t-il, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera ? »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Il va y avoir moins de lemons et davantage d'intrigue par la suite, c'est promis !

.

Notes de traduction :

Darksev : 'Tu pensais cela de moi et tu me laisses te toucher' - Ce ne sont que des sous-entendus dans le texte original également. Pour moi, ils parlent de viol... Aë : Pour moi le sous-entendu est plus qu'évident, vu ce qui est raconté autour, mais vu ma notion de 'sous-entendu évident…' ^^'

.

Darksev : Priscilla, folle du Désert (Priscilla, Queen of the Desert en vo) est un film australien qui date de 1994 et qui raconte l'histoire de deux drags queens et d'une transsexuelle traversant l'Australie / Aë : dans un bus appelé Priscilla. Vous voyez Hugo Weaving ? Elrond, l'agent de Matrix, V pour Vendetta… Imaginez-le en drag. Ouais.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Moins de lemon ? Mais nooon ! Rooooh ça devenait justement intéressant ! ^^ Bon je vais arrêter, sinon on va vraiment me prendre pour une obsédée ^^

J'adore leur relation ! Elle est tellement logique ! Et fragile aussi… J'espère que les deux cons ne vont pas tout foutre en l'air.

.

Aë : Je pense que c'est foutu pour ta réputation depuis un moment ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Lorsque le contrecoup se serait affadi, il était possible qu'il change d'avis. _(J'espère que non !)_

.

Non, elle n'avait aucune intention d'en parler à quiconque. _(Vaut mieux pas, ça se saura bien assez vite) _

.

« C'était une… Punition sévère et insolite. _(Insolite c'est le mot…)_

.

-Elle n'a pas eu une mort assez terrible » marmonna Hermione, écœurée et en colère._ (On est d'accord)_

.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on en viendrait à cette question. La plupart des femmes n'apprécie pas l'acte. _(Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, mais bon, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails ^^)_

.

Mais elle aurait préféré rester là où elle avait passé son temps pendant les semaines précédentes, dans le lit de Severus, dans l'exiguë et miteuse caravane._ (Bah, les cachots c'est sympa aussi, mais c'est une autre ambiance ^^)_

.

qui se résolut quand il tricha et l'embrassa jusqu'à la faire taire. C'était probablement une mauvaise idée de le laisser gagner ainsi trop souvent._ (Ou pas)_

.

Ce serait leur première rencontre au sein de l'école depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, et l'atmosphère allait être différente. Avoir le reste du corps enseignant autour d'eux n'allait pas les aider non plus._ (J'avoue)_

.

Et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à le regarder, elle fut un moment consternée de voir une fois de plus le masque sans expression et légèrement irrité du Professeur Snape –jusqu'à ce que son regard s'adoucisse doucement quand il croisa le sien et qu'une ébauche de sourire apparaisse au coin de sa bouche. Seulement pendant un instant, et personne d'autre n'aurait pu le remarquer, mais c'était assez._ (Moooh ! Je l'aime de plus en plus)_

.

La plainte ne l'amena nulle part, mais il s'y attendait clairement, et par son ton elle soupçonna qu'il avait fait la même plainte pratiquement tous les ans depuis le début de sa carrière._ (Il n'a jamais été aidé le pauvre)_

.

Évidemment, son animal de compagnie approuvait son amant actuel, ce qui était un soulagement –il avait montré une tendance à la jalousie dans le passé._ (En même temps, si par le passé c'était Ron, c'est totalement compréhensible !)_

.

« Oh, Severus… » murmura-t-elle tout haut, stupéfaite._ (Qui eut cru que Severus serait un romantique ? ^^)_

.

Autrement, les enfants auraient été complètement horrifiés de voir le professeur d'Étude des Moldus pratiquement courir dans la classe, se lancer sur un maître des Potions étonné et tenter de le bécoter intensément._ (En effet ^^)_


	17. Chapter 17

Note de Loten : Il y a un peu de tout dans celui-là.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Chapitre 16

.

**« Le courage est une émanation du cœur, et c'en est une importante. Mais la peur en est une de l'âme. »** \- Robert Frost.

.

oOo

.

« Tu es en retard » l'accusa Neville en lui tendant un verre, quand elle arriva finalement aux Trois Balais. « Où étais-tu ?

-Désolée, j'ai dû perdre la notion du temps » dit-elle d'un ton d'excuse, en essayant de sembler innocente.

Elle échoua. Un fou rire se répandit autour de la table, et George déclara d'un air triomphant : « Je le savais ! A moi l'argent, Harry.

-Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe, tandis que Harry cédait avec générosité quelques gallions.

Il s'avérait que ses _chers_ amis avaient fait des paris depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, avant que le début du trimestre ne commence, sur le fait qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un –apparemment ça se voyait vraiment, et sa rougeur était une preuve bien suffisante.

« Allez, dis-nous tout » dit Ginny en l'encourageant d'un autre verre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, son esprit tournant à plein régime pour trouver quoi dire. D'un côté, son histoire avec Severus ne concernait qu'eux. D'un autre côté, ces gens étaient ses amis, et il n'y avait aucune malice dans leurs questions. Et elle était heureuse, et ce serait bien de partager un peu de son bonheur. _Comment Severus aurait fait dans cette situation ?_ s'interrogea-t-elle, et elle sourit soudainement. Il aurait dit la vérité, mais de manière à ce que personne ne puisse deviner l'identité de la personne. _Il est temps d'être une Serpentard_.

« Eh bien, je ne vais certainement pas tout vous dire » dit-elle, souriante, en prenant une gorgée. « Je ne vais même pas vous dire son nom, pas encore. Mais oui, il y a quelqu'un.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?

-On se connaît depuis longtemps, mais nous avions perdu contact. L'année dernière, nous nous sommes vus de nouveau, par accident, et on a parlé. Nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis quelques mois, cependant.

-Est-ce l'ami mystérieux qui t'a offert ta bague ?

-Oui » admit Hermione, bien trop consciente du regard de Luna qui devint beaucoup moins vague, et Ginny rit.

« Je le savais ! Alors, à quoi ressemble-t-il ? S'il sait à propos de ton Patronus, ce doit être un sorcier. Est-il Né-moldu aussi ?

-C'est un Sang-Mêlé.

-Il est allé à Poudlard ?

-Oui c'est pourquoi je ne vous dis pas son nom.

-Dans quelle maison ?

-Je ne dirai pas ça non plus. Pas Gryffondor, en tous cas.

-Serdaigle » dirent immédiatement plusieurs voix, et Hermione sourit seulement, sans confirmer ni démentir, alors qu'elle combattait une envie soudaine de rire bêtement. Il était tellement tentant de tout leur dire, juste pour voir leurs têtes, mais Severus la tuerait –si eux ne le tuaient pas avant pour cela.

« Est-ce quelqu'un de notre année ? » demanda Neville.

« Non, il est plus vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux, en fait…

-De combien ? »

Hermione hésita. Intérieurement, elle savait que comparées à la durée totale d'une vie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière, deux décades n'était qu'une petite différence, mais une part d'elle pensait toujours comme une moldue. « De vingt ans » admit-elle.

« Cinquante ? Bah, il est à peine plus vieux qu'un adolescent » déclara George, le plus vieux de l'assistance, dans l'amusement général.

« Et est-ce qu'il est grand, beau et ténébreux ? » demanda Harry, taquin.

Hermione étouffa un rire, et acquiesça en souriant. « Oui en fait ! Bon, il est grand, même s'il ne l'est pas autant que vous, les grandes perches, mais il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs, au moins. Il n'est pas beau de façon conventionnelle, mais je trouve qu'il l'est, bien que je doute que l'un d'entre vous serait d'accord avec moi. Et il ne le serait pas non plus, en passant.

-Est-ce qu'il te fait chavirer ? »

Elle perdit presque complètement tous ses moyens à ce moment-là, en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de Severus s'il avait entendu cette question. « Hum, non, pas vraiment ! Ecoute, ce n'est pas l'histoire d'amour du siècle. Je ne sais même pas où on va…

-Tu dis ça, mais ton sourire dit le contraire » lui dit Ginny. « Tu es affreusement déloyale, Hermione. Tu ne nous donnes aucun détail.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Il est comment ? »

Hermione considéra la question. « Il est très intelligent » dit-elle finalement, lentement, en réfléchissant à ses mots tandis qu'elle parlait. « Brillant, vraiment, si le sujet l'intéresse. Il est calme. Il a tendance à être renfermé. Il a des opinions très marquées et un sacré tempérament –on a eu des disputes assez mémorables. Il apprécie la musique… Il parle latin… Il peut être vraiment lunatique et intense parfois, et il n'est pas toujours facile à comprendre, il y a des jours où il est impossible à supporter…

-Il a l'air merveilleux » dit Neville, sarcastique, et pour le punir, on l'envoya chercher la prochaine tournée.

« Je sais, mais en fait, il l'est » dit Hermione quand il revint, en prenant son verre. « Parce que, pour tous les jours où il est hargneux et où il boude, il y a un jour où il me regarde et où il sait exactement ce dont j'ai besoin –ne ris pas comme ça, Ginny, c'est perturbant » ajouta-t-elle avec un rire nerveux étouffé. « Je ne veux pas dire… Ca. Je parle de choses comme… Comme savoir quand je suis énervée sans que j'ai besoin de dire ou faire quelque chose, ou savoir quand il a fait quelque chose qui me met en colère, ou juste être d'une oreille attentive. Et quand il veut l'être, il est incroyablement gentil et attentionné. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça autrement. Il… Il est ce dont j'ai besoin, en ce moment.

-Bon, c'est sûr qu'il semble te rendre heureuse, ce qui est merveilleux à voir » lui dit sincèrement Ginny. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est que le début, et je ne veux pas me précipiter et risquer de le faire partir.

-Il est du genre à partir si ça devient sérieux ? » demanda Neville.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas, mais je ne veux pas tenter ma chance. C'est compliqué… nous avons tous les deux des problèmes à gérer. Il a… Un passé. On y travaille.

-Est-ce que tu penses qu'il t'aime ?

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Il n'est pas démonstratif… Je pense que, d'une façon qui lui est propre, il a peur de faire une erreur. On fait les choses doucement. Aucun d'entre nous n'est pressé. Si ça nous emmène quelque part, ça se fera. Mais je suis heureuse.

-Etait-il dans la guerre ? » demanda Harry avec légèreté. Ils savaient tous que la question voulait dire plus qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Oui » acquiesça Hermione d'un ton aussi doux.

« C'est quelqu'un de l'Ordre ? » demanda George, allégeant l'ambiance. « Je le savais ! C'est Mondingus Fletcher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ne sois pas dégoûtant ! » protesta Hermione, en riant malgré elle. « Mondingus est beaucoup plus vieux que ça, et presque aussi intelligent qu'un Véracrasse ! Et non, il n'était pas dans l'Ordre. » Ce n'était pas, techniquement parlant, un mensonge. Severus n'avait jamais été formellement accepté dans leurs rangs, et il avait prêté serment à Dumbledore plutôt qu'à l'Ordre. C'était un détail technique, mais elle était prête à se cacher derrière.

« Mais il a été sur le terrain ?

-Beaucoup. Ca ne lui a pas rendu service. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles c'est un peu compliqué. Comme je l'ai dit, on y travaille.

-Est-ce que tu le vois souvent ? » demanda Ginny. « Ce doit être difficile, avec toi à Poudlard tout le temps.

-Il est aussi allé à Poudlard, il comprend. Et je le vois plus souvent que tu ne pourrais le penser » répondit Hermione, et elle était consciente que Luna essayait de ne pas s'étrangler avec sa boisson. A en juger par son sourire, la Serdaigle appréciait le jeu. Et à en juger par le regard qui remplaçait l'habituel air rêveur, Hermione allait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer plus tard.

« Je suis contente que Ron ne soit pas là » commenta joyeusement George. « Je ne veux même pas imaginer comment il aurait boudé.

-Je vais lui faire une remontrance demain » dit Ginny en secouant la tête. « Il devrait être là.

-Tout va bien » dit Hermione en souriant un peu avec nostalgie. « S'il doit travailler, il doit travailler. Oui, je sais qu'il aurait probablement pu faire en sorte de venir, mais… Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à nous dire ces jours-ci, et je ne veux pas me disputer avec quiconque, ce soir. C'est mon anniversaire, et j'en profite avec mes amis.

-Et tu as un grand, sombre et possiblement beau sorcier qui t'attend pour la suite ? » la taquina George.

« Oui, Hermione, dis-nous. Comment _est-il_ ? » demanda avidement Ginny.

« Tu lui as déjà demandé. » contra Harry, et il rougit quand tout le monde rit. « Ah, oui. Ca.

-C'est personnel » rétorqua Hermione, mais elle pouvait sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues, et elle plus encore lorsque ses amis rirent. « Bon, très bien. Il est merveilleux. Maintenant ça suffit.

-Oui, stop s'il-vous-plait » acquiesça Harry avec précipitation, semblant presque aussi embarrassé qu'elle.

Neville vint à leur rescousse. « Passons à la question la plus importante : que pense Pattenrond de lui ? Nous savons tous que c'est ce qui compte le plus ! »

Hermione rit. « En fait, Pattou l'adore.

-Ohoh, ça doit être sérieux ! » cria George, avec un large sourire.

.

oOo

.

Aux toilettes, Luna l'accula. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu étais au Portugal, occupée à chasser des monstres.

-Oh. D'accord » concéda gaiement la Serdaigle. « Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit après, alors ?

-Parce que… Oh, pour plein de raisons. Parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était réel. Parce que je ne voulais en parler à personne pendant que c'était encore si nouveau. Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé parler de ma vie privée. Et parce que je sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un sache. Tu es la seule personne qui en sait assez pour le deviner, et je te fais confiance, tu ne le diras à personne, mais… Oh, je ne sais pas, Luna. J'ai toujours pensé te le dire un jour ou un autre, mais ce n'était jamais le moment. Et je disais la vérité, je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener. Il y a tellement de problèmes…

-Tu es très douée pour les résoudre. » dit Luna légèrement. « Je ne suis pas offensée.

-Tu n'es même pas surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais que ça allait se passer ?

-Pas vraiment. Je me rappelle avoir pensé, après que nous ayons un peu parlé de lui, que vous deux aviez de nombreux points communs et que vous pourriez vous apporter beaucoup de choses, mais je ne pense pas m'être attendue à ce que ça se fasse, pas si tôt tout du moins.

-Oui, ça a été un peu soudain » admit Hermione ironiquement.

-Ginny a raison, cependant. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Et je suis contente pour toi. Pour _vous deux_. »

Hermione cligna des yeux, au bord des larmes. « Merci, Luna ! »

Elles s'étreignirent, avant que la voix de George ne casse l'ambiance alors qu'il criait derrière la porte : « Allez, la fille du jour, c'est l'heure du champagne ! »

.

oOo

.

Les cachots étaient plongés dans l'obscurité quand elle avança en titubant dans ses appartements. _De toutes les nuits, c'est celle-là qu'il choisit soudainement pour aller au lit à une heure normale_, pensa confusément Hermione, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et s'y engouffrant –en ayant eu la bonne idée d'enlever ses chaussures dans le salon pour faire moins de bruit. Etant donné qu'elle était entrée, il n'était pas possible qu'elle bouge avec la moindre discrétion, alors elle fut un peu surprise que Severus soit toujours endormi lorsqu'elle atteignit le lit. Il y avait juste assez de lumière qui filtrait dans la chambre pour qu'elle voie son visage détendu par le sommeil. Pas de signes de larmes ce soir –soit parce qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint ce stade, soit parce qu'il y était déjà passé. Elle avait compris que cela arrivait presque toutes les nuits. En perdant plus ou moins l'équilibre par deux fois, elle enleva ses vêtements, et le regarda tout du long.

Il ne se réveilla même pas quand elle glissa dans le lit derrière lui pour se presser contre la courbe chaude de son dos, ce qui n'était pas normal. Comme à son habitude –du moins quand elle n'était pas là– il portait un bas de survêtement décoloré comme pyjama, et pas de t-shirt. Appuyant sa joue contre son dos, elle embrassa gentiment l'une de ses pires cicatrices, sur le plat de son épaule, enroulant un bras autour de sa poitrine et laissant traîner ses doigts sur son estomac.

Severus remua. « Hermione ? » marmonna-t-il d'un ton ensommeillé, et elle étouffa un rire.

« Qui d'autre ça pourrait être ?

-Hum. Bonne soirée ?

-Oui, vraiment. C'était drôle. Tu aurais dû être là.

-Pour faire quoi ?

-J'aurais bien aimé. Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu es seulement partie pendant quelques heures » contra-t-il, réprimant un bâillement.

« C'était trop long » insista-t-elle, sa main glissant sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Tu es ivre.

-Probablement » acquiesça-t-elle joyeusement en le caressant. « Est-ce que c'est important ?

-Ca pourrait l'être au matin.

-Alors inquiète-toi-z'en demain matin » lui dit-elle, en embrassant encore son dos, alors qu'elle le caressait, le sentant répondre malgré lui. « C'est mon anniversaire.

-Il est plus de minuit. C'était hier ton anniversaire.

-Je m'en fiche. » Elle l'entendit inspirer pour continuer, et elle posa promptement sa main libre sur sa bouche. Elle sentit ses lèvres bouger contre sa paume, avant que sa langue ne touche brusquement sa peau. Surprise, elle commença à retirer sa main, et il attrapa son poignet, tournant sa tête un peu. Il attira les doigts à sa bouche, pour qu'il les suce ensuite doucement, dans sa bouche chaude et humide.

Il durcit rapidement dans sa main, et sa peau était incroyablement douce, contrastant complètement avec la longueur solide qu'elle refermait. Elle se concentra plus intensément en le touchant, sentant les veines et les arrêtes –oui, et les cicatrices– sous ses doigts, alors que c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait cela. Quand elle effleura le bout de sa longueur et qu'elle taquina gentiment le prépuce, il arrêta de sucer ses doigts et grogna, arquant le dos contre elle. Elle retira son autre main de sa bouche, retraçant ses lèvres avant de caresser la peau meurtrie de son dos en le faisant frissonner. Elle fit de nouveau descendre son autre main le long de sa hampe, lentement, et il écarta un peu ses jambes pour lui permettre de tenir ses testicules dans sa paume.

Hermione embrassa doucement le côté de son cou et le sentit frissonner. Elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un frisson de plaisir. Il était étonnement vulnérable à ce moment-là. La confiance qu'il lui montrait en ne faisant aucun geste pour se détacher était presque impensable. Couplé à sa soumission volontaire, plus tôt dans la journée, ce n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle, et elle se demanda brièvement ce que cela lui coûtait.

De ses doigts toujours humides, elle traça sa gorge, sentant son pouls s'agiter sous eux, avant qu'elle ne caresse la délicate structure de sa trachée et trouve les cicatrices de la morsure du serpent. Il déglutit, et elle pressa doucement son érection de son autre main pour le distraire, le faisant encore frissonner. Ils pouvaient imaginer tous les deux les dégâts qu'elle était capable de faire dans cette position, avant qu'il ne puisse la stopper, et elle se sentit bizarrement émue d'être confrontée à cette preuve de confiance en elle, si fragile qu'elle soit, surtout par rapport à ce qu'il avait vécu par le passé.

Sachant que ça le rendait mal-à-l'aise, elle le lâcha et s'écarta, permettant à Severus de rouler sur le côté et de la regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur de soulagement et en même temps de déception qu'elle se soit arrêtée. Cela la fit sourire, tandis qu'elle entrait dans le cercle de ses bras, lui laissant le contrôle une fois de plus. Après un baiser somme toute assez intense, il se détacha pour prendre sa respiration, et demanda : « Tu n'es pas aussi ivre que tu le laisses paraître, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui fit un large sourire. « Tu m'a déjà vu ivre –tu m'as déjà _possédée_ ivre. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ crois ?

-Sorcière » murmura-t-il, comme si ça ne le gênait pas trop qu'elle l'ait trompé.

« Tu n'es pas en position de te plaindre. Tu es la personne au sommeil le plus léger que j'ai connue, et peut-être que je ne suis pas complètement ivre mais je ne suis définitivement pas assez sobre pour me déplacer en silence, et tout ça sans parler de toutes tes mesures de sécurité. Tu t'es réveillé au moment où je suis entrée dans la classe de Potions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa seule réponse fut de l'embrasser encore, ce qui lui donna une réponse assez claire. Elle rit doucement et l'aida à enlever son pantalon alors qu'il se tortillait, et se demanda par amusement s'il avait même dormi tout court, et si la seule raison qu'il avait eue d'aller au lit fut qu'elle lui avait suggéré qu'il pouvait l'attendre. Puis, la question n'importa plus, car ses doigts s'étaient glissés entre ses jambes, sa bouche s'était refermée sur son téton et la chaleur qui montait rapidement les étouffait complètement.

Quand il entra finalement en elle, il était clair que les taquineries avaient été un peu trop longues pour eux deux. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et rudes, sa respiration lourde, et elle n'en menait pas large non plus, se tortillant sous lui et se cramponnant à ses fesses pour le pousser encore plus profondément, plus fort, tout en le mordant au cou et aux épaules. Il trembla et tourna la tête pour attraper ses lèvres, l'embrassant presque douloureusement avant de gronder contre ses lèves : « Pas le cou.

-Désolée » tenta-t-elle d'haleter, réalisant tardivement qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons de ne pas apprécier d'être mordu au cou, même par jeu. Ignorant l'excuse, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et s'enfonça encore en elle. Son rythme devenait plus erratique et elle pouvait dire en écoutant son souffle qu'il était proche.

Il déplaça le poids de son corps, et elle se rendit compte après un moment qu'il essayait de libérer une de ses mains afin de la toucher, mais que sa jambe droite ne pouvait pas le supporter dans cette position, et il avait besoin de ses deux bras pour soutenir son corps au-dessus du sien. Il émit un bruit de frustration et elle arqua son bassin, resserrant ses muscles autour de lui. « Ce n'est pas grave » dit-elle à bout de souffle. « J'y suis presque…

-Presque… » répéta-t-il faiblement, haletant et fermant les yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre et trembla sous l'effort, alors qu'il repoussait l'inévitable. Elle emmêla une main dans ses cheveux, et amena sa tête vers le bas pour l'embrasser, suçant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure, juste là où il s'était mordu. Elle le sentit décaler ses hanches pour se ruer en elle, durement et rapidement.

« Oh, mon Dieu, Severus » grogna-t-elle, mettant fin au baiser et rejetant sa tête en arrière afin de se concentrer sur le brasier qui montait rapidement en elle. Le fait qu'elle dise son nom s'avéra être de trop pour lui. Il gémit doucement, du plus profond de sa gorge, et frissonna convulsivement avant que son corps ne se raidisse et qu'il crie en jouissant. Elle ne pouvait dire s'il y avait eu des mots dans ce son incohérent, mais son orgasme déclencha sa propre libération, et tout se dissout dans le brouillard de plaisir qui suivit.

.

oOo

.

La vie revint à une routine confortable, les semaines filant dans une étrange parodie de vie domestique. Quand elle n'avait pas cours, elle lisait ou travaillait silencieusement dans ses quartiers à lui, notait des devoirs, rédigeait des sujets d'examens et planifiait son futur programme. Il enseignait la plupart du temps, et passait ses quelques moments libres soit à faire des papiers, soit dans le laboratoire à préparer aussi bien des potions pour l'infirmerie que pour son propre stock. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment se voir que le soir, quand ils s'asseyaient confortablement côte à côte sur le canapé devant le feu, et qu'ils lisaient ou parlaient avant qu'elle ne passe la nuit dans son lit.

Un matin, Hermione examinait son courrier quand une lettre la fit défaillir. « Bordel !

-Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton absent, boutonnant sa chemise alors qu'il se préparait pour la journée –son premier cours était dans moins d'une heure.

« Elle est de mon propriétaire. Il a encore augmenté mon loyer.

-Tu paies un loyer toute l'année ? » l'interrogea-t-il en se tournant vers elle. « Tu vis ici toute l'année, excepté deux mois.

-C'est pour ça qu'il continue à augmenter le loyer. Il veut que je m'en aille » répondit-elle sourdement.

« Alors pars. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre endroit jusqu'à fin juin, et cela semble être un gaspillage inutile d'argent de payer pour quelque chose que tu n'utilises pas.

-Et qu'est-ce que je ferai en juin ? Je ne trouverai jamais autre chose pour l'été. »

Severus hésita avant de se retourner et de tenter d'avoir l'air occupé en enfilant la ceinture de son pantalon, sans la regarder, tandis qu'il répondait d'un ton prudemment neutre : « Tu as passé la plupart de ton temps dans la caravane, l'été dernier. »

Elle se figea, et regarda son dos. _Il ne peut pas vouloir dire ce à quoi je pense…_ Elle essaya de garder une voix qui ne tremblait pas et répondit lentement : « C'est vrai… »

Il haussa les épaules, toujours sans la regarder. « Eh bien, la logique voudrait que tu choisisses la solution la plus évidente » dit-il, avec une indifférence magistralement étalée, en fermant sa ceinture.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Tu avais sans doute l'intention d'y être souvent de toute façon. J'avais envie de faire le tri dans mes affaires un de ces jours. Il y aura de la place. » Le silence un peu gênant qui s'ensuivit fut brisé par Pattenrond, qui avança pour s'assoir aux pieds de Severus, et miauler en regardant le sorcier. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le chat et leva un sourcil. « Je pourrais même être persuadé de mettre une chatière sur la porte » ajouta-t-il aigrement.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire de la remarque, et traversa la pièce pour se tenir devant lui et toucher son visage. « Et je ne prendrai pas toute la place ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Non, tu prendras bien trop de place. Sans ta présence agaçante, j'aurais pu participer à de délirantes fêtes avec tous mes nombreux amis, mais puisque tu seras une réfugiée permanente, au lieu de semi-permanente, ma vie telle qu'elle est maintenant va prendre fin.

-Tu en fais juste un peu trop dans le sarcasme, Severus.

-Et tu en fais trop sur ce problème. Si je m'y opposais, je ne t'en aurais pas offert la possibilité –ou penses-tu que je fais cela uniquement par bon cœur ? » demanda-t-il avec beaucoup d'ironie, baissant les yeux vers elle. « Mon double de clés est dans le tiroir le plus haut de mon bureau. Ce weekend, je devrais commencer à ranger mes affaires.

-Merci » dit-elle doucement.

« J'ai un cours à donner » répondit-il platement, en se dirigeant vers la porte –elle aurait pu être agacée par son départ soudain, sauf que deux choses l'en empêchèrent. La première, c'était que pendant qu'il se retournait, elle avait vu un éclair de soulagement et presque un sourire dans ses yeux. La deuxième fut ses mains qui effleurèrent brièvement les siennes.

.

oOo

.

Vers la fin octobre, elle remarqua que son humeur changeait, et pas pour le meilleur. Il était remarquablement plus irritable et tranchant, et ses vieilles habitudes endormies ressortaient. Il dormait rarement plus d'une heure ou deux d'affilée, et elle se réveillait fréquemment en le voyant absent. Elle se lovait alors contre Pattenrond et la carte des Maraudeurs pour le regarder rôder avec agitation dans le château. Quand il était de meilleure humeur, ce qui était rare, il s'excusait –à sa manière, sans dire d'aucune façon explicite qu'il était désolé, mais tout en essayant de communiquer cette impression– mais ce n'était pas facile de faire avec.

Ils se disputaient plus souvent. Hermione comprenait les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur et essayait de ne pas répondre quand il l'embêtait, mais cela l'amenait seulement à en faire encore plus, et il se repliait sur quelque raillerie vicieuse, qui lui rappelait le passé.

« Il essaye délibérément de susciter des disputes » se plaignit-elle à Luna, le week-end précédant Halloween. « Je sais qu'il est contrarié, mais ça n'aide pas, et ça fait mal. Il commence vraiment à être malveillant. »

Luna inclina pensivement la tête avant d'adresser à Hermione son regard le plus incertain et rêveur, et elle répondit vaguement : « Avec qui d'autre peut-il se disputer ?

-Quoi ? » demanda Hermione d'un air ahuri.

« Il ne va pas s'assoir et discuter de ses sentiments. Tu le sais. Les querelles sont sûres : s'il est en colère, il ne souffre pas. Combien connais-tu de personnes qui s'en prennent aux autres quand ils se sentent vulnérables ? Et tu es la seule en qui il ait confiance. Il ne peut se disputer avec personne d'autre sans révéler à quel point il souffre. »

Elle y pensa pendant longtemps. D'une manière détournée et perverse, cela faisait sens. Cela semblait coller avec la logique qu'avait Severus. Se remémorant certaines de leurs disputes les plus récentes, elle soupira. « Et, bien sûr, il s'emploie tellement à se haïr lui-même en ce moment qu'il essaye de m'écarter de lui, pour se donner une nouvelle raison d'être malheureux. Je suis persuadée qu'il ne pense pas mériter d'être heureux.

-Non, probablement pas » acquiesça Luna doucement. « Va-t-il loin, quand il se dispute avec toi ? »

Elle savait ce que son amie lui demandait vraiment, et elle secoua la tête. « Il n'en est pas à ce point, pas encore. Il est malveillant et désagréable, mais ce n'est pas vraiment intime. Je ne crois pas qu'il aille si loin. Il sait que je pourrais le blesser autant, sinon plus. Tu as raison, il veut juste… Je ne sais pas, une distraction, ou se punir. Ou les deux, probablement. Pas que ça rende les choses plus agréables.

-Il ira mieux dès qu'Halloween sera passé » émit la Serdaigle, encourageante. Elle sourit joyeusement. « Et j'espère que tu pourras le faire se sentir coupable d'avoir été si horrible. Ca a l'air toujours amusant quand j'entends les gens parler de ça. »

Hermione étouffa un rire. « Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça. Harry devient boudeur dans ces cas-là, et Ron a toujours l'air d'un chien battu. Je n'ai pas encore essayé avec Severus, mais je suis certaine qu'il se rendrait compte de ce que je ferais, et il serait soit en colère contre moi, soit il se fermerait et redeviendrait froid et distant. De plus, je suis sûre que ce serait amplement suffisant pour qu'il se sente coupable… Je ne veux pas jouer à ce genre de jeu avec lui.

-Bon, alors, je pense que tout ce que tu peux faire est attendre. Tu pourrais essayer de te défendre s'il te donne une ouverture, afin que tu puisses transformer ça en l'une de vos stupides querelles qu'aucun de vous ne veut vraiment, et tout ça en deviendrait ridicule. Ou tu peux juste le laisser faire. Il s'en est sorti seul toutes ces années. Je doute qu'il soit à l'aise de se montrer à toi dans ces conditions.

-Peut-être. Merci, Luna. J'avais juste besoin d'en parler un peu.

-Va lui parler. Vous irez sans doute mieux tous les deux. »

.

oOo

.

Finalement, elle partit sur le second conseil de Luna, et le laissa faire. Avec surprise, Pattenrond avait suivi son exemple –en fait, il l'avait battue à son propre jeu. Au milieu d'une dispute, le demi-Fléreur siffla pour attirer leur attention, puis donna à Severus un superbe regard de réprobation absolue et sortit.

« Peut-être que c'est la meilleure solution » dit Hermione calmement, alors que la queue de Pattenrond disparaissait derrière la porte. « Je ne pense pas que le fait que nous soyons tous les deux là si souvent aide, alors que ça ne va pas. Je te vois demain ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux » répondit-il catégoriquement, n'ayant plus l'air en colère. Il était revenu à une expression vide et sans émotion, celle qu'elle détestait tellement.

« Je ne veux que t'aider à te sentir mieux, Severus, et là je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Donc je vais me retirer pendant un petit moment, pour te laisser trouver de nouveau ton équilibre et décider de ce que tu veux. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de rester de côté longtemps, alors fais tout pour être rapidement dans ton assiette : je veux voir l'homme, pas le masque. »

Avant même qu'elle ne quitte ses quartiers, elle entendit la porte de son laboratoire claquer si fort que le sol trembla, et elle grimaça. _J'espère que je fais le bon choix_.

.

oOo

.

Severus l'évita après cela. Elle aurait pu le prendre contre elle, sauf qu'il évitait tout le monde, avec encore plus d'insistance que d'habitude. Quand il n'enseignait pas, il passait son temps à se terrer dans son laboratoire, de ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, et il ne voulait clairement pas de compagnie. Il n'avait pas changé le mot de passe de ses quartiers, mais elle savait quel aurait été son accueil et elle resta sur ses positions. C'était à lui de faire le prochain geste, cette fois.

Il vint à la fête d'Halloween, naturellement. Il n'aurait pas voulu révéler ses sentiments en demandant à être dispensé, mais il passa le repas entier à jouer avec sa nourriture et à garder ses yeux fixés sur son assiette. En le regardant du coin de l'œil, elle étudia la tension de ses épaules voûtées et remarqua la façon dont il penchait la tête pour s'assurer que ses cheveux –qui avaient besoin d'être lavés, d'après leur aspect– cachent autant que possible son visage, et elle savait qu'il souffrait terriblement. Elle doutait également qu'il ait dormi les deux nuits dernières. Une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi non plus. Il lui manquait.

Cette nuit, Hermione se réveilla en sachant que quelque chose avait changé, et une sorte d'instinct lui dit d'attendre et de garder les yeux fermés. Elle tendit les oreilles, essayant d'entendre un son inattendu, mais il n'y avait rien, à part l'impression tenace qu'elle n'était pas seule. Pattenrond était dehors, en train de chasser, et ce n'était pas la présence d'un animal, de toute façon. Elle savait exactement qui c'était. Il y avait seulement deux personnes à Poudlard qui pouvaient entrer dans ses appartements sans sa permission, et seule l'une d'elles ne se serait pas annoncé.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle avec lassitude. « Je pensais que tu voulais être seul. »

Le silence devint plus oppressif. Elle écouta le faible tic-tac de son réveil, compta les secondes, et il se passa trois minutes et demie avant qu'il y ait une réponse.

« Tout comme moi » dit-il finalement, d'une toute petite voix.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sourcilla pour permettre à ses yeux de s'accommoder au noir presque complet. Il y avait juste assez de lumière lunaire filtrant de ses rideaux pour lui laisser voir la zone de noirceur plus profonde, près de la porte. « Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

Il y eut un autre silence tendu, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi long que le premier. « …Je ne sais pas » admit-il, mal à l'aise.

Plutôt que d'utiliser un sortilège d'éclairage, elle agita sa baguette vers la fenêtre, et ouvrit les rideaux juste assez pour permettre à un peu plus de lumière naturelle d'entrer dans la chambre. A présent, elle pouvait le voir plus clairement. Il était appuyé contre le mur et fixait le sol. Elle s'assit et le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne évident qu'il n'allait pas la regarder ni parler de nouveau. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle enfin sans ménagement.

Severus remua, gêné, et quand il répondit, sa voix était hésitante et triste comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendue. « Je voulais me… M'excuser. » Elle pensa à lui demander pourquoi, mais décida qu'il aurait été mesquin et méchant de le lui faire dire. Peut-être qu'il le méritait, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, et il essayait à présent de se racheter. Puisqu'elle ne lui répondait pas, il bougea légèrement sa tête, et elle vit la lueur dans ses yeux, qu'il cachait derrière le rideau de ses cheveux, tandis qu'il la regardait, avant de ramener son regard vers le plancher. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. »

L'ignorer était tentant, pour le lui jeter à la face, et peut-être qu'il le méritait, mais Hermione savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi cruelle. Elle supposa qu'ils pensaient tous les deux à Lily, qui avait rejeté ses excuses si longtemps auparavant, en dépit de ses meilleurs efforts pour expliquer qu'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça, qu'il était blessé et humilié. Si elle lui faisait la même chose maintenant… Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quel point cela le blesserait.

« Tu devrais l'être » lui dit-elle calmement. « Tu as vraiment été un bâtard, récemment.

-Je sais » l'entendit-elle encaisser. « Je n'ai pas d'excuse » dit-il calmement, d'une voix déformée. « J'ai juste… Je suis désolé. » Il eut l'air véritablement contrarié, et il leva une main à son visage pendant un moment, avant de la laisser retomber sur son flanc. « Je ne suis pas bon à ça » ajouta-t-il, sans espoir.

« Pour t'excuser ? Non, tu ne l'es pas » lâcha-t-elle franchement, et il tressaillit.

« Non, pas ça. A… Ca. Nous. S'il y a un « nous ». Je ne sais pas… Comment agir en public. Je n'ai pas… Pas vécu avec quelqu'un depuis mon adolescence. Quand je suis seul, personne ne porte attention à ce que je dis ou fais, peu importe ce que je ressens puisqu'il n'y a que moi. J'avais l'habitude. Mais… Quand tu es là, ça… Ca rend les choses confuses, parce que je ne sais plus ce qui se passe et tout est moins certain. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé penser ou ressentir, et je _déteste_ Halloween, et aucune de mes méthodes habituelles pour y faire face n'ont fonctionné, et je me suis vu… Être un bâtard, et c'est comme si il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que j'arrête parce que de toute façon ça allait se passer parce que c'est ce que je suis. J'ai toujours foutu en l'air tout ce que j'ai fait. Et ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bordel.

-Tu n'es pas ivre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. C'était si inhabituel de la part de Severus que tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser était le Nouvel An passé et le résumé décousu, inarticulé et douloureux de sa vie.

Il émit un son choqué, qui était peut-être un rire amer. « Non. » Après un long moment, il soupira, défait. « Je vais partir. Je ne fais qu'empirer les choses. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'essaye de dire.

-Et bien, comme ça on est deux » répondit Hermione fermement, touchée malgré elle par son évident combat intérieur. Il tentait tant bien que mal d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait, alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas lui-même, et apparemment, quand il était question de relations, il était encore moins expérimenté qu'elle. Elle essaya de lui répondre du mieux qu'elle put, contenant sa colère. « Il n'y a pas de règles, Severus. Il n'y a rien que tu _devrais_ penser, ou ressentir. Et même s'il y avait un modèle préfabriqué… Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des gens conventionnels, aucun de nous. Qu'importe ce que c'est, je suis aussi perturbée. Je sais que tu détestes Halloween. Je sais pourquoi, je connais au moins la plus grosse raison. Je ne fais même pas cas du fait que tu t'en prennes à moi, parce que je suis là et qu'il n'y a personne d'autre. Ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est que tu fasses comme si tu devais être si détestable et froid, car d'une certaine façon c'est ce qu'on attend de toi. Tu essayes de te punir, et tu essayes de m'éloigner parce que tu te sens plus en sécurité dans ton isolement. C'est de la lâcheté, ce n'est pas juste pour moi, et pas non plus pour toi. »

Son utilisation du mot _lâche_ avait été délibérée. Elle avait vu dans les souvenirs de Harry la nuit où Dumbledore était mort, et elle avait vu comment il avait réagi à l'insulte. Elle savait que cela restait l'un de ses détonateurs. Son corps entier tressauta, sa respiration s'arrêta, mais elle n'était pas prête face à sa réaction. Elle s'était attendue à de la rage, de la furie, peut-être à une once de violence, et sa baguette était prête. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas de sa part, c'était qu'il dise très doucement, d'une voix choquée : « S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

-Ne fais pas quoi ?

-N'utilise pas… _Ca_ contre moi. S'il te plaît.

-Je ne comprends pas » émit-elle lentement.

Il y eut un long silence. Quand Severus parla de nouveau, sa voix était incroyablement calme, bien qu'un peu rauque et dure. « Les gens ont utilisé mes émotions contre moi, même avant que tu ne sois née. Je ne peux plus le supporter, particulièrement venant de toi. Tu me connais mieux que quiconque –tu sais tout ce dont tu as besoin pour me briser une fois pour toutes. Je _suis_ un… Un lâche. Je suis effrayé par une partie de mes pensées, parce que je ne peux pas les contrôler, je ne sais pas ce que je fais, bordel, et je ne serai pas capable d'arrêter ça quand tout volera en morceaux. Et ça se _bris__era_, parce que je suis trop… Brisé. Je n'ai pas ça en moi –je ne peux pas être ce que tu… Ce que tu mérites. »

Les larmes lui piquaient les coins des yeux. « Oh, Severus » dit-elle doucement, sortant du lit pour marcher vers lui. Elle écarta ses cheveux de son visage et essaya de faire en sorte qu'il la regarde. « Je continue à te dire que tu es un bien meilleur homme que tu ne penses l'être. Et même si tu ne l'étais pas, ça n'aurait aucune importance. Je ne veux pas d'un hypothétique homme parfait –même s'il existait, je mourrais d'ennui en moins d'un mois. Une amie m'a dit une fois que j'avais besoin de quelqu'un avec qui je pouvais me disputer, quelqu'un qui peut me tenir tête, quelqu'un qui peut me défier. Elle avait raison. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de compliqué, quelqu'un d'intelligent et courageux… D'un salaud narquois » ajouta-t-elle, souriant malgré elle. « Ca m'effraie aussi, mais… D'une bonne manière, je pense. Tu n'es pas brisé, pas complètement. Un peu blessé, peut-être, mais tout comme moi. Si ça doit se briser, nous recollerons juste les morceaux ensemble. »

Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas avoir à la regarder, mais quelques unes des dures lignes de son visage s'étaient un peu adoucies. « Juste comme ça, je suppose.

-Parmi tous mes autres projets, oui » dit-elle d'une façon désinvolte.

Le coin de sa bouche tressauta, et il ouvrit enfin les yeux. Lire son expression était difficile dans la lumière diffuse, mais il s'était légèrement détendu. « Insupportable Gryffondor » murmura-t-il, avec une faible note interrogatrice et pleine d'espoir dans la voix.

« Bâtard obstiné. » Lui renvoya-t-elle la balle. Il sourit alors, bien que des traces de tristesse restent dans son expression. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres. « Viens au lit, Severus. Nous avons tous les deux besoin de sommeil. Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas tué d'élève cette semaine. »

Il la suivit docilement et en silence, enleva son pantalon et attendit qu'elle se glisse à nouveau sous les couvertures, puis elle bougea pour le laisser se glisser à son tour à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de lui et le tint proche, et après un moment il tourna sa tête vers son cou et s'installa dans son étreinte sans rien dire. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur familière de son corps, son odeur qui lui avait beaucoup manqué, et fut bientôt endormie.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Hmm…

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, que serait un couple qui n'aurait pas de problèmes ? Surtout si ce couple inclut Severus -)

Mais je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien. J'ai hâte de lire la suite ! Je suis accro à cette fic !

.

Aë : merci à _Socks_ et **Cricri**.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Tu es en retard » l'accusa Neville en lui tendant un verre, quand elle arriva finalement aux Trois Balais. « Où étais-tu ? _(Tu ne veux pas le savoir Neville, je t'assure ^^)_

.

Elle échoua. Un fou rire se répandit autour de la table, et George déclara d'un air triomphant : « Je le savais ! A moi l'argent, Harry. _(Bande de salauds ! Ils parient sur sa vie amoureuse…)_

.

Il s'avérait que ses _chers_ amis avaient fait des paris depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue, avant que le début du trimestre ne commence, sur le fait qu'elle fréquentait quelqu'un –apparemment ça se voyait vraiment, et sa rougeur était une preuve bien suffisante._ (Oh merde)_

.

_Comment Severus aurait fait dans cette situation ?_ ? (Il n'aurait rien dit ! )s'interrogea-t-elle, et elle sourit soudainement. Il aurait dit la vérité, mais de manière à ce que personne ne puisse deviner l'identité de la personne. _Il est temps d'être une Serpentard_._ (Ah ça va, elle n'a pas complètement perdu l'esprit, et en plus elle va mettre en pratique ses leçons avec Severus ^^)_

.

-On se connaît depuis longtemps, mais nous avions perdu contact. L'année dernière, nous nous sommes vus de nouveau, par accident, et on a parlé. Nous sommes seulement ensemble depuis quelques mois, cependant. **(rien qu'avec ce genre de renseignements on se doute de l'identité de la personne… pas malins !)**

-Est-ce l'ami mystérieux qui t'a offert ta bague ?

-Oui » admit Hermione, bien trop consciente du regard de Luna qui devint beaucoup moins vague, et Ginny rit._ (Aaaah, sacré Luna :D )_

.

Il était tellement tentant de tout leur dire, juste pour voir leurs têtes, mais Severus la tuerait –si eux ne le tuaient pas avant pour cela._ (Je confirme, il te tuerait !)_

« Est-ce quelqu'un de notre année ? » demanda Neville.

« Non, il est plus vieux. Beaucoup plus vieux, en fait…_(Non là tu donnes trop d'indices…)_

.

« Oui en fait ! Bon, il est grand, même s'il ne l'est pas autant que vous, les grandes perches, mais il a des cheveux et des yeux noirs, au moins. **(oui, non mais alors là…)**

.

-Il a l'air merveilleux » dit Neville, sarcastique, et pour le punir, on l'envoya chercher la prochaine tournée._ (S'il savait, il ferait une crise cardiaque ^^)_

.

A en juger par son sourire, la Serdaigle appréciait le jeu. _(J'adore cette fille ^^) _Et à en juger par le regard qui remplaçait l'habituel air rêveur, Hermione allait avoir beaucoup de choses à lui expliquer plus tard._ (Je me doute :p)_

.

-Et tu as un grand, sombre et possiblement beau sorcier qui t'attend pour la suite ? » la taquina George.** (Non, mais ils sont crétins ou aveugles ou les deux !)**

.

Aux toilettes, Luna l'accula. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? _(Mais oui enfin Hermione, c'est vraiment pas sympa ! ^^)_


	18. Chapter 18

Note de Loten : C'est un chapitre compliqué. Prêtez-y attention. Le prochain sera également très important.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« **Nous lançons une querelle entre le présent et le passé**

**Nous sacrifions seulement le futur c'est l'amertume qui dure…** »

\- Mike &amp; The Mechanics, 'The Living Years'.

.

oOo

.

La semaine suivante, elle le regarda retrouver une fois de plus son équilibre. Son sommeil devint plus aisé et son humeur moins noire. Il ne s'était pas disputé avec elle, même pour plaisanter, et il faisait preuve d'un comportement raisonnable. Elle rit en le trouvant en train d'essayer de calmer Pattenrond par une corruption honteuse, qu'il déploya sous la forme de harengs frais. Le voir redevenir l'homme qu'elle connaissait faisait qu'elle supportait mieux sa propre mauvaise humeur, qui montait en même temps que le mois de novembre avançait.

Vers la fin du mois, ses cauchemars refirent surface. Hermione fit semblant que tout allait bien, mais elle savait qu'il savait bigrement bien ce que signifiait cette période de l'année. Et il lui permit de faire semblant pendant un moment, feignant de dormir quand elle se réveillait au milieu de la nuit, et prétendant ne pas remarquer sa fatigue croissante. Elle n'avait pas manqué le fait qu'il avait les ingrédients pour la Potion Sans Rêve étalés sur un plan de travail dans le coin de son laboratoire, mais il ne l'avait pas la préparée d'office, donc elle ne dit rien.

Finalement, une nuit, elle se réveilla en pleurs de l'un de ses pires rêves –pas d'horreurs, rien qui ne la fasse crier, mais seulement de la douleur, du chagrin et une petite voix qui gémissait que ce n'était pas de sa faute– et elle réalisa que Severus ne faisait plus semblant. Il était à demi assis et la tenait dans ses bras, contre lui. Il parlait très doucement et lui avait apparemment parlé pendant très longtemps avant qu'elle ne se réveille.

« …tort, Hermione, tous avaient tort. Je sais que tous ceux qui savent ce que tu as fait à tes parents en étaient horrifiés, mais il n'y a pas de honte à vouloir protéger ceux que l'on aime. Tu n'as pas dû être la seule à avoir pris une décision aussi drastique. Ce qui les a horrifiés, c'est que tu l'aies si bien fait, que tu sois si forte. Ils ont peur de toi. Tes parents étaient effrayés parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Tous les Nés-Moldus allaient finir par endurer les mêmes choses, et c'est juste malheureux que les circonstances dans ce cas-là aient été si extrêmes. _Damnant quod non intellegunt, l_es gens condamnent ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Tu leur as sauvé la vie en faisant cela, n'en doute jamais. Tes parents étaient des cibles. Je le sais. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu les protéger – je ne sais même pas si j'aurais essayé. Tu avais raison de faire ce que tu as fait, et si personne d'autre n'a la présence d'esprit de le voir, c'est leur problème et pas le tien. Tu avais raison, et ils avaient tort… »

Il continua à parler doucement, se répétant parfois, sa voix profonde grognant dans l'obscurité, et elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Elle écouta les calmes affirmations et justifications jusqu'à ce que finalement ses sanglots diminuent et qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. « J'aimerais que tout le monde soit aussi intelligent que toi » dit-elle d'une petite voix tremblante.

Severus cessa subitement de parler, apparemment surpris qu'elle soit éveillée, et après un moment il répondit doucement : « Le monde serait un endroit terrifiant s'ils l'étaient. »

Elle renifla inélégamment, tenta un sourire et essaya de sécher ses yeux, mais elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer. De longs doigts essuyèrent gentiment ses larmes, effleurant tendrement la peau sous ses yeux. Le geste doux contrastait avec sa voix, alors qu'il commenta sèchement : « Tu n'es pas vraiment séduisante quand tu pleures.

-Je sais » répondit-elle, riant presque tandis qu'elle acceptait le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait, et s'asseyait pour se moucher. « Ca rend la situation encore pire. »

Il souffla, exaspéré. « Ne commence pas encore avec tes bêtises. Tu es adorable, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Quand tu n'as pas les yeux bouffis, que tu n'es pas rougie ni brûlante… » ajouta-t-il avec une once de moquerie, repoussant gentiment ses cheveux humides de son visage.

« Fais gaffe, Serpentard » essaya-t-elle, alors que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin. « C'était tout proche d'un compliment.

-En fait, _c'était_ un compliment. Tes émotions semblent affecter ta compréhension » lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante avant de l'envelopper de ses bras pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine, et lui appliquer un doux baiser sur la tempe.

« Merci. Bâtard. » Hermione se blottit contre son corps chaud, ferma les yeux alors que sa tête lui faisait mal. « J'ai vraiment eu raison ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Oui » répondit-il instantanément. Après un moment, il ajouta un peu sèchement : « Bien que je suppose que tu dois considérer qui te dit ça. » Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Les questions morales n'ont jamais de réponse aussi simple que oui ou non, Hermione, et les situations ne sont pas identiques. Je ne connais pas toutes les circonstances et je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais avant de te décider à faire ce que tu as fait. Mais tu avais seulement leur bien-être en tête, et je peux t'assurer avec certitude qu'ils seraient morts dans les six mois sans cela. L'Ordre n'avait pas les ressources nécessaires pour protéger tout le monde, comme tu le sais. Je crois que tu avais raison.

-Alors pourquoi je me sens toujours aussi mal ?

-La trahison fait toujours cet effet » répondit calmement Severus, avec émotion : il le savait mieux que quiconque. « Et l'Enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Ce que tu as fait _pourrait_ être la première marche d'un long chemin très sombre, en effet. C'est pourquoi beaucoup de gens en ont eu peur.

-Mais pas toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il gloussa et embrassa ses cheveux. « Non. Si quelqu'un peut résister aux tentations de l'obscurité, c'est toi. Sans toi, Potter aurait été perdu, tu sais. Il en était très proche. _Facilis descensus Averno, _la descente aux Enfers est facile. Mais je _te connais_, Hermione. Jamais tu n'aurais fait quelque chose sans avoir réfléchi à toutes les conséquences possibles, jamais tu n'aurais fait quelque chose pour de mauvaises raisons, et jamais tu n'aurais fait un choix non avisé. De tous les destins qui t'attendent, l'obscurité n'est pas l'un d'entre eux.

-Je pourrais te faire la même chose. »

Cela le fit rire ouvertement. « Ne sois pas ridicule. Ni le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ni Dumbledore ne pouvaient briser mes boucliers. Bien que tu sois talentueuse et combien tu le serais en t'exerçant, tu n'es pas une menace pour moi, du moins pas avec les sortilèges de Legilimencie ou de mémoire. Et ne viens-je pas de dire que tu n'aurais pas fait une telle chose ? Si tu ne cesses pas de proférer des âneries, je vais devoir t'administrer une potion.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

-Pas à propos de ça, non, parce que c'est tout à fait ridicule et je te l'interdis. »

Un petit sourire poussa sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ?

-Oui » dit-il fermement. « Maintenant, dors. »

Elle se pelotonna encore plus contre lui, docile, et ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil ne venait pas, et elle pouvait dire de part le contact de son corps et le rythme de sa respiration qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il n'essayait même pas de dormir. Lentement, elle commença à caresser sa poitrine nue du bout des doigts, les yeux fermés, suivant les cicatrices sur les muscles, le long de l'os et jusqu'aux poils. Quand elle titilla l'un de ses tétons avec l'arrondi de son pouce, il parla d'une voix basse.

« Tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne veux pas dormir, pas quand je me sens comme ça » lui dit-elle honnêtement. « Fais-moi me sentir mieux, Severus, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es ébranlée...

-Oui, et je ne veux pas l'être. » Elle le regarda et tendit le bras pour caresser son visage, sentant sa barbe de trois jours râper légèrement sous ses doigts alors qu'elle retraçait sa mâchoire. « Tu me fais l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. Il ne répondit pas, mais quand elle éloigna la main, il bougea et roula sur le côté pour s'appuyer sur un coude alors qu'il l'approchait de lui en l'embrassant gentiment. C'était ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin, réalisa Hermione tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser. En fait, peu importe si Severus l'aimait ou pas, il pouvait certainement le lui faire sentir, et à ce moment elle voulait désespérément se sentir aimée.

Il était tendre comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu l'être, il semblait avoir reconnu son besoin sans qu'elle ait dû en dire un mot, et il passa un long moment à explorer lentement chaque parcelle de sa peau avec sa bouche et ses doigts. Ce n'était même pas ouvertement sexuel en premier lieu, juste lent, doux et rassurant, alors qu'il caressait sa peau et plantait de doux baisers sur son corps. Petit à petit, son contact changea, bien qu'elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer exactement en quoi, et il devint moins rassurant tandis que son désir s'intensifiait. Elle commença à se languir de lui, elle trembla et soupira son nom quand sa bouche trouva ses seins et qu'il commença à téter et taquiner ses tétons durcis.

Bougeant toujours lentement, Severus traça une ligne de baisers sur son ventre pour plonger sa tête sombre entre ses cuisses, persistant un peu dans la taquinerie, avant que ses actes deviennent plus précis et délibérés. Alors que sa langue léchait et sondait, elle emmêla ses doigts à ses cheveux et s'abandonna aux sensations que sa talentueuse bouche lui procurait, alors qu'il parvenait avec succès à balayer toute pensée cohérente.

Sa bouche avait son goût quand il l'embrassa de nouveau, c'est-à-dire sucré et musqué, mélangé avec son propre parfum. Elle l'embrassa en retour avec toute la passion qu'elle put rassembler, tandis que de son poids il la pressait gentiment contre les oreillers. Quand il s'arrêta pour la regarder, elle sut par la lueur dans son regard que si elle le disait, il cesserait tout et s'écarterait, lui ayant apporté du plaisir, il ignorerait le sien, au moins pour cette nuit. Elle bougea ses hanches pour se presser plus fermement contre lui, enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et glissa ses mains sur la peau de son dos bardée de cicatrices pour s'accrocher à ses épaules, puis il l'embrassa encore et entra en elle.

Même maintenant, ses mouvements étaient presque douloureusement lents et gentils, mais pas moins intenses pour autant. Hermione se laissa aller et s'abandonna au rythme chaloupé de son corps en regardant la noire et infinie profondeur de ses yeux tandis qu'il bougeait au-dessus d'elle. Elle s'abandonna à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, et au milieu de sa libération, elle l'entendit soupirer son nom alors qu'il jouissait.

.

oOo

.

Pendant un week-end atrocement orageux à la mi-novembre, Hermione essaya de noter des devoirs, mais elle fut gênée par Severus, qui arpentait la pièce en grommelant. Finalement, elle soupira et laissa tomber le travail pour le regarder. « Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais, et y aurait-il moyen que tu fasses ça ailleurs ? »

Il leva les yeux, cligna, puis ricana de façon apparemment automatique : « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, ce sont mes appartements. » Il marcha jusqu'à elle. « Je suis en train d'essayer de retravailler mes protections.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Parce que je n'ai plus envie de m'embêter avec des mots de passe, et parce qu'ils ne sont pas extrêmement fiables » expliqua-t-il. « Je veux installer des protections qui empêchent certaines personnes d'entrer, plutôt que d'utiliser des mots de passe.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Ah, attends -tu peux surpasser les sorts de sécurité, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais oublié ça. »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant. « C'est quelque peu négligent de ta part.

-Oh, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait que tu entres dans mes appartements quand tu veux –je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien parmi mes possessions que tu n'aies jamais vu » répondit-elle sèchement. « Ou vas-tu me confesser que tu t'y es glissé furtivement cette année pour fouiller mon tiroir de sous-vêtements, ou je ne sais quoi ?

-Ne sois pas absurde » répliqua-t-il avec dédain, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Et donc, est-ce difficile de refaire les protections ?

-Non, mais je n'ai jamais expérimenté ce genre de chose auparavant, donc ça va prendre un peu de temps. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je parlais à voix haute » ajouta-t-il, de sa manière bien à lui de s'excuser sans vraiment le faire.

« Tu le faisais. En latin, en plus. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui puisse le parler, en fait –toi et le président Barlet dans 'A la maison blanche'.

-Humph » répondit-il distraitement, traversant la salle vers l'une de ses étagères pour commencer à feuilleter un volume. « Etant donné que la plupart des sortilèges sont soit en latin soit en une variante du latin, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait prendre la peine de l'apprendre. Un sortilège est bien plus simple si tu sais ce qu'il signifie en réalité, ainsi que ce qu'il fait, et cette langue est précieuse si tu souhaites créer un sort.

-J'ai toujours recherché les traductions des nouveaux sorts. J'ai envisagé une fois d'apprendre cette langue, mais je me suis embourbée dans toute la grammaire et j'ai abandonné » confessa Hermione. « Je suis loin d'être une linguiste, mais tu parles beaucoup de langues, non ?

-Quelques unes, oui » répondit-il, l'air absent, scrutant rapidement les pages. « Ayant voyagé si longtemps, j'en ai saisi beaucoup. Je ne les parle cependant pas couramment pour la plupart. Ah, nous y voilà... » Sa voix s'estompa, il se concentrait sur sa lecture, et elle sourit alors qu'elle retournait à ses devoirs –elle et Severus se ressemblaient vraiment de bien des façons.

Environ une heure plus tard, il leva la tête de son travail, près de la porte, et repoussa ses cheveux de son visage. Hermione l'avait regardé pendant qu'elle travaillait, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il avait donné des petits coups de baguette magique sur la porte et murmuré dans ce qui semblait être du latin, traçant une forme compliquée autour du montant, mais s'il y avait eu un quelconque effet, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je pense que nous y sommes.

-Oui ? » demanda-t-elle avec intérêt, laissant tomber sa plume pour marcher vers lui.

« Je pense que oui. » Il se redressa avec raideur, fit rouler ses épaules, avant de taper la porte de sa baguette. « _Revelio_. » Des runes rougeoyantes apparurent le long du montant de la porte, scintillant d'une faible lumière bleue. Severus étudia le résultat d'un œil critique avant de placer le bout de sa baguette dans le trou de serrure, et les runes scintillèrent encore avant de devenir vertes.

« Des protections Serpentard ? » interrogea-t-elle avec un rictus.

« Impertinente » murmura-t-il. « Non. » Les runes s'atténuèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient presque blanches, puis elles se refroidirent de nouveau en bleu. Il écarta sa baguette, puis la glissa dans sa ceinture. « Si tu me prêtes ta baguette un moment, je pourrais m'assurer que les protections te reconnaissent.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elles feront à ceux qu'elles ne reconnaîtront _pas_ ? » demanda-t-elle, sceptique, lui tendant sa baguette. Il sourit d'un air suffisant, mais sa réponse se perdit quand il prit sa baguette. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et il jura, en la laissant tomber précipitamment, pour la regarder d'un air parfaitement choqué.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, surprise. « Tout va bien ?

-Oui » répondit-il, distant, fixant toujours la baguette alors qu'il pliait les doigts. « C'était... Inattendu.

-Ca t'a fait mal ? » interrogea-t-elle, se rappelant les fois où elle avait pris la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre –quelques unes d'entre elles n'avaient pas bien réagi.

« Non. Non, ça... Ca n'a pas fait mal. » Il semblait toujours un peu choqué. Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils, circonspect, vers la mince longueur de bois de vigne, avant de s'abaisser très précautionneusement pour la toucher de nouveau. Il frissonna tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur elle, mais il se redressa et la maintint fermement. « Étrange...

_-Qu'est-ce_ qui est étrange ? » demanda-t-elle avec exaspération. « Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne sais pas » claqua-t-il en retour. Il contracta le poing avec prudence, ferma à moitié les yeux et frissonna encore. « Je peux essayer un sort ? » demanda-t-il.

« Fais donc. »

Il regarda autour de lui et ramassa sa tasse à café du matin. « _Aguamenti_. » Hermione observa, complètement confuse. Le sort semblait avoir fonctionné normalement, la tasse était maintenant pleine d'eau légèrement colorée de café, mais Severus fronça les sourcils et il marmonna : « _Evanesco_.

-Quand tu veux, pour m'expliquer » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« Mes excuses. Je... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est presque comme si... Elle me reconnaissait.

-Ma baguette magique te reconnaît ?

-Dans un sens, mais pas de la façon à laquelle je me serais attendu. Elle ne fonctionne pas correctement pour moi, je peux sentir qu'elle n'est pas compatible, mais... Il y a quelque chose. Une sorte de... Je ne peux pas le décrire précisément. Une reconnaissance, peut-être ?

-C'est bizarre. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé ?

-Non. Une fois encore, je n'ai pas pris l'habitude de tenir les baguettes d'autres personnes » répondit-il, l'air absent, fronçant toujours les sourcils vers la baguette. « Es-tu prête à faire une expérience ?

-Severus, rappelles-toi à qui tu parles » rit-elle, et il leva les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr, quel insouciant je fais.

-Quelle sorte d'expérience avais-tu en tête ? »

Il posa avec précaution sa baguette sur la table et sortit la sienne, en la plaçant près d'elle. « De quoi est faite ta baguette ?

-Bois de vigne et plume de phénix. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que c'était du cœur de dragon.

-C'était mon ancienne baguette. Les Malefoy l'ont brisée quand les Rafleurs nous ont capturés dans la guerre. Ma nouvelle baguette est toujours faite de bois de vigne, mais avec un noyau différent –Mr Ollivander trouvait ça très intéressant.

-Il avait raison. Bien, tant pis pour ma théorie.

-Quelle théorie ?

-Ma baguette est faite de cœur de dragon. Je me demandais si elles partageaient le même noyau, mais apparemment non. » Il haussa les épaules. « Prends ma baguette, s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas que ça fera mal. La tienne ne m'a pas fait mal...

-...Mais il est probable que la tienne soit plus agressive que la mienne, si c'est le bon mot » finit-elle ironiquement. « Ça ne peut pas être pire que la baguette de Bellatrix. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle me mordait la première fois que je l'ai touchée. Je devais l'utiliser après que nous nous soyons échappés » ajouta-t-elle, et il acquiesça.

« Je sais. Je vous surveillais de près tous les trois, quand je le pouvais. C'était dans mes intérêts, après tout, puisque si vous aviez échoué j'aurais dû achever la tâche. » Il sourit de façon désagréable. « Elle était drôlement furieuse que tu lui aies volé sa baguette. A un moment donné, elle avait vraiment de l'écume aux lèvres. Tout comme lorsqu'elle apprit que tu t'étais faite passer pour elle afin d'entrer dans son coffre... » Il gloussa doucement. « Elle n'est pas passée loin de l'attaque. Je pouvais à peine rester sérieux. Ce n'était pas la stratégie que j'aurais utilisé, mais c'était... Inspiré.

-Je suis absolument dévastée à la pensée que j'aurais pu contrarier cette salope cinglée » répondit Hermione, impassible, et il gloussa encore avant de faire un geste vague vers la baguette sur le bureau. « Ta baguette est en sorbier, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, de ce qu'ils appellent du 'sorbier aérien' –un épiphyte qui pousse sur un autre arbre. Sur un tremble dans ce cas, il me semble. »

Plus curieuse qu'effrayée, elle s'avança et prit la fine longueur de bois noir, et haleta brusquement au contact. C'était presque comme un choc, mais comme il l'avait dit, ça ne faisait pas mal. En fait... Elle leva ses sourcils alors qu'elle réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point ça ne faisait _pas_ mal, en frissonnant à son tour. « Hum. Bon. C'est définitivement... Intéressant.

-En effet. »

C'était définitivement une certaine forme de reconnaissance, mais rien qu'elle ne connaisse. Quand ses deux baguettes l'avaient choisie, elle avait senti de la chaleur et presque un sentiment de bienvenue, une connexion. Là, c'était différent. Une reconnaissance, l'avait appelé Severus, et elle était d'accord. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa magie sous le bout de ses doigts, plus obscure et froide que la sienne. C'était une sensation très curieuse, mais certainement pas désagréable. Plutôt l'opposé, en fait, et elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle ramassa la tasse de café, maintenant vide, la laissa tomber au sol, et pointa sa baguette à lui sur le désordre. « _Reparo._ » Non, la baguette n'était définitivement pas compatible. Elle fonctionnait, mais pas sans heurt. C'était comme une rancune en suspend, et elle étouffa un rire. « C'est vraiment ta baguette. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi. »

Il grogna doucement. « La tienne me faisait le même effet. »

Elle la posa avec précaution. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. » admit-il. « Je n'en sais pas beaucoup à propos des baguettes. Peu de gens en savent quelque chose. » Il sembla tout d'un coup se rappeler de ce qui avait déclenché tout ça, et reprit précautionneusement sa baguette pour se tourner vers la porte et poser le bout dans la serrure. Les runes scintillèrent de nouveau en vert, tournèrent au blanc avant de se refroidir en bleu. Il lui redonna sa baguette, récupéra la sienne et donna un petit coup sur le montant. Les runes s'obscurcirent et s'évanouirent lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus une trace de protection sur la porte.

« Est-ce que Ollivander saurait ? » demanda-t-elle, et elle vit par la lueur dans ses yeux qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas en parler au fabricant de baguettes.

« Peut-être » répondit-il avec réticence.

« Oh, ne fais pas cette tête. J'irai à la bibliothèque plus tard pour voir ce que je peux trouver. 

-Ah, oui. En temps de crise, ou d'ennui, Hermione Granger doit aller à la bibliothèque » émit-il d'une voix traînante.

« On dirait Ron –ou plutôt une version de Ron plus éloquente, en quelque sorte.

-Ne m'insulte pas. »

.

oOo

.

La bibliothèque n'apporta rien, alors Hermione choisit de demander à Minerva, dans la silencieuse salle des professeurs :

« Avez-vous des connaissances sur les baguettes magiques et leurs origines ?

-Pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? » s'enquit Minerva.

« Et bien, quelque chose d'étrange s'est passé, l'autre jour, quand j'ai touché la baguette magique de quelqu'un d'autre... » expliqua-t-elle avec prudence, sans plus de détails.

Minerva sourit subitement. « Ce 'quelqu'un d'autre' ne serait pas ce mystérieux sorcier plus âgé ?

-Comment –Neville !

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Je suis douée pour dénicher les secrets des gens –bien qu'il n'en savait pas assez pour révéler quoique ce soit. Vous êtes déloyalement mystérieuse, ma chère » dit la Directrice dans un reproche.

Hermione lui donna sa meilleure imitation du rictus de Severus. « Je sais. » Elle pouvait voir la réaction de Severus, qui était assis discrètement dans son coin habituel, trouvant apparemment la conversation vaguement amusante, et elle était vraiment contente de lui avoir déjà dit qu'elle avait parlé de lui avec ses amis. Elle ne voulait pas imaginer l'explosion qui aurait résulté s'il l'avait appris par accident. Il avait trouvé la situation comique, à son grand soulagement, et avait approuvé ses méthodes de Serpentard.

« En l'occurrence, oui, c'était la sienne. Ma baguette a également fait la même chose quand il l'a touchée. Est-ce que c'est important ?

-Est-ce que vos baguettes sont jumelles ? » suggéra Minerva.

« Non, nous y avons pensé. Elles sont faites de bois différents, et ont des noyaux différents.

-Et vous dites que ce n'était pas de la compatibilité...

-Non. Nous pouvons utiliser la baguette de l'autre, mais elles ne fonctionnent pas correctement. Notre magie est trop différente.

-Êtes-vous habiles dans les mêmes domaines ?

-Non. Il n'y a quasiment aucun chevauchement dans nos domaines d'habileté. » Ils en avaient déjà discuté en tant que théorie possible. Les points forts principaux d'Hermione étaient les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, l'Arithmancie et quelques sorts de Soin –la plupart contre les maladies et la souffrance– ce qui étaient les domaines où Severus était moins bon. Ses propres compétences étaient plus agressives –des sorts de malédiction, la Défense, la magie noire, l'Occlumancie et la Legilimancie, et bien sûr les Potions. Et ses facultés dans les sorts de soins étaient presque exclusivement restreintes aux blessures. Il y avait chevauchement seulement en Sortilèges et sorts de Soin, et ces matières semblaient même être séparées distinctement entre eux. Elle lui dit tout cela.

« C'est intéressant » dit Minerva pensivement. « Ceci explique peut-être cela... Sa baguette a pu vous reconnaître parce que vous possédez exactement ce dont il manque, et vice versa, comme si vous étiez deux moitiés d'un tout.

-Stupide sentimentalisme » grogna Severus avec dédain. Hermione suspecta cependant qu'il était presque aussi étonné qu'elle par cette théorie, spécialement venant de Minerva McGonagall, qui, comme il l'avait dit une fois, était l'une des personnes les moins sentimentales qu'ils connaissent tous deux.

« Alors, que pensez-_vous_ que ce soit ? » le défia Minerva. « Vous avez sans doute une théorie, probablement une de celles qui nous couvrira de honte. »

Il haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. « Ce n'était peut-être qu'une pure coïncidence. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à spéculer quand je n'ai aucun intérêt au résultat.

-Ignorez-le, Hermione. Merlin sait, c'est ce que nous faisons tous. D'un point de vue magique, vous deux êtes des opposés complets ?

-A ma connaissance, oui » répondit-elle, gênée, car trop consciente de la façon dont le reste de l'école faisait de son mieux pour ignorer Severus quand c'était possible. « Franchement, nous ne nous sommes pas assis pour analyser nos diplômes ou autre, mais dans tout ce que nous avons discuté, nous semblions être à l'opposé.

-C'est peut-être juste parce que vous êtes un couple » suggéra Minerva. « Si les Patronus peuvent changer à cause d'un amour non réciproque, il n'y a pas de raison pour que des baguettes ne reconnaissent pas le vrai amour.

-Comme c'est touchant » ricana Severus de son coin. « Je pourrais en vomir. » Hermione soupçonna que la référence au Patronus avait pu l'ébranler. Une fois encore, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné d'amour de quelque façon, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour en discuter.

« Arrêtez ça, Severus » lui dit-elle, agressive. « Vous, parmi tous, devriez savoir que l'amour a du pouvoir. »

Il y eut un silence de mort. Le regard de Severus était plus froid qu'Hermione l'ait jamais vu. Un muscle convulsa sous l'un de ses yeux, mais son expression resta vide. Minerva paraissait un peu secouée par ce qu'elle avait dit, et bien qu'elle essaya d'affronter son regard colérique, elle fut forcée de regarder ailleurs. Finalement, il parla, d'une voix saccadée et dure. « Tout ce que disait Dumbledore n'était pas parole d'évangile. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait souvent tort.

-Vous essayez de démentir le fait que ce soit l'amour qui a sauvé Harry ? » demanda la Directrice, incrédule. « Alors même que vous en avez été témoin ?

-Je n'en ai pas été 'témoin' » grogna-t-il. « Dans aucune de toutes les occasions auxquelles vous pensez. J'avais autre chose à faire.

-Ne soyez pas si pédant. Vous savez ce que je veux dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous en débattiez.

-J'aimerais pouvoir dire que je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'acceptiez si aveuglément, mais ce serait un mensonge. Je peux facilement croire à ça, venant de vous. Vous n'avez jamais cessé de réfléchir tous, vous avez seulement accepté avec insouciance les fantaisies flamboyantes de Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pouvez pas prouver ça.

-Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il, une étrange lueur dans les yeux. « Alors, considérez ce point. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était personnellement responsable de centaines de morts. Ses disciples tuèrent bien plus. En dehors de ces innombrables victimes, croyez-vous vraiment que Lily Potter ait été la seule à se sacrifier en essayant de sauver ses proches ? Même moi je n'ai jamais cru qu'elle ait pu être aussi sainte. Beaucoup moururent, passivement et de bonne grâce, dans l'espoir de donner du temps à leur famille pour s'échapper. Cette conduite n'a sauvé personne d'autre du sortilège de Mort. Quoi qu'ait sauvé le précieux Potter, ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère » ricana-t-il, avec tout le mépris malicieux que pouvait contenir sa voix –et cela allait loin.

Hermione tenta de ne pas rester bouche bée. Ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il avait raison. Elle avait naïvement accepté les explications de Dumbledore. C'était également incroyablement surprenant que Severus parle de cela devant d'autres personnes. Même devant elle, il mentionnait rarement Lily, que ce soit par son nom ou de façon indirecte. Minerva semblait tout autant stupéfaite. En quelques phrases brèves, Severus avait juste perverti l'une des plus inébranlables croyances de l'Ordre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda faiblement Hermione, parce qu'elle voulait connaître la réponse mais aussi pour essayer de désamorcer une situation potentiellement très tendue. « Pourquoi le sortilège de Mort n'a pas fonctionné ? Vous devez avoir une théorie. »

Severus prit une grande inspiration, essayant visiblement de retrouver le contrôle sur sa colère.

« Il n'y a aucune façon de le prouver.

-Allez-y quand même...

-Les Sortilèges Impardonnables fonctionnent grâce à l'intention autant que le pouvoir » dit-il brusquement. « Dire les mots ne suffit pas. Vous ne pouvez pas lancer le Sortilège de la Mort efficacement à moins que ne souhaitiez vraiment que cette personne meure, et une grande partie de cette réussite doit nécessairement impliquer les raisons pour lesquelles vous voulez les tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaitait tuer Potter parce qu'il avait peur de lui et qu'il le voyait comme un rival –'_Il le marquera comme son égal_.' Au moment où il lança le sort, il considérait le garçon comme quelqu'un qui le valait, et c'était sans doute la seule fois qu'il le fit. Peut-être que c'est une explication, en quelque sorte. Ou il se pourrait que les planètes fussent toutes alignées, ou que cette chienne capricieuse de Destinée ait montré patte blanche » ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. « Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

-Dumbledore disait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait pas toucher Harry, à cause de cet amour » dit lentement Hermione. « Est-ce que c'était également faux ?

-Non, ceci devait être vrai. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres évitait tout contact avec quiconque, la plupart du temps. Il était si inhumain à ce moment-là, qu'il est possible que toute émotion pure aurait pu lui causer du tort. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour en être sûr.

-Alors comment expliquez-vous ce qu'Harry a fait à la bataille finale, quand son sacrifice nous protégea tous ? » aboya Minerva, le défiant. Elle semblait l'avoir pris comme un affront personnel.

Severus tourna un regard étincelant vers elle. « Comment suis-je supposé savoir ? Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a fait ou de ce qu'il n'a pas fait. J'étais occupé à tenter de ne pas me _vider de mon sang_, à ce moment-là » cracha-t-il. « Et malheureusement, j'ai raté le grand final parce que mon cœur recommençait juste à battre ! » Il s'était levé à présent, la fureur imprégnant chaque ligne de son corps, et le pouvoir qui émanait de sa présence semblait emplir la pièce, qui parut soudainement plus obscure et froide qu'auparavant.

« C'est de votre faute si vous étiez là-bas ! » lui cria la Directrice, avec un accent grossi par la fureur. « Vous avez _choisi_ ce destin quand vous vous êtes agenouillé devant Voldemort ! Les traîtres n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, Snape !»

De la magie pure et sans but craqua dans l'air. Le regard de Severus était dangereusement vide. Il ne paraissait plus lui-même, ce n'était que de la douleur glaciale et brutale, et de la colère aveugle. La lueur dans ses yeux n'était même pas humaine.

« Comment _osez_-vous, Minerva ? » glapit quelqu'un. « S'il n'y avait pas eu Severus, nous serions tous morts, ou nous souhaiterions l'être. Sans lui, tout aurait été perdu. Même Harry l'a admis. Il nous a tous sauvés, et tout ce qu'il a obtenu en retour c'est d'être mondialement détesté. Ce n'est pas un traître ! Il a choisi de mourir pour nous, et c'est comme _ça_ que nous le remercions. »

A ce moment-là, Hermione se rendit compte que cette voix était la sienne, et elle cessa précipitamment de parler. Minerva la fixait, tout comme Severus, qui au moins avait l'air sain d'esprit à présent –quoi qu'extrêmement choqué.

« Bien dit, ma chère » nota une nouvelle voix, ce qui amena leurs yeux sur un portrait accroché au mur. Hermione reconnut l'une des anciennes directrices. Derrière elle se tenaient d'autres dirigeants de Poudlard, autant qu'il pouvait s'en tasser dans le cadre.

« Dilys » émit calmement Severus.

La femme secoua la tête. « Pas de 'Dilys' avec moi, Severus Snape » gronda-t-elle. « Une année entière et un semestre que vous n'êtes pas venu, et pas un mot, pour aucun d'entre nous.

-Elle ne fait que constamment se plaindre de vos mauvaises manières » dit une voix traînante, masculine et familière, et Phineus Nigellus Black s'avança devant la foule. « Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi populaire.

-L'arrogance des Serpentard l'exige » répondit Severus avec un sourire particulièrement tordu. « Severus... » Les autres portraits se poussèrent pour libérer un chemin à l'orateur, et Albus Dumbledore se tint au bord du cadre, baissant le regard vers le jeune sorcier. « Mon garçon... C'est si bon de vous revoir. »

Severus déglutit, et son masque circonspect en trembla un peu. « Directeur » concéda-t-il d'une voix légèrement rude.

« Dilys a raison de te réprimander » remarqua Dumbledore, ses yeux scintillant toujours. « Vous auriez dû venir nous voir. Votre perte fut terrible, et nous sommes soulagés au-delà de toute mesure d'entendre que vous avez survécu.

-Alors vous êtes les seuls » murmura-t-il, mais son cœur ne semblait pas y être. Hermione pouvait voir ses doutes.

« Ce sont des sottises » lui aboya Dilys. « Cette formidable femme semble être disposée à entendre raison, au moins. C'est bon de voir quelqu'un qui veut bien admettre ce qui est vrai.

-Bon après-midi, Miss Granger » la salua Phineas d'un ton étonnement doux.

« C'est une attitude inhabituellement civique, venant de vous » répondit-elle avec suspicion, regardant le portrait de côté. Un des autres anciens Directeurs ricana.

« Peut-être que Phineas se rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'il vous a insulté alors que Severus écoutait » suggéra Dumbledore joyeusement, et il sourit doucement. « Il me semble que le sortilège de silence avait tenu trois semaines, cette fois-là. »

Minerva reprit finalement le contrôle de sa langue. « Assez » dit-elle, quelque peu essoufflée. « Je demande que vous n'interfériez pas.

-Oh, arrêtez ça » dit Dilys en roulant des yeux. « Miss Granger avait absolument raison, et vous le savez. Fichez-lui la paix. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il a traversé. Arrêtez de provoquer ce garçon et laissez-le partir.

-Dilys. Attention à vous. » La voix de Severus semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose, et il semblait être revenu à lui –en apparence, au moins.

« 'Garçon' ? » questionna Hermione malicieusement. « Il a presque cinquante ans.

-Et j'avais cent quatre-vingt sept ans quand je suis morte » lui renvoya Dilys en souriant. « De plus, nous avons vu Severus pour la première fois en tant que gamin tout maigre de onze ans, devant le Directeur pour une réprimande –la première parmi tant d'autres, j'ajouterai.

-Cessez d'essayer de l'embarrasser, Dilys » dit légèrement Dumbledore. « Vous savez que ça ne marche jamais. Elle a raison, cependant, Minerva –Hermione a raison, vous le savez. Laissez le passé là où il est. Ces deux-là ont sans doute mieux à faire que de vous regarder passer votre colère en y donnant le meilleur de vous-même, et j'espérais vous parler, de toute manière. Severus, nous espérons vous voir bientôt, pour entendre tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Pas d'excuse. Bonsoir, Hermione. »

.

oOo

.

Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dehors, dans le couloir, un peu choqués par tout ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione s'adossa contre le mur et prit plusieurs inspirations profondes avant de demander faiblement : « Ils se sont montrés juste pour te défendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement, bien qu'ils aient pu intervenir pour protéger McGonagall –ils sont ensorcelés pour l'aider elle, en tant que Directrice actuelle, après tout, et j'étais sur le point de lui jeter un sort. Leurs efforts auraient été de toute façon inutiles, vu que tu étais là » répondit-il calmement, paraissant un peu chamboulé, et des émotions compliquées vacillaient dans son regard. « Tu as vraiment l'air d'une harpie quand tu es en colère » ajouta-t-il, souriant un peu.

« Ca m'a prise par surprise » admit-elle. « Mais Minerva était allée trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

-Non, pas du tout » répondit-il avec lassitude.

« Si, complètement, mais je ne vais pas perdre ma salive à en débattre avec toi » lui dit-elle légèrement, sachant qu'elle ne le convaincrait jamais. « Tu penses qu'Albus sait, ou qu'il était simplement lui-même, c'est-à-dire agaçant et énigmatique ?

-Tes déductions sont aussi bonnes que les miennes, mais j'imagine qu'il suspecte plutôt quelque chose. Ils ont tous essayé de garder un œil sur moi, depuis mon retour. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont remarqué le temps que l'on passait ensemble. Aucun d'eux ne dira rien, je te l'assure. » Il avait l'air... Presque tendre, curieusement. A passer la majorité de l'année virtuellement barricadé dans son bureau afin d'essayer d'éviter tous les gens qui le détestaient, avec seulement les portraits de ses prédécesseurs morts pour l'encourager et le supporter, cela l'avait évidemment mené à créer une étrange forme d'amitié avec eux.

« Tu as vraiment mis au silence Phineas pendant trois semaines ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il –ah, attends... Peu importe. Je pense que je peux deviner comment il m'a appelée. » Ceci expliquait cela. Severus avait toujours détesté le terme Sang-de-Bourbe, et il avait de bonnes raisons de le faire.

« Est-ce que Dilys te parle toujours comme ça ?

-Oui » dit-il sèchement. « Elle l'a toujours fait. Son portrait s'intéressa à moi à partir du moment où il devint évident que j'allais être un visiteur régulier au bureau du Directeur. Elle passe aussi beaucoup de temps dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, où j'étais également fréquemment.

-Tu as donc ton fan club personnel ? »

Il pouffa de rire. « Apparemment, oui. Quelle chance.

-Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle plus doucement, et elle le vit se demander s'il devait mentir ou pas, avant qu'il ne hausse finalement les épaules. Cette rage précédente, absolue et pas tout à fait saine, se cachait toujours dans ses yeux.

« Je pense que oui.

-Allez. Je vais faire à manger ce soir. Tu mérites une pause. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de trad de Darksev : A la Maison Blanche (The West Wing) est une série télévisée américaine.

Note de Loten : J'ai un fanart pour vous, grâce à RaShelli ! rashelli dot deviantart dot com /#/d39o9q2 Admirez ce fanart. Admirez-le, j'ai dit.

Aë : C'était le fanart illustrant le chapitre 14 ^^ Merci à Socks et Cricri.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Bon, on en apprend de plus en plus… Je me répète à chaque fois, mais qu'est-ce que j'adore le couple qu'ils forment dans cette fic ! Severus est tellement… Severus ^^

J'adore ! Vivement la suite !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment séduisante quand tu pleures. _(Vas-y, remue le couteau ! ^^)_

.

« Fais gaffe, Serpentard » essaya-t-elle, alors que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin. « C'était tout proche d'un compliment. _(Il commencerait à s'attendrir ? :p)_

-En fait, _c'était_ un compliment. _(Houlaaaa !)_

.

« Tu me fais l'amour ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. _(Qui pourrait dire non à une telle demande ?)_

_._

Elle s'abandonna à lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant, et au milieu de sa libération, elle l'entendit soupirer son nom alors qu'il jouissait._ (Hum, y'a quelque chose qui change entre eux)_

.

« Etant donné que la plupart des sortilèges sont soit en latin soit en une variante du latin, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi personne d'autre ne semblait prendre la peine de l'apprendre. _(Je me demande aussi en fait… Les sorciers ça doit s'y connaitre en latin en principe)_

.

-Ma baguette magique te reconnaît ? _(Si ça c'est pas un signe !)_

.

« C'est vraiment ta baguette. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle se moque de moi. »_ (Ce ne serait pas étonnant ^^)_

.

J'irai à la bibliothèque plus tard pour voir ce que je peux trouver. _ (Oh tiens, comme c'est étonnant ^^)_

.

« On dirait Ron –ou plutôt une version de Ron plus éloquente, en quelque sorte.

-Ne m'insulte pas. »_ (J'allais dire la même chose, même s'il l'a cherché ^^)_

.

« Si les Patronus peuvent changer à cause d'un amour non réciproque, il n'y a pas de raison pour que des baguettes ne reconnaissent pas le vrai amour. _(Je le savais !)_

.

Une fois encore, puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait mentionné d'amour de quelque façon, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour en discuter._ (En effet ^^)_

.

Quoi qu'ait sauvé le précieux Potter, ce n'était pas l'amour de sa mère » ricana-t-il, avec tout le mépris malicieux que pouvait contenir sa voix –et cela allait loin._ (Présenté comme ça, en effet…)_

.

« C'est de votre faute si vous étiez là-bas ! » lui cria la Directrice, avec un accent grossi par la fureur. « Vous avez _choisi_ ce destin quand vous vous êtes agenouillé devant Voldemort ! Les traîtres n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent, Snape !»_ (Oh putain ! *choquée*)_

.

A ce moment-là, Hermione se rendit compte que cette voix était la sienne, et elle cessa précipitamment de parler. Minerva la fixait, tout comme Severus, qui au moins avait l'air sain d'esprit à présent –quoi qu'extrêmement choqué._ (Mooooh 3)_


	19. Chapter 19

Note de Loten : C'est l'un des chapitres que les gens attendaient, je pense –prêtez-y attention. Un peu d'angoisse, aussi –bon ok, beaucoup d'angoisse.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**« Tourne-toi, tu es dans mon sommeil**

**Je sens tes mains dans mon âme**

**Tu tiens bon et tu ne veux pas lâcher. »**

Michael Bolton, 'Steel Bars'.

.

oOo

.

Severus avait disparu peu après, disant qu'il allait se promener afin de se calmer, mais il s'était rapidement volatilisé de la carte du Maraudeur et n'était pas revenu après plusieurs heures. Au vu de son expression, Hermione soupçonna que la 'promenade' avait sûrement impliqué quelques objets enflammés, à moins qu'il ne les ai fait exploser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus d'humeur meurtrière. Elle espérait seulement qu'il ne détruise pas d'objets dont il aurait besoin plus tard. Qu'importe le défoulement qu'il avait trouvé, il semblait calme à présent, bien qu'étant d'humeur très silencieuse et qu'il ne semblait pas enclin à parler. Elle réquisitionna son ordinateur et fit une playlist majoritairement composée de morceaux instrumentaux, et la laissa doucement tourner, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente détendu.

Plus tard, cette nuit, protégé par l'obscurité, il commença à parler un peu –bien qu'elle dut le lancer. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé voir les portraits quand tu es revenu ? Ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu aurais pu le faire, mais ils semblaient… Amicaux.

-Ils le sont, à leur manière. Même Phineas, quand on le connait. Et ils m'ont soutenu, à une époque où j'en avais besoin. » Il soupira. « Franchement, je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à Dumbledore. Même après toutes ces années, je ne sais pas ce que je pense de lui. Je le déteste » ajouta-t-il d'un ton impliquant que c'était un fait établi. « Mais c'est plus compliqué que cela.

-Je peux l'imaginer » dit-elle doucement, roulant de côté pour le regarder, mais sachant bien qu'elle devait éviter de le toucher. « Je pense que beaucoup d'entre nous ressentent la même chose à son propos –d'un côté, il est le gentil vieux sorcier au regard pétillant qui a toujours paru avoir notre intérêt à cœur, et d'un autre côté il nous a tous manipulés et a sciemment toléré des choses terribles. Il devait le faire, mais il ne devait pas nous mentir. Et d'une certaine manière, je doute qu'il t'ait traité aussi gentiment que nous.

-Non. Effectivement. » Severus soupira, fermant les yeux. « Il me traitait avec une complète indifférence. Oh, il me souriait de ses yeux pétillants comme avec tout le monde, mais il ne joua jamais à la figure paternelle –non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il l'a fait au début, lors de ma première année. Quand il se rendit compte que ça ne marchait pas, que j'allais toujours finir dans ce bureau, presque chaque semaine, il abandonna –très rapidement. Tout ce que j'ai toujours vu de lui, c'était ces sourires hypocrites et cette horrible déception qui te rend à chaque fois honteux, même quand tu ne fais rien de mal.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qu'il me faisait, à ce moment. Il a tiré la leçon de son expérience avec moi, et prit soin de ne pas répéter ça avec Potter. Je lui ai appris à être un substitut de ce dont un garçon maltraité pourrait manquer dans sa vie. Tout comme lorsque j'étais enfant, il ne savait pas comment faire semblant de se préoccuper de quelqu'un. Et ça me conduisit à l'obscurité. Oh, il y eut plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait ces choix-là, mais le jour où j'ai décidé pour de bon de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était quand j'ai eut seize ans, et c'était en grande partie à cause de Dumbledore que j'ai choisi ça.

-La Cabane…

-Oui. Tu as saisi immédiatement ce que Dumbledore a toujours singulièrement été incapable de comprendre. C'était une tentative de meurtre, et il a à peine, et symboliquement, admis que c'était un méfait. Il est venu me voir à l'infirmerie…

-Tu étais blessé ?

-Pas physiquement » répondit-il d'une voix morte. « Mais je n'avais jamais été aussi effrayé de ma vie. J'ai vu Lupin, transformé, avant que Potter ne me traîne en arrière. J'en ai eu des cauchemars jusqu'à ce que de pires souvenirs les remplacent –pendant un temps mon Epouvantard était un loup-garou. J'étais presque catatonique la journée et je m'époumonais à m'en casser la voix la nuit. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore vint me voir, et j'ai stupidement supposé qu'il pouvait s'inquiéter pour moi –mais la toute première chose qu'il me dit, c'était : '_Monsieur Snape, je dois vous demander de jurer que vous ne permettrez à personne d'autre de découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé._' Il voulait juste s'assurer que je n'allais pas trahir ses précieux Gryffondors. » La douleur était claire dans sa voix, le garçon confus de seize ans venait juste de réaliser à quel point sa vie ne comptait pas pour les gens qui étaient supposés le protéger. « Cette nuit, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts quand j'aurai quitté l'école. »

Elle voulut le toucher à ce moment, mais elle pouvait entendre quelque chose dans sa voix qui lui rappelait le dernier nouvel an. Elle se rappelait du torrent de mots emplis de douleur qui s'était déversé de lui, et elle garda le silence, écoutant seulement, sachant qu'il avait besoin de parler.

« J'ai reconsidéré la question tant de fois. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai décidé à la légère. Mais les Maraudeurs se rendirent compte qu'ils ne seraient pas punis, qu'au fond, tout était permis avec moi. Leur harcèlement empira –l'incident du lac était seulement une étape d'une intense campagne qui me dirigea finalement au bord du suicide. Peu importe vers qui je me tournais, personne n'était intéressé. J'ai essayé Slughorn, il n'a rien fait. J'ai essayé Poppy Pomfresh –elle essaya, mais échoua. J'avais déjà complètement abandonné avec Dumbledore. Il avait tué les derniers vestiges de ma foi en lui. Je n'avais jamais eu foi en McGonagall alors je n'allais pas commencer à en avoir. J'aurais voulu me tourner vers Lily, mais elle ne me parlait plus, et elle était déjà la moitié de Potter, de toute façon… »

Il se déplaça avec agitation. « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé au lac – ou une grande partie, au moins. Ça continua bien au-delà de ce point, mais je suis sûr que tu peux imaginer les détails sans ma description. J'ai perdu la seule amie que j'avais, et je n'exagère pas quand je dis que la moitié de l'école s'est amassée pour rire de moi. J'étais à moitié fou de colère et d'humiliation quand ils m'ont finalement laissé partir, et j'ai rampé en pleurant comme un petit garçon. J'ai alors décidé que les Mangemorts pouvaient peut-être m'aider, c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà envisagé, mais ce n'est qu'après l'incident à la Cabane l'année suivante que je me suis finalement résolu à les rejoindre. Lily ne me pardonnait pas. Mes parents étaient morts. Le harcèlement continua pendant ma dernière année, mais je n'en avais plus rien à faire. Tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était avoir mon diplôme et rejoindre les Mangemorts. En partie pour le pouvoir, en partie pour la vengeance, mais surtout pour faire simplement partie de quelque chose, pour trouver ma place, et que quelqu'un se sente concerné si je mourrais. »

Hermione sécha ses larmes sur sa manche, ravalant ses sanglots. Elle pouvait imaginer Severus adolescent se débattre contre les barreaux d'une prison qui n'étaient pas là de son fait, essayant chaque voie avant de saisir le seul destin qui lui restait ouvert. Réaliser avec quelle facilité l'un d'eux aurait pu être amené à faire le même choix était effrayant. S'il n'y avait pas eu l'incident avec le troll, elle n'aurait pas eu d'amis parmi ses camarades, et elle aurait pu finir très facilement glaciale et seule. Harry avait enduré beaucoup et avait été à deux doigts de basculer. Même s'il n'aurait jamais suivi Voldemort, il aurait pu devenir quelque chose d'atroce de son côté. N'importe lequel de ses amis aurait pu être brisé, dans ces circonstances.

Severus continua doucement, son visage caché dans le noir. « D'une certaine manière, ce vœu fut réalisé. Mes deux maîtres m'ont utilisé et mené à la mort. Mais des deux, c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui m'a dit qu'il le regrettait –c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une excuse venant d'eux deux, du moins de celle auxquelles je croyais. Dumbledore m'a trahi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ne l'a pas fait. Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que, la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas un mauvais maître. A sa façon, il protégeait ses serviteurs. Nous étions récompensés quand on lui faisait plaisir, et il veillait à ce dont nous tenions. Il nous aidait à prendre notre revanche quand ça n'entravait pas ses propres plans, et lui seul se permettait de nous faire du mal. Et il ne nous mentait pas. Nous savions tous le degré exact de notre valeur individuelle pour lui, et il ne s'en écartait pas. Quand nous étions punis, il nous disait clairement ce qu'il se passerait et pourquoi, afin que nous comprenions. Il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïtés, et c'est l'attraction la plus limpide de l'obscurité –la simplicité. A son service, il y avait seulement du blanc et du noir. Et au service de Dumbledore, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des nuances de gris. »

Il bougea, et elle pouvait juste assez voir pour s'apercevoir qu'il touchait son bras, retraçant la Marque des Ténèbres. « Prendre la marque fut l'un des moments les plus heureux de ma vie » dit-il avec amertume. « Je ne savais pas ce que ça signifiait, à ce moment-là, bien sûr. C'était comme si j'avais trouvé ma place, comme si j'avais une importance, comme si j'avais de la valeur. C'était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Et pendant un moment, cela continua. C'était la première fois que je sentais quelque chose d'apparenté à de la paix. Progressivement, les tâches que l'on me demanda de faire devenaient plus sombres, et j'ai rapidement réalisé que c'était un test –jusqu'où étais-je prêt à payer pour ce que j'avais obtenu ? Qu'est-ce qui avait de la valeur pour moi ? Je ne te dirai pas combien de temps cela m'a pris pour que cette réponse m'apparaisse comme étant difficile, mais finalement j'ai pris conscience que je m'étais enfoncé trop profondément et que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, après tout. Alors, bien sûr, il était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. »

Il soupira. « J'ai regardé les autres réaliser la même chose et essayer de s'en aller. J'ai vu ce qu'il leur arrivait. Il n'y avait nulle part où aller, aucun moyen de se cacher. Les seules façons de s'en sortir étaient la mort ou l'appui de quelqu'un de plus fort -et cela ne laissait que Dumbledore. J'ai décidé que je préférais plutôt mourir que de ramper vers lui, encore, alors que c'était en partie lui qui m'avait mené à ça. Je suis resté là où j'étais, mais il n'y avait plus de joie. Je ressentais toujours ce sentiment d'appartenance, mais je ne souhaitais plus avoir le sentiment de faire partie de quelque chose comme ça. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé à séparer son âme, à ce moment-là. Il commençait à être moins sain d'esprit, moins humain. J'avais moins envie de lui plaire, et j'étais puni plus souvent. Ma sympathique nouvelle vie avait duré moins d'une année, avant que cette illusion ne s'évanouisse, comme le reste.

« Je me suis battu pendant une autre année, m'embourbant encore plus dans les ténèbres, chaque jour, à ne voir aucun autre choix. Il aurait peut-être été mieux que je me tue, mais en dépit de tout, je voulais toujours vivre. A l'automne de mes dix-neuf ans –ce devait être juste avant que tu naisses– j'ai entendu par hasard un fragment de la prophétie qui changea le cours de l'histoire, mais ce n'est qu'au printemps suivant, avant que le garçon naisse, que j'ai réalisé la gravité de mon erreur, que j'ai réellement vu ce que j'avais fait. Je ne peux pas décrire ce moment d'horreur, et j'ai honte d'admettre la tournure que prit mon action. Je me suis lancé dans mon devoir de responsabilité avec tout le zèle que j'ai pu rassembler, avec un seul but à l'esprit –m'élever assez pour que le seigneur des Ténèbres veuille bien épargner sa vie, en tant que récompense pour mes services. Cela fonctionna, jusqu'à un certain point –il me dit qu'il l'épargnerait si c'était possible, mais je savais que ce n'était pas assez. S'il avait seulement eu le bon sens de me mentir et de me promettre qu'il le ferait –s'il s'était comporté comme Dumbledore le faisait– tout aurait été différent.

« Je n'aurais pas franchi l'étape suivante, eut égard à ma propre santé, mais je ne portais plus d'importance à ce qui pouvait m'arriver. Je suis retourné voir Dumbledore. J'ai rampé à ses pieds, après avoir rêvé de _le_ faire ramper à _mes_ pieds. Je me suis humilié, je l'ai imploré, et j'ai marchandé ma vie en me privant de liberté, de ce qu'il en restait. Et j'ai enduré son mépris –ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, il me détestait. Chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses regards proclamait qu'il avait eu raison à mon propos depuis le début. C'était tout ce que je méritais.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais qu'il voudrait sauver ses précieux Gryffondors sans condition. Je ne pensais pas qu'il négocierait avec leurs vies comme il l'avait fait avec la mienne. Mais j'ai accepté ce qu'il demandait, et même quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que cela signifiait, je n'ai pas fui. Nous planifions chaque étape. Il m'aida à perfectionner mes talents d'Occlumencie déjà développés, et je me rappelle du sentiment vertigineux de pouvoir que j'ai eu la première fois que j'ai menti effrontément au Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de partir sans être repéré. Cela continua jusqu'à ce que, pour la première fois, je sois puni par mon premier maître pour avoir obéi aux ordres de mon second maître. Je n'ai pas reçu de compassion de la part de Dumbledore. Il ne m'offrait même pas d'aide physique quand je ne pouvais plus me tenir debout. Je faisais mon compte-rendu allongé dans la poussière, tremblant et saignant, et après cela, il baissait son regard vers moi et disait : '_Vous l'avez choisi. Rappelez-vous des raisons pour lesquelles vous faites cela._' Et il partait et me laissait là. Je me rappelle avoir ri et pleuré en même temps, vautré dans mon propre sang, choqué par l'ironie de ce qui était arrivé à tous mes beaux espoirs et mes beaux rêves. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment. Hermione ne pleurait plus, trop engourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il prit une inspiration, la tint un moment, puis la laissa sortir, avant de recommencer à parler. Sa voix était devenue très basse.

« Potter était né en Juillet cette année-là. Dumbledore mettait un point d'honneur à me parler du garçon quand je lui faisais mes rapports. En partie pour m'aiguiller, en partie pour me tourmenter. Tu n'aurais pas reconnu ses actions envers moi comme étant celles d'Albus Dumbledore. Quand il le voulait, il pouvait être extrêmement mesquin, et à partir du moment où je suis entré à son service en abandonnant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jusqu'à Halloween, il me l'a fait payer. Il ne cachait pas l'aversion qu'il avait de moi.

« A Halloween, j'appris que les Potter avaient été trahis, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où ils étaient. J'ai fui vers Dumbledore dès que j'ai pu. J'avais commencé à enseigner à Poudlard, à ce moment. Sa réponse fut de me laisser dans son bureau, et de le verrouiller avant de partir, et j'y ai passé les heures suivantes avec pour seule compagnie les portraits et Fumseck. Tu peux imaginer dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Et puis… Il est tombé. »

Il frissonna doucement, mais n'eut aucune autre réaction quand il continua à parler. « Je ne me rappelle plus très clairement de la fin de la nuit. Je me rappelle être allongé dans mon propre vomi, les ongles serrés dans le bras, le mordant comme un rat mordrait son fromage. Je me rappelle qu'au moment où la douleur s'atténua finalement assez pour me permettre de fonctionner de nouveau, Dumbledore revint. La lueur dans ses yeux me dit tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, et j'ai complètement fondu en larmes. Il ne disait rien, il attendait juste que je retourne dans le monde réel. Puis, il me raconta les faits. James et Lily étaient tous les deux morts. Le garçon avait survécu et avait été laissé à la sœur de Lily. Le Sortilège avait rebondi et détruit le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais ce n'était pas fini. Un jour, il reviendrait. Un espion était nécessaire. »

Hermione aurait souhaité pouvoir voir son visage. Son ton ne lui disait rien. « Il ne m'a jamais vraiment demandé ouvertement de continuer à le servir, ni demandé de jurer que je le ferai, ni… Rien, vraiment. Son expression et son ton étaient suffisants. Il ne pensait pas que je le ferais. Il pensait que je ferais ce que n'importe quel Serpentard qui se respectait devait faire : abandonner le navire, prendre avantage de la situation, car il avait perdu de son côté au change, et utiliser ça comme excuse pour m'empresser de ficher le camp. J'étais… Complètement brisé, alors. J'étais bien au-delà de l'épuisement, j'étais à peine capable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, je savais que j'avais tout perdu. Et j'étais… Fatigué. J'étais tellement fatigué de n'avoir jamais pu faire mes preuves, de n'avoir jamais rien fait d'assez bien, de briser toutes ces choses auxquelles je touchais. Je voulais croire que je n'étais pas une pourriture, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait… Qu'il y avait quelque chose en moi qui valait plus que le simple _Servilus_. » Alors qu'il répétait le surnom honnis, sa voix se brisa légèrement, mais il continua à parler du même ton sans émotion.

« J'ai donc levé mon regard de là où j'étais étendu sur le sol. J'ai essayé d'une manière ou d'une autre de me lever. Même aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je me suis levé, et j'ai regardé Dumbledore en face. Je lui ai dit que je le ferais, à la condition qu'il ne le dise jamais à quiconque. Je n'oublierai jamais le choc sur son visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, avant ou après, si ébahi. Je n'aurais pas pu le choquer plus en l'embrassant. Il n'avait jamais cru que j'avais ça en moi. Personne ne le pensait. » Il soupira. « Je me rappelle des portraits, ensuite. Ils m'avaient ignoré avant cela, de ce que je me souviens, mais à ce moment-là… Ils ont applaudi. Et je me rappelle de Fumseck qui chantait. Puis je me suis évanoui. »

Après un long moment de silence, il sembla se rappeler du sujet originel de la conversation et sa voix devint d'une froideur ombrée. « J'avais vingt-et-un ans, et il me connaissait depuis dix ans, mais ce fut seulement après cela que Dumbledore sembla penser que je valais quelque chose. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à faire mes preuves. Je crois qu'il m'a réellement fait confiance seulement après que j'aie sauvé la vie de Potter pour la première fois, et je ne crois pas qu'il me faisait entièrement confiance jusqu'à ce que la Marque commence à noircir de nouveau, et que je sois allé vers lui au lieu d'essayer de fuir. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aurait fait confiance quand bien même il y aurait eu quelqu'un d'autre qui aurait pu faire ce que je devais faire. Il avait appris –d'une manière ou d'une autre– depuis le traitement qu'il m'avait infligé quand j'étais enfant, et il essaya de devenir une figure paternelle, mais c'était alors bien trop tard. Et il était trop installé dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de me manipuler, comme avec tous les autres.

« Il jouait avec nous comme avec des touches de piano, et je me tenais en tant que bras droit lors de ses réunions parce que je ne pouvais pas prendre une position morale plus élevée que lui. Il se sentait toujours supérieur à moi, donc il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'effort pour cacher ce qu'il préparait. Je suis resté là à observer tout ce pour quoi je m'étais battu, sacrifié par lui. Tu as vu les souvenirs de cette dernière conversation, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il avait encore fait ça, me trahir au dernier moment et envoyer Potter à sa mort. Quand j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'étais parvenu à accomplir, c'était gagner du temps. Que je n'aurais jamais pu le sauver puisqu'il était de toute façon supposé mourir… Si les événements ne s'étaient pas enchaînés aussi rapidement jusqu'à la fin, je me serais tué, plutôt que de faire face à ce que j'avais participé à engendrer. Et puis… J'ai toujours été destiné à mourir, moi aussi.

C'est pour cela que ma relation avec Albus Dumbledore est si compliquée, et que je ne peux pas lui faire face de nouveau. Il était complètement froid quand il devait l'être, il était tout autant condamnable que nous autres tout en prétendant être meilleur, c'était un vieux sournois hypocrite qui n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de Machiavel. Il nous a tous sacrifiés sans pitié et il m'a demandé bien plus que ce que je pouvais lui donner… Mais il était tout ce que j'avais. Et il a fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Je le déteste, mais pour peu, il aurait pu agir différemment. Il était ce qu'il devait être, comme nous tous. _Dura necessitas_ : la dure nécessité. »

Severus se tut enfin, et c'est seulement alors qu'Hermione se releva et le toucha. Elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sous ses doigts, quand elle toucha son visage, et elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, probablement depuis un long moment. Rien dans sa voix ou dans sa respiration n'aurait pu le laisser penser, et en fait, il sursauta lorsqu'elle le toucha. Il parut surpris de s'apercevoir qu'il pleurait. Il leva une main vers sa joue avec perplexité, et elle voulut pleurer avec lui, mais quelque chose la retint.

Très gentiment, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres, en goûtant la douceur salée de ses larmes. « Merci de m'avoir dit ça » dit-elle calmement, écartant tendrement ses cheveux hors de son visage. « Tu as été –tu es toujours– incroyablement courageux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as survécu. Mais je suis très reconnaissante que tu l'aies fait. » Elle s'assit, s'approcha de lui et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui, le tenant gentiment mais fermement dans son étreinte. Il résista obstinément pendant un court moment avant que quelque chose cède en lui. Il sanglota, juste une fois, d'un son rauque et sec, avant de fermer les yeux et de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je suis si fatigué, Hermione.

-Alors dors, Severus » émit-elle doucement, en embrassant gentiment le haut de sa tête, comme il le lui avait si souvent fait. « Tu n'as qu'à dormir. Tout va bien. Je comprends. Je serai là à ton réveil.

-Promis ? » Elle entendit dans sa voix le petit enfant abandonné qu'il était autrefois.

« C'est promis. »

.

oOo

.

Par la suite, aucun d'eux ne mentionna cette nuit. Elle le regarda, les jours suivants, se détendre graduellement et devenir moins tendu et méfiant. Il avait révélé sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité, et il mit du temps à se rendre compte qu'il n'en résultait pas la fin du monde, que rien de mal n'allait se passer, que tout allait bien. Pour sa part, Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle souffrait physiquement mal de penser à ce qu'il avait enduré. Elle ne trahirait jamais sa confiance. Personne d'autre n'avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il lui avait dit.

De surcroît… Quand il s'était finalement endormi, elle était restée éveillée presque toute la nuit, le tenant et réfléchissant, et elle réalisa très rapidement que quelque part, à un moment donné, elle semblait être tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas supposé arriver. Ce devait être une amitié basée sur un besoin mutuel, et se développer en une passion mutuelle. Ça aurait été bien, prudent. L'amour était très loin de la prudence, particulièrement avec quelqu'un de si brisé.

Mais elle pouvait toujours se rappeler du goût de ses larmes quand elle l'avait embrassé, et sa confiance en elle, fragile, était extrêmement précieuse. Il était si incroyablement fort. Ses paroles hâtives envers Minerva sonnaient justes. Il était un héros, et sans lui ils seraient tous morts. Il était acharné et intelligent, puissant et loyal, obstiné et courageux, et elle ne voulait pas imaginer aucune sorte de vie sans lui –sans ses sarcasmes, son amertume, et tout ce qui le caractérisait.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il était l'homme le moins démonstratif qu'elle ait jamais connu. Le truc avec Severus, c'était de regarder ce qu'il faisait, et d'ignorer tout ce qu'il pouvait dire pendant ce temps. La maxime disant que les actes valent plus que les paroles aurait pu être écrite pour lui. Il se confiait à elle, il lui disait des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne. Il lui avait permis de s'insinuer dans sa vie, lui avait même demandé –presque indirectement– d'emménager chez lui. Il avait publiquement reconnu son aide. Il faisait preuve d'étonnants moments de prévenance et de compréhension. Et même lorsqu'il était très insultant, il n'avait jamais fait en sorte qu'elle se sente inférieure.

Il pouvait parfois être cruel, son tempérament ne le rendait pas agréable, son humour pouvait être tranchant, mais même lors de ses pires moments il avait une raison et il espérait qu'elle soit assez forte pour la surmonter. Il ne la dénigrait pas. Quand elle était vraiment vulnérable, il était aussi compatissant et gentil qu'elle pouvait le souhaiter. Quand elle s'enfermait dans un certain état d'esprit, il la persécutait et la taquinait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau bien. Il semblait toujours savoir ce dont elle avait besoin de sa part, et la plupart du temps, il agissait en conséquence. Bien sûr, il n'était pas parfait, personne ne l'était, mais il était celui qu'elle voulait.

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu être conventionnelle_, se dit-elle ironiquement.

.

oOo

.

Elle n'était pas assez stupide pour répéter cette révélation à quelqu'un d'autre. Ni quoique ce soit d'autre qu'elle ait appris cette nuit. La seule à qui elle pouvait se confier était Luna, et elle ne se sentirait pas à l'aise de partager quelque chose de si personnel. Et elle savait, de façon certaine, que si elle disait à Severus qu'elle l'aimait, il ne réagirait pas bien, et ce serait la fin de tout entre eux –même si par un quelconque miracle il ressentait la même chose. Elle en était sûre, à cause de ses déchirures émotionnelles et psychologiques.

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas vraiment important pour l'instant. La période la plus difficile de l'année était passée, et après y avoir réfléchi avec attention, elle décida qu'elle pouvait probablement rester là-dessus jusqu'en été. Ils pourraient tous les deux laisser les souvenirs de côté pour un moment, et se concentrer sur le présent, qui requérait toujours beaucoup de concentration –tout comme pendant le week-end suivant, lorsque Severus revint d'une mystérieuse excursion dehors. Son apparence lui fit cligner des yeux.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as été faire par Merlin ? Tu es couvert de boue.

-Pa franchement » la corrigea-t-il, pinailleur, se débarrassant de ses chaussures à la porte et en passant à la salle de bain pour nettoyer ses mains. « Je travaillais à ma serre.

-Tu as ta propre serre ? » demanda-t-elle en le suivant vers la porte.

-Naturellement. Imaginais-tu que je permettrais à quelqu'un d'autre de laisser pousser des ingrédients de Potions ? Surtout avec l'historique désastreux de Londubat ? » répondit-il avec un rictus.

Hermione battit des paupières. Ce rictus semblait authentique, plutôt qu'automatique. « Tu n'apprécies vraiment pas Neville, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble être une surprise ?

-Eh bien, tu prétends détester tous les étudiants. C'est juste une façon d'agir avec la plupart d'entre eux, et Neville ne t'a jamais rien fait. Alors... Pourquoi ?

-Sa famille est originaire du Yorkshire et je suis né au Lancashire » répondit-il négligemment. « Nous sommes faits pour nous détester.

-Severus. »

Il lui jeta un bref regard via le miroir tandis que sa tentative d'humour échouait, avant de reporter son attention sur ses ongles pour les nettoyer, sans répondre. Elle y réfléchit, fronçant les sourcils. Neville aurait pu être choisi par Voldemort comme cible, plutôt qu'Harry, mais même Severus n'était pas assez tordu pour blâmer le garçon pour ça. Neville n'avait vraiment rien fait pour mériter son aversion, en dehors d'être réellement nul en Potions, et elle doutait que Severus prête de l'importance à ça après tant d'années d'enseignement. Neville avait marché contre lui durant la dernière année, mais elle pensait plutôt que Severus en avait été grandement impressionné. En fait, la seule source possible d'aversion personnelle à laquelle elle pouvait penser... « Son Epouvantard ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule, et elle vit ses épaules se tendre. « Vraiment, Severus, tu ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça ! Tu le terrifiais.

-Si quelqu'un avec le passé de Londubat ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose de pire qu'un professeur désagréable et excessivement strict comme plus grande peur, c'est son problème et sa déficience » répondit-il rapidement. « Je ne m'intéresse pas particulièrement à ce qui lui fait peur. »

Elle reconnut son expression. Elle suggérait qu'il savait qu'il était irrationnel de blâmer Neville pour ce problème, mais il le faisait quand même. Cela voulait dire que ce serait compliqué. « J'abandonne. »

Il soupira, s'affaissa contre le lavabo et haussa les épaules. « Si tu avais dû endurer le replay de ce cours de Défense encore et encore dans la salle des professeurs, chaque soir pendant trois semaines, tu détesterais tous ceux impliqués là-dedans » dit-il brusquement. « Lupin sauta encore sur l'occasion pour jouer au Maraudeur. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'être publiquement humilié. Tes camarades de classe répandirent l'histoire dans toute l'école. Je n'avais pas enduré autant d'irrespect depuis mon début dans l'enseignement. Tu as sans doute entendu parler de ce pétard idiot pour Noël, juste pour que Dumbledore soit sûr que je n'oublie pas cet épisode. Et pour le reste des professeurs... Certains de mes collègues riaient si fort qu'ils étaient en pleurs. Je ne pouvais même pas quitter la pièce sans être accusé de bouder. Il y eut aussi un certain nombres de plaisanteries sur mon orientation sexuelle, ce qui rendit mon passé, selon moi, encore moins amusant. Puisque personne n'en savait rien, il en résulta de l'homophobie ajoutée à ma liste extensive de défauts. Au cas où tu te demanderais, c'est pour _ça_ que je vous ai donné à faire un devoir sur les loup-garous. Et oui, je suis totalement conscient que c'était vindicatif et méchant de le faire. »

A la lumière de ces explications, elle pouvait comprendre son point de vue. Lupin avait délibérément encouragé sa classe à lui manquer de respect, à se moquer d'un autre professeur, ce qui n'était pour le moins pas professionnel, et étant donné leur histoire personnelle, c'était mesquin. En apprenant ce qu'était l'Epouvantard de Neville, il aurait dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour la démonstration. Et il n'aurait pas dû raconter ce qu'il s'était passé aux autres professeurs. Ils n'auraient pas dû non plus rire de lui, du moins pas devant Severus. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que les blagues sur sa sexualité l'atteindraient autant, mais ce n'était pas la question.

« Je peux certainement comprendre pourquoi tu détestais le Professeur Lupin pour ça » répondit-elle après quelques minutes. « Mais ce n'est pas très juste d'en vouloir à Neville pour autant. Il ne savait pas ce que Remus ferait. Il obéissait juste à un professeur.

-Je n'ai pas dit que mon aversion était juste.

-Eh bien, au moins tu l'admets. » Elle ajouta calmement en regardant son dos : « Neville a toujours pensé que c'était personnel, tu sais. Il le pense toujours.

-Il ne comprend rien. Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » L'insulte manquait de son venin habituel. Il s'écarta du lavabo et sécha ses mains. « Il me déteste » nota-t-il d'un ton presque décontracté. « Pour de très bonnes raisons, je dois ajouter. Je lui ai causé beaucoup de douleur physique et émotionnelle. Face à ça, ma rancune irrationnelle est presque une goutte d'eau dans l'océan. Nous ne serons jamais plus que passablement courtois l'un envers l'autre.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre » dit lentement Hermione. « Neville n'est pas du genre à garder rancune. Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste. Il a toujours peur de toi » ajouta-t-elle avec ironie. « Mais plus par habitude qu'autre chose. »

Severus haussa les épaules, semblant indifférent et passa devant elle pour rejoindre la chambre et enlever sa robe tâchée de boue. Le vêtement était mouillé. Il avait commencé à neiger dehors. Saisissant l'opportunité, elle posa l'une des nombreuses questions qui la turlupinaient depuis qu'il lui avait raconté son histoire, quelques nuits auparavant. « Severus ?

-Je connais ce ton » émit-il en ayant l'air résigné, assis sur le lit. « Que souhaites-tu me demander ? »

Elle s'empêcha de sourire et s'assit à ses côtés. « Quelle forme prend ton Epouvantard ? Je sais que c'était un loup-garou. Le mien était un échec scolaire » admit-elle avant qu'il ne puisse réagir à la référence de cette nuit-là. « Mais évidemment, une fois que la guerre commença, ça devint moins important. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est maintenant. »

Il fut silencieux pendant un moment, mais elle pouvait maintenant très bien lire la signification de ses silences, et celui-là voulait dire qu'il finirait par lui répondre, bien qu'elle n'aimerait probablement pas la réponse. « La plupart du temps, c'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tu peux t'y attendre » dit-il finalement. « Il changeait occasionnellement. Maintenant, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut être, mais la dernière fois que j'ai été informé de sa forme... Mon Epouvantard était la chose même que j'avais vue dans le miroir du Rised. Oh, oui, je l'ai regardé » ajouta-t-il en réponse à sa surprise. « Il est toujours quelque part dans le château, tu sais. Je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois pendant la dernière année de la guerre.

-Et... Qu'as-tu vu ? » murmura-t-elle, étant certaine qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse.

« Rien » répondit-il calmement. « Je n'ai rien vu. »

Le regarder ne lui donna aucun indice. Son expression était neutre. Elle fronça les sourcils et enroula une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt, réfléchissant. Il n'avait rien vu dans le Miroir du Rised. Il était facile de croire qu'il ne voulait rien –enfin, facile si l'on ne connaissait pas Severus, en tous cas– mais le miroir ne fonctionnait pas ainsi. Dumbledore l'avait expliqué à Harry. '_L'homme le plus heureux du monde ne verrait que lui-même s'il regardait le miroir, seulement lui-même._' Severus n'avait rien vu, pas même son propre reflet. La seule conclusion possible qui se dessinait était qu'il ne souhaitait pas exister. Pourquoi est-ce que son Epouvantard serait identique ? Il voulait l'oubli, mais il avait en même temps peur...

Finalement, elle demanda très lentement : « Severus... Es-tu quelqu'un de particulièrement croyant ? »

Son expression confirma ses suspicions. « Pas dans le sens commun du mot. Je ne crois pas en un Dieu ou en des Dieux en particulier. Mais tu as raison –j'ai peur de la vie après la mort. Tout ce que j'ai fait aura des conséquences. A force de mépriser les bavardages et les platitudes sans importance de Dumbledore, mon âme a été entachée –pas scindée, du moins je ne pense pas, mais sauvagement déchirée– et il y aura un prix à payer.

-Tu as déjà payé bien plus que ce qu'aucun homme ne peut supporter » répondit-elle sans réfléchir. « Personne ne peut exiger plus de toi.

-Je ne pense pas que ça marche comme ça.

-Eh bien, ça devrait. »

Un petit sourire tiraillait le coin de sa bouche. « Tu peux ajouter ça à ta liste de choses à modifier. Outrepasser les lois naturelles ne devrait pas te demander beaucoup d'efforts.

-En comparaison avec la vie en ta compagnie, ce sera une diversion mineure » agréa-t-elle, lui souriant affectueusement alors qu'il lui jetait un regard mauvais en retour. « L'Epouvantard de Harry était un Détraqueur » ajouta-t-elle en y réfléchissant.

Severus grogna. « Je sais. Lupin jacassait sans arrêt à propos du garçon qui avait simplement peur de la peur elle-même. Seul un imbécile prêterait attention à cette croyance. La peur est un ami : elle fait grimper le flot sanguin, elle fait monter l'adrénaline au cerveau et accroît la réserve d'oxygène pour les muscles. Elle aiguise les réflexes et aide à survivre. Elle est aussi une indication de bon sens, quelque chose dont Potter manquait visiblement » ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement. « Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas te blesser par leur simple présence à condition qu'ils n'essayent pas de te donner le Baiser, à moins que tu les en ais autorisés en laissant tes pires souvenirs devenir des armes.

-Et comment tu les en empêches ?

-En sachant ce que sont tes pires souvenirs, en les endurant, en les admettant puis en émoussant leur tranchant.

-Est-ce que l'Occlumencie te protège contre les Détraqueurs ? » demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

« Oui. Autrement, avec mes souvenirs, je n'aurais jamais survécu à la semaine que j'ai passée à Azkaban, en attendant le procès après la première guerre. En tant qu'Occlumens, je peux protéger mes quelques bons souvenirs contre eux, et je peux empêcher la myriade de mes _mauvais_ souvenirs de me blesser. Prolonger l'exposition me conduirait malgré tout à la dépression et à la folie, mais pas pour plusieurs années, et ils n'auraient pas de quoi se nourrir. Je doute même que mon âme soit bonne pour eux » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire noir. « En fait, ils seraient sûrement empoisonnés, s'ils ne tombaient pas de faim avant.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Severus » lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Je t'ai dit de nombreuses fois que je n'ai pas le sens de l'humour.

-Si, tu en as un. Il est seulement très tordu.

-Exactement comme moi, alors.

-Oh, tais-toi » lui ordonna-t-elle, tentant de ne pas sourire. « L'Occlumencie t'aide en quelles autres occasions ? N'as-tu pas dit une fois à Harry que c'était le même genre de résistance que celle au sort de l'Imperium ?

-Oui, pour tout le bien que ça lui a fait » répondit-il amèrement. « Le sort de l'Imperium ne fonctionne pas sur moi, bien que dans tous les cas je n'y ai été que rarement exposé. Je suis aussi immunisé contre le Véritasérum et contre les autres potions de pression et de vérité » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire faiblement amusé. « Le Ministère n'en s'en rendit jamais compte.

-Utile » lui dit Hermione de sa voix la plus impassible. « Quand as-tu appris l'Occlumencie ?

-Après l'accident dans la Cabane, Dumbledore me menaça de me lancer un Oubliettes, sauf si je jurais de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'était passé –oh, pas avec ces mots là, mais le sens était celui-là. L'idée m'horrifia. Je connaissais les charmes sur la mémoire, bien sûr, mais jusqu'ici je n'avais pas considéré le concept –la violation– de quelqu'un altérant mes souvenirs, mes pensées. J'ai commencé à chercher des techniques de protection mentale et j'ai découvert l'Occlumencie. J'étais naturellement doué –mon éducation m'avait laissé un tel désir puissant de cacher mes pensées et mes émotions face à quiconque que j'étais physiquement incapable d'abaisser mes boucliers instinctifs. Quand je suis devenu l'espion de Dumbledore, il continua à m'apprendre pour que je devienne un spécialiste. Il n'avait pas beaucoup à m'apprendre dans ce domaine. La guerre m'apprit plutôt à montrer certaines choses pour rendre moins évident le fait que j'en cachais. Au fil des ans, j'ai développé plus profondément mes facultés et j'ai adapté l'Occlumencie à d'autres utilisations.

-Pourquoi Harry avait tant de mal avec l'Occlumencie ? Il était toujours bon pour résister à l'Imperium.

-Il est bloqué psychologiquement » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Parce que c'est moi qui lui apprenait. Si Dumbledore avait écouté mes conseils et avait donné au garçon un livre pour étudier au préalable, ça aurait pu être concluant. Mais toutes ses connaissances en Occlumencie venaient de moi, et il ne –il ne pouvait pas– me faire confiance, donc il n'essaya jamais vraiment de la maîtriser.

-Albus savait sûrement que ça se passerait ainsi ?

-Bien sûr » répondit Severus avec lassitude. « Je crois qu'une part de lui voulait maintenir la connexion entre le garçon et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au cas où ce soit utile. Je n'ai jamais su à quel point ce qui se passait était planifié tout du long, mais du point de vue de Dumbledore tout fonctionnait parfaitement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas pu entendre la prophétie, l'instabilité grandissante et l'imprévisibilité de Black cessaient enfin d'être un problème, tout comme l'influence qu'il avait sur Potter, Potter apprenait à ne pas désobéir et il se rendait totalement dépendant de Dumbledore. Quelle importance si quelques enfants étaient blessés ? Quelle importance si j'étais, une fois de plus, placé dans une position intenable ? »

Il soupira. « J'en ai touché un mot à l'Ordre, à ceux que je pouvais atteindre, aussitôt que j'ai pu, mais je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre. Et j'aurais dû être présent, mais tu ne peux pas te battre pour les deux côtés dans une guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'accepta, et en fait c'est lui qui m'ordonna de rester dans cette posture, mais il était néanmoins furieux et j'étais puni de façon excessive, nous l'étions tous. » Il haussa les épaules, et fit cette remarque sur un autre ton : « Je pense que tu as été l'une des victimes, non ?

-Oui » répondit-elle lentement, sachant qu'il faisait allusion à la cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

« Je reconnais le sortilège, bien sûr » dit-il avec amertume. « Au moins, ce n'était pas l'un des miens. Qui te l'a fait ?

-Dolohov » admit-elle, et il cligna des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Intéressant. Sa capacité à viser a toujours été horrible. Je suppose qu'il devait vouloir blesser quelqu'un d'autre. » Sa voix était narquoise, mais son regard était froid. « Aucun de vous n'aurait dû être là. Saleté de type, saleté de manipulations.

-Est-ce qu'il voyait vraiment la mort de Sirius comme un avantage ? » demanda-t-elle faiblement.

« Oui. Black était un danger pour nous tous. Il trouvait ses petits voyages à l'extérieur amusants, mais le risque de trahir l'Ordre était important. Lucius Malfoy l'a vu, si tu te souviens bien. Si quelqu'un avait essayé de le suivre... Ou si quelqu'un du Ministère avait appris où il était... Il aurait pu nous coûter gros. Il était imprudent et impulsif, deux traits désastreux pour un soldat. Et il avait trop d'influence sur Potter, il le distrayait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il devait être écarté.

-Comment...

-Essaye de ne pas y penser » conseilla-t-il lourdement. « Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir. Naturellement, je n'ai jamais demandé. »

Hermione considéra la chose pendant un moment. « Dans quelle mesure était-ce planifié ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, sans être sûre de vouloir la réponse.

« Je n'en ai jamais été certain » répondit-il presque tristement. « D'une façon plus poussée que ce qu'aurait souhaité n'importe qui, je suppose.

-Je suppose que dès le départ, ces questions se posaient » médita-t-elle. « Je sais à quel point les autres professeurs sont puissants, en particulier toi, Minerva et Filius –et Albus lui-même– mais les défenses devant la Pierre Philosophale étaient assez faibles pour que trois premières années les surmontent.

-Oui » agréa-t-il durement. « Chacun de nous aurait pu individuellement invoquer des protections qui auraient empêché n'importe qui d'entrer –ou la Pierre aurait pu simplement être laissée à Gringotts. Tu as vu leur sécurité. Même si cette chambre forte a été ensuite forcée, si quelque chose à l'intérieur l'avait protégé, ça ne se serait pas passé ainsi. C'était essentiellement un test pour voir les capacités de Potter –Dumbledore ne comptait pas sur toi ou Weasley. Il croyait que la tentative pour prendre la Pierre serait un échec uniquement parce que ma Marque ne réagissait pas. Il pensait que cela signifiait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne reviendrait pas encore, et il misa sur vos vies et potentiellement sur celle de tous.

-Tu le savais à ce moment ?

-Non. Aucun d'entre nous ne le pouvait. Aucun membre du corps enseignant ne l'aurait supporté. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard. » Il se cala en arrière, s'appuyant sur un coude, en se tournant vers elle. « Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été au courant des problèmes à propos de la Chambre des Secrets. Il était autant dans le flou que nous. » Il sourit jaune. « A un moment, je crois qu'il pensait que je pouvais être l'Héritier de Serpentard, en fait.

-Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle, en le fixant. «Pourquoi ? Même Harry n'avait pas pensé à toi. »

Il grogna. « Je ne sais pas. Il a peut-être eu un trou de mémoire. En vérité, personne ne pouvait accepter que le Directeur de Serpentard n'ait aucune idée sur l'identité de l'Héritier, ou sur la localisation de la Chambre. Dans tous les cas, ça ne dura pas longtemps. Mais ce qui se passa le choqua gravement. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de ne pas avoir le contrôle. Je crois que c'est alors qu'il commença ses recherches sur le passé de Tom Jedusor. Et je pense qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ta troisième année, pas jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque fini. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je pense que ses actions avaient seulement pour objectif de prendre avantage de la situation. Je ne crois pas que c'était planifié en avance, simplement parce qu'il n'y gagnait rien. S'il l'avait planifié, il y aurait gagné quelque chose. » L'éclat de son regard était amer. Cette nuit-là et ce qui avait suivi l'avait vraiment blessé de bien des manières.

« Et à propos... à propos du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? » s'entendit-elle demander en frissonnant.

L'expression de Severus était presque peinée. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reviendrait, cette fois. La Marque était une preuve plus que suffisante. A ce jour, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il autorisa à ce que la troisième tache se déroule. Nous ne _savions_ pas que quelque chose allait se passer, mais il était certain que la possibilité existait, et la situation était incontrôlable. Potter était seul et vulnérable dans ce stupide labyrinthe, même si nous patrouillions en périphérie. Il ne nous était pas venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait y avoir un Portoloin, ni qu'il puisse y avoir une trahison –je détestais et méprisais Fol'Oeil, et pour être honnête je dirai qu'il me faisait peur, mais je n'ai jamais soupçonné que ce n'était pas le véritable Fol'Oeil– mais il y avait plein d'autres façons d'atteindre le garçon.

-Où étais-tu ?

-J'étais avec Dumbledore au bord du labyrinthe. Il souhaitait que je sois avec lui. Un signe avant-coureur » dit-il d'un ton morose. « Je me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose, et nous avons alors découvert que Potter n'était plus sur le terrain. Il me garda avec lui et ne me révéla pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je me rappelle de lui agrippant mon bras assez fort pour me faire un bleu, et il me demandait constamment si rien n'avait changé. Je me suis effondré quand j'ai senti le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres » ajouta-t-il brusquement. « En partie à cause de la douleur qui était grande, et en partie à cause de tout ce que ça signifiait. Éprouver de nouveau la douleur d'un Appel, après un temps si long pendant lequel j'avais espéré être libre... Bon. Tout se passa très vite après ça.

-Et tu es parti le rejoindre, après que tout soit fini » dit lentement Hermione. Elle n'avait pas été là, mais elle avait vu le souvenir d'Harry, et elle se rappelait de l'étrange expression sur le visage de Severus quand il avait suivi les instructions de Dumbledore. Aucun mot qu'elle connaissait n'aurait pu le décrire. « Il –Dumbledore, je veux dire– ne t'avait pas vraiment demandé, n'est-ce pas ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Non. C'était pour le mieux. Je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le faire si j'avais senti que je le faisais pour lui, plutôt que pour moi.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu le courage de le faire. Je sais à quel point tu es courageux, mais...

-Je ne sais pas non plus » dit-il lourdement. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi effrayé qu'en descendant jusqu'aux portes, avant que je ne transplane à ses côtés.

-Que se passa-t-il ? » demanda Hermione très doucement, en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. J'ai expliqué, pendant la brève période où il m'était permis de parler et quand j'étais encore capable d'articuler, que j'étais en retard puisque Dumbledore me faisait confiance et qu'il me croyait toujours de son côté, en tant qu'espion volontaire, alors qu'en réalité je pouvais être une fois encore l'espion du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans Poudlard afin d'être au courant des plans de l'Ordre. J'avais préparé ça en détail. Quand il entra dans mon esprit, il vit seulement ce que je souhaitais qu'il voie. Il était convaincu, mais j'ai quand même été puni.

-Est-ce que Dumbledore s'en préoccupait ? » demanda-t-elle brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es devenue cynique » soupira-t-il. « Oui, un peu, mais ce n'était pas la priorité. Sa première réaction en me voyant fut d'être soulagé, il jubilait que ça ait marché. Seulement après avoir écouté mon rapport, il m'autorisa à partir et à m'occuper de mes blessures. Mais ce n'était alors pas sans malice. Il s'inquiétait pour moi, mais aucun commandant, lors d'une guerre, ne peut se permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Il ne laissait pas son inquiétude ou ma peur empêcher le fait que je fasse mon travail. Aucun de nous ne s'attendait à ce que je survive aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait. Sa première priorité était d'obtenir le plus possible de moi avant que je ne sois découvert. Je ne le blâme pas pour ça. C'était nécessaire.

-Je suppose que oui » émit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Et tu es énervée, à présent. » Il s'approcha et toucha gentiment sa joue. « Ne le sois pas. J'ai fait mes choix de mon plein gré, et j'ai fait face aux conséquences. Et finalement, les choses n'ont peut-être pas été si mauvaises que ça. » Severus leva la tête et regarda la pièce d'un air pensif, avant que ses yeux noirs se fixent de nouveau sur elle. « Non. Je crois qu'en définitive, c'était peut-être la meilleure issue possible. » Il se rapprocha et l'embrassa gentiment.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Je veux juste dire que j'apprécie aussi mes reviewers anonymes. Je ne peux pas répondre, mais je vous en suis reconnaissante. Les choses avancent bien, n'est-ce pas ?

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Huuum tout cela était bien intéressant. On en apprend plus à la fois sur Severus et à la fois sur Dumbledore (quel vieux fou manipulateur et méprisant celui-là !)

Mais en fin de compte, Severus avoue presque son attachement à Hermione non ? ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Cette nuit, j'ai décidé de rejoindre les Mangemorts quand j'aurai quitté l'école. »_ (Même si c'était une décision stupide après coup, je comprends pourquoi il l'a fait)_

.

Leur harcèlement empira –l'incident du lac était seulement une étape d'une intense campagne qui me dirigea finalement au bord du suicide. _(Quelle horreur ! Les Maraudeurs étaient vraiment des salauds quand on y pense un peu plus)_

.

A son service, il y avait seulement du blanc et du noir. Et au service de Dumbledore, il n'y avait rien d'autre que des nuances de gris. »_ (Ca fait qu'on comprend un peu plus le personnage de Severus tout ça)_

.

Et j'ai enduré son mépris –ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, il me détestait. Chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses regards proclamait qu'il avait eu raison à mon propos depuis le début. C'était tout ce que je méritais._ (Je suis choquée)_

.

« A un moment, je crois qu'il pensait que je pouvais être l'Héritier de Serpentard, en fait. _(La bonne blague ^^)_


	20. Chapter 20

Note de Loten: Voyons voir si Noël se passe mieux que le précédent… Il s'y passe certainement plus de choses. Surtout avec notre héros qui a eu une assez bonne idée il y a quelques chapitres…

.

Aë: premier chapitre entièrement traduit par moi-même. Bon.

Ne vous étonnez pas (trop) des différences de style ^^' La longueur des phrases, notamment, puisque Darksev redécoupait alors que j'ai tendance à calquer au maximum. Si ça ne me semble vraiment pas lisible (ou plutôt que les bêtas me font des signes d'alerte, paske mes critères à moi sont pas lambdas ^^'), je redécouperai aussi ^_^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Alors lève les yeux si tu penses pouvoir le faire **  
**Tente de saisir une étoile et je te montrerai un plan **  
**Je l'ai conçu **  
**Ce dont j'avais besoin c'était quelqu'un pour me le montrer."**  
– Air Supply, 'Lost In Love'.

.

oOo

.

Le premier week-end de décembre était le signal pour que tout le corps professoral décore le château pour Noël cela avait toujours été la tâche préférée d'Hermione. Severus était parvenu à l'éviter l'année précédente, mais Minerva avait tapé du pied –apparemment toujours agacée que les portraits soient intervenus en sa faveur dans la salle des professeurs- et il s'était soumis, de mauvaise grâce. Hermione l'observait, il était supposé aider Flitwick à amener un autre arbre en position, mais il ne cessait de jeter des petits coups de baguette discrets sur celui que Minerva décorait, que ce soit pour faire tomber les décorations, ou changer leur couleur. Elle plissa les yeux et le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente et lève les yeux, puis le réprimanda du regard. Il arqua un sourcil et eut l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire –_en exagérant un peu, il aurait eu l'air 'innocent'_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement- mais il cessa son petit jeu à contrecœur.

En théorie, les décorations étaient censées être neutres, un mélange équilibré de toutes les couleurs des maisons, avec tout ce qui pouvait sembler esthétiquement plaisant, mais il était aisé de voir qu'il y avait plus de rouge et or qu'il n'aurait fallu, et très peu d'argent, le seul vert venait des sapins et du houx. Une fois qu'Hermione le remarqua, elle commença à imiter Severus, et changea les couleurs de certaines des boules. Cela lui fit gagner le seul adoucissement de son froncement de sourcils qu'elle vit de toute la journée, ce qui, venant de lui, était l'équivalent d'un sourire éblouissant, chez qui que ce soit d'autre.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comment Severus voyait Noël. Plutôt que de décorer la Tour Serpentard lui-même comme les autres Directeurs de Maison le faisaient pour leurs maisons, il laissa les élèves le faire lui-même. Il aimait certaines musiques de Noël, mais peu –quand elle eut assez timidement amené sa collection de CDs, il les lui avait promptement pris et avait compilé une playlist sur son ordinateur avec les quelques musiques qu'il jugea acceptables. Il aimait la plupart des cantiques, étrangement, mais il semblait indifférent à la plupart des musiques pop et en détestait ouvertement certaines. Il n'avait pas décoré ses appartements l'année précédente, d'après ce dont elle se rappelait, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment vu grand-chose, à l'époque. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, ce qui expliquait sans doute beaucoup Harry avait semblé presque surpris chaque année que ce _soit_ Noël. Sans aucun doute Severus avait tendance à ignorer complètement Noël, selon le même principe.

Et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui prendre pour Noël. Pour tous les autres, cela avait été facile, comme toujours –en fait, se rappela-t-elle, coupable, la partie difficile était de se concentrer sur chacun suffisamment longtemps pour trouver quelque chose, puisqu'elle pensait essentiellement à d'autres choses. Elle avait choisi le cadeau d'anniversaire de Severus étonnamment facilement, mais elle le gardait pour son anniversaire, car il allait avoir cinquante ans cette année, et que c'était important, et parce qu'il semblait trouver que les anniversaires signifiaient plus que Noël, étrangement. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de cadeau de sa part, mais il se sentirait sans doute obligé de lui trouver quelque chose –ce qui pouvait le rendre plus déterminé encore à ne rien offrir. Même après tout ce temps, il était toujours difficile à comprendre.

Une partie du problème, suspectait-elle, était qu'elle avait tendance à lui acheter tout le temps quelque chose, si elle remarquait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose ou si elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle savait pouvoir lui plaire. Peu de temps après le début de l'année scolaire, elle avait vu qu'il n'avait presque plus d'aftershave et lui avait acheté une bouteille d'Old Spice, uniquement parce qu'elle en aimait l'odeur il n'avait pas fait de commentaire, mais lorsqu'il n'en avait plus eu à nouveau, il s'en était acheté une nouvelle bouteille. Et chaque fois qu'elle allait dans une librairie, elle prenait généralement des livres qu'elle savait pouvoir plaire à tous deux. Il faisait parfois de même pour elle. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de quelque chose, et d'après ce qu'elle savait, il ne voulait pas spécialement quoi que ce soit –il n'était pas du genre à s'attacher aux objets, en fait. Trouver quelque chose qu'il apprécierait pouvait être facile, mais Hermione avait toujours pensé que les cadeaux faits aux occasions spéciales devaient avoir plus de sens que cela. Cela ne lui facilitait pas toujours la vie.

La journée s'étira en longueur, et elle fut soulagée de finalement se réfugier dans la paix et le silence des cachots, se détendant avec bonheur devant le feu, caressant vaguement Pattenrond lorsqu'il vint s'installer sur ses genoux. Severus débarqua à grands pas quelques minutes ensuite, sourcils froncés, et elle lui sourit paresseusement. « Je présume que cette expression signifie que nous ne décorerons pas ce soir ? » demanda-t-elle, taquine.

« Ni aucun autre soir » grommela-t-il.

« Ah, je me demandais si tu voulais, ou pas. » Ne rien faire du tout pour les vacances serait une honte, mais elle n'y tenait pas à _ce_ point. Il lui jeta un regard acéré et elle sourit, tapotant le canapé, près d'elle. « Viens ici. » Il s'exécuta, et une fois installé près d'elle, elle se lova plus près, tout en faisant attention au chat ronronnant. « Tu ne devrais pas tant froncer des sourcils » murmura-t-elle, tendant une main pour tracer le pli entre ses sourcils du bout d'un doigt. « Tu vas attraper des rides. »

Il renifla doucement. « Comme si mon apparence pouvait être moins attirante.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise » répliqua Hermione, l'air absente, son doigt glissant de son front à la ligne courbée de son nez. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant de te rencontrer à nouveau combien de ton apparence était un masque » ajouta-t-elle en traçant une ligne de son nez à sa bouche. « Pourquoi ?

-D'abord, la pauvreté, et la négligence » répondit-il simplement, embrassant légèrement ses phalanges alors qu'elle traçait le contour de ses lèvres. « On ne se souciait pas vraiment de moi, enfant, et nous avions très peu d'argent. Une fois à Poudlard, il y a eu un peu d'amélioration –mon uniforme était maintenu propre et reprisé et je pouvais me garder propre et me nourrir correctement –mais c'était bien trop peu, trop tard et mes dents étaient toujours de travers, en partie parce qu'elles poussaient de travers, en partie parce que j'étais relativement souvent frappé à la bouche. Puis je suis entré dans l'adolescence, ce qui a efficacement détruit ma peau et mes cheveux. Lorsque cela a enfin été terminé, à la fin de mon adolescence, j'avais réalisé que c'était… Utile, d'une certaine façon. Les gens me regardaient et me voyaient comme étant le 'bâtard graisseux', ce qui signifiait qu'ils manquaient habituellement ce que j'avais réellement en tête, et me sous-estimaient souvent. De plus, j'étais universellement impopulaire, et je ne voyais aucune raison de payer attention à mon apparence; trop d'efforts pour trop peu de gains. » Il suça son doigt, taquin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'écarte de sa bouche.

« Quand j'enseignais » reprit-il, « c'était à peu près pareil. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'ennuyer avec ça, et c'était devenu un élément du masque que j'affichais. Cela décourageait quiconque de regarder de plus près ça formait une barrière entre moi-même et le reste du monde. Je n'avais de toute façon aucune envie de me soucier de mon apparence, et tu sais toi-même ce que passer toute la journée dans une pièce humide pleine de chaudrons fumants fait aux cheveux, même sans parler du stress constant » ajouta-t-il sèchement.

« C'est logique, je suppose. Mais c'est vraiment dommage. » Il renifla à nouveau et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules, et elle se cala confortablement contre lui. « Severus ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose… » commença-t-elle, hésitante, et elle le sentit soupirer.

« Imagine ma surprise. Vas-y, alors.

-Eh bien… » Elle n'était pas sûre de comment il allait prendre cela. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle parla rapidement, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis elle avait envie de le lui demander depuis des mois, à présent. « C'est au sujet de Lily. Je me demandais… Est-ce que je… Lui ressemble ? Je veux dire… » Sa voix se défit, elle n'était pas elle-même certaine de ce qu'elle _voulait_ dire.

Il émit un faible son de gorge, et quand elle se tortilla pour regarder son visage, il avait l'air honnêtement surpris par la question, qui n'était évidemment pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ca sortait un peu de nulle part, elle devait l'admettre. Fronçant les sourcils, il baissa les yeux sur elle et cligna lentement des yeux, transférant son regard vers la cheminée, les flammes se reflétant dans ses pupilles alors qu'il y réfléchissait.

« Par certains côtés, peut-être » dit-il finalement, réfléchissant en même temps qu'il parlait. « Ta gentillesse, ton amitié et ta compassion. Ton intelligence, je suppose, même si tu es plus fine, mieux équipée académiquement, et plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'était. Mais honnêtement, non, tu n'as rien à voir avec elle. Elle était courageuse et loyale comme tu l'es, mais de manière moins agressive tu es plus ouvertement courageuse, et elle n'était… Pas aussi forte que toi. Elle était également plus nourricière, au sens domestique du terme, un peu comme Molly Weasley l'est, et elle pouvait être assez frivole. Et elle n'avait certainement pas ton tempérament » ajouta-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de soupirer. « En même temps, elle était moins indulgente, moins ouverte d'esprit. Moins… Passionnée, mais en certaines choses plus sûre et plus… Confiante. Franchement, je n'y avais jamais réfléchi.

-Jamais ?

-Non » dit-il fermement, son bras se serrant autour de ses épaules alors que son corps se tendait momentanément. « Je ne t'ai jamais consciemment comparée à elle, d'aucune manière.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Enfin, je ne pense pas » ajouta honnêtement Hermione. « Je me… Posais juste la question. Elle a été importante dans ta vie, pendant longtemps.

-Mon _ancienne_ vie » dit-il avec une calme emphase, et elle lui sourit.

« Détends-toi, Severus. Je ne me sens pas en danger, promis. Juste curieuse.

-Tiens, _ça_, je peux y croire. Pas étonnant que ton familier soit un chat. »

Pattenrond ouvrit un œil et le regarda froidement en agitant la queue. « Attention » le prévint Hermione en souriant. « Tu l'as offensé.

-Non, pas du tout » contra-t-il sèchement avec un demi-sourire. « Bien essayé, boule de poils. » Il tendit distraitement la main pour gratouiller l'arrière d'une oreille rousse, et après un instant, le demi-fléreur se soumit à contrecœur et commença à ronronner. « Il sait quand c'est pour son bien.

-Il n'est pas le seul » murmura Hermione, machiavélique, et fut récompensée d'un sourire particulièrement coquin.

« Hmm. Tu vas ronronner si je trouve le bon endroit ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Tes essais seront bienvenus. »

.

oOo

.

Après une investigation diligente et approfondie, Severus avait été forcé de conclure que non, elle ne ronronnait pas, mais il avait obtenu une variété d'autres sons d'elle qui l'aurait embarrassée si elle avait été capable de penser correctement. Somnolente et satisfaite, elle était lovée entre ses bras, et écoutait sa lente respiration. Soupirant de bonheur, Hermione s'étira paresseusement une fois encore, la tête posée sur son torse. « Tu as un cours dans quelques heures, tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas enseigner fatigué. »

Il gloussa, somnolent, et embrassa ses cheveux. « Je ne devrais pas enseigner lorsque je suis fatigué par _cela_ » acquiesça-t-il vaguement. « Ca me met presque –seulement presque, n'est-ce pas- de bonne humeur. Les élèves ne savent pas comment affronter ça.

-Je ne les blâme pas » taquina-t-elle. « Je ne peux pas vraiment t'imaginer de bonne humeur. Ca doit être terrifiant, pour eux.

-Ne soit pas méchante. C'est de ta faute, après tout.

-Je vais devoir penser à d'autres moyens de faire amende honorable.

-Je savais que tu essayais de me tuer.

-Nous avons déjà établi que l'Impero ne marche pas sur toi » répliqua-t-elle dans un bâillement. « Tu ne luttes pas franchement. » Il ne répondit pas, et elle sourit, se tortillant plus près avant de demander plaintivement « Tu ne vas vraiment pas décorer tes appartements pour Noël ?

-Tu te rappelles que c'était ton trentième anniversaire en septembre, et pas ton treizième ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement avant de soupirer longuement d'une manière propre aux hommes de tous horizons poussés à bout, et se démêla d'elle pour ramper hors du lit, plongeant la main sous les oreillers pour saisir sa baguette avant de se redresser. S'écartant, Hermione se hissa sur un coude pour l'observer, curieuse, alors qu'il commençait une série de mouvements de baguette complexes, qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Il ne sembla tout d'abord y avoir aucun effet notable, mais après un moment les ombres, dans le coin de la pièce, s'assombrirent, et le feu devint plus éclatant et plus chaud. L'air, lui aussi, se réchauffa, et perdit le fond humide qui caractérisait les cachots, et prit une faible mais immanquable odeur de résine de pin, faiblement agrémentée de fumée de bois et de quelque chose qui lui rappelait son vin chaud. Hermione cligna rapidement des yeux, mais l'étrange étincelle au coin de sa vision ne se dispersa pas après un moment, elle reconnut la façon dont de légères lueurs se reflétaient sur les guirlandes. D'une certaine manière, Severus avait réussi à créer toute l'atmosphère de Noël sans aucun des éléments physiques habituels. C'était probablement le sort le plus subtil et complexe qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Tout ce qu'elle put trouver à dire fut « Je ne pensais pas que tu étais douée à ce genre de sort. »

Cela sonnait comme une critique, mais son sourire en coin montra qu'il ne l'avait pas pris personnellement, alors qu'il rangeait sa baguette et reprenait sa place première. « Je ne le suis pas. Il m'a fallu quatre ou cinq ans pour développer ça. »

Elle commença à sourire. « Tu as passé cinq ans à travailler sur un sort de décoration de Noël ? »

Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Entre autres choses. Je ne suis pas totalement dénué de sentiments. J'ai simplement plus de goût que la plupart des gens. »

Retenant à présent un rire, elle lança « Imagine la réaction du monde s'ils découvraient que Severus Snape n'est pas un bâtard total, après tout…

-Personne ne te croirait » marmonna-t-il, boudeur, et elle commença à rire à gorge déployée, malgré elle. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée –Severus était bien plus enclin à rire de lui-même ces temps-ci, mais il n'aimait toujours pas ça- mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Il sembla tellement sur la défensive qu'elle lutta contre l'envie de lui caresser la tête.

« Tu peux nier autant que tu voudras » lui dit-elle, souriante, « mais je continue à le dire, tu es un homme très adorable. » _Et je suis la seule qui le sache_ réalisa-t-elle. C'était un sentiment étrangement possessif, être la seule à voir cet aspect de lui –la seule à qui il faisait suffisamment confiance pour montrer cette part de lui.

Se penchant, elle l'embrassa il était à présent maussade et boudeur, et refusa de répondre, et elle lui sourit, l'ignorant et le poussant sur le dos pour pouvoir à nouveau se replier contre lui. Il se soumit à contrecœur et l'attira plus près, marmonnant quelque chose dans lequel le mot 'insupportable' était clairement audible, et elle sourit en fermant les yeux.

.

oOo

.

Deux nuits plus tard, elle se réveilla parce qu'elle avait froid et réalisa qu'elle était seule. Ouvrant les yeux, elle cligna des yeux, perdue, et saisit un mouvement dans les ombres près de la porte. « Sev'rus ? » l'appela-t-elle, endormie.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller » dit-il doucement.

« C'va. Où vas-tu ?

-Parler avec les morts. »

Toujours à moitié endormie, il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre. « Oh. Les portraits.

-Oui. Je voulais te laisser dormir, mais si tu veux venir…

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

-Habille-toi, alors. Il fait froid. »

Elle acquiesça et se glissa hors du lit, frissonnant le temps de localiser ses vêtements. « Et ainsi si Minerva nous attrape, nous pourrons dire que j'étais ici pour donner le mot de passe, ainsi, elle ne réalisera pas que tu n'en as pas besoin » observa-t-elle alors qu'elle enfilait son jean.

« C'est vrai » acquiesça-t-il, « mais nous n'en aurons pas besoin. Elle a le sommeil lourd.

-Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu sais ça. » Cela lui valut un regard vaguement révolté, et elle retint un rire. « Désolée.

-Tu es prête ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton exagérément patient.

« Presque. Je dois me brosser les cheveux.

-Tes cheveux sont très bien.

-Severus, ils sont complètement ébouriffés.

-Comme toujours » souligna-t-il, tranchant, mais il s'adoucit avant d'ajouter « et je ne m'en plains pas. Maintenant, pourrions-nous y aller ? Je ne pensais pas que cela prendrait toute la nuit. Il me faut quand même _un peu_ de sommeil.

-Alors tu n'aurais pas dû nous garder éveillés si tard » marmonna-t-elle en le suivant dans les couloirs désertés.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendue protester. »

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre grand-chose à cela, elle abandonna donc pour le suivre rapidement dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il semblait un peu tendu, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait été là datait d'environ dix ans, quand c'était toujours son bureau à lui, elle comprenait donc pourquoi. La gargouille au pied de l'escalier leva la tête et les fixa, puis se concentra sur Severus et fit instantanément un pas de côté en penchant la tête avec respect. « Directeur » croassa-t-elle.

« Merci » répondit Severus à demi-voix, exécutant un signe de tête alors qu'ils passaient. Sa voix était hachée et solennelle, ce qui signifiait habituellement qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle toucha son dos alors qu'ils montaient les marches et sentit ses muscles rigides sous sa paume alors qu'il boitait rapidement. Devant la porte, il hésita, et elle l'entendit déglutir avant qu'il ne se redresse et tende la main vers la poignée.

Incapable de voir devant lui, puisqu'il s'était arrêté sur le pas de porte, Hermione écouta, et entendit un faible murmure de voix assoupies avant que quelqu'un ne dise clairement « Severus ? » Il y eut un instant de silence absolu, avant que Severus ne fasse un pas en avant et elle put le contourner et refermer la porte. Quand elle regarda autour d'elle, chaque portrait se dressait au bord de son cadre. Ils le saluaient silencieusement. Puis, un par un, ils commencèrent à applaudir.

Alors que les applaudissements s'élevaient comme une tempête et que de nombreux portraits commençaient à lui adresser des messages de félicitations, Hermione observa son visage. Il y avait un obscur type de douleur dans son regard elle réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il recevait une réelle félicitation, ou même de reconnaissance, parce qu'elle n'avait pas su comment lancer le sujet, et que personne d'autre ne s'en souciait. A cet instant, elle décida de faire tout ce qui serait nécessaire pour s'assurer que le monde reconnaisse ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, peu importe le temps que cela prendrait.

« Très heureux de vous voir tous deux » les salua Dumbledore, l'étincelle dans son regard plus prononcée que jamais.

« Très intéressant de vous voir tous deux » émit narquoisement Phineas. « C'est pour cela que tu étais si défensif et protecteur envers elle, Severus ?

-Non » répliqua rapidement Severus. « J'ai simplement moins de préjugés que toi.

-Ce qui n'est pas difficile » imposa Dilys, souriante, avant que Phineas ne puisse répondre. « Albus a raison, vous voir est un plaisir. Et maintenant que vous êtes enfin là, dites-nous tout. »

Severus se pencha contre le rebord de fenêtre, observant le bureau d'un regard hanté il semblait se détendre un peu. Après un moment, il inspira et commença à parler, racontant l'histoire depuis l'instant où il avait quitté Poudlard cette nuit funeste. Hermione la connaissait déjà et n'écouta qu'à demi, plus intéressée par regarder son visage et observer son audience alors qu'ils poussaient des cris aux instants propices ou semblaient horrifiés ou attristés par ce qu'ils entendaient. Après la fin de la bataille, Severus passa au récit de ses voyages sa voix tranquille était à présent le seul son dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres. Hermione, apercevant des miroitements argentés à la périphérie de sa vision, vit que les fantômes de Poudlard s'étaient également rassemblés dans le bureau pour écouter même Peeves était là, semblant étrangement contenu, et calme.

Lorsque l'histoire arriva à sa fin, Severus commençait à avoir la voix rauque, mais il était calme et ne semblait pas perturbé par ses spectateurs silencieux.

« Et quel rôle jouez-vous dans tout cela, ma chère ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore à Hermione. Il avait semblé sur le point de pleurer pendant le récit de la bataille, mais il n'en restait aucune trace. Elle leva les yeux sur son portrait, voulant le détester pour ce qu'elle avait appris, mais réalisant qu'elle ne le pouvait pas l'éclat dans le regard de Severus montrait qu'il ne comprenait également ce conflit en particulier que trop bien.

« J'ai été la première à apprendre que Severus était toujours en vie » répondit-elle, souriant malgré elle-même à ce souvenir. « Je lui suis littéralement tombé dessus, station Waterloo. Il a filé aussi vite que possible, mais une fois que j'ai su qu'il était en vie, j'ai cherché comment le trouver, et fini par le débusquer.

-Moment à partir duquel elle s'est promptement comportée en nuisance » gronda soyeusement Severus, « et a procédé à prendre contrôle de ma vie jusqu'à avoir suffisamment foudroyé du regard tout un chacun afin qu'ils permettent que je revienne ici. » Hermione roula des yeux, et repéra plusieurs portraits tentant de cacher leur sourire –évidemment, ils connaissaient assez bien Severus pour comprendre ses humeurs. Phineas prit l'air méprisant, mais Dilys riait ouvertement, et Dumbledore cachait son expression d'une main devant son visage.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Dumbledore, la voix presque taquine.

Les deux vivants le regardèrent simplement, et Dilys rit plus fort encore depuis son cadre. « Ma chère petite, vous passez bien trop de temps avec Severus. Vous avez même copié son mouvement de sourcil, même s'il ne vous va pas aussi bien.

-Vous vous ennuyez tous vraiment beaucoup depuis la fin de la guerre, n'est-ce pas » nota sèchement Hermione, avant d'entendre Severus renifler.

« Vous n'avez pas idée » acquiesça Phineas, sardonique.

« Je ne crois pas un instant que vous vous souciez vraiment de nous » le défia-t-elle.

« De vous, certainement pas » répliqua-t-il froidement, « mais Severus est le seul second Directeur de Serpentard, et probablement le seul avant plusieurs siècles, au minimum. Naturellement, je veux suivre sa carrière. Bien que j'espérais qu'il aurait meilleur goût…

-Phineas. » L'unique mot fut tout ce qu'émit Severus, et il ne sonnait pas particulièrement menaçant, mais il réduisit instantanément au silence l'ancien Directeur. _Je voudrais pouvoir faire ça _pensa Hermione, hors sujet.

« Je suis ravi pour tous deux » les assura Dumbledore avec sérieux. « Surpris, je dois le dire, mais ravi. Maintenant que je vous vois ensemble après tout ce temps… C'est sensé.

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez » lâcha Severus.

« Pas plus que moi » ajouta Hermione.

Les yeux de Dumbledore étincelaient _toujours_. « Non, bien sûr que non quoi qu'il en soit, mes félicitations à tous deux. Tu mérites d'être heureux plus que quiconque, Severus, après tout ce que tu as accompli, tout ce que tu as enduré et toi aussi, Hermione. Le vrai bonheur est trop rare, de nos jours.

-Vous voilà devant un sacré défi, Miss Granger » ajouta Dilys en souriant.

« Je vois ça » répondit sèchement Hermione, et elle sourit quand Severus lui jeta un froncement de sourcil moqueur. L'horloge sur le bureau sonna doucement, et elle cligna des yeux. « Il est cinq heures. Severus, tu as cours dans quatre heures.

-Il est temps d'y aller » acquiesça-t-il. Il se tourna, observant rapidement les portraits, lançant un signe de tête à quelques uns.

« Bonne chance, tous les deux » émit doucement Dumbledore. « Comme toujours, Severus, tu peux compter sur notre discrétion. N'est-ce pas, Phineas ? » ajouta-t-il, insistant.

« Bien sûr » souffla lourdement le portrait, indigné. « Je ne trahirai pas un camarade Serpentard.

-Si, tu le ferais, mais cette fois, tu n'as pas intérêt » gronda Dilys avant de leur sourire à tous deux. « N'attends pas si longtemps avant de nous rendre à nouveau visite, mon petit. Ce n'est pas la même chose, sans toi. Et ne le laisse pas s'en tirer trop facilement, ma petite » lança-t-elle à Hermione avec un clin d'œil qui fut assez dérangeant, venant d'une femme morte presque deux cent ans plus tôt.

Marmonnant quelque chose probablement censé être un salut poli, Severus se tourna vers la porte et s'immobilisa en remarquant les fantômes, clignant des yeux apparemment, il ne les avait pas encore repérés. Silencieusement, ils le saluèrent en se courbant comme les portraits l'avaient fait auparavant, avant de murmurer à l'unisson, « Directeur. » Même Peeves, remarqua Hermione. L'esprit frappeur s'agitait, mais ne montrait aucun signe de… Eh bien, de ce qui était son attitude normale.

Après un long moment, Severus inclina la tête solennellement, et les fantômes repartirent en traversant les murs. Les fixant, il se secoua et se détourna, partant à grands pas. Hermione le suivit au bas des escaliers et le trouva planté à fixer le mur elle se plaça à ses côtés alors que la gargouille reprenait place dans son dos. « Severus ?

-Je vais bien » répondit-il rudement. « Ca a été une longue nuit, c'est tout.

-C'est vrai. Viens. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

-Très bien. J'y vais, je vais refaire une flambée; il va faire froid. Ne traîne pas trop. »

.

oOo

.

Il sembla avoir repris ses esprits lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans la chambre, humide de neige et sentant légèrement la fumée. « Ca va mieux ? » demanda-t-elle délicatement.

« Plus ou moins » répondit-il vaguement, se débarrassant de ses vêtements d'extérieur alors qu'elle se tortillait de côté pour le laisser se glisser dans le lit, près d'elle.

« J'étais surprise de voir les fantômes.

-J'aurai dû les prévoir. Eux, au moins, ont toujours été de mon côté.

-Toujours ?

-Oui. Le Baron a été le premier, quand j'avais onze ans. En tant que fantôme de Serpentard, il cherchait les élèves qui s'isolaient, et les gardait à l'œil. Les rapports qu'il m'a faits lorsque je suis devenu Directeur de Maison ont aidé de nombreux élèves. Plus je trouvais de recoins pour me cacher dans le château, plus les autres fantômes me remarquaient. » Il sourit légèrement. « La première fois que Peeves m'a trouvé, il m'a jeté quelque chose à la tête –je ne me rappelle pas de quoi il s'agissait- et je le lui ai renvoyé. Apparemment, personne ne l'avait encore fait. C'est devenu… Presque un jeu, bizarrement. Quand il découvrait que les Maraudeurs tentaient quelque chose, il se mettait toujours de mon côté –probablement parce que cela lui donnait plus de cibles. Plus tard, lorsque je suis devenu professeur, j'ai continué à parler de temps à autres aux fantômes. Ils suivent le Directeur. Peeves, en particulier, s'est rendu utile cette dernière année –il a arrêté de lui-même les pires excès des Carrow. Il les détestait. Comme tous les fantômes.

-Je me sens mieux à savoir que tu avais des alliés, même s'ils étaient morts. J'aime Dilys » ajouta-t-elle, et elle le vit sourire.

« Elle gagne à être connue. Complètement cinglée, bien sûr. Les vieux portraits le sont souvent. » Il se fendit d'un bâillement, et elle lui sourit.

« Tu donnes cours dans trois heures. Essaie de dormir un peu. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger son visage contre ses cheveux alors qu'elle se lovait contre lui.

.

oOo

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il surgit de son laboratoire, où il avait passé quelques heures. « Hermione, je dois te parler » dit-il sans préambule, et elle leva les yeux de son livre. Elle savait que quelque chose l'ennuyait il avait été très distrait, récemment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ?

-Non. » Il se déplaça doucement pour s'installer face à elle son genou lui faisait un peu mal les jours très froids, apparemment. « Les vacances commencent demain, et je vais avoir à faire quelques jours. Pour affaires personnelles » ajouta-t-il quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander.

« Je peux venir avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, un peu perdue par le retournement de situation un peu rapide –cela sortait de nulle part.

« Non. Je prévois de dire aux Serpentards que s'ils ont le moindre problème pendant mon absence, ils devront venir te voir, si tu es d'accord. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour veiller sur eux. »

Cela la secoua. Elle le connaissait à présent suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était particulièrement dévoué à sa Maison il était rare qu'il n'y ait pas au moins deux élèves par semaine se montrant à son bureau pour lui parler de quelque chose. Il ne parlait jamais d'élèves en particulier, même avec elle, mais il lui avait expliqué que c'était généralement mineur les élèves voulaient simplement avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à ce que qui que ce soit fusse de leur côté. « Severus, bien sûr sur je suis d'accord. Mais tu es très mystérieux. Tu ne peux rien me dire d'autre ? »

Il hésita puis secoua la tête. « Pas encore. Je ne veux pas te donner de fausse idée. Ce que je vais tenter n'est peut-être même pas possible.

-C'est à mon sujet, d'une certaine manière ? » présuma-t-elle, à présent vraiment confuse.

Il acquiesça à contrecœur. « Sil te plaît, Hermione, plus de question. Je te promets que ce n'est rien de dangereux ou d'illégal, en aucune manière. Je promets de tout te raconter _si_ je réussis. Je promets de ne pas être parti plus d'une semaine –cela ne devrait prendre que deux ou trois jours. »

Elle réfléchit un moment avant de soupirer et d'abandonner. « Très bien. Mais je vais m'inquiéter pour toi. »

Une étincelle amusée apparut dans son regard. « Inutile.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne va pas m'en empêcher.

-Eh bien, vas-y, si cela te fait te sentir mieux. »

.

oOo

.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il était ou de ce qu'il faisait, ce qui était à la fois inquiétant et irritant. Il mijotait clairement quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce pouvait être, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter, car tous les Serpentards défilaient dans son bureau. La plupart était simplement curieux, comprit-elle rapidement, bien qu'il y eut un ou deux problèmes mineurs, et que certains veuillent simplement parler. Quand elle demanda finalement s'ils ne préféraient pas attendre que le Professeur Snape revienne, un –un garçon avec possiblement le regard le plus âgé qu'elle ait vu chez un troisième année- répondit laconiquement, « le Professeur Snape a dit que nous pouvions vous faire confiance autant qu'à lui.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouais, on a aussi trouvé ça un peu bizarre. Euh, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect, Professeur » ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Cela l'avait abasourdie. Qu'il lui fasse confiance pour ses soucis personnels était une chose, qu'il lui fasse confiance pour ses Serpentards –et plus, qu'il le dise réellement- était une surprise.

.

oOo

.

A la fin, cela faisait plus d'une semaine –dix jours, exactement- lorsqu'il revint. Elle ne réalisa pas qu'il était de retour avant que Pattenrond miaule et saute de ses genoux pour traverser en trottant rapidement ses appartements vers son bureau elle le suivit et arriva sur le pas de porte pour voir son familier se frotter aux jambes de Severus et manquer de le faire tomber. Grommelant des insultes manquant de sincérité, Severus se pencha pour caresser le chat avant de se redresser et d'épousseter la neige de son manteau Moldu il avait l'air épuisé, avec cette expression si troublée qui signifiait généralement qu'il avait été question de nombreux Transplanages longue distance en très peu de temps. Fronçant les sourcils pour cacher son soulagement, Hermione planta ses poings sur ses hanches, imitant parfaitement Molly Weasley.

« Et tu crois qu'il est quelle heure, Severus Snape ? » gronda-t-elle.

D'après son sourire moqueur, elle suspecta qu'il reconnaissait l'imitation. « Je suis rentré, ma chérie » offrit-il, sarcastique il semblait également fatigué.

« Où étais-tu ?

-Tu m'as manqué.

-Tu ne m'auras pas si facilement » contra-t-elle fermement, reconnaissant et tentant d'ignorer l'expression de son regard, alors qu'elle se rappelait être en colère contre lui. « Où étais-tu ? Ton téléphone était éteint et tu n'as pas répondu à mon Patronus.

-C'est vrai » admit-il, laissant tomber en tas son manteau humide pour s'avancer vers elle d'un pas décidé.

« Tu vas me donner une vraie réponse ?

-Non » répondit-il calmement, coupant sa réponse agacée en l'embrassant. Lui aussi lui avait manqué, et elle faillit succomber, mais conserva assez de volonté pour s'écarter et lui jeter un regard noir.

« Severus, parle-moi.

-Plus tard » murmura-t-il, plus intéressé dans le bécotage de sa gorge. Vérifiant un peu tard que la porte de son bureau était fermée, elle tenta de ne pas frissonner et de rester concentrée.

« Severus…

-_Plus tard_ » insista-t-il en s'attaquant au point sensible sous son oreille.

« Tu es épuisé… » parvint-elle à émettre, faiblissante.

« Pas à ce point » répliqua-t-il en un bas grondement qui envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle dut admettre qu'il n'avait certainement pas l'air trop fatigué, si la sensation de son érection pressée contre elle était un bon indice. Apparemment, elle lui avait vraiment manqué –ou il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas parler du lieu où il s'était rendu.Hermione commençait à manquer d'arguments, et son prochain baiser fut suffisamment puissant pour qu'elle ne puisse en articuler aucun, de toute façon. Lorsque sa langue pénétra sa bouche, elle abandonna, après avoir noté mentalement devoir s'assurer qu'il réaliserait ensuite ne pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi –en tout cas, pas très souvent.

C'était un côté très différent de Severus, réalisa le petit bout de son cerveau toujours capable d'émettre des pensées rationnelles il n'était pas vraiment rude, mais certainement plus insistant et plus ardent qu'elle l'ait jamais connu. Plus vocal, également, nota-t-elle distraitement en fondant contre lui, soumise à ses baisers avides. Il lutta impatiemment contre leurs vêtements, émettant des petits sons de frustration; il finit par déchirer sa chemise, et ce fut la preuve de combien elle était loin elle-même, lorsqu'elle ne ressentit que du soulagement à ce que le vêtement soit enfin hors de sa route, l'ouvrant à grands gestes pour exposer sa poitrine.

Il la retourna alors, attirant son dos contre son torse et attaquant avidement sa nuque, embrassant, suçant et mordillant alors que ses mains glissaient au bas de son corps pour commencer à remonter sa jupe. Sa respiration se défit alors qu'elle le sentait pressé contre elle, presque douloureusement dur, et elle gémit et tendit la main derrière elle pour l'aider à défaire son jean. Il siffla lorsqu'elle passa contre son érection, et une main glissa sur son ventre pour saisir son sein au travers de son soutien-gorge, ses doigts taquinant un téton alors que l'autre main traçait la ligne de sa culotte. Il commençait à présent à se frotter contre elle; elle frissonna et s'arqua contre lui, haletante.

Il s'éloigna juste assez longtemps pour abaisser son jean et son sous-vêtement au bas de ses hanches, avant de revenir à l'attaque, grognant doucement à son oreille alors que sa langue traçait son arc avant qu'il ne morde légèrement son lobe, lui faisant émettre un long gémissement alors qu'elle frémissait contre lui. Ses mains continuaient à parcourir son corps, et tirèrent sa culotte vers le bas presque brutalement tout en la poussant vers le bureau, respirant à présent plus fort. Agrippant ses épaules, il la poussa contre le bureau, se penchant contre elle son poids la pressa contre le bois frais et poli, et elle sentit la chaleur de sa longueur entre ses cuisses avant qu'il ne s'interrompe, tremblant.

« Hermione » haleta-t-il, son souffle brûlant contre son oreille, « s'il te plaît…

-Oh, Merlin, oui » parvint-elle à gémir, à peine cohérente, alors qu'elle se poussait contre lui, sa jupe retroussée autour de sa taille. « Oui, Severus, oui ! »

Il frissonna et déplaça ses hanches, écartant un peu plus ses jambes, et elle le sentit glisser le long de son corps avant qu'il n'émette un grondement de gorge et s'enfonce profondément en elle. Elle grogna sous la sensation et il plongea une main dans ses cheveux, tournant rudement sa tête de côté et se penchant contre son dos pour l'embrasser –étrange sous cet angle, mais pas moins passionné pour autant. Son autre main agrippa sa hanche, peut-être assez fort pour laisser un bleu elle ne savait pas, et s'en foutait, et il la tint immobile alors qu'il allait en elle par derrière, chaque enfoncée la poussant rudement contre le bureau peu accueillant.

Tremblante sous lui, elle contrait ses mouvements les plus brutaux, mordant sa lèvre pour tenter d'étouffer ses cris. Taquinant sa nuque, il embrassa le côté de sa gorge avant d'émettre d'une voix rauque « Ne te retiens pas… Personne n'entendra… Laisse-toi aller, Hermione, laisse-toi aller… »

Entendre sa voix merveilleuse dire son prénom de ce ton fiévreux enflamma son sang, et alors qu'il s'enfonçait totalement en elle et mordait le point où son épaule rejoignait sa nuque, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et cria sans pouvoir s'en empêcher avant de presque hurler d'extase une petite part d'elle restée rationnelle espérant dévotement qu'il s'était rappelé de verrouiller la pièce par sorts, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il valait mieux éviter que des élèves –ou quiconque, d'ailleurs- l'entende hurler le nom du Maître des Potions alors qu'il la faisait jouir. Un instant plus tard, il cria, presque un rugissement, un son trop primitif pour les mots, et elle le sentit jouir violemment avec elle.

Ecroulée contre le bureau, haletante, il fallut quelques minutes pour que les étoiles colorées s'effacent et qu'elle reprenne conscience. « Eh bien » expira-t-elle difficilement, la tête reposant dans ses bras, « je présume que tu es content d'être rentré ? »

Il rit doucement, semblant lui aussi un peu remué, et caressa gentiment sa nuque de son nez. « Apparemment » acquiesça-t-il. « Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Certainement pas.

-Bien. » Il soupira, enserrant ses bras autour d'elle. « Je devrais probablement m'excuser » dit-il, pensif. « Mais je n'en ai aucune envie. »

Tournant la tête, elle lui lança un sourire éblouissant, parvenant à s'empêcher qu'il n'avait rien fait méritant qu'il doive s'excuser. « Crétin » lâcha-t-elle à la place. « Tu vas devoir bouger. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les lits sont plus populaires que les bureaux pour des… Liaisons illicites. »

Elle sentit un frisson de rire contre son dos avant qu'il ne passe un bras de chaque côté de sa tête et commence lentement à se redresser, mais elle n'entendit jamais sa réponse alors qu'il se figeait soudainement. « Merde !

-Quoi ?

-McGonagall arrive » émit-il succinctement, s'écartant en toute hâte et commençant à se démener avec ses vêtements. « Saleté de femme !

-Oh, merde ! » Rougissante, Hermione saisit sa baguette, marmonnant des sorts de nettoyage alors qu'elle remettait sa culotte en place et lissait sa jupe. « Bon sang, Severus. Tu me dois un nouveau chemisier. » Ou ça, ou elle devrait enfin faire un effort pour améliorer ses sorts de couture.

« Je vais le lui faire payer » marmonna-t-il en luttant contre sa chemise. « De tous les instants impropices…

-Ca aurait pu être pire » suggéra-t-elle, arrachant un pull du dossier de sa chaise et remerciant sa bonne étoile qu'il ait un col montant –elle pouvait sentir au moins deux suçons se former. « Elle aurait pu débarquer il y a deux minutes.

-Je préfère ne pas y penser » lâcha-t-il avec humeur, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se vérifiant rapidement tandis qu'Hermione arrangeait ses vêtements avant de s'asseoir, mal à l'aise. « On profitera de l'après-coup une autre fois » ajouta-t-il avec regret.

« Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on obtient en débarquant de nulle part pour me sauter dessus dans mon propre bureau.

-La réponse a déjà été utilisée, mais tu n'as pas franchement protesté » émit-il avec un faible sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle tentait sans résultat d'arranger ses cheveux. Le sexe les faisait friser plus que la pluie n'y était jamais parvenue.

Quand Minerva frappa et entra, elle découvrit le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus assis calmement derrière son bureau, tandis que le Maître des Potions marchait à grands pas d'un côté. « Timothy Alton est venu me voir deux fois » annonçait-elle.

« Je suis au courant. Il a simplement besoin de parler, parfois. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'attention chez lui. Et les premières années ? Il y a une fille, Leonida…

-Non, elle n'est pas venue. Bonjour, Minerva.

-Hmm. Peut-être est-ce que cela a été réglé. Bonjour, Directrice.

-Vous êtes donc de retour, Severus.

-En effet » répliqua-t-il élégamment. « Je parlais simplement au Professeur Granger pour voir s'il y avait des soucis urgents avec les Serpentards pendant mon absence.

-Vous n'êtes partis que quelques jours.

-Cela a sans doute semblé être une éternité » gronda-t-il, semblant vaguement amusé. « Y avait-il autre chose, Hermione ?

-Je ne pense pas. Rien qui ne puisse attendre. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. » _Plus encore maintenant_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement, luttant pour ne pas rougir ni exploser de rire. Lui avait la bouche plissée pour retenir un sourire moqueur, mais oui, il avait à présent l'air incroyablement épuisé, et la peau sous ses yeux semblait presque porter des cocards.

« Merci » répondit-il sèchement en se détournant. « Directrice. » Les deux femmes l'observèrent partir, et Hermione remarqua –pas pour la première fois- qu'il cachait son boitement devant les autres personnes. Tobias Prince boitait méchamment, parce que c'était un déguisement efficace le Professeur Snape traînait à peine la patte s'il pouvait l'éviter, peu importe combien cela pouvait lui faire mal et Severus était quelque part entre les deux.

« Honnêtement, Hermione, je jurerais qu'il empire. Comment le supportez-vous ? » demanda Minerva.

« Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. Quand il veut l'être, il est de bonne compagnie » précisa-t-elle distraitement.

« A-t-il dit où il était ?

-Seulement que c'était pour affaires personnelles. Vous l'a-t-il dit ?

-Pas même cela. Il m'a juste dit qu'il serait parti environ une semaine et qu'il vous avait laissé la charge des serpents. »

Hermione fronça des sourcils. « Vous ne devriez pas les appeler ainsi. Les Serpentards ne sont pas différents des autres enfants.

-Nous savons toutes deux que ce n'est pas vrai, ma chère. Enfin, je travaille sur les rotations des temps de présence pendant les fêtes, et je voulais savoir quels étaient vos projets. Je présume que vous passerez Noël avec votre homme mystérieux ? »

Retenant un soupir, elle suivit le changement de sujet. « Le réveillon, et certainement une partie de la journée de Noël, même si je voudrais passer au Terrier dans l'après-midi.

-Très bien. Saluez Molly et Arthur lorsque vous les verrez.

-Promis.

-J'allais demander à Severus, mais il sera là, sans aucun doute, à bouder dans les cachots, comme d'habitude. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais quitté l'école à Noël depuis ses onze ans.

-Je ne pense pas, en effet » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Enfin, je ne suppose pas non plus qu'il ait eu un endroit où aller où il aurait été bienvenu. »

Minerva hésita puis secoua la tête, et abandonna la question.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se dirigea vers les cachots en milieu de matinée, le lendemain, et découvrit un Severus somnolent mais éveillé assis à table, en robe de chambre, s'attaquant à une assiette de sandwiches avec une détermination affirmée. Il ne s'était pas encore rasé et semblait inhabituellement débraillé. « Bonjour » le salua-t-elle.

Il grogna en réponse, descendant la dernière bouchée de sandwich avec une gorgée de café noir et se recala en arrière. « 'jour » émit-il, toujours visiblement fatigué, mais pas aussi dangereusement épuisé qu'il le semblait la veille.

« Tu as toujours l'air lessivé » lança-t-elle, le fixant d'un œil critique. « Tu as beaucoup transplané ? »

Il acquiesça faiblement. « Plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Ne me gronde pas c'était important.

-Tu as réussi ?

-Oui.

-Alors… ?

-Quoi ?

-Severus.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me gronder. » Il s'adoucit, et termina son fond de café. « Très bien. Laisse-moi m'habiller, d'abord. »

.

oOo

.

Quand il émergea de la salle de bain, rasé et habillé et semblant plus lui-même, il hésita sur le pas de porte du salon, commençant à sembler un peu incertain –ce n'était jamais bon signe. « Assieds-toi, Hermione, s'il te plaît. »

Irrationnellement inquiète, elle s'exécuta, l'observant aller et venir à grands pas un moment. « Severus, tu me rends nerveuse. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, en fait. Je ne suis simplement pas sûr de ta réaction » répondit-il avec honnêteté, s'immobilisant entre deux pas pour venir s'asseoir face à elle. « Je ne sais pas si j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, ou non.

-Eh bien, dis-moi, et nous verrons. »

Son regard s'écarta du sien et il soupira, prenant à contrecœur un morceau de papier chiffonné de sa poche et le lissant. Il le fixa et tripota un coin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de le lui tendre sans un mot. A présent totalement perdue, Hermione le prit et baissa les yeux sur les pattes de mouche familières de son écriture, et faillit le laisser tomber de choc.

Gribouillé en haut de page était un simple mot, 'Granger', et en dessous, ce qui semblait être l'adresse d'un cabinet de dentiste, quelque part en France.

Après plusieurs longues minutes de silence, Severus s'agita, mal à l'aise, et commença à tenter de s'expliquer. « Je me rappelle que tu me disais ne pas même savoir où étaient tes parents. Tu as besoin de l'adresse de tes proches pour des raisons légales, et je pensais que tu voudrais savoir qu'ils allaient bien. Je ne sais pas si tu voudras essayer de les contacter, ou pas, mais je pensais que tu voudrais au moins en avoir l'option. » Il s'interrompit, et l'observa, incertain. « Hermione ?

-Comment… Comment les as-tu trouvés ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix défaite, sans savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour l'instant.

Il remua à nouveau, n'aimant apparemment pas sa réaction. « Je suis allé en Australie pour voir les fiches de recensement. Poudlard avait leur dernière adresse connue approximative, dans un dossier, ce qui a aidé. Ils sont restés en Australie pendant un ou deux ans, puis sont revenus en Grande-Bretagne. Ils ont passé plusieurs années à voyager ici avant de déménager en France, il y a quatre ans, où ils sont depuis. Ils ont leur propre cabinet de dentiste dans une ville dans la région de la Dordogne.

-Tu peux transplaner jusqu'en Australie ?

-Théoriquement, oui. En réalité, ça doit être fait par étapes. Et c'est très fatiguant. Je ne voulais pas utiliser de Portoloin officiel. » Il demanda délicatement « Est-ce que ça va ?

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas » répondit-elle faiblement, fixant toujours le nom de ses parents. « C'est… Plutôt un choc.

-Je suis désolé » répondit-il, hésitant. « Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant, au cas où je ne les trouverais pas, ou si quelque chose leur était arrivé. »

Notant tardivement qu'il semblait un peu agité, elle secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Severus. C'est juste… Que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ressens pour l'instant. Mais je suis reconnaissante, je le suis vraiment. »

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu. « Je te laisse y réfléchir. Il faut que j'aille fumer, de toute façon. »

Perdue dans ses propres pensées, elle ne le remarqua pas partir.

.

oOo

.

Une fois la première hébétude passée, Hermione put de nouveau penser. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre idée de ce que prévoyait Severus, ni de ce qu'il allait faire il n'avait pas mentionné ses parents depuis qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, ce qui semblait remonter à une éternité. Elle n'avait rien su à leur sujet en presque onze ans. Si ce que Severus avait dit était vrai, alors ils avaient longtemps été dans le même pays, mais sans tenter de la contacter ça faisait mal. Son adresse n'avait changé que très récemment, eux avaient alors déjà emménagé en France, d'ailleurs.

D'une certaine manière, elle aurait voulu qu'il ne fasse pas cela. Après si longtemps, elle s'était habituée à l'idée de ne jamais les revoir, et avait presque commencé à agir comme s'ils étaient décédés. C'était plus facile ainsi. A présent, il avait tout fait remonter à la surface, et c'était toujours douloureux, autant que cela l'avait été toutes ces années auparavant. En même temps, elle ne pouvait nier le fait qu'elle était soulagée d'apprendre qu'ils étaient en vie, et bien portants. Severus avait eut là une bonne idée elle se demandait depuis quand il prévoyait cela. Il était sans doute la seule personne qui, une fois une idée advenue, ne la laissait pas filer, au contraire, il s'attelait à la question de comment l'exécuter, et suivait son projet. Il avait placé beaucoup d'efforts là-dedans.

Finalement, elle décida que tout considéré, c'était une bonne chose. Elle leur écrirait pour le Nouvel An, juste un petit mot pour dire qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle espérait qu'eux aussi, et pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient la contacter à Poudlard s'ils le souhaitaient. Elle se sentirait mieux une fois que ce serait fait, et elle leva les yeux pour trouver Pattenrond la fixer d'un regard plutôt désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle au chat.

Il rabattit ses oreilles en arrière et se tourna pour regarder l'horloge avant de jeter un regard insistant sur la pièce à moitié plongée dans les ténèbres et indéniablement vide. Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione suivit son regard, et réalisa qu'elle était là depuis des heures il était à présent presque quinze heures, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Severus. _Merde_. Il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter de sa réaction sa gratitude n'avait pas franchement été envahissante. Mais c'étaient ses appartements à lui elle n'avait pas voulu l'en faire fuir. Se sentant coupable, elle récupéra la carte du Maraudeur et se pencha sur elle, fouillant le parchemin usé, espérant trouver le nom familier.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de lui, ce qui signifiait qu'il était probablement quelque part dans le parc. Elle prit des vêtements chauds et monta vers le rez-de-chaussée. Il neigeait à gros flocons, remarqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise, en passant devant une fenêtre, et elle espéra qu'il avait eu le bon sens d'aller dans un lieu chaud pour ruminer, mais elle suspectait qu'elle l'avait énervé, et il n'était jamais prévisible, dans cet état d'esprit.

Le point abrité d'un côté de l'escalier principal laissait toujours voir ses pas dans la neige apparemment, il avait passé un certain temps à aller et venir en fumant à la chaîne, ce qui était inhabituel. Il se contentait habituellement d'une ou deux cigarettes par jour, mais il y avait une demi-douzaine de mégots dans la neige, d'après ce qu'elle voyait. A l'écart du bâtiment, il neigeait fort, et elle ne put plus trouver de traces de pas nettes revenant à l'abri du mur, elle fouilla à nouveau la carte, sans grand espoir, avant d'y réfléchir. Où irait-il, se sentant troublé, et potentiellement en colère ? Il n'était pas à la tour d'Astronomie. Il n'utiliserait probablement pas la clairière aux jacinthes à cette époque de l'année. Il n'avait pas quitté le parc, sans quoi il aurait laissé un panneau sur la porte de son bureau pour annoncer son absence pour la journée. Le seul autre endroit auquel elle pouvait penser était le mémorial de guerre, à moins qu'il soit parti marcher dans la Forêt Interdite.

La chance fut de son côté. La neige tourbillonnante n'était pas tout à fait assez épaisse pour cacher la sombre silhouette se tenant dans l'angle de l'obélisque coupant le vent. « Severus ? » l'appela-t-elle en s'approchant.

Il ne répondit pas, et lui accorda un signe de tête mesuré quand elle fut suffisamment proche, avant de reporter son regard scrutateur sur la blancheur tourbillonnante qui les entourait. Jugeant d'après la neige accrochée à sa cape, il était ici depuis un certain temps. _Pauvre homme, obstiné et stupide…_ Soupirant, Hermione se serra un peu plus dans sa propre cape et vint près de lui il s'écarta d'un pas, lui permettant ostensiblement de se placer dans l'abri pitoyable formé par le mémorial.

« Severus, je suis désolée d'avoir réagi ainsi. Je ne voulais pas être si peu reconnaissante. C'était juste totalement inattendu, c'est tout il fallait que je dépasse le choc.

-Je ne voulais pas te contrarier » répondit-il avec attention.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne suis pas contrariée. Vraiment pas » insista-t-elle lorsqu'il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu m'as juste prise par surprise.

-C'était l'idée » émit-il doucement d'un ton légèrement piteux, et elle ne put que sourire. La plupart des hommes planifiant ce qu'il pensait être une surprise bien pensée aurait été contrarié de ne pas obtenir de réaction positive, après tout. Elle tendit la main pour prendre son bras et s'approcha de lui.

« C'était adorable de ta part » dit-elle délibérément, souriant alors qu'il se renfrognait. « Sérieusement, Severus, c'était vraiment adorable, et je suis heureuse que tu l'aies fait. C'est bon de savoir qu'ils vont bien, et je vais sans doute leur écrire au Nouvel An. Merci. »

Pendant quelques instants, il ne répondit pas, mais finalement, elle le sentit se détendre, et elle se pencha contre lui. « Et tu n'avais pas besoin de rester dehors si longtemps » ajouta-t-elle. « Tes appartements sont assez grands pour que tu me laisses la place de penser, sans attraper d'hypothermie. En fait, tu avais tout le château pour rôder. »

Après quelques instants de silence, il répondit vaguement. « Je t'avais dit de ne pas me gronder. »

Soulagée, Hermione roula des yeux. « Ne fais pas de choses qui te font mériter d'être grondé, alors. Viens, je gèle, même si ce n'est pas ton cas.

-Est-ce que tu as vu comme il neige fort ? Bien sûr que je gèle, femme » grommela-t-il alors qu'ils commençaient à revenir vers l'école. « Et c'est de ta faute » ajouta-t-il.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment été le cas, mais elle lui laissa la victoire avec le sourire. « Je vais compenser.

-Tu ferais mieux. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten: Bon garçon, Severus. Tu tiens le bon bout.

.

Note de **Cricri** : Je suis vraiment accro à cette histoire… elle est de mieux en mieux… les sentiments sont durs à dévoiler mais ils sont bien présents… comment vont se dérouler ces fêtes de Noël ?

.

Aë : Elles seront là très vite ^^

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ah ah ! Je le savais qu'il avait été voir ses parents ! Qu'il soit si mystérieux n'est pas habituel, il devait donc faire quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr.

J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre, et particulièrement leur scène de retrouvailles quelque peu chahutée ^^

Et bien sûr, le fait qu'ils disent à ses Serpentard qu'ils peuvent faire confiance à Hermione, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau !

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

il ne cessait de jeter des petits coups de baguette discrets sur celui que Minerva décorait, que ce soit pour faire tomber les décorations, ou changer leur couleur. _(Ah ah, ça lui ressemble bien ça ^^)_

.

Il arqua un sourcil et eut l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait dire –_en exagérant un peu, il aurait eu l'air 'innocent'_, pensa-t-elle ironiquement- mais il cessa son petit jeu à contrecœur._ (Quelle rabat-joie ! Moi je l'aurais laissé continuer !)_

.

Une fois qu'Hermione le remarqua, elle commença à imiter Severus, et changea les couleurs de certaines des boules. _(Aaaah, tu vois !)_

.

Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de cadeau de sa part, mais il se sentirait sans doute obligé de lui trouver quelque chose –ce qui pouvait le rendre plus déterminé encore à ne rien offrir. Même après tout ce temps, il était toujours difficile à comprendre._ (C'est Severus en même temps, à quoi t'attendais-tu ^^)_

.

« Hmm. Tu vas ronronner si je trouve le bon endroit ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

« Tes essais seront bienvenus. »_ (Mais c'est qu'ils deviennent coquins ces deux-là…)_

.

Après une investigation diligente et approfondie, Severus avait été forcé de conclure que non, elle ne ronronnait pas, _(Sans blague ^^)_

.

« Ca me met presque –seulement presque, n'est-ce pas- de bonne humeur. Les élèves ne savent pas comment affronter ça._ (Les pauvres, je les comprends ^^)_

.

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas décorer tes appartements pour Noël ?

-Tu te rappelles que c'était ton trentième anniversaire en septembre, et pas ton treizième ? » _(Ben quoi, Noël ça se fête à tout âge ! ^^)_

.

-Oui. Je voulais te laisser dormir, mais si tu veux venir… _(Que c'est mignon ! ^^)_

.

« C'est pour cela que tu étais si défensif et protecteur envers elle, Severus ?_ (Tsss, les portraits sont beaucoup trop intelligents à mon gout ^^)_

.

même Peeves était là, semblant étrangement contenu, et calme._ (Comme quoi, tout arrive)_

.

Severus est le seul second Directeur de Serpentard, et probablement le seul avant plusieurs siècles, au minimum. Naturellement, je veux suivre sa carrière. Bien que j'espérais qu'il aurait meilleur goût…_(Toujours aussi sympa celui-ci)_

.

Quand il découvrait que les Maraudeurs tentaient quelque chose, il se mettait toujours de mon côté –probablement parce que cela lui donnait plus de cibles. _(Sûrement ^^)_

.

Je prévois de dire aux Serpentards que s'ils ont le moindre problème pendant mon absence, ils devront venir te voir, si tu es d'accord. Je ne fais confiance à personne d'autre pour veiller sur eux. »_ (Houlaaa. Je ne sais pas s'ils se laisseront convaincre)_

.

« le Professeur Snape a dit que nous pouvions vous faire confiance autant qu'à lui._ (Moooh ! Je l'aime lui !)_

.

« Et tu crois qu'il est quelle heure, Severus Snape ? » gronda-t-elle.

D'après son sourire moqueur, elle suspecta qu'il reconnaissait l'imitation. « Je suis rentré, ma chérie » offrit-il, sarcastique il semblait également fatigué._ (Ils sont comiques ^^)_

.

« Tu es épuisé… » parvint-elle à émettre, faiblissante.

« Pas à ce point » répliqua-t-il _(Un homme n'est jamais fatigué pour ça ^^)_

.

Apparemment, elle lui avait vraiment manqué –ou il ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas parler du lieu où il s'était rendu._ (Oooh je commence à avoir des soupçons… Mais je vais profiter de ce lemon avant…)_ Aë : T'as pas lu la VO, me semble-t-il… Hum…

.

« Merde !

-Quoi ?

-McGonagall arrive » émit-il succinctement, s'écartant en toute hâte et commençant à se démener avec ses vêtements. « Saleté de femme !_ (Fallait bien que ça arrive ! ^^)_

.

« Bon sang, Severus. Tu me dois un nouveau chemisier. » Ou ça, ou elle devrait enfin faire un effort pour améliorer ses sorts de couture._ (Ou les deux ^^)_

.

-Ca aurait pu être pire. Elle aurait pu débarquer il y a deux minutes._ (Quelle horreur ^^)_

.

« On profitera de l'après-coup une autre fois » ajouta-t-il avec regret._ (Je retiens McGonagall sur ce coup !)_

.

tandis qu'elle tentait sans résultat d'arranger ses cheveux. Le sexe les faisait friser plus que la pluie n'y était jamais parvenue._ (Le sexe rend n'importe quels cheveux indomptables :p) _Aë : C'est pas systématique… Tout dépend des positions !

Quand Minerva frappa et entra, elle découvrit le Professeur d'Etudes des Moldus assis

.

Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de sommeil. » _(Oh bravo pour la subtile allusion ^^)_

_._

« Honnêtement, Hermione, je jurerais qu'il empire. Comment le supportez-vous ? » demanda Minerva._ (Si tu savais…) _Aë : Ca viendra ^^

« Il aboie plus qu'il ne mord. _(Pas dans tous les cas ^^)_

.

Il m'a juste dit qu'il serait parti environ une semaine et qu'il vous avait laissé la charge des serpents. »_ (Charmante remarque)_

.

Je présume que vous passerez Noël avec votre homme mystérieux ? »_ (Tu présumes bien :D)_

.

Gribouillé en haut de page était un simple mot, 'Granger', et en dessous, ce qui semblait être l'adresse d'un cabinet de dentiste, quelque part en France._ (Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Il est allé voir ses parents !)_

.

-Tu peux transplaner jusqu'en Australie ?_ (C'est ça qui la choque le plus ? ^^)_

.

« Je vais compenser.

-Tu ferais mieux. »_ (Tssss)_


	21. Chapter 21

Note de Loten: Sans aucune honte, du glucose pour Noël. Je ne m'en excuse pas.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Everybody's looking for that something **  
**One thing that makes it all complete **  
**You find it in the strangest places **  
**Places you never knew it could be."**  
– Westlife, 'Flying Without Wings'.

.

« Tout le monde cherche ce quelque chose

Cette chose qui fait que tout est complet

On le trouve dans les endroits les plus étranges

Ceux où on ne pensait pas pouvoir la trouver. »

– Westlife, 'Voler sans ailes'.

.

oOo

.

Il lui fallut trois jours supplémentaires pour se remettre totalement Hermione utilisa l'intervalle pour demander à quelques uns de ses amis du Ministère des informations sur les transplanages longue-distance et en conclut qu'il lui aurait fallu bien plus longtemps, et qu'il avait été idiot de faire tant de voyage en si peu de temps. Elle lui fit la leçon pour cela, pour avoir utilisé le sexe comme distraction, pour les avoir presque faits surprendre par Minerva, et pour être parti dans le blizzard pour bouder il endura la remontrance avec un sourire étrange qu'elle ne comprit en aucun cas, avant qu'il ne la désarme efficacement alors qu'elle marquait une pause pour reprendre son souffle en commentant d'une voix presque gentille « Petite furie », et de replacer délicatement une boucle perdue derrière son oreille, ce qui effrita efficacement sa colère –d'après son sourire satisfait, ça avait probablement été le but. La conversation avait largement dégénéré en jetage de noms d'oiseaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle abandonne et parte à grands pas, poursuivie par son rire.

L'incident semblait avoir marqué un autre tournant dans leur relation Severus semblait être d'humeur bien plus calme tandis que Décembre progressait, moins morne. Même lorsqu'il fut proche de quelque chose qu'on aurait put qualifier de 'sociable', il eut tendance à s'effacer dans le paysage plutôt que de se flanquer dans un coin pour bouder, et son sale caractère était moins évident. Hermione suspectait qu'il se sentait simplement plus en confiance une fois encore il avait pris un risque, s'était poussé au-delà de ses limites, et rien de mal n'en avait résulté, il pouvait donc se détendre un peu et s'habituer à cette nouvelle position avant de commencer à s'avancer vers la prochaine étape.

« A ce rythme, il ne faudra qu'une décennie supplémentaire pour qu'il soit un être humain normal et fonctionnel » dit-elle ironiquement à Luna à leur rencontre suivante, pour du shopping de dernière minute, trois jours avant Noël. Ginny était avec elles, et bien qu'elle soit un peu distraite, sa présence signifiait qu'Hermione devait surveiller ses paroles.

« Eh bien, tu savais que ça n'allait pas être facile » répondit joyeusement Luna.

« Je suppose que je n'ai jamais rien choisi de conventionnel, pas vrai ?

-Non. » Luna jeta un œil dans son sac, passant en revue ses achats. « Tu lui as déjà pris un truc pour Noël ?

-Non » répondit Hermione, inquiète. « C'est déjà presque trop tard, en fait. Je dois lui trouver _quelque chose_. Ca n'a pas à être quoi que ce soit de cher, mais je veux que ça signifie quelque chose. Surtout depuis qu'il a traqué mes parents pour mon cadeau –enfin, je présume que c'est pourquoi il l'a fait à cette époque de l'année.

-Il s'attend à quelque chose ? » demanda Ginny.

« Le connaissant, non, pas du tout » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Ce qui fait que c'est encore plus important de trouver quelque chose. Je vais lui apprendre à ne pas être totalement pessimiste, même si je dois y passer ma vie.

-D'après ce que tu m'en as dit, ça pourrait bien être le cas » dit vaguement Luna. « Nous pouvons aller dans le Londres Moldu y chercher des idées, si tu veux.

-Tu vas beaucoup dans le monde Moldu ?

-Parfois. Je ne le faisais pas, mais c'est vraiment intéressant » répondit-elle sereinement. Hermione tenta d'imaginer la vague et rêveuse Luna se baladant dans le chaos du Londres Moldu et décida d'éviter. Elle n'était jamais complètement sûre de combien son amie était consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

« Pourquoi ne pas acheter quelque chose pour vous deux ? » suggéra Ginny avec un sourire.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

« De la lingerie ? »Hermione y réfléchit, tentant de le voir comme une suggestion sérieuse. En vérité, elle n'en avait jamais vu l'intérêt. Cela pouvait être drôle de porter quelque chose de froufroutant juste pour voir l'expression de Severus, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il y verrait de l'intérêt il apprécierait que ce soit joli, mais le seul intérêt qu'il avait toujours montré à ses sous-vêtements était généralement à quelle vitesse –ou quelle lenteur, s'il était d'humeur taquine- il pouvait les lui retirer, et il la préférait clairement sans aucun vêtement. C'est ce qu'elle répondit, entre deux gloussements.

« Sale chanceuse » répliqua Ginny avec gentillesse. « Tu as l'air d'avoir trouvé le seul homme qui n'a pas besoin que tu fasses sans cesse d'énormes efforts –je présume que ça vient du petit dysfonctionnement social, et du retard émotionnel. Tu veux échanger avec Harry ? »

Luna semblait sur le point de mourir par étouffement, et Hermione faillit s'écrouler dans la rue neigeuse. « Euh, je peux te garantir sans aucun doute possible que tu ne voudrais pas de lui » parvint-elle finalement à dire d'une voix étranglée, se demandant si elle oserait parler à Severus de cette conversation –elle aurait payé une jolie somme pour voir son visage, mais de préférence de très très loin. « Enfin, d'une certaine manière, moi, j'ai besoin de lui. Tout va bien entre toi et Harry ?

-Oh, oui, ça va. On pense à essayer pour un autre bébé. En fait, il voulait que je t'en parle…

-Moi ? » demanda Hermione, perdue. « Pourquoi moi ?

-Nous parlions des prénoms, la semaine dernière. Il a une idée fixe pour un garçon, il voudrait qu'un de ses prénoms fasse honneur au Professeur Snape, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu as l'air d'être la seule qui lui parle, qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait ?

-Je… Ne sais vraiment pas, Gin' » émit lentement Hermione. « Je pense que c'est une idée géniale, en théorie, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en penserait. Je peux lui demander, si tu veux, mais il va peut-être me falloir un moment pour amener subtilement ça dans une conversation. Il n'aime pas vraiment parler d'Harry, et je ne veux pas débarquer avec mes gros sabots. » Personnellement, elle pensait que le fait que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu nomme son fils d'après Severus Snape était un hommage merveilleux et ferait beaucoup pour améliorer la réputation générale de Severus, mais avec l'historique impliqué –et le point de vue de Severus sur sa réputation- elle doutait qu'il voie la chose de même.

« Bon, je n'ai pas encore fini ma potion contraceptive, donc tu as probablement encore un an pour savoir s'il approuve ou pas » lança joyeusement Ginny. « Et ce sera probablement une autre fille, de toute façon, après ça.

-Quoi, avec les gênes Weasley ? » rit Luna. « Six garçons contre une fille ?

-Il est hors de question que j'aie sept enfants. » Les deux autres la regardèrent simplement, et elle fronça des sourcils, sur la défense. « Non ! Trois, c'est mon maximum.

-Après la naissance de James, tu avais dit qu'un suffisait » souligna Hermione en souriant.

« Et après Lily, tu as dit que deux c'était bien assez » ajouta Luna.

« Oh, taisez-vous, toutes les deux. »

Toutes trois continuèrent à se promener ensemble, regardant les vitrines à la recherche d'inspiration. « Qu'est-ce que l'Homme Mystère pense des enfants, Hermione ? » demanda Ginny après un moment.

« Crus ou cuits ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiote. Il veut des enfants ?

-Ca ne compte pas vraiment, d'une façon ou d'une autre » dit-elle tranquillement. « Il est infertile.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Il me l'a dit il y a un moment –après notre première fois, quand j'ai réalisé que nous n'avions pas pris de précaution. Il le sait depuis son adolescence.

-Je suis désolée, Hermione.

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien…

-Gin, arrête d'imiter ton frère. Je n'ai jamais voulu me poser pour fonder une famille » contra gentiment Hermione. « Et il ne veut pas d'enfant, lui non plus.

-Tu ne fais que le dire ? » demanda Luna, curieuse.

« Non, je suis sincère. Oh, et s'il y a un genre de miracle médical et que je finis par tomber enceinte, on verra ça –je suppose que je serais heureuse, et je ne _pense_ pas qu'il objectera –mais ça n'a jamais été quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'ayons vraiment souhaité.__

-Je suppose que ça va, alors » conclut Ginny. « Tu n'es pas comme ma mère ou moi, c'est vrai. Mais les choses semblent être vraiment sérieuses avec ce mec –vous vivez ensemble, il est allé chercher tes parents pour toi. Tu crois qu'il va te demander en mariage ?

-Non » répondit Hermione avec certitude. Ca, au moins, était une question dont elle était sûre. « Non, je ne pense pas que nous allons nous marier.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, pourquoi pas ? Tu as admis que tu l'aimes. Et on dirait vraiment que lui aussi.

-Parce que nous n'avons pas de raison. » Secouant la tête, elle tenta de s'expliquer. « Rien ne changerait si nous nous mariions. Nous vivons déjà ensemble. Je porte déjà une bague qu'il m'a donnée, et que je ne retire jamais » ajouta-t-elle en désignant la bague-loutre. « SI nous nous marions, je garderais mon nom de famille –c'est mon dernier lien à ma famille, et il a quelques soucis avec ses parents, donc il ne voudrait probablement pas que quelqu'un d'autre le porte. Il n'y aurait aucun enfant, légitime ou non. Tout ce que ça changerait, c'est que nous aurions un morceau de papier et une belle quantité de publicité non désirée –beaucoup de douleur sans réel avantage. Je suis en faveur du mariage en général, mais ce n'est pas pour nous. »

Et puis, elle savait que Severus n'aurait jamais le courage de le lui demander, même s'il en avait envie sa peur du rejet ne serait jamais entièrement guérie. Elle pouvait toujours lui demander, mais elle n'y voyait pas de réel intérêt, et elle suspectait qu'il n'avait pas une vision positive du mariage, d'après son enfance.

Ginny avait l'air d'être sur le point de batailler, mais Luna l'interrompit. « Laisse tomber, Ginny. Je sais qui est cet homme, et Hermione a raison. Le contrecoup, si le monde en général l'apprend serait… Horrible. »

Ginny cligna des yeux. « A ce point ?

-Pire » émit sombrement Hermione. « Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne dis même pas à mes amis les plus proches qui c'est ?

-Mais Luna sait ?

-J'ai deviné » indiqua-t-elle. « Et uniquement parce que je savais déjà avant qui avait donné sa bague à Hermione, sans quoi je n'aurais jamais su.

-Vraiment, 'Mione, je ne peux penser à quelqu'un d'assez affreux pour que je ne te pardonne pas, surtout en voyant combien il te rend heureuse. Eh bien, non, j'en vois quelques uns, mais ils sont tous morts, maintenant, et cet homme n'est clairement pas mauvais.

-Ce n'est pas personnel, Gin. Je pense que tu finirais par comprendre, mais pas Harry, et je sais que tu détestes lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Et le reste de ta famille en deviendrait barge –sauf George, peut-être. Il trouverait sûrement ça drôle. Je pense que Neville commence à avoir des doutes, et je ne veux pas être là quand il comprendra enfin.

-Je lui parlerai, si tu veux » offrit Luna.

« Non, ça va. Je m'en chargerai. Mais ça ne va pas être plaisant.

-Bon, je suis complètement perdue » lâcha Ginny avec un soupir.« Mais je vais te faire confiance. Pour l'instant. Tu vas devoir finir par nous le dire, à moins que tu ne comptes le garder caché pour le reste de sa vie. Ou alors c'est ça, ton but ? » ajouta-t-elle, moqueuse. « C'est ça, pas vrai ? Tu le gardes enchaîné à ton lit, quelque part. »

Luna commença à rire comme une hystérique, et Hermione ne s'en sentait pas loin. « Non » haleta-t-elle finalement, quand elle put reprendre son souffle. « Non, je le laisse sortir de temps en temps. Tu as raison, je vais devoir finir par le dire. Mais pas maintenant, ok ?

-Ok. Maintenant que c'est fixé, que voudrais-tu lui amener pour Noël, si tu ne comptes pas aller chercher une bague pour votre mariage ?

-Merde. Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes censées m'aider, toutes les deux.

-Tu pourrais juste lui demander ce qu'il veut » lança Ginny.

« Je _pourrais_, mais je préfère trouver quelque chose auquel j'aurai réfléchi par moi-même. Il n'a pas eu ça très souvent.

-Tu pourrais l'emmener quelque part » suggéra Luna, toujours un peu essoufflée par sa crise de rire. « Il aime le Monde Moldu. Allez dans un endroit différent, habillez-vous avec classe et profitez d'une nuit dehors.

-C'est une idée. Je vais peut-être faire ça, tiens. Mais je veux toujours qu'il ait quelque chose à ouvrir le matin de Noël –plus encore en considérant le fait que je vais l'abandonner l'après-midi pour aller au Terrier.

-Je pense toujours que la lingerie serait ton meilleur pari, si tu veux qu'il ait quelque chose à… Déballer » émit Ginny d'une voix perverse.

« Il va probablement la déchirer. Il n'a pas été gentil avec mes vêtements, ces temps-ci » admit timidement Hermione. « Et même sans ça, je serais horriblement en retard pour dîner avec vous tous.

-Nous aurions compris » acquiesça Ginny, espiègle. « Si tu es en retard, je m'assurerai d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu es au lit à te faire arracher tes sous-vêtements avant de te faire prendre passionnément par ton mystérieux, grand, sombre et beau sorcier.

-Merci » répondit-elle sèchement, prévoyant intérieurement d'être en avance, simplement pour éviter une telle annonce. Severus ne serait pas impressionné, et elle en mourrait probablement de gêne, un changement de sujet semblait être d'actualité. « Allons-y. Je suis sûre que nous allons trouver quelque chose. » La suggestion de Luna d'aller dans un lieu différent lui avait donné le début d'une idée, mais elle avait besoin d'en parler d'abord à Severus. « Trouvons un coin tranquille, je dois lui envoyer mon Patronus pour lui demander quelque chose. »

Elles trouvèrent un petit parc heureusement vide de jeunes enfants et s'installèrent sur un banc. « Quoi ? » demanda Luna, intéressée.

« Je sais qu'il aime les chorales moldues ; je veux lui demander s'il a déjà été voir un chœur de Noël dans une église. Si non, je l'emmènerai au service de King's College, à Cambridge.

-J'en ai entendu parler » dit Ginny, pensive. « C'est pas mon truc, ni celui d'Harry, mais c'est censé être bien, non ?

-C'est censé être incroyable. Je veux juste m'assurer que l'aspect religieux ne va pas le rebuter. » Elle envoya la loutre argentée, espérant avoir formulé la question de façon à ce que sa réponse soit circonspecte, et espérant que son téléphone marche à Poudlard.

« C'est quoi, son Patronus ? » demanda Ginny, Luna sachant déjà.

« Tu vas le voir dans une minute, s'il répond. Le Patronus n'ira pas le retrouver à moins qu'il soit seul, donc s'il parle à quelqu'un, il y aura un délai. Et il sera peut-être de mauvaise humeur –il semblait bien aller ce matin, mais tout peut être arrivé depuis.

-Tu as créé une limite d'intimité pour les messages par Patronus ? Ca pourrait être pratique. C'est difficile ?

-Pas vraiment. Je te montrerai ça à Noël. »

Après quelques minutes, Luna tendit la main. « Là. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le fragile renard à demi transparent trottinait vers elles, sur la neige, sans laisser d'empreinte. « Un renard, c'est joli » commenta Ginny. « Je suis impatiente d'entendre sa voix. »

Hermione crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça, et échangea un regard alarmé avec Luna la voix de Severus était si distinctive qu'elle serait instantanément reconnaissable. _J'espère vraiment, vraiment qu'il s'est rappelé que je ne suis pas seule… _Là encore, puisqu'il n'avait pas utilisé la même mesure qu'elle en envoyant sa réponse, c'était sûrement le cas. Quand le renard les atteignit, il fixa Hermione et son museau acéré s'entrouvrit alors qu'il répondait simplement « _Oui, chaque année, plus ou moins._ »

Son patois la fit se détendre, et elle soupira de soulagement malgré le pincement qu'elle sentait toujours à entendre sa voix merveilleuse distordue par le rude accent. Le renard lui fit littéralement un clin d'œil avant de se détourner avec fluidité et de se dissoudre.

Luna cligna des yeux. « Ce n'était pas sa voix… Si ?

-C'est la voix qu'il utilise quand il ne veut pas être reconnu » expliqua Hermione, souriant de soulagement. « Il doit s'être rappelé que je ne serais pas seule. Désolée, Gin, pas d'indice pour toi.

-Merde » répliqua joyeusement la rouquine. « Je suppose que tu as ton idée de cadeau de Noël, maintenant ?

-Oui, mais je veux toujours aller lui trouver quelque chose. Allez, on a deux heures avant que les magasins ferment. »

.

oOo

.

Hermione aurait voulu avoir cette idée des mois auparavant. Pour avoir des tickets et réserver des sièges pour the Nine Lessons and Carols de King's, il fallait s'y prendre dès octobre. Sans cela, il fallait faire la queue. Et si on voulait un siège, il fallait commencer à faire la queue tôt si l'on ne s'y trouvait pas vers neuf heures, on restait debout pendant l'heure et demie du service, qui ne commençait qu'à quinze heures.

Severus ne fut pas heureux d'être levé à six heures du matin la veille de Noël pour s'entendre dire de se préparer pour une longue journée et de porter une tenue moldue élégante, surtout quand elle refusa de lui dire pourquoi. Elle pouvait comprendre son attitude Merlin savait qu'il avait trop peu de sommeil la plupart du temps, mais c'était une occasion spéciale, et elle repoussa un peu cyniquement son objection. Il fut boudeur, ne répondant que par monosyllabe jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit douché et eut pris sa tasse de café, quand il fut suffisamment réveillé pour commencer à se plaindre correctement il continua à se plaindre le long du chemin s'éloignant de Poudlard dans les ténèbres neigeuses jusqu'au point de transplanage hors des portes, et devint ouvertement agacé quand elle refusa de dire où ils allaient et insista pour effectuer un transplanage d'escorte.

Apparemment, il n'aimait pas plus cela que qui que ce soit d'autre, et il passa quelques instants à reprendre son équilibre et à écarter ses sensations déplaisantes avant d'observer, le regard noir, les rues hivernales les entourant. « Où sommes-nous ?

-A Cambridge.

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous à Cambridge à sept heures du matin ? » demanda-t-il, grognon.

« Nous allons rejoindre plein de gens devant ce bâtiment, là-bas, et poireauter dans la neige pour les huit prochaines heures. »

Il l'observa d'un regard jaugeur, puis se retourna et examina les ténèbres en direction du bâtiment en question. « Ah, je vois » répondit-il d'une voix indiquant qu'il perdait patience. « Et pourquoi allons-nous faire une chose pareille ?

-C'est la chapelle de King's College » répliqua-t-elle comme si cela expliquait tout.

Il cligna des yeux et baissa sur elle un regard surpris. « Les chœurs de Noël ? Alors, c'est pour ça que tu m'as posé cette question de messe de minuit l'autre jour. Je me demandais pourquoi. » La fixant longuement, il finit par briser le contact visuel et se détourna pour regarder la chapelle. « Tu aurais pu te contenter de le dire » dit-il finalement, d'une voix vaguement exaspérée.

Hermione sourit et passa son bras dans le sien. « Je sais que j'aurais pu. Mais en quoi aurait-ce été amusant ? » Il lui jeta un regard noir, et elle étouffa un gloussement. « Je sais, je sais, je suis insupportable.

-Hmph » fut sa seule réponse, alors qu'ils marchaient précautionneusement sur la voie gelée pour rejoindre la queue se formant lentement.

.

oOo

.

Huit heures à rester plantés dans le froid leur donna beaucoup de temps pour parler et, après tout, Severus était celui qui avait inventé le petit sort pratique qui empêchait quiconque d'écouter aux portes. Il sourit ironiquement lorsqu'elle jeta l'Assurdiato, apparemment d'humeur légèrement meilleure, et demanda sèchement « Alors, quelles questions as-tu à présent ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Je me demandais quel était ton éducation religieuse. Je veux dire, je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorciers qui iraient à l'école. »

Il haussa des épaules. « Mes parents n'étaient pas du tout croyants et ça n'est pas intervenu dans mon éducation. C'est par pure coïncidence que j'ai commencé à assister à la messe de minuit. J'avais… Vingt-trois ans, je pense, ou vingt-quatre ans. J'étais revenu à Spinner's End pour Noël parce que Dumbledore me tapait sévèrement sur le système et que je ne le supportais plus je ne dormais plus, et je suis sorti marcher. Je suis passé devant l'église catholique locale et j'ai entendu de la musique j'étais curieux et je suis entré et resté au fond pour écouter. Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à la religion –assez pour réaliser que c'était plus que certainement un tas d'âneries- mais je n'avais jamais été intéressé auparavant. J'ai trouvé un dépliant récapitulatif et l'ai feuilleté, et la majorité ne m'a franchement pas éclairé, mais la musique… C'était magnifique. Ecouter l'orgue, et la congrégation chantant avec le chœur… Il y avait là une atmosphère que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, un sens de paix et de… De _je ne sais quoi_. Quoi qu'il en soit, je savais que je n'en faisais pas partie, mais je pouvais tout de même le ressentir, et j'aimais. Dès que j'en ai eu la chance, je suis allé m'acheter une cassette de chorales moldues, et après, j'ai essayé d'aller dans une église chaque année, si je le pouvais.

-Je me demandais si tu étais juif, en fait, au moins en partie » lança pensivement Hermione. En tout cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à coucher ensemble, puisqu'il n'était pas circoncis.

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Eh bien, 'Tobias' est un prénom hébreu, et certains de tes traits…

-Mon nez » indiqua-t-il tranquillement, ses yeux se plissant légèrement.

« …Oui » admit-elle soigneusement, « mais tes yeux, aussi –ils sont vraiment noirs, pas marrons, et les yeux noirs, ce n'est pas exactement caucasien. »

Severus y réfléchit, l'air pensif. « Je suppose que tu as raison » acquiesça-t-il lentement. « Mon père était peut-être juif ou en partie juif –si c'était le cas, il ne l'a pas dit, mais ça pouvait être le cas. J'en sais très peu des deux pans de mon arbre généalogique. Les Prince se sont presque entièrement coupés de ma mère, puisqu'elle avait épousé un Moldu, mais ils n'étaient plus très nombreux, de toute façon; la lignée était presque éteinte, ce qui l'avait aidée à faire son choix. Je me rappelle vaguement de mes grands-parents moldus ma grand-mère est morte quand j'étais tout petit, et j'avais peut-être sept ou huit ans quand j'ai vu mon grand-père mourir à l'hôpital, mais je ne les avais vus qu'une ou deux fois. Je ne m'en suis jamais suffisamment soucié pour faire des recherches sur l'histoire de ma famille » ajouta-t-il, indifférent. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'il demande « Et toi ?

-Mes parents sont tous deux protestants, mais ils n'étaient pas particulièrement dévots. Nous allions à l'église les dimanches si nous n'avions rien de mieux à faire, et j'ai été baptisée pour que mes grands-parents soient contents. Nous allions toujours à la messe de minuit pour Noël, dès que j'ai été assez vieille pour suivre tout le service sans faire le bazar. Je sais ce que tu veux dire, pour l'atmosphère. On peut presque sentir la foi, pas vrai ? Je n'y crois pas vraiment, mais il y a vraiment quelque chose, là.

-Oui » acquiesça-t-il tout bas.

.

oOo

.

La journée passa très lentement à ne rien faire d'autre que rester plantés là dans le froid, en dehors des moments où ils faisaient chacun leur tour un passage aux toilettes publics les plus proches, ou pour aller chercher du café ou de quoi manger, et il gelait. Vint un moment où Severus, chevaleresque, retira son manteau et en enveloppa les épaules d'Hermione, en remportant des sourires approbateurs de toutes les personnes présentes dans la file d'attente, ce qui le renfrogna et fit sourire Hermione alors qu'elle resserrait le manteau assez élimé autour d'elle, appréciant l'ombre de son odeur et de sa chaleur.

Finalement, les portes s'ouvrirent vers environ treize heures trente, et ils furent autorisés à entrer Severus boitait alors plus visiblement. « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas. « Je sais que le froid te fait mal au genou.

-Oui » murmura-t-il en réponse. « J'ai simplement passé trop de temps debout dans la même position. Une fois assis, ça ira. »

Ils trouvèrent leurs sièges, et elle lui sourit. « En fait, j'ai pensé à te chercher une belle canne de marche pour Noël » admit-elle. « Ca n'aurait pas été grand chose, peut-être une canne-épée ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Mais toutes celles que j'ai vues me rappelaient le machin de proxénète de Lucius Malfoy."

Il s'étrangla. « Son _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, et elle lui sourit.

« C'est à ça que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai vu. La canne, la cape… Il ne lui manquait qu'un médaillon en or clinquant, quelques bagouses à grosses pierres et une dent en or. »

Severus tremblait d'un rire presque silencieux alors qu'il serrait ses paupières et mordait sa lèvre pour retenir son hilarité. « J'aurai donné tous les gallions que j'ai jamais possédés et tous ceux que je possèderai jamais pour voir sa tête s'il t'avait entendue dire ça » émit-il d'une voix hachée, les lèvres tremblantes. « Ca aurait probablement réduit les crises de Bellatrix à l'état de couinement de souris. » Après un moment, il ajouta avec regret « Bien que maintenant que j'y pense, il n'aurait pas compris la référence. Une raison de plus pour que ton nouveau programme prenne effet le plus tôt possible, pour que les crétins ultra-pompeux comme Lucius puissent comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas aussi intimidants qu'ils pensent l'être.

-Je pense que Minerva va amener le sujet à la prochaine réunion de personnel elle veut que l'étude des Moldus soit optionnelle dès l'entrée à l'école pour l'année prochaine, je pense. Nous n'en avons pas discuté.

-Hmm. » Il sembla pensif, et elle sourit, reconnaissant cette expression : il mijotait quelque chose.

« Garde tes complots néfastes pour une autre fois, Serpentard » ordonna-t-elle doucement. « C'est un lieu de culte.

-Tu t'attends à ce que la punition divine me foudroie au travers du plafond ? » demanda-t-il, moqueur. « Je suis surpris de ne pas être parti en flammes en passant le seuil, en fait.

-Severus » gronda-t-elle tout bas, et il sourit.

« Imaginais-tu que je ne connaissais pas la rumeur persistante qui dit que je suis un vampire ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Malgré le fait que je mange en public de temps à autres, et que je marche fréquemment en plein jour, là où je peux être vu. De toute la myriade de rumeurs sur mon compte, c'est celle qui a le moins de sens.

-Une autre qui était populaire quand j'étais à l'école disait que tu es un Animagus non déclaré » se rappela-t-elle.

Il renifla doucement. « C'est une vieille histoire. Tu as entendu quelle version: le corbeau, la chauve-souris ou le serpent ?

-Toutes » admit Hermione. « Et aussi l'araignée.

-Je n'avais encore jamais entendu celle-là. Des quatre, je pense que j'aurai pu supporter être un corbeau. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de la chauve-souris ou de l'araignée, et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les serpents… Même avant la Cabane.

-Le Directeur de Serpentard n'aime pas les serpents ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Maintenant, c'était logique, à cause de Nagini, mais dans le passé…

« L'ironie ne m'avait pas échappé » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Dans tous les cas, je t'assure être ni un vampire ni un animagus.

-Je pense que je l'aurai remarqué depuis le temps, si tu étais un vampire » rétorqua-t-elle, et il renifla doucement. « Tu ferais un bon corbeau » émit-elle, pensive. « Ou une panthère, peut-être… Je l'imagine bien. » Oui, il aurait fait une panthère impressionnante, sombre et souple et prédatrice et dangereusement gracieuse ou peut-être un aigle…

« Un glouton, plus probablement » marmonna-t-il en retenant un sourire, contrairement à elle.

« Non, tu es trop mince et trop maîtrisé. Tu as pensé à devenir Animagus ?

-Brièvement –j'imagine que la plupart des personnes y ont pensé au moins une fois. Mais je ne l'ai jamais sérieusement envisagé. La Métamorphose n'est pas mon point fort, de toute façon, et je détestais l'idée de risquer d'être coincé avec une forme que je n'aimerai pas. Connaissant ma chance, _j'aurai_ été une araignée. Tu as toujours été très douée en Métamorphose, je m'en souviens… As-tu essayé ?

-Les préliminaires » admit-elle. « Je suis allée suffisamment loin pour savoir que ça aurait marché. Mais je ne suis jamais allée plus loin –je ne pense pas vouloir me changer à nouveau en animal. Une fois m'a suffi. »

Il étouffa un rire, secouant la tête. « Tu ne méritais pas autre chose. Tu as eu de la chance que je puisse créer l'antidote, sans quoi tu pourrais toujours avoir une queue. Les accidents de Polynectar sont connus pour être complexes à arranger.

-Oui, oui, je te suis éternellement reconnaissante, ô estimé Maître des Potions » répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique. « J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'aurait été ma forme, en revanche.

-Un mini-caniche » lâcha-t-il instantanément, le regard étincelant de moquerie. « Un volume ridicule de poils bouclés et incontrôlables, et un jappement incessant et insupportable.

-Sale type ! » haleta-t-elle, outragée, s'empêchant de justesse de l'insulter –ils étaient dans une église, après tout- et se contentant de lui envoyer un coup de coude dans les côtes, suffisamment fort pour le faire grogner.

Luttant visiblement pour retenir un rire, Severus lui sourit, moqueur, les yeux plissés d'amusement tandis qu'il se calait dans son fauteuil il semblait plus détendu que ce qu'elle l'avait jamais vu en public. Son sourire se défit lentement, ne laissant qu'une ombre dans son regard, son expression devenant plus sérieuse avant qu'il ne laisse retomber son regard et le détourne. « Non » dit-il doucement. « Tu ne serais rien de si absurde. Tu serais une lionne, toute de beauté fière, de feu et de passion. »

Il l'avait encore fait, la désarmer totalement pour la laisser le fixant, tandis que sa colère se défaisait. Hermione secoua lentement la tête, abasourdie par le compliment –très rarement, il disait les choses les plus adorables, apparemment avec sincérité. Maintenant, il ne la regardait pas, apparemment intéressé par l'étude du sol sous ses bottes, et finalement, elle sourit et accepta sa défaite –elle ne gagnerait jamais une joute verbale contre lui. Resserrant un peu plus confortablement le manteau de Severus autour d'elle, elle posa une main sur sa cuisse, et serra doucement elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le remercier verbalement, d'aucune façon. Il déposa sa main sur la sienne, ses longs doigts se mêlant aux siens, son pouce se glissant sous sa main pour effleurer sa bague, et ils restèrent assis en silence, attendant que l'office commence.

.

oOo

.

C'était incroyable elle regretta de ne pas être venue des années auparavant. La chapelle elle-même était plus qu'inspirante, et les acoustiques le rêve de tout chef d'orchestre. Les cantiques étaient absolument merveilleux, et l'ambiance de l'office contenait sa propre magie tranquille. Mais, le mieux fut qu'elle put entendre Severus chanter –très bas, d'abord, car il tentait clairement de ne pas être entendu, mais peu à peu, il fut saisi par l'atmosphère et oublia de se retenir, et elle l'entendit chanter pour la première fois. Sa voix fit naître des frissons en elle, et menaça d'amener des larmes à ses yeux –pas parce qu'il était bon chanteur, puisque sur ce point là, elle n'aurait pas pu juger impartialement, ni à cause de l'effet que sa voix avait habituellement sur elle, bien que ce soit à nouveau le cas, mais parce qu'il avait cessé de se cacher. Il avait abaissé totalement sa garde et était simplement lui-même un évènement très rare et auquel elle n'assistait habituellement que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, derrière des portes verrouillées. Il ne relâcha pas non plus un instant sa main de tout l'office.

Alors qu'ils ressortaient, à la fin, avec toute la foule, Hermione leva les yeux vers lui. Il était détendu et souriant, son regard étincelant et chaleureux alors qu'il observait autour de lui, et en cet instant de paix elle put à nouveau voir l'homme qu'il aurait pu être s'il avait pu vivre la vie qu'il méritait. Il semblait plus jeune et plus heureux, à tel point qu'elle doutait que quiconque aurait pu le reconnaître en tant que Severus Snape. Sentant son regard, il baissa le sien vers elle et arqua un sourcil inquisiteur, et elle secoua légèrement la tête et lui sourit il le lui rendit et observa à nouveau autour de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un coin tranquille pour transplaner.

« Il n'est que seize heures trente » commenta-t-il, surpris, un œil sur sa montre, alors qu'ils marchaient.

« Je sais… On dirait qu'il est plus tard, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'office ne durait qu'une heure trente.

-Es-tu pressée de rentrer ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Pas vraiment, non » répondit-elle lentement en levant les yeux vers lui. « Qu'as-tu en tête ? »

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. « Rien de précis mais la journée a été… Plaisante, et…

-Je n'ai pas non plus envie qu'elle se termine » dit-elle doucement, et le sourire revint dans son regard.

« Eh bien, alors » émit-il avec plus de légèreté, « Où allons-nous, mademoiselle ? »

Prise par surprise, elle se figea un instant avant de rire tout bas. « Je ne sais pas.

-Où tu voudras » proposa-t-il.

« Je m'en fiche, Severus, tant que je suis avec toi » lança-t-elle avec honnêteté, et elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller légèrement elle serra doucement sa main, espérant qu'il n'allait pas paniquer, et reprit. « Marchons juste un peu, et voyons où cela nous mène. »

Après un instant de tension, il expira et se détendit, serrant doucement ses doigts en retour. « Très bien. »

.

oOo

.

Finalement, ils ne firent que se promener quelques heures, se tenant par la main et parlant, appréciant simplement le fait de pouvoir passer ouvertement du temps ensemble, sans limitation de temps ni besoin pressant de devoir être en un endroit précis. Pas d'élèves, pas de réunions de professeurs, pas d'obligations. Severus exécuta alors un petit miracle en trouvant ce qui était sûrement le seul restaurant de Cambridge avec une table pour deux libre la veille de Noël, grâce à une annulation de dernière minute mieux encore, la table était en retrait dans un coin confortable et faiblement éclairé d'un petit mais excellent bistro, leur garantissant de l'intimité et un très bon repas. Hermione se demande brièvement s'il avait utilisé la magie pour obtenir cela, mais avant même l'arrivée du dessert –son préféré entre tous, une forêt noire, ce que Severus aimait apparemment autant qu'elle- elle décida que pour cette fois, elle s'en fichait.

Il paya pour le repas par la simple mais efficace méthode de commencer avec elle une dispute sur l'origine de l'expression 'faire moit'-moit'' (sans sous-entendu sexuel) pour payer l'addition pendant qu'elle était ainsi distraite, avant de se moquer d'elle lorsqu'elle tenta de le rabrouer. Prenant sa main, il la tira à l'extérieur, dans la rue sombre, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. « Cesse donc de ronchonner » ordonna-t-il doucement. « Tu as organisé cette journée, je nous ai donc emmenés dîner. Alors abandonne. »

Se soumettant, elle passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Ne me donne pas d'ordre » grommela-t-elle, sachant que même si elle avait été réellement en colère, elle n'aurait pas pu le rester longuement. La journée avait été de ces jours parfaits qui n'arrivent que rarement mais restent toute une vie dans les souvenirs, et il était impossible de ne pas être heureux. Surtout lorsqu'il s'immobilisa au milieu de la rue, se tourna vers elle, releva son visage et abaissa sa tête pour l'embrasser, alors que la neige tourbillonnait autour d'eux. Il avait un goût sucré de chocolat et de cerises noires et d'alcool, et sous tout cela, il y avait les notes à présent familières de mélasse et de pluie les parfums de son gâteau préféré mêlés au goût de la bouche de son amant.

Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il ne souriait pas, mais son regard la réchauffa. « Joyeux Noël, Hermione » émit-il doucement.

Techniquement, ce n'était pas encore Noël avant environ trois heures, mais elle n'allait certainement pas objecter. « Joyeux Noël, Severus » lui souhaita-t-elle tout aussi doucement.

Ils revinrent en transplanant aux portes de l'école et commencèrent à marcher sur les allées enneigées vers le château, se tenant toujours les mains. Son pouce caressait doucement ses articulations. « Tu as froid » nota-t-il.

« Un peu » admit-elle. « Je m'en fiche.

-Peu importe, je pense qu'un bain chaud est à l'ordre du jour. »

Sur le point de protester que ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle saisit l'étincelle de son regard et sourit lentement. « Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, je pense que ce pourrait être sage » acquiesça-t-elle, pensive. « Après tout, l'hypothermie est mortellement dangereuse. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risque. En fait, tu sembles toi-même avoir un peu froid…

-Vraiment ? Mais la Directrice disait la semaine dernière seulement que nous devions faire des économies, nous ne pourrons donc, malheureusement, ne remplir la baignoire qu'une fois.

-C'est une _honte_. Je suppose que nous sommes chanceux que tu aies une grande baignoire, alors.

-Quel heureux hasard, en effet » émit-il d'une voix traînante, relâchant à contrecœur sa main tandis que les lumières du château apparaissaient à leur vue.

.

oOo

.

Hermione, allongée dans l'eau chaude, laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et se cala contre son torse, la tête sur son épaule, tandis qu'il installait ses bras autour d'elle. « Parfait » murmura-t-elle doucement, fermant les yeux et souriant. « Si j'étais une femme suspicieuse, Severus, je me demanderai si tu avais planifié cette séduction apparemment spontanée. »

Sa voix fut un profond grondement contre son dos tandis qu'il posait sa joue sur ses cheveux mouillés. « Je ne savais pas que tu allais me traîner à Cambridge avant le lever du soleil » répliqua-t-il, logique. « Si j'avais planifié quelque chose, tu y serai contrevenue. Et qui parle de séduction ? » ajouta-t-il, taquin, tentant –sans succès- de sembler innocent.

« Tu déclares ne pas avoir d'arrières pensées, Serpentard ? » demanda-t-elle, amusée. « Même si je te croyais… Ton corps affirme le contraire. » Pour illustrer ses dires, elle se déplaça un peu plus près de lui, calée entre ses jambes, attirant leurs attentions à son excitation grandissante.

« Je suis assis nu dans une grande baignoire de marbre, entouré de bougies, avec une belle jeune femme toute aussi nue entre mes bras » souligna-t-il d'une voix égale. « Je pense que je serais cliniquement mort depuis trois jours, si je ne réagissais _pas_, dans ces circonstances, peu importe quelles aient été mes premières intentions. » Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'il frottait son nez contre sa nuque.

Penchant la tête en arrière pour lui laisser accès à sa gorge, Hermione se détendit à son contact, souriante. « J'avais raison depuis le début, tu sais.

-A quel sujet ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton absent, portant plus d'attention à sa peau que ses mains commençaient à caresser.

« Ta salle de bain je _savais_ que cette décadence n'avait pas que des raisons médicales. »

Severus renifla tout bas et ne se soucia pas de répondre ils savaient tous deux qu'elle ne faisait que plaisanter, aucun d'eux ne souhaitait lancer une conversation sur ses besoins médicaux passés, et il était clairement plus intéressé à toucher et embrasser autant de son corps que possible. De toute évidence, il avait un projet précis en tête, et elle était plus qu'heureuse de le suivre avec lui une partie de la chaleur constante entre eux venait de son délice d'être le focus d'une telle attention, aussi concentrée et intense.

Cette fois, sa récompense pour lui laisser le plein contrôle fut d'être gentiment et tendrement baignée dans la lumière des bougies avant d'être tirée de l'eau et portée à la chambre, où il s'assura de la sécher parfaitement –procédure rendue à la fois plus difficile et plus agréable par le fait qu'il utilisait sa bouche plutôt qu'une serviette, embrassant chaque goutte d'eau sur sa peau et s'attardant sur chacun des points sensibles qu'il avait appris à connaître au cours des derniers mois. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il se dressa enfin au-dessus d'elle, son poids la pressant contre le lit alors qu'il se nichait avec une délicieuse familiarité au creux de ses hanches, et son regard ne quitta jamais le sien alors qu'il la pénétrait.

Alors qu'elle bougeait avec lui, Hermione se dit que c'était sans doute la soirée la plus romantique de toute sa vie, et que c'était sans doute le cas car rien n'avait été prévu. Severus n'avait eu aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la journée et il n'avait eu aucun moyen de pouvoir arranger le reste par avance. Il y avait quelque chose de très adorable dans cette spontanéité innocente, et en même temps il y avait l'ombre d'un humour presque moqueur dans son regard noir qui disait qu'il savait parfaitement bien à quel point c'était cliché et ridicule, et qu'il s'en foutait. _Entre le sublime et le ridicule, il n'y a qu'un pas _se dit-elle vaguement, arquant le dos et grognant dans sa bouche tandis qu'il l'embrassait, _et_ _ceci est certainement dans le sublime_. Puis toute pensée devint totalement impossible et elle se perdit contre lui, seulement vaguement consciente de l'entendre soupirer son nom de plaisir.

.

oOo

.

Elle se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin, une chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, et elle sourit en réalisant que c'était Noël et qu'elle était lovée dans les bras de son amant. La vie ne pouvait pas être meilleure, franchement. Se tortillant plus près contre lui, et savourant la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, elle observa la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres et réalisa que Severus avait du relâcher son embargo contre les elfes de maison pour l'occasion, puisque ce devaient être eux qui avaient empilé ses cadeaux près de son lit. A moins qu'il ne se soit levé plus tôt et les ai amenés de la salle des professeurs ou de sa chambre à elle, ce qui était plus probable.

Hermione ne pouvait voir le côté du lit de Severus de sa place, mais c'était inutile elle savait déjà que le seul cadeau qui s'y trouvait venait d'elle. Ce n'était pas aussi agaçant que cela aurait pu l'être, car elle savait qu'il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire, mais c'était tout de même une honte. En revanche, dans l'immédiat, elle avait des soucis plus pressants, et elle commença la lente procédure visant à se désemmêler de ses bras sans le déranger, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand elle revint, il était réveillé, mais tout juste, et il lui sourit rêveusement, semblant adorablement échevelé. Elle lui rendit son sourire. « Joyeux Noël, Severus.

-De même, je suppose » murmura-t-il, étouffant un bâillement avant de rouler de côté et de s'étirer, la voix brouillée par le sommeil.

Tentant sans succès de retenir un sourire moqueur, elle secoua la tête. « Va te laver et te raser avant de perdre la capacité de parler. Je vais faire du café. » Il n'était vraiment pas du matin, preuve renforcée par le fait que ses paroles n'obtinrent qu'un grognement pour réponse, avant qu'il ne s'exécute.

Une fois qu'ils furent à nouveau vautrés au lit avec leur tasse de café et un Pattenrond ronronnant, il semblait plus humain et l'observa avec une expression d'amusement tolérant saisir le premier cadeau de sa pile. Après un moment, son sourire disparut, et il émit tout bas « Je ne t'ai rien pris…

-Ne soit pas bête » répliqua-t-elle instantanément, tournant la tête pour lui sourire. « Tu as retrouvé mes parents pour moi. Et tu m'as rendue très heureuse. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Avec cette logique, tu n'aurais pas dû non plus me faire de cadeau.

-Ah. Eh bien, en fait, c'est un cadeau pour moi, autant que pour toi » admit-elle, souriant timidement. « Tu comprendras en ouvrant. »

Semblant curieux, il saisit le grand paquet plat et l'étudia avant d'en défaire le ruban et d'en retirer précautionneusement l'emballage. Ouvrant la boîte avec un soin égal, il mit de côté la feuille de papier de soie et Hermione sourit en voyant son expression. Elle avait refusé de laisser Ginny la pousser à acheter de la lingerie, mais l'idée de vêtements lui avait donné de l'inspiration. Lentement, il sortit le manteau de cuir noir de la boîte et le tint à bouts de bras, l'observant d'une expression indéchiffrable.

Il lui avait coûté une fortune, mais il le méritait, et maintenant qu'elle ne payait plus de loyer, elle avait plus d'argent à mettre de côté.

« Je ne parviens pas à voir en quoi cela t'est bénéfique » émit-il finalement, penchant la tête et lui jetant un coup d'œil.

« Parce que je vais te voir le porter, bien sûr » rétorqua-t-elle cela lui avait semblé évident.

L'ombre d'un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. « Ah. Bien sûr.

-Cesse de sourire ainsi. C'est un manteau, pas un collier. Je ne suis pas fétichiste du cuir.

-Je n'ai pas suggéré que c'était le cas.

-Tu n'as pas eu à le faire. Tu as un sale sourire quand tu penses à des perversités. »

Son sourire en coin s'accentua, mais il en fit pas de commentaire, et reporta à la place son regard sur le cuir, tandis que ses longs doigts le retraçaient. « Merci » dit-il finalement, tout bas.

« Je t'en prie. »

Il replaça très soigneusement le manteau dans la boîte et la posa de côté avant de se remettre contre les oreillers avec son café et l'observa avec une expression de gentille indulgence commencer à défaire ses propres paquets. Il s'agissait principalement de l'assortiment habituel de livres et de sucreries, mais il y en eut un qui lui fit émettre un rire ravi.

« Quoi ? » demanda Severus, curieux.

Elle sourit et le leva. « Regarde ce que Luna m'a donné. » C'était un doux pull avec une grande capuche, tricoté d'un fil moucheté mélangeant gris et vert –les couleurs de Serpentard. C'était bien plus joli que l'habituel pull Weasley, bien qu'elle se refusa à le dire à Molly; habituellement, elle aimait son cadeau de Noël habituel, mais celui de cette année était d'une teinte beige délavée. _Elle arrive sans doute au bout de ses choix de couleurs._

Son regard étincela d'approbation amusée tandis qu'il observait le cadeau de Luna. « Très joli… » ronronna-t-il.

« Je suspecte que c'est pour toi autant que pour moi » nota Hermione, souriante. « J'aimerai le porter aujourd'hui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait bien reçu. Et puis, je devrais peut-être le garder pour les matches de Quidditch. »

Il ricana tout bas en réponse et termina son café. « A quelle heure m'abandonnes-tu ?

-Tu survivras » contra-t-elle sèchement. « J'ai dit que j'y serais pour treize heures trente, mais si je n'y suis pas tôt, Ginny commencera à faire des descriptions grivoises de pourquoi je suis retardée.

-Quelle bonne idée » observa-t-il.

« Soit sage » ordonna-t-elle, retenant avec difficulté son sourire. L'étincelle de son regard s'intensifia alors qu'il reposait sa tasse, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir alors qu'il bondissait soudainement et souplement, manquant de peu de renverser le café d'Hermione tandis qu'il la ramenait entre ses bras, au travers du lit.

Riant et essoufflée, elle rompit le baiser et tenta de se libérer. « Severus ! J'ai dit soit sage !

-Ah » murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin. « Mais tu n'as pas dit en quelle manière.

-Oh, toi… ! » commença-t-elle à protester, mais il la fit taire avec une efficacité impitoyable, et tandis que le baiser s'intensifiait, elle eut du mal à se rappeler la raison de son objection. Parvenant brièvement à s'écarter, elle murmura « Un jour, je jure que je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer si facilement » et elle l'embrassa à nouveau pour l'empêcher de rire. Elle était la seule à voir cet aspect joueur de lui, et c'était merveilleux de le voir heureux; cela aurait suffit à ce qu'elle se laisse faire, s'il n'avait pas été si incroyablement bon à la chose.

.

oOo

.

« J'espère que tu es content » grommela-t-elle un moment plus tard, alors qu'elle émergeait de la douche. « Je vais être en retard, maintenant. »

Severus lui sourit de son poste d'alanguissement il était nu, et ne semblait pas s'en soucier, sur les draps froissés, bras croisés derrière la tête, l'air chiffonné, sexy, et irrésistible. « En fait, oui, je le suis. Et non, tu ne vas pas être en retard. Il n'est pas encore midi trente.

-Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir » se plaignit-elle.

« Molly Weasley aura assez de nourriture pour une armée. Je te promets que tu ne mourras pas de faim.

« Ah, mais j'ai brûlé six mois de calories, ces derniers jours » contra-t-elle, et il gloussa.

« Tu marques un point. Je te suggère de manger autant qu'il est humainement possible aujourd'hui, alors, puisque tu en brûleras à nouveau une certaine quantité à ton retour.

-C'est une tentative douloureusement transparente pour me persuader de ne pas y aller » le réprimanda-t-elle, souriant en sentant un frisson chaleureux parcourir son corps. « Qu'est-il arrivé à cette fameuse subtilité Serpentard ? »

Il lui jeta un regard douloureusement moqueur. « J'ai passé trop de temps avec une certaine Gryffondor. »

Décidant qu'une telle déclaration ne méritait pas de réponse, Hermione fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer et choisit ses vêtements pour la journée, décidant à contrecœur que porter le pull de Luna serait en faire trop. Même sans cela, elle souhaitait porter quelque chose qui le lui rappellerait –en plus de sa bague, bien évidemment- et elle trouva une chemise presque dorée au fond de sa penderie, qui affichait des broderies vertes autour du col et des boutons. Si son sourire doux et presque surpris était un indice, Severus reconnut et comprit le geste –ou peut-être appréciait-il juste le décolleté large et le ceintrage étroit, d'après la réponse de son corps. Elle ne l'en ignora que plus, sachant que dans le cas contraire, elle serait _vraiment_ en retard. « Je ferai mieux d'y aller » dit-elle une fois habillée.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi » marmonna-t-il, et elle lui sourit.

« Ne boude pas. Aussi tentant que soit l'idée de passer la journée ici avec toi, je pourrais le faire n'importe quand…

-Ah, vraiment ? » contra-t-il. Elle continua à l'ignorer.

« … Mais je ne peux pas voir très souvent mes amis. Je serai rentrée ce soir. Je suis sûre que tu peux t'occuper jusque là.

-Hmph. Je te dirais bien de t'amuser, mais je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible. Un repas avec les Weasley et leur myriade d'enfants par alliance, sans parler de la descendance… Je ne peux rien imaginer de pire.

-_Au revoir_, Severus » lui dit-elle fermement, se tournant pour lui sourire depuis le pas de porte avant de sortir.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten: La prochaine fois, après un peu de drame festif, l'anniversaire de notre héros est assombri par un incident impliquant ses serpentards.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ca surprendra quelqu'un si je dis que je suis toujours aussi fan de cette fic ? Non ? Tant mieux alors ! ^^ Chaque fois que je termine un chapitre, j'espère en avoir un qui suit… Je veuuux la suiteeee ! ^^

.

Aë : Je suis dessus (doc ouvert à côté ^^)

.

Note de **Cricri** : je suis toujours accro à cette fic… je pense que c'est mon chapitre préféré…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Je suppose que je n'ai jamais rien choisi de conventionnel, pas vrai ?_ (En effet)_** (de toute évidence… sinon ça serait triste, non ?)**

.

« Pourquoi ne pas acheter quelque chose pour vous deux ? » suggéra Ginny avec un sourire.

« Comme quoi ? » demanda Hermione, sans comprendre.

« De la lingerie ? »_ (Oh ooooh :D)_** (Noël sera chaud… chaud)**

.

Il n'aime pas vraiment parler d'Harry, et je ne veux pas débarquer avec mes gros sabots. » **(nue ça serait mieux ^^)**Aë : Probablement XD

.

Oh, et s'il y a un genre de miracle médical et que je finis par tomber enceinte, on verra ça –je suppose que je serais heureuse, et je ne _pense_ pas qu'il objectera –mais ça n'a jamais été quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'ayons vraiment souhaité.__**(allez un mini Sevy ….SVP)**

.

-Bon, je suis complètement perdue » lâcha Ginny avec un soupir. _(Pourtant quand on y pense c'est d'une logique implacable)_** Je suis ok avec toi… je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont dans les yeux et dans les oreilles... c'est tellement évident !****)**

.

« Il aime le Monde Moldu. Allez dans un endroit différent, habillez-vous avec classe et profitez d'une nuit dehors._ (Ca c'est une idée :-) )_

.

« Si tu es en retard, je m'assurerai d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu es au lit à te faire arracher tes sous-vêtements avant de te faire prendre passionnément par ton mystérieux, grand, sombre et beau sorcier._ (Je ne doute pas un seul instant qu'elle en soit capable ^^)_** Imaginons la tête de Ronron****)**

.

« En fait, j'ai pensé à te chercher une belle canne de marche pour Noël » admit-elle. « Ca n'aurait pas été grand chose, peut-être une canne-épée ou quelque chose de ce genre-là. Mais toutes celles que j'ai vues me rappelaient le machin de proxénète de Lucius Malfoy."** (le machin proxénète…de Lucius…. J'adoore… Narcissa en mère maquerelle… quelle vision.) **Aë : XD

Il s'étrangla. « Son _quoi_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix étouffée, et elle lui sourit.

« C'est à ça que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai vu. La canne, la cape… Il ne lui manquait qu'un médaillon en or clinquant, quelques bagouses à grosses pierres et une dent en or. »_ (Pas faux ^^)_

.

Oui, il aurait fait une panthère impressionnante, sombre et souple et prédatrice et dangereusement gracieuse ou peut-être un aigle…_(La panthère serait géniale :D)_

.

« J'aurai aimé savoir ce qu'aurait été ma forme, en revanche.

-Un mini-caniche » lâcha-t-il instantanément, le regard étincelant de moquerie. « Un volume ridicule de poils bouclés et incontrôlables, et un jappement incessant et insupportable._ (Connard ^^ Mais ça me fait rire ^^)_


	22. Chapter 22

Note de Loten: Beaucoup plus d'action ici. Les réformes sociales sont un processus très lent, et pas toujours très heureux…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Histories of ages past  
Unenlightened shadows cast  
Down through all eternity  
The crying of humanity..."**  
– Donovan, 'Hurdy Gurdy Man'.

.

Les histoires des temps passés

Projettent des ombres profondes

Au travers de l'éternité

Des cris de l'humanité…

.

.

oOo

.

Les choses ne se déroulèrent pas vraiment comme prévu. La _plus grande_ partie de la journée fut absolument merveilleuse revoir tout le monde avait été un plaisir, et comme toujours, la cuisine de Mrs Weasley était superbe –c'était préférable, vu sa faim- et l'après-midi avait été amusant. Mais alors tout s'était effondré assez spectaculairement, et uniquement parce qu'ils avaient posé des questions sur son amant mystérieux et inconnu pour l'embêter, et qu'elle leur avait dit qu'il avait été à Serpentard. Personne n'avait bien pris la nouvelle, et maintenant Hermione luttait pour garder une voix calme tandis qu'elle donnait un message à son Patronus.

« _Severus, c'est Hermione. Je suis au Terrier, mais je ne suis pas en état de rentrer en transplanant. Si tu le peux, peux-tu venir me chercher, s'il te plaît ? Merci. »_

« Qu'est-ce que la chauve-souris des cachots a à voir avec ça ? » demanda Ron, agressif, tandis que la loutre disparaissait, et elle retint avec difficulté son premier élan de colère, sentant un éclair d'irritation devant sa stupidité. Elle avait tout fait sauf épeler _J'aime Severus Snape_ en lettres clignotantes de combien d'indices auraient-ils besoin avant de piger ? Combien de Serpentards intelligents et à sale caractère, sang-mêlé, de cette génération et ayant combattu dans la guerre avait-elle connu et retrouvé par hasard dix-huit mois auparavant ?

Serrant les dents, elle répondit rapidement « Puisque je veux rentrer à Poudlard, il est logique de demander à quelqu'un _de_ Poudlard de m'aider, non, plutôt que de forcer quelqu'un d'autre à faire le voyage ?

-Tu ne lui demandes pas… A lui ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante.

« Quand je lui dirais ce qui est arrivé, il voudra probablement débarquer ici et tirer dans le tas. Vous ne voulez pas être à proximité quand il saura. Et franchement, d'après l'attitude de tout le monde, je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester près de vous. » En fait, maintenant, c'était très tentant. Aucun de ceux présents ne pouvait espérer faire face à Severus et gagner les seuls qui auraient pu s'en approcher étaient Harry, et peut-être Bill, et son Serpentard aurait été plus que suffisant face au deux en état de colère, puisqu'il n'aurait pas suivi les règles. « Je ferais mieux de sortir pour attendre. Je ne pense pas que Severus sera de bonne humeur, et il n'a certainement pas envie de voir l'un d'entre vous.

-Le sentiment est réciproque » lâcha Ron, et elle se retint de peu de le baffer.

« Merci pour le repas, Molly » finit-elle par lancer. « Je suis désolée des soucis créés.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ma chérie » la rassura instantanément Mrs Weasley. « Je m'excuse pour mes enfants. Je _pensais_ leur avoir enseigné de meilleures manières » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui promettait des reproches plus tard.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous devenus cinglés en entendant le mot en S » protesta vaguement George. « Certains…

-Pas maintenant, George » l'arrêta son père à voix basse.

Hermione était trop énervée et en colère pour sourire. Elle dit au revoir, tendue, jetant à Harry un regard noir quand il tenta de dire quelque chose, et elle fila à grands pas à l'extérieur, rejoignant le point de transplanage au-delà de la clôture, au fond du jardin. Frissonnant alors qu'elle attendait, elle commença à se demander si Severus savait réellement où se trouvait le Terrier; elle allait avoir l'air bien crétine, dans le cas contraire. Même si c'était le cas, peut-être lui en avait-elle trop demandé il ne voudrait pas faire face aux Weasley, et elle savait qu'il préférait boire un poison à action lente plutôt que de revoir Harry. Tentant de ne pas s'attarder là-dessus, elle fit de son mieux pour bloquer mentalement le son des voix s'élevant à l'intérieur de la maison.

Après ce qui lui semblât être des heures, un _crack_ sec retentit et une familière silhouette sombre apparut. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui, il se détendit en voyant qu'elle était la seule en vue, et lui fit un signe de tête. « Mes excuses. J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas venu depuis la fin de la première guerre, et transplaner a été difficile.

-Ca va. Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant son ton, et son corps se tendit, et se figea. « Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-il sèchement. « Je pensais d'après ton message que tu avais trop mangé.

-Rien n'est arrivé. S'il te plaît, on peut juste partir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Clairement, quelque chose est arrivé, si tu es à ce point mal » contra-t-il doucement, de la voix soyeuse qui la prévenait qu'il s'énervait. « Qu'est-ce que ces crétins ont dit, cette fois ?

Hermione soupira avec lassitude. « On parlait de toi, indirectement. Je leur ai dit que mon homme mystérieux avait été à Serpentard. Il y a eu une dispute. J'ai perdu mon calme. Et maintenant je ne peux pas me concentrer assez bien pour transplaner sans risquer la désartibulation. Je… _Non_, Severus » jeta-t-elle, attrapant son bras et y plantant ses ongles, remarquant tardivement qu'il portait son nouveau manteau. « _Ne fais pas ça_. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, mais se détourna bien de la maison. « Pourquoi pas, je te prie ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton très dangereux.

« Parce que je ne veux pas d'effusion de sang, et parce qu'ils sont peut-être des idiots insensibles et pleins de préjugés, mais ce sont aussi mes amis, et je préférerais que ça reste ainsi. Si tu charges, tout se bordel se brisera et tombera en morceaux. Laisse tomber. »

Son regard s'était calmé tandis qu'elle parlait. « Bien » émit-il rapidement, et il lui tendit son bras sans un mot supplémentaire. Visiblement, le sujet le mettait en colère, mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer aussi avec lui, pas alors que la journée avait si bien commencé. Prenant son bras, elle endura la pression tourbillonnante et l'inconfort du transplanage d'escorte, et lorsqu'elle eut récupéré son équilibre, devant les portes de l'école, il était déjà parti à grands pas.

Confuse et trop fatiguée par cette attitude alors qu'elle avait besoin de son soutien, elle jura tout bas et se poussa à le rattraper. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?

-Pourquoi quelque chose n'irait pas ? » répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

« Je ne _sais pas_. C'est pour ça que je demande » grommela-t-elle. « Tu savais déjà qu'ils étaient pleins de préjugés anti-Serpentard. Tu y es sans doute habitué, maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas… Peu importe.

-Ce n'est pas ce pourquoi tu es comme ça? » Elle commençait à être hors d'haleine, à tenter de suivre ses enjambées enragées. « Alors pourquoi ? Merde, Severus, arrête un instant. Parle-moi. » Il s'immobilisa à contrecœur, mais se refusa à la regarder. Après un long moment, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, montrant que la tension l'avait quitté elle fronça les sourcils, réalisant qu'il était tendu plus qu'en colère. « Severus ? » émit-elle, hésitante.

Il soupira, ne la regardant toujours pas, et demanda très doucement « As-tu vraiment aussi honte de moi, Hermione ? »

Cette simple question la repoussa en arrière sous la violence de ce qu'elle impliquait. Le monde tournoya alors qu'elle réalisait pourquoi il était si visiblement mal, pourquoi il avait été en colère quand elle avait refusé de le laisser la défendre, pourquoi elle aurait dû choisir ses mots avec plus de soin quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas entrer, et des douzaines d'autres choses. « Merlin, Severus, non ! Jamais de la vie ! »

Il lui jeta un très bref regard, puis le détourna à nouveau, étudiant le paysage enneigé qui les entourait. Elle le regardait ses épaules étaient voûtées et il était tendu, presque comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir un coup. _Oh, Merlin._ Déglutissant, elle tenta de s'expliquer, espérant qu'elle ne commettrait pas d'impair elle l'avait méchamment blessé, aujourd'hui, entièrement par accident. « J'ai toujours prévu de leur parler de nous à un moment ou un autre, mais ils ne vont pas bien le prendre. J'espérais qu'en faisant ainsi, le leur dire par étapes et tentant de dépeindre cet homme sans me baser sur les notions préconçues qu'ils ont sur toi, peut-être cela irait mieux.

-Je ne m'étais pas autorisé à y penser avant » émit Severus d'une voix neutre. « Mais… Je n'ai rien à perdre de notre… Association. Et toi, tu as tout. » Il la regardait à présent, mais son visage manquait si totalement d'expression que ça aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être le cas.

« Ce n'est pas ça » insista-t-elle. « Si j'ai à choisir entre mes amis et toi, je te choisirais, définitivement. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir à choisir du tout. C'est peut-être stupide de ma part –aujourd'hui tend à le prouver- mais j'espère toujours pouvoir les persuader à nous accepter. L'opinion de personne d'autre ne compte, pas vraiment, mais… Ce sont toujours mes amis, et j'aimerais qu'ils soient heureux pour moi. Je promets que ce n'est pas à cause de toi, c'est à cause de leurs préjugés que je dois y aller si lentement. Et je n'ai honte ni de toi ni de nous. Je n'essaierai pas si fort de les pousser dans la bonne direction si c'était le cas. »

Hermione retint sa respiration, l'observant. Son estime de soi était toujours épouvantablement basse, même après tout ce temps, et elle n'était pas sûre qu'il la croirait –précisément parce qu'il voulait qu'elle parle honnêtement. Impulsivement, elle offrit « Regarde, si tu ne me crois pas. Utilise la Légilimencie. »

Il se tendit, ne s'attendant clairement pas à ça. Cela l'avait aussi prise par surprise, en fait, mais elle était sincère –même si elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il verrait dans son esprit, ou de comment cela l'affecterait. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais savait aussi ce qui arriverait si elle le disait. « Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » émit-il enfin d'un ton contenu. « Je te crois. » Frissonnant, il ferma un instant les yeux. « Je fais l'idiot, et tu étais déjà énervée.

-Tu ne fais pas l'idiot. Je comprends pourquoi tu as pensé ça. Je suis désolée, Severus –je n'ai pas voulu un instant que tu ressentes que j'avais honte et que je voulais cacher ça à quiconque. » Elle toucha son bras, hésitante, sentant ses muscles rigides et tendus sous sa main, et après une autre pause douloureusement longue, elle le sentit se détendre, et l'entendit expirer lentement. Précautionneuse, elle ajouta « En vérité, j'aurai cru que tu aurais préféré garder ça secret… »

Son regard s'adoucit un peu, plus de tension s'en effaçant. « Oui. Mais toi, non, en tout cas pas de tes amis. Je commençais à présumer que tu ne leur avais pas dit parce que tu le voyais comme un secret honteux. Je suis soulagé de m'être trompé. »

Elle lui sourit avec hésitation, également soulagée. « Non, je ne leur ai pas dit parce que j'essaie d'avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre » émit-elle ironiquement. « Je sais que Ron n'acceptera jamais, et je ne pense pas qu'Harry le puisse, non plus. Le reste des Weasley s'y fera avec le temps, mais ce ne sera pas facile. Luna sait déjà Neville flippera et ne me reparlera sans doute plus jamais le reste des professeurs me détestera jusqu'à la fin des temps. Se presser à leur dire n'y changera rien, en vérité.

-Cela me va. Dévoile l'information si tu en as envie, et au rythme qui te semblera adéquat » lui dit-il doucement. « Maintenant que je connais ton raisonnement, je m'efforcerai d'être moins sensible. » Un de ses silencieux presque-sourires réchauffa son expression. « Mais si tu fais une annonce dans la Gazette, je risque de perdre mon calme » lâcha-t-il.

Hermione frissonna théâtralement. « Je n'ai jamais prévu d'en faire une affaire publique. C'est uniquement pour les proches. Et même s'ils pourraient être attirés par l'idée, ils feraient mieux de ne pas en souffler un mot, ou _je_ vais perdre mon calme.

-Une perspective effrayante, en effet » commenta-t-il, et elle sourit, refusant d'être hameçonnée. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que certains de ses amis, mais elle était bonne combattante quand elle devait l'être, et si cela en venait là, elle aurait un avantage, car elle deviendrait bien plus volontairement violente qu'eux. _Et puis, j'ai un Serpentard pour me défendre._

« J'étais sérieuse quand je t'ai dit de jeter un œil.

-Je sais, mais je n'aime pas utiliser la Légilimencie, sur qui que ce soit. J'ai l'impression que –non, c'est une forme de violation, même si le sujet est volontaire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai un jour fait avec légèreté, et certainement pas pour en nourrir mon ego. »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Tu présumes que ce que tu aurais vu aurait nourri ton ego, je ne pense donc pas que tu en aies besoin. »

Il renifla en réponse, lui jetant un regard amusé, et juste ainsi, l'humeur fut rompue, et l'incident résolu. Le manque de tension lui donna une chance d'apprécier son apparence la veste de cuir avait exactement l'air de ce qu'elle en espérait. Apparemment, il aimait son cadeau.

« Cessez de me reluquer, Professeur Granger. Qu'en penseraient les élèves ?

-Ils se demanderaient pourquoi le Professeur Snape a si belle allure » répliqua-t-elle tranquillement. « Je doute qu'ils remarqueraient ma présence s'ils pouvaient te voir ainsi. »

Les coins de ses yeux sombres se plissèrent d'amusement. « Je pensais que mon ego n'avait pas besoin d'être nourri.

-Très bien, je ne dirais plus rien de gentil, à l'avenir » souffla-t-elle d'indignation feinte, souriante, prenant son bras pour revenir vers le château. « Au cas où tu te poserais la question, il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas laissé les confronter » ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

« Qui était ?

-Ca n'aurait pas été juste pour eux. Vraiment, Severus, tu ne pourrais pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton gabarit ? »

Il rit alors, secouant la tête. « Mais alors, je ne serais pas sûr de vaincre.

-Sale sournois de Serpentard

-Insupportable Je-sais-tout Gryffondor. »

.

oOo

.

Le reste des vacances se passa bien plus plaisamment, surtout parce que les hiboux ne pouvaient facilement traîner autour de Poudlard pour attendre les réponses aux messages destinés aux professeurs le courrier d'Hermione était transféré de la volière à ses appartements par les elfes de maison et pouvait donc sans souci les ignorer. La pile de tentatives d'excuses était assez impressionnante lorsqu'elle s'assit enfin pour les passer en revue, procédure quelque peu gênée par la présence de Severus, planté derrière elle, lisant par-dessus son épaule et émettant des commentaires sarcastiques. Il y avait quelques références peu flatteuses à lui dans certaines notes, offertes comme tentatives d'expliquer leurs préjugés contre les Serpentards.

Finalement, elle envoya des copies d'un modèle unique à tous, les informant d'un ton caustique qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de ce qu'il en était pour eux, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation, et qu'insulter son ami pour tenter de justifier leurs insultes envers son amant n'était pas exactement la meilleure manière de s'excuser et oui, c'était pour toi, Ronald, et toi, Harry. Une fois cela fait, elle considéra le sujet clos, en tout cas pour l'instant.

Finalement, elle allait devoir leur dire toute la vérité –elle commençait à manqué d'indices- mais cela pouvait attendre. Une fois le Nouvel An passé, ce serait l'anniversaire de Severus, et après cela, elle allait commencer à rebâtir des liens avec ses parents après cela, les choses seraient plus tranquilles, et elle pourrait se concentrer sur des questions plus personnelles. Elle aurait besoin de temps pour planifier sa campagne, de toute façon, car si quelque chose se passait mal, ce serait un désastre –la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait ou dont elle avait besoin était quelque chose pour réagir exagérément et lâcher les informations là où les mauvaises personnes pouvaient entendre. Cela pouvait attendre.

Le Nouvel An se déroula bien mieux que le précédent. Elle avait informé ses collègues qu'elle allait le passer avec son homme et s'était échappée dans les cachots assez tôt ce soir-là Severus ne se saoula pas cette fois, en tout cas pas plus qu'elle, puisqu'elle avait amené du champagne, et il était d'humeur bien meilleure et positive (pas que ça soit réellement difficile, vu comment il avait été déprimé l'année précédente). Leur fête privée commença avec un baiser enflammé par l'alcool à minuit, et se termina plusieurs heures plus tard avec la découverte somnolente que le champagne répandu avait tendance à tacher les draps quand les buveurs ne se souciaient que de nettoyer ce qui tombait sur la peau l'un de l'autre. La gueule de bois du lendemain sembla en valoir largement le prix –et les gueules de bois n'étaient pas un vrai problème lorsqu'on vivait avec un Maître des Potions.

« Alors, qu'elle est ta résolution du Nouvel An ? » lui demanda paresseusement Hermione cet après-midi, quand ils furent enfin tous deux propres et sobres, et réellement hors du lit.

« Faire renommer Azkaban 'Maison du Soleil Levant' » répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement, ravivant négligemment le feu. « Puisque personne ne tient jamais ses résolutions, autant en prendre directement une qui soit totalement ridicule. »

Retenant un rire, elle secoua la tête. « Tu es atroce. Tu n'as jamais pris de vraie résolution ?

-Non… Pas au Nouvel An, en tout cas. Si je sais avoir besoin de faire quelque chose, je le fais, ou je trouve un moyen de l'éviter. Le moment de l'année ne compte pas.

-Ca, c'est sûr » concéda-t-elle.

« En as-tu une ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire machiavélique. « Continuer l'année comme nous l'avons commencée. »

Severus sourit. « Tiens, ça, c'est réalisable. En fait, je peux plus ou moins te le garantir. »

.

oOo

.

Elle avait fait ses projets pour l'anniversaire de Severus, mais n'eut pas la chance de les suivre. Ils furent tous deux réveillés avant que le soleil ne se lève par quelqu'un s'acharnant sur la porte de son bureau il enfila à la hâte sa robe pour aller ouvrir. Hermione écouta les voix distantes, incapable d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Severus s'exclamer « Quoi? ». Plus de voix, sa voix à lui et un ton plus aigu qui appartenait probablement à un élève, et il revint à la volée dans la chambre un instant plus tard, le regard étincelant, pour enfiler rapidement ses vêtements.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas le temps. Plus tard gronda-t-il, semblant totalement furieux et envahi d'envies de meurtre, et il se rua à l'extérieur à l'instant où il fut vêtu, laissant une faible trace de magie dans l'air, marquant son contrôle poussé à rude épreuve.

Malheureusement, il avait une journée chargée en cours, donc 'plus tard' allait être bien plus tard. Elle ne le vit qu'une fois de la journée, quand il entra à grands pas dans la salle des professeurs pour récupérer quelques papiers, et un coup d'œil à son expression meurtrière lui dit très clairement qu'il était d'une humeur incroyablement mauvaise elle ne pouvait voir que l'air bouillant autour de lui, et l'atmosphère soudainement atrocement oppressive. Il ne la regarda pas, et claqua si fort la porte derrière lui que les murs tremblèrent. Quoiqu'il soit arrivé, il ne l'avait visiblement pas bien pris elle n'était pas sûre de l'avoir un jour vu si en colère, pas même quand les Maraudeurs avaient été impliqués.

« Quelqu'un sait ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à personne en particulier, mais les autres membres du corps professoral semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle.

Une fois son dernier cours terminé, elle espéra qu'il rentrerait aux cachots, mais quand elle regarda la carte du Maraudeur, il était dans le bureau de Minerva, avec elle. C'était très étrange. Mordant sa lèvre, Hermione partit à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé, explorant les passages dans les environs immédiats des cachots, espérant trouver le Baron Sanglant avant d'élargir sa recherche. Finalement, elle vit une silhouette familière et trottina au bas du couloir vers lui. « Nick ! »

Le fantôme Gryffondor se retourna et sourit, levant une main pour la saluer. « Hermione, quel plaisir de te voir. Me cherchais-tu ?

-Je cherchais un des fantômes. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

-Ce matin ?

-Un élève est venu voir Severus avant le lever du soleil » expliqua-t-elle tout bas. « Il était d'humeur meurtrière toute la journée, d'après la rumeur, et maintenant il est cloîtré avec Minerva dans son bureau. Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Nick avait l'air grave –plus que d'habitude, tout du moins. « Une sale affaire » murmura-t-il solennellement, « une très sale affaire. Une marque noire sur le bon nom de Gryffondor.

-Sir Nicholas, pas d'énigme, s'il vous plaît. Qu'est-il _arrivé_ ? »

Il secoua tristement la tête, manquant de peu de déloger sa tête de son cou, avant de se rétablir. « Trois Gryffondors de cinquième année ont coincé une Serpentard de deuxième année dans les toilettes du deuxième étage tôt ce matin » émit-il doucement. « Mimi a vu ce qui est arrivé. Elles… » Il soupira, bien qu'il ne respirait pas. « Elles ont coincé la fille au sol et ont marqué son bras avec une sorte de stylo Moldu qui ne s'efface pas.

-Marqué son… Oh, Merlin ! » L'horreur l'envahit. « Tu ne veux pas dire qu'elles ont tracé la Marque des Ténèbres, Nick ?

-Si » confirma-t-il sombrement. « Mimi l'a dit au Baron, qui a réveillé les Serpentards. Plusieurs sont allés secourir la jeune fille tandis qu'un autre est venu informer le Professeur Snape de ce qui était arrivé. Il y a eu un certain nombre de sorts déplaisants utilisés –la deuxième année est à l'infirmerie, et dort après avoir fait une crise d'hystérie, tandis que deux de ses tourmenteurs et un de ses anciens sauveurs se font soigner. Peeves m'a dit que le Directeur –le Professeur Snape, je veux dire- bataille avec la Directrice pour savoir qui devrait être puni.

-Oh, bon sang de bois. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si en colère. » Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passe…

-Les portraits et fantômes sont tenus à ne pas révéler un mot de ce qui est dit dans le bureau du Directeur » dit Nick sur un ton d'excuse. « Je vous suggère de passer à l'infirmerie et d'attendre j'imagine que le Professeur Snape y sera lorsque leur réunion sera terminée.

-Ok. Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Nick. »

.

oOo

.

La victime était toujours inconsciente Madame Pomfresh avait été forcée de lui donner une potion de sommeil très puissante, car rien d'autre n'avait réussi à calmer son hystérie, et la Marque sur son bras ne partait pas de son bras avec un sort, ni d'aucune manière plus basique –la matrone ignorait comment elles avaient rendu la chose permanente. Les deux Gryffondors étaient dans un sale état, ayant été touchées par ce qui semblait être une impressionnante variété de sorts en tous genres Hermione fut surprise de trouver que le patient Serpentard n'était nul autre que Timothy, le troisième année aux yeux de jade qui lui avait parlé deux fois lorsque Severus avait été parti. Ces mêmes yeux étaient à présent noircis et un peu enflés, mais il semblait étonnamment joyeux quand elle lui parla, et il l'assura confidentiellement et indistinctement que « ça va aller, parce que le Professeur Snape va les punir.

-Le Professeur Snape n'a donc pas réussi à t'apprendre à choisir tes batailles ? » lui demanda Hermione, vaguement amusée –elle appréciait le garçon, et il était un des deux seuls Serpentards à avoir choisi l'Etude des Moldus en option. « Ton visage a l'air d'avoir perdu un combat contre un mur.

-Je suis tombé dans l'escalier, Professeur Granger » répliqua-t-il innocemment, avant d'ajouter, « mais les marches en valaient le coup.

-Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider » contra-t-elle gentiment.

« Mr Alton a quelques soucis d'impulsivité » émit doucement une voix familière depuis le pas de porte. « C'est parfois à se demander pourquoi il n'a pas été réparti à Gryffondor. » Elle se retourna, souriante, vers un Severus semblant très fatigué, calé contre l'encadrement; sa colère précédente semblait s'être transformée en lassitude.

« Gryffondor ne m'aura pas, Monsieur » contra Timothy, moqueur, gigotant pour réussir à s'asseoir, faisant attention au bras brisé placé contre son torse.

« Tenez votre langue » répliqua distraitement Severus, sans la moindre emphase dans ses paroles. « Professeur Granger, quelque mots, je vous prie. »

Elle le suivit hors de la pièce, dans le silence de la salle principale de l'infirmerie. « Nick m'a dit ce qui s'est passé » dit-elle à mi voix. « Qu'a décidé Minerva ? »

Des étincelles d'une rage absolue envahirent son regard noir. « Je te donnerai trois indices. Et les deux premiers ne comptent pas.

-Oh, Merlin, Severus. Elle ne va pas laisser ça impuni ?

-Pas entièrement » marmonna-t-il, la lèvre plissée « Tous ceux impliqués auront une retenue, y compris les Serpentards. » L'amertume de sa voix était immanquable, pour Severus, c'était une histoire bien trop familière. Il poursuivit. « La seule concession que je suis parvenu à lui arracher –avec l'aide des portraits- est que la retenue des Gryffondors se fera avec moi, mais uniquement si un autre professeur est présent pour s'assurer que je ne les trucide pas.

-Je m'en charge » lança-t-elle instantanément, et son regard s'adoucit.

« Merci. J'allais te le demander. Et merci d'être venue voir mes Serpentards.

-Qui a dit que c'est la raison de ma présence ici ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, et il sourit presque.

« Le visage de Mr Alton s'arrangera avec le temps m'a-t-on informé » nota-t-il. « Les autres membres de l'équipe de secours étaient des sixième et septième années, qui s'en sont échappés relativement indemnes.

-J'apprécie Timothy.

-J'imagine bien. Il ira loin, s'il ne se fait pas d'abord tuer. J'ai préparé un solvant pour retirer le stylo du bras de Miss Hampton elle sera bientôt réveillée et je dois lui parler avant qu'elle ne revienne aux soins de sa Maison. J'ai déjà parlé à mes Serpentards et assigné les retenues nécessaires, à l'exception du jeune lion pansé dans la chambre derrière nous. Tout ce qui reste, ce sont les trois perpétratrices.

-Quand sera leur retenue?

-Ce soir. Dans environ une heure, pour être précis. »

Elle sentit une vague déception; tant pis pour ses projets pour la soirée. « Elles manqueront le dîner. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-Je ne pense pas que l'un d'entre nous aura envie de manger lorsque cela sera fait.

-Sais-tu ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, n'appréciant pas franchement la colère de son regard.

Il acquiesça sinistrement. « Oui » répondit-il simplement, sans s'étendre plus avant.

.

oOo

.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, Severus » lui dit-elle doucement alors qu'ils quittaient l'infirmerie, peu de temps après, et entamaient la longue marche vers les cachots.

« Je suis fatigué » répliqua-t-il sinistrement. « Je combats dans cette même bataille depuis presque quarante ans, et je n'ai pas fait le moindre progrès.

-Ta Maison a foi en toi. Je l'ai vu lorsque tu étais parti.

-Leur foi est peut-être mal placée. Je ne peux pas gagner cette bataille. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est donner une retenue à trois gamines idiotes, et dire à mes Serpentards d'être plus prudents.

-Tu essaies. C'est ce qui compte. Tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux de savoir que personne n'est de ton côté grâce à toi, ils ne ressentent pas cela. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais après un moment, il toucha brièvement sa main. Ils ne dirent rien de plus jusqu'à ce que la porte de ses quartiers se soit refermée sur eux, quand Hermione soupira et l'observa. « Je ne peux pas vraiment te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire sans me sentir un peu crétine, vu la teneur de la journée » nota-t-elle tristement.

Un coin de sa bouche frémit pour former un demi-sourire un peu amer. « J'apprécie tout de même la pensée. » Il renifla doucement. « Je ressens chacune de mes cinquante années, ce soir.

-J'imagine. Tiens… » Elle lui tendit une petite boîte. « Joyeux anniversaire. Crétine ou pas.

-Ai-je besoin de te dire que tu n'as pas à m'offrir quoi que ce soit ? » demanda-t-il en l'acceptant.

« Pas franchement, puisque j'en suis déjà consciente » répliqua-t-elle, observant son visage tandis qu'il déballait la petite boîte et voyait la bague à l'intérieur. En argent massif, elle était gravée de profondes lettres noires, et elle l'observa tracer les mots de latin du bout du doigt.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? » demanda-t-il après un long moment, les yeux fixés sur l'objet.

Elle sourit, puis répondit ostensiblement « Sur un étal de marché, à Camden. »

Son regard flotta vers le sien, puis s'écarta. « Ah. » Il semblait presque embarrassé, et elle sourit, triomphante. Je le savais. Elle suspectait depuis longtemps que la bague à la loutre avait en réalité été customisée à grands frais le voir confirmé était agréable –et cela la rassura sur la somme qu'elle-même avait dépensée. « Ad Finem Fidelis » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

« Fidèle jusqu'à la fin » traduisit-elle doucement –pas qu'il en ait besoin. « Je trouvais ça approprié. »

Dans le passé, il avait soigneusement mis de côté tous les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait donnés, et ne les avait mis que plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été seul. Pas cette fois il fixa la bague quelques minutes, la tournant lentement dans ses mains, avant de la glisser doucement à l'annulaire de sa main droite et de sortir sa baguette pour l'ajuster à la taille parfaite avant de s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas glisser par accident. Une fois cela fait, il l'étudia de son regard noir insondable, avant de le relever vers elle. « Merci, Hermione » émit-il tout bas, son ton et son expression rendant clair qu'il ne parlait pas que du cadeau.

« Ce n'est rien, Severus » répondit-elle doucement, lui souriant.

Après un long moment de silence, son expression s'assombrit, et il soupira. « J'ai besoin de faire des préparatifs » annonça-t-il à contrecœur, ouvrant la porte menant à son bureau. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais faire.

-Ne me le dis pas, alors. Je te fais confiance, Severus » répliqua-t-elle simplement. « Dis-moi lorsque tu seras prêt. »

.

oOo

.

Quand on frappa, Severus était assis derrière son bureau, travaillant ostensiblement, et Hermione s'était assise dans un coin, avec un livre. « Entrez » émit-il, tendu, sans lever les yeux, et Minerva escorta les trois filles nerveuses et défiantes dans la pièce.

« Professeur Snape. Les élèves sont ici pour leur retenue » annonça la Directrice. « Avez-vous trouvé un autre professeur pour observer ?

-Le Professeur Granger a accepté de s'en charger » répondit-il, en repoussant son travail pour se redresser et tester du regard les trois élèves.

« Très bien ; je vous laisse donc. Ne les gardez pas trop longtemps, elles ont des cours le matin. »

Une fois la porte fermée derrière elle, Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil et croisa ses doigts, son regard passant lentement d'un visage appréhensif au suivant, dans un silence total. Hermione se rappelait très bien combien cette tactique en particulier était efficace, mais il était difficile d'être compatissante en se rappelant la petite fille terrifiée sanglotant sur l'épaule de Severus seulement une heure auparavant, tandis que le solvant qu'il avait conçu parvenait enfin à commencer à retirer l'encre sur son bras. Il laissa le silence s'étirer plusieurs minutes avant de parler, sa voix sonnant dangereusement soyeuse.

« Avant que nous ne commencions, l'une d'entre vous a-t-elle quelque chose à dire? »

Très imprudemment, l'une d'entre elles –probablement la meneuse- lui répondit réellement. « C'était… C'était juste une blague, Monsieur.

-Une blague » répéta-t-il froidement, et Hermione tenta de ne pas grimacer. Combien de fois les Maraudeurs s'étaient-ils excusés avec succès de leur cruauté évidente envers Severus avec cette même défense ? « Votre 'blague' a obligé deux membres de Serpentards à passer la nuit dans l'infirmerie en observation et causé une douleur et une détresse considérables à une enfant de douze ans. Heureusement pour vous trois, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une réelle méchanceté derrière vos actes »il continua, étonnamment. « Vous ne comprenez clairement pas la signification de ce que vous avez fait. C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici. »

Avec une extrême lenteur délibérée, il défit sa manchette gauche et roula la manche de sa robe, puis celle de sa chemise, s'assurant que chaque mouvement retenait leur attention. La Marque des Ténèbres ressortait sur sa peau pâle, bien qu'elle soit affadie; il tendit le bras, et les trois filles le fixèrent, yeux écarquillés de fascination et d'horreur absolue.

Il observa l'une d'elles. « Miss Brooks. Vous êtes Née Moldue, il me semble?

-Ou-oui, Monsieur.

-Avez-vous des grands-parents ou arrière-grands-parents qui ont combattu durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ?

-Monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse.

« C'est une question très simple.

-Mon arrière-grand-père était dans les tranchées, Monsieur » expira-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, voici une analogie pour vous, bien qu'elle ne soit pas parfaite. Ce que vous avez fait à Miss Hampton n'est pas éloigné du marquage infligé par les Nazis aux prisonniers de guerre, dans les camps de concentration. C'est peut-être comparable au fait de tenir de force un enfant juif au sol pour lui tracer une swastika sur le front. » Sa voix était à présent plus tranchante qu'un rasoir, et les trois filles se tassèrent; celle à laquelle il s'adressait blanchi. « Miss Gibbs, Miss Quaterhouse… Vous êtes toutes deux Sang-Pur, apparemment ?

-Oui, Monsieur…

-Oui, Monsieur. »

Severus les regarda, inexpressif. « La famille de Miss Hampton ne comprenait pas de Mangemort. Elle n'a aucun proche l'ayant été. Je peux vous l'assurer, je le sais personnellement. Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose, toutes les deux –chaque famille Sang-Pur a des membres éloignés qui ont servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Chaque. Famille. Sang-Pur._ Y compris vous deux. Peut-être ces personnes vous étaient-elles très éloignées, des cousins au quatrième ou cinquième degré peut-être n'ont –ils jamais pris la Marque des Ténèbres, ne sont-ils jamais devenus totalement des Mangemorts mais chaque sorcier ou sorcière Sang-Pur, et presque chaque Sang-Mêlé a des liens de sang avec les sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Peu importe la Maison à laquelle ils appartiennent._ En fait, un des principaux Mangemorts était à Gryffondor il s'appelait Peter Pettigrow, et c'est grâce à lui qu'Harry Potter a grandi orphelin, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu revenir pour la seconde guerre. »

Il prit une inspiration son regard sombre était totalement vide, mort et froid, profondément intimidant, voire totalement terrifiant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Hermione vit le professeur qu'elle et ses amis avaient craint, plutôt que l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître. « Maintenant, votre retenue. Sur le bureau, devant moi, il y a une Pensine je suis sûr que vous trois êtes familières avec son utilisation. A l'intérieur se trouvent certains souvenirs soigneusement sélectionnés que vous allez voir. Une fois que vous aurez toutes trois vu tous les souvenirs, vous pourrez partir.

-C'est tout ? » lâcha la fille qui avait déclaré que ce n'était qu'une blague –Miss Gibbs Hermione n'enseignait pas à ses filles et ne se rappelait pas leurs prénoms.

Il affichait une expression sinistre. « C'est tout. Vous pouvez commencer en premier, puisque vous semblez penser cela si facile. Ne tentez pas de sortir avant d'avoir tout vu ; vous n'aimeriez pas que je vous force à regarder. » Il se réinstalla en arrière et observa froidement la fille ahurie approcher la Pensine et se pencher au-dessus.

Hermione ne savait pas ce que les souvenirs que Severus y avait placés pouvaient être, mais clairement, ils n'étaient pas plaisants. Lorsque Miss Gibbs refit surface, elle était si pâle qu'elle semblait exsangue et pleurait presque hystériquement, secouant la tête et murmurant encore et encore « Non… Ce n'était pas comme ça… »

L'ignorant complètement, Severus se tourna vers la suivante. « Miss Brooks. A vous. »

Sa réaction fut pire encore la fille était presque verte lorsqu'elle tituba en arrière de la Pensine. Severus désigna sans un mot la bassine sur le sol, près de son bras portant la Marque, et elle s'y affaissa pour commencer à vomir.

Le regard scrutateur du Maître des Potions était dépourvu de pitié alors qu'il regarda la dernière, qui regardait ses amies avec crainte. « Miss Quarterhouse.

-Monsieur… S'il vous plaît… »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. « Faites-le. Ou je vous y forcerais. »

Pâle et tremblante, elle s'exécuta. Elle avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle se recula enfin, sanglotant, et Hermione se demanda si elle devait interférer comme s'il l'avait senti, Severus croisa son regard et secoua sèchement la tête. Elle resta où elle était, observant silencieusement les trois filles se tenir l'une à l'autre et pleurer.

« Assez » lâcha Severus. Aucune ne le put, mais elles firent l'effort d'essayer, s'alignant avec difficulté devant le bureau. Il se leva et les regarda toutes trois froidement, sans pitié. « J'écrirais à vos familles ce soir pour leur dire exactement ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, et pour ce qui est de la punition officielle, le sujet est clos. »

Il contourna lentement le bureau et se tint devant elles, baissant sur elles un regard marquant un mépris total et glacial. « Ce que vous avez fait ce matin était totalement méprisable » émit-il tout bas. « Vous avez fait honte à vos familles et votre Maison, et trahi tout ce pour quoi nous avons combattu, saigné et sommes morts durant la guerre. Je pense que vous le comprenez à présent. »

Il inspira profondément, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et lâcha sa dernière flèche. « Là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres repose à présent, il doit rire de votre petite 'blague' et la trouver très bonne. Il serait impressionné. Maintenant, _hors de ma vue_. »

.

oOo

.

Il resta debout, impassible, observant leur départ, jusqu'à ce que la porte se ferme derrière elles puis il se défit comme une marionnette dont les ficelles auraient été tranchées, et se détourna, se déplaçant de manière chancelante le long de son bureau pour s'effondrer sur son fauteuil, avant de se pencher en avant et de plonger son visage entre ses mains.

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers lui, hésitante. « Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Sa voix était indistincte lorsqu'il répondit. « Je t'avais prévenue sur le fait que tu n'aimerais pas.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il y eut une pause avant qu'il ne réponde vaguement « Non. » Elle l'entendit inspirer avec difficulté. « Contrairement à ce que pense la majorité de mes élèves et collègues, je n'aime pas faire pleurer des enfants. J'ai eu plus qu'assez de cela, pour au moins plusieurs vies. » Lentement, il abaissa ses mains et la fixa de son regard tourmenté, et la douleur dans leurs noires profondeurs faillit briser son cœur.

« Oh, mon Severus » expira-t-elle, tendant les bras pour l'enlacer il tourna son siège et enfonça son visage dans sa robe, frissonnant. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pleurait réellement, mais il n'en était certainement pas loin, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait lui offrir pour le réconforter était de caresser ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre de ses cheveux et de ses épaules avant de se pencher pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

« J'en ai détesté chaque seconde marmonna-t-il indistinctement.

« Je sais, mon chéri, je sais » murmura-t-elle, clignant rapidement des yeux pour retenir ses propres larmes. « Ce devait être fait. Je suis désolée que ça ait du être toi, alors que tu as déjà tant traversé. Mais c'est fini, maintenant, et aucun n'élève ne retentera encore quelque chose de si brutal. »

Il émit un son étranglé, ses bras se resserrant autour de sa taille. « Oui. » Peu à peu, ses tremblements ralentirent et cessèrent, et enfin, il se détendit un peu, se penchant contre elle plutôt que s'y agrippant. « Sir Nicholas est venu te raconter ?

-Non, j'ai cherché un des fantômes » expliqua-t-elle. « Tu disais qu'ils étaient tes alliés, j'ai donc présumé qu'ils sauraient ce qui est arrivé, ou qu'ils pourraient le découvrir. Il ne pouvait me dire ce qui était en train de se passer dans le bureau de Minerva ou combien de temps tu y resterais, je suis donc allée à l'infirmerie pour voir les Serpentards et t'attendre.

-Merci. » Il s'était écarté pour pouvoir la regarder ses yeux étaient secs, bien qu'il semblait toujours, et à raison, malheureux. Frottant rapidement son visage, il reporta son attention vers son bureau, nettoyant silencieusement avant de commencer à retirer les souvenirs de la Pensine pour les remettre à leur place.

« Que leur as-tu montré ? » demanda doucement Hermione.

« Rien que tu veuilles voir » répondit-il instantanément. Il soupira. « Rien de ce que je souhaiterai montrer à quiconque. » Après un moment, il s'expliqua tout bas. « Il y avait des souvenirs qui montraient la signification de la Marque des Ténèbres. Des souvenirs soigneusement tronqués du marquage des nouvelles recrues –l'intégralité du processus en aurait fait de trop, même si j'avais voulu partager les pires détails, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous apprenant à jeter le Morsmordre après un meurtre; des scènes de meurtre avec la Marque dans le ciel, au-dessus Bellatrix gravant la Marque dans la chair de certaines de ses victimes. » Il hésita, les yeux fixés sur son bras, et retraça la cicatrice courant sous la Marque. « La nuit où je me suis saoulé et où j'ai fait ça, tentant de détruire la Marque, quand j'ai entaillé mon bras jusqu'à l'os pour constater qu'elle allait jusque là.

-Je vois.

-Tu n'approuves pas.

-Non, mais toi non plus, et c'était ton idée. » Elle tendit une main et caressa doucement sa joue. « C'était nécessaire. Elles ont compris ce qu'elles ont fait, maintenant. Et beaucoup diraient qu'elles s'en sont bien tirées.

-_ Abyssus abyssum invocate _» marmonna-t-il. « L'enfer invoque l'enfer.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-Dans le langage familier, que deux maux ne font pas un bien.

-Non. Mais c'était le moindre de deux.

-Quel aurait été le plus grand ?' demanda-t-il doucement.

« Ne rien faire » répliqua-t-elle tout bas, croisant son regard et ne le quittant plus. « Ne pas agir pour défendre tes Serpentards. Laisser ce qui s'est déroulé se répéter au travers d'une autre génération. Ca, ça aurait été pire. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, un fond de vie revenant dans son regard alors qu'il reprenait force dans ses paroles. « Oui. Merci. »

Elle n'eut pas une chance de répondre, puisque la porte s'ouvrit violemment et qu'une Minerva McGonagall en colère se ruait à l'intérieur, le regard flamboyant. « Snape, qu'avez-vous fait à ces filles ? »

L'habituel masque impassible de Severus retomba sur son visage à une vitesse alarmante, et son regard était vide de toute expression lorsqu'il se détourna d'Hermione pour se fixer sur son employeur. « Je leur ai expliqué ce qu'elles avaient fait » répliqua-t-il froidement.

« Et c'est pour cela qu'elles sont toutes les trois dans l'infirmerie, soignées pour hystérie ? »

Il sembla en colère. « Elles ne devraient pas être soignées. Rien ne cloche chez elle en dehors des habituels maux de la brute bêtise, et un manque d'amour pour les punitions bien méritées.

-Snape… »

Hermione intervint. « J'étais là tout le temps, Minerva. Severus n'a rien fait pour les blesser. En fait, il n'a pas été aussi dur que ce qu'elles méritaient. »

Minerva sembla choquée. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? »

Hermione se sentit soudainement nauséeuse de pure rage. Faisant un pas en avant, elle croisa froidement le regard de son aînée et renifla « Trois filles de seize ans ont coincé une fille de douze ans à terre et ont tracé la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Elles lui ont craché dessus et l'ont traitée de Mangemort, et elles en ont ri. Elles ont attaqué un garçon de treize ans quand il est venu tenter de la sauver –d'après ses blessures, je dirais qu'il a été envoyé face la première contre un lavabo. Je pense qu'il est dégoûtant qu'elles n'aient reçu qu'une retenue pour cela, et j'applaudis Severus pour sa maîtrise de lui-même, surtout après avoir vu l'état émotionnel de Miss Hampton. »

La Directrice eut l'air d'avoir été frappée, mais le regard de Severus étincela de quelque chose de sombre et fier. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et reprit plus calmement. « Severus leur a montré quelques souvenirs dans une Pensine qui expliquaient la réelle signification de la Marque des Ténèbres, pour qu'elles comprennent totalement ce qu'elles avaient fait. Rien de plus.

-Poppy m'a informée qu'elles étaient incapables de cesser de pleurer… » émit faiblement Minerva.

« Elles _devraient_ pleurer » répondit Hermione, fatiguée, alors que sa colère disparaissait. « Ce qu'elles ont fait était ignoble et inexcusable. Je pense que le fait que nos enfants traitent une telle chose avec tant de légèreté une décennie seulement après la fin de la guerre mérite bien d'en pleurer, pas vous ? »

Lentement, son aînée acquiesça. « Vous avez probablement raison. »

Severus prit la parole, tout bas. « C'était de notre faute. Ces filles n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles avaient fait c'est pour cela que la réalisation les a frappées si fort. Nous ne leur avons pas enseigné ce que nous devions. » Il inspira. « Directrice, puis-je émettre une suggestion ?

-Oui ? » répondit-elle pas réflexe.

« Il n'est pas temps de commencer à discuter les choses en profondeur, mais j'aimerais rapidement vous voir pour proposer des changements. J'ai une ou deux idées qui pourraient être utiles.

-Je… Très bien, Severus. Nous en discuterons bientôt. » La Directrice semblait remuée. « Avez-vous vu les souvenirs, Hermione ?

-Oui » mentit-elle fermement. « Rien qui puisse leur donner des cauchemars, sans leur propre culpabilité. » Elle n'en était pas certaine, mais Severus ne l'avait pas fait avec légèreté, et il ne leur aurait rien montré de réellement sanglant sans bonne raison. Elle lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour mentir pour lui à Minerva.

Elle soupira. « Très bien, dans ce cas. Je vais laisser passer. Nous parlerons dimanche si vous êtes libre. » Elle se détourna pour sortir et fut interrompue par une douce voix.

« Minerva » dit délicatement Severus. « Vous devez vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus Directrice de Gryffondor, mais Directrice de Poudlard.

-_Que_ venez-vous de dire, Snape ? »

Il leva les mains. « Je ne souhaite pas me battre ce soir. Mais… Pourquoi avez-_vous_ escorté ces trois filles à leur retenue ? Le Professeur Londubat est leur Directeur de Maison. Pas vous. Il aurait dû les amener, et il aurait également dû être ici à votre place maintenant. » Il soupira, semblant épuisé. « Il y avait quatre enfants dans l'infirmerie lorsque vous y êtes allée plus tôt aujourd'hui. Je ne suis responsable que de deux d'entre eux. Londubat est responsable de deux d'entre eux. Vous êtes responsable des quatre. Avez-vous au moins parlé à Miss Hampton ou à Mr Alton? Saviez-vous au moins à quel point il avait été blessé ou combien elle est traumatisée ? » Il se frotta les yeux. « Je suis navré de ramener ça maintenant. Je suis fatigué, et je ne pense pas clairement. Mais je ne veux pas qu'un enfant sous mes soins finisse comme moi. »

Il y eut un silence très long et très inconfortable avant que Minerva ne quitte la pièce sans un mot, fermant la porte derrière elle un peu plus fermement qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire.

« Ca s'est bien passé » observa Hermione.

Il renifla doucement, calant ses coudes sur le bureau et berçant sa tête entre ses mains. « En effet. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour commencer cette bataille.

-Tu avais envie de le lui dire depuis un moment.

-Depuis mon retour ici. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Hermione, et je suis sûr que tu réalises pourquoi j'ai dépensé tant de mon précieux temps libre dans la salle des professeurs.

-Oui. Et tu n'as pas tort. Une partie du problème, c'est que Neville n'est pas toujours le plus péremptoire, et une part de lui voit toujours Minerva comme sa Directrice de Maison. Il a été conditionné pour faire ce qu'elle dit, donc il ne s'oppose pas à elle lorsqu'il devrait.

-Je sais » répliqua-t-il vaguement. « Quel merdier. Et ça ne va faire qu'empirer.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire, Severus ? »

Il hésita, avant de secouer la tête. « Pas ce soir. Je suis fatigué et malheureux et j'ai un mal de crâne atroce. On refera le monde une autre fois. » Il lui lança un sourire désabusé. « C'est une sale manière de célébrer son demi-siècle.

-Oui » acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Viens. Prends un soin anti céphalée, verse-toi un verre et prends un bain chaud. Je me charge du repas. » Après un moment elle lui sourit. « Et je t'ai même récupéré un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

Il cligna des yeux. « Tu plaisantes.

-Nope » répondit-elle joyeusement. « Il y a même des bougies dessus. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas sourire. « Bien sûr que oui. Vous êtes complètement et entièrement folle, femme.

-Probablement, pour te supporter » lança-t-elle, affectueuse, en lui tendant la main. Il la prit et lui permit de le tirer sur ses pieds, la suivant en direction de ses appartements personnels claquant la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui.

.

oOo

.

Obstiné comme toujours, Severus insista pour écrire sur les familles de tous les élèves impliqués de l'incident du matin, et envoya les lettres avant de pouvoir se détendre, mais une fois cela fait, il obéit à ses instructions. Il faillit s'endormir dans le bain, mais lorsqu'il refit surface, son mal de crâne avait disparu et il se ressemblait bien plus à lui-même.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, il demanda vaguement « Pourquoi Pattenrond était dedans avec moi ? »

Hermione sourit. « Il avait pour instruction de ne pas te laisser commencer à ruminer, même s'il devait te griffer pour te changer les idées.

-Typique » murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. « J'aimerais vous rappeler à tous deux que ce sont mes appartements. Et techniquement, j'ai un rang supérieur à toi.

-En quoi est-ce que ça compte ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment, et il sourit légèrement, sans se soucier de répondre. C'était une de ses humeurs silencieuses, presque pensives il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser qu'il tournait sa main pour observer la lumière des bougies se refléter sur sa nouvelle bague.

Quand elle montra, quelque peu timidement, son gâteau d'anniversaire promis, il commença à rire. « C'est ce que je crois ?

-Une forêt noire » confirma-t-elle.

« Corrige-moi si je fais erreur, mais c'est ce que _tu_ préfères, pas moi…

-Et d'une, je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai, pas après ta réaction à Cambridge » rétorqua-t-elle. « Et de deux, ce que tu montres préférer, c'est le gâteau au gingembre, ce qui est sympa dans son genre, mais n'est pas présentable en tant que gâteau d'anniversaire.

-Et pourquoi pas, je te prie ?

-Parce que c'est ton anniversaire, Severus, et que tu es censé ingérer suffisamment de sucre pour faire un coma diabétique.

-Et ça vient d'une fille de dentistes… »

Elle fronça les sourcils, moqueuse, satisfaite de découvrir que la référence ne la blessait pas, et répondit. « Si tu continues à te disputer avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas une miette.

-Tu vas manger une forêt noire entière, toute seule ? Ca, ça n'apporterait qu'un coma diabétique, si tu n'es pas d'abord violemment malade.

-Severus Snape, tu vas me mettre en colère, si tu continues » lança-t-elle aussi sévèrement qu'elle le put. « Maintenant, arrête de discuter, ferme les yeux et fais un vœu, et souffle tes bougies. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle put voir l'humour dans son regard, mais il reporta son attention sur le gâteau, obéissant, et pensa longuement avant de souffler les bougies. Il était bien possible qu'il ait même fait un vœu, réalisa Hermione c'était probablement même la première fois qu'il avait vraiment un gâteau d'anniversaire, puisque d'après ce qu'elle savait de ses parents, elle doutait qu'ils en auraient fait l'effort, et elle ne l'imaginait pas pouvoir accepter ce geste de quiconque une fois son enfance abandonnée.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment compté _50_ bougies » commenta-t-il doucement en coupant une tranche généreuse pour qu'ils partagent.

Elle sourit et attrapa sa cuillère. « Je ne pouvais pas faire tenir 50 bougies sur le gâteau.

-Ouch. Fais attention à l'orgueil d'un pauvre vieillard. » Il prit une bouchée, ses yeux se refermant un moment alors qu'il émettait un faible son d'approbation.

« Bah, ne soit pas si sensible. Cela ne convient pas à un homme de ton âge. » La saveur explosa sur sa langue et elle ferma les yeux, savourant. Lorsqu'elle eut avalé et rouvert les yeux, il souriait, se moquant d'elle, mais ne dit rien et prit une autre bouchée.

Le gâteau terminé, elle se laissa aller avec un soupir satisfait. « Maintenant, dis-moi que tu aurais préféré un _gâteau au gingembre_ plutôt que ça. »

Ses yeux sombres et profonds reflétaient la lueur des chandelles lorsqu'il les tourna vers elle. « Tu as du chocolat sur les lèvres » nota-t-il très doucement.

Hermione lui sourit lentement et pointa un index vers le coin de sa bouche. « Ici ? »

Une chaleur envahit son regard intense. « Non…

-Ici ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Severus sourit tout aussi lentement. « Non. » Se levant, il se pencha près d'elle et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il embrassait le coin opposé. « Ici. Et… Ici » murmura-t-il, retraçant sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. « Et… » Il cessa de parler, levant une main pour envelopper gentiment sa joue tandis qu'il l'embrassait. Bougeant lentement pour ne pas avoir à briser le baiser, elle se leva, leva une main pour mêler ses doigts à ses cheveux légèrement humides tout en venant se lover entre ses bras.

Ils firent l'amour lentement et délicatement, sans se taquiner, sans lutte joueuse pour prendre le dessus, se concentrant sur leur intense plaisir mutuel. Après, elle resta allongée dans le cercle de ses bras, la chambre étant si silencieuse qu'elle pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur, là où sa tête reposait, sur son torse. « Mon Severus » murmura-t-elle doucement. « Toute ta journée aurait dû être ainsi. »

Il gloussa, à demi assoupi. « Je doute que j'aurais pu en survivre » répondit-il avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête pour installer sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Aujourd'hui a été… Difficile » admit-il. « Mais… Pas toute la journée. Tu m'as aidé à protéger et prendre soin de mes Serpentards, Hermione. Cela signifie beaucoup, à la fois pour moi et pour eux. Tu as compris pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi, et tu m'as soutenu, tu m'as défendu. Je ne suis pas certain que tu réalises combien c'est rare… Et important. Et sur une note moins personnelle, cela m'a donné assez d'appui pour que je puisse, peut-être, persuader Minerva de m'écouter et d'exécuter certains changements nécessaires. » Il remua pour se déplacer, ses bras se resserrant un peu, avant de ramener sa main sur son épaule elle réalisa qu'il regardait à nouveau sa bague.

Très, très bas, il reprit. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un aperçu de ce que tout ce que ma vie aurait pu être, si je n'avais pas eu à l'affronter seul. Je ne peux pas espérer te dire ce que ça signifie pour moi mais je pense que tu le sais, ou au moins, tu te l'imagines. »

Se concentrant sur sa respiration, Hermione ferma les yeux pour retenir les larmes menaçant de couler. « Oui » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement.

Un silence chaleureux les entoura tous deux, et elle était presque endormie lorsque Severus reprit parole, un soupir étouffé qu'elle entendit à peine. « Merci, mon Hermione. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais elle souriait lorsqu'elle s'endormit.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Contrairement à celle d'Hermione, la bague de Severus, malheureusement, n'existe pas réellement. Le prochain chapitre est assez important…

.

Note de **Cricri** : l'histoire prend une tournure intéressante… j'aime de plus en plus les interactions dans ce couple… j'espère qu'ils arriveront à être heureux ensemble…

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ben je trouve que ces 16 pages word sont passées trop vite… J'ai adoré ce chapitre, même si ce que les Gryffondor ont fait était juste affreux et exécrable, mais la façon dont Severus les a puni était spectaculaire, même si ça a dû être horrible pour lui…

Bref, tout ça pour dire : vivement le chapitre 22 !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Personne n'avait bien pris la nouvelle, et maintenant Hermione luttait pour garder une voix calme tandis qu'elle donnait un message à son Patronus._ (Oups ! J'espère que ça ne va pas trop dégénérer…)_

.

Elle avait tout fait sauf épeler _J'aime Severus Snape_ en lettres clignotantes de combien d'indices auraient-ils besoin avant de piger ? _(Ron ? Des milliards…)_

.

-Tu ne lui demandes pas… A lui ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix hésitante._ (Ben si, c'est exactement ce qu'elle vient de faire :p)_

.

Je ne pense pas que Severus sera de bonne humeur, et il n'a certainement pas envie de voir l'un d'entre vous.

-Le sentiment est réciproque » lâcha Ron, et elle se retint de peu de le baffer._ (Moi je ne me serais pas retenue :p)_

.

« Nous ne sommes pas tous devenus cinglés en entendant le mot en S » protesta vaguement George. « Certains…

-Pas maintenant, George » l'arrêta son père à voix basse._ (J'aime George… :D)_

.

« Mes excuses. J'aurai dû arriver plus tôt, mais je ne suis pas venu depuis la fin de la première guerre, et transplaner a été difficile._ (Mais il est venu, c'est le principal :D)_

.

« _Ne fais pas ça_. »

« Pourquoi pas, je te prie ? » _(Oui, pourquoi ? On attend tous ça depuis une éternité ^^)_

.

« As-tu vraiment aussi honte de moi, Hermione ? »_ (Quoi ? Mais pourquoi il dit ça ?)_

.

« Mais si tu fais une annonce dans la Gazette, je risque de perdre mon calme » lâcha-t-il._ (Ca se comprend ^^)_

.

ils feraient mieux de ne pas en souffler un mot, ou _je_ vais perdre mon calme.

-Une perspective effrayante, en effet » _(Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

« Cessez de me reluquer, Professeur Granger. Qu'en penseraient les élèves ?_ (Que ce n'est juste pas possible de ne pas le reluquer…)_

.

Vraiment, Severus, tu ne pourrais pas t'en prendre à quelqu'un de ton gabarit ? »_ (Très juste ^^)_

.

« Puisque personne ne tient jamais ses résolutions, autant en prendre directement une qui soit totalement ridicule. »_ (C'est pas con comme principe)_

.

« Elles ont coincé la fille au sol et ont marqué son bras avec une sorte de stylo Moldu qui ne s'efface pas._ (Oh putain ! Là les Gryffondor sont vraiment des sales cons !)_

.

Elle se retourna, souriante, vers un Severus semblant très fatigué, calé contre l'encadrement; sa colère précédente semblait s'être transformée en lassitude._ (Le pauvre)_

.

« La seule concession que je suis parvenu à lui arracher –avec l'aide des portraits- est que la retenue des Gryffondors se fera avec moi, mais uniquement si un autre professeur est présent pour s'assurer que je ne les trucide pas._ (Comme c'est bien pensé…)_

-Je m'en charge » lança-t-elle instantanément, et son regard s'adoucit._ (Ils vont leur en faire baver ! :D Oui pardon, je suis sadique, mais là j'estime que c'est justifié !)_

.

-Tu essaies. C'est ce qui compte. Tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux de savoir que personne n'est de ton côté grâce à toi, ils ne ressentent pas cela. »_ (Maigre consolation, mais c'est déjà ça)_

.

« J'ai besoin de faire des préparatifs » annonça-t-il à contrecœur, ouvrant la porte menant à son bureau. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais faire._ (Sans blague ?) _Aë : Sans blague.

.

Ne les gardez pas trop longtemps, elles ont des cours le matin. » _(Genre…)_

.

« C'était… C'était juste une blague, Monsieur._ (Je ne pense pas que le terme soit vraiment approprié… Il va vous tuer ^^)_

.

Heureusement pour vous trois, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait une réelle méchanceté derrière vos actes »_ (Houla ! J'suis étonnée là)_

.

Une fois que vous aurez toutes trois vu tous les souvenirs, vous pourrez partir.

-C'est tout ? » lâcha la fille qui avait déclaré que ce n'était qu'une blague –Miss Gibbs _(Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend…)_

.

« Là où le Seigneur des Ténèbres repose à présent, il doit rire de votre petite 'blague' et la trouver très bonne. Il serait impressionné. Maintenant, _hors de ma vue_. »_ (Houlaaa. Severus n'y va pas de main morte quand il s'agit de ça…)_

.

En fait, il n'a pas été aussi dur que ce qu'elles méritaient. »

Minerva sembla choquée. « Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? »_ (Comment peux-tu juste penser le contraire ?)_

.

Je pense qu'il est dégoûtant qu'elles n'aient reçu qu'une retenue pour cela, et j'applaudis Severus pour sa maîtrise de lui-même, surtout après avoir vu l'état émotionnel de Miss Hampton. »_ (Bien envoyé !)_

.

« Vous devez vous rappeler que vous n'êtes plus Directrice de Gryffondor, mais Directrice de Poudlard._ (Il n'a pas tort)_

.

-Tu vas manger une forêt noire entière, toute seule ? Ca, ça n'apporterait qu'un coma diabétique, si tu n'es pas d'abord violemment malade._ (C'est clair ^^)_


	23. Chapter 23

Note de Loten : Eh bien, le dernier chapitre a fait sortir les reviewers du fourré… Je me demande si celui-ci fera de même?

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Ce ne sont pas les choses criminelles qui sont les plus difficiles à avouer, mais ces choses dont nous avons honte."**  
– Rousseau.

.

Quand elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, Hermione put le sentir trembler. Ecoutant sa respiration irrégulière, elle réalisa qu'il pleurait –pas les lentes et étonnamment paisibles larmes qui arrivaient régulièrement dans son sommeil il était réveillé, il larmoyait, et s'efforçait très fort de s'en empêcher. Sans un mot, elle le serra plus fort et embrassa doucement son torse –la seule partie de lui qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans bouger- et réalisa qu'il était vraiment blessé lorsqu'il se raccrocha à elle plutôt que se reculer.

« Tu penses à quand tu étais Directeur, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et elle le sentit acquiescer sans cesser de lutter pour reprendre le contrôle.

« C'était… Pire que tout le reste » émit-il d'une voix rauque, son souffle s'entrecoupant un moment. "Même… Même tuer me coûtait moins. J'avais juré de protéger les élèves, et je… Je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne pouvais pas. A la place, je… » Il grogna doucement, d'un son torturé, et frissonna violemment. « Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Certains de tes amis en ont toujours les cicatrices. Je les ai torturés, je les ai trahis, et j'ai permis à d'autres de les blesser. J'étais victime moi-même, je savais exactement ce que je leur infligeais, et je l'ai quand même fait.

-Je sais, Severus » dit-elle doucement, s'écartant délicatement de ses bras, juste assez pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient figés d'horreur, et elle suspectait fortement qu'il se repassait ses souvenirs, qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment la voir pour le moment. Elle n'était pas non plu sûre qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais elle continua tout de même à lui parler. « C'était le seul moyen. J'ai parlé à Luna, et à Ginny et Neville, dans une certaine mesure. Ils comprennent. Et je sais que tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour en bloquer le pire –tu as essayé de leur donner des punitions bénignes, tu n'as jamais utilisé toute ta force dans les sorts, tu n'as pas laissé les Carrow aller trop loin, tu as même falsifié des souvenirs lorsque tu l'as pu. Ce n'était pas assez, mais c'était plus que ce que tu devais. Ca aurait pu être pire. Cela n'en fait pas quelque chose de juste, mais si tu avais essayé de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres là-dessus, il t'aurait tué, et alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien. _Ecoute-moi_, Severus. »

S'écartant de lui, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et plongea ses doigts dans ses mèches noires, ramenant de force son visage pour qu'il la regarde. Pendant un instant, il paniqua, cherchant sa baguette par réflexe, avant que son regard ne s'éclaircisse et qu'il la fixe, l'air hébété. Elle soutint fièrement son regard. « Tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. Tu es un homme bien forcé à faire de nombreuses mauvaises choses. C'est très différent. »

Il détourna le regard, autant que possible, puisqu'elle maintenait sa tête immobile. « Je le sais, intellectuellement » contra-t-il faiblement, retrouvant un peu sa voix normale. « Mais je ne le _ressens_ pas. Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti. » Il soupira, semblant totalement épuisé, et se frotta les yeux. « C'est psychologique, je le sais. J'ai beaucoup lu au cours des années, tentant d'être mon propre docteur. Syndrome du stress post-traumatique, syndrome _complexe_ de stress post-traumatique, trouble d'adaptation post-traumatique avec amertume –celui-là aurait pu être nommé grâce à moi. Connaître les raisons et reconnaître les symptômes ne changent pas grand-chose. »

Profondément troublée, Hermione relâcha ses cheveux et le laissa rouler de côté et se replier autour de son oreiller, lui tournant le dos. Mordant sa lèvre, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, et une inspiration folle et soudaine la frappa. « Severus, tu as fait l'impasse sur une chose.

-Oh ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix morne. « Et quoi donc ?

-Crois-tu que les Carrow aient perdu une seconde de sommeil à eux deux à cause de ce qu'ils faisaient ? Crois-tu que Bellatrix Lestrange ait eu une pensée pour une seule de ses victimes ? Crois-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait eu l'ombre d'un instant de conscience de toute sa vie ? Le simple fait que tu t'inquiètes de ça prouve que tu n'es pas comme eux. »

Severus se figea elle vit la tension dans le jeu de muscles sous la peau si martyrisée et scarifiée de son dos. Il semblait avoir cessé de respirer, et elle ne pouvait qu'entendre son esprit filer à toute vitesse. Le silence s'étira un moment avant qu'elle ne l'entende vraiment expirer. Très lentement, muscle par muscle, sa fine silhouette commença à se détendre, mais il fallut plusieurs minutes supplémentaires avant qu'il n'émette d'une voix étouffée, « Tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus brillante de ta génération. »

Si elle n'avait pas déjà été allongée, Hermione se serait écroulée de soulagement pur. « Pas vraiment » parvint-elle à émettre avec légèreté. « Je regarde juste les choses différemment. Si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, que cela ne te blessait pas au point de t'empêcher de penser correctement, tu aurais réalisé la même chose. »

Il grommela indistinctement, « Une fois dans ta vie, accepteras-tu un compliment honnête ?

-De la part d'un Serpentard ? » rétorqua-t-elle innocemment. « Tu as été trop bon professeur. »

Elle en récupéra un bruit étouffé qui aurait pu être un rire, avant qu'il ne bouge et dise, sur un ton très différent, « Pattenrond qu- descends de moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

-Il… Me lèche le visage ! Descends de moi, crétin de chat ! »

Hermione gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. « Il me le fait lorsque je pleure » émit-elle difficilement. « C'est le sel, je suppose. Ou il pense que c'est comme ça qu'on arrête les larmes. Ca marche, généralement –lorsqu'on arrive à le faire arrêter, on est plus énervé.

-Vous êtes tous les deux complètement fous » lâcha-t-il, essoufflé, s'extirpant de leur lit et partant à grands pas vers la salle de bain avec autant de dignité qu'il put en rassembler dans le contexte –ce qui ne faisait pas grand-chose, puisqu'il était toujours totalement nu et qu'il venait de pleurer assez adorablement. Pattenrond cligna des yeux, l'air attendu, pour sa maîtresse, et commença à ronronner.

« Bon petit » expira-t-elle au chat, tendant la main pour le caresser. « Ton timing était parfait, comme toujours. La prochaine fois que je fais des achats, je t'achète du saumon fumé. » _Le premier psychothérapeute demi-fléreur du monde._

.

oOo

.

Le jour suivant promettait d'être long et fatigant. L'école était emplie de rumeurs contradictoires les trois Gryffondors n'étaient pas en cours, pas plus que les victimes Serpentard. Les Serpentards aînés qui avaient été à la rescousse restaient très silencieux et refusaient de dire ce qui était arrivé Hermione les vit au déjeuner, assis entre eux et se surveillant le dos les uns des autres, méfiants. Toute la Maison Serpentard était très silencieuse, et très en colère, Gryffondor était tout aussi silencieux, et honteux,Serdaigle et Poufsouffle étaient simplement confus.

Severus était présent au déjeuner, bien qu'il ne mangea rien, gardant un regard attentif sur ses élèves et ignorant ostensiblement à la fois les Gryffondors et ses collègues professeurs ainsi que tous les murmures et coups d'œil. Une fois ses cours de l'après-midi terminés –Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient perdu de nombreux points lorsque les cours furent terminés pour la journée- il passa la majorité de la soirée dans la Tour Serpentard avec sa Maison Hermione alla parler en parallèle à Neville.

En conséquence directe à cette conversation, elle donna un coup de coude au Professeur de Botanique et lui jeta un regard insistant quand Severus entra dans la salle des professeurs, semblant fatigué et irritable. Neville lui jeta un regard suppliant avant de déglutir avec difficulté et de carrer des épaules. « Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il, parvenant dans un effort héroïque à ne pas bafouiller.

Severus se tourna, fronçant furieusement des sourcils Hermione saisit son regard et le fixa pour l'avertir. Clignant comme pour acquiescer, il adoucit juste un peu son expression et répondit d'un ton presque civil. « Oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour le mal fait à vos élèves par ma Maison. »

Severus n'aurait pas été plus choqué si Neville l'avait provoqué en duel, supposa Hermione, bien que personne d'autre qu'elle, dans la pièce, ne put le voir. Elle était habituée à son attitude généralement neutre, et pouvait lire les signes infimes et subtils –la dilatation des pupilles (difficile à voir dans ses yeux sombres), la faible tension de ses épaules, l'arc léger d'un sourcil, l'hésitation avant qu'il ne réponde. « Vos excuses ne sont pas nécessaires, Professeur Londubat » émit-il poliment. « Le sujet a été réglé. » Il jeta à Neville un regard spéculatif avant d'incliner la tête –légèrement- et de collecter les papiers qu'il était en réalité venu chercher, tournant nettement des talons et repartant aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

« Tu vois, ça ne s'est pas mal passé » dit Hermione à son ami alors qu'ils repartaient, un peu plus tard. « Je t'avais dit qu'il ne te blâmerait pas.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait déjà appelé 'Professeur' auparavant » répondit Neville, semblant un peu remué.

« Tu n'as jamais agi en tant que tel auparavant, Neville » dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible. « Pas avec lui. Quand il est dans la pièce tu redeviens un élève bafouillant.

-Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Mione.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise » lâcha-t-elle en réponse, s'arrêtant devant la porte de ses appartements. « Tu as fait face à Voldemort sans flancher, espèce de cinglé. Severus est merveilleusement intimidant, je l'admets, mais il n'est pas franchement à ce niveau-là. »

Neville soupira. « Je sais, mais… Il me fait me sentir bizarre. Maladroit. Ce serait plus facile s'il était vraiment méchant » ajouta-t-il, plaintif.

Elle lui jeta un regard de moquerie sévère. « Tu dois te rappeler que tu n'es plus élève, Neville. Minerva est ton employeur, pas ta Directrice de Maison, et elle ne va pas te retirer de point si tu t'opposes à elle. Severus est ton égal, pas ton professeur, et je promets qu'il ne te donnera pas de retenue pour lui parler. En fait » ajouta-t-elle sous l'impulsion, « je pense qu'il préférerait.

-Il ne veut pas me parler. »

Tentant sans succès de ne pas sourire, Hermione répliqua « Non, mais je pense qu'il aimerait assez se disputer avec toi. Tu es Directeur de Gryffondor, et je suis sûre qu'il aimera batailler comme avec Minerva sur le Quidditch et la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il a plus qu'assez de gens effrayés par lui, Neville, et il te respectera plus si tu t'opposes à lui –et si tu défends tes élèves. Je ne parle pas de cette situation elles ne méritent pas tes excuses, franchement. Je te parle des choses de tous les jours. Il aime toujours martyriser les Gryffondors de temps à autres –il est bien meilleur qu'il ne l'a été, mais parfois il a des défaillances. Confronte-le là-dessus. Il reniflera et grognera, mais si tu paies attention à ce qu'il dit réellement, tu verras ce que je veux dire.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Penses-y, Neville. Il ne t'a jamais dit quelque chose de vraiment méchant, n'est-ce pas ? Non, n'argumente pas, _réfléchis_. Oh, il a insulté ton intelligence, mais jamais vraiment méchamment. Les pires choses qu'il t'ait dites concernent ton niveau effroyable en Potions –et ce n'étaient pas des insultes, Neville, c'était vrai » ajouta-t-elle gentiment, et le vit sourire timidement. « Exactement, tu étais abyssal. Mais il ne t'a jamais insulté _toi_. Et il n'a jamais rien dit de vraiment personnel. » Elle toucha son bras. « Il aurait pu, tu sais. Il savait toute la vérité de ce qui est arrivé à tes parents, et sur la pression que t'a mise ta famille pour que tu excelles il savait exactement comment te blesser, si ça avait été ce qu'il voulait faire. Il sera très en colère que je l'aie dit » confia-t-elle, « mais Severus ne déteste pas vraiment les élèves, en dehors de certains cas précis comme Harry, en fait. Il n'aurait jamais survécu si longtemps en tant que professeur, sinon. »

Neville sourit alors. « Vraiment ?

-Vraiment. Et sois honnête : tu as essayé beaucoup plus fort dans ses cours que pour toute autre classe, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien… Oui.

-Et est-ce que ça n'a pas rendu plus facile le fait d'ignorer les crétins comme Malfoy ? »

Il lui lança un regard surpris. « Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait.

-Oh, non il l'a fait parce qu'il a un côté bâtard. Mais ça a eu quelques effets secondaires bien pratiques, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

Il rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et jeta un regard presque coupable autour de lui. « Je suppose, quand on le présente comme ça. » Après un instant, son sourire se défit. « Mais, Mione… »

Elle tint sa main. « Je sais, Neville. Luna et Ginny sont mes amies, et Severus l'est également. Je sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière année. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'il se sent horriblement, douloureusement coupable de ça, toujours aujourd'hui. Il le fera toujours. Je te promets que cela ne se serait jamais passé ainsi s'il avait eu le moindre autre choix. Et tu le sais, toi aussi, non ? Ca n'a jamais été personnel, et il en a détesté chaque seconde. »

Neville l'observa un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement. « Je suppose que je le sais. Mais ça n'en fait pas un bien.

-Rien, dans une guerre, n'est bien, Neville » répliqua-t-elle tout bas. « Nous avons tous fait de notre mieux. Si cela t'ennuie toujours autant, je peux peut-être le persuader d'essayer de s'excuser –bien que je te garantisse que vous trouverez ça tous deux incroyablement embarrassant, en tant qu'hommes.

-Même toi tu n'es pas si persuasive, Mione » lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. « C'est toujours bizarre, toi et lui étant amis. Il te détestait –je veux dire » se corrigea-t-il devant son air de reproche « il _semblait_ te détester autant que tous les autres.

-Eh bien, j'étais juste un peu agaçante à l'époque admit-elle joyeusement. « Maintenant que j'ai arrêté d'essayer désespérément de prouver quelque chose, nous nous entendons bien, la plupart du temps. »

Neville fronça légèrement des sourcils, son regard se perdit, visiblement sous l'effet d'une intense réflexion. Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur sérieuse environ une seconde avant que son regard ne s'écarquille au point que ses yeux semblent risquer de tomber de son crâne. _Oh, merde._

« Par la barbe tordue et mêlée de Merlin » souffla-t-il, pâlissant. « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle fit de son mieux pour sembler confuse, tentant de ne pas paniquer. « Quoi ?

-Ton… Oh, _Merlin_. Ton sorcier mystère » déglutit-il, semblant malade. « C'est… C'est Snape, pas vrai ? »

Elle hésita un long moment, tentant de démêler les pensées confuses emplissant son esprit. _Il était temps que quelqu'un réalise. J'aime mes amis, mais ils sont franchement stupides.__J'ai eu le temps de jeter un Oubliettes. Severus va être furieux. Je ferais une Serpentard vraiment merdique. Neville n'a pas l'air aussi en colère qu'il aurait pu. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à le réfuter maintenant. Je l'admets, ou je lui jette un sort. Oh, chiotte._

« Oui » dit-elle doucement. « Ecoute, Neville, entre et parle-moi, ok? Je ne veux pas en parler dans le couloir. »

Il la suivit lentement dans son salon, semblant assez sonné, et il s'écroula dans une chaise. « Je n'en reviens pas. »

Hermione soupira et lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Quoi, tu pensais que j'avais rencontré un _autre_ Serpentard intelligent, à sale caractère, dans la cinquantaine, Sang-mêlé, vétéran de la guerre, il y a dix-huit mois ? Un que j'aurais déjà connu auparavant ? J'ai pratiquement écrit son nom dans le ciel en lettres enflammées de trois mètres de haut, Neville. »Sur le point de dire quelque chose, il fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. « Je… Présume que c'est vrai. Mais franchement, Hermione, pourquoi aucun d'entre nous aurait pensé à Snape ? Je veux dire… Il est… Eh bien, c'est Snape » conclut-il lamentablement, et elle lutta pour ne pas rire.

« Vraiment ? » le taquina-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. Bon sang, quel choc.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, Neville, je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais je te le dis tout le temps depuis plus d'un an, il n'est _pas_ comme ça. Personne n'a jamais vu le _vrai_ Severus, seulement le bâtard graisseux des cachots, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il ait jamais autorisé quiconque à voir. » Elle soupira. « Avant que tu ne flippes totalement, s'il te plaît, rappelle-toi que c'est le même homme qui m'a donné ma bague loutre, qui m'a proposé de vivre avec lui pendant les vacances d'été, qui s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour trouver où mes parents vivaient à présent et qui, par ta propre admission, me rends plus heureuse que je ne l'ai été depuis… Je ne sais pas quand. »

Elle se rassit et l'observa lutter pour que son esprit se fasse à l'idée. Elle pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Neville –c'était le tourmenteur de son enfance, l'homme qui l'avait réellement effrayé jusqu'à ce que la guerre se déclenche et leur donne plus à craindre, l'homme qu'ils avaient tous pris pour un traître et un meurtrier, et l'homme qui avait personnellement torturé Neville jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse en de multiples occasions. Mais ce que personne d'autre ne semblait comprendre était que ce n'était qu'un côté de l'histoire, qu'il y avait bien plus.

Après un assez long moment, Neville lui jeta un regard perdu. « Je ne pige toujours pas. Mais… Tu as raison, tu es vraiment heureuse. Je pense que tu devrais aller à Sainte Mangouste et te faire vérifier par eux, mais… Chais pas, je suppose que d'une manière vraiment, vraiment tordue, ça a du sens? Tu l'as très bien décrit: intelligent, du tempérament, grand, sombre, _pas_ bel homme… » Il s'étouffa d'un rire soudain, et elle se joignit à lui. « Merlin, Hermione, c'est de la folie. Toi et Snape. Mais on savait tous qu'après que toi et Ron soyez séparés tu ne pourrais pas être heureuse avec n'importe qui… Et au moins Snape est aussi intelligent que toi. » Il cligna des yeux. « Tous ces trucs que tu nous as dits… Tout est vrai ?

-Oui.

-Snape, gentil et attentionné. » Il sembla malade. « J'ai mal au crâne.

-Neville » dit-elle fermement.

« Désolé. C'est juste… C'est beaucoup à intégrer, tu sais ?

-Si cela te fais te sentir mieux, cela m'a aussi prise par surprise » offrit-elle, ironique.

« Je l'aurai parié. Comment… Je veux dire… Eh bien… Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour ne pas rire. « Veux-tu vraiment des détails ?

-Non ! » glapit-il, et elle gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Quand elle put à nouveau respirer, elle essuya ses yeux et sourit. « Désolé, Neville, je n'ai pas pu résister. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune intention de te raconter quoi que ce soit… Là-dessus.

-Et j'en remercie Merlin » marmonna-t-il, virant au vert.

Ravalant plus de rires, elle se recala en arrière dans sa chaise. « Nous étions juste amis, au début. Tu le sais. Nous avons beaucoup en commun et nous aimons beaucoup parler des mêmes choses, nous avons donc passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et nous avons travaillé ensemble, aussi –certaines des blessures qu'il a reçues dans la guerre ne s'étaient pas correctement guéries, et je l'aidais à faire un traitement pour ça. Ca nous a rapprochés. C'est arrivé pendant l'été –tous les autres étaient occupés, ou prétendaient l'être, et je savais qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui parler, j'ai donc passé beaucoup de temps chez lui, et… Une chose en entraînant une autre, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. Nous sommes ensemble depuis… La fin juin ? Je ne me suis pas souciée de noter la date » ajouta-t-elle finalement.

« J'ai mal au crâne » répéta-t-il, plaintif.

« Je demanderai une potion à Severus, si tu veux » offrit-elle, moqueuse.

« Arrête ça. » Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, semblant adorablement perdu. « C'est… Fou.

-Tu l'as déjà dit » contra-t-elle, obligeante.

« Cela ne signifie pas que ce n'est pas vrai. » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se redressa. « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

-Luna. Je lui parlais beaucoup d'être amis avec Severus –parce que personne d'autre n'était intéressé » ajouta-t-elle, insistante, et elle le vit rougir légèrement, « donc elle savait qu'il m'avait donné ma bague loutre –ce n'était pas pour… des raisons romantiques c'était un cadeau de remerciement. Elle a deviné à mon anniversaire, quand vous posiez tous des questions sur lui.

-Personne d'autre ?

-Non, pas encore même si vous avez tous eu plus qu'assez d'informations » se renfrogna-t-elle légèrement. « Combien d'indices vous faut-il, franchement ? »

Il sourit timidement. « En y repensant, ça semble bien un peu évident, hein ? Désolé. » Fronçant les sourcils, il observa ses appartements, spéculatif. « Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui ?

-Je ne suis pas revenue ici depuis Halloween, sauf quand je devais récupérer des trucs » admit-elle calmement. « Les elfes de maison gardent la poussière à l'écart, je suppose.

-Et pour Pattenrond ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Pattou adore Severus. Il a emménagé dans les cachots avant moi. »

Neville s'assit silencieusement et réfléchit un moment avant de secouer lentement la tête et de la regarder. « Tous les autres vont avoir du mal, Mione.

-Je sais » admit-elle doucement. « Mais je vais quand même le dire à mes amis –à un moment ou un autre, et lorsque je le souhaiterai. Le reste du monde peut aller se faire pendre. Et même s'ils ont du mal, Neville –si on en vient à devoir choisir entre eux et Severus, je le choisis, lui. »

Il acquiesça lentement. « C'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, peu importe ce qu'il a fait dans le passé, et je ne vais pas le laisser filer » lui dit-elle doucement. « Même s'il est un peu bâtard, parfois. »

Neville continua à la fixer un moment, avant de soudainement sourire. « Bon, dans ce cas, ça me va bien. Je pense toujours que tu es totalement cinglée, mais si ça te rend heureuse… Et si je n'ai pas à entendre les détails… Alors ça me va. Et je ne le dirais à personne d'autre. »

Un intense soulagement l'étourdit. « Merci, Neville. Vraiment. » Après un instant, elle afficha un sourire en coin. « C'est la partie où tu me dis qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de moi, ou quoi ? »

Il rit. « Ne fais pas l'idiote. Je pourrais lui faire quoi, sérieusement ? Il m'aplatirait en un instant. J'aurais plus de chances à essayer d'embrasser un Skrout.

-C'est vrai » acquiesça-t-elle, tentant de sembler apologétique plutôt que satisfaite –elle était fière du pouvoir de son Serpentard.

« Merci pour le vote de confiance » reprit-il sèchement. « Minerva va être furieuse, tu sais.

-Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Je ne prévois pas de le dire maintenant aux professeurs, voire jamais.

-Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Ils… Le détestent vraiment, tous.

-Je sais. Crois-moi, je sais. Et Severus aussi. C'est un peu dur à manquer, après tout.

-Ca l'embête ?

-C'est parfois difficile à dire. Généralement, il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier, mais c'est plutôt une façade. Il ne laisse pas ça l'embêter, mais… Ca le blesse. Quand on y pense, Neville, presque tous ceux qui le connaissent le détestent, et ça a été comme ça presque toute sa vie. Il est très seul. »

Neville sembla pensif. « Je… Je suppose. C'est… Pas franchement juste. Même Harry dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire sans Snape.

-Je travaille là-dessus » lui dit-elle. « Une chose à la fois. »

.

oOo

.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle.

« Je suis dans le labo. » Sa voix flotta en haut des escaliers. Elle le trouva penché contre un des bancs, apparemment plongé dans un petit livre sur les propriétés magiques de différents gaz. « Tu as bien discuté avec Londubat ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton absent.

Croisant les bras, elle lui jeta un regard scrutateur. « Dis-le moi.

-Pardon ?

-Severus, je sais que tu écoutais. Une fois que tu as réalisé que j'avais poussé Neville à agir en homme, tu nous as suivis –par pure indiscrétion, il semblerait. »

Il arqua un sourcil et la regarda hautainement avant de sourire soudainement. « Seulement jusqu'à ce que vous rentriez dans tes appartements » admit-il, le regard étincelant. « Il n'y a pas de passage menant directement dans tes quartiers. Je présume que la conversation s'est bien passée ? Tu serais rentrée bien plus tôt si tu l'avais juste Oublietté.

-Je n'aurais pas fait ça! » protesta-t-elle.

Il arqua l'autre sourcil. « Je t'ai vue vérifier ta baguette, même si lui ne l'a pas repéré. »

Hermione lui fit une grimace. « Oui, la conversation s'est bien passée. Il est… Toujours un peu flippé, mais il l'accepte plus ou moins, et il ne dira rien. Je pense qu'il a aussi intégré le fait de se positionner un peu plus de lui-même.

-Quelle absurdité a pu te faire croire et lui faire dire que j'avais envie de me disputer avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en abaissant le livre et lui jetant un regard amusé.

« Parce je sais qu'il n'osera pas vraiment le faire » répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules. « Mais il devrait être un peu plus courageux quand il parlera avec Minerva maintenant. Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir pourquoi ça te semble si important, mais je sais que tu prévois quelque chose de vraiment important, je me suis dit que j'allais aider un peu.

-Je ne sais pas encore s'il sera important ou pas » répondit-il, énigmatique, « mais ça ne fera certainement pas de mal d'avoir un solide Directeur de Gryffondor dans le coin.

-Tu es à nouveau délibérément irritant. Y a-t-il quelque chose dans l'air de ce bureau qui pousse les directeurs à parler sans fin par énigmes ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il renifla doucement. « Non, c'était juste Dumbledore –encore que, laisse-moi un siècle pour perdre quelques cellules cérébrales et je finirais peut-être comme ça. Je ne fais qu'être prudent, je ne révèle jamais aucun de mes plans avant de savoir s'ils vont marcher. Tu le sais. » Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux bien m'accompagner au rendez-vous avec McGonagall dimanche, tu verras la phase un être enclenchée –en fait, tu devrais être là, car ça te concerne en partie.

-Moi? Pourquoi… Tu ne vas pas me le dire. » Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré. « Je peux être très irritée avec toi, certaines fois, Serpentard.

-Quelque chose clocherait sérieusement chez toi, dans le cas contraire » railla vaguement Severus en réponse. « Je suis, après tout, extrêmement irritant.

-Au moins, tu l'admets.

-Connais-toi toi-même, Hermione, connais-toi toi-même. »

.

oOo

.

Le jour suivant était samedi, et après l'excitation des derniers jours, Hermione était impatiente d'en profiter pour dormir mais un certain Serpentard semblait avoir d'autres idées –pas qu'elle soit _très_ mécontente d'être réveillée de baisers dans le cou, tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous l'immense et très fin t-shirt dans lequel elle avait dormi. « Je vois que quelqu'un est de meilleure humeur » murmura-t-elle, endormie, ronronnant son approbation muette en sentant son corps se presser contre son dos.

Severus ricana doucement mais ne se soucia pas de répondre, trop occupé qu'il était à suçonner doucement son lobe d'oreille tandis que sa paume enveloppait un sein. Répondant paresseusement, elle s'arqua contre son contact et soupira, frissonnant tandis que son autre main commençait à tracer sa voie au bas de son ventre pour se plonger entre ses jambes –elle avait cessé de porter des sous-vêtements au lit des mois auparavant, puisqu'il n'y avait pas franchement d'intérêt à les avoir.« 'Bonjour' est plus habituel, tu sais.

-Cesse de te plaindre » murmura-t-il contre sa peau, mordillant doucement le point sensible sous son oreille, suçant gentiment tandis que ses doigts se glissaient entre ses cuisses. « Rien entre nous n'est 'habituel', et tu le sais.

-Euh… Tu marques un point » concéda-t-elle, décalant ses hanches pour lui donner plus d'accès, tandis que son t-shirt remontait un peu plus haut. Il taquina délicatement son téton entre ses phalanges de l'autre main, son souffle chaud caressant sa gorge tandis que ses doigts commençaient une série de lents cercles douloureux autour du point où elle désirait le plus son contact. « Tu es atrocement taquin, Severus » marmonna-t-elle, tentant de ne pas couiner.

« Préférerais-tu que je cesse ? » demanda-t-il doucement, d'une voix amusée. Décidant qu'il ne faisait qu'être injuste, Hermione cessa d'essayer de rester immobile et gigota assez délibérément pour venir contre lui, souriant de triomphe lorsqu'il cessa un instant de respirer. Son rire riche et profond roula sur sa peau, presque tangible, et elle frissonna et se mordit la lèvre lorsque ses doigts allèrent un peu plus profondément, la taquinant toujours.

Il suivait un rythme lent et enivrant, entre sa main caressant gentiment son sein et l'autre s'enfonçant entre ses jambes, augmenté par sa bouche sur sa gorge la stimulation implacable lui extirpant des gémissements de pure frustration et l'amenant presque au bord de la supplique avant que ses doigts glissent en elle, et même alors, il se retenait. « Severus… » expira-t-elle, fermant les yeux et gigotant des fesses, cherchant plus de contact. « _S'il te plaît_… »

Changeant de position, il écarta sa main, ses doigts humides laissant une traînée sur sa cuisse alors qu'il écartait ses jambes elle sentit la chaleur de son érection contre elle lorsqu'il soupira, brûlant, à son oreille « Oui… » avant d'entrer lentement en elle par derrière, son corps toujours en cuillère contre le sien. Il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger dans cette position, mais après toutes ses taquineries, il n'en avait pas besoin les lents mouvements de balancier de ses hanches, alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, étaient suffisants pour la faire passer de l'autre côté. Ses muscles internes se serrèrent autour de lui et elle gémit avant que les premiers spasmes la prennent et qu'elle hurle et frissonne en se défaisant entre ses bras.

Haletante, elle reprit son souffle et se détendit dans le contrecoup, avant de froncer légèrement des sourcils alors qu'elle le sentait s'extirper –toujours dur. « Tu n'as pas…

-Pas encore » ronronna-t-il d'une voix qui aurait probablement dû être illégale. « J'ai d'autres projets. »

Roulant de côté –avec quelque difficulté, puisqu'il refusa de défaire le cercle de bras qui la maintenait contre lui, nécessitant tout un tas de gigotement agréables- elle l'observa, et il lui offrit un sourire absolument pervers qui était tout à fait assorti à sa voix. « J'espère que tu n'avais rien d'important à faire aujourd'hui, Hermione » l'informa-t-il soyeusement, « parce qu'à moins qu'il y ait une urgence, je n'ai aucune intention de te permettre de quitter ce lit. »

Cette simple idée fit se contracter ses muscles toujours sensibles, la faisant frémir délicieusement, mais elle garda assez de self-control pour arquer un sourcil et demander « Oh ? Et si j'avais des objections à émettre ? »

Sa voix s'approfondit en un sourd grondement. « Objections interdites » lui dit-il, juste avant de l'embrasser.

.

oOo

.

« Eh bien » dit une Hermione assoupie à son amant, « si c'était une sorte de preuve contre ton âge avançant, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'attends avec impatience ton prochain anniversaire.

-Hmph » marmonna paresseusement Severus, semblant satisfait de lui-même, et avec raison. « Un homme ne peut pas se réveiller de bonne humeur sans être accusé d'être dans une sorte de crise de la cinquantaine ? »

Elle étouffa un rire. « De bonne humeur ? » répéta-t-elle, souriante. « Toute la journée, c'est un peu plus que juste 'de bonne humeur', Severus. Je doute qu'aucun de nous soit capable de marcher droit demain. » En fait, elle aurait probablement un peu mal, mais elle ne se plaignait en aucun cas cela avait plus que valut le coup, réfléchit-elle vaguement. « Quoique tu aies essayé de prouver, je pense que tu as réussi » ajouta-t-elle en tentant de ne pas bâiller –ça avait été une journée merveilleusement _fatigante_. « Même si peut-être une répétition générale pourrait être nécessaire un jour prochain, juste pour être sûrs que ce n'était pas un coup de chance… »

Il s'étira précautionneusement et se détendit, jouant sans y penser avec une de ses boucles de cheveux errantes. « Je ne suis pas souvent de bonne humeur » nota-t-il négligemment. « Clairement, ça faisait longtemps.

-J'allais le dire. » Elle se nicha tout contre lui, écoutant sa respiration. « Tu sais, de nombreuses personnes souffrant de stress ou de troubles de l'anxiété ont des troubles d'ordre sexuel » commenta-t-elle.

Les vibrations de son rire presque silencieux le traversèrent, et son bras se resserra sur ses épaules. « C'est sans doute le seul symptôme que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Mm. Et c'est tant mieux, franchement. » Hermione ferma les yeux, chaque inspiration lui apportant son odeur de cuivre fumé, de pluie et d'herbes, et l'odeur plus musquée du sexe. « Maintenant que tu as finalement cessé de m'utiliser sans aucune honte et de nous amener jusqu'à l'épuisement, je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de nous préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

-Petit-déjeuner ? » répéta-t-il, semblant amusé elle le sentit lever la tête. « Il est… Quatre heures moins quart.

-Vraiment ? Bon, tant pis. Le thé, alors? Je crève la dalle.

-Je t'ai nourrie » protesta-t-il vaguement.

Elle sourit au souvenir. « Le problème avec les restes de forêt noire dans ce scénario en particulier, c'est qu'il n'en restait pas grand-chose d'autre que du chocolat parfumé à la cerise et de la crème. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous n'en avons pas vraiment beaucoup _mangé_. » Heureusement qu'il préférait faire leur lessive lui-même, Merlin seul pouvait savoir ce que les elfes de maison auraient pensé de leurs draps.

« Hmm » murmura Severus en guise d'acquiescement, bâillant. « Maintenant que tu en parles, j'ai assez faim. J'irai chercher quelque chose dans un moment. Une fois que j'aurais l'énergie de bouger.

-Tu es le seul à blâmer.

-Faux. Je dois aussi te blâmer. Je doute que je me serais épuisé à ce point si j'avais été seul.

-Ce n'était pas ma faute. Tu es… Très déterminé, lorsque tu veux l'être. »

Il rit doucement et sourit. « Comme je l'ai dit en plusieurs occasions précédemment, Hermione, tu n'as pas exactement émis d'objections.

-J'étais informée qu'aucune tentative d'objection ne serait prise en compte » répliqua-t-elle tout d'abord, « j'ai donc décidé d'économiser mon souffle pour… D'autres choses. » Gémir son nom, principalement, mais elle ne voyait pas franchement de raison de le lui rappeler –il était déjà bien assez content de lui.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut de bâiller une fois de plus avant de soupirer son contentement, de frotter paresseusement son nez contre ses cheveux en s'installant plus profondément dans le lit.

.

oOo

.

Le samedi avait été merveilleux, mais le dimanche promettait de l'être bien moins. Toute rencontre privée entre Severus et Minerva avait tendance à être un peu tendue, ces jours-ci ajouté au fait que le bureau avait été le lieu de bien trop d'éléments de leur histoire commune, ce à quoi Severus se référait irrespectueusement comme 'la galerie des crétins' des précédents Directeurs, et l'après des évènements atroces de la semaine précédente… Hermione considérait presque sérieusement la possibilité de se transfigurer une armure de plates complète.

« Severus, s'il te plaît, dis-moi de quoi il s'agit » lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau sans réel espoir. Il avait immuablement refusé de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un indice.

« Je te l'ai dit, tu vas voir » répondit-il, semblant distrait, alors qu'il fixait son reflet comme si le miroir l'avait personnellement offensé. Comme Hermione, il détestait tous les types de miroirs enchantés, et était apparemment connu pour tirer à vue sur tout objet inanimé parlant.

« Je ne pense pas du tout que ce soit une précaution » marmonna-t-elle sombrement. « Tu aimes juste garder des secrets.

-Peut-être » répliqua-t-il calmement, une faible trace d'humour illuminant son regard.

« Les Serpentards » soupira-t-elle, abandonnant. « Tu es impossible.

-Merci. Tu es prête ?

-Parée à plonger » répondit-elle, moqueuse, le suivant hors des cachots et dans les couloirs. « Ca va être le genre de conversation impliquant de la violence ?

-J'espère que non. »

Comme précédemment, la gargouille devant la porte du bureau se courba devant Severus et bougea de côté sans exiger de mot de passe, et ils grimpèrent l'escalier en silence. Il semblait tendu, mais pas plus que d'habitude, lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, et il attendit le tranquille « Entrez » de Minerva.

La Directrice leva les yeux de ses documents et lui fit un signe de tête. « Severus. Et Hermione ? C'est une surprise. Entrez, ma chère… Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

-Severus m'a demandé de me joindre à vous » expliqua-t-elle. « Mais il a refusé de me dire pourquoi » ajouta-t-elle en lui jetant un regard vaguement exaspéré qu'il ignora totalement.

« Prenez un siège, tous les deux. Du thé ?

-Non, merci. »

Une fois installés –et les portraits s'étaient glissés dans les cadres leur donnant la meilleure vue, nota Hermione- Minerva reporta son attention sur le Maître des Potions. « Très bien, Severus, de quoi vouliez-vous discuter ?

-Comme je l'ai dit jeudi soir… » commença-t-il.

« Vous avez dit beaucoup de choses, jeudi soir » observa-t-elle froidement.

Tendu, il pencha la tête. « Toutes mes excuses. C'était une journée difficile pour tous les concernés. »

Minerva le regarda fixement un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'un des portraits du mur se racle la gorge avec insistance –Hermione suspecta fortement Dilys. Soupirant, la Directrice jeta un regard irrité aux portraits avant de regarder à nouveau Severus. « C'est vrai » concéda-t-elle à contrecœur. « Très bien. Continuez. »

Il inspira et se réinstalla en arrière. « Comme je l'ai dit jeudi soir, je pense qu'il devrait y avoir quelques changements. » Il s'interrompit. « Puis-je parler franchement ? »

Pendant un moment, les lèvres de la Directrice se plissèrent, et elle sourit presque. « Ne pas avoir la permission ne vous a jamais arrêté auparavant. »

Severus cligna des yeux et pencha légèrement la tête d'un côté, certains des traits de son visage s'adoucissant subtilement. Sa voix semblait moins soigneusement formelle lorsqu'il répliqua d'une imitation précautionneuse mais délibérée « C'est vrai. »

Hermione se détendit un peu et repéra le faible sourire de Dumbledore du coin de l'œil de toute évidence, tous deux faisaient un effort conscient pour garder les choses civiles.

Se penchant un peu en avant, Severus lâcha sans préambule « La manière dont l'Histoire de la Magie est enseignée doit être radicalement changée. »

Minerva en sembla un peu surprise –tout comme elle, supposa Hermione c'était apparemment sorti de nulle part, après tout. « Votre goût pour le drame est connu, Severus » dit-elle finalement, « mais vous ne diriez pas ce genre de chose sans raison. Dites-moi tout et nous verrons de là.

-Comme vous voudrez » répondit-il, s'installant dans son fauteuil et réunissant ses doigts alors qu'il rassemblait ses pensées. Cela ne prit pas longtemps apparemment, il avait prévu exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. « L'incident de jeudi ne serait jamais arrivé si ces filles avaient su ce que leurs actions signifiaient vraiment. Après, j'ai parlé à de nombreux clients et découvert que pour la plupart, leur connaissance de la guerre est désespérément incomplète. Clairement, ils doivent se voir enseigner ce qui est exactement arrivé juste aussi clairement que ce doit être la responsabilité de Poudlard. La guerre tombe sous la juridiction de l'Histoire de la Magie.

« L'Histoire comme elle est actuellement enseignée, pour être franc, est une totale perte de temps et de ressources. Même lors de ma scolarité, c'était surtout vu comme le bon moment pour faire ses autres devoirs ou pour dormir. Binns n'était déjà pas un bon professeur en vie, et la mort ne l'a pas arrangé. Les sujets qu'il couvre ne signifient rien pour la plupart des élèves, en dehors du niveau ASPICs, où seuls ceux vraiment intéressés restent son style d'enseignement s'assure que très peu de personnes parmi nos élèves soient sincèrement intéressées à devenir de potentiels historiens.

« Je suggère une révision complète de la matière. Le programme a désespérément besoin d'être retravaillé –ses cours sur les origines du secret du Monde Magique et les procès de sorcières méritent d'être conservés, mais je ne me rappelle pas de grand-chose d'autre de valable. Réduisez les révoltes de gobelins à un simple aperçu de ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi –inutile de passer toute une année à apprendre chaque menu détail quand cela n'apporte pas de réelle connaissance sur la question et que tout sera oublié dans les cinq minutes suivant la fin de l'examen de fin d'année. Il en va de même avec les guerres des géants. A la place, nous devrions nous concentrer sur le conflit avec Grindelwald et les deux guerres contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et sur l'Histoire de Poudlard lui-même –les Fondateurs, nos alliances avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La plupart des sang-purs connaissent quelques petits fragments, les autres élèves ne savent rien. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'insupportables je-sais-tout qui se démarquent en mémorisant L'Histoire de Poudlard, bien sûr » ajouta-t-il sèchement, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour cacher son sourire tandis qu'il poursuivait.

« Un nouveau professeur est nécessaire. Binns est, pour être franc, un cas désespéré. J'ai l'impression qu'il continuera les même cours devant une salle vide pour l'éternité sans remarquer qu'il n'a pas d'élève il ne semble pas franchement conscient de ce qui l'entoure, ces temps-ci. Sinon, les autres fantômes seront heureux d'aider à ce qu'il s'ajuste au fait de ne plus être professeur. Son remplacement ne nécessite qu'un temps partiel, un peu comme la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal actuellement –la plupart des sujets que j'ai suggérés pourraient être traités par des cours magistraux donnés par les personnes impliquées, à la fois issues de l'Ordre et d'ailleurs. »

Hermione essayait de ne pas le fixer d'un air trop incrédule d'où venait tout cela ? Il avait préparé tout ça depuis jeudi ? Et il ne lui en avait pas dit un mot. Les portraits avaient cessé de s'agiter et de parler et écoutaient tous intensément même Dumbledore affichait une expression neutre et concentrée, sans plus le moindre signe d'étincelle. Minerva avait commencé par froncer des sourcils, mais elle écoutait à présent avec sérieux, et elle avait même commencé à prendre des notes.

« Binns n'a plus de salaire; un nouveau professeur sera vivant et aura donc besoin d'un paiement » dit-elle lentement, pensant plus qu'émettant une objection sérieuse.

Severus haussa les épaules. « Cela fait dix ans que je n'ai pas vu les ressources de Poudlard. Je ne connais ni votre budget ni sa flexibilité, et je ne sais pas à quel point le conseil d'administration ou le Ministère seront ouverts au changement. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est sûrement possible. »

Fronçant les sourcils sur ses notes, Minerva resta silencieuse un moment. « Peut-être » émit-elle finalement, « avez-vous raison sur la disgrâce du sujet actuel, et il est vrai que les élèves ont besoin de connaître la guerre, ainsi que d'autres évènements importants… » Elle leva les yeux et lui jeta un regard perçant. « Voudriez-vous vraiment aller donner des cours sur les Mangemorts ? »

Sa bouche se plissa, son regard se durcit un peu alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à ses genoux. « S'il le faut » répondit-il à contrecœur après une courte pause inconfortable. « Mais ma connaissance de la guerre dans son ensemble est un peu restreinte. J'étais surtout concerné par les actions personnelles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas sur l'ensemble de sa compagne. Et j'opérais sur une base strictement liée à ce qui était nécessaire de savoir » ajouta-t-il avec un regard assez irrité au portrait de Dumbledore.

« Juste une idée » observa soudainement Hermione. « Les portraits, et Albus en savent plus sur la guerre qu'aucun de nous, lui était le plus proche d'avoir une vue d'ensemble. Et le conflit avec Grindelwald. En plus des vétérans survivants, il y en a des morts qui peuvent toujours parler de leurs expériences. Un seul professeur permanent ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, si nous pouvons trouver quelqu'un qui a le temps de coordonner assez d'invités pour donner les cours et rassembler les documents des examens. »

Minerva acquiesça, ignorant la tentative de protestation de Dumbledore, et prit une autre note. « Je dois admettre que ça mérite réflexion. Albus, cesse de gigoter » ajouta-t-elle sans lever les yeux. « C'est entièrement hypothétique pour le moment. Si nécessaire, nous vous ferons dicter des notes pour que quelqu'un d'autre enseigne. » Semblant pensive, elle acquiesça lentement. « Vous avez marqué quelques bons points, Severus, même si l'admettre ne m'est pas agréable. J'y penserais et tirerais mes propres conclusions –de telles réformes prendraient du temps à implanter. Je présume que vous vouliez parler d'autre chose ? »

Il acquiesça. « Le Professeur Granger m'a parlé du but éventuel de faire de l'Etude des Moldus une matière obligatoire, pour globalement les mêmes raisons que la potentielle réforme de l'Histoire de la Magie : effacer l'ignorance. Il est souvent plus facile de faire des changements significatifs en une fois plutôt que de les espacer –il y aura moins d'objections spécifiques. Combiner le remaniement de l'Histoire de la Magie avec ce changement dans l'Etude des Moldus amoindrira l'impact, espérons-le.

-Et vous croyez que vous avez trouvé un moyen de faire ça ? » demanda Hermione en le fixant. _On va parler de ça plus tard, Severus Snape. Tu aurais dû m'en parler en avance._

Une fois encore, il montrait la capacité irritante de savoir ce à quoi elle pensait et répondit simplement « Non, ou je vous en aurai parlé auparavant. Mais j'ai pensé à une ou deux possibilités pouvant faciliter un tel changement. »

Minerva récupéra un nouveau bout de parchemin. « J'écoute. »

Severus inspira. « Aurora Sinistra dit depuis des années qu'elle ne veut plus enseigner à plein temps » reprit-il lentement. « Si l'Astronomie passe de matière obligatoire pour les cinq premières années à option pour les élèves à partir de la troisième année, cela compensera le changement de l'Etude des Moldus. L'Astronomie n'est pas, de mon point de vue, un sujet crucial que tous les élèves ont besoin de connaître en faire une option permettrait à ceux qui sont réellement intéressé de continuer à l'étudier.

-La plupart des cours d'Astronomie se tiennent le soir » souligna la Directrice après un moment, fronçant des sourcils. « Cela ne libérera pas de place sur les emplois du temps. »

Il acquiesça. « Cela reste le principal problème » approuva-t-il doucement. « Peut-être que certains cours d'Histoire de la Magie pourraient se tenir le soir –la plupart des invités travailleront dans la journée et ne pourront pas toujours être capables de se libérer. Certains cours pourraient peut-être être réduits à une leçon par semaine pour les groupes des plus jeunes années, avec les troisième années pouvant choisir de prendre des cours avancés contenant le supplément –la Botanique en particulier n'est pas précisément _essentielle_ et serait certainement moins hasardeuse si les classes étaient totalement composées de ceux ayant des aptitudes pour la matière, bien que ce soit quelque chose qui aurait besoin d'être discuté avec les membres concernés du corps professoral. Les Sorts, la Métamorphose et la Défense ne peuvent pas en bonne conscience être réduits –parmi les matières principales, ce sont les plus vitales pour la plupart des élèves. » Il grimaça. « Il serait très difficile de réduire le cursus de potions, mais s'il est prouvé qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, alors il pourrait y avoir quelques diminutions. »

Minerva griffonna quelques mots supplémentaires. « Pourquoi en faites-vous autant, Severus ? » s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils. « Vous n'aviez pas pris l'Etude des Moldus vous-même, je m'en rappelle. Je ne pensais pas que la matière vous intéressait le moins du monde.

-Je ne l'ai pas pris car je n'ai pas pensé en avoir besoin. Mon père était Moldu et j'en savais plus sur le Monde Moldu que la plupart des élèves de mon année » répliqua-t-il, dédaigneux. « Et ce n'était pas bien enseigné alors, de toute façon –de plus, en tant que Serpentard à cette époque, si j'avais choisi l'Etude des Moldus, mes camarades de chambrée auraient rendu ma vie encore plus infernale. J'ai parlé avec Hermione de ce qu'elle espère accomplir avec cela, et pourquoi, et je suis d'accord avec elle. » Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre plus bas « J'ai vu en direct ce à quoi l'ignorance et les préjugés peuvent mener. Je ne souhaite pas le revoir.

-Est-ce ce pourquoi vous vous êtes tant reposé sur votre Maison ? » demanda la Directrice avec un sourcillement.

Severus prit une expression vide. « Excusez-moi ?

-Début mai, les deuxième année doivent choisir deux options pour l'année suivante –trois dans certains cas, mais pas plus, plus après l'exemple d'Hermione… » Celle-ci afficha un sourire en coin, se rappelant le stress de cette année-là, et Minerva continua « mais juste après Noël ils choisissent une courte liste de trois ou quatre possibilités auxquelles ils pensent. Chaque Serpentard de seconde année a choisi l'Etude des Moldus comme option possible.

-Ah, vraiment ? » murmura Severus. « Je n'en avais pas idée.

-Oh, _vraiment_ ? » demanda sarcastiquement Minerva.

Le Directeur de Serpentard haussa les épaules. « La plupart d'entre eux choisissent sans aucune influence de ma part, je vous l'assure. J'ai recommandé de penser à l'Etude des Moldus à ceux qui sont venus me demander conseil _si_ je pensais qu'ils pouvaient en apprendre quelque chose, mais rien de plus. »

_Tu es un sale menteur_, pensa silencieusement Hermione, le fixant. Elle n'avait pas su qu'il avait fait ça –bien qu'en y repensant, peut-être aurait-elle dû le deviner. Aucun Serpentard n'aurait pensé une seconde à sa matière à moins que quelqu'un qu'ils respectaient ne leur suggère d'y penser. _Oh, on va vraiment devoir en parler plus tard_.

Minerva ne sembla pas plus convaincue, mais après avoir tenté de le vaincre du regard –une perte de temps il aurait certainement pu vaincre un chat en ce domaine, et en fait il aurait probablement pu sortir gagnant d'un concours de regard fixe avec un Basilic- elle laissa le sujet et revint à ses notes. « Avec quelques modifications, cela pourrait peut-être fonctionner. A nouveau, il faudra beaucoup y penser et en discuter, mais l'idée mérite considération. »

C'était clairement une conclusion, mais Severus ne bougea pas. « Il y a une autre suggestion moins dramatique que je souhaiterais faire. »

La Directrice soupira. « Oui ?

-Un cours de Soin comme option pour les élèves les plus âgés. Ou peut-être plutôt un cours du soir pour toutes les personnes intéressées. Trop d'élèves se blessent chaque jour sans aller à l'infirmerie pour être soignés –je l'avais rarement fait. S'ils tentent de se guérir eux-mêmes, autant essayer de leur apprendre à le faire correctement. »

Tapotant des doigts sur le bureau, Minerva lui jeta un regard noir. « Allez-vous en, Snape. »

Un petit sourire étira les coins de sa bouche avant qu'il ne penche la tête. « Oui, Directrice. »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten: La prochaine fois, Hermione apprend les limites de Severus, et nous parlons un peu plus de politique.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Encore une fois, j'ai adoré ce chapitre de PTL ! De toute façon, c'est pas compliqué, j'adore TOUS les chapitres de PTL !

Severus est parfois insupportable, mais la plupart du temps, il est vraiment génial !

J'ai beaucoup apprécié la discussion Hermione-Neville et sa conclusion.

J'ai presque hâte de voir comment les autres cornichons vont réagir ^^

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Note de Cricri : cela devient de plus en plus intéressant et passionnant … comment va réagir notre Mione, j'espère qu'elle n'en voudra pas trop à Sevy… et vivement qu'elle annonce son couple aux autres…. Pour voir les réactions forcément dramatiques.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Une fois dans ta vie, accepteras-tu un compliment honnête ?

-De la part d'un Serpentard ? » rétorqua-t-elle innocemment. « Tu as été trop bon professeur. »_ (J'allais le dire :p)_

.

Pattenrond cligna des yeux, l'air attendu, pour sa maîtresse, et commença à ronronner._ (Ce chat est décidément très intelligent ^^)_

.

Toute la Maison Serpentard était très silencieuse, et très en colère, Gryffondor était tout aussi silencieuse, et honteuse,_ (Pour une fois, ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal)_

.

il passa la majorité de la soirée dans la Tour Serpentard avec sa Maison Hermione alla parler en parallèle à Neville._ (Bonne initiative !)_

.

Neville lui jeta un regard suppliant avant de déglutir avec difficulté et de carrer des épaules. _(Ah ah, Neville tout craché ^^)_

.

il adoucit juste un peu son expression et répondit d'un ton presque civil. « Oui ?_ (« presque » civil, c'est déjà mieux que rien ^^)_

.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait déjà appelé 'Professeur' auparavant » répondit Neville, semblant un peu remué.

« Tu n'as jamais agi en tant que tel auparavant, Neville » dit-elle aussi gentiment que possible. « Pas avec lui. Quand il est dans la pièce tu redeviens un élève bafouillant._ (On peut le comprendre, le pauvre ^^)_

.

Il me fait me sentir bizarre. Maladroit. Ce serait plus facile s'il était vraiment méchant » ajouta-t-il, plaintif._ (Ah ah, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça ^^)_

.

-Il ne veut pas me parler. »

Tentant sans succès de ne pas sourire, Hermione répliqua « Non, mais je pense qu'il aimerait assez se disputer avec toi. _(Bah oui, les éternels combat Gryffy-Serpy pour les coupes. Un classique à Poudlard ^^)_

.

-Même toi tu n'es pas si persuasive, Mione » lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin. _(Neville, elle a d'autres arguments, crois-moi)_ « C'est toujours bizarre, toi et lui étant amis. _(Si tu savais le reste, tu ferais une syncope mon chou) _Aë : Attends, tu vas voir ^^

.

Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur sérieuse environ une seconde avant que son regard ne s'écarquille au point que ses yeux semblent risquer de tomber de son crâne. _Oh, merde.__ (Je dirai même plus : oh merde !)_

« Par la barbe tordue et mêlée de Merlin » souffla-t-il, pâlissant. « C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? »_ (C'est pas gagné.)_

Elle fit de son mieux pour sembler confuse, tentant de ne pas paniquer. « Quoi ?

-Ton… Oh, _Merlin_. _(Oui, on peut le qualifier de « oh Merlin » la plupart du temps… Surtout au lit.) _Aë : Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu écris ? XD

.

_Il était temps que quelqu'un réalise. J'aime mes amis, mais ils sont franchement stupides.__ (Je n'osais pas te le dire, mais effectivement, ils ne brillent pas par leur intelligence tous ceux-là. A part Luna bien sûr)_

_._

Il la suivit lentement dans son salon, semblant assez sonné, et il s'écroula dans une chaise. « Je n'en reviens pas. »_ (Remets-toi voyons, c'est pas si inimaginable quand on y pense deux secondes)_

.

J'ai pratiquement écrit son nom dans le ciel en lettres enflammées de trois mètres de haut, Neville. »_ (Dis comme ça, en effet… Sont lents ces Gryffondor)_

.

Eh bien, c'est Snape » conclut-il lamentablement, et elle lutta pour ne pas rire._ (Ah bravo, ça c'est de l'argument dis donc !)_

« Vraiment ? » le taquina-t-elle. « Je n'avais pas remarqué. Bon sang, quel choc._ (Et en plus quand elle dit des trucs pareils, elle lui ressemble encore plus ! ^^)_

.

« J'ai mal au crâne._ (Quel humour :p) _Aë : il ne plaisante pas ^^

.

Comment… Je veux dire… Eh bien… Comment est-ce arrivé ? »_ (Tu ne VEUX PAS savoir ! ^^)_

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, luttant pour ne pas rire. « Veux-tu vraiment des détails ?

-Non ! » glapit-il, et elle gloussa sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._ (Je savais que tu ne voulais pas savoir…)_

.

« Combien d'indices vous faut-il, franchement ? »_ (Un panneau en lettres lumineuses avec écrit « J'aime Severus Snape » ne suffirait même pas avec eux…) _Aë : Qui te parle d'amour ? hihi

.

« Tous les autres vont avoir du mal, Mione._ (Ca c'est l'euphémisme de l'année dis donc !)_

.

si on en vient à devoir choisir entre eux et Severus, je le choisis, lui. »_ (Oh, c'est beau ! *moment émotion*)_

.

« Minerva va être furieuse, tu sais._ (On s'en balance de la vieille (oui, dans cette fic Minerva m'énerve, voilà))_

-Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Je ne prévois pas de le dire maintenant aux professeurs, voire jamais._ (Jamais semble un bon timing)_

.

-Severus, je sais que tu écoutais. Une fois que tu as réalisé que j'avais poussé Neville à agir en homme, tu nous as suivis –par pure indiscrétion, il semblerait. »_ (Elle le connait trop bien ! ^^)_

.

Tu serais rentrée bien plus tôt si tu l'avais juste Oublietté.

-Je n'aurais pas fait ça! » protesta-t-elle._ (Tu y as pensé…) _Aë :Fais-tu tout ce dont tu as pensé ?

Il arqua l'autre sourcil. « Je t'ai vue vérifier ta baguette, même si lui ne l'a pas repéré. »_ (Ah ah ! Prise la main dans le sac ! Ou plutôt sur la baguette en l'occurrence)_

.

« Si tu veux bien m'accompagner au rendez-vous avec McGonagall dimanche, tu verras la phase un être enclenchée –en fait, tu devrais être là, car ça te concerne en partie._ (Oh ooooh que de suspense !)_

.

elle avait cessé de porter des sous-vêtements au lit des mois auparavant, puisqu'il n'y avait pas franchement d'intérêt à les avoir. _(C'est d'une logique implacable)_

.

« Même si peut-être une répétition générale pourrait être nécessaire un jour prochain, juste pour être sûrs que ce n'était pas un coup de chance… »_ (Ben tiens, elle perd pas le nord elle !)_

.

Toute rencontre privée entre Severus et Minerva avait tendance à être un peu tendue, ces jours-ci _(Ah bon ? On se demande pourquoi_

.

-Comme je l'ai dit jeudi soir… » commença-t-il.

« Vous avez dit beaucoup de choses, jeudi soir » observa-t-elle froidement.

Tendu, il pencha la tête. « Toutes mes excuses. C'était une journée difficile pour tous les concernés. »_ (Purée, il a à peine commencé qu'il se fait déjà attaquer… La conversation va être rude)_Aë : Surtout que de mon point de vue, il n'a même pas commencé XD

.

Pendant un moment, les lèvres de la Directrice se plissèrent, et elle sourit presque. « Ne pas avoir la permission ne vous a jamais arrêté auparavant. »_ (C'est pas faux)_

.

« Binns n'a plus de salaire; un nouveau professeur sera vivant et aura donc besoin d'un paiement » dit-elle lentement, pensant plus qu'émettant une objection sérieuse._ (Si y'a que ça…)_


	24. Chapter 24

Note de Loten : Drame, drame, drame.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Nombreux s'obstinent à poursuivre la voie qu'ils ont choisie, peu à poursuivre leur but."**  
– Friedrich Nietzsche.

.

oOo

.

Dans le couloir désert hors du bureau de la Directrice, Severus expira lourdement et roula des épaules comme pour les détendre. « Eh bien, cela s'est bien mieux passé que ce à quoi je m'attendais » nota-t-il.

« N'en sois pas si sûr » contra Hermione, sinistre, en lui jetant un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. »Il cligna des yeux et la regarda puis arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux me disputer pour ne pas t'en avoir parlé en avance.

-Entre autres choses, oui. » Plantant inconsciemment ses poings sur ses hanches, elle garda le regard levé sur lui. « Avais-tu prévu de me dire que tu forçais tes Serpentards à suivre mon cours ?

-Je ne les forçais pas…

-Ne me mens pas » siffla-t-elle. « Nous savons tous deux qu'aucun Serpentard ne toucherait à l'Etude des Moldus, même avec un bâton de trois mètres de long, à moins d'y être poussés.

-Si je les y forçais » dit-il, patient, « Pourquoi seuls deux d'entre eux l'ont pris l'an dernier ?

-Si tu ne les y _forçais_ pas » contra-t-elle, « pourquoi l'ont-ils tous choisi cette année ?

-Ils ne choisiront pas officiellement avant l'été, et je…

-_Bordel_, Severus ! » lui cria-t-elle à moitié. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! J'étais heureuse que deux Serpentards rejoignent la classe –parce que je pensais qu'ils l'avaient volontairement choisie, qu'ils voulaient apprendre ! Je ne veux _pas_ ni n'ai besoin que tu interfères, et je ne veux pas que tu pousses tes élèves à choisir une chose en laquelle ils ne sont pas intéressés ! »

Après avoir tenté et échoué à l'interrompre, Severus soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse, fixant patiemment le mur au-dessus de la tête d'Hermione et attendant qu'elle s'interrompe pour respirer. « Tu as fini ? » demanda-t-il froidement, des étincelles de colère brillant dans ses yeux noirs.

Le fixant sans un mot, elle secoua la tête et se détourna, et il saisit son bras dans sa prise d'acier, ses doigts s'enfonçant avec une rudesse surprenante.

« Oh, non, mon petit chat sauvage, je ne te laisserais pas filer sans pouvoir répondre » gronda-t-il. « Tu fais une injustice à la fois à moi et à mes Serpentards, et tu _vas_ me donner la chance de répondre à ton accusation. Je n'ai _pas_ menti. Je n'ai pas ordonné à mes élèves de choisir une matière en particulier, et la grande majorité choisit ses options sans aucune intervention de ma part. Mr Alton et Mr Erlmein ont choisi l'Etude des Moldus de leur propre volonté. Sais-tu pourquoi ils pensent tous à prendre l'Etude des Moldus, cette année ? » siffla-t-il. « Parce qu'avant Noël, je les ai laissés à tes soins, et que je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir confiance en toi comme en moi. La confiance n'est pas un concept que les Serpentards voient avec légèreté. Ils pensent à l'Etude des Moldus parce qu'ils savent que le professeur les traitera avec équité –comme des êtres humains plutôt qu'une dangereuse vermine. Pour mes élèves, c'est largement plus important que la matière elle-même. Ils ne sont ni mes marionnettes ni mes esclaves; ils ont leur propre esprit. Crois-moi, si j'avais le pouvoir d'influencer leurs décisions, je n'en aurai pas tant perdu au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

-Comme si un Serpentard autre que toi pouvait faire confiance à une Sang-de-Bourbe » lâcha-t-elle amèrement, et ne réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit que lorsqu'il prit un teint cadavérique. Ses mains s'étaient serrées en poings et pendant un instant elle crut à moitié qu'il allait la frapper.

« Si tu dis encore _une fois_ ce mot en ma présence, tu le regretteras amèrement » dit-il finalement d'une voix très dangereuse qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais entendue. Il tourna abruptement des talons et envoya son poing gauche dans le solide mur de pierre derrière lui elle entendit clairement le bris des os et grimaça, incapable de retenir un petit cri. Il resta un moment immobile avant d'expirer lentement et de lever la main, étudiant ses phalanges abîmées et sanguinolentes avec une expression détachée.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante la soudaine violence l'avait effrayée. Ce qui aggravait la chose de bien des manières était que Severus n'avait plus l'air particulièrement en colère ou agacé il n'y avait aucune réelle émotion sur son visage tandis qu'il regardait sa main brisée. A dire vrai –_Oh, Merlin quelle atroce tournure de phrase_\- elle l'avait vu enragé auparavant quand il perdait réellement contrôle, cela se voyait. S'il avait prévu de lui faire du mal, il aurait sorti sa baguette, lui aurait jeté un maléfice et serait reparti avant qu'elle ne puisse ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux : elle avait vu ses réflexes de combattant auparavant. C'était autre chose, et elle était soulagée de voir qu'après le choc initial elle n'était pas vraiment effrayée par lui –eh bien, au moins pas vraiment, s'admit-elle honnêtement.

« Je pense que je suis déjà en train de le regretter, en fait » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Toujours bizarrement calme, il répondit platement « C'était ma faute, pas la tienne. » Assez délibérément, il plia ses doigts brisés, et grimaça légèrement.

« S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça » parvint-elle à dire aussi calmement qu'elle le put dans ces circonstances. « Tu vas me rendre malade.

-Ne regarde pas, alors » répondit-il, l'air absent.

« Ne sois pas stupide. Tu peux te soigner seul, ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » Se concentrer aidait, décida-t-elle. Si elle se concentrait sur le fait que Severus était blessé sans se laisser penser à la manière dont il avait été blessé dans un premier lieu, c'était plus facile à gérer.

« Pas ici » lâcha-t-il rapidement. Se détournant, il fila à grands pas dans le couloir le fixant un moment, elle secoua la tête et le suivit vers les cachots.

.

oOo

.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle pensait plus clairement, et savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser se planquer dans un coin pour se lécher les plaies tout seul. Ignorant calmement sa tentative de la fuir, elle le poussa dans un fauteuil et saisit son poignet pour examiner sa main, qui commençait maintenant à gonfler méchamment s'il avait vraiment voulu l'arrêter, il aurait pu le faire très aisément, sans même vraiment essayer, elle était donc raisonnablement certaine qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère contre elle qu'il en avait l'air. « C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette sur le dos de sa main, comptant le nombre de fractures.

« Oui » répondit-il, tendu, évitant son regard en étudiant la fine ligne de sang s'échappant d'une articulation démolie. « J'ai un certain historique en matière de réaction excessive à ce mot en particulier. Ma réaction d'aujourd'hui a été incroyablement retenue. J'ai tué des hommes pour avoir dit ça » ajouta-t-il plus bas. « Oh, ils avaient fait d'autres choses, bien sûr » dit-il en réponse à son regard interrogateur, « mais c'était la principale raison de mon acte. » Il expira. « Tu connais plusieurs de mes déclencheurs. C'est un des pires, surtout venant de ta part.

-Je m'en rappellerai à l'avenir » commenta-t-elle timidement. « Garde ta main immobile, ça va faire mal.

-Tu crois ? »

Le sarcasme était rassurant, il signifiait que le vrai Severus était toujours là. Le calme étrange et mortel qu'il montrait jusque là était flippant. Retenant un sourire presque soulagé, elle tapota le dos de sa main de sa baguette. « Episkey. » Une série de faibles pops s'échappa de sa main, et il grimaça, repliant ses doigts tandis que ses os se réalignaient.

« Ow » dit-il solennellement.

« Ne joue pas les chochottes. Tu m'as dit que tu endurais le Doloris sans crier, mais une main cassée te fait chougner ?

-Les petites douleurs font souvent plus mal que les grosses blessures.Les jeunes enfants peuvent se casser un bras et à peine renifler, mais s'ils s'éraflent la peau des genoux, ils hurlent. Et les coupures de papier peuvent être remarquablement douloureuses considérant à quel point elles sont petites et bénignes.

-Tu marques un point » répondit-elle pensivement alors qu'elle jetait un Accio sur un désinfectant pour nettoyer ses articulations raclées et sanguinolentes. « Je me demande pourquoi.

-Je pense que c'est une part de la réponse défensive du corps aux blessures sérieuses –les émanations s'échappant des terminaisons nerveuses de la blessure sont temporairement bloquées jusqu'à ce que ce que l'on soit dans un lieu sûr où l'on a le luxe de ressentir la douleur, raison pour laquelle de nombreuses blessures ne font pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'on les remarque réellement. De plus petites blessures ne menacent pas la vie, et ne sont donc peut-être pas bloquées de la même manière… »

Il se tut, observant ses mains masser gentiment sa main abîmée, pressant avec attention sur les os délicats pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient tous correctement alignés et frottant les entailles sur ses phalanges tandis qu'elle murmurait le sort de soin. Prise dans ce qu'elle faisait, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais payé réelle attention à une main humaine auparavant; sa pure complexité était fascinante et étrangement belle.

Et Severus avait de belles mains, tout bien considéré, réfléchit-elle. Il avait de longs doigts, ce qu'on appelait habituellement 'mains de pianiste', vus comme représentation d'une nature artistique, et il gardait ses ongles courts et bien nets. Sa main était couverte de douzaines de minuscules cicatrices, marques et callosités venant d'années de pratiques de potions et autres travaux tendant la main sans y penser, elle trouva l'autre et compara les deux en silence, totalement absorbée par sa fascination. Il était presque ambidextre, de façon étrange, car il semblait diviser les tâches usuelles entre ses deux mains il écrivait de la droite mais utilisait principalement sa baguette de la gauche, et quand il concoctait, les deux mains étaient utilisées également. Hors du laboratoire, il utilisait principalement sa main droite, mais pas exclusivement. Elle savait également que ses deux mains étaient toutes deux douées pour lui donner du plaisir, et qu'il préférait sa main gauche pour se caresser lui-même –ou en tout cas que ça avait été le cas, ce n'était pas vraiment applicable à présent.

Elle bougea chacun de ses doigts à son tour, lentement, sentant le jeu des muscles et observant la peau se tirer tout contre les articulations, la peau nouvellement soignée était douce et semblait presque fragile, et ses doigts étaient inhabituellement flexibles –elle pensa qu'ils étaient peut-être désarticulés. Ensuite, elle étudia les délicates veines bleues sous la peau pâle, avant de retourner sa main pour examiner sa paume. Elle avait abandonné la Divination avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la lecture des lignes de la main, et pensait de toute façon que c'était un tas d'âneries, mais elle connaissait au moins le nom des points principaux, comme la ligne de vie et la ligne d'amour. Pétrissant gentiment le gros muscle à la base de son pouce, elle retraça sa paume, traçant de lents cercles avant de transférer son attention sur l'autre main pour y répéter ses actions. Finalement, elle cessa son exploration, et caressa doucement les lettres gravées sur sa bague l'argent était chaud grâce à sa peau et semblait presque être une partie de lui.

L'étudiant de plus près, elle se dit que ces mains avaient tué, pas juste une fois mais de nombreuses, et avaient répandu plus de sang et causé plus de douleur qu'elle pouvait l'imaginer, mais elles étaient aussi les mains qui la touchaient si gentiment, avec tant de tendresse lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, et qui pouvaient créer avec grand talent des travaux de maître. C'était une autre des complexes contradictions qui faisaient sa nature, et c'était absolument fascinant.

Brutalement, elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait, et leva les yeux pour trouver Severus l'observant en silence, le regard sérieux et attentif. Rougissante, elle relâcha ses mains. « Désolée.

-Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il tout bas.

« Eh bien… Non…

-Alors ne le dis pas. » Il transféra son regard de son visage à ses mains, et après un moment il le releva à nouveau. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il demandait silencieusement, et elle ne put s'arrêter de sourire lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la sienne, entremêlant doucement leurs doigts.

A cet instant, elle se rappela une de ses premières conversations avec Luna à son sujet, quand elles avaient parlé de l'importance du contact ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se demandait depuis combien de temps quelqu'un en dehors d'elle avait réellement touché Severus. Pas les contacts communs, comme un effleurement accidentel dans un bus, mais les contacts normaux et amicaux de tous les jours –elle n'était pas particulièrement tactile, mais elle serrait ses amis dans ses bras quand elle les voyait, et souvent s'asseyait assez près pour qu'ils se touchent, ou s'effleurent la main ou l'épaule en passant, sans vraiment y penser. Ce type de contacts était normal, mais pour Severus, elle ne pensait pas que cela ait vraiment fait partie de sa vie. Certainement, dans les premiers jours de leur amitié, il aurait été incroyablement mal à l'aise avec ne serait-ce qu'un contact physique mineur, et même maintenant, parfois, cela le tendait il était généralement une personne isolée, physiquement et émotionnellement.

En même temps, il pouvait occasionnellement être presque dans le manque, et parfois carrément collant, surtout après le sexe. Elle suspectait que c'était principalement parce que le sexe lui donnait une excuse plausible pour chercher la proximité, l'affection et le contact qu'il voulait. Depuis cette conversation avec Luna, elle avait lu sur la psychologie du contact, quand elle pouvait, et se rappelait des descriptions de la faim de la peau –la solitude désespérée connue pour pousser les gens à une recherche sans fin d'un contact humain gentil.

A présent qu'elle examinait à nouveau délicatement ses mains, elle se rappela de la veille de Noël à Cambridge, quand le seul moment où il avait relâché sa main avait été pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules elle se rappelait la façon presque possessive dont il la tenait après le sexe, et le fait qu'ils faisaient généralement l'amour dans des positions qui assuraient le maximum de contact peau contre peau et elle se rappelait d'innombrables soirées où ils étaient allongés ensemble à lire ou à travailler près du feu, réalisant qu'il la touchait presque toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre –que ce soit sa main sur sa jambe, ou simplement assis suffisamment proches pour que leurs jambes ou leurs épaules se touchent, ou son habitude plus récente de jouer avec ses cheveux. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en était même rendu compte. Et si elle se réveillait dans la nuit, elle le retrouvait presque toujours en cuillère contre elle, lové aussi près qu'il était physiquement possible.

Cela confirmait simplement ce qu'elle suspectait depuis longtemps qu'il avait été physiquement maltraité enfant. Harry avait été honteusement négligé, mais les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais réellement battu, et lui avaient donné une nourriture adéquate (bien qu'insuffisante), ainsi qu'un abri, bien qu'à contrecœur sa maltraitance avait largement été émotionnelle. Cela l'avait laissé avec ses propres problèmes, mais la situation n'était pas la même. Et pour Severus, le problème était démultiplié parce que ces violences physiques n'avaient jamais vraiment cessé il avait été brutalisé à l'école, et pas uniquement par les Maraudeurs, et cela avait été suivi par des années de tortures souvent directes subies sous Voldemort. Et presque tout avait été enduré seul. Il était très possible –peut-être même probable- qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact humain basique et affectueux depuis des dizaines d'années.

Vraiment, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il soit collant et ait parfois besoin d'être rassuré, ni qu'occasionnellement il ait des crises étranges où il faisait quelque chose de violent comme éclater son poing dans un mur de pierre la vraie surprise était qu'il soit en grande partie relativement normal et fonctionnel, surtout puisqu'il avait affronté, en plus, plus que sa part de violences émotionnelles et psychologiques. Elle pourrait probablement le démolir complètement avec une simple claque au visage et la bonne insulte il était un peu effrayant de réaliser tout le pouvoir qu'elle avait réellement sur lui.

Lentement, Hermione défit les manchettes de ses robes d'enseignant et des veste et chemise en dessous, repoussant ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes pour qu'elle puisse étendre son exploration sur ses avant-bras ses doigts passèrent sur les os et veines délicats de son poignet, sur les fins poils noirs de son bras, sentant les muscles élancés qui couraient le long des os. Elle connaissait son corps aussi bien que le sien, après si longtemps, mais elle le touchait maintenant comme si c'était la première fois, réapprenant gentiment sa peau, ses cicatrices et le reste. Si ses yeux avaient été fermés, elle n'aurait pas su lorsque ses doigts touchaient la Marque des Ténèbres il avait raison, dans la caravane, si longtemps auparavant, ça semblait n'être que de la peau. Les cicatrices, derrière, étaient assez vieilles pour s'être aplanies, lignes blanches et passées qu'elle ne pouvait plus sentir. Etonnamment, elles semblaient être les seules cicatrices auto-infligées qu'il possédait, pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger.

A ce moment, il s'était laissé aller en arrière dans son fauteuil, totalement passif, les yeux clos il bougea à peine lorsqu'elle retira ses mains de son bras pour toucher son visage. Ici, au moins, ses cicatrices étaient minimales il y en avait une petite au travers de son sourcil gauche, deux lignes parallèles et très fines sur sa pommette qui n'étaient plus qu'à peine visibles, et celle sur son front qui filait dans ses cheveux, créant la traînée blanche. Son visage n'était pas aussi émacié qu'il l'avait été, ses joues étaient moins creuses et ses yeux moins marqués. Ses lèvres étaient plus pleines qu'elles ne le semblaient tandis qu'elle caressait doucement le contour de sa bouche.

Elle passa sur l'arrête de son nez belliciste sentant les volumes inégaux du cartilage sous ses doigts, où il avait été cassé à répétition, sans se remettre tout à fait droit, et toucha la peau légèrement plus sombre sous ses yeux, qui ne perdait jamais totalement leur côté 'cocard', à cause de son insomnie récurrente. La peau de ses tempes était douce, et ses doigts les suivirent pour s'enfoncer doucement dans ses cheveux –toujours un peu huileux aux racines, malgré tous les efforts de Severus, mais pas assez pour être vraiment déplaisants. Elle pouvait sentir la forme de son crâne et la chaleur de son cuir chevelu tandis que les sombres mèches de cheveux glissaient entre ses doigts, à peine marquées de quelques traces de gris un demi-siècle, c'était toujours jeune pour un sorcier, ces quelques cheveux blancs qu'il avait ne venaient probablement que du stress et des cicatrices plutôt que de son âge avançant.

Caressant ses cheveux d'une main, Hermione ramena l'autre au bas de son visage, suivant la solide ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à sa gorge, défaisant son col montant pour ouvrir le haut de ses robes. Elle trouva le point un peu râpeux de sa gorge, où l'extrémité haute de ses cicatrices de morsure de serpent rendait le rasage difficile, et retraça les cicatrices elles-mêmes, deux petites larmes déchiquetées ses doigts tremblèrent alors, pendant qu'elle se rappelait combien de sang il avait perdu de cette paire d'assez petites et apparemment innocentes blessures. Il avait des cicatrices bien plus terribles, mais ces deux-là l'avaient tué –bien que seulement temporairement. Mais maintenant, son rythme cardiaque battait, stable et puissant sous ses doigts, et cela rendait plus facile d'oublier la sensation de cette peau, dix ans plus tôt, refroidissant, et le sang commençant à sécher repoussant le souvenir, elle laissa les cicatrices et effleura sa pomme d'Adam, sentant à nouveau les anneaux délicats de sa trachée avant de descendre pour tracer les contours de l'ombre à la base de sa gorge.

Severus était totalement détendu lorsqu'elle écarta sa main pour aller déposer sa paume contre sa joue il vint contre elle, inconsciemment, ayant l'air à demi endormi. Se tournant légèrement, Hermione réalisa que Pattenrond avait, de toute évidence, décidé de les rejoindre à un moment ou un autre, le chat s'était glissé sur les genoux du sorcier pour s'installer sous une de ses mains, où il ronronnait à présent comme un moteur de hors-bord. Souriant timidement à cette vue, elle bougea pour s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil, et Severus se déplaça automatiquement de côté pour se caler contre elle, yeux toujours clos.

« Comment se porte ta main ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, et elle vit ses doigts frémir contre la fourrure de Pattenrond.

« Un peu figée, mais ça ira. Merci.

-Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas fait ça, dans un premier lieu » le rabroua-t-elle gentiment, lui souriant. Plus sérieusement, elle ajouta « je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça.

-Tu devrais l'être » répliqua-t-il tranquillement. « C'est une folie à dire à qui que ce soit. Et entièrement imméritée. Je sais que tu te vois mieux que cela.

-Oui. Ce n'était pas non plus juste pour Serpentard. »

Cela lui fit gagner un vrai sourire, et ses yeux furent curieusement doux lorsqu'il les ouvrit pour la regarder. « Et cela, Professeur, est la raison précise pour laquelle je suspecte que mes élèves se battront becs et ongles pour prendre l'Etude des Moldus l'an prochain.

-Est-ce vraiment si difficile pour tes élèves dans la plupart des cours?

-Oui » répondit-il simplement. « Ce n'est rien de flagrant rien sur quoi je pourrais reprendre un autre professeur. Mais un travail parfait n'est jamais récompensé et rarement reconnu, et les transgressions sont punies impitoyablement. Les Serpentards sont exceptionnellement autorisés à répondre aux questions en classe… » Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire timidement. « Je réalise maintenant qu'ironiquement, ils sont généralement traités comme je te traitais.

-Aïe » le taquina-t-elle gentiment, en secouant la tête. « Ca s'est amélioré un peu depuis l'an dernier ? »

Severus pencha la tête, semblant pensif. « Pas précisément » dit-il finalement, « mais cela ne les énerve plus aussi évidemment qu'avant. Avoir un Directeur de Maison qui soit préparé à activement les défendre et les écouter fait une différence remarquable à leur estime de soi. »

Assez délibérément, elle tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, retenant un rire lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'être aussi attentif, ou je vais finir par oublier que tu es un bâtard.

-Oh, la ferme » grommela-t-il, fermant à nouveau les yeux pour se réinstaller contre elle.

« Severus ?

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé ce matin ?

-Hmm ?

-Je ne suis pas la personne la plus au courant politiquement parlant, mais je suis certaine qu'il s'est beaucoup plus passé dans ce bureau que ce que la surface laissait paraître. Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

Il sourit et changea de position comprenant l'invitation, elle se leva, et ils rejoignirent le canapé, où ils purent s'installer côte à côte avec un Pattenrond ronronnant étiré au travers de leurs genoux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent bien callés qu'il répondit. « Tu crois que je prévois quoi ?

-Je pense que tu essaies de pousser des réformes très importantes pour toi. Mais je ne suis pas sûre du pourquoi. »

Son expression devint pensive. « Ce sont principalement des changements que j'aurais aimé implanter si j'en avais eu le pouvoir lorsque j'étais Directeur, si je n'avais pas surtout été un prête-nom pour un monstre psychotique à demi humain. Cela a aussi beaucoup à voir avec la hiérarchie entre les professeurs -je ne sais pas à quel point tu es consciente de l'ordre d'importance ?

-Umm. Ce n'est pas une hiérarchie officielle, mais je sais de quoi tu parles –c'est un peu comme les interactions de domination dans une meute de loups, parfois, non ?

-Il y a de plus mauvaises comparaisons » acquiesça-t-il à demi. « Dans tous les cas, j'étais… En troisième position, si tu veux. Si la guerre n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air, Dumbledore serait parti à la retraite ou serait mort de causes naturelles, McGonagall serait devenue Directrice et j'aurai été Directeur Adjoint. J'ai passé des années à croire qu'un jour je serais Directeur, j'ai donc souvent pensé à ce que j'aimerais faire dans ce cas. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment suivi cette voie » ajouta-t-il avec un sous-entendu ironique, et je suis maintenant sans doute possible le… Le loup oméga. Ce matin, j'ai décidé de rentrer à nouveau dans le rang et de secouer le tout pour que la hiérarchie se replace comme elle le devrait. »

Il commença à passer ses doigts dans la longue fourrure du ventre de Pattenrond, sans y penser, souriant légèrement lorsque ses ronronnements doublèrent de volume. « Le problème est que la hiérarchie est mauvaise. » Levant sa baguette, il commença à tracer une sorte d'organigramme en lignes brillantes dans les airs. « Le Directeur ou la Directrice est en haut. Son adjoint en dessous. Puis viennent les Directeurs de Maison, et enfin les autres professeurs. Vois-tu où le bât blesse ? »

Hermione étudia le diagramme, notant que seuls trois Directeurs de Maison étaient représentés. « L'adjoint ? » hasarda-t-elle.

« Oui. Filius est un homme bien et un bon professeur, mais… » Il tapota le petit carré représentant le professeur de Sortilèges. « Il est âgé. Je ne sais pas vraiment son âge exact, mais il ne peut pas être beaucoup plus jeune que l'était Dumbledore. Il a certainement des dizaines d'années de plus que McGonagall, en étant réaliste, il ne peut pas lui succéder. Il sera probablement obligé de partir à la retraite dans les quelques prochaines années. Ce qui nous laisse avec un problème. » Il tapota à nouveau le carré, et il s'agita jusqu'à presque s'échapper.

« Alors tu essaies de te mettre en place pour pouvoir devenir l'adjoint ? » demanda-t-elle, particulièrement sceptique.

Son ton lui gagna un regard approbateur avant qu'il ne sourie. « McGonagall le pense certainement, après aujourd'hui, ce qui était un des buts que j'espérais atteindre. Je veux qu'elle soit paranoïaque, et je veux qu'elle pense à des moyens de bloquer ma supposée tentative de coup d'état.

-Pour pouvoir la manœuvrer vers ton vrai candidat » supposa-t-elle, s'émerveillant non pas pour la première fois du talent inné des Serpentards pour le complot. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était pour toi, pas après tout ce qui est arrivé avant.

-Non, même si ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas du poste. Les Serpentards ont plus besoin de moi que tout le reste de Poudlard. Ce qui nous amène assez précisément au second souci de la hiérarchie… » Il poussa à nouveau le diagramme brillant, et les boîtes changèrent de couleur. « C'était la situation lorsque tu étais à l'école –et quand j'y étais, maintenant. » Les boîtes se déplacèrent une rouge menait à une autre rouge sous elle, et ensuite à trois en dessous –bleue, verte et jaune. Les restantes, au niveau inférieur, restèrent blanches. « C'est la situation actuelle » continua-t-il, et la seconde boîte passa de rouge à bleue, et la bleue, au troisième niveau, devint rouge.

Severus étudia l'organigramme de ses yeux à demi-clos. « C'est ce que ça devrait être » dit-il doucement, et il agita sa baguette. La boîte du haut et celle du dessous devinrent blanches, une quatrième boîte rejoignit les trois juste en dessous, affichant maintenant une rouge, une bleue, une verte et une jaune. L'étage inférieur resta blanc. « Tu vois ?

-Oui » émit-elle lentement. « Tu veux un Directeur Adjoint qui ne soit pas en plus Directeur de Maison. » Y réfléchissant, elle acquiesça. « C'est logique.

-Plus que cela, c'est vital. L'adjoint est responsable à part égale de tous les élèves le Directeur de Maison doit se placer en faveur de ses propres élèves. Les deux rôles sont incompatibles. McGonagall prend toujours parti pour les Gryffondors –contre moi lors de ma scolarité, contre Draco et les autres pendant la tienne, contre les autres élèves des autres Maisons durant les années entre deux –peu importe qui était réellement à blâmer. Elle était Directrice de Maison avant d'être adjointe. Avec un ancien Gryffondor également Directeur, le mal était accentué. Je n'étais pas le seul Serpentard poussé vers les Ténèbres pour cette raison. Dumbledore n'a jamais été vraiment neutre il avait ses préférés, et ils avaient tendance à être le genre de garçons répartis à Gryffondor –le genre hardi et aventureux, pas particulièrement talentueux lorsqu'il s'agit de penser aux conséquences. » Il soupira. « J'ai l'air amer, je sais, mais je ne me réfère pas uniquement à ma propre situation.

-Je sais, Severus » dit-elle, rassurante. « Mais il n'y a sûrement aucun Directeur ou Directrice qui puisse être réellement neutre ? Il y a toujours une certaine tendance à favoriser sa propre ancienne Maison.

-Oui » admit-il, « mais il était un exemple extrême –comme l'est McGonagall elle a été Directrice de Gryffondor si longtemps qu'elle ne peut pas en perdre l'habitude. Sans doute en aurais-je fait de même si nous n'avions pas été en guerre lorsque j'étais Directeur » ajouta-t-il, honnête. « Si Londubat peut vraiment montrer un peu du courage de sa Maison et la défier sur ce point, et prendre lui-même le contrôle de Gryffondor, cela aidera. Quiconque succédera à Flitwick doit être neutre -Serdaigle ne se met habituellement pas dans des situations instables, mais là encore, il a été leur Directeur de Maison pendant des décennies, et il sera automatiquement de leur côté, peu importe combien il veut être juste.

-Alors, qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda-t-elle en étudiant à nouveau le diagramme. Il avait clairement longuement pensé à cela au cours des années, et il avait raison. Les seuls professeurs faisant du favoritisme devraient être les Directeurs de Maison; le Directeur Adjoint devrait être neutre. Cela semblait si évident, maintenant qu'il l'avait souligné. Il commença à rire silencieusement fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui ne réussit qu'à le faire rire plus fort.

« Tu ne vois vraiment personne que j'aimerais voir à ce poste ? » demanda-t-il, riant toujours.

« _Moi ?_ Severus, tu n'es pas sérieux !

-Et pourquoi pas, je te prie ? » reprit-il tranquillement. Son regard était résolu lorsqu'il la fixa. « Tu es intelligente et impartiale, avec un sens de la justice développé tu es compatissante et considérée sans être faible ou trop émotionnelle, et sans peur lorsqu'il s'agit de défendre ceux qui sont vulnérables tu gardes la tête froide en période de crise et tu en es plus que capable. » Il n'y avait plus trace de rire sur son visage, à présent. « Je suis extrêmement sérieux, Hermione. »

Ne trouvant pas ses mots, elle le fixa, luttant pour trouver une logique là-dedans._ Il est sincère_, réalisa-t-elle, prise d'un mélange d'émerveillement et d'incrédulité. Reprenant son souffle, elle détourna le regard et se concentra sur caresser Pattenrond en intégrant ses paroles.

Ce n'était pas nécessairement pour des raisons personnelles. Quoique Severus ressente pour elle, il ne se serait pas autorisé à ce que cela influence son jugement –Poudlard signifiait beaucoup pour lui, et il avait une définition entièrement séparée de ses priorités au sujet de son lieu de travail. Il n'essayait pas de lui obtenir une promotion parce qu'il souhaitait l'aider, il pensait sincèrement que c'était dans le meilleur intérêt de l'école. Il en tirerait bénéfice, avoir un supérieur qui traiterait ses Serpentards équitablement, et avec qui il s'entendait assez bien, mais ce n'était pas son but principal.

Elle se demanda brusquement depuis combien de temps exactement il pensait à cela elle était certaine qu'il avait lentement bâtit sa stratégie de campagne depuis des mois, si ce n'était depuis l'année précédente, remontant graduellement dans la hiérarchie jusqu'à être en position de voir l'image d'ensemble et d'attendre sa chance pour commencer à pousser. En fait, d'après ses paroles, il avait probablement commencé à penser à cela depuis des décennies, attendant juste le bon candidat potentiel pour se lancer, bien que sans doute, la version précédente de son plan avait été de choisir son propre adjoint et successeur quand l'heure viendrait.

Et de tous les choix possibles pouvant satisfaire ses critères, il sentait qu'elle était le meilleur choix pour prendre soin de l'école qu'il aimait. C'était le plus grand compliment qu'il lui ait jamais donné.

« Je… Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Doux Merlin.

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Tu pourrais dire 'Merci, Severus' » suggéra-t-il, moqueur.

« Merci d'être un tel bâtard condescendant, Severus.

-Je t'en prie. » Il sourit légèrement. « Ca ne peut pas être si surprenant ?

-Est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ de m'y être attendue ?

-Pour l'instant tu as un peu l'air de lutter pour ne pas m'attaquer » observa-t-il. « C'est loin d'être rare, bien sûr, mais tout de même j'ignore ce qui… Ah. » Il s'interrompit, son regard se plissant légèrement. « Tu trouves que je suis chauvin, que je présume que tu ne pourrais pas avoir cette hypothétique promotion par tes propres mérites, mais seulement par les manipulations complices d'un Serpentard. Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon intention. Tu es déjà une des candidates les plus probables, j'ai simplement peu foi en le jugement de Minerva McGonagall et son souhait de pécher par excès de prudence. Dans tous les cas, je ne suis pas arrogant au point de présumer automatiquement que je peux influencer les choses d'une manière ou d'une autre j'essaie juste de lancer les choses. »

Avant qu'il ne le dise, elle n'avait pas réalisé être en colère, mais il avait raison : elle avait été un peu offensée par son attitude. Comme toujours, il avait réussi à la défaire de sa colère sans réellement s'excuser, ce qui était l'une de ses habitudes les plus agaçantes. Se ravisant, elle saisit sa main et entremêla ses doigts aux siens. « Pourquoi cette soudaine urgence à mener des révolutions et des réformes sociales ?

-Ce n'est pas soudain » répliqua-t-il tranquillement. « J'ai échoué envers Poudlard, grandement, et de bien des manières. Je voudrais aider à l'améliorer, si je le peux. Même si on ne se souviendra toujours de moi que comme le Mangemort qui a tué Dumbledore, je voudrais laisser _quelque chose_ de bien derrière moi, que ce me soit attribué ou pas.

-Oh, Severus. » Elle se pencha contre son épaule et serra doucement sa main. « Tu l'as fait. Sans toi, aucun de nous ne serait là à présent. C'est peut-être Harry qui a jeté le sort final, mais sans toi il ne serait jamais arrivé jusque là. » Levant sa main, elle embrassa légèrement ses articulations avant de la relâcher, et après un moment, il glissa sans un mot son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui. « Alors » remarqua-t-elle plus joyeusement, « tu vas réformer d'une seule main l'une des plus vieilles institutions sorcières et altérer à jamais le visage de l'éducation sorcière. Et quoi, ensuite ? »

Il gloussa doucement, déposant sa joue contre ses cheveux. « Oh, comme d'habitude –renverser le Ministère, vaincre le gouvernement, me déclarer Roi de la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière et fonder un empire. Nous, les Serpentards, avons une réputation d'ambition que j'ai à tenir, après tout.

-Ca semble sympa, mais pourrais-tu attendre jusqu'aux vacances d'été, tu crois? Je vais être un peu occupée durant les deux prochains mois.

-Qui a dit que tu allais être impliquée ? » demanda-t-il, dédaigneux. « Une fois que je serais roi, je pourrais avoir toutes les femmes que je veux. »

Hermione retint un rire. « Heureusement que tu ne veuilles que moi, alors, non ? » rétorqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et elle retint son souffle quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait dit. Sa seule réponse fut de rire tout bas, sans moquerie, son bras se resserrant autour de ses épaules, et elle se laissa lentement se détendre.

.

oOo

.

Les choses changeaient, nota-t-elle alors que janvier avançait. Severus n'était plus satisfait de rester dans un coin de la salle des professeurs pour observer à présent, il participait à chaque réunion, transformant fréquemment les soucis mineurs en conflits. Elle savait que c'était en partie à cause du plan de son esprit tordu était parvenu à concocter, mais quiconque observant son sourire alors qu'il observait les résultats aurait réalisé que c'était aussi parce qu'il trouvait cela amusant. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait toujours des éclats de Snape-le-professeur : il poussait ses collègues et les défiait, les faisant penser avant de parler.

C'était aussi fascinant d'observer le subtil jeu de pouvoir. La propre position d'Hermione dans la hiérarchie était assez solide la 'vieille garde', les professeurs comme Minerva et Filius Flitwick, étaient au-dessus d'elle simplement à cause de leur histoire –elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à les défier. En dehors de cela, elle était placée assez haut son statut d'héroïne de guerre lui garantissait le respect, et son intelligence et son absence de peur dans leurs défis l'assuraient que les autres étaient généralement heureux de se reposer sur elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant.

Severus, d'un autre côté, était comme il l'avait dit –réellement le loup oméga. Tout le monde le regardait de haut, ou plutôt ils _tentaient_ tous de le faire. Le problème était que Severus était bien plus intelligent que la plupart d'entre eux, et maintenant qu'il avait décidé d'entrer dans le jeu, il était impossible de le vaincre par la logique. Sa combinaison de logique aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir et de mépris glacial, tempéré de quelques insultes judicieuses, signifiait qu'il était invariablement le vainqueur de tout conflit, et il avait rapidement fait son chemin à coups de griffes devant elle, jusqu'à sa position actuelle, parmi les autres Directeurs de Maison.

Il n'avait pas de compétition sur ce plan : Neville était toujours un peu effrayé par lui, et avait tendance à virer un peu au vert dès que Severus et Hermione étaient dans la même pièce. Madame Bibine avait pris le rôle de Directrice de Poufsouffle quand Pomona Chourave était partie à la retraite, quelques années auparavant. C'était une sorcière étonnamment forte, mais loin de jouer dans la catégorie de Severus. Flitwick n'était pas assez impitoyable pour suivre des disputes, et ne semblait pas non plus avoir encore réalisé que son cadet le défiait. C'était vraiment comme une meute de loups.

Hermione avait beaucoup lu sur les loups durant sa troisième année, et le point important du loup oméga était qu'il était bien plus puissant que la plupart des gens ne le pensait. Tout le monde le croyait être le plus faible, celui que les autres mordaient et chassaient. Ce n'était pas tout l'oméga était habituellement le plus fort, et maintenait délibérément son statut inférieur. Si deux loups de haut rang luttaient, l'un ou les deux seraient blessés, et la meute perdrait un chasseur si une telle situation approchait, l'oméga se jetait au milieu, les distrayant, attirant leur agression et désenvenimant la situation. C'était une position très puissante, surtout si l'oméga avait une intelligence humaine et était doué en manipulation.

Elle avait aussi remarqué que Severus avait subtilement amélioré son statut à elle, simplement parce que quand elle parlait d'un sujet, il écoutait. Ils s'étaient lancés dans quelques débats mémorables dans la salle des professeurs, récemment –enfin, plus des disputes que des débats, techniquement. Il ne l'interrompait pas, et il ne l'insultait pas s'il n'était pas d'accord. Leurs débats pouvaient, et c'était souvent le cas, se dissoudre en matches de cris acérés, mais il en perdait aussi souvent qu'il en gagnait. C'était une stratégie subtile mais efficace il s'était déclaré être l'un des plus forts, et il la traitait en égale.

Ce qui était réellement fascinant était que personne ne le réalisait consciemment. Les humains n'opéraient plus de la même manière et ils avaient oublié comment lire de tels signaux, mais une partie de leur cerveau primitif s'en souvenait toujours les professeurs (et les élèves, quand elle commença à observer leurs interactions) répondaient au langage corporel et aux indices non-verbaux sans être conscients de le faire. Ce jeu de pouvoir leur échappait à tous, et complètement. Severus n'était capable de les manipuler que parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il le faisait ce n'était évident qu'une fois qu'on savait quoi chercher.

« As-tu déjà perdu une bataille ? » demanda-t-elle après une réunion, secouant la tête, à demi admirative, à demi incrédule.

« Rarement » répliqua-t-il sans vantardise. « Seulement quand j'ai fait une sérieuse erreur, ou quand j'étais largement en sous-nombre. » Il sourit légèrement. « Le meilleur combat est celui qui n'a pas à être mené la plupart des conflits s'arrêtent avant de commencer. C'est pourquoi c'est souvent celui qui frappe le premier qui perd. »

Les Serpentards.de tels signauxublié était que personne n'dait aussi souvent qu'récee, simplement parce que quand elle parlait d'oe

.

oOo

.

Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours, en revanche, comme le remarqua Hermione début février. La réunion d'enseignants avait atteint l'étape 'tout le reste' quand Minerva lâcha vivement, « Enfin, les tours de présence du week-end de la Saint-Valentin. Severus, je vous ai noté comme chaperon à Pré-Au-Lard. »

C'était la tâche que tous détestaient, et Hermione ne put le blâmer d'avoir l'air agacé. « Pourquoi ? » gronda-t-il.

La Directrice arqua un sourcil. « Parce que de nous tous, tu es celui qui as le moins de chance d'avoir des projets pendant le week-end » répliqua-t-elle assez méchamment.

Son regard se vida et sa mâchoire se serra, mais il ne répondit pas à l'insulte. « J'ai rendu clair lorsque je suis revenu à l'enseignement que j'étais exempté des présences à Pré-Au-Lard » reprit-il, tendu. C'était vrai, Hermione s'en rappelait il n'avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il avait insisté là-dessus. Elle avait présumé que c'était parce qu'il détestait ça, mais en le regardant à présent, il semblait qu'il y avait plus là-dessous.

« Peu importe, ton contrat exige que tu prennes les charges d'autres professeurs lorsque c'est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas ouvert à la discussion.

-Bien » lâcha-t-il avec un regard noir. « Au moins la vision du bâtiment dans ce rose écœurant me sera épargnée quelques heures. »

Minerva continua, « J'ai besoin de volontaires pour assurer une présence dans le château… » Elle nota un ou deux noms avant qu'Hermione ne soupire.

« Je vais le faire.

-Vous êtes sûre, ma chère? Je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez des projets…

-En fait, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui qu'il doit travailler ce week-end-là » répliqua Hermione, avant d'ajouter un peu méchamment, « C'est son employeur, vous voyez. Elle peut être étroite d'esprit, une vraie vieille harpie vindicative, parfois, et elle ne l'aime pas. »

Neville s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de café, en répandant sur ses robes tandis qu'il partait dans une longue quinte de toux. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle, écarlate et sifflant, Hermione luttait pour ne pas glousser Severus la regardait simplement, un sourcil arqué, mais elle pouvait clairement voir l'étincelle d'amusement sur son visage.

« Eh bien, ce n'est tout de même pas une excuse » reprit Minerva. « Vous devriez vous assurer qu'il fait de son mieux pour vous.

-C'est prévu » rétorqua-t-elle innocemment, et elle faillit craquer complètement quand Neville s'étouffa à nouveau. Il semblait sur le point de cracher un poumon, mais au moins cela empêcha que qui que ce soit d'autre entende Severus ricaner.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten: Nous sommes à présent à peu près au milieu de l'histoire.

.

Aë : La fic comprend 43 chapitres…

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Plus que 20 chapitres ! Snif !

Par contre, ce dernier paragraphe est tout simplement tordant ! Je suis admirative de la manière dont tout ça est amené. Et que Neville soit au courant rajoute encore plus de piment à la chose ! ^^

Je suis fan ! Vivement la suite !

.

Note de **Cricri** : une soirée romantique Sevy/Hermione je me demande ce que ça va donner…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« N'en sois pas si sûr » contra Hermione, sinistre, en lui jetant un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. »_ (Ah ah, l'attaque de la Gryffondor ne fait que commencer !)_

.

« Oh, non, mon petit chat sauvage **(j'adooore)**

.

Crois-moi, si j'avais le pouvoir d'influencer leurs décisions, je n'en aurai pas tant perdu au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres !_ (L'argument se tient)_

.

Il resta un moment immobile avant d'expirer lentement et de lever la main, étudiant ses phalanges abîmées et sanguinolentes avec une expression détachée._ (Oh merde. Elle l'a vraiment énervé là)_

.

« Tu connais plusieurs de mes déclencheurs. C'est un des pires, surtout venant de ta part._ (Ca se comprend)_

.

Une série de faibles pops s'échappa de sa main, et il grimaça, repliant ses doigts tandis que ses os se réalignaient._ (Brrr)_

.

-Les petites douleurs font souvent plus mal que les grosses blessures._ (On est d'accord !)_

.

Et les coupures de papier peuvent être remarquablement douloureuses considérant à quel point elles sont petites et bénignes._ (Vu le métier que je pratique, je confirme !) _Aë : Je vous rappelle que Socks est bibliothécaire. Si, si, on en a toutes rêvé, elle l'a fait ^^

.

-Je pense que c'est une part de la réponse défensive du corps aux blessures sérieuses –les émanations s'échappant des terminaisons nerveuses de la blessure sont temporairement bloquées jusqu'à ce que ce que l'on soit dans un lieu sûr où l'on a le luxe de ressentir la douleur, raison pour laquelle de nombreuses blessures ne font pas mal jusqu'à ce qu'on les remarque réellement. De plus petites blessures ne menacent pas la vie, et ne sont donc peut-être pas bloquées de la même manière… »_ (Théorie intéressante)_

.

Elle passa sur l'arrête de son nez belliciste (Aë : Ouais, je me lâche 3 ), _(En effet ^^)_ Aë : en même temps c'était le plus proche de la VO, bien que sur un registre plus élevé ^^'

.

-Pour pouvoir la manœuvrer vers ton vrai candidat » supposa-t-elle, _(Et j'ai une petite idée de qui c'est :D)_

.

« C'est ce que ça devrait être » dit-il doucement, et il agita sa baguette. La boîte du haut et celle du dessous devinrent blanches, une quatrième boîte rejoignit les trois juste en dessous, affichant maintenant une rouge, une bleue, une verte et une jaune. L'étage inférieur resta blanc. « Tu vois ?_ (Ce serait totalement logique, en effet)_

.

Il commença à rire silencieusement fronçant les sourcils, Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, ce qui ne réussit qu'à le faire rire plus fort._ (Naïve ^^)_

« Tu ne vois vraiment personne que j'aimerais voir à ce poste ? » demanda-t-il, riant toujours.

« _Moi ?_ Severus, tu n'es pas sérieux !_ (Ben si, c'est logique !)_

.

Et de tous les choix possibles pouvant satisfaire ses critères, il sentait qu'elle était le meilleur choix pour prendre soin de l'école qu'il aimait. C'était le plus grand compliment qu'il lui ait jamais donné._ (En effet !)_

« Je… Severus, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

-Doux Merlin._ (Fidèle à lui-même…)_

.

-Est-ce que j'ai _l'air_ de m'y être attendue ?_ (J'adore leurs joutes verbales ^^)_

.

« Oh, comme d'habitude –renverser le Ministère, vaincre le gouvernement, me déclarer Roi de la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière et fonder un empire. Nous, les Serpentards, avons une réputation d'ambition que j'ai à tenir, après tout._ (Sympa comme programme ! On s'inscrit où ?)_

.

Severus n'était plus satisfait de rester dans un coin de la salle des professeurs pour observer à présent, il participait à chaque réunion, transformant fréquemment les soucis mineurs en conflits. _(Ouille)_

.

Neville était toujours un peu effrayé par lui, et avait tendance à virer un peu au vert dès que Severus et Hermione étaient dans la même pièce. _(Le pauvre ^^)_

.

C'était une stratégie subtile mais efficace il s'était déclaré être l'un des plus forts, et il la traitait en égale._ (Subtil le Severus)_

.

« Le meilleur combat est celui qui n'a pas à être mené la plupart des conflits s'arrêtent avant de commencer. C'est pourquoi c'est souvent celui qui frappe le premier qui perd. »_ (Et les Gryffondor sont très fort là-dessus…)_

.

« Enfin, les tours de présence du week-end de la Saint-Valentin. Severus, je vous ai noté comme chaperon à Pré-Au-Lard. »_ 'Oh ça, c'est un coup bas !)_

.

« Parce que de nous tous, tu es celui qui as le moins de chance d'avoir des projets pendant le week-end » répliqua-t-elle assez méchamment._ (Ca par contre, c'est vraiment dégueu !)_

.

-Vous êtes sûre, ma chère? Je m'attendais à ce que vous ayez des projets…_(Tu viens de les balancer à l'eau avec une délicatesse toute Gryffondor…)_

.

« C'est son employeur, vous voyez. Elle peut être étroite d'esprit, une vraie vieille harpie vindicative, parfois, et elle ne l'aime pas. »_ (Bien joué Hermione, très Serpentard comme remarque !)_** (oh… que je t'aime Hermione et bim pour la vieille bique !)**

.

et elle faillit craquer complètement quand Neville s'étouffa à nouveau. Il semblait sur le point de cracher un poumon, mais au moins cela empêcha que qui que ce soit d'autre entende Severus ricaner._ (OH MY GOD, moi j'ai craqué par contre ^^) _Aë : Tu bêtaisais encore au travail ? ^^'


	25. Chapter 25

LIEN DE LA CHANSON : watch?v=gHMJUwRUDB8

Note de Loten : Drame, drame, drame. Encore. Mais plus fluffy.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Quand une personne a été menacée avec grande injustice, elle accepte le moindre fragment comme une faveur. »

– Jane Welsh Carlyle

.

oOo

.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin lui-même, Hermione tentait d'écrire une lettre à ses parents, et faisait de son mieux pour ignorer la teinte rose des murs de son bureau étant de garde, elle ne pouvait se cacher dans les cachots, et Severus refusait toujours de retirer les décorations d'où que ce soit, en dehors de ses propres appartements. La lettre n'avançait pas c'était son troisième brouillon, et elle était à une phrase de la faire flamber comme les deux premières, quand elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un frappant à tout rompre sur la porte. Fronçant des sourcils, elle leva les yeux. « Oui ? »

La personne, qui qu'elle était, ouvrit la porte suffisamment fort pour la faire rebondir que le mur. Elle se révéla être un Timothy Alton essoufflé au visage très rouge, presque plié en deux pour haleter « Professeur Granger ! Pré-Au-Lard… Problème… »

Se redressant, elle s'assura que sa baguette était dans sa robe. « L'avez-vous dit à la Directrice ?

-Non » émit-il d'une voix sifflante, aspirant l'air avec difficulté. « C'est le Professeur Snape…

-Expliquez-moi sur le chemin de la sortie » ordonna-t-elle, lui désignant la porte. Le Serpentard tituba en sens inverse, la précédant. « Vous avez couru tout du long depuis Pré-Au-Lard ? »

Il acquiesça, le souffle court. « S'il vous plaît…

-Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Eh bien. Rien, pour l'instant » admit-il d'une voix rauque. « Mais… Il y a une foule… Et ils disent…

-Vous parlez d'un rassemblement » réalisa-t-elle lentement. « Mr Alton, regardez-moi. » Le garçon y voyait à peine, mais se concentra sur son visage. « Laissez-moi essayer. Une foule s'est rassemblée à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils font face au Professeur Snape, et vous sentez que la situation va dégénérer et qu'il va peut-être avoir besoin d'aide. Est-ce correct ?

-Oui, Professeur » acquiesça-t-il difficilement. Prenant une inspiration tremblante, il se redressa, et afficha une expression curieusement digne. Plus doucement, il dit « Ils l'appellent meurtrier, Professeur. Mangemort. » Toute émotion visa ses yeux, et il lui lança ce regard Serpentard horriblement familier –l'expression résignée et morte qu'elle avait bien trop souvent chez Severus l'air de quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de l'aide.

« Dites-moi juste où. »

Il répondit, soulagé. « Devant Gaichiffon.

-Allez au bureau du Professeur Snape et attendez qu'il revienne. N'y touchez rien, et n'en parlez à personne » lui dit-elle. « Oh, et Mr Alton ?

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Trente points pour Serpentard. »

Son sourire soudain fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit clairement; ils étaient alors arrivés dehors, et elle piqua un sprint dans le parc. La course était traîtresse, en partie glacée, en partie boueuse, mais cela ne comptait pas elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir un jour couru si vite, mais si Timothy avait raison, alors chaque seconde comptait. Filant sous le porche, elle ferma les yeux, formula une prière et transplana.

.

oOo

.

Gaichiffon était dans la périphérie du village, et la rue devant la boutique était apparemment déserte. Evidemment, elle était arrivée trop tard agrippant nerveusement sa baguette, Hermione fouilla le lieu du regard, et après un moment, entendit une familière voix traînante. « Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se retourna, soulagée, et le découvrit calé contre le mur de l'entrée ombrée d'une allée, à l'observer. Notant la révélatrice absence d'expression de son visage et étudiant la façon dont il se tenait, elle soupira. « A quel point es-tu blessé ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Severus, je ne suis ni aveugle ni stupide. Tu ne peux pas bouger, si?

-Pas facilement, en effet » admit-il candidement, tournant avec de grandes précautions son corps pour déplacer son poids contre le soutien formé par le mur. « Pourquoi supposes-tu toujours que c'est ma jambe _droite_ qui soit frappée ? » demanda-t-il, de façon rhétorique, tranchant d'un mouvement adroit de sa baguette ses robes pour observer le membre en question.

« Si ça avait été la gauche à la place, tu aurais essayé et réussi à boiter sur tes deux jambes » souligna-t-elle en s'agenouillant pour écarter le tissu coupé tandis qu'il s'attaquait de même à son pantalon. « C'est encore ton genou ?

-Naturellement » répliqua-t-il avec un soupir, jetant un regard sinistre à l'articulation. Il était évident que la rotule avait été délogée.

« Ca ne fait pas mal ? » demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir. « Pardon. Question idiote. Nous devons t'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire » répliqua-t-il, laconique, et de tapoter son genou de sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. « Reparo.

-Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser ça sur des os !

-En fait, si » la corrigea-t-il doucement. « C'est généralement une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est probablement la seule chose qui tiendra mon genou en place assez longtemps pour que j'atteigne le château. Je pourrais le traiter correctement là-bas.

-Severus…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis dans cette situation » lui rétorqua-t-il sèchement. « Je t'assure que je sais ce que je fais.

-Je sais ce que tu fais, moi aussi. Tu es stupide et obstiné. »

Severus l'ignora. « Tu viens ? » demanda-t-il, offrant son bras. Secouant la tête, elle le prit.

La marche, toute en montée, était douloureuse à voir. Ce qu'il avait à son genou, quoi que ce fut, semblait l'avoir totalement fusionné sa jambe ne se pliait pas du tout, et c'était visiblement atrocement douloureux, car son visage n'était aussi dénué d'expression que lorsqu'il souffrait terriblement. Tentant de le distraire, elle demanda « Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Je pensais que c'était assez évident » répondit-il d'un ton ennuyé. « J'ai été reconnu par un groupe de personne qui semblait ne pas apprécier le fait que je marche libre, au lieu de… Quelle était la phrase ? Ah, oui, 'pourrir à Azkaban comme je le mérite'. » Il haussa des épaules. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de chose arrive, et je doute que ce sera la dernière.

-Tu as été attaqué auparavant ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix choquée, perdue entre l'outrage et la colère.

« Pas par magie » répondit-il pensivement. « C'était une première. Précédemment, les gens se limitaient généralement à des insultes inférieures, bien que certains aient eu un attrait marqué pour les crachats, et qu'il y ait eu un ou deux missiles –des pierres, surtout, et il me semble me rappeler d'une bouteille brisée. »

Hermione grinça des dents. « Si tu ne cesses pas de te comporter comme si c'était normal, Severus, je vais te foutre un coup de pied dans la jambe. Tu ne pourrais pas au moins faire semblant d'être énervé, ou… Surpris, ou _quelque chose_ ? Tu sais que je déteste quand tu ne me montres aucune émotion.

-Pour ce qui est d'être énervé, je devrais me soucier de ce que la populace pense de moi » répliqua-t-il tranquillement, « et ce n'est sincèrement pas le cas. Il y a très peu de personnes dont l'opinion m'importe, de toute façon, et aucune n'était présente aujourd'hui. Et cela n'a certainement pas été une surprise. » Il soupira, semblant fatigué. « Ceci _est_ normal, Hermione normal pour moi, en tout cas. Je suis reconnu à chaque fois que j'entre dans Pré-Au-Lard ou le Chemin de Traverse, et contrairement à tes célèbres amis, je n'attire pas une attention positive.

-Mais pour les gens qui t'ont attaqué dans la rue…

-Ce n'était pas une attaque sérieuse » la corrigea-t-il, las. « Quelqu'un a jeté un Reducto près de mon pied pour essayer de me faire sauter hors du chemin –pas franchement une tactique originale- et un éclat de pierre a frappé mon genou.

-Ce n'est pas la question! » lâcha-t-elle, furieuse, à voix basse. « Merde, Severus, tu n'es pas un criminel, et tu ne devrais pas être traité en tant que tel ! »

Son regard sombre semblait âgé lorsqu'il le porta sur elle, âgé et blasé, et, d'une certaine manière, compréhensif. « Tu agis comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau. J'ai été traité ainsi pendant trop d'années pour me soucier de m'en souvenir ce genre de choses n'a plus le pouvoir de me blesser.

-Ce n'est pas non plus la question » siffla-t-elle, à demi tentée de le frapper, juste pour essayer d'obtenir une réaction ou une autre. « Ce n'est pas… _Juste_ !

-Et est-ce que ça a un jour compté ? » demanda tranquillement Severus. « Je ne crois pas que tu sois toujours idéaliste, avec tout ce que tu as vu et fait. » Il secoua la tête, se concentrant sur le chemin boueux. « Ca ne compte vraiment pas, Hermione. Les gens sont censés me détester après ce que j'ai fait ils peuvent me cracher dessus ou me jeter des sorts dans la rue si cela les fait se sentir mieux. Ce n'était pas une agression, c'était un accident, et mon genou est déjà ruiné, de toute façon. Ca aurait pu être bien pire. »

A la limite de lui hurler dessus, elle s'interrompit, étudiant soigneusement son visage, et réalisa à nouveau à quel point il mentait bien. Il n'aurait jamais admis que cela le blessait d'être si détesté, pas même à lui-même il ne réalisait même pas à quel point cela l'avait piqué. _Quel homme obstiné et fier._ Elle soupira, sachant que c'était une dispute qu'elle ne remporterait jamais, et changea de sujet. « Vas-tu aller à l'infirmerie ?

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire » répondit-il d'un ton pincé. « Je peux faire le nécessaire dans mes appartements.

-Pourquoi évites-tu Poppy Pomfresh depuis ton retour à Poudlard ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu l'appréciais. » Quand il la regarda, elle arqua un sourcil. « Franchement, Severus, tu croyais vraiment que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? »

Il reporta son attention sur la marche traîtresse, et après un moment, soupira, sans la regarder. « Je l'apprécie. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé lorsque j'étais enfant, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne assez de sorts de soins rudimentaires pour m'occuper de mes blessures elle était la seule adulte de Poudlard dont j'ai été un tant soit peu proche. Cela l'a profondément blessée que je rejoigne les Mangemorts, mais quand je suis devenu espion, elle m'a accueilli comme si rien ne s'était passé, et elle a dû m'aider de nombreuses fois quand j'étais trop méchamment blessé pour pouvoir y parvenir seul. J'ai fréquemment travaillé avec elle au cours des années, aussi, puisque je concocte pratiquement toutes les potions de ses stocks.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, quasiment certaine de déjà savoir la réponse, mais souhaitant le distraire de la douleur de sa blessure.

« Tout » répliqua-t-il tout bas alors qu'ils atteignaient le château et s'avançaient sans se presser dans les couloirs. « Poppy m'a tant pardonné, mais elle ne pourrait pas me pardonner la mort de Dumbledore ni pardonner le nombre atrocement haut d'élèves que j'ai personnellement envoyé à l'infirmerie. Pas que je l'en blâme il s'agit de choses impardonnables. Certaines blessures sont trop profondes pour guérir. »

Elle toucha son bras. « Je suis désolée.

-Tout comme moi, je pense » dit-il, pensif. « C'est une bonne personne, et il y en a peu, par ici. » Après un instant, il changea brusquement de sujet. « Comment as-tu su que quelque chose était arrivé ? »

Hermione lui sourit timidement. « Un petit oiseau s'est à moitié tué à courir tout le long du chemin pour Poudlard pour me dire qu'une foule s'était rassemblée et semblait quelque peu hostile. »

Il soupira avec une sorte d'humour résigné dans l'expression. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. Que va-t-on pouvoir faire de lui ?

-Je lui ai donné trente points et laissé refroidir ses jambes dans ton bureau, avec pour instruction de ne toucher à rien. » Elle sourit brièvement sous son regard interrogateur. « J'aurais pu lui en donner cinquante, mais je pensais que cela rendrait un peu trop évident le fait que quelque chose était arrivé.Et si j'avais su que tu étais blessé je l'aurais renvoyé dans la salle commune jusqu'à ce que tu aies le temps de lui parler. »

Son sourire de réponse était timide. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte du bureau, il s'interrompit un peu théâtralement avant d'ouvrir avec de grands mouvements et d'annoncer, « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mr Alton, je suis intact. »

Surpris, le troisième année tomba pratiquement de son siège alors qu'il tentait de se lever. « Oui, Monsieur.

-La situation ne justifiait guère votre tentative de recréer le marathon. »

Timothy garda une expression soigneusement neutre. « Non, Monsieur.

-Par curiosité, Mr Alton, pourquoi avez-vous approché le Professeur Granger plutôt qu'un autre professeur, ou que la Directrice ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur » répondit le garçon innocemment.

« Bien. » Severus le fixa pensivement, réfléchissant, puis il acquiesça légèrement et le gracia de l'un de ses très rares légers sourires. « Cela suffira. Et essayez de ne pas perdre les points que vous avez gagnés aujourd'hui. »

Tout l'échange fit sourire Hermione, mais elle était plus inquiète au sujet de Severus, alors que Timothy faisait sa sortie le sorcier avait perdu le peu de couleurs que son visage accueillait, et la curieuse rigidité de sa posture rendait clair que seule la force de sa volonté le gardait sur ses pieds. Quand la porte de ses appartements fut refermée derrière eux, elle demanda, inquiète « Est-ce que ça va ?

-Pas encore, mais je le serais » murmura-t-il, clopinant vers le canapé et s'abaissant timidement dessus, déposant sa jambe sur le bord des coussins. Levant sa baguette, il rouvrit les coutures de ses vêtements, tapota légèrement la rotule et grimaça.

Après avoir observé un moment, elle demanda bêtement « Tu fais ça en informulé pour te la péter, ou pour m'énerver ? »

Il leva les yeux avec un faible sourire. « Oui. » Elle roula des yeux et il se radoucit, revenant à ce qu'il faisait. « Je le fais en informulé parce qu'il n'y a pas d'incantation. Une grande partie des Soins est ainsi : il s'agit de manipuler de l'énergie plutôt que des sorts. J'ai juste annulé le Reparo jeté précédemment, et maintenant, je dois réaligner correctement tous les fragments d'os avant de pouvoir essayer de soigner l'articulation.

-'Essayer de soigner l'articulation' ? » répéta-t-elle, assez alarmée. « Severus, si tu ne peux pas le faire correctement, tu dois aller à l'infirmerie. »

Il soupira et répondit patiemment, « Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, je me torture très rarement pour le plaisir de la chose. Je peux t'assurer que je ne me refuse pas de soin sans raison. Il n'est tout simplement pas possible de complètement soigner les dommages –Il y a un point où même la magie n'est pas suffisante. Tôt ou tard, mon genou cèdera. A ce moment-là, je serai forcé à retirer et faire repousser mes os.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Tu disais que ça n'en valait pas la peine, mais cela ne prendrait qu'une seule nuit. »

Tapotant toujours son genou –qui avait à présent l'air quelque peu enflé et bleui- il ne la regardait pas. « Si tu dois le savoir, je suis allergique à la Poussos »indiqua-t-il, tendu. « La seule fois où j'ai eu à l'utiliser, j'ai passé presque toute une semaine incapable de manger ou de boire quelque chose et dans un inconfort considérable –je n'aurais certainement pas été capable d'enseigner. Je ne veux pas endurer cela à nouveau à moins que je ne le doive absolument.

-Eh bien, tu aurais pu te contenter de le dire. »

Il renifla doucement. « Mon dossier médical occupe un casier entier de l'étagère de Poppy il pèse sans doute plus que toi, et c'est seulement la partie officielle. Je ne pourrais jamais te raconter chaque détail de mon historique médical je mourrais de vieillesse avant d'arriver à la moitié.

-Sais-tu à quel ingrédient tu es allergique? Si quiconque peut créer une alternative, c'est toi. »

Testant précautionneusement son genou de ses doigts, il répondit « Je ne sais pas, et je ne veux pas vraiment tester pour trouver. Je peux la concocter sans problème, et comme je n'en ai eu besoin qu'une fois dans ma vie, ça ne serait qu'une grande perte du temps que je pourrais passer sur d'autres projets.

-Logique, je suppose » concéda-t-elle. « Comment tu te sens ? »

Il plia très précautionneusement son genou, qui produisit un son horrible, grinçant et craquant. « Comme je m'y attendais.

-Maintenant, tu es délibérément dégueulasse » se plaignit-elle. « Je sais que tu as une haute résistance à la douleur, mais franchement, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Désolé.

-Menteur. »

Severus arqua un sourcil, sourit faiblement en réponse, et se déplaça pour étirer sa mauvaise jambe devant lui. « Une fois l'inflammation disparue, ça devrait être bon –autant que précédemment. »

Hermione le regarda pensivement. « Tu as une autre raison pour ne pas vouloir le soigner ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je suis relativement sûre que l'allergie est réelle –je deviens meilleure à deviner quand tu me mens totalement- mais y a-t-il autre chose ?

-J'aimerais que tu ne sois pas si observatrice » nota-t-il. « C'est décidément agaçant, parfois.

-Bien essayé. Répond à ma question, s'il te plaît. »

Semblant plus amusé qu'autre chose, il cessa d'être évasif et répondit avec une brusquerie inhabituelle. « J'ai mérité mes blessures. Chaque cicatrice est un rappel que je souhaite garder –pas que je puisse oublier, de toute façon, mais tout de même, je veux en garder les preuves physiques.

-Pour toi-même, ou pour les autres ? »

Il lui jeta un regard ironique. « J'essaie de réduire mon boitement devant les autres, comme je suis certain que tu l'as constaté. Très peu de personnes m'ont vu sans chemise, mais j'utilise un glamour pour cacher le pire des cicatrices si nécessaire. » Sa lèvre se plissa. « Je ne vois aucune raison de m'afficher en martyr en dévoilant mes blessures, et je n'y vois aucun orgueil.

-Tu devrais, en tout cas pour la plupart, mais c'est un autre sujet, pour une autre conversation » répliqua-t-elle distraitement, pensant à son aveu. Après quelques instants, elle dit doucement, « Tu ne me les as jamais cachées. » Elle se rappelait toujours précisément de leur première fois, et de la façon dont il avait réagi lorsqu'elle avait senti ses cicatrices –il avait pensé qu'elle le rejetterait. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était assez doué en glamours pour les cacher de tous les sens, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Peut-être était-ce une part de sa tendance à se punir lui-même, peut-être avait-il presque espéré son rejet, mais l'idée ne semblait pas juste. Elle le regarda, incertaine, et le découvrit fixant son genou d'un air déterminé, agitant sa baguette plutôt que faisant vraiment quelque chose.

Le silence s'épaissit, avait qu'il ne dise finalement « Non, en effet. »

Severus ne dit rien d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait visiblement assez soigné son genou pour le satisfaire, réparé ses vêtements et rangé sa baguette. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il s'avança lentement dans la pièce, se détendant graduellement alors que son boitement diminuait et que sa marche devienne aussi aisée que d'habitude. Elle le regarda, silencieuse, sachant que cette conversation n'était pas terminée elle n'était pas la personne la plus patiente au monde, mais c'était un sujet assez personnel qui pouvait devenir dangereux sous trop de pression. Jusque là, les choses avaient, étonnamment, été trop loin assez rarement, où elle l'avait tant poussé qu'il lui avait crié dessus avant de s'écarter, et elle n'avait aucun désir d'ajouter une entaille au comptage.

Finalement, il s'arrêta, et elle regarda sa tête sursauter, réalisant qu'il avait été sur le point de pencher la tête pour que ses cheveux cachent son visage, mais qu'il s'en était empêché. Il était temps qu'il commence à se couper de cette habitude, vraiment, et elle se sentait mieux d'en être témoin. Semblant un peu mal à l'aise, il prit une inspiration, apparemment pour se préparer –il trouvait toujours tout type de révélation personnelle incroyablement difficile.

« Je ne veux plus avoir à me cacher » dit-il sans préambule, tentant évidemment de s'en débarrasser rapidement. « J'ai toujours détesté devoir être constamment sur mes gardes, sans pouvoir me détendre complètement, devoir maintenir le glamour même en situation d'intimité. Ca donnait toujours une impression de fausseté. Je voulais une personne avec qui je pourrais simplement être moi-même, et tu as été une si… Si bonne amie que j'ai senti que le risque en valait la peine –pas que j'aie une grande marge de choix en la matière » ajouta-t-il avec une certaine ironie, « puisque tu es la seule que je voie régulièrement. » Après un moment d'indécision, il continua plus doucement, « je ne m'attendais pas à ta réaction.

-Je sais » répondit-elle tout aussi doucement. « Tu t'attendais à ce que j'aie pitié, que je sois horrifiée, peut-être même que je sois dégoûtée. » Il acquiesça, tendu, et elle réfléchit à la suite. « J'étais un peu horrifiée –je savais que tu avais souffert, mais le savoir et le voir sont des choses différentes, et ce que tu dois avoir enduré valait bien un peu d'horreur. Mais je n'ai jamais eu pitié il y a une différence entre la compassion et la pitié… Et aucune cicatrice ne pourrait te rendre laid, Severus. Elles ne me dégoûtent pas. Elles ne sont qu'une part de toi, et elles sont le symbole de ton courage. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'imaginer sans tes cicatrices –ce ne serait pas toi.

-J'étais laid bien avant la première cicatrice » répliqua-t-il en reniflant il aurait tout aussi bien pu crier son malaise sur le sujet.

Le laissant changer la direction de la conversation, Hermione roula des yeux et sourit. « Tu n'étais pas un très bel enfant, non » acquiesça-t-elle vaguement, « et tu n'es pas exactement conventionnellement beau. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose qu'être laid, surtout que ton apparence est devenue délibérée de ta part, c'est un aspect de ton masque. Tu es loin de ne pas être attirant –à moins que tu n'insultes mes goûts en matière d'hommes ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Ronald Weasley » souligna-t-il.

« Hmph. J'étais adolescente. Et franchement, il n'était pas si mal, pas à l'époque. Il avait grandi. Il semble avoir régressé, maintenant, je dois l'admettre, mais je t'assure qu'il n'était pas comme ça quand j'étais avec lui. » Elle sourit un peu timidement. « Je ne le regrette pas, franchement, mais j'aurais bien voulu que ça ne termine pas si mal. Je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié. En y repensant, il n'y avait aucun futur pour nous.

-Je ne suis pas franchement en position de calomnier sur des choix de relation » concéda-t-il en une autre non-excuse très familière. « Mon propre historique est spectaculairement moins qu'excellent, après tout.

-Tes circonstances étaient assez inhabituelles. Et franchement, quiconque voyant Ron maintenant se demanderait ce que j'avais dans la tête » admit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Je suppose qu'ils se demanderaient la même chose pour toi, d'ailleurs, mais c'est parce que les gens, pris en groupe, sont vraiment stupides. Bien que ça n'ait rien à voir avec ton apparence –tu es bien plus attirant que tu le penses. »

Sur le point de dire quelque chose –d'après son expression, quelque chose de cinglant- il s'interrompit et sourit légèrement. « Il me semble me rappeler t'avoir dit quelque chose de similaire, auparavant » nota-t-il.

« Je pense qu'on a tous les deux quelques problèmes d'estime de soi » acquiesça-t-elle sèchement, tout en lui rendant son sourire. « Peut-être que nous devrions commencer à nous complimenter l'un l'autre plus souvent. S'écrire de la poésie fleurie, ce genre de chose –après tout, _c'est_ la Saint Valentin, aujourd'hui. »

Severus gloussa doucement. « Le soleil implosera avant que cela n'arrive, je te rassure » dit-il. « Mes tentatives d'écriture de poésie n'ont pas rencontré de franc succès. » Il s'interrompit et sourit soudainement. « Ironiquement, ça a fini par être écrit pour toi, même si je ne le savais pas, à l'époque. »

Elle le fixa, le regard vide, avant de réaliser à quoi il faisait référence, et rit. « L'énigme. J'avais presque oublié qu'elle était de toi. »

Il renifla. « L'énigme elle-même m'a pris deux ou trois heures, une fois que j'en ai eu l'idée, et j'avais déjà le poison et le vin. Les deux potions m'ont pris un peu plus qu'une journée. Faire ces saloperies de rimes correctement –sous l'insistance de Dumbledore, naturellement- m'a pris presque un mois, et à la fin, j'étais prêt à l'étrangler avec sa propre barbe. »

Riant toujours, elle demanda « Il y avait une raison pour que ça rime, ou c'était juste par perversité ?

-Il était juste vicieux » répondit-il, secouant la tête avec une expression entre le dégoût et l'amusement. « Franchement, ça devait être en réaction à ma jubilation quand il n'a pas pu résoudre l'énigme.

-Vraiment ? Il n'a pas pu ? » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir fière.

Il sourit, se rappelant. « Il a fini par réussir, mais il lui a fallu un moment, et il a eu besoin d'une plume et d'un parchemin pour s'y aider. Si je m'en rappelle bien, il t'a fallu environ dix minutes » ajouta-t-il, incertain.

« Non, plus longtemps. J'ai eu de la chance. Et je te l'ai dit, les Moldus aiment les énigmes de ce genre. »

Severus lui jeta un regard amusé. « Mais tu as quand même manqué la solution la plus logique.

-Qui était ? » demanda-t-elle, perdue.

Il sourit. « Tu aurais pu simplement renifler chaque bouteille pour déterminer laquelle contenait le vin d'ortie, ce qui t'aurait indiqué quelles bouteilles contenait du poison, et partir de là. Ni les potions ni les poisons n'avaient d'odeur particulière, ni de vapeur qui aurait pu te blesser, et le vin était vieux et fort. »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Je ne savais pas quel était le poison. Il aurait pu relâcher des vapeurs toxiques, pour ce que j'en savais.

-Mais tu n'as pas eu l'idée d'essayer, si ? » demanda-t-il soyeusement.

« Oh, la ferme. Quoi qu'il en soit, Quirrell a trouvé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non » répondit-il avec un autre reniflement peu flatteur. « Il connaissait déjà ma contribution aux défenses. Il n'avait aucune logique, pas plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, heureusement pour tous les concernés.

-Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez » acquiesça pensivement Hermione. « J'y ai pensé il y a des années –s'il avait juste obligé tous les Mangemorts à lui faire le Serment Inviolable de ne pas le trahir quand ils prenaient la marque, il aurait gagné. Tu n'aurais pas pu changer de côté sans mourir, et Harry n'aurait jamais survécu assez longtemps pour accomplir la prophétie sans toi. On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que Face-de-Serpent y aurait pensé, en fait » ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

Il cligna des yeux avant de commencer à rire. « Merlin, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais son plus gros défaut était son arrogance je ne doute pas du fait qu'il s'attendait à ce que certains de ses partisans se retournent contre lui, pour essayer de sauver leur peau –bien qu'il n'ait jamais pensé à des motivations plus altruistes- mais il était si confiant de ses propres capacités qu'il pensait pouvoir détecter immédiatement de telles pensées et ça a en effet été souvent le cas. Il connaissait mes talents, mais se pensait plus puissant Legilimens que je n'étais Occlumens. Et je ne lui ai donné aucune raison de douter de ma loyauté » ajouta-t-il avec une expression légèrement écœurée elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il se débarrassa de la faible humeur sombre qui menaçait avant qu'elle ne parle, et il reprit brusquement. « Il s'est toujours cru plus puissant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

-C'est une si petite chose sur laquelle tant a reposé » émit-elle lentement.

Severus lui jeta un regard pensif. « Les petites choses sont importantes » dit-il tranquillement. « Prenons exemple sur ma propre vie : si la conscience de Potter senior l'avait titillé seulement une ou deux minutes plus tard, j'aurais été tué par Lupin. Si j'avais lâché sur Lily toute autre insulte, n'importe laquelle, une qui ne portait pas des relents de propagande Mangemort, elle m'aurait peut-être pardonné, et je n'aurais peut-être jamais choisi les ténèbres –ou au moins je m'y serais joint bien plus tard que je ne l'ai fait- et qui sait ce qui aurait changé ? Si j'avais pu voir au-delà des péchés du père, Potter ne m'aurait peut-être pas haï autant qu'il ne l'a fait, et j'aurais pu l'aider un peu plus. Si le Directeur m'avait écouté et n'avait pas permis que la finale du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ait lieu, il est possible –bien que peu probable, je l'admets- que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait peut-être pas pu revenir tout du moins, Mr Diggory ne serait pas mort. Si Dumbledore avait eu le bon sens de dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était mourant, ou même de laisser une lettre 'à n'ouvrir qu'après mon décès' à quelqu'un, la dernière année de la guerre aurait été bien plus facile, pas seulement pour moi personnellement, mais pour tout notre côté. Si ton train n'avait été retardé que de quelques minutes, nous ne nous serions pas croisés à Waterloo, et qui sait ce que je serais devenu » ajouta-t-il lentement.

« Mais une fois qu'on commence les 'et si', on ne s'arrête plus » répondit-elle, pensive. « Si Ron n'avait pas été un tel crétin avec moi la première année, je ne serais pas partie seule, et les garçons ne seraient pas venus me chercher –nous n'aurions pas été attaqués par le troll, et nous ne serions pas devenus amis. Je n'aurais pas été là pour aider Harry. Et si j'avais laissé le Choixpeau me mettre à Serdaigle, ou si Harry s'était laissé mettre à Serpentard ? » Elle cligna des yeux. « Et si tu avais été mis dans une autre Maison, d'ailleurs ? Tu n'aurais pas appris à survivre aussi bien sans être à Serpentard… Et je me rappelle de ta tête quand Dumbledore a dit que tu aurais pu être réparti ailleurs. »

Etonnamment, il sembla satisfait. « Tu as vu ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que ce vieux fou ait réalisé combien il m'avait insulté. A ses yeux, c'était un compliment, après tout –mais il sous-entendait tout de même que j'aurais dû être un Gryffondor pour valoir quoi que ce soit, comme si les Serpentards ne pouvaient avoir de mérite par eux-mêmes.

-Le chapeau t'a laissé le choix de la Maison ? » demanda-t-elle, intéressée. « On dirait que c'est le cas de la plupart des élèves.

-Il laisse toujours le choix entre deux, à moins qu'il ne soit douloureusement évident qu'il n'y ait qu'une option possible, et laisse la préférence inconsciente de l'élève influencer le choix final. Peu d'élèves argumentent ouvertement avec lui » expliqua-t-il. « Ma répartition n'a pas été aussi directe, et mon opinion n'a pas été demandé. Le temps est relatif pendant une répartition, puisque extérieurement, cela ne dure que quelques secondes, mais il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps pour décider d'où me placer.

-J'imagine » acquiesça lentement Hermione. « Tu as des qualités issues de chaque Maison –même Poufsouffle » ajouta-t-elle, taquine, et elle le vit sourire légèrement en réponse. « Tu as leur loyauté et leur obstination –et tu es attentionné, même si tu fais semblant de ne pas l'être. Tu es aussi intelligent, logique et analytique que tout Serdaigle, et bien plus courageux que la plupart des Gryffondors. Et tu es un survivant puissant, avec un esprit tortueux, qui veut faire ses preuves. Oui, je vois pourquoi le Choixpeau ne savait pas où te mettre. »

Son regard s'était adouci, et il sourit presque timidement en réponse, semblant hésiter entre la satisfaction et la gêne. « Eh bien, quoi qu'il en soit » marmonna-t-il, « les petites choses sont importantes. »

.

oOo

.

Le soir, elle se remémora ses paroles, alors qu'elle était confortablement installée entre ses bras. Aucun d'eux n'était encore endormi, mais elle était assez fatiguée pour qu'il ne faille pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse entre-temps, elle pensa. Les petites choses _étaient_ importantes. Certainement, pour ce qui était de ses sentiments pour Severus, les petites choses de tous les jours étaient aussi importantes que les plus grandes questions.

C'étaient des petites choses innocentes, comme de connaître ses plats préférés –savoir qu'il était indifférent au chocolat, à moins qu'il ne soit parfumé aux cerises ou au gingembre, qu'il adorait tous deux. Qu'il n'aimait généralement pas les sucreries, en dehors des rouleaux à l'anis à l'ancienne, ou des sucres d'orge, et qu'il détestait le sorbet citron –pour son association plutôt que pour son goût, en vérité. Qu'il prenait son café noir, et que s'il prenait du sucre, il devait toujours être brun. Qu'il n'aimait aucune variété normale de thé, bien qu'il n'objecte pas contre les thés aux fruits ou contre les tisanes, mais étonnamment, il aimait le chocolat chaud –avec du lait entier, ou mieux encore, de la crème. Qu'il ne buvait pas beaucoup d'alcool devant les autres personnes, il semblait aimer les vins chers, mais lorsqu'il était seul, il préférait une traditionnelle ale(ça, ça avait été une surprise) ou un cognac français daté –à moins qu'il ne veuille se saouler, auquel cas n'importe quel spiritueux faisait l'affaire. Qu'il avait développé un attrait pour le Red Bull pendant une de ses sessions de concoctions ayant duré toute une nuit, quand il avait créé son traitement pour les nerfs, l'an passé –elle lui en avait acheté une canette, comme une plaisanterie, et maintenant il en buvait toujours s'il travaillait intensément et avait besoin de tenir sans dormir pendant un moment.

C'était connaître ses habitudes et bizarreries de tous les jours qu'il faisait ses propres savon et shampooing parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'odeur chimique des produits du commerce, et qu'il préférait se raser à la main avec un rasoir coupe-chou plutôt que d'utiliser un sort ou même un rasoir moderne. Qu'il aimait assez la nature pour qu'il y ait des fleurs ou herbes séchées dans chaque pièce, quelque part. Que la seule matière scolaire dans laquelle il n'avait jamais eu d'Optimal était le Soin aux Créatures Magiques –en fait, il avait abandonné durant la première année, après qu'un nombre soigneusement caché d'incidents sur lesquels il refusait de donner des précisions, comme elle avec la Divination –et il avait pris Arithmancie et Runes Anciennes, tout comme elle. Que ses musiques préférées étaient le rock doux et la pop classique, suivis du jazz, mais il n'aimait rien de plus lourd, bien qu'il ait grandi dans la zone du punk et du métal, et il n'aimait pas vraiment la country.Qu'il lisait presque n'importe quoi avec le zèle d'un vrai bibliophile il aimait les histoires de détectives, tant qu'elles étaient gentilles et intelligentes comme celles de l'Inspecteur Morse ou de Sherlock Holmes, il détestait Dickens et les Hauts de Hurlevents mais n'avait pas d'objection contre Austen ou _Jane Eyre_, il pensait que Shakespeare était largement surévalué, et était étonnamment adepte de poésie. Qu'il parlait à Pattenrond de la même manière qu'elle-même, comme si le chat était un autre être humain.

Savoir que la plupart de ses vêtements étaient de couleurs neutres, noir, blanc ou gris, parfois bleu marine, brun ou crème qu'il n'avait en fait pas beaucoup de vert. Qu'il aimait, bizarrement, les t-shirts avec des personnages de dessins animés Moldus, ou des logos de groupes de rock, normalement cachés sous des chemises plus strictes, à l'école. Et puis il portrait habituellement des chaussettes dépareillées, parce que toutes ses chaussettes étaient unies et sombres et qu'il ne se souciait jamais de réunir les vraies paires. Que, brièvement, adolescent, il avait eu à la fois une oreille et un sourcil percés. Qu'il détestait totalement le rouge et ne possédait aucun vêtement rouge, pas à cause du lien avec Gryffondor –bien qu'il y soit bien là- mais parce que ça lui rappelait le sang une fois qu'elle l'eut réalisé, elle avait métamorphosé tous ses vêtements rouges en nuances plus proches du violet, du rose ou du lie-de-vin. Qu'il la préférait largement sans aucun maquillage –contrairement à la plupart des hommes, il ne disait pas cela parce qu'il pensait qu'elle voulait l'entendre, mais parce qu'il n'appréciait sincèrement pas les produits cosmétiques, et lui avait dit avec une honnêteté parfaite qu'ils ne faisaient que cacher sa réelle apparence, la transformant en quelque chose de faux et de clinquant (et aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas le goût que cela donnait à sa peau).

Et c'était connaître intimement son corps, aussi –savoir qu'il y avait un endroit, sur son dos, entre ses omoplates, où elle pouvait faire courir un ongle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, entre les cicatrices, qui le faisait s'arquer comme un chat qu'on caresse, savoir qu'il détestait tout type de contact avec sa gorge mais qu'il appréciait –ou en tout cas, qu'il n'émettait pas d'objection- sentir ses dents et ses ongles virtuellement partout ailleurs tant que cela ne faisait pas vraiment mal. Savoir qu'il y avait une cicatrice sur sa hanche qui le faisait souffrir les jours de froid et que c'était ça plutôt que son genou qui le faisait souffrir en hiver, savoir qu'il aimait la façon dont elle disait son nom sur un ton particulier, et qu'il avait une inexplicable faiblesse pour sentir ses doigts plonger dans ses cheveux et pour lui faire la même chose. Que quand il était plongé très profondément dans ses pensées, il passait son index sur sa lèvre supérieure, et quand il était concentré il passait sa langue dans le creux de sa dent manquante, et quand il était totalement furieux une veine pulsait sur sa tempe, et quand il était vraiment agacé, un nerf sautait sous son œil droit. Qu'il aimait dormir à demi sur son côté droit, à demi sur son dos, dans un angle tordu qui semblait toujours inconfortable à ses yeux à elle, mais qui apparemment, lui convenait à lui –en tout cas, ça avait été vrai ces jours-ci, il semblait préférer dormir en cuillère, contre elle. Et, bien sûr, savoir qu'il pleurait toujours dans son sommeil, presque chaque nuit, bien que pas aussi longtemps qu'auparavant.

C'était être capable de lire avec efficacité ses silences, et de savoir s'il était fatigué, en colère, satisfait ou incertain, même s'il n'avait rien dit ou de remarquer les plus minuscules et subtils changements dans son regard que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir, et encore moins interpréter. C'était savoir qu'il détestait toute tentative d'écourter son prénom il n'avait permis qu'à Lily de le faire sans conséquences, et seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas assez de confiance pour lui dire qu'il détestait être appelé 'Sev'- ce n'était pas un problème, puisque Hermione aimait assez la façon dont son prénom entier sonnait. C'était savoir que malgré l'apparente contradiction, il parvenait à être à la fois extrêmement possessif et absolument pas jaloux –il n'aimait pas qu'elle passe de temps avec ses amis masculins, mais principalement parce qu'il les trouvait tous crétins, et elle devait l'admettre, non sans justification, et parce qu'il voulait qu'elle passe du temps avec lui à la place il ne croyait certainement pas qu'il s'agisse de quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'amitié. C'était savoir qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier sa vie.

Les petites choses étaient importantes.

.

oOo

.

Finalement, Hermione parvint à écrire une lettre à ses parents dont elle soit à peu près satisfaite Severus avait offert de l'écrire lui-même, si elle le désirait, disant simplement qu'il était un de ses amis et qu'elle voulait les contacter sans être sûre de quoi dire, mais elle lui avait dit de ne pas le faire. A présent, elle décortiquait sa brève missive, appréhensive. « Ils ne vont probablement pas l'ouvrir » marmonna-t-elle. « Ils reconnaîtront mon écriture et vont la déchirer.

-Tu ne sauras pas si tu ne l'envoies pas » répliqua-t-il avec logique, quittant son bureau et venant s'installer derrière elle pour lire par-dessus son épaule. C'était très direct elle avait simplement dit qu'elle avait récemment découvert leur adresse actuelle, et qu'elle voulait juste leur faire savoir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle enseignait à Poudlard et pouvait y être contactée si nécessaire, et qu'elle espérait qu'ils allaient bien tous deux et qu'elle les aimait. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, à moins qu'elle sache s'ils allaient ou pas répondre. « Envoie-leur par la poste Moldue, si tu es vraiment inquiète » suggéra-t-il. « Cela pourrait faire meilleure impression que de voir un hibou débarquer; j'imagine qu'ils n'ont pas reçu de courrier magique depuis un certain temps.

-C'est une bonne idée. Merci. » Se tortillant sur sa chaise, elle lui sourit avant de designer son bureau d'un signe de tête. « En parlant de hibou postal, c'était quoi, tout ça ? »

Il grimaça. « Les responsables d'éditions. J'essaie d'intéresser quelqu'un à certaines des potions de soin que j'ai utilisées pour me soigner après la Cabane la plupart était modifiée et une était de ma création.

-C'est le dérivé de bézoard dont tu m'avais parlé ? Ca semble intéressant, mais j'ai eu tellement d'autres choses à te demander que je ne suis jamais revenue là-dessus.

-Imagine ma surprise » murmura-t-il, souriant légèrement. « Oui. J'ai trouvé un moyen de rendre un bézoard liquide. J'ai un premier jet d'article quelque part si tu veux le lire.

-J'adorerai. » Elle lui sourit, moqueuse. « Je pourrais même écrire des commentaires méchants dans la marge à l'encre rouge. »

Severus renifla inélégamment avant de répondre, hautain, « Tu ne trouverais rien à critiquer.

-Si tu le dis. Je pensais que ces lettres pourraient être des parents à qui tu as écrit le mois dernier, en fait…

-Oh, non, ils ont tous répondu en quelques jours. Et pour bien agacer McGonagall, ils ont tous accepté mes actions » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « J'imagine que les vacances seront un peu inconfortables pour ces trois-là.

-Oh, les pauvres » répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique, et il gloussa tout bas en retournant à son travail.

« Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme moi. »

.

oOo

.

La semaine suivante, elle se réveilla tôt et se découvrit seule. En soi-même, ce n'était pas inhabituel Severus était toujours parfois insomniaque, bien que ce soit bien mieux qu'à une époque, et durant les nuits réellement mauvaises, quand il ne pouvait absolument pas dormir, il se levait souvent pour sortir fumer ou il s'installait dans le salon avec un livre, où il pouvait lire sans la gêner jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente suffisamment fatigué pour revenir au lit. Mais son côté du lit (et quand en étaient-ils arrivés à avoir leur propre côté du lit ? Elle ne se rappelait d'aucune discussion à ce sujet) était froid, et s'il était sorti fumer, alors il aurait été de retour avant qu'il ne soit totalement froid et elle avait le sentiment que ses appartements étaient vides.

S'enveloppant dans sa robe de chambre et enfilant ses pantoufles, elle traîna des pieds hors de la chambre pour mener son investigation. Ses quartiers étaient sombres et clairement déserts, mais elle pouvait entendre de la musique, et réalisa qu'il y avait une légère lumière sous la porte qui cachait l'escalier menant à son laboratoire personnel. Curieuse de savoir ce qui pouvait être si important à quatre heures du matin, elle descendit les marches aussi silencieusement qu'elle le put, bien qu'elle réalisa à mi-chemin qu'il ne pouvait aucunement l'entendre avec cette musique –Death Cab for Cutie, un groupe américain qu'il lui avait sans aucune honte volé il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux avant son raid mené un jour dans sa collection musicale. En fait, il chantait même, réalisa-t-elle un instant plus tard, et elle s'assit promptement sur les marches près du bas de l'escalier pour écouter.

Elle fut amusée de reconnaître la chanson : c'était 'Where Soul Meets Body', une de ses préférées à elle. Enserrant ses genoux pour essayer de les garder au chaud malgré le froid de la pierre qui commençait à passer au travers de ses vêtements, elle vit que la porte était entrouverte et la repoussa timidement, sans baguette, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir davantage du laboratoire. Mordillant sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de glousser, elle se demanda ce que le monde aurait pensé en voyant le fameux Maître des Potions, maintenant : il avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, sans soin, en un court catogan, pour les garder hors du chemin, et il portant un de ses t-shirts préférés –un kaki assez abîmé avec une grande image de Vil Coyote portant un petit panneau 'Au secours !'et un ample pantalon de jogging d'un noir délavé. Il chantait distraitement sur la musique, mélangeant avec attention le contenu d'un petit creuset, et il n'était presque pas reconnaissable en tant que Severus Snape.

La chanson termina alors que les premières notes de la piste suivantes commençaient, il remua vaguement une main vers l'ordinateur sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait, et Death Cab recommença. Hermione fronça des sourcils en le regardant elle connaissait, jusqu'ici, la plupart de ses chansons préférées, et ce n'en était pas une, mais même si cela l'avait été, il était rare qu'il relance une chanson. Peut-être cela n'aurait-il rien signifié pour qui que ce soit d'autre, mais Severus était extrêmement fixe dans ses habitudes, et s'il déviait d'une de ses habitudes d'un iota, alors cela signifiait quelque chose.

Après trois répétitions de la chanson, il laissa la musique continuer normalement, payant plus attention à ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ce fût, qu'à la musique. Le contenu du récipient s'était épaissi en gruau blanc grisâtre, de la texture d'une crème coagulée, et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Se levant, elle ouvrit tout à fait la porte et entra. « Severus, tu réalises bien qu'il est quatre heures trente du matin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Apparemment un peu surpris par son apparition –et elle pouvait compter les fois où elle avait réussi à le faire sur une seule main- il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sourire comme pour s'excuser. « Oui. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillée.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait. J'ai eu froid » ajouta-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse pour le taquiner.

Il afficha un sourire en coin. « Désolé. J'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et j'ai voulu essayer avant d'oublier. »

Elle traîna des pieds jusqu'à lui et glissa un bras autour de sa taille, se calant contre sa chaleur tout en examinant le produit fini. « C'est quoi ?

-La version sept du soin anti-cicatrices sur lequel je travaille.

-La couleur est différente. C'est quoi, ce vert ?

-De la gaulthérie. Je me suis rappelé plus tôt qu'elle était censée avoir la capacité de briser des malédictions, il semblait donc logique qu'elle serait utile pour traiter des cicatrices issues de sorts noirs.

-Ca sent bien meilleur que le dernier pot, en tout cas » remarqua-t-elle.

« Ne te plains pas, femme » marmonna Severus en souriant un peu. « Personne ne t'oblige à y toucher, tu sais.

-Et comment, au juste, prévois-tu de l'appliquer sur les cicatrices de ton dos sans aide ? » demanda-t-elle, sarcastique, souriant avant d'examiner l'onguent refroidissant lentement. « Je pensais que tu voulais quelque chose qui se rapproche d'une huile. Ou c'était juste pour rire ? »

Il renifla, et son sourire s'élargit malgré ses efforts pour lui jeter un regard noir. « C'était pour une raison légitime, je te ferai savoir. Une huile est plus facilement absorbable par la peau. Si cette formule semble fonctionner, je pourrais altérer la consistance pour la rendre plus efficace, mais cela n'a pas d'intérêt tant que ce n'est pas testé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire à quatre heures du matin, par contre. Tu aurais pu faire une note pour essayer à une heure normale, comme toute personne saine d'esprit.

-J'étais réveillé, de toute façon, et tu as admis que je ne t'avais pas réveillée en me levant.

-J'avais _froid_ » répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau, arquant un sourcil. « Et que suis-je censé faire à ce sujet?

-Me réchauffer, bien sûr » rétorqua Hermione, avant de perdre patience pour leur jeu et de se détourner du plan de travail pour se dresser et saisir son visage entre ses mains, se maintenant sur la pointe des pieds pour attirer sa tête vers elle et l'embrasser. Il vacilla un instant, clairement pour s'écarter et continuer à la taquiner, et elle enveloppa promptement son pied autour de sa jambe droite pour planter son talon à l'arrière de son mauvais genou, le déséquilibrant suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse le garder en place simplement avec sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque.

Quand elle brisa enfin le baiser, il lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. « C'était de la triche.

-Je suivais juste ton exemple » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Impossible. Aucun Serpentard n'aurait agi de façon si terriblement évidente.

-La méthode Gryffondor fait gagner du temps. Maintenant, arrête d'argumenter, pose tes joujoux pour la nuit et revient au lit. »

Il arqua un sourcil, la regardant avec amusement. « Tu te rappelles bien que j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi, n'est-ce pas?

-Mais les hommes sont émotionnellement et mentalement moins matures que les femmes » expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était parfaitement logique. Lui lançant un sourire machiavélique, elle ajouta gentiment « Et tu agis comme un gamin avec un nouveau jouet quand tu es concentré sur tes potions.

-Parce que ta réaction à un nouveau livre montre la plus haute et mature des restreintes ? » gronda-t-il en réponse, moqueur, la chaleur commençant à crépiter dans son regard tandis que son contrôle tombait. Elle aimait voir cela, aimait voir son bouclier d'acier s'affaiblir juste à cause d'elle. Cela ne comptait pas qu'elle porte un t-shirt bien trop grand et sa vieille robe de chambre de flanelle et ses pantoufles miteuses que Pattenrond passait son temps à martyriser, ou que ses cheveux soient emmêlés par le sommeil au point qu'un peigne s'y serait perdu sans laisser de trace, ni quoi que ce soit, parce que Severus pensait qu'elle était belle, et il la voulait.

Elle lui sourit juste en réponse, heureuse cette fois de lui laisser le dernier mot, et après un moment, il lui sourit en retour –un vrai sourire, un qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir été vu par quiconque depuis qu'il n'était plus enfant, plus chaleureux et affectueux que ce que quiconque l'aurait cru capable. Levant les mains, elle tira gentiment sur le lien qui avait temporairement maintenu ses cheveux en arrière et fit courir ses doigts au travers de ses mèches sombres tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras, abaissant sa tête pour l'embrasser avec autant de douceur en retour.

« Toujours froid ? » murmura-t-il à son oreille du ronronnement de velours qui ne manquait jamais de la faire frissonner.

« Gelée » expira-t-elle en réponse, et elle l'entendit émettre un rire de gorge avant que ses dents ne glissent au bas de son dos, sur ses hanches elle sentit ses muscles se tendre et rit doucement alors qu'il la soulevait, apparemment sans effort. Fermement maintenue dans ses bras, elle fit taire son ordinateur portable, sans baguette ni sort formulé, et éteignit toutes les lumières en dehors de celle en haut des escaliers, et il rit tout bas en réponse.

« On crâne, maintenant ? » murmura-t-il, resserrant son étreinte alors qu'il se déplaçait avec aisance dans le laboratoire pour commencer à grimper les marches. « Je pense avoir un ou deux tours dans la poche à montrer, dans ce cas… »

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de **Cricri** : et voilà le chapitre tant attendu…. Correction express… j'espère en rien avoir oublié… Cette fic est toujours autant passionnante… A bientôt …

.

Aë : Oui, parce que Cricri a bêtaisé en express avant de partir en vacances, à un moment où elle ne pouvait normalement pas ^^' oui, vous pouvez me traiter d'esclavagiste ^^'

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Hum, j'en connais deux qui vont bien profiter de leur fin de nuit… Chançards !

Comme d'habitude, j'adore cette fic qui est vraiment magnifique (et si bien traduite :D) !

J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous réserve le prochain chapitre.

.

Aë : Merci beaucoup ^^

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Une foule s'est rassemblée à Pré-Au-Lard. Ils font face au Professeur Snape, et vous sentez que la situation va dégénérer et qu'il va peut-être avoir besoin d'aide. Est-ce correct ?_ (Je me disais bien qu'assigner la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard à Severus était une idée stupide…)_

.

« Ils l'appellent meurtrier, Professeur. Mangemort. » Toute émotion visa ses yeux, et il lui lança ce regard Serpentard horriblement familier –l'expression résignée et morte qu'elle avait bien trop souvent chez Severus _(Pff le pauvre. Enfin, les pauvres ! Lui et Severus)_

.

« Oh, et Mr Alton ?

-Oui, Professeur ?

-Trente points pour Serpentard. »_ (Houlaa :D Même si perso j'en aurai mis 50 ^^)_

.

Filant sous le porche, elle ferma les yeux, formula une prière et transplana._ (Vive Severus !)_

.

Il était évident que la rotule avait été délogée._ (Brrr)_

.

« Reparo._ (Aaaah mais il est fou lui !)_

-Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée. « Tu ne peux pas utiliser ça sur des os !

-En fait, si » la corrigea-t-il doucement. « C'est généralement une très mauvaise idée, mais c'est probablement la seule chose qui tiendra mon genou en place assez longtemps pour que j'atteigne le château. _(Je me répète mais : brrrr)_

.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ?_ (Hum, super distraction… Franchement Hermione on t'a connu plus subtile ^^)_

.

-Mais pour les gens qui t'ont attaqué dans la rue…

-Ce n'était pas une attaque sérieuse » _(Ah ben heureusement, je n'ose imaginer l'état de sa jambe sinon…)_

.

J'ai été traité ainsi pendant trop d'années pour me soucier de m'en souvenir ce genre de choses n'a plus le pouvoir de me blesser._ (C'est tellement vrai que c'en est vraiment triste.)_

.

« Vas-tu aller à l'infirmerie ?_ (Pourquoi poser la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ?)_

.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Que va-t-on pouvoir faire de lui ?_ (Eriger une statue à son effigie dans le parc de l'école ?)_

.

« J'aurais pu lui en donner cinquante, mais je pensais que cela rendrait un peu trop évident le fait que quelque chose était arrivé._ (Ah, ben au moins elle y a pensé :D)_

.

-Par curiosité, Mr Alton, pourquoi avez-vous approché le Professeur Granger plutôt qu'un autre professeur, ou que la Directrice ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Monsieur » répondit le garçon innocemment._ (Moooh 3 Je l'adore lui :D)_

.

« Tu fais ça en informulé pour te la péter, ou pour m'énerver ? »_ (Les deux je crois)_

.

J'ai juste annulé le Reparo jeté précédemment, et maintenant, je dois réaligner correctement tous les fragments d'os avant de pouvoir essayer de soigner l'articulation._ (Oh my, j'ai déjà mal pour lui !)_

.

Tôt ou tard, mon genou cèdera. A ce moment-là, je serai forcé à retirer et faire repousser mes os._ (Oh cool…)_

.

« Si tu dois le savoir, je suis allergique à la Poussos »_ (Manquait plus que ça !)_

.

Il plia très précautionneusement son genou, qui produisit un son horrible, grinçant et craquant. _(Purée, j'ai eu des frissons rien qu'à lire cette phrase !)_

.

Chaque cicatrice est un rappel que je souhaite garder –pas que je puisse oublier, de toute façon, mais tout de même, je veux en garder les preuves physiques.

-Pour toi-même, ou pour les autres ? »_ (Touché !)_

.

Tu es loin de ne pas être attirant –à moins que tu n'insultes mes goûts en matière d'hommes ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Ronald Weasley » souligna-t-il._ (Ouais, on est d'accord sur ce point)_

.

« Je suppose qu'ils se demanderaient la même chose pour toi, d'ailleurs, mais c'est parce que les gens, pris en groupe, sont vraiment stupides. _(Pas que en groupe, mais je veux bien lui accorder cet argument)_Bien que ça n'ait rien à voir avec ton apparence –tu es bien plus attirant que tu le penses. »_ (Tout à fait !)_

.

« Franchement, ça devait être en réaction à ma jubilation quand il n'a pas pu résoudre l'énigme._ (Ah ah !)_

-Vraiment ? Il n'a pas pu ? » Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'en sentir fière._ (Sans blague :p)_

.

-Il ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez » **vu qu'il n'en avait pas…** _(Ce qui est assez ironique quand on parle de Voldemort…_

_._

On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un d'aussi paranoïaque que Face-de-Serpent y aurait pensé, en fait » ajouta-t-elle, pensive._ (Putain, mais c'est vrai ça !)_

.

Si Dumbledore avait eu le bon sens de dire à quelqu'un d'autre qu'il était mourant, ou même de laisser une lettre 'à n'ouvrir qu'après mon décès' à quelqu'un, la dernière année de la guerre aurait été bien plus facile, pas seulement pour moi personnellement, mais pour tout notre côté. _(C'est pas faux) _

.

Qu'il n'aimait généralement pas les sucreries, en dehors des rouleaux à l'anis à l'ancienne, _(beurk)_

.

Qu'il ne buvait pas beaucoup d'alcool devant les autres personnes, il semblait aimer les vins chers, mais lorsqu'il était seul, il préférait une traditionnelle ale _(Connais pas)_

.

il n'aimait pas vraiment la country._ (J'adooore la contry ! Oui pardon, tout le monde s'en fout)_

.

il détestait Dickens et les Hauts de Hurlevents (Aë : sans dire que je déteste, je n'aime vraiment pas)

.

Qu'il aimait, bizarrement, les t-shirts avec des personnages de dessins animés Moldus, _(Bizarrement j'ai du mal à l'imaginer avec un t-shirt Bugs Bunny, mais passons ^^)_ou des logos de groupes de rock, **(ça casse le mythe !)**

.

Que, brièvement, adolescent, il avait eu à la fois une oreille et un sourcil percés. _(Oulaaa)_

.

Les petites choses étaient importantes._ (Ce passage est vraiment trop mignon (à défaut d'autre mot))_

.

« Fais attention, tu commences à parler comme moi. »_ (Ce qui n'est pas désagréable)_

.

Vil Coyote portant un petit panneau 'Au secours !' _(Bon, en fait j'étais pas très loin avec Bugs Bunny… Même si ça me traumatise toujours autant ^^)_

.

-J'avais _froid_ » répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit à nouveau, arquant un sourcil. « Et que suis-je censé faire à ce sujet?_ (Comme si tu ne le savais pas ^^)_


	26. Chapter 26

Note de Loten : On avance, puis…

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"I found a picture**  
**Our so-called family tree, yeah**  
**I broke all the branches, looking for answers**  
**Don't you know that ain't how it's supposed to be**...**"**  
– Bon Jovi, 'I Want To Be Loved'.

.

**"J'ai trouvé une image**  
**Notre soi-disant arbre généalogique, yeah**  
**J'ai brisé toutes les branches, à la recherche de réponses**  
**Tu ne savais pas qu'il n'est pas comme il était censé l'être**...**"**  
– Bon Jovi, 'I Want To Be Loved'.

.

oOo

.

Severus s'avança dans le salon sans sembler payer grande attention à ce qui l'entourait, triant son courrier à chaque pas.  
« Tu dégoulines sur tout le sol » l'informa Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Il pleut, dehors.

-Tu ne devrais pas aller te mettre dessous, alors.

-C'est ce que tu dis sans cesse. Tiens, j'ai fait le détour par ton bureau pour te ramener ton courrier. » Il laissa tomber une pile de lettres légèrement humides sur le canapé derrière elle, lâcha son propre courrier sur son bureau et disparut en direction de la chambre, pour se défaire de ses vêtements humides, présuma-t-elle.

Souriant gentiment –il était ridiculement amusant qu'ils se disputent parfois comme un vieux couple marié, et elle aurait bu du pus de bubobulb plutôt que d'admettre qu'elle trouvait ça mignon- elle tria rapidement ses lettres. Le dernier numéro du Chicaneur, complet avec une note de Luna –elle devrait le lire plus tard et lui renvoyer ses commentaires. L'écriture scripte de Ron, probablement un merci en retard pour son cadeau d'anniversaire. Une courte lettre de la main de Ginny, qui voulait sûrement qu'elles se retrouvent pour papoter. Le nouveau catalogue de Fleury et Bott, qu'elle mit de côté, puisque Severus voudrait aussi le regarder. Et une lettre Moldue, ce qui était inhabituel… Elle retourna l'enveloppe et le monde vacilla alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'écriture.

_Oh, bon sang._

Cela faisait presque six semaines elle avait tenté d'oublier, parvenant presque à se convaincre qu'ils n'allaient pas répondre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors qu'elle fixait l'innocente enveloppe. Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle leva la voix, hésitante.

« Severus ?

-Quoi ? » lança-t-il depuis la chambre.

« Tu peux… Venir ici un moment, s'il te plaît ? »

Il fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il apparut, ce qui était généralement sa version de sembler inquiet. Typiquement, il ne perdit pas son souffle à demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, ou _ce qui_, précisément, n'allait pas il la regarda simplement et attendit un indice. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit la lettre, et son froncement de sourcil s'approfondit lorsqu'il s'avança pour la prendre, étudiant le timbre et le tampon avant d'arquer un sourcil en la lui rendant. « C'est… »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est l'écriture de ma mère. »

Le regard de Severus passa de la lettre à son visage, son attitude presque prudente disant mieux que toute phrase qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr du courant émotionnel en jeu et qu'il faisait attention. Après un moment, il tenta « Eh bien, à moins que Miss Lovegood t'ait envoyé une autre paire de lunettes à rayons X –une qui fonctionne réellement- tu vas devoir l'ouvrir pour savoir ce qu'elle dit. » Malgré son ton léger, elle pouvait sentir son inquiétude, mais son habituel badinage ne pouvait la faire sourire, ce matin. Le sentant, il s'immobilisa, avant d'ajouter, circonspect « Ce ne sera rien de mal, Hermione. Ils n'auraient pas répondu s'ils ne voulaient pas te parler, j'en suis sûre.

-Tu ne connais pas mes parents. Ma mère est polie, elle répond toujours aux lettres, peu importe qui les écrit. Elle répond même parfois aux courriers indésirables. » Elle hésita. « Tu peux la lire pour moi, s'il te plaît ? Si… Si c'est quelque chose de mal, je ne veux pas savoir.

-Tu es sûre ? » demanda-t-il lentement. « Ca pourrait être personnel.

-C'est bon. » Elle tenta de lui sourire. « Juste… Résume-la moi, ok ? »

Son expression était soigneusement neutre lorsqu'il emmena la lettre à son bureau et s'assit, déchirant l'enveloppe et dépliant la lettre. Il n'y avait qu'une feuille pliée à l'intérieur, couverte d'une écriture dense, et il la posa pour lire lentement. Le silence était presque insupportablement tendu tandis qu'Hermione regardait son visage, espérant un indice elle aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas s'en soucier, puisque que comme toujours, son expression ne lui indiquait absolument rien. Il lisait vite, naturellement, et ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard qu'il releva les yeux, et replia la lettre, mais cela lui sembla une éternité.

Il lui offrit un faible demi-sourire, et elle se figea, n'osant pas vraiment se détendre. Se relevant il revint vers elle et lui rendit la lettre. « Ce n'est rien de mal. On dirait qu'elle a passé un bon moment à l'écrire.

-Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle, détestant la petitesse de sa voix.

« Contente-toi de lire, femme » lui dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. « Elle ne te mordra pas, je te le promets. » Tentant d'empêcher ses doigts de trembler, elle lui prit la lettre et il retourna à son bureau pour trier son propre courrier. Déglutissant, elle déplia le papier.

.

oOo

.

_Chère Hermione_

_Nous sommes soulagés d'avoir de tes nouvelles, après si longtemps. Ton père et moi avons souvent pensé à essayer de te contacter à nouveau en vérité, nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu serais toujours à ton ancienne adresse. Non, c'est une excuse –je sais que nous aurions pu contacter l'école pour avoir tes coordonnées. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que tu veuilles que nous le fassions. Notre séparation a été très dure, et nous te devons des excuses._

_Ca sonne pathétique. Papa lit pendant que j'écris, et il rit. Des excuses ne suffisent pas. Nous ne comprenons juste pas ce que tu avais fait, ou pourquoi, mais tu es notre fille et nous aurions dû avoir suffisamment confiance en toi pour te laisser t'expliquer correctement. Je sais que tu as essayé, mais d'après ce que tu as dit, tu as traversé une période atroce, et tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Peut-être que maintenant tu peux nous dire toute l'histoire ?_

_Et tu es professeur, maintenant ! Nous ne pensions pas que tu aimerais beaucoup travailler pour le gouvernement, mais aucun de nous ne pensait que tu te tournerais vers l'enseignement. Quelle matière enseignes-tu, ou nous ne pouvons pas le comprendre ? Tes cours semblaient toujours si fantastiques quand tu nous écrivais à ce sujet._

_Nous voulons tous deux essayer d'arranger les choses, mais il y a tant de choses que nous avons manquées, et tant que nous devons te dire. Quoi qu'il en soit, comment as-tu réussi à nous trouver ? Nous avons laissé notre adresse à notre propriétaire en Angleterre, mais il ne l'aurait pas transmise sans permission. S'il te plaît, chérie, dis-nous comment tu vas, et tes amis aussi._

_Avec tout notre amour_

_Maman et Papa_

_. _

oOo

.

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience du monde réel, Hermione se découvrit seule, en dehors de Pattenrond, qui était perché sur un bras du canapé et l'observait Severus, par tact, avait disparu. Il y avait une tasse sur la table, près de son coude, et elle sut sans même regarder qu'elle contenait du café au lait demi-écrémé et un sucre, juste comme elle l'aimait, et qu'elle était ensorcelée pour rester à la parfaite température. Il avait aussi ostensiblement laissé quelques mouchoirs, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en séchant ses yeux et se mouchant le nez. « Il me connaît beaucoup trop bien, Pattou » dit-elle au chat en ramassant le café. « Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. La lettre était de Maman et Papa. Je ne sais pas s'ils m'ont déjà pardonné, mais nous parlons, c'est déjà ça. Je vais leur envoyer ton amour dans ma prochaine lettre, ok ? »

Le chat ronronna doucement, marchant délicatement le long du dossier du canapé pour venir renifler son oreille. Retenant un gloussement, Hermione se retourna pour le caresser. « Ne fais pas ça. Tes moustaches me chatouillent. Severus est allé au labo?

-Oui » confirma l'homme lui-même depuis le pas de porte. « Et il aurait été assez heureux d'y rester, mais malheureusement, les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de troisième année ont un test ce matin, malheureusement pour eux. » L'observant, elle nota qu'il portait ses robes d'enseignant, et un gros porte-documents sous le bras. « Je crois que tu te sens mieux, maintenant?

-Tu as manqué toutes les stupides larmes Gryffondor » l'assura-t-elle. « C'est bon maintenant.

-Ne dit pas de bêtises. »

Souriante, elle se leva et s'avança jusqu'à lui, tendant la main pour la plonger dans ses cheveux et attirer son visage pour l'embrasser. « Merci, Severus.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Si tu ne les avais pas trouvés, je n'aurais pas eu cette chance. » Savoir qu'il était encore parfois mal à l'aise quand il était remercié pour quoi que ce soit, elle ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre, et l'embrassa avant de reprendre avec légèreté « Maintenant, va donc torturer quelques troisième année. Amuse-toi rappelle-toi juste : pas d'effusion de sang. »

Il renifla. « Si je suis parvenu à m'empêcher de massacrer toute la classe, toi incluse, je dois ajouter, je suis sûr que je peux survivre à cette génération. Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

Souriant en le regardant partir, Hermione pensa à laisser entrouverte la porte du bureau il était parfois possible d'entendre son cours, et elle aimait l'écouter en mode enseignant. Décidant que non, elle s'installa à la place à son bureau pour commencer à écrire sa réponse.

.

oOo

.

_Chers Maman et Papa_

_Je suis simplement heureuse de vous répondre; j'ai débattu avec moi-même pendant des mois car je n'étais pas sûre de vous écrire ou pas. Oui, nous devons parler plus en détail des choses –en y repensant, je n'avais pas vraiment raison, et ce n'est pas étonnant que j'aie un peu gâché les choses. Mais commençons par le commencement. Pattenrond est toujours avec moi, au fait –on dirait que j'avais raison quand j'ai dit qu'il avait un peu de créature naturelle en lui il a l'air aussi plein de vie que toujours. Il vient de sauter sur mes genoux, en fait, alors écrire devient un peu difficile._

_Cette dernière ligne me fait sourire, Maman –par 'mes amis', tu veux sans doute dire 'mon jeune homme, s'il est toujours là', n'est-ce pas ? Je suis désolée, mais non, je ne suis plus avec Ron. Nous avons décidé que nous étions mieux en tant qu'amis. Mais il va bien, il aime son travail. Et Harry va bien, lui aussi il est marié, avec deux enfants (et probablement un troisième bientôt en route)._

_Je sais que tu te demandes si je suis posée ou pas –je vous imagine bien vous entre-regarder. Papa, arrête de rire. Cela m'amène à ton autre question : comme vous ai-je trouvés ? Eh bien, je ne vous ai pas trouvés. Quelqu'un de proche l'a fait, entièrement par lui-même, juste avant Noël j'ai failli avoir une attaque cardiaque quand il m'a donné votre adresse. Je ne suis pas certaine de comment il l'a fait il n'a pas voulu me donner les détails, mais je sais qu'il est même allé en Australie pour vous traquer. Alors oui, il y a quelqu'un dans ma vie. Mais c'est une situation assez compliquée il n'est… Pas le genre d'homme avec lequel vous avez toujours souhaité me voir finir, je dirais. Je pense que vous l'aimerez, mais je ne sais pas si vous allez approuver dès le début._

_Ce serait un peu méchant que je laisse ça comme ça, hein ? Je vais vous dire quelques trucs à son sujet. C'est un sorcier, un sang-mêlé –je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de ce que ça signifie cela veut dire qu'un de ses parents est du monde magique, mais pas l'autre. Il est plus âgé que moi (c'est une des choses que vous n'apprécierez pas, je pense). Je le connais depuis longtemps, mais nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis juin. Il est très intelligent je ne le lui dirai jamais, mais il l'est bien plus que moi. Il a un sens de l'humour tordu. Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur lui, mais je garde ça pour une autre lettre. Je suis sûr que tu veux une description complète, Maman, mais je garde aussi ça pour une autre fois –il est grand (mais pas autant que toi, Papa) et il a des cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres._

_Enfin, assez de lui pour l'instant. Je ne vous blâme pas d'avoir été surpris que je sois professeur à présent je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé non plus que je le serais, mais maintenant que je le suis, j'aime vraiment. J'enseigne l'Etude des Moldus –apprendre aux jeunes sorcières et sorciers comment les gens vivent sans magie. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais je l'avais abandonnée à la fin de ma troisième année, parce que le professeur faisait beaucoup de choses de travers. Ce n'est qu'à temps partiel pour le moment, mais je travaille avec la Directrice, et dans un an ou deux nous espérons pouvoir en faire une matière principale pour tous les élèves._

_Et que faites-vous en France, d'ailleurs? Eh bien, je sais que vous avez votre propre cabinet de dentisterie, ce qui est génial, et je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous, mais pourquoi la France ? Répondez vite, s'il vous plaît._

_Je vous aime_

_Hermione_

.

oOo

.

Elle relut sa lettre terminée et acquiesça, satisfaite. Elle voulait tout leur dire à propos de Severus, mais il était totalement préférable qu'elle y vienne progressivement ils n'allaient pas aimer entendre qu'il avait été son professeur pendant six ans, et encore moins qu'il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans de moins qu'eux.Elle aurait besoin de temps avant de lancer une dispute. Et elle n'allait pas leur dire tout, de toute façon elle ne pouvait réellement pas expliquer que oui, c'était un meurtrier de masse, mais seulement techniquement, parce qu'il avait eu des raisons valides et importantes pour torturer et tuer des gens. Le Monde Magique ne fonctionnait pas comme le Moldu, et elle ne pouvait expliquer cela.

Malgré cela, elle se sentait extrêmement heureuse alors qu'elle scellait l'enveloppe et l'adressait. Elle ne s'était pas laissée réaliser à quel point ses parents lui manquaient, et elle ne pouvait pas espérer pouvoir remercier assez Severus pour lui avoir donné la chance de réparer les choses après toutes ces années.

Sa bonne humeur ne fit qu'augmenter dans la matinée, alors qu'elle parcourait le reste de ses lettres. Celle de Ron était, pour une fois, complètement dépourvue de quoique ce soit pouvant commencer une dispute; il était ravi de son cadeau et avait plusieurs histoires drôles sur différents membres de sa famille. La lettre de Luna était comme toujours, et elle écrivit son habituelle réponse aux articles du Chicaneur avant de lui donner des nouvelles de ses parents. La lettre de Ginny la fit couiner de bonheur, effrayant un Pattenrond endormi au point qu'il lui crache dessus, et obtenant un regard plat et vaguement incrédule de Severus, qui rentrait juste de ses cours.

« Etait-ce bien nécessaire ? » demanda-t-il avec dédain.

« Oui » l'informa-t-elle en agitant la lettre. « C'est de Ginny elle pense qu'elle est peut-être à nouveau enceinte.

Il fronça des sourcils. « 'A nouveau' ? » répéta-t-il.

Hermione cligna des yeux. « Oh… Je pensais que tu savais… Ils ont déjà deux enfants, un garçon et une fille.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je su ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu marques un point. Je pensais te l'avoir dit. »

Il haussa des épaules, lâcha la pile de devoirs dans son trieur pour les noter plus tard et défit ses robes. « Donc, dans quelques années, je devrais enseigner à la progéniture de Potter. Merveilleux. »

Elle grimaça. « Ce sera encore pire que ce que tu imagines » émit-elle doucement, réalisant qu'il n'allait pas aimer entendre cela –elle pensait réellement qu'il savait déjà.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

« Ils les ont appelés James et Lily. » Ce n'était pas tout, ils _ressemblaient_ à James et Lily, de l'avis général, bien qu'aucun des deux n'ait hérité des remarquables yeux verts.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait l'air que dédaigneux tandis qu'il se détournait pour déposer ses robes sur le dossier d'une chaise. « Ce garçon n'a jamais eu d'imagination. En revanche, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Ginevra.

-Eh bien, le troisième ne sera pas nommé de manière si facile, je pense » reprit-elle, hésitante, se rappelant ce que Ginny lui avait demandé avant Noël. « En fait… Si c'est un garçon… Ils… Ils veulent l'appeler comme toi. »

Il se figea. Hermione fixa son dos, inquiète elle avait dit à Ginny la vérité, elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir à cette idée. La tension, dans ses épaules, n'était pas un bon signe. « Je te demande pardon ? » dit-il tout bas.

Inspirant, elle répéta calmement « Harry et Ginny veulent nommer leur troisième enfant d'après toi, si c'est un garçon. »

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Severus n'y réponde, et quand il le fit, sa voix était distante. « Quelle atrocité à faire à un enfant.

-Severus !

-Je suis sérieux » lâcha-t-il froidement. « C'est une charge terrible à faire porter à un garçon. Ce serait comme nommer un enfant Moldu Eichmann ou Himmler.

-Bon sang, ne dis pas ça !

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est la vérité. Les gens me jettent des pierres et me crachent dessus dans la rue, Hermione. Je suis Mangemort et meurtrier tout garçon nommé d'après moi devra endurer bien pire que d'avoir la Marque tracée sur son bras. Sa scolarité sera aussi infernale que la mienne, sans que cela ne soit de sa faute. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un garçon devrait affronter. »

Elle n'avait pas vu une telle amertume ou une telle colère dans son regard depuis longtemps. Le pire était que si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savait qu'il avait raison : un enfant portant son nom _allait_ souffrir et passerait probablement toute sa vie à lutter contre les stigmates, surtout parce que le monde en son entier ne connaissait pas le vrai Severus. C'était horriblement injuste, mais c'était vrai, et c'était certainement une raison dans la myriade de celles expliquant pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'enfant. « Severus… »

Il secoua la tête. « Non » l'arrêta-t-il, presque las. « Tu sais que j'ai raison. Laisse couler. Ecris à Potter si tu le dois dis-lui… Dis-lui ce que tu voudras. Dis que j'apprécie le geste, dis que ça m'a amené les larmes aux yeux, je m'en fiche. Dis-lui juste de ne pas le faire, pour le bien de l'enfant, au moins.

-Très bien » répondit-elle tout bas, l'observant disparaître par la porte du laboratoire. _Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé._ Elle se retourna vers le bureau en soupirant. « Je présume que je ferais mieux d'écrire à Ginny, du coup » émit-elle doucement à l'attention de Pattenrond.

.

oOo

.

Elle retrouva son amie rousse pour un café deux jours plus tard. « Alors ?

-Fausse alerte, cette fois » lança joyeusement Ginny. "Mais tu sais comment est ma famille; ce ne sera probablement pas très long. Snape n'a pas aimé l'idée, n'est-ce pas ? Ta lettre n'était pas très précise.

-Non… Je préférais en parler plutôt qu'écrire. Il… Eh bien, sa réaction était un peu étrange. Tu devrais être fière, je pense sincèrement que tu as réussi à le choquer.

-Mais c'était un non ?

-Pas pour la raison à laquelle je m'attendais. » Hermione soupira. « Ses premiers mots, une fois qu'il a eu réalisé qu'il ne m'avait pas mal entendue, on été 'quelle atrocité à faire à un enfant'. »

Ginny cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ?

-Oui, et… Même si je déteste l'admettre, il a peut-être raison. Il est toujours haï par quasiment tout le monde. Un garçon portant son prénom n'en aurait pas la vie facile, et c'est un euphémisme. » Elle abaissa sa voix. « En février, il a été attaqué à Pré-Au-Lard. J'ai manqué l'évènement lui-même, mais apparemment, c'était déplaisant. Les gens lui crachent dessus et lui jettent des choses quand il est reconnu dans des endroits comme le Chemin de Traverse. »

Son amie cracha comme un chat en colère. « Je ne le savais pas. Je n'aime pas l'homme, et je doute que ce soit un jour le cas, mais je peux au moins respecter ce qu'il a accompli, et personne ne mérite d'être traité ainsi. On ne peut pas empêcher ça ?

-A moins de lui donner une garde personnelle, non, et pour être honnête c'est un duelliste si talentueux que ça serait assez inutile. Et puis… Il n'y voit rien d'anormal. Je pense qu'une part de lui estime qu'il ne mérite rien d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, son point de vue était que si tu nommais ton fils d'après lui, le garçon en souffrirait beaucoup. Il ne veut ça pour aucun enfant, pas même un qui soit relié à Harry » ajouta-t-elle avec une petite pointe d'ironie. Elle ne pensait pas que Severus détestait toujours Harry, mais il était difficile de dépasser un tel historique les habitudes ne disparaissent pas si facilement, après tout.

« Il est vraiment dégommé, pas vrai ? » demanda tout bas Ginny.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point » répondit avec sincérité Hermione. « Mais pour une fois, je crois qu'il a raison. Ce serait un geste adorable de votre part, et je pense que à sa manière il était assez touché par l'idée, bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais, même en toute une vie –mais ce ne serait pas juste pour le garçon.

-Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ça allait mal. Je suppose que tu as raison, je parlerais à Harry. Il sera déçu, par contre –il se sent vraiment coupable à propos de Snape, tu sais. Peut-être qu'on pourrait contourner ça –pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été fan du prénom _Severus_, de toute façon » admit Ginny avec humour. « Surtout avec les autres ayant un prénom 'traditionnel'. Quel était le nom de son père ?

-Ne te dirige pas là-bas, Gin. Severus détestait totalement son père, et avec de bonnes raisons.

-Y a-t-il eu quelqu'un dans sa vie qu'il n'a pas détesté, en dehors de la mère de Harry ?

-Ce n'est pas juste, Ginny.

-Non, c'est vrai. Je suis désolée. Mais tu n'as pas eu à vivre avec Harry après qu'il ait eu tout découvert. Ca l'a vraiment… Ecrasé, pendant longtemps. Tu sais comment il est avec la culpabilité, et il avait complètement, totalement mal jugé Snape, tant de fois. Comme nous tous en fait, mais cela a frappé très durement Harry. »

Hermione soupira. « Je sais.

-Comment va Snape maintenant ?

-Je l'ai à peine vu. Il a été d'humeur assez bizarre depuis que nous avons eu cette conversation… Je pense que tu l'as vraiment méchamment choqué. Et je pense que ça l'a poussé à penser à ses parents, et à lorsqu'il était maltraité à l'école, bien que je ne puisse pas en être sûre à moins qu'il ne l'admette, ce qui est aussi probable que de voir le château devenir soudain une guimauve géante.

-Tu attends une visite de George ? Si non, tu es sans doute tranquille.

-Très drôle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de neuf, d'ailleurs ? Tu disais que tu avais écrit à tes parents… »

Elle sourit. « Oui, et ils m'ont répondu.

-Vraiment ? » s'exclama Ginny. « Oh, 'Mione, c'est merveilleux. Comment ça se passe ?

-Précautionneusement, pour l'instant. Nous avons eu beaucoup de nouvelles à nous donner avant que nous ne passions à des sujets sérieux. Mais c'est un début, tu sais ? Mais je me sens assez optimiste. Bien que leur parler de _lui_ va être difficile… Ils ne vont pas aimer la différence d'âge. Il n'a que quelques années de moins qu'eux. » Sans parler de tous les problèmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore évoquer avec Ginny.

« Tu surmonteras ça » répondit Ginny, confiante. « Si ta mère ressemble un minimum à la mienne, elle va être si heureuse que tu aies trouvé 'le bon' qu'elle sera trop occupée à planifier mentalement la liste des invités du mariage pour se soucier de savoir de qui il s'agit. »

Malgré ses doutes personnels, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ca ne m'étonnerait pas, en fait. Je ne prévois pas encore de lui dire qu'il est 'le bon' avant un moment, juste pour cette raison. Je pense que la chose la plus forte que j'aie dite est que c'était 'quelqu'un de proche de moi' et que je donnerai plus de détails une autre fois.

-Oho ! » cria la jeune femme, triomphante. « Tu admets que c'est le bon ?

-Oh, arrête » protesta-t-elle faiblement. « Je te dis tout le temps que c'est compliqué.

-Arrête tes bêtises, 'Mione, tu es trop intelligente pour ce genre de bêtises. Je ne t'avais jamais vue comme ça envers qui que ce soit. Tu ne peux pas juste dire que tu es désespérément amoureuse de lui ?

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème. »

Son amie l'observa avec sérieux. « Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est, hein ?

-Non, pas encore, Ginny. Je veux essayer d'arranger les choses avec mes parents avant de risquer de perdre mes amis.

-Je ne vois toujours pas qui est mauvais au point que tu penses que nous allons tous te détester, pas d'après ta description. »

Malgré ses meilleurs efforts, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement d'irritation. Ginny était brillante si seulement elle avait pris la peine de se poser pour y réfléchir cinq minutes, elle aurait obtenu la même conclusion que Neville. Il n'y avait qu'un homme correspondant à sa description. Dans un éclair intérieur, elle réalisa qu'elle désirait qu'ils trouvent tous par eux-mêmes, pour qu'elle n'ait pas à vraiment se planter devant eux pour le dire à haute voix, et d'être la responsable de la dispute qui s'ensuivrait, et elle cligna des yeux _pas étonnant que Severus se demande si j'ai honte de lui. Merde._

« Je promets que je te le dirais bientôt » reprit-elle doucement. « Je veux un peu de temps pour dépasser d'abord le pire avec mes parents, mais bientôt je m'assiérais avec toi et Harry pour vous le dire, et j'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas pour ça. Peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider à tout dire aux autres, aussi. »

Ginny acquiesça lentement. « Ok. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça t'inquiète autant, mais ok. N'oublie pas ta promesse, en revanche.

-Y a-t-il des nouvelles de ta famille, avant que j'y aille?

-Je ne pense pas, mais tu dois partir là maintenant ? Nous ne voyons pas beaucoup.

-C'est le problème à enseigner dans un internat, tu sais. J'avais prévu de rester plus, mais je viens de réaliser que je dois à un certain sorcier de m'excuser pour quelque chose d'assez important, et je voulais lui parler de toute façon parce qu'il est assez tendu, en ce moment, et je veux voir si je peux le faire parler de ce qui le tracasse.

-Bon, ça me va » répondit-elle joyeusement. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir rivaliser avec ça. Tiens-moi au courant pour tes parents, ok ? On reparlera vite.

-Bye, Gin.

-Bye. »

.

oOo

.

Il était apparemment plongé dans la notation de devoirs quand elle entra dans son bureau, mais elle put voir, même à cette distance, qu'il s'agissait des devoirs des première ou deuxième année, et qu'il aurait pu presque littéralement les corriger dans son sommeil, elle ne fut donc pas trop surprise lorsqu'il commenta « Tu rentres tôt » sans lever les yeux.

« Oui » acquiesça-t-elle simplement. « J'ai réalisé que je te devais des excuses. »

Cela attira son attention, et il la regarda, sourcils légèrement froncés. « Et pourquoi donc ? »

Hermione se percha sur le rebord de son bureau. « Je parlais à Ginny de ce que mes parents pourraient penser lorsque je te présenterai à eux, et j'ai réalisé la vraie raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai encore dit à aucun de mes amis. »

Son expression était de neutralité étudiée. « Oh ?

-Je veux pouvoir les blâmer quand tout tournera très mal admit-elle tout bas. « S'ils trouvent eux-mêmes, alors ils vont lancer les hostilités, et je n'aurai pas à être responsable parce que ça n'aura pas été ma faute. C'est un peu pathétique, et ce n'est pas juste pour toi.

-Je t'ai dit que je me fiche de ce que tu dis aux gens. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois fou de joie à la perspective que Potter et ses petits amis en apprennent plus sur ma vie privée en revanche » ajouta-t-il aigrement.

« Non, je sais, mais ce n'est quand même pas juste. Et quelque soit leur réaction, ils ne vont pas se ruer à Poudlard pour faire une scène ; ils voudront avoir à faire avec moi, pas toi. » Elle sourit. « Malheureusement, tu n'auras pas la chance de les provoquer assez pour qu'ils commencent un combat que tu pourras finir. »

Ses lèvres frémirent. « Quel dommage.

-Je suis navrée de t'en priver » reprit-elle, semblant sérieuse. « Enfin, je vais me concentrer sur la reconstruction de liens avec mes parents pour quelques semaines quand je saurais réellement si ça va marcher ou non, alors je le dirais à Harry et Ginny pour voir leur réaction. Je sais que ça semble bizarre, mais ils seront sans doute les plus mesurés.

-Alors nous sommes probablement maudits, si la réaction de Potter est ce que tu appelles 'mesurée' » se moqua-t-il.

« Il n'est pas aussi nul qu'il l'a été.

-Il serait déjà mort, dans le cas contraire » répliqua froidement Severus, rayant une ligne au milieu du paragraphe d'un quelconque pauvre élève et écrivant quelque chose de probablement très méchant dans la marge.

« Ginny n'est pas enceinte, au fait, c'était une fausse alerte. Je lui ai quand même parlé des noms et elle parlera avec Harry des alternatives. » Elle l'observa attentivement, attendant une réaction, mais sa seule réponse fut de hausser les épaules tandis qu'il tendait la main vers le rouleau de parchemin suivant, sur la pile, et commençait à analyser le paragraphe d'introduction. Un peu incertaine, elle hésita.

« Demande donc ce que tu veux tant demander » lança-t-il sans cesser de lire. Un fond d'humour vint adoucir son ton froid lorsqu'il ajouta « je crains qu'un jour, tu n'exploses, dans le cas contraire. »

_C'est toujours énervant quand il fait ça._ Secouant timidement la tête, elle s'installa plus confortablement au bord du bureau : ça allait sans doute être une longue conversation. « Je voulais te demander si ça va, en fait. Tu as été d'humeur étrange depuis que je t'ai dit que Ginny et Harry voulaient nommer leur troisième enfant d'après toi je voulais m'assurer que tu n'étais pas trop énervé, tendu ou… Quoi que ce soit. »

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il gronde qu'il allait bien, ou à ce qu'il l'ignore totalement, elle fut donc un peu surprise qu'il réponde calmement « Ce n'était pas la seule raison de mon 'étrange humeur' comme tu l'appelles, bien que ça n'ait certainement pas aidé. J'ai grandi en apprenant à ignorer les gestes stupides et invariablement irréfléchis que Potter a fait au cours des années, et je suis également plus ou moins expert lorsqu'il s'agit de ne pas revenir sur les souvenirs de ma scolarité.

Après un moment, il posa sa plume et replaça soigneusement le bouchon dans l'encrier, s'adossa à son fauteuil et la regarda, l'air distant. « Si j'ai été d'humeur étrange, c'est parce que je ne suis pas habitué à penser à mes parents » dit-il calmement. « Ta lettre et ta joie à les contacter sont une fois de plus un important contraste avec ma propre vie familiale. J'aurais été complètement indifférent si ma famille avait coupé tout contact avec moi. »

Reconnaissant l'une de ses très rares humeurs bavardes, elle ne répondit pas, le regardant simplement, impatiente, dans ce qu'elle espérait être un équilibre approprié entre l'intérêt sincère et l'inquiétude, et attendit qu'il poursuive.

Son regard noir était toujours distant, et il semblait regarder quelque chose de tout autre. « Je ne sais pas combien tu en sais –ou crois en savoir- sur mon enfance, mais c'est probablement erroné. J'étais à la fois négligé et maltraité, mais ces mots n'ont pas de sens hors contexte, et à moins que tu aies grandi dans les années 60 et 70 dans la classe ouvrière du nord industriel, tu ne peux pas facilement comprendre. Mon éducation était, de façon déprimante, normale pour l'époque et les circonstances.

« Ma mère ne travaillait pas c'était le cas de peu de femmes. Je crois qu'elle a travaillé dans une boutique ou autre jusqu'à sa grossesse, mais après, elle est restée à la maison. Officiellement pour s'occuper de moi, en vérité je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait toute la journée, mais cela m'incluait rarement. C'était une femme distante, de bien des manières. En y repensant, je me demande si elle se droguait cela ne m'aurait pas surpris. Elle faisait très peu de magie, mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle était sorcière et qu'avec de la chance, je serais sorcier. Je peux me rappeler qu'elle faisait des potions je suspecte qu'elle les vendait à nos voisins Moldus, ce qui était –et est toujours- totalement illégal.

Mon père était comme la plupart des hommes de la classe ouvrière de l'époque. Il n'avait pas de qualification, avait peu été à l'école. Il travaillait dans une variété d'emplois industriels mal payés. Il détestait la magie –je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi il avait épousé ma mère –et il lui interdisait de l'utiliser quand il était chez lui il n'appréciait pas que je ne lui ressemble pas et que je n'agisse pas comme lui. Il a autorisé ma mère à me donner un nom traditionnel sorcier à la condition que mon second prénom soit Tobias. Au début, il était largement indifférent à nous deux. Mes parents étaient mariés depuis quelques années avant ma naissance; je ne crois pas qu'ils voulaient des enfants, bien que ma mère aurait certainement été capable de concocter une potion d'avortement si elle l'avait souhaité. Je n'ai jamais eu l'impression que mes parents se souciaient de où j'étais ou de ce que je faisais, et j'étais largement laissé à mes propres soins.

Je n'ai pas eu particulièrement de bon moment avec le voisinage. Je doute que tu puisses imaginer comment c'était d'être dans une pauvre zone industrielle à cette époque, en étant un pauvre petit garçon maigrichon avec de longs cheveux et un nom comme Severus, et aucun vêtement à sa taille ni vraiment normal, mais je t'assure que ce n'était pas plaisant. J'ai appris très rapidement comment éviter d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Quand j'avais environ sept ou huit ans, l'usine près de chez nous a fermé. Ca semble être une chose très petite, simple, mais pour une petite communauté comme la notre, c'était une catastrophe. Le trois quarts des voisins a perdu son travail. Personne, à proximité, ne pouvait se permettre financièrement d'avoir une voiture, on ne pouvait donc pas facilement faire du covoiturage. C'est là que les choses ont empiré. Mon père était souvent déplaisant et en colère, il buvait fréquemment trop, et il n'avait aucun problème à évacuer ses problèmes sur sa femme et son fils. Il semblait nous blâmer d'exister et d'avoir besoin qu'il ramène de l'argent. J'avais sept ans quand ma mère a commencé à m'utiliser comme bouclier » lâcha-t-il froidement. « Jusque là, quand je me cachais dans ma chambre à faire semblant de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qui arrivait en bas, et elle m'appelait après qu'il se soit effondré ou ait filé au pub. C'était très Serpentard d'elle de m'utiliser pour le distraire il l'a battait sauvagement et la violait souvent, mais son orgueil ne lui aurait pas permis de réellement frapper un petit garçon. Il me baffait, mais je n'ai jamais eu plus que des bleus, une lèvre fendue ou le nez en sang.

De ce que j'y comprends, ma mère avait énormément changé depuis son mariage je n'ai vu que la fin de son déclin. Je crois qu'être virtuellement incapable d'utiliser la magie, coupée de sa famille et de ses amis et de vivre dans la pauvreté la graduellement usée. Elle n'a jamais eu une grande volonté, et lorsque je suis né, elle a perdu une grande part de son esprit et simplement fait ce que son mari voulait. D'abord, elle a tenté de me protéger. Elle m'a au moins surveillé –il est peu probable que j'aurais pu survivre à la petite enfance dans le cas contraire. Et je l'aimais, alors, autant que n'importe quel garçon aime sa mère. Mais progressivement, elle s'est affaiblie, a semblé perdre son intérêt aux choses, comme si une force intérieure avait disparu. Après la fermeture de l'usine, nous n'avions presque plus d'argent, et le caractère de mon père a empiré, et elle n'avait pas la volonté de s'opposer.

Jusque là, nos vies étaient normales, d'après les circonstances. Pas plaisantes, mais cela aurait pu être pire. C'est à peu près à cette époque que ma magie a commencé à se voir heureusement mon père n'était pas à la maison la première fois. Ma mère a alors semblé se réveiller, pendant quelques temps, et elle m'a appris comment la cacher et la contrôler. Elle m'a laissé lire ses vieux manuels scolaires, et d'autres livres, plus sombres, qu'elle avait hérités d'un oncle éloigné, et j'ai commencé à apprendre la magie. C'est la seule fois où nous avons été vraiment proches, et cela a duré peut-être un an.

Puis mon père a découvert que j'étais –et je cite- 'un monstre comme cette salope inutile qu'il avait épousée'. Dire qu'il n'était pas content serait un euphémisme. Son tempérament en est devenu pire que jamais, à présent son fils était plus encore une déception. Il est devenu plus violent je n'étais plus son enfant à ses yeux, mais une chose, un monstre. Ma mère a tenté de me protéger. Il l'a envoyée à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'elle y était, j'ai trouvé sa baguette, et j'ai essayé de l'utiliser contre lui j'avais peut-être huit ou neuf ans. Il m'a pris la baguette et la cassée, puis il a cassé mon bras et ma mâchoire, histoire de faire symétrie. Sans sa baguette, ma mère a perdu ce qui lui restait de cervelle et a cessé de tenter de contrôler ses excès elle a abandonné, et l'a laissé faire ce qu'il voulait de nous deux. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait d'où j'allais ou de ce que je faisais, j'ai donc commencé à traîner dans les rues et à explorer la ville, autour. J'ai rencontré Lily. Tu connais le plus gros de cette histoire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à y ajouter.

Le jour de mon onzième anniversaire, en 1971, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Ca reste l'un des jours les plus heureux de ma vie, parce que cela signifiait que je pouvais m'échapper. Ma mère était heureuse pour moi, mais elle était de plus en plus perdue et distante, ces mois là, et j'étais très en colère contre elle à l'époque, parce qu'elle ne tentait pas de nous sauver. Mon père était heureux de ne plus avoir à me voir que pendant les vacances d'été, et de ne pas avoir à payer pour ma scolarité, puisque j'allais être boursier.

Après ça, je ne les ai vus que deux mois chaque année. Ils ne m'écrivaient pas, et moi non plus. Les conflits, à la maison, empiraient lors des rares occasions où j'étais présent ma mère n'était plus grand-chose d'autre qu'une coquille vide lors de ma troisième année, et ne tentait pas d'arrêter mon père, qui alors était un alcoolique à temps plein de plus en plus violent. J'ai beaucoup appris du combat physique de lui, ces étés-là –ironiquement, ces leçons m'ont bien servi plus tard- mais, curieusement, je ne me rappelle pas même avoir essayé d'utiliser la magie contre lui, bien que même à l'âge de douze ans je connaissais des sorts qui l'auraient probablement tué. La dernière fois que je les ai tous deux vus en vie fut l'été entre ma quatrième et ma cinquième année, en 1974. Il n'y avait alors que de l'indifférence entre moi et ma mère elle était à peine consciente de mon existence et je méprisais sa faiblesse. Mon père et moi nous détestions réellement j'étais toujours très maigre pour mon âge mais j'avais dépassé sa taille, et nos luttes étaient violentes. Il ne gagnait pas toujours, je m'en souviens.

« Voilà, tu as toute l'histoire » conclut Severus, presque sur le ton de la conversation contrairement aux occasions précédentes où elle avait vue cette humeur bavarde presque compulsive, il ne semblait pas particulièrement tendu ou en colère. « Ma mère était une femme assez normale bien que plutôt soumise, qui permettait à son mari de l'oppresser tandis que son esprit faiblissait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de prendre soin d'elle et se referme. Mon père était un homme assez normal bien que de mauvais caractère qui ne s'est pas adapté à des circonstances difficiles, est devenu amer et en colère, et a trop bu, jusqu'à devenir réellement violent. Je trouve difficile d'avoir des aperçus de familles comme la tienne, qui semblent sincèrement se soucier les uns des autres et veulent se pardonner. La première fois que j'ai vu le clan Weasley au complet, je me rappelle avoir été de plus en plus mal à l'aise, jusqu'à être physiquement incapable de rester plus longtemps, et ensuite, j'ai toujours pris garde à éviter autant de rassemblements sociaux que possible –une particularité jamais perdue. Je n'ai jamais été capable de développer de réels talents relationnels. » Après un instant, il ajouta, « C'est une explication, pas une excuse. »

Hermione le regardait, silencieuse, depuis son perchoir au bord du bureau. Il avait le menton planté dans une main et la regardait avec une expression légèrement réfléchie qui ne donnait pas le moindre indice de ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle nota vaguement « je suis abasourdie que tous tes élèves aient survécu à tes cours. Avec tous les problèmes que tu as eu dans la vie, c'est probablement un genre de miracle que tu n'aies pas juste décidé de faire exploser le château et tous ceux qu'il contient. »

Il sourit, moqueur, prenant le commentaire dans l'esprit dans lequel il avait été fait. « Ca reste possible.

-J'aurais aimé savoir comment tu as appris à tenir une conversation normale, en revanche. Cela peut être assez étouffant de tenter de résumer des décennies d'histoire personnelle en l'espace d'environ dix minutes.

-Tu présumes que ce n'est pas délibéré.

-Ca ne l'était pas. Tu parles différemment quand tu es en mode 'total bâtard'.

-Je ne viens pas de dire que mes parents se sont mariés plusieurs années avant ma naissance?

-Cela ne t'empêche pas d'être un bâtard » répliqua-t-elle, lui souriant presque gentiment. Il n'avait pas été en colère, tendu ou particulièrement amer, cette fois, seulement préoccupé et légèrement dispersé, et d'après le genre de choses qu'elle apprenait généralement de lui dans ces révélations, celle-ci avait été agréablement bénigne, elle n'avait donc envie ni de pleurer ni de le réconforter. « Les aptitudes relationnelles sont largement surestimées, tu sais » reprit-elle pensivement.

Une étincelle pénétra son regard alors qu'il percevait son changement d'humeur. « Je l'ai toujours pensé » acquiesça-t-il. « Beaucoup trop d'efforts pour une récompense intangible.

-Et les règles n'ont aucun sens. Par exemple, la plupart des gens seraient assez choqués si je faisais ça… » Elle changea de position sur le bureau pour se pencher et presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle sentit la vibration de son rire alors qu'il répondait au baiser, sa bouche s'entrouvrant.

« Quelle bêtise de leur part » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Elle se recula juste assez longtemps pour voir que ses yeux étaient fermés, écarta sans y penser ses cheveux du passage avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, taquinant gentiment sa lèvre inférieure et sentant la pression de sa réponse augmenter alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, avant que sa langue ne pénètre sa bouche. Luttant contre une soudaine et malicieuse envie de rire, Hermione se glissa au bas du bureau sur ses genoux, obtenant un son étonné de sa part alors qu'il se déplaçait à la hâte. « Fais attention » protesta-t-il. « Aucun homme ne veut être blessé là. »

Le chevauchant, elle ignora ostensiblement son objection, l'embrassa profondément et frissonna de délice à sa réponse avant de tendre la main pour libérer sa chemise de son pantalon, travaillant à l'aveugle sur sa ceinture. « Impatiente, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en embrassant sa nuque.

« Ne te méprends pas, j'aime ce que tu me fais ressentir, même quand tu me taquines » l'assura-t-elle, « mais je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour ça maintenant. Je pense que ce ne sera pas un problème ? » ajouta-t-elle, se reculant pour arquer un sourcil en une imitation délibérée.

« Je pense que je pourrais faire face, en effet » acquiesça-t-il d'un ton moqueur et pensif, le regard étincelant tandis que ses mains glissaient sur ses hanches et qu'il l'attirait plus près, contre son érection grandissante. « C'est pour ça que tu portes une jupe ? » demanda-il distraitement, payant plus d'attention à sa peau; la jupe en question était actuellement remontée autour de sa taille.ça que tu portes une jupe? ses hanches et qu'-t-il d'tion délibérée.

« Non, c'est juste une coïncidence. Tu aimes les jupes ?

-Hum » murmura-t-il contre sa gorge, sa langue caressant son pouls. « Ton cul est si joli dans un jean serré. Mais j'apprends rapidement à apprécier les avantages d'une jupe ample…

-Je n'avais pas vu que tu as pour habitude de mater mon cul. »

Severus releva la tête assez longtemps pour lui jeter une version adoucie de son regard 'tu es une idiote', habituellement réservé aux élèves les plus stupides de chaque classe. « Evidemment, ma chère » gronda-t-il à son oreille, « que tu n'as pas fait attention. » Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille et suça doucement, la faisant frissonner contre lui.

Prenant mentalement note de tenter de continuer cette discussion plus tard, elle abandonna toute tentative de parler pour se concentrer sur sa libération de son pantalon, et enserra sa main autour de lui, souriant alors qu'il grognait avant de l'embrasser à nouveau apparemment, il n'était plus non plus d'humeur aux taquineries. Elle plongea une main pour écarter sa culotte de côté et le guider en elle, se pressant sur sa longueur pour l'accueillir entièrement avant de commencer à bouger.

Il s'arqua contre le dossier de son siège, émettant un gémissement de gorge alors que ses mains se resserraient sur ses hanches fermant les yeux, Hermione frissonna encore, le sentant commencer à bouger sous elle alors qu'elle le chevauchait lentement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne termine, pas alors qu'aucun des deux n'était disposé à faire durer, et alors qu'elle se resserrait autour de lui dans les derniers spasmes, il grogna doucement de son propre orgasme.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Certaines des reviews du dernier chapitre m'ont peut-être donné une idée à soupeser.

.

Note de Sockscranberries : Bon ben voilà, on en apprend de plus en plus. Et l'épisode sur l'enfance de Severus est tristement banal en fait =/

Vivement le prochain chapitre !

.

Aë : Merci !

.

Note de Cricri : toujours aussi intéressant… je suis vraiment accro… Vivement la suite.. merci Aë de traduire cette fic.

.

Aë : Merci les filles ! A la prochaine, tout le monde !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Elle retourna l'enveloppe et le monde vacilla alors qu'elle se concentrait sur l'écriture._ (Ah, une réponse… Bonne ou mauvaise ?)_

_._

« Ce ne sera rien de mal, Hermione. Ils n'auraient pas répondu s'ils ne voulaient pas te parler, j'en suis sûre._ (Possible)_

.

_Chère Hermione_

_[…]_

_Avec tout notre amour_

_Maman et Papa_

_(Moooooh ! Oui pardon, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, c'est l'émotion)_

.

« Si je suis parvenu à m'empêcher de massacrer toute la classe, toi incluse, je dois ajouter, je suis sûr que je peux survivre à cette génération. »_ (Il marque un point ^^)_

.

ils n'allaient pas aimer entendre qu'il avait été son professeur pendant six ans, et encore moins qu'il n'avait que quatre ou cinq ans de moins qu'eux._ (Ce qui est logique, ce sont des parents ^^)_

.

Il haussa des épaules, lâcha la pile de devoirs dans son trieur (Cricri, toi qui est prof, la 'cagette à papier' en plastique ça s'appelle comment ? ^^')** (alors le terme officiel et très moche est module de classement… mais tu peux donner le terme de trieur ou corbeille à courrier, à papier)**

.

« Ils les ont appelés James et Lily. » _(Ce qui franchement est inapproprié… J'en voudrai toujours à JKR pour ça)_Aë : Ouais hein ? Ca fait vraiment de Harry un gosse orphelin ne grandissant jamais en un sens…

.

« Ce garçon n'a jamais eu d'imagination. En revanche, je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Ginevra._ (Je me disais exactement la même chose)_

.

« En fait… Si c'est un garçon… Ils… Ils veulent l'appeler comme toi. »_ (Attaque cardiaque dans 3…2…1)_

.

Il fallut un certain temps avant que Severus n'y réponde, et quand il le fit, sa voix était distante. « Quelle atrocité à faire à un enfant._ (Et puis surtout, il n'y a qu'un seul Severus… Mais j'avoue que c'est le seul qui ait un nom original sur les trois)_

.

« C'est une charge terrible à faire porter à un garçon. Ce serait comme nommer un enfant Moldu Eichmann ou Himmler._ (Ah, il a pas tort non plus là)_

.

Dis-lui ce que tu voudras. Dis que j'apprécie le geste, dis que ça m'a amené les larmes aux yeux, _(LOL)_

.

Mais je me sens assez optimiste. Bien que leur parler de _lui_ va être difficile… Ils ne vont pas aimer la différence d'âge. Il n'a que quelques années de moins qu'eux. » Sans parler de tous les problèmes qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore évoquer avec Ginny._ (Pour tout le monde ça va être un choc. D'ailleurs j'ai hâte d'y être !)_

.

-Je ne vois toujours pas qui est mauvais au point que tu penses que nous allons tous te détester, pas d'après ta description. »_ (Purée c'est pas possible d'être aussi obtus ! Il leur faut quoi ? Un panneau clignotant avec écrit dessus « Je suis en couple avec Severus ! »)_

.

Ginny était brillante si seulement elle avait pris la peine de se poser pour y réfléchir cinq minutes, elle aurait obtenu la même conclusion que Neville. Il n'y avait qu'un homme correspondant à sa description. _(Il me semble aussi hein)_

.

Et quelque soit leur réaction, ils ne vont pas se ruer à Poudlard pour faire une scène _(Je ne parierai pas là-dessus)_

.

-Alors nous sommes probablement maudits, si la réaction de Potter est ce que tu appelles 'mesurée' » se moqua-t-il._ (J'aime l'humour de Severus ^^)_

.

Quand j'avais environ sept ou huit ans, l'usine près de chez nous a fermé. (en vo c'est plutôt utilisé comme 'moulin' –mill- mais ça me paraissait bizarre…)

.

Je peux me rappeler qu'elle faisait des potions je suspecte qu'elle les vendait à nos voisins Moldus, ce qui était –et est toujours- totalement illégal. (Aë : Il la soupçonne de s'être droguée, je me dis qu'elle se faisait peut-être ses doses…)

.

« Fais attention » protesta-t-il. « Aucun homme ne veut être blessé là. »_ (Ce serait une perte regrettable)_


	27. Chapter 27

Note de Loten: Plus de drame. Gardez juste en tête que les choses sont ce qu'elles semblent être avec moi et que tout le monde réagit un peu excessivement.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Sans contraires, pas de progression. Attraction et répulsion, raison et énergie, amour et haine sont nécessaires à l'existence humaine**.**"**  
– William Blake.

.

oOo

.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Ma chère fille, as-tu une idée de ce que ta dernière lettre a fait à ta mère ? Elle n'a parlé de rien d'autre que de ton nouvel homme. C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais perdu contact avec toi. Mais j'admets que je suis également curieux s'il te plaît, pour notre bien à tous deux, dis-en un peu plus !_

_Ne l'écoute pas, Hermione. J'aurais dû savoir que je n'aurais pas dû le laisser écrire. Premièrement, tu peux répondre avec un hibou si tu veux c'est plus rapide qu'à notre manière, je m'en rappelle, et nous avons tant à rattraper._

_Oui, nous nous rappelons tous deux de l'Etude des Moldus. Ce n'était pas il y a _si_ longtemps, tu sais ! Ca ressemble au genre de travail que tu pourrais apprécier je me rappelle que tu étais agacée par ton professeur parce qu'il faisait des erreurs, et je me rappelle que tu essayais d'expliquer les choses à tes amis sorciers venant de familles magiques –'sang pur', c'est bien le terme ? Et le père de ton ami Ron avec son habitude de collectionner les choses. Tant que tu es heureuse._

_Pour t'expliquer ce que nous faisons en France, ça a été une décision un peu impulsive. Nous avons essayé de nous réinstaller en Angleterre, mais être là ne nous convenait plus vraiment. Nous ne voulions pas retourner en Australie, et tu sais que nous avons toujours aimé la France; quand nous avons entendu parler par un ancien collègue qu'il y avait un cabinet à vendre, cela semblait être une trop belle occasion. Tu adorerais l'endroit, c'est magnifique. Peut-être que si nous pouvons régler les choses entre nous, tu pourrais nous rendre visite ?_

_Bon, assez de sous-entendus, jeune fille. Parle-nous correctement de cet homme. Tu sais que je ne ferai que m'inquiéter dans le cas contraire, surtout puisque tu ne sembles pas penser que nous approuverons. Je veux tout savoir. (Papa rit maintenant il dit « Pas vraiment tout, mais presque. ») Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

_Dis bonjour à Pattenrond de notre part._

_On t'aime._

_Maman et Papa._

.

oOo

.

_Chers Maman et Papa_

_Je suis désolée! Je n'essayais pas de vous taquiner. C'est juste… Une situation très, très compliquée. Je pense que je ferai mieux de tout vous dire maintenant, pour que ce soit fait._

_Tout d'abord, son âge, puisque je l'ai déjà mentionné. Il a eu cinquante ans en janvier il a vingt ans de plus que moi. Maintenant, avant que vous ne craquiez totalement, rappelez-vous que les sorcières et sorciers vivent bien plus longtemps que les Moldus ce n'est donc pas si terrible. Je pense que si j'étais plus jeune, cela m'embêterait plus, mais trente et cinquante, ce n'est pas si loin, surtout qu'avec un peu de chance nous vivrons tous deux encore en gros un siècle._

_Je déteste le dire comme ça c'est presque comme si je m'en vantais. Désolée, mais c'est vrai. Je suis une sorcière, et je ne peux pas changer ça, les choses dans mon monde seront toujours différentes du votre. Je n'aime pas ça, mais c'est juste ainsi. J'espère que vous le comprenez._

_Peu importe, la vraie raison pour laquelle c'est si compliqué avec cet homme… Je ne veux même pas coucher ça sur papier, parce que je suis si inquiète de ce que vous allez penser, mais voilà. Son nom est Severus Snape si ce nom vous semble familier, c'est normal, car je vous ai parlé de lui auparavant. Il a été mon professeur._

_Avant que je ne poursuive, laissez-moi juste préciser qu'il n'y a JAMAIS eu quoi que ce soit entre nous à l'époque. En fait, on se détestait vraiment l'un l'autre. Notre relation a commencé l'été dernier seulement._

_J'espère que vous lisez toujours et que vous n'avez pas jeté la lettre de dégoût._

_Il était le professeur de Potions et le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Je sais que je vous ai beaucoup parlé de lui, mais je ne me rappelle pas du détail, et je ne sais pas combien vous vous en rappelez. Nous ne nous entendions pas c'est le seul professeur que je n'ai jamais semblé impressionner. Ce n'était pas un homme gentil à l'époque, et il détestait Harry, il a donc fini par me détester également, ou au moins par ne pas m'apprécier tenter si fort de le faire changer d'avis n'a fait qu'empirer les choses, je pense._

_Quand la guerre a commencé… Il va falloir beaucoup d'explications. Je ne vous ai jamais beaucoup parlé de ce qui se passait. Je sais que vos ne m'auriez jamais autorisée à revenir si vous aviez su ce qui se passait vraiment. Il faudra attendre une autre fois pour ça. La version courte est que personne ne savait réellement de quel côté était Severus quand il était adolescent, il a rejoint Voldemort (j'espère que vous vous rappelez au moins de ce nom). C'était une erreur; il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait. C'est une histoire très longue et assez personnelle, mais il a changé de côté durant la première guerre en devenant espion pour notre côté, l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Pendant la deuxième guerre, celle dans laquelle j'étais impliquée, il a continué à espionner pour nous. Je ne sais pas comment tout s'est passé, et je ne veux pas savoir. Il a traversé une très mauvaise période, et personne ne lui faisait confiance –moi comprise, je dois l'admettre._

_Je suis sûre que vous commencez à vous rappeler certaines des choses que je vous ai dites lorsque la guerre s'est achevée, maintenant. Vous vous rappelez peut-être lorsque je vous ai dit que Snape est celui qui a tué le Directeur Dumbledore. Si non, je viens probablement de vous choquer horriblement, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer –le Directeur était mourant, et il le savait. Il a demandé à Severus de le faire. Il y avait de nombreuses circonstances complexes dont je devrais vous parler une autre fois, mais c'est la version courte, et cette lettre va déjà être assez longue comme ça. Enfin, Severus a toujours été de notre côté et il ne faisait que ce que le Directeur lui disait, mais aucun d'entre nous ne le savait alors. Nous pensions tous qu'il nous avait trahi et était retourné auprès de Voldemort._

_Puis, pendant la Bataille Finale (une fois de plus, je ne peux pas vous donner de détail ici je ne parle que des choses concernant Severus) j'ai fini par être témoin de quelque chose de terrible. Voldemort attaquait l'école il parlait à Severus de la baguette qu'il utilisait et de pourquoi elle ne fonctionnait pas correctement. C'est compliqué, mais Voldemort pensait que le seul moyen de l'utiliser correctement passait par tuer Severus (la partie réellement tragique étant qu'il avait tort là-dessus) il l'a donc attaqué et laissé pour mort._

_Harry, Ron et moi étions tous là. Severus n'était pas tout à fait mort il est resté conscient suffisamment longtemps pour donner à Harry quelques souvenirs (c'est une magie assez difficile nous pouvons extraire des souvenirs et les mettre dans quelque chose appelé Pensine pour que d'autres personnes les regardent) avant –eh bien, nous le pensions mort. Nous n'avons pu trouver de pouls, et il ne respirait pas. Nous l'avons laissé là la bataille faisait toujours rage._

_Je n'ai vu les souvenirs qu'après, quand tout était fini et que nous avions eu le temps de parler des choses en détail et de rassembler toute l'histoire. C'était principalement des souvenirs assez intimes, expliquant pourquoi Severus avait changé de côté et pourquoi il continuait à se battre pour nous même si aucun d'entre nous ne le savait, et révélant qu'il suivait les instructions du Directeur depuis le début, mais il y avait aussi des souvenirs qui disaient à Harry ce qu'il devait faire pour gagner la guerre et vaincre Voldemort._

_A ce moment-là, son corps avait disparu. Nous le pensions tous mort, et nous avons passé dix ans à le croire mort. Puis, il y a presque deux ans, je l'ai vu à Londres. C'est encore une autre longue histoire (je vous avais _bien dit_ que c'était compliqué) mais il est revenu à Poudlard pour enseigner à nouveau, et depuis nous sommes devenus bons amis. Il n'a rien à voir avec l'homme que je détestais quand j'étais élève, et nous avons même beaucoup en commun. Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes ensemble depuis l'été dernier._

_Je ne sais pas si vous lisez toujours ceci. Je ne vous en blâmerai pas si ce n'est pas le cas –je n'ai même pas encore osé parler à la majorité de mes amis de nous deux, parce qu'ils vont détester ça. Severus a toujours été très impopulaire et même maintenant que nous connaissons ses vraies motivations, la plupart des gens n'ont toujours pas confiance en lui. Mais vous êtes mes parents, et je vous aime, et je veux que vous sachiez pour lui car il me rend très heureuse._

_Alors, comment est-il vraiment ? Eh bien pour commencer il est très intelligent –probablement plus que moi, et il aime les livres tout autant que moi. Il a un sens de l'humour complètement tordu, très sec et sarcastique. Il peut être assez lunatique parfois, et il a des humeurs étranges de temps à autres, à cause de tout ce qu'il a traversé pendant la guerre et parce que c'est simplement dans sa nature. Il a un sacré caractère, mais moi aussi, donc ça compense –nous avons eu quelques disputes assez amusantes, en fait. Si vous le rencontrez un jour, il sera probablement assez froid et formel il ne trouve pas facile de faire confiance aux gens, et il lui faut longtemps pour se détendre et simplement être lui-même (en fait, je pense être la seule personne avec qui il se comporte naturellement, même maintenant)._

_Il est plutôt sur la défensive et amer à la surface, mais dessous il est vraiment gentil et doux (même s'il prétend le contraire). Il aime la musique, et les animaux- Pattenrond l'adore vraiment. Il est doué pour déchiffrer les gens il semble toujours savoir quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Et la façon dont les gens le traitent n'est pas juste du tout il nous a tous sauvés, tout autant qu'Harry, et je peux facilement lister plusieurs occasions où il m'a personnellement sauvé la vie. Il est blessé lorsque les gens le traitent comme un criminel, mais c'est un homme si fort qu'on ne le devinerait jamais en le regardant._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment que dire d'autre. Je suis plus proche de Severus que je ne l'ai été de quiconque. Je l'aime, et il me rend très heureuse. Je veux vraiment, vraiment que vous l'approuviez, mais je pense que je risque de vous en demander trop ainsi. J'aurais voulu que nous reprenions contact avant alors vous auriez entendu parler de lui avant que nous soyons ensemble, et ce n'aurait pas été un tel choc._

_Je vous envoie un prototype d'un livret que prépare l'école, sur la guerre et ce qui est arrivé. J'y ai participé, tout comme Severus. Il explique la guerre en termes simples, ce qui est arrivé et pourquoi, ou, espérons-le, ce sera le cas lorsqu'il sera prêt._

_Je suis désolée de tout vous dire ainsi en une fois, mais il n'y a pas vraiment de moyen d'adoucir les choses. C'est mon monde et ma vie. J'espère que vous pourrez à nouveau en faire partie, mais je ne sais pas si c'est possible._

_Je vous aime._

_Hermione._

.

oOo

.

Hermione avait été terrifiée de la réaction de ses parents à cette dernière lettre. Quand elle arriva, leur réponse fut étrange c'était principalement une liste de questions au sujet de la guerre, sans mention de rien de ce qui était dans la lettre accompagnant le livret qu'elle avait envoyé. Ce n'était qu'à la toute fin qu'une brève phrase indiquait que ses parents n'approuvaient ni ne désapprouvaient encore, et qu'ils réfléchissaient encore aux choses. C'était assez normal, tout bien considéré, mais ça la mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

« Détends-toi » grommela paresseusement Severus un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé d'avril. Le temps était superbe, ils avaient donc tous deux décidé de travailler à l'extérieur, et ils étaient à présent installés dans l'herbe haute, une fois de plus dans la clairière aux jacinthes, tachetée de soleil. Il avait noté des devoirs, mais avait fini et était simplement allongé dans l'herbe, les yeux clos, détendu pas endormi, mais certainement étonnamment normal. Mais puisque qu'il aurait su si quiconque venait bien avant qu'ils ne soient assez proches pour les voir, c'était peut-être attendu.

« Je ne te dérange pas » marmonna-t-elle.

« Vraiment ? » Il ouvrit un œil et se redressa sur ses coudes pour la regarder, arquant un sourcil et semblant vaguement amusé. « Soupirer et marmonner dans ta barbe sans fin est un peu irritant.

-Désolée, vraiment » lâcha-t-elle sans grâce, lui jetant un regard noir.

« Oh, ne sois pas comme ça. Quel est le problème ?

-Je ne voudrais pas _t'irriter_ » répliqua-t-elle, narquoise.

Il roula des yeux. « Et tu es tout de même très douée pour ça. » Se poussant doucement en position assise, il s'étira. « La lettre à tes parents, encore ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment répondre à certaines de leurs questions.

-Puis-je voir ? » Elle lui tendit leur lettre et sa tentative de réponse à demi écrite, et il se laissa aller en arrière pour lire lentement les pages, les yeux à demi clos à cause de la lumière du soleil. « Hmm » murmura-t-il enfin. « Le problème est que tu essaies de contourner. Tu laisses des choses de côté et tu essaies de formuler des éléments pour créer une certaine impression, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle ça ne marche pas. » Il lui rendit les papiers et se rassit contre l'arbre sous lequel ils paressaient. « Dis-leur tout ou ne leur dit rien. C'est un peu tard pour essayer d'influencer leur opinion.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, Severus…

-Si, au contraire » répliqua-t-il calmement. « Tu compliques juste les choses. Tu n'as rien à perdre, Hermione. Ils ne t'ont pas parlé une fois en… Huit, neuf ans ? Le pire qu'ils puissent faire est de continuer à ne pas te parler. » Plus gentiment, il ajouta « Dis-leur la vérité, Hermione. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

-Dire la vérité ne t'a pas tellement réussi, si?

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je le fais rarement, et ne fais pas ta maligne » répondit-il sèchement. « Commence par le commencement, et parle-leur des Horcruxes et des Reliques. Parle-leur de la vie de Jedusor et de la montée de son pouvoir. Reprends ce que tu leur as déjà dit en détail si nécessaire. » Marquant une pause, il ajouta plus bas, « Et parle-leur aussi de moi, et des Potter, et de la prophétie. Dis-leur _tout_. Ca n'aurait pas de sens, autrement, et ce sera déjà assez difficile pour eux de comprendre en sachant tout.

-Tu es sûr, Severus ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, se tournant pour le regarder.

Il haussa des épaules. « D'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ressortira un jour » marmonna-t-il, ambigu, changeant de position pour s'installer plus confortablement. « Tes parents ne comprendront pas à moins de tout savoir. »

Hermione se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait espérer comprendre quel sacrifice cela avait été pour lui d'abandonner volontairement son intimité si précieuse ainsi, et uniquement parce que c'était important pour elle. « Merci » émit-elle doucement, et, impulsivement, elle se déplaça dans l'herbe, s'étirant pour que sa tête soit sur sa cuisse, avant de passer en revue ses papiers pour y mettre de l'ordre afin de commencer à esquisser une réponse. Elle sentit ses doigts plonger paresseusement dans ses cheveux, séparant les mèches bouclées ce ne fut que sur le chemin de retour du château, plus tard, qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait mêlé des jacinthes sauvages à ses cheveux.

.

oOo

.

La lettre suivante de ses parents était plus positive ils étaient tous deux –de façon compréhensible- inquiets, mais préparés à avouer qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas en position de juger alors qu'ils venaient juste d'apprendre les faits. Ils laisseraient les choses poser pour l'instant, mais ils insistaient pour la voir durant les vacances d'été –et, si c'était possible, pour rencontrer Severus. Hermione ne le lui avait pas encore mentionné elle attendait le bon moment pour ramener le sujet.

Les vacances de Pâques s'entamèrent péniblement avec un changement de météo des semaines de ciel bleu et de soleil étaient devenues des nuages noirs et sinistres et d'intermittentes radées d'eau lourde, ce qui signifiait que le château était rempli d'élèves s'ennuyant, donc agités. Les habituels incidents insignifiants se multipliaient, et en tant que Directeur de la maison la moins populaire, Severus restait très occupé.

Après une journée passée à essayer, elle l'observa, pensive, travailler sur le réassort des stocks de l'infirmerie parfois, elle l'aidait, puisqu'elle pouvait préparer des potions basiques presque aussi bien que lui, mais ce soir, il s'inventait visiblement du travail pour se distraire. Il y avait quelque chose de presque hypnotique à voir Severus en mode total Maître des Potions, nota-t-elle paresseusement il ne bougeait pas spécialement vite, mais chaque mouvement était efficace et direct. Il savait où tous ses équipements et ingrédients étaient et n'avait jamais à s'interrompre pour chercher quelque chose ni se rappeler que faire ensuite. Pour des simples potions comme celles-ci, elle suspectait qu'il aurait pu presque littéralement les préparer dans son sommeil.

« Severus » dit-elle tout bas.

« Oui ? » répondit-il, distant, payant apparemment plus attention aux racines qu'il tranchait qu'à elle. Elle ne s'y trompa pas il avait saisi son ton et attendait des indices supplémentaires avant de décider quelle devrait être son humeur.

« Je pensais que demain, j'irai voir Harry et Ginny. »

Récupérant les racines tranchées, il les ajouta avec attention au chaudron bouillonnant, mélangeant la potion incomplète de l'autre main. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendue, mais elle savait qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire et qu'il réfléchissait tout en travaillant. Elle n'était pas sûre de quelle allait être sa réaction finalement, il demanda juste « Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? » et Hermione se rappela une fois de plus que Severus n'était simplement pas comme la plupart des hommes. Il ne se serait pas soucié de demander si elle était _sûre_ de quelque chose il présumait qu'elle y avait déjà pensé en long et en large et qu'elle était sûre.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu préférerais boire de l'huile de vidange plutôt que de voir Harry, quelques soient les circonstances, et encore moins celle-ci. »

Ajoutant une mesure précise de poudre fine au chaudron, Severus répéta, suivant exactement le même ton, « Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? »

Elle lui sourit, appréciant à sa juste valeur l'offre faite. « Non, mais merci de proposer. Ca se passera bien.

-Je sais ça » répondit-il brusquement, se retournant pour lui accorder un petit sourire alors qu'il tendait la main pour saisir une bouteille d'un sirop boueux pour en verser une dose dans la potion. « C'est toujours le cas. » Quoi qui ait fait ressortir cet adoucissement dans sa nature, pensa-t-elle, elle espéra que cela continuerait.

D'un ton plus sérieux, il reprit tout bas, « Ce ne sera pas plaisant.

-Je sais » répondit-elle. « Une part d'Harry te déteste toujours, même s'il sait la vérité et se sent coupable de t'avoir mal jugé si complètement, et même si, principalement, il te respecte et t'admire, d'une certaine façon. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, par contre.

-Parce que je l'ai très mal traité » répliqua Severus, ajoutant de manière inattendue, « et parce qu'il est le fils de sa mère.

-Ne veux pas tu pas dire 'de son père' ?

-Non. James était bien trop paresseux pour être rancunier, et la moitié du temps, il était trop idiot pour se rappeler pourquoi quelqu'un pouvait le détester. J'étais l'exception, pas la règle. C'était Lily qui était la vraie impitoyable » indiqua-t-il, pensif, regardant la fumée remonter en courbe du chaudron alors qu'il mélangeait lentement son contenu.

« On dirait que c'est plus facile pour toi de parler d'eux, ces temps-ci » reprit Hermione, précautionneuse.

« Oui. » Il n'élabora pas, et elle laissa tomber plus facile ne voulait pas dire moins déplaisant, et elle savait d'expérience à quel point il était douloureux que votre meilleur ami ne vous pardonne pas une chose dite par accident.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Harry va me pardonner immédiatement » indiquait-elle à présent, revenant au sujet originel, « mais j'espère qu'il est moins volatile à ton sujet, après tout ce temps. Et j'espère que Ginny peut l'arrêter complètement quand il pète un câble.

-Je ne parierai pas ta vie là-dessus. Elle m'aime environ autant que son mari… Avec plus de raisons, au vu de ce qui s'est déroulé cette année-là, à l'école.

-Probablement vrai » admit-elle, « mais elle est moins impulsive qu'Harry et n'aime pas faire de jugements hâtifs. Elle ne t'aime pas, mais ne te déteste pas non plus. Elle comprend pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait, et elle comprend –en théorie, au moins- que tu as changé depuis la fin de la guerre. » Elle soupira. « On verra. Je ne m'attends vraiment pas à ce que ce soit plaisant, mais si mes parents peuvent accepter d'entendre que tu es mon ancien professeur et un meurtrier, alors mes meilleurs amis sont biens foutus d'accepter que tu es mon amant. »

Severus donna à la potion quelques tours précis supplémentaires, puis reposa sa tige de brassage et traversa le laboratoire pour s'asseoir près d'elle. « Tu n'as pas à leur dire. »

Elle déposa sa main sur la sienne, sur la surface rugueuse du plan de travail. « Je le sais. Je _veux_ le leur dire. Je veux pouvoir leur parler de toi si je veux, sans devoir surveiller chacun de mes mots avant de les prononcer. Je ne veux pas garder de secret de mes amis, pas sur quelque chose d'aussi important. »

Il mêla ses doigts aux siens. « Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je vienne ? »

Reconnaissant son changement de ton, Hermione lui sourit. « Non, Severus, je ne vais pas te donner une chance d'attaquer Harry sans répercussion. Tu as réussi à résister à tes envies sous des provocations extrêmes, tout ce temps je ne veux pas te tester plus encore. Et puis » ajouta-t-elle, « s'il dit quelque chose qui mérite un sort, je m'en chargerai moi-même.

-Tu es un fier petit chat sauvage, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vais me gêner.

-Je pourrais penser que tu sous-entends que mes motivations sont très agressives.

-Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas » répliqua-t-elle, moqueuse, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il ne l'avait proposé que parce qu'il voulait la défendre, sachant aussi quelle aurait été sa réaction si elle n'avait rien dit. Il était facile de plaisanter ils savaient tous deux ce qui était réellement dit.

.

oOo

.

Blague à part, lorsque l'après-midi suivant arriva, Hermione était extrêmement nerveuse. Elle pouvait potentiellement perdre deux de ses amis les plus proches dans une heure ou deux –ce n'était pas très probable, mais elle ne pouvait qu'être pessimiste à ce sujet. Elle l'aurait fait très volontairement si l'alternative avait été de perdre Severus, mais cela ne la réconfortait pas vraiment.

Severus lui-même tentait d'être optimiste l'optimisme lui venait à peu près aussi naturellement que le cyclisme à un poisson rouge, la tentative ne fut donc pas vraiment couronnée de succès, mais faute de mieux, l'effort fut amusant à observer. Il croyait clairement que cela allait être un désastre total, mais il tentait vaillamment de prétendre le contraire, ce qu'elle appréciait. Il était aussi passé par différentes méthodes pour tenter de la distraire, et il avait été suffisamment subtil qu'elle ne l'avait pas réalisé avant qu'il ne la provoque au point qu'elle lui crie dessus même alors, elle ne l'avait dévoilé qu'en voyant qu'il essayait de ne pas rire. Ce qui était encore plus agaçant, c'était qu'elle s'était sentie mieux ensuite.

Ramassant, morose, les restes de son repas, elle soupira et jeta un œil à l'horloge pour ce qui était sans doute la millionième fois. « Oh, c'est ridicule » lâcha-t-elle enfin. « Je ferai aussi bien d'y aller et de me débarrasser de tout ça. » Il avait tenté toutes les méthodes possibles et imaginables de distraction, à l'exception du sexe ou d'un réel duel elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour le premier pour une fois, et le second pouvait mal se finir.

« Tu parles comme si tu te rendais à ton exécution » nota-t-il simplement. « Une réaction compréhensible pour quiconque approchant la maison Potter, de mon point de vue…

-Severus. »

Il se calma, reconnaissant visiblement que son sens ouvertement étrange de l'humour n'aidait pas, dans le contexte. « Qui sera là ?

-Juste Harry et Ginny les enfants sont au Terrier jusqu'à demain. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra… »

Fixant pensivement son café, il répliqua, ambigu « Je ne prévois pas d'affaire urgente aujourd'hui j'imagine que je serais ici tout l'après-midi. »

Hermione sourit. « Merci. » Il lui sourit, légèrement désapprobateur elle avait brisé le code en montrant avoir compris le sens plutôt que les mots. « Ne me fais pas cette tête. Je suis autorisée à agir de façon évidente et émotionnelle je suis une Gryffondor, tu te rappelles ?

-J'essaie fortement de l'oublier » dit-il, grommelant, une trace d'humour dans le regard. « Essaie au moins de ne pas être obstinée, s'il te plaît. Je ne souhaite pas apprendre par les ragots que tu t'es désartibulée de façon dramatique, ou que tu es actuellement arrêtée pour avoir jeté un sort au Garçon Qui Passe Son Temps A Survivre De Façon Immensément Agaçante.

-Je remarque que tu ne fais pas mention de ne pas vouloir m'entendre parler de lui jeter des sorts, uniquement du fait que je me fasse prendre » nota-t-elle sèchement. En fait, le fait qu'elle puisse attaquer Harry en légitime défense était probablement un de ses fantasmes secrets, suspectait-elle.

« Bien vu. » Il se releva et ramassa leurs assiettes. « Va-s-y. Et ne t'énerve pas à la première crétinerie. Tu en vaux cinquante comme lui. » La fin fut dite au-dessus de son épaule alors qu'il disparaissait dans la petite cuisine, laissant Hermione se retourner sur lui. Secouant la tête, elle baissa les yeux sur Pattenrond le chat lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Tais-toi » dit-elle au demi-Fléreur, secouant encore la tête son familier avait passé bien trop de temps avec Severus. Les chats n'auraient pas dû être capables d'afficher un tel sourire satisfait. _Et je ferais mieux d'y aller, avant de perdre totalement la tête._ Inspirant profondément, elle fit volte-face et entama la longue marche menant au portail.

.

oOo

.

« Ok » émit lentement Hermione, jouant, mal à l'aise, avec sa bague. « Avant que je ne vous le dise, je voudrais que vous acceptiez tous les deux de m'écouter entièrement avant de commencer à crier.

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Harry, le regard vide.

« Je te l'ai dit, elle est complètement parano » murmura Ginny, semblant plus amusée qu'autre chose. Hermione était certaine que ça ne durerait pas.

« Mais qui au juste est ce type ? »

Prenant une autre profonde inspiration, Hermione soupira et se lécha les lèvres, se donnant du courage. Plus d'indices, plus de plaisanteries. Elle y était. « C'est Severus. »

Une petite part d'elle commença à rire hystériquement en voyant les expressions de leur visage la bouche de Ginny était grande ouverte, de façon réellement peu flatteuse, qui la faisait malheureusement ressembler à ses frères, et les yeux d'Harry s'étaient tant écarquillés qu'ils semblaient risquer de tomber de son crâne. Toute couleur avait quitté son visage, et Ginny n'était pas en meilleur état.

Quand il ouvrit finalement la bouche, Hermione parla rapidement pour le prendre de vitesse. « Je ne plaisante pas, et tu n'as pas d'hallucination auditive. Je vis avec Severus Snape. »

Harry referma très lentement sa bouche. Finalement, Ginny parvint à émettre d'une voix rauque « Snape ?

-Oui. »

Après un autre silence douloureusement long, la rouquine émit d'une voix tremblante, « Eh bien… Maintenant je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas nous le dire… » Elle hésita, puis éructa « _Pourquoi ?_ »

Les mots furent étonnamment faciles à dire. « Parce que je l'aime.

-Vraiment ? Tu n'en n'as jamais semblée certaine.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu le dire. Cela ne veut pas dire que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais. Je l'aime, et je le sais depuis longtemps maintenant. » Elle soupira. « Redescends, Gin. Pourquoi est-ce si surprenant ? Je t'ai tout dit de lui en dehors de son nom. Un Serpentard Sang-Mêlé très intelligent, de vingt ans mon aîné, qui a combattu pendant la guerre quelqu'un que je connaissais et avec qui j'ai renoué contact il y a deux ans, et que je ne pensais pas que vous approuveriez de _qui_ pensais-tu que je parlais ?

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de Snape ! Merlin, Hermione, comment étais-je censée deviner que tu t'étais casée avec le bâtard graisseux ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'il est !

-Non. Pas du tout. Il est bien, bien plus que ça. Et si tu comptes juste l'insulter, je ferais mieux de partir, parce que je ne veux pas entendre ça.

-Je… Ok, ok. Mais juste… Bordel, comment ? Ginny secoua lentement la tête. « C'est de la folie.

-Vraiment? » demanda doucement Hermione. Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu savais que nous étions devenus amis proches à son retour. Tu as même admis une fois que nous semblions avoir plus en commun que tu ne l'avais réalisé. Je t'avais dit combien il avait changé, combien il est différent de l'homme que nous détestions tous. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'accepter que je puisse vraiment l'apprécier plus que ce que je t'en ai dit?

-Parce c'est Snape, voilà pourquoi. Il ne peut pas avoir changé à _ce_ point.

-Non » acquiesça Hermione, se sentant toujours étrangement calme. « Il a juste cessé de faire semblant. Tant de ce que nous pensions savoir n'était qu'une illusion. Le vrai Severus est très différent. Mais je vous ai déjà dit ça avant; si vous ne m'avez pas crue alors, vous n'allez pas me croire maintenant. » Inspirant profondément, elle se détourna. « Harry… Tu n'as encore rien dit. »

Ses yeux verts étaient durs, et elle grimaça intérieurement, sachant que cela allait faire mal. Ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps, et cela signifiait que même des disputes mineures pouvaient être très, très douloureuses. « Que dire ? » lâcha-t-il. « Tu es avec un Mangemort.

-Oui.

-Tu l'admets ?

-Eh bien, le nier serait un peu vain dans le contexte, non ? » répliqua-t-elle, exaspérée. « Oui, Severus était un Mangemort. Il ne l'a jamais nié. Et s'il ne l'avait pas été, nous aurions perdu la guerre, comme tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as même dit toi-même.

-S'il ne l'avait pas été, mes parents seraient toujours en vie.

-Non, Harry, en aucun cas » contra-t-elle gentiment. « Ils avaient déjà défié trois fois Voldemort; c'était dans la prophétie. Il aurait fini par s'attaquer à eux, en tombant dessus par hasard, faute de mieux. Et c'est Pettigrow qui les a trahis. Severus n'était pas responsable de la mort de tes parents, pas vraiment, même s'il s'en blâme toujours et il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour empêcher ça lorsqu'il a réalisé ce qui allait arriver.

-C'est un meurtrier.

-Comme nous tous, non ? La plupart d'entre nous ont tué pendant la guerre. » Hermione croisa froidement le regard de ses amis. « Quel est ton vrai problème, Harry ? Pourquoi objectes-tu vraiment? »

Quelque chose se brisa derrière ses yeux verts. « Il est à peine humain, Hermione. J'ai vu l'idée de l'amour qu'à Snape, et c'est tordu et cinglé. C'est un traître qui peut si bien mentir que personne ne peut s'en rendre compte. Il se retournera contre n'importe qui, peu importe de qui il s'agit ou ce qu'ils ont fait pour lui. Tu ne peux pas… Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en lui ? »

Hermione plissa les yeux. « Tu dis ça pour ta mère, Harry ?

-Je… Eh bien… En partie, oui ! Il… »

Elle leva une main pour l'interrompre. « Je ne discuterai pas de ça avec toi c'est trop personnel. Mais Severus et moi en avons parlé de nombreuses fois au cours des dix-huit derniers mois; y compris de Lily. Oui, il l'a aimée, et je suis sûre qu'une part de lui l'aime toujours, d'une certaine manière. Mais ce n'est pas un souci pour nous. Il a enfin pu commencer à dépasser ça, une fois Voldemort mort. Ginny, tu as vu son Patronus, juste avant Noël. » Se déplaçant dans son fauteuil, elle ferma un instant les yeux. « Et il n'est pas un traître, Harry. Tu sais parfaitement bien que non. Même quand il a réalisé que joindre Voldemort était une erreur, il est resté loyal; il n'a changé de côté que pour tenter de sauver tes parents. Et une fois cela fait, il l'a fait totalement, même après leur mort. Il n'avait aucune raison de continuer à servir l'Ordre, et de nombreuses raisons de ne pas le faire, mais il est resté avec nous –même quand nous nous sommes retournés contre lui.

-_Il a tué Dumbledore._

-Je _sais_ ça, Harry ! » gronda-t-elle, commençant à s'énerver. « Il obéissait à Dumbledore, comme il l'a toujours fait, même s'il savait ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Et Dumbledore l'a complètement détruit en lui donnant cet ordre il aurait pu dire à Minerva ou Kingsley ce qu'il avait préparé, ou laissé une lettre à ouvrir après sa mort, ou son portrait aurait pu le dire à quelqu'un après. Il ne l'a pas fait, et Severus a passé ce qui aurait pu être –et a bien failli être- sa dernière année de vie à essayer d'aider des gens qui le détestaient pour faire ce qui devait être fait.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu _aider_ grand monde, Hermione » contra tout bas Ginny.

« Ca aurait un peu mis à mal l'idée 'd'agent double', non, si les gens l'avaient vu le faire ? Merde, Ginny, ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Si tout autre Mangemort avait eu son poste, il ne t'aurait pas jeté publiquement des sorts pour te punir de la rébellion que tu as commencée il t'aurait torturée à mort devant les autres en guise de leçon. Tu étais jeune, femme, jolie, et traître à son sang, avec de proches liens avec Harry sans Severus, ta mort aurait pris des semaines, et tu aurais supplié de mourir tout du long. Il t'a gardée en vie et à peu près sauve, avec des risques inimaginables pour lui. Et je t'assure qu'il a détesté chaque instant de ce qu'il a été forcé à faire. Ca le hante toujours.

-Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ? » demanda Harry.

« Comment ne le peux-tu pas, Harry ? Combien de chances a-t-il eu de sauver sa propre peau, des chances qu'il a ignorées ? Combien de fois t'a-t-il personnellement sauvé la vie, alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire et qu'il se serait bien mieux porté sans le faire ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Assez. Vous deux savez déjà parfaitement tout cela. Severus n'est pas mis en cause et je ne vais pas rester assise ici à défendre tous ses crimes. Vous n'êtes que deux hypocrites orgueilleux.

-Quoi ? Hermione…

-Oh, si! Il y a une heure, c'était un humble héros, et vous vous sentiez si coupables de l'avoir jugé si horriblement que vous alliez appeler votre prochain garçon d'après lui. Maintenant, soudainement, vous avez appris qu'il se trouve que je l'aime, et il est redevenu le Mangemort qui a trahi, comme vous le voyez au début, quand vous n'étiez que des sales gosses ignorant tout ce dont il retournait en réalité. C'est juste parce qu'il a enfin réussi à avancer un peu pour commencer à être heureux –pour la première fois de toute sa vie- que vous ne le respectez plus ? Vous n'avez admis que l'an dernier qu'on n'aurait pas pu gagner la guerre sans lui et qu'on lui devait tout; qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Ce n'est pas…

-Non, s'il vous plait, répondez. Je veux vraiment savoir pourquoi vous ne pensez pas qu'il a droit au bonheur, après tout ce qu'il a traversé pour nous. Je vous promets que vous ne savez pas un dixième de ce qui lui est arrivé quand il est devenu espion pour l'Ordre personne ne le sait. Même moi je ne sais pas tout. Mais j'ai vu ses cicatrices, et je l'ai entendu dans ses cauchemars, et je suis là pour lui quand tout ça le dépasse –je suis la seule personne qui ait jamais été là pour lui, pour ce que j'en sais. » Sa colère avait finalement pris le dessus, et elle était à présent lancée, les mots filant.

« Je vous assure que je n'ai pas perdu la tête. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. Et je ne suis pas aveugle non plus Severus est loin d'être parfait, et je suis la première à le dire. Il est amer, cynique, vicieux, désagréable, ronchon, dépressif, vengeur, sournois, manipulateur, émotionnellement instable, psychologiquement dégommé, impitoyable, sans scrupule, obsessif, et c'est un vrai bâtard. Mais il est aussi loyal, courageux, perspicace, protecteur, déterminé, solitaire, gentil, attentif, négligé, coupable, obstiné, souffrant, brillant, et si fort que s'en est presque incroyable. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il est parvenu à endurer tout ça et à le traverser avec si peu de dégâts, mais il y est parvenu, et il me rend plus heureuse que j'ai jamais rêvé de l'être. Je l'aime, et je suis carrément certaine qu'il m'aime, autant qu'il le peut. »

Lentement, sa colère commença à redescendre, et elle se força à se détendre un peu, bien trop consciente qu'elle n'était pas passée loin d'attraper sa baguette pour relâcher sa rage sur eux, comme l'aurait fait Severus.« Je le connais, vous, non, aucun de vous deux. Quoi que vous ayez vu et que vous pensiez savoir, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'est vraiment Severus. » Inspirant profondément, elle retint son souffle un moment avant de recommencer, se calmant lentement. Ses deux amis semblaient abasourdis par l'envolée et ne savaient clairement pas quoi dire à présent.

« Est-ce que c'est pour Ron ? » demanda Harry avec ces six mots, il venait de justifier chaque insulte à son intelligence que Severus ait jamais sortie du point de vue d'Hermione, et sa colère reprit de plus belle.

« _Quoi ?_

-Eh bien… Ca t'a fichu un coup, quand vous avez cassé… » Il se tut en voyant son expression.

« C'était il y a presque dix ans ! Quoi, tu crois que je suis un genre de vieille fille cinglée qui n'a fait que se morfondre toutes ces années jusqu'à trouver quelqu'un d'assez désespéré et dégommé pour ramasser les restes de Ronald-je-suis-un-couillon Weasley ? Ca va peut-être te surprendre, Harry, mais j'ai une vie personnelle en dehors de vous deux, il y a d'autres hommes que Ron qui me regardent plus d'une fois et je suis parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions. Je suis même capable d'être heureuse quand je ne suis pas assise dans un coin avec vous deux qui ne faites que blablater sur vous vies en ignorant la mienne ! J'ai enfin trouvé un homme intelligent qui me respecte et se soucie de moi et attends les mêmes choses de la vie que moi –ce que je n'ai _jamais_ eu avec Ron- et je n'ai ni envie ni besoin de ta permission ni de ton approbation ! J'aimerais aussi te rappeler que c'est _moi_ qui me suis séparée de _lui_, et pas le contraire !

-Je suis désolée » reprit Hermione plus calmement, « mais je ne suis pas venue ici me défendre, ni défendre Severus, ni essayer de justifier quoi que ce soit. Je voulais juste vous le dire, parce vous êtes mes amis, et je n'aime pas vous cacher des choses, surtout sur quelque chose de si important pour moi. Vous êtes presque les seuls qui sachent –Luna le sait depuis mon anniversaire, et Neville la découvert il y a environ deux mois. Je l'ai dit à mes parents récemment, et maintenant à vous deux. Personne d'autre ne sait. S'il vous plaît, peu importe combien vous êtes en colère contre moi, ne le dites à personne d'autre.

-Nous ne ferions jamais ça… » protesta faiblement Harry.

Peu convaincue, elle haussa des épaules. « Je sais de quoi tu es capables quand tu es en colère, Harry. Je te connais depuis presque vingt ans. Je veux juste que tu réfléchisses avant d'agir. Severus est plus important pour moi que tu ne l'es. »

Il sembla blessé. « Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

-C'est ce que l'amour signifie, Harry. J'espère que Ginny signifie plus pour toi que moi. C'est pareil. » Hermione regarda ses amis échanger des regards, et se leva lentement. « Je pense que je devrais y aller. Nous sommes tous un peu excédés et vous avez visiblement beaucoup à réfléchir, et à parler. Quand nous serons plus calmes, nous reparlerons. Je ne sais pas quand je serais à nouveau libre de vous rendre visite, mais vous pouvez m'écrire si vous voulez. Et vous pouvez poser des questions mais je ne répondrai ni aux accusations ni aux insultes. Et à moins que vous n'ayez une bonne raison pour que je ne le fasse pas, je montrerai toute lettre de votre part à Severus.

-Où est-il maintenant ? » demanda Ginny. « Il devrait sûrement être là.

-Il me l'a proposé » répondit-elle. « Mais je lui ai dit non. Je ne pense pas qu'il pourrait supporter de revoir Harry, pas déjà. Il est à Poudlard en ce moment, à faire semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter; il sait ce que ça signifie pour moi. Vous devriez être reconnaissant qu'il ne soit pas là il vous aurait peut-être permis de le questionner et de le juger, mais il ne vous aurait jamais autorisés à me parler comme vous l'avez fait. Vous auriez été en sang avant de réaliser qu'il avait sorti sa baguette, Auror ou non. » Cela blessa l'orgueil d'Harry elle vit son regard étinceler d'une colère éclatante, et pendant un instant, elle comprit le mépris de Severus pour les émotions des Gryffondors. Même à presque trente ans, Harry était toujours facile à provoquer, et agissait toujours sans réfléchir. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse.

« Assez » lâcha-t-elle quand il rouvrit la bouche. « Quoique tu t'apprêtais à dire, je suis certaine de ne pas avoir envie de l'entendre. J'y vais. Je vous parlerai lorsque vous serez tous deux assez calmés pour réaliser combien vous m'avez insultée aujourd'hui. » Elle résista à l'envie de claquer la porte derrière elle, mais de justesse.

.

oOo

.

Cela ne la frappa pas vraiment avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue au point de transplanage situé devant le portail de l'école, ce qui était sans doute préférable, sans quoi elle se serait sans doute désartibulée. Heureusement, il pleuvait si fort qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, ce qui signifia que lorsqu'elle commença à pleurer, personne ne la vit. Tentant plus ou moins d'arrêter, elle abandonna et se cala contre le mur le temps que la première vague de choc et de douleur passe Severus pourrait sans doute la sentir dès qu'elle pénétrerait les limites du parc –elle n'était pas très sûre de l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs à cet égard elle ne savait pas tout ce que le Directeur pouvait faire- et elle ne voulait pas qu'il se précipite pour la secourir avant qu'elle se soit calmée et remise en état.

Oh, Merlin, ça avait fait mal. Ce n'avait pas été ce qu'ils avaient _dit_ spécifiquement –en dehors de la question sur Ron, c'était ce à quoi elle s'était attendue mais l'expression de leurs regards, surtout celui d'Harry… Ca avait fait mal. Sa colère, et pire, son mépris, son dégoût –elle avait espéré plus de compréhension de la part de son meilleur ami, qui avait été presque un frère pour elle pendant si longtemps. Abandonnant toute tentative d'essuyer ses yeux, Hermione releva le visage vers la pluie et la laissa laver ses larmes, tentant de faire renaître la colère puissante qui l'avait maintenue durant leur discussion elle échoua, mais finit par réussir à arrêter de pleurer.

Ce n'était pas vraiment aussi mal que ça, se dit-elle. Elle savait que leur première réaction serait instable tous deux étaient assez impulsifs et Harry, surtout, agissait toujours sans réfléchir. Au premier coup d'œil, l'idée qu'elle et Severus étaient ensemble _était_ assez difficile à accepter. Aucun de ses amis n'était vraiment stupide une fois assez calmés pour penser correctement, les choses retomberaient. Avec de la chance.

Lentement, elle commença parcourir le chemin, se demandant, fatiguée, comment Severus allait réagir. Il s'était sans doute inquiété pour elle, ce qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer maintenant, et elle ne voulait vraiment, vraiment pas devoir le convaincre de ne pas foncer se confronter à Harry. Elle était trop fatiguée pour tout cela et ne voulait pas faire face à sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin aux cachots –en ayant fait deux détours pour éviter que quiconque la voie- elle était trempée jusqu'aux os, frissonnait, et visiblement épuisée à la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Severus était assis à son bureau, mais elle doutait qu'il ait pu travailler il leva les yeux à l'instant où elle entra, le visage aussi neutre et dénué d'expression qu'il était possible, tandis que son regard cherchait le sien. Elle grimaça intérieurement quand ses yeux noirs se plissèrent, des étincelles de colère illuminant leurs profondeurs, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter; il la surprit à nouveau en ne disant absolument rien, se contentant de se lever pour la rejoindre et l'attirer entre ses bras.

Il ignora sa tentative de s'écarter, la gardant simplement et fermement contre son torse avant de déposer sa joue contre ses cheveux humides, et après un moment, elle cessa de tenter de résister pour enfoncer son visage dans sa chemise. Elle était trop épuisée pour pleurer encore, et à la place, se détendit contre sa solide stature, fermant les yeux. « Je te mouille » marmonna-t-elle, la voix rauque.

« Ne dis pas de bêtise. »

Sa chemise était bizarrement plissée, réalisa Hermione, et elle sentit ses lèvres se tordre brièvement. « Tu as utilisé un sort de séchage récemment. Combien de temps es-tu resté sous la pluie à surveiller la route ?

-Assez longtemps pour me sentir crétin » admit-il doucement, embrassant le sommet de son crâne, et elle sourit presque peu de temps auparavant, il aurait nié et simplement clamé qu'il s'était mouillé en allant fumer et que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence n'ayant rien à voir avec elle. « Viens, tu dois te sécher. Tu es glacée.

-Je vais bien » protesta-t-elle, peu convaincante.

« Tu frissonnes » contra-t-il, la prenant fermement par le bras et la menant à la salle de bain. Saisissant une serviette, il rassembla ses boucles en arrière et commença à les sécher, commençant par les extrémités et remontant vers les racines. « Tes vêtements sont trempés. Combien de temps es-tu restée dehors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas revenir avant d'être calmée et d'avoir arrêté de pleurer.

-Quelle idiote » dit-il doucement, levant une main et faisant venir sans un mot sa robe de chambre de la chambre. « Enfile ça jusqu'à ce que tu sois sèche. »

Elle obéit et se défit de ses vêtements détrempés, frissonnant plus visiblement maintenant il lui tendit une autre serviette sans faire de commentaire et continua à s'occuper de ses cheveux, pour une fois sans un regard pour sa nudité. Elle apprécia cela, trop fatiguée et malheureuse qu'elle était pour vouloir quoi que ce soit, à l'exception peut-être de dormir pour se réveiller et découvrir que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Une fois séchée, elle s'enveloppa de la robe de chambre et lui permit de la mener dans la chambre, où il la poussa doucement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui jeter un regard sévère avant de disparaître brièvement elle attendit qu'il revienne, réalisant que l'un et l'autre aurait pu utiliser un simple sort de séchage sur elle, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Quand il réapparut, il lui tendit une petite fiole de potion anti-migraine et une tasse de quelque chose de crémeux qui sentait légèrement la vanille et les épices elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle contenait mais c'était chaud et sucré, et elle le but sans se plaindre. Il s'installa sur le lit, derrière elle, et commença à passer ses doigts dans ses mèches humides, les séparant méthodiquement en sections pour les brosser doucement. Il ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à la sentir se détendre, et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il demanda doucement « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Elle jeta un œil au miroir, sur son reflet. Severus se concentrait totalement sur ce qu'il faisait elle pouvait encore voir la brûlante et sombre colère de son regard, mais il l'ignorait pour l'instant et se contrôlait, ce qui était soulageant à voir. « A peu près ce à quoi je m'attendais » émit-elle tout bas. « Ils n'étaient pas très contents. »

Il ne répondit pas, faisant lentement passer le peigne dans ses boucles, attendant simplement d'entendre ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire. Après un moment, Hermione se laissa aller en arrière, et il laissa tomber le peigne pour l'enlacer de ses bras et la ramener contre son torse fermant les yeux, elle sentit sa chaleur l'envahir. « Ce n'était pas ce qui a été ou n'a pas été dit » expliqua-t-elle faiblement, si fatiguée que c'en était presque douloureux. « C'était les bêtises habituelles, à me lister tout ce que tu as fait, comme si je ne le savais pas déjà. Oh, et alors Harry a demandé si c'était à cause de Ron et j'ai craqué si soudainement –malgré le fait que c'était il y a huit ans. J'ai failli le baffer pour ça. Je pense qu'il croit que je me transforme en Miss Havisham ou je ne sais quoi. C'était agaçant, mais…

-Mais ? » s'enquit-il doucement, déposant son menton sur son épaule; elle sentit la chaleur de sa joue contre la sienne et inspira son odeur, se détendant un peu plus.

« La façon dont ils me regardaient. Harry surtout, mais Ginny aussi. Ils semblaient si… Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça. Pas vraiment dégoûtés, ni méprisants, mais… Presque comme si, d'une certain manière, je les avais trahis. Comme si mon bonheur les rendait malades, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça non plus. Ca… Ca fait mal. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Lovée contre son corps, elle soupira, un peu nostalgique. « J'ai toujours su intellectuellement que ça ne durerait pas. J'ai déjà parlé des amitiés de pensionnat auparavant. Nous ne serons plus jamais aussi proches que nous l'avons été. Mais je connais Harry depuis presque vingt ans maintenant il était comme un frère pour moi, et maintenant, c'est fini. Nous finirons peut-être par dépasser ça il s'excusera, ou je le ferais, et nous reprendrons les choses, mais j'ai réalisé que ce ne sera jamais comme auparavant. » Elle sourit un peu, les yeux toujours clos. « Je ne pense pas que j'aime grandir –enfin, en dehors de toi, en fait. La vie était bien plus simple quand j'étais enfant. Dangereuse la plupart du temps, je l'admets, mais c'était simple.

-Tu semblais toujours heureuse » acquiesça pensivement Severus. « Enfin, la plupart du temps. Il peut être difficile d'enseigner quand on envie les élèves pour leur innocence. » Il frotta délicatement sa joue contre la sienne, utilisant presque son nez, et ajouta, « Et il est hors de question que tu t'excuses. C'était sa faute, pas la tienne.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que ça marche, Serpentard. Tu devrais mieux le savoir que la plupart. Ca ne compte pas vraiment de savoir qui est vraiment en tort.

-Le cynisme ne te va pas, Hermione. Tu es loin d'être assez amère et tordue pour être convaincante. » Il changea de position. « J'ai besoin de bouger cette position me fait mal à la jambe. » S'écartant il retira ses bottes et s'étira sur le lit, tendant les bras pour la ramener contre lui. « Tu sembles épuisée essaie de dormir un peu.

-On est au milieu de l'après-midi » protesta-t-elle à demi.

« Tu es fatiguée » répliqua-t-il. « Rester éveillée jusqu'à une heure de repos plus conventionnelle ne fera qu'aider à ce que tu te sentes plus mal, et cela te rendra probablement plus irritante encore qu'à la normale. Dors un peu, tu te sentiras mieux au réveil.

-Promets-moi que tu n'iras pas t'attaquer à Harry avant mon réveil. Je ne veux pas que tu traumatises ses enfants en l'assassinant brutalement dans sa propre maison. »

Il renifla. « Je ne vais pas gâcher mon énergie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour lui et inquiète-toi pour toi, pour changer. »

Retenant un bâillement, Hermione murmura « Si c'est un philtre de paix ou tout autre genre de potion de sommeil que tu m'as donné, Severus, je vais être très fâchée contre toi.

-Je suis certain que ce ne sera pas une nouveauté » rétorqua-t-il doucement, glissant un bras autour de sa taille avant de se mettre en cuillère contre son dos. « La seule potion que je t'ai donnée était contre la migraine, comme vous devriez le savoir, Professeur. Tu es plus fatiguée que tu ne le réalises. Maintenant, _dors_. »

Elle cessa d'argumenter; fermant les yeux une fois de plus, elle se lova contre lui et laissa tout aller, s'endormant presque instantanément.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_: Ce n'est pas nouveau, mais Harry est vraiment un crétin. Ils ont toujours l'air de croire qu'Hermione ne peut finir qu'avec Ron. Et surtout ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer qu'elle soit une femme.

Pour eux, Hermione est limite une nonne en fait, et c'est assez dérangeant.

Néanmoins j'ai adoré ce chapitre et j'ai – comme d'habitude – hâte de lire le suivant :D

Merci Aë pour cette trad de qualité (comme à chaque fois)

.

Aë: Merci beaucoup!

.

Note de Cricri: ouf…. J'ai réussi à corriger…. Ce chapitre est magnifique… vivement la suite!

.

.

Dis-leur _tout_. Ca n'aurait pas de sens, autrement, et ce sera déjà assez difficile pour eux de comprendre en sachant tout._ (Ou envoie-leur la saga de JKR, ce sera plus facile ^^)_

.

Hermione ne le lui avait pas encore mentionné elle attendait le bon moment pour ramener le sujet._ (Le choc que ça va être ^^)_

.

Les habituels incidents insignifiants se multipliaient, et en tant que Directeur de la maison la moins populaire, Severus restait très occupé._ (C'était à prévoir)_

.

Pour des simples potions comme celles-ci, elle suspectait qu'il aurait pu presque littéralement les préparer dans son sommeil._ (Pratique ^^)_

.

« Je pensais que demain, j'irai voir Harry et Ginny. »_ (Outch, ça va clasher)_

.

Elle n'était pas sûre de quelle allait être sa réaction finalement, il demanda juste « Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? » _(Moooh 3 3)_

.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu préférerais boire de l'huile de vidange plutôt que de voir Harry, quelques soient les circonstances, et encore moins celle-ci. »_ (Oui, mais au moins il demande :D)_

.

D'un ton plus sérieux, il reprit tout bas, « Ce ne sera pas plaisant._ (Ce sera même épique !)_

.

« Non, Severus, je ne vais pas te donner une chance d'attaquer Harry sans répercussion. _(Dommage, ça aurait pu être drôle)_ Tu as réussi à résister à tes envies sous des provocations extrêmes, tout ce temps je ne veux pas te tester plus encore. Et puis » ajouta-t-elle, « s'il dit quelque chose qui mérite un sort, je m'en chargerai moi-même._ (Houuu, j'ai hâte de voir ça :D)_

-Tu es un fier petit chat sauvage, n'est-ce pas ?_ (Pattenrond à côté d'elle, c'est de la gnognotte ^^)_

.

Severus lui-même tentait d'être optimiste l'optimisme lui venait à peu près aussi naturellement que le cyclisme à un poisson rouge, _(Belle comparaison ^^)_

.

« Je ne prévois pas d'affaire urgente aujourd'hui j'imagine que je serais ici tout l'après-midi. »_ (Roooh, je l'aime lui !)_

.

En fait, le fait qu'elle puisse attaquer Harry en légitime défense était probablement un de ses fantasmes secrets, suspectait-elle._ (Assurément ^^)_

.

« Avant que je ne vous le dise, je voudrais que vous acceptiez tous les deux de m'écouter entièrement avant de commencer à crier._ (Ce qui va immanquablement arriver)_

.

« C'est Severus. »_ (ET BOUM !)_

.

Finalement, Ginny parvint à émettre d'une voix rauque « Snape ?_ (Y'a pas 36 Severus que je sache)_

.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »_ (Parce que c'est un dieu du sexe. Entre autres choses)_Aë : Oui mais ça elle ne pouvait le savoir que par la pratique…

.

de _qui_ pensais-tu que je parlais ?_ (Ouais, les Gryffondor sont longs à la détente)_

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu parlais de Snape ! Merlin, Hermione, comment étais-je censée deviner que tu t'étais casée avec le bâtard graisseux ?_ (Parce que c'était horriblement logique ?)_

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

-C'est ce qu'il est !_ (Y'a un sort qui va partir là)_

.

Il ne peut pas avoir changé à _ce_ point._ (Hé ben si. En fait non, il a toujours été comme ça)_

.

« Harry… Tu n'as encore rien dit. »_ (Il est mort d'une attaque cardiaque il y a cinq minutes)_

.

« Que dire ? » lâcha-t-il. « Tu es avec un Mangemort._ (C'est un coup bas ça)_

.

-_Il a tué Dumbledore.__ (Oh pitié, c'est pas comme si il l'avait fait de gaité de cœur !)_

.

Lentement, sa colère commença à redescendre, et elle se força à se détendre un peu, bien trop consciente qu'elle n'était pas passée loin d'attraper sa baguette pour relâcher sa rage sur eux, comme l'aurait fait Severus._ (Comme quoi il n'a pas encore trop déteint sur elle ^^)_

.

« Est-ce que c'est pour Ron ? » demanda Harry._ (Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans lui ? ^^)_

« _Quoi ?_

-Eh bien… Ca t'a fichu un coup, quand vous avez cassé… » Il se tut en voyant son expression._ (Quel doux naïf)_

.

Severus est plus important pour moi que tu ne l'es. »_ (Et toc !)_


	28. Chapter 28

Note de Loten: Et maintenant quelque chose de complètement différent.

.

Aë : Pour la chanson, la traduction est une licence poétique, je dirais ^^'

_._

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

**"Nobody could hurt me like I know she could hurt me**  
**But there's nothing in this world that I want more**  
**Nobody could take me to the places that she takes me**  
**Places that I've never been before..**.**"**  
– Evan &amp; Jaron, 'I Could Fall'.

.

**"Personne ne pourrait me blesser comme je sais qu'elle le peut**  
**Mais c'est ce que je désire le plus au monde**  
**Personne ne peut me faire vivre les choses comme elle**  
**Des choses que je n'avais jamais vécues…"**  
– Evan &amp; Jaron, 'I Could Fall'.

.

oOo

.

Il faisait sombre lorsqu'elle se leva elle n'avait jamais compris comment la lumière du jour filtrait dans les cachots, si bas sous le niveau du sol, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était le cas, malgré l'absence de fenêtres, et la nuit était tombée. Penchant la tête, elle loucha, les yeux bouffis, sur l'horloge, et vit qu'ils étaient en fin de soirée. Severus était étendu près d'elle, et lisait sous la faible lumière de sa baguette. « Bonsoir » murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux de son livre.

« Coucou. » Roulant sur le dos, elle s'étira et bailla.

« Je présume que tu te sens mieux ?

-Je ne réponds pas, ça ne ferait que t'encourager.

-Je prends ça pour un oui. » Il lui jeta un regard amusé et posa son livre. « Tu as faim ?

-Pas vraiment. » Elle s'assit et frotta ses yeux. « Je veux dire que je pourrais manger, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de quelque chose.

« Très bien » concéda-t-il, l'observant de façon si peu expressive que son inquiétude était évidente. Seul Severus pouvait réussir à exprimer des émotions en les cachant, songea Hermione, ironique, en lui souriant.

« Je vais bien » l'assura-t-elle. « Si, vraiment. Je ne suis même plus énervée. Ils étaient plus choqués qu'autre chose, et aucun d'eux n'a jamais aimé les surprises, et ils ont aussi le sang chaud lorsqu'ils se seront calmés, je leur reparlerai. Jusque là, je ne m'en inquièterai plus.

-Bien. »

S'approchant, elle se nicha au creux de son bras, déposant sa tête sur sa poitrine presque automatiquement, et jouant sans y penser avec les boutons de sa chemise. Il reprit son livre de sa main libre, et ils restèrent allongés un moment en silence. « Severus ?

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi c'est aussi silencieux? » Il remua un peu, et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je veux dire que je croyais que tu détestais le silence.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas exactement silencieux, si ? Je peux t'entendre respirer, et chacun de tes petits mouvements. Je suis moins dépendant aux distractions de fond sonore ces temps-ci, de toute façon.

-Oh. C'est bien. » Souriante, elle revint contre lui et lui à son livre, et elle réalisa qu'il avait raison, il n'y avait jamais de réel silence quand quelqu'un d'autre était à proximité. Elle pouvait entendre son souffle et le faible bruissement produit lorsqu'il tournait une page ou simplement bougeait légèrement. C'était étrangement réconfortant, et elle n'avait pas son besoin pathologique de bruit distrayant pour éviter les idées noires, au moins la plupart du temps. Maintenant, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder, écoutait les faibles sons de sa présence près d'elle, et pensa à quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu longtemps auparavant. Peut-être que le bon moment était venu pour essayer ? Il semblait aller tellement mieux, ces jours-ci, et elle pouvait certainement en profiter de plus, si cela suivait le plan, ils apprécieraient tous deux. « Severus ? »

Elle put entendre son sourire dans sa voix, même si son expression n'affichait qu'une faible exaspération.

« Qu'y a-t-il cette fois ?

-Désolée. J'ai pensé à quelque chose que je voudrais. » Hermione s'assit lentement, l'observant reposer son livre et se tourner pour la regarder.

« Quoi ?

-Toi » dit-elle simplement, attendant suffisamment longtemps pour le voir cligner des yeux puis sourire avant qu'elle ne se penche et l'embrasse délicatement. Il répondit, sa main rejoignant son visage alors qu'il se tournait de côté, sa bouche s'ouvrit un peu pour lui permettre d'approfondir le baiser.

Après un moment, il s'écarta, le regard chaud, et la regarda. « Voudrais-tu bien être plus spécifique ? » demanda-t-il.

Rassemblant son courage, elle émit tout bas « Je te veux dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter. »

Il se figea un long moment. « Hermione… Je ne sais pas. »

Ce n'était pas un 'non'; elle insista donc. « J'en ai envie.

-Si je panique… Je te blesserais. Je pourrais même ne pas réaliser que c'est toi. Et je ne veux pas penser à ce que je pourrais faire si je commence à penser que Bellatrix m'a à nouveau.

-Peut-être bien » acquiesça-t-elle lentement, « mais tant que c'est agréable, tu ne paniqueras pas. Et si ça commence à ne plus être bon, dis-le moi et j'arrêterai. Tu le sais. Je ne demanderais pas si je ne pensais pas que tu allais apprécier. Lentement, elle bougea sa main au bas de son torse puis de son ventre, pour se déposer légèrement sur son entrejambe. « Je pense que tu vas aimer ça, toi aussi » nota-t-elle, osant un sourire une certaine partie de lui n'avait clairement aucune objection.

« Cette partie de moi n'a pas droit au vote » marmonna-t-il, semblant incertain. Elle pouvait voir qu'il le voulait aussi, et pas uniquement parce que c'était un homme qui se voyait offrir du sexe oral, mais il était aussi inquiet qu'il puisse la blesser.

« Je ne pense pas que tu vas paniquer » dit-elle doucement. « Je suis ton amante depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que tu n'associes pas le sexe et la douleur. Tu n'as jamais réagi comme une victime de viol.

-Non » acquiesça-t-il tout bas. « Ce que j'ai traversé n'était pas du sexe, c'était de la domination, du pouvoir et de la douleur. Et ce n'était pas ma première expérience sexuelle, et ce n'était pas non plus avec mon genre de femme. J'étais capable de conserver des rapports sexuels normaux séparés de ça, mentalement. Mais c'est… Différent. »

Hermione grimaça en réalisant ce qu'il disait. « C'était ta seule fois, non? » demanda-t-elle doucement. On pouvait compter sur Bellatrix pour pervertir quelque chose qui aurait dû être une merveilleuse expérience pour un jeune homme.Il acquiesça lentement lorsqu'elle se pencha pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres. « Alors tu mérites de sentir ce que c'est vraiment » dit-elle. « Et je ne pense pas que tu vas paniquer. Tu te contrôles bien plus que ce que tu crois. Vas-tu me laisser essayer ? Je te promets d'arrêter si tu me le demandes.

-Pourquoi est-ce aussi important pour toi ? » demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« Parce que c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie, et que je veux te faire » répondit-elle avec honnêteté, « et parce qu'ils ne méritent pas la plus petite victoire contre toi. S'il te plaît ? »

Il détourna le regard pour examiner un moment les ténèbres de la chambre. Elle n'insista pas, le laissant simplement y réfléchir quelques minutes sa main était toujours posée avec légèreté sur son sexe, et elle pouvait le sentir durcir de plus en plus durant sa réflexion, ce qui était un assez bon indice du côté où allait pencher sa décision. Finalement, lentement, il acquiesça, et elle lui sourit avant de toucher doucement son visage, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Elle défit sa chemise alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, s'écartant suffisamment longtemps pour défaire sa chemise de nuit tandis qu'il se débarrassait de sa chemise d'un coup d'épaules, et ils continuèrent à retirer les vêtements l'un de l'autre entre chaque baiser, alors que leurs mains commençaient à errer, explorant leurs corps. Le battement familier du désir aida à réduire au silence ses trop nombreuses pensées, et elle se laissa aller à l'ici et au maintenant, à son odeur et son contact et au goût de sa peau alors qu'elle embrassait son torse et léchait son téton avant de commencer à descendre sur son ventre à coup de baisers, traçant ses cicatrices de sa langue. Elle mordit gentiment les muscles tendus de son ventre et fit courir sa langue sur la courbe de l'os de sa hanche, le sentant frissonner alors que son souffle passait sur son érection son corps était tendu par un mélange d'impatience nerveuse qu'elle aurait mieux associé avec un homme plus jeune, mais jusque là, il n'avait clairement pas d'objection.

S'installant confortablement entre ses cuisses, Hermione l'examina pensivement, et sentit un frisson agréable courir au bas de son dos lorsqu'elle observa la jolie longueur solide l'attendant. Elle appréciait vraiment ça, et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu en profiter. Ce n'était pas vraiment grâce à la sensation physique, en fait, car franchement, ce n'était pas toujours si plaisant à la fin, mais plutôt grâce à la façon dont cela pouvait désarmer et détruire même le plus fort et le plus retenu des hommes et elle voulait vraiment voir –et sentir, et entendre, et goûter- Severus se défaire et perdre tout son contrôle d'acier. Lentement et délibérément, elle le lécha, un long passage de langue sur sa longueur, de la base à la tête, et entendit son souffle s'interrompre alors qu'il frissonnait. Il avait un goût salé et musqué, quelque chose de truculent et de totalement masculin.

Elle embrassa gentiment le bout, et traça un lent cercle de sa langue avant d'enfin commencer à l'entourer soigneusement de sa bouche. Severus émit un doux bruit de gorge, et elle s'interrompit un instant pour regarder le long de son corps, jusqu'à son visage il était redressé contre les oreillers, et la regardait, et ses yeux étincelaient. Retenant un sourire, elle reporta son attention à ce qu'elle faisait, en prenant un peu plus en bouche et explorant la peau de douce soie étirée sur toute sa solidité, redécouvrant les contours de sa chair.

Il siffla quand elle commença à le sucer, et son corps s'arqua, ses hanches bougeant involontairement alors qu'il luttait pour rester immobile. Ravie de sa réaction, elle augmenta la pression, et il couina presque. Elle souffla délicatement autour de lui, et se retira un instant pour permettre à l'air froid de le toucher là où sa salive humidifiait sa peau, et sourit lorsqu'il trembla, avant de commencer à le prendre plus bas dans sa bouche, jusqu'à sa gorge, avançant lentement sur sa longueur, avec difficulté. Il était gros, et elle n'avait pas eu d'entraînement récent.

Lorsque ses lèvres rejoignirent son corps, sa gorge tremblant autour de lui, il respirait par à coups et émettait des sons qu'elle n'avait jamais entendus de sa part auparavant, ses yeux étaient fermés au maximum et ses mains serrées en poings froissaient les draps sous eux. Lentement, sans cesser d'observer son visage, Hermione commença à se retirer, relevant la tête de sa solide longueur il ouvrit les yeux un instant et profita de la vue.

« Merde ! » gronda-t-il, explosif, rejetant la tête en arrière, l'obscénité fondant en un grognement étranglé alors qu'elle suçait fort les derniers centimètres de son érection. Elle planta légèrement les doigts dans ses cuisses pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait essayer de rester immobile, et sentit chacun de ses muscles trembler sous la contrainte. Elle pouvait déjà sentir à quel point il était proche, alors qu'elle faisait courir sa langue sur l'extrémité, le sel métallique se mélangeant au goût de sa peau.

Sa voix était distordue, presque méconnaissable, lorsqu'il gémit « Hermione, je… Je ne vais pas… Je… Oh, _Merlin_ ! » Le cri fut presque arraché de sa gorge et son dos s'arqua, sa colonne se pliant tandis que ses mains se refermaient sur la literie. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu si complètement hors de contrôle avant, et le cri puissant la fit frissonner tandis qu'elle relevait la tête, juste assez pour rencontrer son regard fou. Son expression était sauvage, sa bouche ouverte et son regard un peu perdu, sa peau pâle rougie et humide de sueur, collant ses cheveux à son visage, et c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vue, Severus Snape envahi par le plaisir et proche de l'orgasme.

Elle ne tenta pas de lui répondre, se contentant de baiser la tête pour le reprendre en bouche, et regardant son visage alors qu'il réalisait qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter, qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne ainsi. Il cria à nouveau, cette fois sans parole, et commença à trembler, s'agitant presque contre les draps ses yeux semblaient étranges, frénétiques, les pupilles massivement dilatées. Fermant à demi les siens, elle se perdit dans ce qu'elle était en train de lui faire, sa solide et merveilleusement dure longueur glissant en et hors de sa bouche avant que ses lèvres ne se referment plus fermement sur lui et qu'elle le suce une dernière fois.

Il cria presque, un hurlement informulé et inarticulé de soulagement, et ses hanches bondirent contre les mains qui les retenaient lorsqu'il jouit violemment, emplissant sa bouche et gouttant dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle avala chaud et épais et salé et métallique et amer et quelque chose d'autre qui était uniquement lui. Alors qu'elle s'écartait, il s'effondra mollement près d'elle, yeux clos et torse agité, puisqu'il luttait pour reprendre son souffle, l'ensemble de son corps tremblant déglutissant à nouveau et léchant ses lèvres, Hermione l'observa, nerveuse, alors que sa respiration heurtée s'apaisait graduellement.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, et cligna, comme ébloui par elle. Il tenta de parler, échoua, tenta à nouveau et abandonna il leva une main hésitante aux doigts tremblants, et la tendit pour toucher son visage. Tandis que ses yeux revenaient au monde réel, ils s'adoucirent en ce silencieux presque-sourire qu'elle connaissait si bien, puis il commença à rire doucement, d'un plaisir pur, d'une innocence sans limite. Il y avait un fond de triomphe exultant dans son rire, faiblement bordée d'un soulagement presque hystérique, mais principalement, c'était simplement de la joie. Il y avait aussi des larmes sur son visage, mais elle comprenait, et alors qu'il levait les yeux sur elle, elle sourit avant de se pencher, ses cheveux retombant autour de leurs visages, et elle l'embrassa.

Elle avait voulu le baiser doux, mais Severus avait de toute évidence d'autres idées, et sa main plongea dans ses cheveux alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui en un baiser ardent et affamé. Il émit un son bas du fond de la gorge alors qu'il se goûtait dans sa bouche, et si possible devenait plus ardent alors que le baiser s'approfondissait sans même leur habituelle joute verbale, elle rendit volontiers les armes à lui et à son affection joyeuse, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à faire bon usage du temps nécessaire à son corps pour récupérer.

.

oOo

.

Hermione n'avait aucune idée du temps écoulé lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, mais la nuit était avancée lorsqu'ils furent enfin et complètement fatigués. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à obtenir ce genre de réaction de sa part, mais… Elle ne s'en plaignait certainement pas. Tout son corps lui semblait pesant, le plaisir langoureux et l'épuisement l'alourdissant. Severus était à présent allongé silencieusement, la tête installée sur ses seins, et seul le lent mouvement de sa main passant sur son ventre lui faisait savoir qu'il était toujours éveillé, mais de peu.

Il ne semblait pas souhaiter cesser de la toucher, ses doigts traçant des cercles paresseux sur sa peau, et son souffle était lent et profond alors qu'il s'approchait de l'inconscience. Elle caressait doucement ses cheveux, plus fatiguée qu'elle se rappelait l'avoir jamais été, et sourit lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour frotter doucement son visage contre sa peau, ses lèvres caressant la courbe de son sein, juste sous sa cicatrice. Ce n'était pas sexuel, plus maintenant aucun d'eux n'en avait l'énergie, pas maintenant, et bien que son endurance soit miraculeuse –sa performance aurait donné du crédit à un homme ayant la moitié de son âge- il n'en avait clairement plus une once.

« Comment tu te sens, mon amour ? » expira-t-elle, si épuisée qu'elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle disait avant que ce ne soit fait.

Il ne réagit aucunement à l'appellation et ne sembla pas même l'avoir entendue il expira simplement un peu plus lourdement, frottant à nouveau son visage avant de replonger dans son immobilisme, ses doigts seuls continuant à tracer de lents cercles sur son ventre. « Je me sens… Fatigué » murmura-t-il, la faible vibration d'un rire le traversant, et elle sourit, n'ayant pas l'énergie de glousser.

« Je ne suis pas surprise… Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction…

-Moi non plus » répondit-il simplement, le son de sa voix lui laissant savoir qu'il souriait. « Non, je me sens… Libre.

-Libre ? » s'enquit-elle, repoussant les cheveux du visage de Severus.

« Oui. » Il s'étira, lentement, muscle après muscle, et tint un instant la tension avant de s'autoriser à se détendre à nouveau totalement contre elle. « Un cauchemar de moins. Une… Arme de moins. Le souvenir… N'a plus de pouvoir sur moi. » Sa voix était douce, presque pâteuse de sommeil, mais elle comprit ce qu'il disait et sourit, satisfaite d'avoir atteint son but.

« Je suis heureuse. Ils ne méritaient pas autant de prise sur toi.

-Mm » marmonna-t-il vaguement cela pouvait être un accord, ou peut-être juste une façon de lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendue. Il bâilla et se lova plus près d'elle. « Merci. »

Elle était trop fatiguée pour rire, mais tenta tout de même. « Crois-moi, Severus, c'était vraiment avec plaisir. » Si elle avait su qu'il réagirait ainsi, elle lui aurait demandé des mois auparavant, mais peut-être était-il préférable qu'elle ait attendu. Il n'y était pas prêt avant. « Et tu vas bien ? »

Il ricana, somnolent. « Oh, oui… » répondit-il, plus en soupirant qu'en parlant. Lentement, il leva sa main de son ventre et fit un signe vague elle nota que ses doigts tremblaient sous l'effet de son épuisement total. Les couvertures empilées au pied du lit remuèrent à peine, et il gronda d'une irritation somnolente, répétant le geste avec un peu plus de force avant que les draps ne viennent à sa portée et qu'il les tire sur eux deux.

« Je pense que nous devrions être reconnaissant d'être en vacances » lui déclara Hermione avec amusement, s'installant plus confortablement sous les couvertures et fermant les yeux. « Même toi tu aurais eu du mal à tenir tes classes toute la journée, demain.

-Vu comme je me sens maintenant, je vais lutter pour _marcher_ demain » murmura-t-il faiblement, souriant contre sa peau et bâillant à nouveau. « Mais je pourrais enseigner si nécessaire. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pratique lorsqu'il s'agit d'ignorer le plaisir, mais ça ne peut être plus difficile qu'ignorer la douleur… »

Hermione n'était pas sure de pouvoir être d'accord. Du point de vue de Severus, c'était sans doute vrai après tout, il était extrêmement familier avec la douleur, si accoutumé qu'il ne devait plus qu'à peine remarquer ses blessures, mais le plaisir, en comparaison, restait toujours rare. « Eh bien, par chance, tu n'as pas à le faire. Je ne suis pas sûre que je pourrais marcher, moi non plus » murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Il se figea. « Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non » le rassura-t-elle gentiment en caressant son épaule. « Pas plus que je ne t'ai fait mal. » Il se détendit à nouveau avec un son de gorge ensommeillé, se calant mieux contre ses seins elle sentit son souffle expiré contre sa peau alors qu'il se laissait aller et souriait, savourant la lourdeur chaude de son corps. Ce soir marquait une forme de découverte capitale entre eux, nota-t-elle, presque endormie c'était une nouvelle preuve de sa confiance en elle, et un autre de ses anciens fantômes avait été envoyé six pieds sous terre. Cela leur avait aussi offert à tous deux un plaisir considérable. Mais plus important que cela, il y avait le fait qu'elle venait juste de l'appeler accidentellement 'mon amour', et qu'il n'avait pas paniqué. Oh, il avait eu beau faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, mais il avait entendu la première partie de la question ou il ne lui aurait pas répondu le fait qu'il ne s'était pas même légèrement tendu était un très bon signe. Cela ne lui donnait pas de meilleur aperçu de ses sentiments, mais au moins, les siens n'avaient pas tout gâché.

Penser à quoi que ce soit était à présent bien trop difficile, sans même parler d'essayer d'analyser son amant incroyablement complexe, et elle abandonna. Sa main avait cessé de bouger et était à présent immobile sur sa hanche écoutant sa respiration elle conclut qu'il était endormi. Souriante, elle se détendit totalement et laissa le lent rythme de son souffle la mener à l'inconscience.

.

oOo

.

Hermione se réveilla en réalisant plusieurs choses. D'une, quelque part, dehors, il y avait une belle journée ensoleillée, un changement bienvenu après les quelques précédents jours qui avaient été pluvieux. De deux, elle mourrait totalement de faim. De trois, apparemment, 'se faire défoncer' n'était pas qu'une façon de parler elle se sentait merveilleusement fatiguée et avait ce qui se promettait d'être des bleus splendides dans des endroits très intéressants. De quatre, son bras était endormi, puisqu'apparemment, Severus n'avait pas bougé de toute la nuit. Elle le tapota doucement plusieurs fois et trouva finalement un endroit sur ses côtes qui lui offrit une réaction il roula loin d'elle, sur son dos, sans se réveiller, et elle récupéra son bras, le frottant pour récupérer des sensations dans ses doigts tout en le regardant dormir.

Il était rare qu'elle ait l'occasion de le voir dormir, avec ses petites et régulières insomnies et le fait que la plupart du temps, il avait le sommeil léger, et c'était une vue qu'elle appréciait. Il avait l'air plus jeune et plus détendu, sans trace de tension en lui. De façon inhabituelle, il sourit un peu dans son sommeil, et elle sourit involontairement en réponse. Il avait presque l'air… Eh bien, 'innocent' n'était pas le terme exact pour décrire Severus gentil, peut-être. Il était beau, bien que peut-être pas comme qui que ce soit d'autre aurait compris le mot.

Un instant plus tard, la tranquillité de leur chambre fut brisée lorsqu'une lumière argentée explosa au milieu de la pièce, manquant de peu de la faire mourir d'attaque cardiaque. Elle entendit Pattenrond cracher, quelque part, mais ce fut la réaction de Severus qui l'occupait à cet instant il utilisa son habituelle capacité à se réveiller instantanément, et en moins d'un battement cardiaque, il était à demi levé au bord du lit, sa mauvaise jambe sur le sol, son corps s'imposant entre elle et la lumière argent, sa baguette pointée sur elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'égal à ses réflexes; elle n'était pas même sûre d'où était sa baguette jusqu'alors, puisque ses vêtements étaient principalement sur le sol de l'autre côté du lit, en un tas désordonné.

La lumière argentée tourbillonna, et maintenant qu'elle avait un instant pour respirer, elle reconnut un Patronus elle pouvait même deviner à qui il appartenait, juste avant qu'il ne forme un cerf. _Harry, tu es le pire des connards !_ Severus l'avait aussi reconnu elle voyait son reflet dans le miroir et vit son regard durcir et sa mâchoire se tendre. Clairement, il n'appréciait pas être réveillé dans ces circonstances, et il n'avait certainement pas l'air heureux de voir ce rappel fantomatique de bien trop de choses.

'_Hermione, s'il te plaît, peut-on parler ?'_ demanda le cerf, plaintif, avec la voix d'Harry. _'Je suis désolé. Gin et moi serons devant le portail de Poudlard à deux heures, et on voudrait vraiment te parler, pour…'_

Quoiqu'il ait pu avoir d'autre à dire, ce fut perdu, car Severus avait agité sa baguette et grommelé « Terminus. » Le Patronus frissonna, comme surpris, et disparut abruptement. Laissant tomber sa baguette, Severus se laissa retomber sur le lit, expira lourdement et posa son bras sur ses yeux. « Ce putain d'Harry James Potter est sans aucun doute l'individu le plus crétin et débile que j'ai eu l'infortune de rencontrer » déclara-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Je serais bien d'accord, mais je suis en train d'avoir une crise cardiaque, je crois » répliqua Hermione, tremblante, tout en prenant de profondes inspirations pour tenter de se détendre. « Bordel, Harry ! Je vais devoir le tuer.

-Je t'en prie.

-Ce que tu viens de faire, quoi que ce soit, a pu lui faire mal ?

-Malheureusement non » lâcha-t-il, le regard noir. « Terminus est plus puissant que Finite, mais de peu. Au pire, cela l'a vaguement pincé. Si je connaissais un sort plus puissant, je l'aurais utilisé. » Il roula de côté et cligna des yeux, la regardant, semblant toujours agacé. « On peut toujours compter sur Potter pour gâcher une bonne humeur. »

Acquiesçant un timide accord, elle frotta ses yeux et regarda autour d'eux. « Bien que je suppose en toute honnêteté qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir que je serais avec toi. Et puisqu'on dirait qu'il est presque midi, il n'aurait pas pu deviner que nous serions toujours endormis. »

Severus se renfrogna à nouveau, mais acquiesça à contrecœur. « Sûrement pas. Dans tous les cas, ça ne le rend pas plus crétin » ajouta-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas d'argument contre ça. » Baissant les yeux sur lui, elle se sentit sourire même un geste inepte d'Harry ne pouvait entièrement gâcher son humeur. Elle se pencha pour embrasser doucement Severus, et après un instant, il répondit avec suffisamment de joie pour qu'il semble que son humeur ne soit pas non plus changée. « Bonjour. »

Il lui sourit en se redressant. « En effet. » S'étirant, il bâilla et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Laisse-moi prendre une petite douche, puis je lancerai le petit-déjeuner –ou le déjeuner- pendant que tu fais ta toilette.

-Quelle bonne idée » acquiesça-t-elle avec ferveur. « Je suis affamée. Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, Severus Snape. »

Il afficha un sourire en coin. « Il me semble me rappeler que c'est toi qui a commencé ça.

-Mais le reste de la nuit était ton idée » souligna-t-elle avant de sourire à son tour. « Et oui, je sais, je ne me plaignais pas. Mais je vais peut-être commencer à le faire maintenant, sauf si tu sors ton assez joli cul du lit pour me faire un sandwich au bacon.

-Faites que Merlin me protège des femmes tyranniques » marmonna-t-il sans réelle sincérité, tout en se levant et s'étirant –ce qui lui offrit une vue assez plaisante.« Sauce tomate, je présume ?

-Naturellement. Et nourrit aussi Pattenrond, s'il te plaît, à moins qu'il ne se soit enfui quand Harry a fait son coup d'éclat. »

S'interrompant à la porte, Severus rejeta un regard vers elle et roula des yeux. « Oui,_ très chère_ » répliqua-t-il aussi sarcastiquement que possible tout en faisant de son mieux pour cacher le sourire de son regard avant de se détourner.

.

oOo

.

A quatorze heures, Hermione se tenait d'un côté du point de transplanage, à l'extérieur du portail de l'école, bras croisés sous ses seins et affichant sa meilleur imitation du froncement de sourcils de Severus. Elle se sentait toujours fatiguée et aurait de loin préféré être toujours au lit à badiner avec son amant, à manger un autre sandwich, et, dans l'idéal, à examiner les marques variées laissées sur eux deux par les activités de la nuit précédente à la place, elle était dehors, dans une brise frigorifiée à entendre Harry tenter de bafouiller ses excuses.

Quand ses amis arrivèrent –en retard, inévitablement- elle les fixa avec un silence glacial, et attendit. Les premiers mots sortant de la bouche d'Harry, en revanche, ne ressemblaient absolument pas à une excuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à mon Patronus? Ca m'a fait _bizarre_. »

_Tant mieux_, pensa Hermione. A voix haute, elle l'informa avec un regard noir « _Je_ n'ai rien fait. C'était Severus. Il n'a pas été particulièrement satisfait d'avoir le fantôme de Cornedrue apparaître en explosant dans sa chambre, bizarrement pas plus que moi, d'ailleurs, et tu as failli faire perdre ses poils à Pattenrond sous la peur.

-Il est là maintenant ? » demanda timidement Ginny, fouillant le lieu d'un regard craintif, tandis qu'Harry prenait un teint original à la mention du mot _chambre_.

« Pattenrond ? Non.

-Tu sais que je parlais de Snape. Il est là?

-Tu le vois? » rétorqua Hermione, n'étant pas d'humeur à être aimable. En fait, elle ne savait pas où était Severus pour le moment, mais elle aurait parié cher sur sa présence à proximité juste de l'autre côté du mur, si elle avait dû deviner, assez près pour espionner sans être vu. Elle ne s'était pas fatiguée à lui interdire de la suivre, puisqu'il n'aurait pas écouté; elle lui avait promis de ne rien commencer, et il avait acquiescé avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard qui lui avait fait sincèrement espérer qu'Harry dirait quelque chose de stupide pour le provoquer.

« Non, mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu as toujours la cape d'invisibilité. Je t'assure que Severus ne va pas bondir pour crier 'Bouh' » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. « On peut avancer ? Je suis fatiguée.

-Eh bien, tu étais toujours au lit à midi » marmonna Ginny, et Hermione plissa les yeux.

« Pour je ne sais quelle raison, je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit » souligna-t-elle, et Ginny détourna le regard, semblant un peu honteuse. Hermione décida de ne pas gâcher son effet en partant dans les détails de ce qu'elle avait fait au lieu de dormir, pas même pour voir quelle couleur jusqu'alors inédite le visage d'Harry prendrait si elle lui disait qu'elle avait sucé la queue dure et de belle taille du Professeur Snape avant qu'il ne la baise jusqu'à l'épuisement. Elle commençait à voir l'intérêt de l'approche Serpentarde elle n'avait pas menti, évitant globalement de dire toute la vérité.

Après une pause inconfortable, Harry soupira et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, qui étaient aussi désordonnés que toujours. « Je suis désolé, Hermione. Tu as raison, on était à côté de la plaque hier.

-Oui, en effet » acquiesça-t-elle doucement, détendant un peu sa position agressive et décroisant les bras en vérité, elle n'était plus vraiment en colère. Elle les connaissait tous les deux assez bien pour savoir qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment fait exprès ils avaient juste été choqués.

« Après ton départ, on a parlé de tout ça » offrit tout bas Ginny. « Et, eh bien, c'est… Bizarrement logique ? Une fois qu'on y a eu réfléchi… Ce n'était plus si bizarre. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et tous ces trucs que j'ai dits, j'ai eu tort. Ca m'a juste… Un peu tombé dessus, tu vois ? Je veux dire que c'est le premier mec avec qui c'est sérieux depuis Ron –je pense que c'est pour ça que je l'ai mentionné. Les autres… Ne signifiaient pas grand-chose, si ?

-Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup » protesta-t-elle, bien consciente que Severus était très certainement en train d'écouter. « Mais… Oui, tu as raison, ce n'était sérieux avec aucun. Ron était mon premier, mais il ne pouvait pas être le dernier, nous n'allions pas ensemble. »

Harry acquiesça encore. « Je sais, Mione. Je peux l'accepter. Mais l'idée que Snape puisse être le bon, alors que Ron non… C'était beaucoup à absorber, tu vois ?

-Je sais » consentit-elle. « Je savais que ça allait vous choquer. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai autant repoussé l'annonce; et il n'y avait pas non plus de bonne façon de le faire. J'espérais que vous trouveriez de vous-même » ajouta-t-elle enfin. « Je vous ai donné plus qu'assez d'indices.

-Ouais » accepta Ginny en souriant timidement. « On en a aussi parlé. C'était assez évident en y repensant. Bref… On est désolés. On aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. »

Hermione haussa des épaules et leur sourit légèrement. « C'est bon. Je suis probablement bien trop indulgente, mais je n'ai jamais voulu que ça me sépare de quiconque. Je savais que vous seriez choqués, et un peu horrifiés. Je ne vous en blâme même pas, pas vraiment. Si je voyais toujours Severus comme je le faisais à la fin de la guerre, je pense que je serais aussi horrifiée, mais vous ne l'avez pas rencontré depuis, donc vous ne savez pas comment il est maintenant.

-Quand est-ce qu'on va le rencontrer ? » demanda Ginny. « Je dois admettre que je suis curieuse, surtout avec certains des trucs que tu as dits. »

Retenant avec difficulté un sourire en se rappelant de certaines de leurs conversations, Hermione secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Pas avant un bon moment je ne me sens pas prête à vous confronter, sans parler de l'avis de Severus. Je veux dire à tous les autres de ta famille en premier, histoire que tout le monde s'y fasse. Tes parents sont les suivants de la liste.

-Et pour Ron ? » demanda Harry maladroitement.

« Merlin non. C'est le dernier à qui je le dirais, et quand je lui dirais ce sera dans une pièce pleine de gens qui sauront à l'avance pour pouvoir le retenir. Sinon il essaiera un truc stupide, et Severus le tuera.

-Ron est un Auror, tu sais… »

Hermione sourit. « C'est aussi Ron, Harry. Je le connais trop bien, et j'ai vu à quelle rapidité Severus réagit. Je ne connais personne qui pourrait le battre en duel, mais Ron est bien assez crétin pour essayer sur un coup de sang. Alors, il saura en dernier.

-Tes parents savent? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Oui. Ils ont l'air de l'avoir assez bien pris bien sûr, ils étaient inquiets, mais ils n'ont pas d'à priori sur Severus à dépasser –je le leur avais à peine mentionné. On en parle toujours, mais ça à l'air d'aller. Pour l'instant, ils sont plus intéressés par reconstruire leur lien avec moi.

-C'est bien. »

Après, la conversation continua un peu, mais il ne restait pas grand-chose à dire, et Harry et Ginny devaient rentrer chez eux et récupérer les enfants au Terrier. Une fois partis, Hermione passa le portail en sens inverse et le referma avant de regarder le lieu innocemment vide. « Alors ? » lança-t-elle dans le vague.

Un profond rire fit écho dans l'après-midi ensoleillé, et un morceau d'air près d'elle étincela d'un sort de Désillusion se levant pour révéler une familière silhouette sombre. « Eh bien, quoi ? Tu n'étais sans doute pas assez bête pour t'imaginer que je ne serais pas à côté.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas là quand Ginny a demandé. Je suis contente que tu te sois contenu, au moins. »

Il s'aligna à son pas alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin revenant vers le château. « Franchement, que t'imaginerais-tu que je ferais ? » demanda-t-il avec amusement. « Et puis » ajouta-t-il, souriant légèrement, « si je vous avais interrompus, j'aurais pu manquer quelque chose d'intéressant. Weasley était vraiment ton premier ? »

Elle tenta de lui jeter un regard noir. « Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à toutes ces conneries de Sorcières Hebdo et les histoires de Rita Skeeter. »

Severus arqua un sourcil. « Je peux dire en toute honnêteté que j'avais des choses bien plus importantes sur lesquelles m'inquiéter que ta vie sexuelle » répliqua-t-il sèchement. « Dans tous les cas, je mets un point d'honneur à ne jamais croire un mot de ce qu'écrit Skeeter. Je ne la supporte pas. Elle m'a poursuivi sans fin cette dernière année, à essayer d'avoir une interview exclusive. » Sa lèvre se plissa.

Hermione étudia son expression et cligna des yeux. « Elle a tenté de te séduire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus d'une fois » confirma-t-il. « Cela aurait pu être vaguement flatteur si je n'avais suspecté qu'elle le faisait de façon routinière à la recherche d'histoires, et qu'elle n'avait pas été une si désagréable harpie.

-Tu l'as repoussée, si je comprends bien. » _En tout cas je l'espère._ Elle n'avait pas de réel problème avec l'idée que Severus ait eu des amantes dans le passé, surtout avec les talents qu'il semblait en avoir récupéré, mais elle espérait qu'il avait meilleur goût que ça.

Il ricana méchamment. « D'une certaine manière » acquiesça-t-il avec une certaine malice dans l'expression.

« Oh, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-J'ai dit –mot pour mot- que je préférerais baiser une brebis crevée depuis huit jours qu'elle, et que si je voulais une pute, je pouvais m'en payer une qui soit propre et dépourvue de maladies. Puis je lui ai proposé de lui présenter certains de mes amis moins regardants et je l'ai invitée à assister au prochain rassemblement de Mangemorts. Après ça, elle est partie assez précipitamment. »

Elle rit en l'observant. « Même avec tes standards, c'était charmant.

-J'en ai été assez fier » concéda-t-il, sardonique, souriant un peu.

« Elle a écrit un livre sur toi, tu sais. _Snape : Saint ou Scélérat ?_

-Je sais » répondit-il, et son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. « J'ai trouvé une copie dans une librairie deuxième main à Essex peu de temps après être revenu en Angleterre. C'était un vaste et amusant travail de fiction, tu ne trouves pas ? Je pense que les seuls éléments qu'elle a vus justes sont mon nom et le travail du titre. Elle s'était même trompée sur mon âge, je m'en rappelle.

-Elle a réussi à contourner le fait qu'elle ne savait rien de toi » acquiesça Hermione en lui souriant.

« Pour en revenir au sujet principal… »

Elle soupira, irritée. « Oui, Ron était mon premier. Est-ce que ça compte vraiment ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Non. Mais tu n'as pas dû être très chanceuse sur ce coup-là, en revanche.

-Pas vraiment » dit-elle en se remémorant. « Je n'étais certainement pas sa première, bien qu'il ait essayé de prétendre que si. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, plus ou moins, et moi, je connaissais au moins la théorie. Cette partie de notre relation n'était pas le problème. » Severus était meilleur, pas qu'un peu en fait, mais son ego n'avait pas besoin d'être encore caressé pour le moment, pas après la nuit précédente. Curieuse, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Et ta première fois ? » demanda-t-elle avec attention, observant son visage au cas où cela se révèlerait être une de _ces_ histoires elle savait que cela avait été avant qu'il ne rejoigne les Mangemorts, mais c'était tout.

Severus semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. « Rien de particulièrement mémorable, je peux te l'assurer. » Après un instant, il élabora vaguement. « J'avais seize ans. Pendant cet été après la mort de mes parents, quand Lily ne voulait plus me parler, j'étais tout seul et je n'avais rien à faire. J'ai commencé à traîner avec le gang local d'ados Moldus, à faire passer le temps à boire, fumer, se droguer, vandaliser des choses, voler, et baiser médiocrement sans se soucier du partenaire. J'ai perdu ma virginité derrière des buissons au bord du terrain de jeu du coin on était tous les deux saouls, et je ne peux même pas me rappeler de son prénom, même si je la connaissais peut-être avant. C'était aussi bon qu'on peut s'y attendre dans ces circonstances.

-Merlin, Severus, tu es si romantique.

-Je sais » concéda-t-il en reniflant doucement. « Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement intéressé, pour être honnête. Même Lily… Je la voulais, comme l'adolescent maladroit que j'étais, mais ce n'était pas franchement mon moteur. Je n'ai jamais été obsédé, et mon temps avec les Mangemorts a encore diminué ma libido. Il y a eu des femmes, parfois, mais rarement. Je ne m'en souciais pas beaucoup, et à moins de payer pour, ça me demandait tellement d'effort que je ne me cassais pas la tête avec ça. Je n'attirais pas beaucoup l'attention des femmes, de façon peu surprenante.

-Tant pis pour elles » lâcha Hermione par réflexe. « Oh, tu n'étais pas spécialement attirant à l'époque, mais si elles avaient su ce que tu peux faire, je pense que beaucoup de femmes auraient voulu dépasser ça… »

Heureusement pour lui, Severus eut la bonne idée de sembler amusé plutôt que suffisant, et même parvint à retourner nettement le compliment lorsqu'il dit, pensif « Peut-être que j'ai surtout manqué d'inspiration dans le passé. »

Elle pensa que c'était plus probablement son besoin d'affection profondément enfoui qui se manifestait ainsi, d'une manière à laquelle son conscient pouvait faire face, mais elle n'allait pas argumenter. Dans tous les cas, ils étaient à présent de retour au château, et ce n'était pas une conversation appropriée à avoir dans le château.

.

oOo

.

Alors que les vacances de Pâques approchaient de la fin, les deux professeurs se retrouvèrent avec une masse de travail augmentant avec l'approche menaçante des examens, et ils avaient moins de temps libre à passer l'un avec l'autre. Quand Severus interrompit un paresseux samedi matin au lit en annonçant d'un grommellement ennuyé que Minerva approchait des cachots, Hermione jura, irritée. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Elle ne te parle jamais volontairement, et s'il y avait eu une urgence, elle t'aurait cheminetté. »

Grondant quelque chose de probablement hautement insultant, Severus s'interrompit et pencha la tête d'un côté alors que quelque chose, de toute évidence, lui parvenait, et un sourire particulièrement mauvais se forma lentement sur son visage. « Je crois qu'il est temps de redonner vie à un de mes jeux préférés » dit-il étrangement. « Si tu veux bien te désillusionner et trouver un endroit dans le salon pour observer, tu pourrais trouver ça amusant.

-Severus, que vas-tu faire ? » demanda-t-elle, déchirée entre la méfiance et l'amusement –elle n'aurait certainement pas voulu que cette expression soit dirigée contre elle. Il se contenta de sourire avec malice alors qu'il se glissait hors du lit et se leva, saisit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. « Quel jeu ? » lança-t-elle derrière lui, tout en trouvant sa robe de chambre et sa baguette.

« Embarrasser Minerva McGonagall et lui apprendre à me laisser tranquille » renvoya-t-il depuis la salle de bain par-dessus le son de l'eau qui coulait.

« Elle ne va pas savoir que je suis là ?

-Non. Ce sont mes appartements, et je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Dans tous les cas, elle ne fera pas attention, comme tu le verras bientôt.

Le prenant au mot, et se sentant presque insupportablement curieuse, elle s'installa confortablement en tailleur par terre, dans le coin du salon, où elle ne risquait pas d'être au milieu du chemin, et jeta le sort sur elle, juste au moment où un coup était frappé à la porte et que la Directrice appelait « Severus ? »

Hermione comprit le jeu dès que Severus apparut il était nu en dehors d'une serviette pas franchement grande serrée sur ses hanches, et ses cheveux étaient trempés et dégoulinaient. Elle trouvait personnellement la vue plaisante, mais d'une certaine manière elle ne pouvait voir quelqu'un d'aussi prude que la Directrice ressentir la même chose (en tout cas, elle n'espérait pas, car ça aurait été dérangeant, et sur bien des niveaux). Alors qu'il approchait la porte, tenant vaguement la serviette d'une main, il leva sa baguette de l'autre et fit courir l'extrémité sur ses épaules Hermione y vit une brillance passer sur sa peau, et la plupart de ses cicatrices disparurent. Elle savait ce qui était caché sous le glamour, il ne fonctionnait donc pas parfaitement pour elle, mais Minerva ne verrait qu'un peu des plus grandes marques.

Severus attendit à quelques pas de la porte et observa le bois en affichant une expression amusée alors que les coups devenaient plus insistants. Finalement, l'impatience prit le dessus sur la courtoisie et Minerva ouvrit la porte pour trouver un Maître des Potions globalement nu et apparemment sorti de sa douche pour répondre à son arrivée.

Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Entrez » lâcha-t-il, sarcastique, en reculant. « Faites comme chez vous. »

L'expression de Minerva était impayable Hermione s'empressa de se jeter un sort de silence informulé pour s'assurer qu'elle ne commencerait pas à glousser et à gâcher la partie. Son aînée semblait presque horrifiée; Severus, au contraire, semblait ennuyé et impatient, mais absolument pas gêné. « Eh bien ?

-Quoi ? » parvint à dire la Directrice.

« Je présume qu'il y a une raison à cette visite ? »

Après un long moment, Minerva sembla reprendre ses esprits. « Pensez-vous qu'il soit approprié de répondre à la porte dans cette tenue, Snape ? »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Il n'est pas encore huit heures trente, un samedi matin. Tout visiteur non annoncé venant à mes quartiers personnels plutôt que dans mon bureau doit être un professeur plutôt qu'un élève, et à cette heure, ce n'est pas censé être une visite de convenance. J'ai présumé que c'était plus important que de m'habiller –pas que vous m'en auriez laissé le temps » ajouta-t-il d'un ton accusateur. « Il est clair que j'étais sous la douche. Alors, Madame la Directrice, que voulez-vous ? Les cachots ne sont pas assez chauffés pour que je puisse vouloir traîner ainsi toute la matinée. »

C'était vrai, se dit Hermione, riant silencieusement dans son coin la déclaration eut aussi l'effet d'attirer son attention sur ses tétons, durcis par l'air froid, et sur les gouttes d'eau glissant sur les muscles de son torse depuis ses cheveux humides. Ses épaules s'agitèrent lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Minerva.

Après une pause bien trop longue, la Directrice répondit à la question, et son accent était plus marqué que d'habitude. « Je cherchais Hermione… »

Severus arqua l'autre sourcil. « A moins que les quartiers des professeurs aient été récemment réarrangés, ses appartements sont plusieurs étages au-dessus, et plutôt de l'autre côté du château » souligna-t-il tranquillement.

« De toute évidence, Snape, elle n'y est pas, ou je ne la chercherais pas » gronda-t-elle de colère, n'aimant apparemment pas être si déconfite. « Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas cerner, elle semble trouver intérêt à votre compagnie, je pensais donc que vous pourriez savoir où elle est. »

Très lentement et délibérément, Severus baissa les yeux sur lui, puis les releva sur son employeur, un éclat désagréable au regard. « J'étais sous la douche » répéta-t-il soyeusement. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter mes visiteurs dans ma salle de bain.

-Assez joué, Snape. Hermione est-elle là? » gronda Minerva, à présent visiblement troublée.

Son regard noir se durcit. « Pourquoi le Professeur Granger serait-elle ici si tôt le matin alors que je ne suis clairement pas habillé pour recevoir ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix très dangereuse. « Que sous-entendez-vous précisément, Minerva ? »

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, la Directrice rougit réellement. « Je… Je ne voulais pas dire… Oh, la ferme, Snape ! Vous savez exactement ce que je voulais dire. Savez-vous ou pas où est Hermione?

-Je pensais que nous venions d'établir le fait que je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir » lâcha-t-il froidement. « Je peux vous assurer qu'elle n'est pas dans ma douche. En dehors de cela, je ne peux rien promettre. Y avait-il autre chose ? »

_J'aime les Serpentards_ pensa Hermione en tentant de ne pas trop s'agiter sous la force de son rire silencieux, au cas où le sort de Désillusion vacillerait trop visiblement, même si elle ne pensait pas que Minerva l'aurait remarqué, dans ces circonstances. Un Severus à demi nu et dégoulinant attirait particulièrement le regard, après tout, surtout maintenant que sa serviette avait glissé de quelques centimètres sur ses hanches.

Minerva avait visiblement réalisé qu'il lui était impossible de gagner cette confrontation en particulier. Affichant un air qui promettait de sévères répercussions plus tard, elle lâcha, tranchante « Non. Ce sera tout. »

Remuant une nouvelle fois le couteau dans la plaie, Severus effectua une révérence moqueuse, laissant la serviette glisser plus bas avant de la remettre en place à grands gestes alors qu'il se redressait rougissant à nouveau, la Directrice battit en retraite sans dignité en claquant la porte derrière elle. Une fois la porte close, la solide colère et le rictus hautain se défirent et il ricana tout bas, se retournant pour observer la pièce avant de se concentrer sur le coin Hermione leva les sorts de Désillusion et de Silence et explosa de rire en se levant.

« Tu es un sale bâtard, Severus ! C'était génial ! »

Il afficha un sourire satisfait, visiblement très fier de lui. « C'est un nouveau record pour moi » nota-t-il, pensif. « Je n'étais encore jamais arrivé à la faire rougir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en était capable.

-Tu viens souvent ouvrir ta porte comme ça?

-Pas souvent. Ca amoindrirait l'impact, après tout. Et c'est entièrement de sa faute –la première fois était réellement un accident, cela date d'il y a des années. Si elle n'avait pas réagi de façon si amusante, cela ne se serait jamais reproduit. Tu pourrais être intéressée de savoir que j'ai fait la même chose à Dolorès Ombrage, d'ailleurs » ajouta-t-il après réflexion.

Riant toujours, elle traversa la pièce pour venir devant lui, et déposa les mains sur la peau humide de sa taille, au-dessus de ses hanches, et juste au-dessus du bord de la serviette. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère contre moi. »

Son rire riche et profond rejoignit le sien dans la pièce silencieuse. « Tu as des années de retard pour cela, Hermione » lui dit-il avec affection. « J'ai au moins été vaguement agacé par toi lors de ton tout premier cours de Potions. Tu es la sorcière la plus agaçante que j'ai jamais connue. »

Elle aurait beaucoup aimé être en colère contre lui pour avoir dit quelque chose de si méchant, mais son expression était gentiment amusée plutôt que moqueuse, et elle luttait toujours contre ses gloussements suite à l'expression affichée par Minerva, et dans tous les cas, il était très difficile de se disputer avec Severus lorsqu'il était à peu près nu, aussi gênant que ce fait puisse être. « Sale bâtard » marmonna-t-elle sans réel fiel, avant de venir déposer un baiser sur une goutte d'eau nichée sur son torse.

« Il me semble que ton employeur te cherche » nota-t-il vaguement.

« Elle peut continuer à chercher un peu » répliqua Hermione d'un ton absent. « Quand elle ne m'aura pas trouvée, elle pensera que j'ai filé pour passer du temps avec mon amant mystérieux –ce qui est le cas, je n'aurais donc même pas à lui mentir. » De plus, la Directrice était probablement plutôt traumatisée pour l'instant.

« Je vais peut-être réussir à faire de toi une Serpentard » répondit Severus avec amusement.

« Ce n'est pas à mon Serpentard intérieur que je m'intéresse à cet instant précis » contra-t-elle en embrassant à nouveau son torse avant de glisser une main sous sa serviette pour le découvrir réagissant déjà. Ses bras se glissèrent autour de sa taille et il l'attira contre lui, baissant son visage pour l'embrasser en réponse, et elle se fondit avec joie contre lui, ses mains explorant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'un petit frémissement contre ses doigts ne lui rappelle quelque chose. « Avant que nous ne soyons totalement pris dans la chose…

-Hmm ? »

Elle lui sourit. « Concentre-toi. Tu n'as pas retiré le glamour. » Il cligna des yeux, son expression devint vaguement méfiante, et elle tendit la main pour toucher son visage, ignorant la serviette maltraitée qui perdait enfin bataille pour tomber à terre. « Je te l'ai dit, Severus, tes cicatrices font partie de toi. Tu n'es pas _toi_ sans elles, et je voudrais que tu ne te caches jamais de moi. »

Après un long moment d'incertitude, ses yeux s'adoucirent et elle sentit le pincement de sa magie une fois de plus alors que le glamour se défaisait et qu'il redevenait l'homme qu'elle connaissait. L'embrassant à nouveau, Hermione se recula un instant et lui sourit, satisfaite. « Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin, de toute façon. De ce que j'ai vu, Minerva ne les aurait pas même remarquées si elles avaient été fraîches et toujours en sang je doute qu'elle aurait pu voir la moindre marque. »

Il renifla doucement. « Quelle pauvre idiote. Il y a des choses bien pires que la nudité, même lorsque je suis impliqué. »

Elle le regarda froidement. « Tu crois vraiment que c'est pour ça qu'elle a réagi ainsi ? Severus… »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Quoi?

-Oh, tu es impossible » murmura-t-elle, l'enlaçant de façon impulsive. « Je ne comprends pas comment quiconque d'aussi intelligent peut manquer à ce point l'évidence.

-Quoi? » répéta-t-il, semblant quelque hésiter entre être irrité, défensif ou confus.

Etouffant un rire, Hermione releva les yeux vers lui. « Minerva n'était pas horrifiée parce qu'elle t'a vu presque nu, Severus. Elle était gênée de ses propres réactions j'essaie très dur de ne pas spéculer sur la vie personnelle de mes collègues, surtout ceux qui ont été mes professeurs, mais j'imagine que cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu un homme sexy sortir de la douche. »

Il la fixait son expression mélangeait de façon intéressante une surprise confuse, une incrédulité totale et une horreur fascinée qui la poussa à lutter désespérément pour ne pas rire. Ce n'était _pas_ une situation où elle pouvait rire de lui, mais l'air de son visage… Se concentrant sur l'incrédulité de son regard, elle reprit contrôle d'elle-même son estime personnelle était vraiment atroce. « Crois-moi, Severus, tu mérites un second regard de n'importe qui, en ce moment » lui dit-elle plus gentiment. « Au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, tu as enfin pris du poids, et ce n'est que du muscle. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment laid, seulement maladif, et maintenant, tu ne l'es plus. Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je suis la seule femme au monde à te trouver assez plaisant à regarder ? »

Il semblait maintenant totalement perdu cela ne dura qu'une ou deux secondes, avant que son regard ne se durcisse alors qu'il retombait dans la seule ligne de défense qu'il possédait en commençant à remettre ses murs en place. Elle n'avait pas vu cela depuis longtemps et réagit instantanément en saisissant ses cheveux humides à pleine main pour ramener son visage vers elle et l'obliger à la regarder. « Tu n'as pas intérêt, Severus ! Je viens de te dire que je ne voulais pas que tu te caches de moi. »

Après une longue pause, il émit, très précautionneux « Pour répondre à ta question, toutes les preuves, jusqu'ici, le suggéraient.

-Des conneries » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu ne l'as juste pas remarqué, c'est tout. De nombreuses personnes nous regardaient lorsque nous étions sortis à Cambridge pour Noël, et je te garantis que je n'étais pas la seule qu'ils regardaient, et ils n'étaient pas non plus horrifiés et occupés à se demander sous quelque prétexte nous étions ensemble. Et je te jure que s'ils inventent un jour une version améliorée au retourneur de temps que je vais retourner dans les années 70 pour baffer toutes les filles que tu as connu pendant ton adolescence, juste par question de principe. Puis j'irais baffer tes parents, en passant plus de temps sur ton père, puis j'irais voir Lily Evans une deuxième fois pour lui faire payer, et pareil aux Maraudeurs, et je finirais en allant taper sur le crâne de Dumbledore avec un machin quelconque. Parce que je pense qu'il est atroce que tu n'aies pas plus d'estime pour toi. »

A la fin de sa petite tirade, elle se sentit un peu bête, mais –pour une raison inconnue- cela semblait avoir fonctionné. Severus sembla abasourdi plus qu'autre chose, avec un faible fond d'amusement, mais c'était une nette amélioration sur son humeur précédente. « Tu as terminé ? » s'enquit-il avec attention.

« J'ai à peine commencé j'ai une longue liste de personnes issues de ton passé à qui j'aimerais jeter des sortilèges, si je pouvais. Mais pour le moment, oui, j'ai terminé.

-Bien. » Il la souleva à bras le corps avant qu'elle ne comprenne qu'il avait bougé, et il l'embrassa plus profondément et totalement que jamais, la laissant complètement essoufflée et incapable de parler lorsque sa bouche quitta la sienne. L'observant avec sérieux, il déclara calmement « Tu es, sans doute possible, complètement et irrémédiablement folle, et nous aurions simplement dû te lâcher devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous écarter plutôt que de nous reposer sur Potter. » Après l'avoir une nouvelle fois embrassée, il ajouta « je suis presque tenté de trouver un moyen pour que tu suives ton plan cinglé, juste pour voir comment ça se déroulerait. » Il l'embrassa une troisième fois. « En revanche, j'ai bien plus envie de revenir à ce que Minerva a interrompu avec tant d'impolitesse tout à l'heure. »

Parvenant à échapper à un troisième baiser tandis que Severus les emmenait dans la chambre, Hermione reprit un peu son souffle alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou, approuvant totalement son projet ce serait bien plus amusant que son idée, et avec chance, cela serait meilleur pour l'estime de son amant. Avec cela en tête, elle s'appliqua à lui montrer avec exactitude combien elle le trouvait attirant.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Loten : Ce chapitre était amusant à écrire, je l'admets.

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Ahlala c'est toujours un plaisir de retrouver cette fic, et ce chapitre était juste excellent en tout point ! Je suis totalement fan de leur relation, je ne le dirai jamais assez et j'aime la façon dont Severus rabat de caquet de Minerva. C'est très plaisant à lire ^^

Je suis aussi assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi Minerva cherchait Hermione si tôt un samedi matin. Va-t-on le savoir ou n'était-ce qu'un prétexte à toute cette scène ? J'ai hâte de le savoir !

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas exactement silencieux, si ? Je peux t'entendre respirer, et chacun de tes petits mouvements. Je suis moins dépendant aux distractions de fond sonore ces temps-ci, de toute façon._ (Moooh 3)_

.

« Je te veux dans ma bouche. Je veux te goûter. »_ (Ouf, s'il accepte ce sera un grand pas ça)_

.

« Je pense que tu vas aimer ça, toi aussi » nota-t-elle, osant un sourire une certaine partie de lui n'avait clairement aucune objection._ (En même temps cette partie-là à rarement des objections…)_

.

On pouvait compter sur Bellatrix pour pervertir quelque chose qui aurait dû être une merveilleuse expérience pour un jeune homme. _(Ca c'est sûr qu'on lui associe rarement des choses agréables à celle-là)_

.

Il était gros, et elle n'avait pas eu d'entraînement récent._ (C'est délicatement exprimé ^^)_

.

_Harry, tu es le pire des connards !_ _(On est bien d'accord !) _

.

Clairement, il n'appréciait pas être réveillé dans ces circonstances, et il n'avait certainement pas l'air heureux de voir ce rappel fantomatique de bien trop de choses._ (Tu m'étonnes, même en faisant abstraction de la journée d'Hermione, être réveillé par le Patronus de Harry ne doit vraiment pas être agréable)_

_._

« Bordel, Harry ! Je vais devoir le tuer.

-Je t'en prie._ (Vous avez également mon consentement !)_

.

« On peut toujours compter sur Potter pour gâcher une bonne humeur. »_ (C'est certain)_

.

-Faites que Merlin me protège des femmes tyranniques » marmonna-t-il sans réelle sincérité, tout en se levant et s'étirant –ce qui lui offrit une vue assez plaisante._ (On imagine assez bien ^^)_

.

A quatorze heures, Hermione se tenait d'un côté du point de transplanage, à l'extérieur du portail de l'école, bras croisés sous ses seins et affichant sa meilleur imitation du froncement de sourcils de Severus. _(Ca va les impressionner)_Elle se sentait toujours fatiguée et aurait de loin préféré être toujours au lit à badiner avec son amant, à manger un autre sandwich, et, dans l'idéal, à examiner les marques variées laissées sur eux deux par les activités de la nuit précédente _(Tu m'étonnes ! Toute personne normalement constituée préférerait ça à une discussion avec Harry et Ginny à propos de Severus ^^) _

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ (Faut toujours qu'il mette les pieds dans le plat celui-là)_

.

-Il est là maintenant ? » demanda timidement Ginny

« Pattenrond ? Non._ (Ah ah ^^ J'adore son humour :p)_

.

elle lui avait promis de ne rien commencer, et il avait acquiescé avec une lueur inquiétante dans le regard qui lui avait fait sincèrement espérer qu'Harry dirait quelque chose de stupide pour le provoquer._ (Oh oui, ça pourrait être très drôle :D)_

.

Elle commençait à voir l'intérêt de l'approche Serpentarde elle n'avait pas menti, évitant globalement de dire toute la vérité._ (Etre Serpentard a l'air de ne présenter que des avantages en fait ^^)_

.

Mais l'idée que Snape puisse être le bon, alors que Ron non… C'était beaucoup à absorber, tu vois ?_ (Non, je ne vois pas…)_

.

« Je dois admettre que je suis curieuse, surtout avec certains des trucs que tu as dits. »_ (Houlaaaa)_

.

Sinon il essaiera un truc stupide, et Severus le tuera._ (J'aimerai bien voir ça ^^)_

-Ron est un Auror, tu sais… »_ (Contre Severus ça ne suffira même pas. J'suis même pas sûre qu'il puisse sortir sa baguette)_

.

« Même avec tes standards, c'était charmant._ (En effet…)_

.

J'ai commencé à traîner avec le gang local d'ados Moldus, à faire passer le temps à boire, fumer, se droguer, vandaliser des choses, voler, et baiser médiocrement sans se soucier du partenaire. (Aë : Le flou sur partenaire masculin ou féminin est aussi dans la vo…)

.

Dans tous les cas, ils étaient à présent de retour au château, et ce n'était pas une conversation appropriée à avoir dans le château._ (En tout cas en dehors de leurs appartements ^^)_

.

« Si tu veux bien te désillusionner et trouver un endroit dans le salon pour observer, tu pourrais trouver ça amusant._ (Oh mon Dieu quand il est comme ça, ça n'annonce rien de bon pour la personne concernée…)_

.

Hermione comprit le jeu dès que Severus apparut il était nu en dehors d'une serviette pas franchement grande serrée sur ses hanches, _(Ca va être succulent, je le sens !)_

.

« Pour des raisons que je ne peux pas cerner, elle semble trouver intérêt à votre compagnie, Aë : Les orgasmes. Entre autres délicatesses. _(Oui, ça et son humeur tout à fait charmante présentement ^^)_

.

Au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, la Directrice rougit réellement. « Je… Je ne voulais pas dire… _(Pourtant tu aurais toucher du doigt la vérité ^^)_

.

Un Severus à demi nu et dégoulinant attirait particulièrement le regard, après tout, surtout maintenant que sa serviette avait glissé de quelques centimètres sur ses hanches._ (Grrr, que ne donnerai-je pas pour voir ça !)_

.

« Je n'étais encore jamais arrivé à la faire rougir. Je ne savais pas qu'elle en était capable._ (C'était très jouissif en tout cas ^^)_

.

« Elle peut continuer à chercher un peu. Quand elle ne m'aura pas trouvée, elle pensera que j'ai filé pour passer du temps avec mon amant mystérieux » _(Et on est quand même samedi matin en plus)_


End file.
